Figuring It Out
by BytesTheDust
Summary: AU. Sequel to The Bakery. With a six-month-old and a new marriage, Olivia and Fitz navigate life with their family and their businesses. It's not perfect, but they work hard to try to figure it all out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't even ask how I started this sequel so soon, because I don't even know lol! **

* * *

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Fitz heard as he walked through the corridors of his home. He smiled at the distinct sounds of his daughter as he searched for his wife and child. When he didn't see them in the kitchen or living room of their D.C. home, he knew they were in Charlotte's nursery.

"Rmaaaaaaaa," he heard once more as he entered Charlotte's room. Charlotte was standing on Olivia's lap as she held Olivia's much larger fingers. She giggled and babbled whenever Olivia made a funny noise, bouncing her chubby legs on Olivia's thighs. Olivia was all smiles as she played with her daughter amused by Charlotte's laughter.

"Oh my little butterball, you're standing for mommy," Olivia beamed adoringly at her precious six-month-old. Neither Olivia nor Charlotte noticed Fitz's presence in the doorway.

"What are my girls doing?" Fitz asked as he moved towards the pair.

Olivia gasped and turned her head, a gesture that made Charlotte giggle even more. She kept her eyes on her mother as Olivia noticed her husband.

"Hi," she greeted, leaning her head up when he was close enough, puckering her lips for a kiss.

"Hi," he responded after pressing his lips on hers. He kissed the top of Charlotte's head, which went completely unnoticed by the infant.

"Look. She's standing," Olivia said as Charlotte continued to clutch Olivia's fingers for balance as she continued to stand on her mother's thighs.

"I see that. She's going to be crawling before you know it."

"Oh honey, you should have seen her a few minutes ago. She gets up on her hands and knees and just moves back and forth in place. She wants to go so badly. But her army crawl is pretty impressive."

"Let's savor these moments because once she's on the move. There will be no stopping her. Isn't that right, princess? You're going to be nonstop aren't you?" he said as reached to pick her up.

Now fully noticing her father, she shook with excitement, squirming as he held her. He kissed her cheek and took in her perfect baby smell.

"I know. I wish I could just keep her this size forever," Olivia replied.

"Can you believe it's been six months?" he asked as he bounced Charlotte in his arms.

"I honestly can't," she said, standing to take Charlotte from him. "Meeting you, butterball," she started and then kissed her baby's plump cheeks, "was the greatest day of my entire life."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Remember your breathing. In and out," Fitz coached as he held his wife's hand. _

_Olivia cut him a look, an icy glare. "Remember to go suck a dick. In and out," she retorted quickly. He was annoying her to pieces. Everyone in the room was irritating her beyond belief. It was her tenth hour of labor, and she didn't think she could stand another minute of it. Her labor was so sudden she didn't have time for an epidural. She had never been more miserable. _

_The nurses and Fitz could only laugh at her remarks, which made her even more furious. _

"_Oh so you think this is Def Comedy Jam? Will it still be funny when I smack the shit out of you for doing this to me?" she said, letting go of his hand. _

_And when a sudden, sharp pain coursed through her body, her anger dissipated and a new set of tears formed again. _

_She went from hating Fitz's coddling to needing his support in an instance. She closed her eyes as her tears fell and then opened them desperately in search of Fitz who was still close by despite her cold remarks. He grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead. _

"_Baby, you're doing so great. It's going to be okay."_

"_It hurts so badly," she whined as she squeezed his hand relentlessly. "Aaaaaaah," she yelled. _

"_I know. But it's almost over, sweetheart. You're almost there. Charlotte's almost here."_

_She nodded her head in agreement. That gave her the motivation she needed. She would be able to hold her precious baby girl soon._

"_Just a few more good pushes, Olivia. You're almost there," her doctor, Dr. Sinclair, said. _

"_Push like you're having a bowel movement," a nurse instructed._

"_I'm not pooping on my baby. Please don't let me shit on my baby, Fitz," she requested desperately as if he seriously had any control over it. _

_Trying to hold back hysterical laughter, he replied, "You're not going to poop on the baby." _

_He attempted to look past her knees to get a glimpse of what was happening. _

"_Fitz!" she yelled. "You said you wouldn't look down there! Don't look down there," she said in distress. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said, pushing a tendril off of her wet forehead. "Try to relax, baby. We're almost there."_

"_She's crowning," her doctor alerted the room. "Olivia, I need you to stop pushing," Dr. Sinclair instructed so that she needed to examine the placement of the umbilical cord._

"_Oh my fucking god," she yelled as she felt the strangest burning sensation. "OH GOD!" she screamed. "Is this real? Are you kidding me?" she yelled in complete shock over the pain she felt. _

"_Breathe, baby. Just breathe. Inhale slowly," Fitz instructed like they learned in the childbirth classes Olivia forced them to attend. _

"_She's almost here. Her head is out," the nurse said. "Now, we just need a few more big pushes, Olivia."_

_Squeezing her husband's hand, she pushed as hard as she could. "You're doing so great," Fitz assured her as he reached for a cold cloth and placed it on the back of her neck._

_Exhausted, she threw her head back and let out a heavy sigh. She could not believe how tremendous and consistent the pain was. _

_She looked over at Fitz who was staring at her intently. He kissed her hand. "It's just you and me here, Livvie. Just look at me while you push."_

"_PUSH," her doctor yelled. _

_Letting out a loud bellow, she looked to her husband while squeezing his hand and pushed even harder than the time prior._

_High pitched shrieks filled the room as Charlotte Rose made her entrance in the world. They watched as the doctor held up their baby girl. With tears in her eyes, Olivia reached for her newborn baby, still covered in after birth. A nurse unbuttoned the top of Olivia's gown so that her skin was partially exposed and placed Charlotte on her chest. Instinctively, Olivia gently cradled her daughter, soothingly stroking her head and back as the nurse cleaned her up. She grazed her tiny little fingers as the nurse used __a bulb syringe to remove fluids from Charlotte's nose and mouth. _

_The doctor, nurses, and Fitz were speaking around her, but she heard nothing but her precious baby's cries. It was as if her heart expanded in an instant, filled with overwhelming, unconditional love and joy. Charlotte Rose Grant was perfection._

_Before she realized it, Fitz was cutting the umbilical cord, bringing her back to the reality of the moment. "She's here," Olivia finally spoke with her tears spilling over. "She's perfect," she said, looking to her husband and then back at the baby on her chest._

"_She's perfect," Fitz agreed with tears in his eyes as well._

* * *

Olivia walked with Charlotte in her arms to the changing table. She laid her down on her back to change her diaper. Olivia blew a raspberry on her tiny foot, eliciting a fit of giggles from the baby. She squirmed with excitement as her mother played with her.

"So, we have two interviews for the nanny position tomorrow," Olivia said to Fitz as she removed the dirty diaper.

"Tomorrow? I thought we rescheduled them."

"We did reschedule for this week, babe. One is at 11:30 and the second is at 1:30. Then, we have a daycare visit."

"A daycare visit? I thought we decided against daycare so early," he replied, feeling even more out of the loop.

"We did. But it's for the waiting list. Even if she doesn't start for another year or two, we need to be put on the waiting list. Besides, I want to check them out and see what they offer."

"You're probably going to have to do that by yourself, honey. Unfortunately I'm flying to Atlanta tomorrow morning. Something just came up."

"Fitz," she said, turning to face him. "You're kidding right? The entire reason we postponed last week was so you could be here, too. I don't want to do this by myself. I want you there, too."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I just can't get out of this."

"You do know that we have family pictures two days later right? Can you make sure you're home for that? Karen and Jerry will be home."

"I will be home for those. I promise," he said moving beside her to kiss her forehead.

"You better be," she said as she sat Charlotte up on the changing table. She was just learning to sit up by herself, but hadn't quite mastered it without teetering over yet. Olivia held her by her hands as to assist her. "Say 'Daddy, you better be home.'" As if on cue, Charlotte babbled enthusiastically at her father.

Olivia undressed her daughter, taking her out of her sleeveless dress and putting her into a onesie. She took a moment to take in her baby girl's face, which seemed to change daily. Her bright, hazel orbs, which she inherited from her paternal grandmother, were entrancing. She removed Charlotte's head band. Her dark brown, curly locks were even more spiraled and defined than her mothers. Olivia knew it wasn't just mother's bias; her daughter was a gorgeous baby. Strangers stopped her all the time to tell her how beautiful her baby was. She always beamed with pride at the compliment.

Charlotte yawned while her mother fiddled over her attire and got her changed. "Did grandma wear you out today, lady bug?" Olivia asked as she picked her up off the changing table. She took her to her rocking chair and held her closely.

"Was your mother sad to leave her?" Fitz asked.

"Oh she was pretty wrecked. She didn't stop crying once at the airport. She's been such a huge help the last three months."

After Olivia's maternity leave was over, Maya agreed to come to D.C. and help out with the baby. Both Olivia and Fitz were hesitant about her offer. But the moment they saw Charlotte and Maya together, they knew that it was a great idea. Maya was so loving and nurturing towards her granddaughter. Five days out of the week, Maya was in D.C. staying in their guest room and helping Olivia and Fitz with the baby when they were working. This arrangement also allowed Olivia to bond with her father, a relationship that changed tremendously within the last year and half. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it was getting better. Her arrangement with her mother wasn't long-term. Her father was anxious to have his wife back in New York on a regular basis, which is why Fitz and Olivia needed to move fast in hiring a nanny.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Fitz asked.

"I think sweet potatoes," she answered as she went from cradling Charlotte on her chest to placing her on her lap. "We like sweet potatoes," she replied as she bounced her baby on her lap. "Mom actually puréed some earlier, and she tried them for the first time. Babe, the look on her face was priceless, like she'd just encountered a gold mine. She was so excited she started rocking herself back and forth in the high chair."

Fitz smiled at her story. He hated when he missed moments like that. "I was talking about us," he replied.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, "Oh," Olivia responded quietly. Olivia would be the first to admit that she had a one track mind lately, and it revolved around Charlotte. Charlotte consumed every bit of her. She thought about her incessantly from the time she woke up until she went to bed. Every conversation revolved around Charlotte, which she figured, as a new mom, was normal. She loved her daughter beyond measure, and she loved being a mother more than she could have ever imagined. It seemed fitting that Charlotte was always in her thoughts.

"I didn't have time to prepare anything because I was with her all day. I didn't have time to go to the store either, but I could order something. I'm sorry," she replied. Though Fitz was not the type to care or even expect his wife to have dinner made when he got home from work, especially considering that she worked as well, Olivia still couldn't help but feel like she was neglecting him lately.

"Don't be sorry. You're busy that's okay. I'll order something for us. Chinese sound okay?"

She would never understand how she got so lucky with her husband. The moment she felt guilty and neglectful, he unknowingly put her ease. "Perfect," she replied with a huge smile.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia sat beside each other, resting quietly against the headboard of their bed. After eating takeout, feeding Charlotte and putting her to bed, they caught up on the news in the living room. Olivia made it a point that night to actively spend time with him and converse with him about things outside of Charlotte. While he was reading the sports column on his iPad, she was reread an edition _of To Kill a Mockingbird _she found in her ex-mother-in-law Lorraine's book collection.

She sighed in contentment as she read one of her favorite stories. It always made her feel good.

"What?" Fitz asked, noticing her reaction.

"Oh nothing. This book is just so good."

He looked at the cover, and asked, "What's it about?"

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You've never read _To Kill a Mockingbird?_"

"Nope."

"How is that possible? It's required in like every high school across America."

"Never read it."

"That is wholly un-American. It's a classic. You weren't required to read it?"

"I probably was. Honestly, I wasn't very studious. I never read required books."

"How did you pass English?"

"Cheated," he answered bluntly.

"Fitz!" she chastised.

"What? It's the truth," he said with a laugh. "I had special arrangements. Amy Patterson helped me with book reports, and I gave her my packed lunches."

She laughed. "That is just awful."

"What can I say? People will do a lot for one of Judy's famous PB&amp;Js. She makes her own peanut butter you know?"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It's the best. I should get her to send you some. We could have PB&amp;J night."

"I've never had PB&amp;J."

"Yes you have," he said with conviction.

"No. I haven't."

"You have. I've seen you eat them!" he exclaimed in an accusatory tone.

Taken aback by his disapproving, zealous reaction, "Settle down, Judge Judy," she replied. How are you going to tell me what food I've eaten?" she questioned with a laugh. "I can assure you I haven't."

"You eat peanut butter and waffles all the time."

"Which is vastly different than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which I repeat, I've never had."

"And I'm un-American? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. But I've just never had one. My mom never made them as a kid. And I certainly haven't had one in my adult life."

"What did she pack you?"

"I can't remember. Probably turkey, ham sandwiches. Leftovers from dinner."

"That is just sacrilegious. I can't believe what you're telling me."

"I didn't realize PB&amp;J meant so much to you, babe."

"I might have to suspend your American card."

"Says the man who hasn't watched _The God Father_, an episode of the Brady Bunch or tried chicken pot pie."

"Chicken pot pie makes no sense whatsoever. Anything with pie in the name should be sweet. You should know."

"Oh I should know?"

"You're the expert on sweet things," he said suggestively as he pulled her body down the bed, so that she was lying with her head on the pillow, flat on her back. The double entendre wasn't lost on either of them.

Giggling, "So cheesy!" she replied as he pushed her further into the bed and hovered over her.

"You like it."

"I like _you_," she corrected.

"Prove it," he said smugly.

She immediately lifted her head from the pillow so that their mouths could meet, allowing the tips of their tongues to touch before their lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth, as he slid his hands up and down the sides of her body. He pulled away from their impassioned kiss to bury his head in her neck.

"Your skin's so soft," he whispered into her neck before kissing the column. She smiled at his comment and cradled his head, digging her fingers through his hair. "You smell amazing," he added through peppered kisses. "And I need to be inside of you," he said after biting the skin of neck.

She lifted slightly as he kissed her neck to slide her silk pajama shorts down. When they were half way down her thighs, he reached down to feel her wetness. The moment she called out to him, they heard familiar cries from the baby monitor on her nightstand.

She sighed in frustration and attempted to push his head away, but his lips didn't move away from the spot on her neck. "Fitz," she protested softly as their baby's cries filled the room. He groaned and moved from on top of her. They peeked at the digital video monitor and saw Charlotte wailing in her crib.

She quickly pulled her shorts up and hopped out of bed. "I don't know why she's crying. She's been sleeping through the night lately," she commented, rushing out the door. Fitz sat up on the bed, patiently waiting for his wife to return. He heard the moment Olivia entered the nursery.

His wife's voice now permeated their bedroom through the speaker. "Hi, butterball," he heard through the monitor. Charlotte's cries stopped as soon as she heard Olivia's voice. Her figure came into view on the screen.

He watched them closely from the monitor. Seeing them bond was one of his favorite things to watch. Olivia was so amazing and natural with their daughter. "What's the matter, sweet pea?" she asked as she picked her up from her crib. The pair went out of view from the camera. He assumed that Olivia had walked her to the rocking chair while cradling her close to her chest.

"Are you hungry? Do you want a midnight snack?" he heard.

They were trying to wean her off of nighttime feedings, but sometimes Charlotte woke up out of habit. When Fitz could only faintly hear them through the monitor, he knew that Olivia was nursing their baby. He figured she was probably stroking her hair and humming to her the way, her normal way of soothing her.

"Mommy loves you, Charlotte Rose. So much," he heard through the monitor a few minutes later. It made his heart swell knowing, feeling, and sharing the deep sincerity of her words.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia was standing at the door frame of their bedroom.

"I'm gonna grab a snack from the kitchen and set the alarm. Do you want anything?" she asked.

"Glass of water would be great," he replied.

"Okay," she said with a smile.

She quickly walked down the hall and down the stairs. After such a long discussion about peanut butter, the condiment with banana or crackers sounded good. As soon as she entered the foyer, she heard keys rattling in the front door. Immediately alarmed, her beat rate picked up instantaneously. She took a step back from the door. "Fiii-" she started to call at the exact moment that the lock turned.

* * *

**AN: I just had to leave it there. We will pick up right where this left out in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. As promised, I flashed back to Charlotte's delivery, which was very fun to write. This chapter is really just introducing Charlotte and showing the new dynamics of their relationship. They're the same (bickering over PB&amp;J), but naturally not the same. Not really sure where this story is going to go, but I hope y'all are down for the ride. Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all of you who followed, favorited or reviewed this story and my last story! **

* * *

The front door opened, and much to Olivia's surprise Karen appeared in the doorway. Karen, equally shocked to be greeted by Olivia so suddenly, jumped and screamed.

Olivia grabbed her chest, trying to get her bearings. "What are you doing here?!" she asked in utter confusion.

"Geez, Liv," Karen said, catching her breath. "I thought everyone would be sleeping."

"What are you doing here? You should be at school," Olivia replied sharply.

Karen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can I come in?"

Olivia moved out of the way to let her in. Once she was in the foyer, Karen dropped a duffle bag on the ground. "I am starved," she said casually, moving to the kitchen.

"Karen, seriously, why aren't you at school? Are you on break?" Olivia asked, following her to the kitchen, turning on the lights.

"I just got a little homesick and decided to come back. That's all," she explained with frustration.

"You got a little homesick?" Olivia questioned. "Honey, is everything okay? How did you even get here? Did you drive here from New York? Did you fly?"

"I had a friend rent a car for me, and I drove."

"You drove here from New York in the middle of the night without telling anyone you were coming?" Olivia asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"It wasn't the middle of the night. I left this evening, and I got stuck in a little bit of traffic," she said a she dug through the fridge and started to make a sandwich. "And my roommate knew I was coming."

"It's Wednesday. Don't you have class for the rest of the week? You aren't supposed to be here until Friday night."

"Liv, I know you're surprised I'm here, but do you think you could finish your interrogation in the morning. I'm really tired," she said as she plated her sandwich and grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry.

"You can't just show up here in the middle of the night and expect me to not have…"

"Karen, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Fitz interrupted. He waltzed into the kitchen shirtless in his pajama pants only expecting to find his wife. "And what the hell is wrong with your hair?" he asked.

Now that they were in the light of the kitchen, Olivia noticed Karen's hair for the first time. Karen's hair, which was pulled up in a high bun, was dyed a darker shade of brown and was full of purple streaks.

She rolled her eyes at the hair comment. "I was just a little homesick, and I wanted to see my family. I didn't realize it was such a criminal act," she replied. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to call it a night. Love you both. Night," she said as she walked out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom, leaving both Fitz and Olivia completely speechless.

"Karen," he called out after her.

"Night dad," she yelled from the foyer.

"What the hell is going on right now?" he said to Olivia still completely confused. "Why the hell is she home from school so early? I thought she was flying in on Friday."

"I don't know. I thought the same thing. Maybe her classes were cancelled."

"We get one daughter down and another just pops up," he joked.

Olivia went back to her original task of grabbing a banana and peanut butter to dip it in, a snack that Fitz was not fond of. She poured him a tall glass of ice water and handed it to him.

"Should we be worried about this unexpected visit? She drove herself here from the City."

"No. I think it's fine. She probably just misses us."

Fitz was unexpectedly nonchalant about Karen's sudden arrival in town. Olivia tried to adopt his same demeanor, but something about it felt off. Not wanting to push the issue, she finished her banana, cleaned up Karen's mess and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Let's go to bed," she said. He set the alarm and turned off the lights. Hand-in-hand, he left the room with his wife.

* * *

Six hours later, Olivia found herself in her bra and panties with a baby on her hip trying to finish getting dressed. She showered and straightened her hair before anyone else was awake. Charlotte woke up earlier than usual that morning, so she fed her before she could finish getting dressed. Going in and out of her walk-in closet, she attempted to get ready for the day. She placed Charlotte in her bouncer while she rummaged through her wardrobe. As Charlotte started to learn her own voice, it amazed Olivia how loud someone so tiny could be. Her strident babbling in the morning had become Fitz's alarm clock. Like clockwork, her random string of syllables woke up her father.

"Charlotte Rose, did you bring me my paper?" Fitz jokingly asked with his eyes still shut.

As if she were holding a real conversation, she babbled in response.

"I know you just woke up, butterball, but did you at least start the coffee?" he continued their faux conversation.

She squealed before becoming distracted by a soft toy Olivia placed in her hands.

"We were talking, you know," he said to his wife.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. "As you do every other morning, but you need to shower and pack. We forgot to do it last night. I checked your calendar, and you're flight is at 9."

"I'm pretty sure I have clothes in Buckhead."

"You don't anymore. They were all summer suits and ties. I had them shipped back here, dry cleaned, and put back in this closet. We'll have to shop for winter clothes to leave there."

He rolled out of bed as Olivia put on a shirt. He quickly entered the bathroom to shower and shave. When he exited the bathroom, Olivia was fully dressed and making up their bed as their daughter watched from the bouncer. Still in his towel, he quietly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good morning," he said, realizing that they hadn't properly greeted each other.

She turned around in his arms, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Morning, baby."

He looked at her face, which had all the traces of being tired.

"You need sleep," he pointed out.

She shrugged in response.

"I'm serious, Liv. Four, five hours a night isn't cutting it."

"Well your butterball needs sustenance."

"I can feed her." he suggested. Charlotte's feeding schedule was a back and forth conversation they had for months now.

She rubbed his bare chest with her hands and pinched his nipples. "It doesn't look like you've gained the ability to lactate, so no you can't."

"We've gone over this. You pump. I can give her a bottle. She's starting solids now. I can do that."

"I like nursing her in the morning. She likes getting nursed in the morning. It's a good start to our day. I want to do it while I can because in a few more months. I'm not going to be able to do it anymore."

He sighed and kissed her fully on the lips. "You need sleep," he urged again after pulling away.

When he was dressed, he picked up his daughter as he moved around the room trying to pack.

The color of Fitz's tie attracted Charlotte's eye. She used her new found grip to pull at it, refusing to let it go.

"This little one has a death grip."

"That she does. She completely pulled my earrings out of my ear yesterday. She's not a joke with those tiny hands."

Folding his lips over his teeth, he pretended to eat Charlotte's hand, adding a gobbling noise for effect. She thought it was hilarious, letting out a storm of giggles. She was such a happy baby, and it was so easy to make her laugh or smile. If you smiled at her, she smiled right back. Charlotte took her free hand and pulled at her father's nose unknowing of how strong her grasp was. He faked a scream, which came out louder than even he expected, surprising Charlotte completely. Startled by his yelp, she burst into tears.

"Aww Char, daddy's sorry," he tried to console her. "Daddy, didn't mean to scare you, sweet pea," he added as he cradled her. He bounced her in his arms and she nuzzled her head in his neck once she was settled down.

"Don't scare my baby," Olivia said lightheartedly as she picked up Charlotte's toys from their floor. Despite how tired she was, and apparently looked, Olivia had never been happier. These types of mornings had become routine. With a healthy, happy baby and loving husband, her life felt complete.

* * *

With Charlotte comfortably strapped to her chest in her baby carrier, Olivia straightened up the kitchen as she waited for her second interview of the day. Appearing out of seemingly nowhere, Karen bounced into the kitchen still in pajamas.

"She's alive," Olivia greeted sarcastically. Karen simply gave her a weak smile in return.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of your surprise visit?"

"I told you, I was just home sick, so I came a few days early."

"Okay," Olivia replied, still unconvinced. "How's school going? Are you still loving NYU?"

"It's fine."

"Do you get to see Jerry often? He's only an hour and a half away."

"I see him pretty regularly."

She was being unusually short. But Olivia needed a favor, so she ignored it.

"Well since you're here, do you think you could keep an eye on your sister for an hour or so? I have an interview in a few minutes."

"Of course. I'd love to. I've missed being so close to her," she said cheerfully. "Who are you interviewing? I thought you already filled my position."

"Oh it's not for the bakery. We did fill your spot. But this is for Char's nanny."

"How's the new girl working out?" she asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "She's been late twice already. I'm going to have to fire her."

"I told you. I'm irreplaceable." Karen was starting to seem like her old self again. Interrupting their conversation, they heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably her," Olivia said as she took Charlotte out of the carrier and passed her to Karen. Charlotte immediately started crying leaving her mother.

"Uh oh. She's not happy," Karen said as she tried to adjust her sister in her arms.

Olivia sighed. "She's starting to get separation anxiety. I should probably let you keep her to break her of it, but I don't want the nanny to think…" she started and then paused. "Ugh whatever. Just give her to me," she said taking the baby out of Karen's grasp.

When she was back in her mom's arms, she stopped crying. "Charlotte, you can't be this way. It's your sister and she just wants to love on you too," she explained as she moved to answer the door.

She gave her daughter a big smile to see if she would return the gesture. Charlotte smiled at her mom, looking at ease to be with her. She was so beautiful and so adorable it was hard to be frustrated with her.

She finally opened the door to meet her interviewee.

"Hi!" she greeted as she opened the door. "You must be Shirley."

"Hello," the middle-aged woman responded. "Yes. I'm Shirley. It' nice to meet you."

"I'm Olivia. And this is Charlotte. It's nice to meet you, too. Come on in," she said cheerfully as she extended her free hand.

She walked them to their formal living room and motioned for her to have a seat on the couch in front of her.

Once Charlotte was comfortably seated in her lap, she pulled out her iPad. She was not one for small talk with potential job candidates, so jumped right into it.

"So you how long have you been working with children?" Olivia asked.

"Honestly, all of my life. I come from a big family. I'm the middle child of twelve, so it was an all hands on deck situation in our household with children taking care of children. My first paying child care job was at sixteen. I babysat one my teacher's children. I've been doing it ever since."

"Have you worked in daycares or has it always been a one-on-one situation?"

"I worked at a daycare for ten years. I loved it, but personally, I feel more effective as a child care provider when there are fewer children."

"How many children are you comfortable caring for at one time?"

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable with multiple children. It's just that I think children respond better without the distraction of multiple kids. That said, my last position started with one child and expanded to three."

"And why did that position end?"

"Their eldest child went to kindergarten, and they no longer required a full time nanny."

"How do you typically discipline a child?"

"Discipline is tricky, and as I nanny it's important that I follow the lead of the parents. Every parent is different. I've worked with parents who wanted a very authoritarian type of discipline, to parents who preferred behavior modification. A lot of it also depends on the child. I think you have another six months to a year before you have to incorporate discipline into her daily routine."

Olivia liked that answer, and if Charlotte's squeals where any indication, she did too. She had a few more questions but Charlotte was starting to get restless. More than question asking, she wanted to meet her candidates and get a good feel for them. She liked Shirley's demeanor. Wanting to see how Charlotte reacted to her, she passed her the baby. Surprisingly, Charlotte didn't cry.

"Follow me to the kitchen," Olivia said.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Shirley answered.

"How often are you available to travel?"

"My children are grown now, so I'm very flexible in that regard." Olivia paid close attention to how she reacted to Charlotte. Shirley seemed attentive and nurturing in the few short minutes they were together. They discussed the position for another forty-five minutes before Olivia wrapped it up. She would have never guessed it prior to her interviews, but she was excited and a little relived to have some help with Charlotte. She would love to spend all day with her daughter, but it just wasn't possible when she had two bakeries with two full staffs that depended on her. She also loved her job, and that didn't change when she had a child. But knowing that with careful selection her daughter would be in great hands, she felt at ease with her decision to go back to work full-time.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Grant," Fitz greeted his wife on the phone. After a long day of work, Fitz needed to decompress. He also wanted to catch up with the nanny interviews.

"Hi."

"How'd the interviews go?

"Great. I'm going to hire the last one."

"Oh. Were you going to discuss it with me first before making a decision?"

"We're talking about it now. If you were here, you'd get more of say, but considering that you're not, I have to make this one by myself," she replied. She was trying not to sound bitter about the situation, but it was the truth.

"You don't have to make it without me. Just fill me in. How were they?"

"They were both great. I think it's a matter of personality. Sarah is younger. She's 23. She has a Bachelor's degree in Early Childhood development. She's fluent in both French and Spanish. She seems very smart."

"What about the second one?"

"She's older. She's 50. She has a ton of experience. She has great ideas on discipline. I think she has an easy going personality. She cooks, and she's willing to travel. We'd have to pay her more because she has so much experience. Charlotte seemed to take to her. I think she's the one."

"How did you get their ages without asking? You do realize that's illegal, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize this isn't my first rodeo? I always ask my interviewees what their favorite childhood television show was or the first movie they remember seeing in a theater, or their favorite childhood toy…"

"Oh that's good. I should start doing that."

"Anyway, both Sarah and Shirley just came right out with it."

"Did they agree to background checks?"

"They did."

"What about their references?"

"I haven't had a chance to call them, but I'll do that tomorrow. You know this isn't my first hire. I've done a whole hell of it, especially within the past year."

"I know. I just want to make sure they're good people. Did you at least ask them my questions?"

She chuckled before responding, "Babe, I can help you figure out how to get rid of the Lil Wayne radio station on your laptop."

"Did you ask them?" he asked more seriously the second time.

"_'What's your real name not your stripper name?_' is not an appropriate question." After hearing those lyrics in a song a last week on an Internet radio station one of the kids accidentally programmed on his computer, he had been joking for the last few days about asking potential job candidates that question during interviews.

"Fine, but I think it would tell you a lot about a person if they answered it."

"You're silly," she replied.

"I wish I was there. I should have postponed this trip."

"What was so important in Atlanta anyway?"

"The head of that barbecue chain wanted to meet with me in person. He had some concerns with their lack of sales in the last quarter. He of course thinks it has everything to do with their advertising. "

"Well that's a pretty big deal. It was probably for the best that you went. You wouldn't want to lose them."

"He's the worst. At this point, I would be happy to see him go. He always ruins my mood."

"Oh babe, don't let him phase you. You're off work now. You can relax in our beautiful home."

"Without my beautiful wife. Or my beautiful children."

"It's okay. You'll be home tomorrow."

He sighed in frustration, and she knew that he was plenty irritated.

"Once you're back, I'll have your lasagna made for you. And Charlotte and Teddy will be ready to play with you and…"

"I'm going to fuck you senseless," he interrupted.

"Oh. And you're going to fuck me senseless" she repeated, a bit taken aback by his crassness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm going to make love to you. Very carefully and tenderly." he said, clarifying himself.

She laughed at his overcorrection. "That's a shame because I really like it when you fuck me hard and rough against a wall."

"Oh yeah? Remind me of what else you like,"

She sighed, hating that she was going to have to cut their conversation short. "As much I as I would love to, I need to rescue Karen from Charlotte. Or maybe Charlotte from Karen, I don't know. In any case, I've pawned her off for far too long."

"Am I a bad father if I say I completely forgot that Karen came home last night? Did she fill you in on her unexpected visit? What the hell is wrong with her hair?"

"Not at all. She woke up at 1:15 this afternoon, so we didn't get a chance to talk yet."

"What? That's not like her."

"Maybe it's a new college thing. I don't know. I'll try to get more out of her. And I'm not sure about the hair thing, but she's going to need to fix it before our pictures."

"It's pretty awful, but I don't think it's that serious."

"It is to me. These are Charlotte's first pictures."

"These are not her first pictures."

"These are her first pictures with her siblings, and I want them to look good. If you seriously think Karen's going to look back at those photos and think highly of that hair choice ten years later, you are mistaken. She's getting rid of it."

"Please don't make a thing out of this. I don't need her mad at us. And I don't want to deal with hurt feelings."

"I'm not going to make it a _thing_. I'm just going to gently suggest she see my colorist."

He sighed, "We'll talk about this when I get home. I'm going to get ready for bed. I love you."

"I love you, too. Talk to you later, baby."

"Bye, sweetheart"

* * *

"So what's up with you and Zach?" Olivia asked. She and Karen were sitting in the kitchen baking and trying to play catch up. Charlotte had been successfully put down for the night. They had finished their dinner of New York style pizza and were trying a new dipped, lace cookie recipe. Olivia figured it would be a good time to spend some quality time with her, which was few and far in between now that she was a freshman in college. Olivia had no idea what was going on in her life, let alone her relationship with her boyfriend.

Now that Karen was in school, she and Zach were farther apart. His idea of going to mechanic school only lasted a semester. He was now enrolled in a four year university in Virginia. He was a Junior, and things with Karen seemed to be stronger than ever. Both Fitz and Olivia were surprised that their relationship had been steady for two years now.

Karen erupted into tears at the mention of his name. Surprised by her reaction, Olivia moved beside her and embraced her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"H-He broke u-up with me," she sobbed.

"What? Why? When?" Olivia questioned.

"Last week."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay," she said, rubbing her shoulders and back.

"No it's not. I'm a horrible person."

Though Karen's words were dramatic, she spoke them with such conviction it concerned Olivia. "You're not a horrible person."

"I _am_. It's my fault."

"Whatever happened, honey, it's not all your fault."

Karen pulled away from her. Her nose was runny, and her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"I cheated. I _cheated_ on him, and now he hates me!" she yelled.

Stunned by her admission, Olivia took a moment to figure out what to say. Her heart rate doubled trying to take in what she just heard. It was like Karen grew up in an instance. She was an adult experiencing adult emotions not an angsty teenager having an overreaction to a break up. Olivia had no idea how to react.

"I cheated on a guy who has only been amazing to me, and now he hates me. I just feel so…so…shitty."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Karen. It's okay. It's going to be okay_." Shit, _Olivia thought_. That was so cliché. I'm in over my head. _

"It's not okay. It's not _ever_ going to be okay!" She paused for a moment and wiped her tears with the sleeve her t-shirt. Olivia took that as a cue to grab a box of tissues and bottle of water. She placed the items in front of her. Karen averted her eyes, looking at everything but Olivia. When she finally met Olivia's gaze, she fiddled with her fingers.

"Liv, I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

* * *

**AN: Had to leave it there again. But no worries. I'm almost done with the third chapter. Karen's pregnant! Any guesses on Fitz's reaction? I haven't written it yet, but we'll see in the next chapter. Other than the pregnancy reveal, this chapter is pretty lowkey with the nanny interview, conversations with Fitz and the family getting ready for the day. I'd love your thoughts nonetheless! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have to be honest and say, this is going to be a tough story with some tough choices made and tough topics discussed. I know there's a lot of drama on the show, which sometimes seems heavy handed not completely necessary for the show. I know a lot of people read fan fiction to escape that and to find remnants of your favorite show in other people's fiction. That is partly why I decided to write my first fan fiction this year. That being said, I can understand if this story may not be up your ally right now. What I can say, is that unlike the show, I'm not planning to write shocks for shocks sake. Everything that happens in this story is with the hopes that it brings Olivia and Fitz closer together. There will be obstacles in this story. But there will also be lots of love and joy written as well. I'm just trying to find a happy medium between writing things that are interesting and real and writing fluff. As you can imagine, trigger warning, abortion will be discussed in this chapter.**

* * *

Olivia wasn't sure if she heard her right. She's pregnant? That couldn't be right. "You're what?" she asked again.

"Pregnant," she whispered.

"With a…with a child?"

Karen threw her hands up. "With what else?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little shocked," she said as she hopped out of her chair and began pacing the floor of the kitchen. "You're pregnant," she said again, trying to allow the words to sink in. She was so confused and had many questions.

She stopped in her tracks and asked, "How? You're on birth control?"

"I never got my prescription transferred to a pharmacy in New York. Mom was supposed to do it, but she never did, and I never followed up with it."

"So you haven't been taking birth control, but you've been having sex? And you haven't been using condoms."

"Liv, I…"

"That is so irresponsible, and I can't even begin to enumerate the ways."

"I know! Clearly. The worst case scenario happened."

"No. The worst case scenario is contracting some incurable STD. That's the worst possible scenario," she said harshly. "And if you aren't with Zach anymore do you even know whose it is?"

Karen began to cry again, and Olivia immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Karen. I'm just a little confused."

"It's not Zach's," she said confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he won't fuck me. He hasn't touched me in months, and…"

Olivia cut her off. "Listen, I know I'm not your parent, I know I'm just your stepmom, and I know you want to be open with me, and I _want_ you to be open with me, but you can't say stuff like that and expect me not to stroke the fuck out."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Last semester Zach found Jesus. He is a born-again Christian, and he thinks we should abstain from sex until we're married. So, seeing as though we haven't had sex since May, I am confident it is not his baby."

"Whose it it?" she asked nervously, scared to hear the answer.

"Ian Cooper. He's a guy that lives on my hall."

"Are you in a relationship with this boy? Was it a one-time thing?"

"No. We're just friends...with benefits I guess you could say. He really likes me, but I'm with Zach, and I love Zach, and I'm just not into Ian that way."

"I don't understand, Karen. If you love Zach why are you sleeping with Ian?" Even after her split with Edison, her ex-husband, Olivia would never and could never understood cheating.

"I don't know! It just happened. One night he was in my room, and we were drinking…"

"You were drinking. How the hell are you getting alcohol?"

"It's really easy. You just…"

Olivia cut in again. "That is beside the point. Continue with Ian."

"We had a lot to drink one night in my dorm room. We were playing some board game, and it just happened. And then it continued to happen all semester. And now, I'm pregnant."

Olivia sighed. That's all she could do to keep from crying.

"How did Zach find out about you two? Is that why he broke up with you?"

"Yes. He flew to New York last weekend, and he somehow saw this SnapChat on my phone and…"

"What the hell is a chap snap?" Olivia asked, completely confused.

" SnapChat. It's an app where you send photo messages to people," she explained. "Anyway, he found some stuff on my phone and freaked out, and broke up with me, and flew back to Virginia."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?

"Three weeks ago."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I got blood work done on Monday to be sure."

"Does Ian know?"

"No."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not," she said as a matter of fact.

"What? Karen, this is not how this works. You don't think he's going to have a few questions when you start showing? He lives on your hall!"

"I'm not having it. I can't keep it."

"Karen, I…"

"I don't know what to do," she said softly. "I don't want his baby. I want to get back with Zach. And Zach will not want me if I'm pregnant, especially with some other guy's baby."

"That's not a reason to get an abortion. To get your ex back? No."

"I'm not doing it to get him back. I'm just stating a fact. I'm 18 years old. I have to finish school. I have to get a good job. I want to be a doctor! I can't do that with a baby. I don't even like kids. Babies don't even like me. Charlotte cried the moment she was in my arms today. But the second you and that nanny lady held her she was fine!"

"First of all, babies don't dislike you. They're barely capable of having those types of feelings. And Charlotte cried because I was leaving the room. She was fine with Shirley because I was still in the room," she tried to explain. "But, honey, you can have the life you want even with a baby…You can have all of those things. You, of all people, are in such a unique position. You have so much support. Financially, you know there's nothing we won't help you with. And we are here for you with whatever you need. This is not the end of the world. We can figure it out."

"So you think I should keep it?"

"I don't…I'm not…I'm saying. I don't know. I think that it's your choice. But if you think that a baby is going to hold you back from pursuing your dreams or if you think it that not having a baby is going to get your boyfriend back, I'm telling you you're wrong."

"I don't want this baby, Liv."

"What are you saying? Do you want an abortion? Are you thinking about adoption?"

"I don't want to carry this baby at all. I don't want a child. I don't want to be connected to Ian for the rest of my life. He's an idiot!"

Overwhelmed, Olivia covered her face with her hands. "Oh god, Karen," she said exhaustedly. This was too much to take.

"Have you told your mom?"

"No. You're the only person that knows."

"Is this why you're here early? To let your parents know?"

Karen scoffed. "No. Absolutely not. Are you kidding? They would kill me."

"Karen, they would be shocked and maybe disappointed, but they would not do anything extreme. They love you. They will support you."

"The only reason I came to town early because I have a doctor's appointment."

"A doctor's appointment? I thought you had one on Monday? You said you got this confirmed."

"Not that kind of doctor."

"An abortion? You have an abortion planned this week?" Olivia whispered in disbelief.

"Tomorrow. I can't have this baby."

Olivia was stunned speechless. She tired to utter a word, but nothing came out.

"Liv, please say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"Anything."

She got lost in her thoughts before speaking. "You know I will support you in any way I know how whether you keep it or if you don't. But if you choose not to have it, you need to be sure. You can't undo something like this."

"I know that. I've thought about this for three weeks!"

"Ultimately, it's your choice. It's your body. I will support you regardless of what you do. But honestly, I think you should tell Ian. I think that's fair even if he disagrees, I think you should tell him. It's his child too."

"I wish I could, but this one is going to the grave. I'm not telling anyone."

"Karen…"

"Are you going to tell my father?"

"I tell him everything."

"I don't want him to know. He will never forgive me. No one in my family would understand except for maybe Aunt Jenna. I hear them talk about this stuff all the time. They would hate me."

"They would not hate you."

"They would not understand. Last Christmas, they argued the constitutionality of _Roe v. Wade_ for hours. You were there. Remember?"

She was right. His very political family was unapologetically conservative, but they weren't unreasonable. Though she could understand Karen's hesitance in being open with her family, she didn't think it was smart to hide something like this from her parents.

"I feel like I'm beating a dead horse, but everyone loves and supports you."

"They will not support this. Please don't tell dad. You can't tell him."

"Don't put me in a position to lie to him. If you can promise me that, I won't tell him. It will be between you and me. It's your body, and your choice. And I'll support you either way. But please promise me you'll really think about this before you do it. Please be sure that this is what you really want. And please promise me that you'll consider telling Ian. Please."

"I will. I will. I promise," she said with tears in her eyes.

Olivia moved to hug her, wrapping her arms around her tightly, she kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so embarrassed," she whispered.

"Don't be. Shit happens. We'll figure it out."

"I'm scared, Liv."

"I know. Me too. But we'll get through it."

* * *

That night, Olivia sat in bed completely restless. She had so many questions and concerns for Karen that hadn't come to mind when they were talking. What clinic was she going to? How was she going to the get there? Was she doing the procedure or taking the pill? Was she ready for this? Was she really sure? What would she have done if she were in Karen's exact situation? She didn't know, but at 18, she was sure it was something she would consider. Should she feel bad for not telling Fitz. She honestly felt no qualms about it. Karen was an adult making adult decisions. This was so deeply personal, and Karen trusted her with this information. If this was something that Karen was sure about, there was no need to tell Fitz. It wouldn't change anything. If she told him and Karen found about it, she would never trust her again.

She had so many thoughts and needed to discuss them with Karen. She figured Karen was asleep, so she opted to send her a text for the morning.

_How are you getting there_? She sent Karen in a text.

Karen immediately responded**, I'm not sure yet. I was planning to drive myself. The nurse recommended that someone drive me though.**

Olivia didn't know how to respond. Before she could reply, Karen added, **Taxi** maybe?

Olivia was not going to let her take a cab to something like this, but she also didn't want to offer to take her. It felt wrong on principle, but she needed Karen to be safe. She needed to know everything was okay. She didn't want her in any kind of danger.

_I'll take you_, Olivia replied.

**OMG! Liv. You don't have to do that. I wanted to ask, but I know that this is a lot.**

_It's fine_, she sent. She then added, _It's not fine, but what other choice do we have?_

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she answered, knowing full well it was Karen.

"Liv," she spoke softly.

"Are you sure?"

"No. I'm not, but I'm going to have to be. I don't want you in any dangerous situations. I want to see this place with my own eyes. I need to know that it's not some sketchy-ass establishment."

Karen joined her in bed on Fitz's side and got under the covers. They laid down, facing each other.

"I have to tell your father, Karen," Olivia whispered.

"But you said…"

"If I have to take you, I have to tell him. I can't lie to him."

"Why would you have to lie to him even if you took me?"

"When he asks how my day was, don't you think that's an important detail to share? He's going to have to watch Charlotte while we're gone. I have to tell him where I'm going. He's going to have to know."

Karen thought about all of her options. All of her hometown friends were away at college, so she couldn't call any of them. She couldn't do it in New York because it felt too dangerous, and she didn't want her new friends to find about it. Ian would find out if her college friends knew about it. In order for this to stay low-key, she needed Olivia to take her. Her father would have to know.

"Fine. Just get him on my side about this."

"Karen, I can't guarantee that. I don't know how he'll react besides wanting to murder us both."

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Karen spoke again. "Liv, I don't know that I believe life starts at conception. Right now I don't see it as a baby so much as a small thing that's there that _could_ be a baby. I honestly don't feel bad about this decision. Maybe if I were further along I would see it differently, but I don't. Am I bad person?" she said as she started to cry.

"No. If that's how you feel, that's how you feel. You're allowed to think that," she replied throwing her arm over her body."

"What time is your appointment?"

"Two."

"Okay. That will give me some time to get Charlotte adjusted and find a sitter if your father is busy. He'll be home in the morning."

Karen nodded her head, feeling relieved to no longer have that secret. She couldn't believe how well Olivia took the news.

"Can I sleep in here?" she asked meekly.

"Of course," Olivia replied with a yawn. Within a few minute both were fast asleep.

* * *

When Fitz entered his bedroom after his flight from Atlanta, he was not expecting to find his wife and two daughters sleeping his bed. Olivia held Charlotte while she rested peacefully on her chest. Karen was snuggled close to Olivia's side. It was a surprising, beautiful sight. Olivia moved in her sleep, causing Charlotte to open her eyes. She took a moment to adjust to her surroundings, opening and closing her little orbs before settling on them being open. Seeing her father, her pacifier fell out of her mouth. She smiled at her daddy, squirming on Olivia's chest.

"Hi, butterball," he said quietly, careful not to wake up Olivia and Karen.

He reached to pick her up, which disrupted Olivia's slumber. Groggily, Olivia opened her eyes to find Fitz standing over her with their daughter in his arms.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"10:30."

"Shit. Shoot," she said correcting her language for Charlotte despite the fact that she couldn't understand it yet.

Olivia sat up in bed, trying to get her bearings. "I was supposed to be out of bed already. I fed Charlotte, and we must have fallen back at sleep."

"You have a big day planned?" he asked.

_If he only knew_, Olivia thought.

"What are your plans for the day? Are you working from home?" she asked him.

"I was going to drop by the office to reply to a few emails, check up on the staff."

"Do you think Charlotte could go with you?"

"What? You know I won't get anything done if she comes."

Olivia nodded her head and nervously bit her nails, a habit she very rarely did.

"What's up?" he asked.

She looked to Karen and then back to him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, so talk."

"When Karen's up."

He sighed. "Well then wake her up. It's 10:30, Liv."

When she made no effort to wake her step-daughter, he sighed.

"Karen, get up. You're not sleeping the day away," he said forcefully.

"Dad, be quiet," she groaned, turning her head over on the pillow.

He smiled before taking a throw pillow and hitting her with it.

"Wake up. I want to talk to you before I leave for the office."

"Five minutes," she grumbled.

"Five minutes that's all. Meet us downstairs."

He helped Olivia out of bed, and she quickly prepared herself for the inevitable conversation.

* * *

Five minutes later, Olivia, Fitz and Karen were seated together in the living room. Charlotte blissfully sat on her mother's lap oblivious to the thick tension in the room.

"So what's up? What do you all want to talk about. If it's the family vacation to Colorado, then I don't want to hear it. We already voted and you two lost. We'll do Europe next year," Fitz said.

Olivia nervously chuckled. She wished it was that simple. Olivia looked to Karen whose eyes had begun to tear up. She was too petrified to get the words out.

"Dad, I'm uh…I-I…" she started then sighed. "I'm pregnant," she said before beginning shed tears.

"You're WHAT?" he bellowed. He was just as stunned as Olivia when she heard the news the night before. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

She didn't respond. She let her tears do all of the communicating.

"Karen, you're what?"

"Pregnant," she replied softly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so so sorry," she said sincerely.

Fitz stood up, pushing his hands through his hair. He loosened his collared shirt and left the living room abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Olivia called after him. With Charlotte on her hip, she followed him the short distance to his office where he was clutching a decanter and filling a glass of scotch.

"Fitz, please. It's early, and we need to finish this," she pleaded.

He took a swig of his drink and put the glass down. Throwing his hands up, he shook his head. "What the fuck, Olivia?!" he said in disbelief.

Olivia looked to Charlotte and back at him.

"Please. Not in front of her."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I don't want to hear anymore of this. Not right now."

"This is not something you can run away from. You need to let her finish. Please."

Begrudgingly, he hastily moved past Olivia and back to the living room.

He stared at Karen in utter disbelief. He had so many questions, but at the same time didn't want the answers. He wanted to go back to five minutes prior when she was innocently sleeping in his bed with her sister and step mom. Five days ago, when he thought she was being studious in New York. Five weeks ago, when she was crying on the phone telling him how homesick she was and how much she loved him. Five months ago, when she was working at the bakery and still living under his roof, or even five years ago when they were going to their first daddy-daughter dance. When he was the only man she loved. He was at a complete loss for words.

"I'm…I'm not. I don't want…I'm not keeping it," she stuttered out.

It was like she was trying to destroy him, to see how fast and how hard she could make him crumble. She was breaking his heart over and over again.

"Karen," he said softly with watery eyes. "I can't hear anymore right now."

"Don't you have anything to say?" she said in disbelief of his reaction. She was expected to hear him yelling and cursing at her. She was expecting a fight, but he was too stunned and disappointed.

"I don't have anything to say to you right now. You've let me down immensely," he said before leaving the room.

Now hysterically crying, she watched him as he headed up the stairs, completely dismissing himself from her presence. Olivia didn't know who to comfort first. Knowing that it was probably best to give Fitz space, she went to Karen on the other couch. With Charlotte in her lap, she rubbed Karen's back.

"He hates me," she sobbed.

"Honey, he doesn't hate you. Just give him some time. He needs to process it."

"I shouldn't have told him. I knew I shouldn't have told him." Olivia felt guilty for suggesting it, for not allowing it to be their secret. She didn't know what she would do if she was in Karen's situation.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

* * *

An hour later, she let Fitz and Karen both cool off. Charlotte was napping in her crib, so she took that as the perfect opportunity to talk to her husband. She had prepared lunch, hoping either of them would come down from their rooms to eat. When they didn't, she went upstairs and entered their bedroom. She expected to find him in a drunken stupor. Instead, he was sitting on their couch staring out of the window.

"Baby," she said meekly.

He turned his head, and she could tell that he had been crying. He was completely distraught over the news.

She walked over to him and sat on his lap. Even though she knew he would try to resist her close contact, she knew that it was the quickest way to soothe him, to get him level headed. As she expected, he gently tried to push her away. She didn't retreat. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her.

She kissed the top of his head and allowed him to listen to her heart beat.

"We're going to get through this," she whispered.

"I know. It's just a lot right now. I wasn't expecting this. I thought she was on birth control."

"She didn't get it refilled when she started school," she explained.

"I want to kill Zach. The next time I see that tiny pant wearing asshat, I'm going to rip his throat out. She has her whole future ahead of her and then he pulls this stunt. Pull out motherfucker. Use condoms God damn it," he yelled.

Olivia was trying not to laugh at his theatrics, because she knew he wasn't going to take the next part well.

"It's not his," she replied.

He moved her off his lap so he could stand.

"What?!" he asked. It was as if he was getting smacked with a ton of bricks.

Wanting to spare him all of the details that she knew he could not handle about Karen's sex life, "They broke up. And she's dating someone else," she tried to explain.

"Is that why she doesn't want it? Because it's a new relationship?"

"Not completely," Olivia said.

"She's keeping that baby. I can't even believe she would think that she's not. I raised her better than this. It's one thing to get pregnant, but it's another to try to get rid of the life she created. She's not a murderer."

"Fitz, come on. Don't be dramatic."

"Don't be dramatic? What the fuck else I am supposed to be? This is a dramatic, borderline traumatic situation for me."

"Well implying that your daughter is a murderer for wanting an abortion is too much."

"She's not getting rid of her child. If she really doesn't want a baby, she can give it up for adoption. We could raise it," he said desperately.

"I know how you feel about this issue. I know your entire family feels strongly about this situation. I know your brother and father have worked hard on the Hill regarding this issue, but please be reasonable."

"What are trying to say, Olivia? You support this decision? You think she should kill her baby?"

"Fitz, please. I'm not going to continue to have this conversation with you, if you're going to continue to be sensational."

"Sensational? I'm being sensational. If you can't accept the facts of what an abortion is, if hearing the terms 'kill' and 'baby' hurts your little feelings, then maybe you should reevaluate your feelings on the matter."

"Okay. You need to slow down and watch your tone. I didn't do this. Alright. All I'm saying is that she is your daughter, and you need to be supportive."

"I don't _need_ to support his bullshit decision she thinks she's going to make. It is not happening."

"Fitz, you can't tell her otherwise. Her mind is made up."

"Oh I can't tell her otherwise? I am the reason she's in New York right now, apparently having the time of her life with no regards to the real reason we sent her there in the first place. I am not paying for another dime of her tuition. She can give me the keys to her car, and she can figure this shit out by herself, if she thinks I have to support this. I'm not paying for her to whore it up all over New York.

"So you're going to blackmail her into keeping a baby she doesn't want? What good does that do?"

He didn't respond. He didn't know what to say.

She continued. "You have every right to be upset and disappointed. But this isn't about you. This is about her. She is confused, and she is scared, and she needs us on her team."

"I honestly can't believe what you're saying. You support this. You think she should terminate her pregnancy?"

"I think that it's her body and her choice. I think that it's a difficult position for someone at her age. She doesn't feel ready to have a child; she has other things in mind for her future. None of which include being a mother right now. I understand that. I do."

"How can you say that when it was so hard for you to conceive?"

"Fitz, do not bring my issues in to this. You know that's not fair. Again, this isn't about me or my personal thoughts on the matter, it's about her. Every situation is different."

"I understand that it would be harder for her, but she could still do all the things that she wants. We will support her. She has to know that. An abortion is not the way."

"She does understand that, but Fitz, she does not want a baby. It's not about support. It's not the right time for her. And she doesn't want to have deal with the child's father for the rest of her life. She barely even likes him."

"What?! You said they were dating!"

"It's casual," she said trying not to get bogged down by the details of their relationship.

"It's casual? So what? They were just hooking up?"

"I guess."

"Jesus. It just keeps getting worse," he said as massaged his temples. "No. No. This is ridiculous. This is not the way you handle situations like this. I'm sorry, but she can't just act like a harlot, be completely irresponsible and then not have to face the consequences."

"She is facing the consequences! This is difficult for her. She's making tough calls in light of all of this."

"No. She needs to learn a lesson! She needs to understand that when you have causal, unprotected sex, these things happen. She can't just make this go away with an abortion."

"First and foremost, a baby is not a punishment for having sex. A consequence yes. A punishment absolutely not. She doesn't need to learn a lesson by having a child. That is ridiculous. And secondly, she does understand. She made a mistake. One, I bet she will never make again."

Olivia was starting to get frustrated as her patience wore thin. "How are you being this obtuse? How are you being this unreasonable? She is your daughter. She needs your support not your condemnation."

"Is this what you think parenting is about? Is this how you would handle it if Charlotte came to you with something like this? Just all calm, cool and collected like an abortion is just no big deal? Get real, Olivia. Karen's not your daughter so it's real easy for you to judge how I'm handling this."

"How dare you? I love Karen! There is nothing I wouldn't do for her or Jerry or Teddy or Charlotte. And yes, maybe it is different because I didn't birth her, but I would treat Charlotte with just as much compassion as I'm showing Karen, something that you are lacking right now."

"I taught my daughter right from wrong, and I expect her to adhere to it. To know the difference between owning up to your mistakes and making them disappear," he yelled.

"This is just not what this is. This is not what's happening. Not everyone believes that life starts at conception. Karen doesn't believe that. She's allowed to think that!"

"Do you think that? Do you agree with her?" he asked, completely confused.

"No absolutely not. Any life that I create starts the moment I realize it's there. But, Fitz, everyone is different. We don't all have to think the same way and believe the same things. It's her right to think that, and it's her choice to do what she thinks is right with her body."

Trying to mull over what she said, he was becoming more frustrated. "That is just bullshit. 'Life doesn't start at conception'. When she was talking to your swollen belly, did she not think Charlotte was real? Did she think we had a right to terminate Charlotte's life? No! She absolutely did not. She can keep thinking that bullshit logic if she wants, but she can't just use it when it's convenient for her."

"You know what? It is easy for you to throw around moral judgments and have black and white ideas about what is right and what is wrong, but the truth of the matter is that you will never know what it feels like to be in her situation. You will never know what it feels like to have an unwanted, unplanned pregnancy. To feel like a failure and a disappointment because you don't want something that should feel so _natural_ and so _desirable_. You will never understand the pain, the strife for even considering such an option. Until you can grow a fucking uterus, until it's possible for you to know firsthand what that feels like, you don't get an opinion on the matter. So you can save your moralism, your bullshit conservatism, for someone who gives a shit. I don't have the time for it."

"I can't believe you're acting like such a bitch right now."

"A bitch? Really? You need to leave this room. You need to get out of my face right now!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Last time I checked, I've made every mortgage payment for the past ten years in this place. This is _my_ home."

"Okay. No problem. Then, I'll gladly leave _your_ home," she said as she ran out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Knowing that he used all of the wrong words, he followed her out. "Liv, please. I didn't mean…"

She cut him off. "Fuck you, Fitz," she whispered as she made her to Charlotte's nursery. "Don't follow me."

She carefully picked up her daughter from her crib, quickly picked up her diaper bag and ran down the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked, trying hard not to raise his voice in front of their daughter.

"Liv!" he called after her.

She ignored him completely. She grabbed a jacket, her keys, and her purse. With her hands completely full, she ran out of the door.

* * *

**AN: I know this was a lot, but I always try to write realistically, and I think this is real scenario. I think any parent would voice some of Fitz's concerns. Olivia is also doing the best she can, doing what she thinks is right for Karen. I'd love your thoughts on the matter. It may help me decide where I go from here. **


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia couldn't remember the drive from her home to the bakery. It was like she was on autopilot. She was fuming, and the only thing she could think about was Fitz and his awful words. Never did she think she would be so angry with him. When he ran out of the house on her trail, she was seeing red. Now that she was in the parking lot of her bakery, she was still livid, but she managed to calm down. Charlotte fell soundly back asleep on the ride to the bakery. Olivia felt terrible for dragging her into this in the middle of her nap, but she needed to leave, and she had no idea when she would be ready to return.

With her Charlotte in her arms, she used the back entry to go inside of her original bakery. It always gave her calm. And it always felt like home.

"Liv," Abby said, taken aback by her presence. "What are you and Little Bit doing here?" she asked as she approached her, taking Charlotte out of her hands.

"I just needed to finish some paperwork," she replied convincingly. "Get back to work. Ignore us," she said taking Charlotte back in her arms. "If anyone calls for me, tell them I am not here. And I mean _anyone_. No exceptions whatsoever," she said to the room.

As she passed through the kitchen, she ignored the alarmed looks she received from Tara, Krista and Jessica, the newest girls on staff. Once she was inside of her office, she shut the door and placed Charlotte in her stationary entertainer. She pulled her phone out of her purse to turn it off completely. She already had fifteen missed calls from Fitz. She also had an unread text message from Karen.

**I rescheduled my appointment. I need more time. Thanks for your support.**

Olivia couldn't respond. She didn't want to think about Karen or her pregnancy anymore. She turned her phone off, sat behind her desk and cried.

* * *

Fitz could not believe how awful his day was going. He was on the brink of a panic attack with his thoughts moving rapidly from Karen's pregnancy and possible abortion to Olivia storming out of the house with their infant daughter. She wouldn't answer her cell phone, and when he tried to call both of the bakeries, each person who answered said she wasn't there.

Olivia had only been gone for an hour, but it felt like all day to him. He had been holed up in their bedroom trying to decompress with few glasses of scotch. As he thought about the Karen situation, he was fortunate that he hadn't said any of that stuff he shared with Olivia to his daughter. Though he was resolved in his feelings regarding the matter, he knew that with any conversation he had with Karen he would need to be more sensitive. He hadn't meant to get Olivia so riled up. And certainly didn't mean to say that his home wasn't her home. He was just angry. Angry at the situation that forced them to argue, angry at Karen for being so irresponsible, angry at Olivia that she was so dismissive of his opinions, and angry at himself for not having control over the situation.

A soft tapping on the door took him out of his thoughts.

"What," he answered.

"Can I come in?" he heard Karen say.

"Come in," he replied. He could barely look at his daughter without his emotions getting the best of him.

"Karen, I'm not ready to talk right now. I have a lot of things on my mind, and I can't discuss this right now."

"I know. I'm just letting you know that I'm going to moms. I think it's best I stay with her."

"Does she know about this?" he asked harshly.

"No. Not all. Please don't tell her, dad. You and Liv are the only people who know. Please," she begged.

"I won't tell her. If you decide, that's your business."

"Thanks. I think I'm just going to fly back tomorrow."

"Like hell you will. The whole reason you're supposed to be in town is to take family pictures. Olivia spent a lot of time trying to figure out a time that works with the photographers and the family's schedules."

"Okay," she agreed with a sigh.

"If you want to get back in my good graces, consider dying your hair back to its normal color before our pictures. No offense, but you look like a Muppet," he said bitingly. In that moment, he could tell that his liquid courage was getting the best of him, but he didn't care.

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and hastily left his room without speaking another word to him.

* * *

Four hours later, Olivia was still confined to her office. No one had disturbed her as she requested. Charlotte was content as she lay on her back on her floor gym. When Olivia was pregnant, she rearranged her office space considerably so that her daughter would be at home any time she came to visit. She sat on the floor with Charlotte and played with her quietly.

A thud on her office door interrupted their tranquil playtime.

"Come in," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Liv." Abby greeted. "I just wanted to let you know that my shift's over here. I'm going to head to the Westfield shop. Quinn will be in shortly."

Olivia didn't respond.

"Have you been crying? Is everything okay?" Abby asked worriedly. She came inside her office and closed the door behind her.

"I can't even talk about it," Olivia said dryly.

"If there's anything you need, you know I'm here."

"Do you have plans tonight?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Not really. Just drinks with some friends."

"Do you…would you mind if we crashed at her place?" she asked nervously.

"No. Not all. You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks," she said as she started to cry again. "I'm sorry. It's just...I'm sorry."

Abby rummaged through her purse, found her key ring and slid off her house key. She kneeled beside Olivia and took her in her arms.

"Whatever's going on, I promise it will be okay," Abby tried to console. She pulled away and gave Olivia her house key. "I'm not sure when I'll be home after I leave Westfield, but here's the key to my place."

"Thanks, Abby."

"You're welcome."

Abby picked up Charlotte from her mat. "Bye-Bye, Little Bit," she said as she kissed her cheek. She handed her to Olivia who gladly cuddled her daughter.

"See you later," Olivia managed to sniffle out as her friend departed.

On her knees, she grabbed her cell phone from her desk and turned it back on. She was not surprised to see that she had half a dozen voicemails from her husband.

Before even listening to them, she reluctantly decided to call him back. She didn't have time to grow anxious anticipating his voice because he answered immediately.

"Livvie," he said desperately on the other end. "Where are you?"

"I'm just calling to let you know that I'm fine. And Charlotte's fine."

"Are you coming home?" he asked sadly.

"I apparently don't have a home to return to," she replied sharply.

"Damn it, Liv! You know I didn't mean that. You _know_ that."

"Do I? Because you said it with so much conviction, like you had been waiting a long time to remind me whose home it really is," she replied trying to fight back tears.

He didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't true, but he knew she wasn't ready to hear or accept that response. "Come home," he said with despair. "I want to see my daughter. Teddy will be here soon. He will want to see his sister. You can't do this," he said. His words were slurring together. He couldn't hide his drunken state any more.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to, Fitz. You are not my father." Rolling her eyes as if he could see her, "Thank god," she mumbled under her breath. "You're doing such a bang up job right now." She knew that it was below the belt, but she wanted him to feel the sting that she felt earlier.

"Wow!" he muttered and scoffed in response. Becoming annoyed with her stubbornness, "Well you do whatever the hell you want to do any other time, so why should I be surprised?" he stated angrily.

"Okay. You are clearly drunk. And you're making this worse for me."

"No. _You_ are making this worse for _me_," he corrected. "I want my family in _our_ home. That's all I want. That's all I need."

Antsy in her mother's lap, Charlotte squealed for attention.

"I have to go Fitz. I'm fine. We're fine. So sober up for Teddy," she said and hung up the phone.

She stood up with Charlotte and rummaged through her desk drawers until she found a spare make-up bag and an extra flat-iron. She grabbed all of their belongings, so that she could leave for Abby's.

Olivia couldn't have imagined that she would feel like a refugee, displaced from her home, in her office with her daughter in tow. She needed another moment to think, to breathe before she departed. She sat down and placed Charlotte back in her lap.

"You are so perfect," she whispered to her giggly daughter before leaning down to kiss her. "Stay this perfect forever."

As she looked at her gorgeous baby girl, she wondered if there would ever be a time when she broke her heart, when she disappointed her. Right now she just couldn't imagine it. And then it clicked. To go from truly in your heart believing that your child could never or would never disappoint you to realizing that they can and will must be truly devastating. She hurt for Fitz, but that didn't excuse the way he spoke to her or the way he made her feel unwelcome in a home she thought they shared.

With all of her belongings together, she hastily left for Abby's.

* * *

The next morning, Fitz was trying his best to stay sane, but his youngest son was driving him crazy with his relentless question asking and horseplay. Teddy had managed to sprawl out almost every toy he owned at his father's house all over the living room. Maybe if Fitz had gotten more than three hours of sleep, he would have more patience for his son. His sleep deprivation coupled with the frustration he felt with his wife and disappointment with Karen only fueled his low levels of tolerance. But he realized it wasn't Teddy's fault, so he was doing his best not to take it on out on him.

"Daddy, can I wear my cape today?" Teddy asked.

"No, bud. You have to wear the outfit that's already set out for you."

"But why? I like my cape!" he whined.

"Maybe you can take a few pictures in them," Fitz conceded. "Go finish playing in the living room."

"Yay!" he yelled and ran out of the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks to face his father. "When is Charlotte coming?!" he asked eagerly.

"In a little while, bud. Go play," Fitz urged.

As Teddy left the kitchen, Fitz heard the front door close. His stomach dropped. He was beyond anxious to face Olivia. He went to meet her in the foyer, but was welcomed by his eldest children instead, who both opted to stay at Mellie's place for the night.

They were both dressed in attire Olivia pre-approved for pictures a few days prior. Jerry wore a blue v-neck sweater and khaki trousers. Karen donned a brown above the knee skirt with a navy sweater over a cream collared shirt and dark brown riding boots. They looked like they could have graced the pages of a J. Crew catalog.

"Hey, dad," Jerry greeted.

"Hey Jerry," he said reaching to give him a hug.

To Karen's surprise, he reached to embrace her as well. He kissed the top of her head.

"You dyed your hair back to normal," Fitz noticed. It had been professionally cut, colored and styled. "It looks great, sweetheart," he complimented genuinely.

"Yeah. Mom freaked out over it," Jerry said.

"I don't know why everyone gives shit about my hair. It's _my_ hair!"

"Watch your language," Fitz scolded. "You cannot possibly think your hair looks worse than it did yesterday."

She rolled her eyes and checked out herself in a nearby mirror.

"No. It's pretty cute," she said combing through it with her fingers.

He ushered them into the living room where they all took seats on the couch.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jerry asked, taking in the sight of Teddy's toys.

"Teddy had a bit of fun last night," Fitz explained.

"You guys give him free reign. He needs to clean this up," Karen said. "Teddy," she yelled. "Get down here and clean up your mess."

"He's fine. I'll get it," Fitz said as he began to clean up Teddy's mess.

"Where's, Liv?" Jerry asked. "Yeah. I sent her a text yesterday, but she didn't respond," Karen added.

"Running errands," he lied. He had no idea where Olivia was, but he was equally restless to see her. The photographers were expected at any minute. He knew, or at least he hoped, she wouldn't bail on their photo session. It was something she talked about and looked forward to for weeks.

The sound of the doorbell halted their conversation. Fitz stomach dropped a second time, hoping it was Olivia at the door.

"That's probably her," he said to Jerry and Karen.

"Why would she ring the bell?" Karen asked as he was leaving the room.

"Full hands," Fitz explained as he entered their foyer.

He was disappointed when he opened the door was greeted by Ramona and Sam, their photographers for the afternoon.

"Hi guys," Fitz greeted with a forced smile. "Come on in."

"Hello." "Hi," the pair responded at the same time as Fitz let them inside.

He ushered them to their formal living room.

"You can set up wherever. I know Olivia doesn't want too many staged photographs, so if you want to take a walk through the house to figure where you want us, feel free," he said.

He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He was sweating bullets. He couldn't believe his wife had yet to arrive. He grabbed his phone to call her. As soon as he dialed her number, he heard the front door open and shut again.

"Hi you two," he heard from the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief just hearing his wife's voice.

"What happened in here?" he heard her ask as he approached their informal living room.

"Apparently Teddy happened," Karen answered.

Teddy came barreling down the stairs upon hearing Olivia's voice.

"Liv!" he yelled. "Charlotte!" he exclaimed with equal excitement.

Olivia was holding Charlotte on her hip. She hadn't noticed Fitz staring at her, but he certainly noticed her. She wasn't dressed for their shoot, but he knew that she was fully prepared for it. Her hair was meticulously straightened. Her make-up was camera ready. The only thing missing was her outfit. She was in black leggings that shaped her ass to perfection, a tiny white v-neck t-shirt that showed off the months she spent in the gym working on defining her abs post baby, and sneakers. She wasn't trying to grab his attention with her attire, but she did so effortlessly.

"Hi, buddy," Olivia greeted him. She bent down to kiss his forehead, low enough so that he could greet his sister.

"Teddy, can you clean up your toys for me?" she asked kindly. "I think we might take pictures in here," she explained.

He frowned, not thrilled with the prospect of cleaning up after himself. Olivia gave him a serious, no nonsense look, and he went straight to the task at hand.

"Thanks, bud," she said to him with a smile.

She wasn't done delegating tasks. "Karen, can you get her changed for me. Her outfit is in a pink garment bag hanging in her closet."

"Sure," Karen agreed, taking Charlotte out of Olivia's hands.

"Jerry, can you pull the cars in the garage. I'm not sure if they want outdoor shots, but I don't want the cars in view."

"I'm on it," he replied as she threw him a set of keys.

Olivia turned around and noticed Fitz for the first time.

"Hi," he said softly.

She gave him a strained smiled in return and headed up the stairs to get changed. He swiftly followed her.

"Are the photographers here?" she asked with him on her trail. "I saw a car outside that I didn't recognize."

"They're here. They're setting up," he explained.

"Oh good. Great timing," she said as she entered their bedroom.

She knew that Fitz wanted to have a conversation, but she didn't have the time or the energy. She had one thing on her mind, and it was their photographs. Fitz knew he should have probably been groveling for her forgiveness, but he was too angry and annoyed that she had him worrying about her whereabouts for hours. He still had no clue where she stayed the night before.

"Would it have killed you to answer one of the many texts I sent you?" he asked as soon as the door closed shut.

She hastily entered their closet, taking her t-shirt off, and responded, "Would it have killed you to ask Teddy to clean up his toys from _your_ living room?"

He followed her to the doorway of their closet. "Come on, Olivia. Teddy's toys are everywhere because he was disappointed when he couldn't play with his sister last night. So I gave him a bit of a break. Okay, so please don't pick a fight with me over something so silly."

"I'm not. I'm asking a simple question. We have pictures to take and _your_ living room is a disaster," she said as she pulled a beige cashmere sweater over her head.

"Stop saying that!"

"Stop saying what?" she asked innocently, looking for a pair of jeans.

_"Your_. As if you don't live here to. I'm sorry, Liv. You know it's not how I meant it."

"We don't have time for this conversation. The photographers and the kids are downstairs waiting," she said as she slid on and buttoned up her dark, blue skinny jeans. She quickly slid on a pair of boots and rushed past him to leave the room.

* * *

Despite the thick tension between Fitz and Olivia, their photo session was going great. Olivia was adamant that she didn't want traditional, staged photos where everyone smiled for the camera. She wanted them to feel more relaxed and look natural. She wanted aspects of their lives captured. Ramona and Sam took shots of Teddy playing with Charlotte. They photographed Karen and Jerry holding Charlotte and all of the kids laughing and playing together in their living room. They captured candid photos of Jerry and Karen laughing as Fitz attempted to play the piano, Olivia changing Charlotte in her nursery and rocking Charlotte in her chair. They took actions shot of Olivia and Karen baking cookies while Charlotte watched gleefully in her high chair. They managed to capture Olivia roughhousing with Jerry and Teddy. They took group shots of all of the kids together and with them joined by Fitz and Olivia on opposite ends. The two hour photo shoot was exhausting, but fun. Whatever fraught feelings present between Fitz and Olivia were concealed for the camera.

"Oh! We need a few shots of just you and Fitz," Ramona suggested to Olivia as they were wrapping up the session.

"We don't have to do that. You've got us with the kids, so that's plenty," Olivia replied. Even if she and Fitz weren't in a fight, she still would have been hesitant to take photos of just the two of them. She was more concerned to have photos of the kids for their memories.

"Liv, the last time we took pictures of just Charlotte, you said that you would let us take pictures of you two as well," Sam reminded her.

Olivia looked to Fitz who seemed just as reluctant as she was.

"We'd love to have you for our portfolio even if you don't want them for yourselves. We'll tack on the last thirty minutes of photos free of charge," Ramona added.

Olivia sighed and checked her watch.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes. I have to head in to work in a bit," Olivia agreed much to the surprise of Fitz. He had no clue why she was headed to work on a Saturday, a day she normally took off since having Charlotte.

"Great. Why don't you sit in the chair near the fireplace in your formal living room," Ramona suggested. They followed her into the room and took seats on opposite sides of the couch.

"Uh let's try that chair," Ramona said, pointing to a single person chair.

They slowly walked to the chair Olivia took a seat while Fitz stood beside Ramona and Sam laughed at their awkwardness.

"No. Fitz, take a seat. Olivia, sit in his lap," Ramona said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but did what was requested. She sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her. It would never fail to amaze either of them what their closeness could do to each other. She instinctively melted into him like she normally would. He smelled amazing. She couldn't deny how safe she felt on his lap with his arms around her. He was entirely at peace holding his wife. She leaned into him, and he nuzzled her neck, which made for a perfect, intimate photo. She grabbed his hand, and for a moment, they weren't in the middle of a fight, tensions weren't high. They both felt semblances of the love they typically shared.

"I think we got it," Sam declared causing Olivia to hop out of his lap instantly.

"Great! I can't thank you two enough for making the time to do this. I know our schedules can be impossible to figure out."

"Not a problem," Ramona said. "Thanks for letting us photograph you and your family. You have such beautiful children and such a beautiful home."

Olivia looked to Fitz and was reminded all over again why she was angry in the first place. "Thanks," she said trying not to sound bitter.

"Well if that's all you need, I'm just going to excuse myself. My husband can show you out," Olivia said as she walked out of the living room to head up stairs.

"Liv," Fitz called to her.

"What?" she answered, coldly.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" he said as he followed her to the staircase.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it, Fitz? I have to run to work."

"Since when do you work on Saturdays?"

"Since Tara called out last minute. We're short staffed, and we've been seeing upswings on Saturday nights now that the Jazz café opened up beside us," she explained. She didn't feel like she owed him any form of an explanation, but she knew it would be easier for him to let her go without another fight.

"So you're not taking Charlotte?" he asked nervously. He hoped she would say no. He could take that as a sign that she was staying home for the night.

"No. I won't get anything done if she's there. Is that all? Can I go? I'm already running late."

"Fine," he said in a huff.

* * *

"Thanks for coming in Liv," Abby said as they worked on a mock, five-tired display cake for their storefront window. They were working diligently in the back while Krista and Quinn manned the front of the shop. Olivia looked at her watch, surprised by how fast time had gone by. They were fifteen minutes until closing, and she had somehow managed to spend all afternoon not thinking about anything, but work.

"Not a problem," Olivia replied.

"You really didn't have to come in. I think we could have handled it."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah the last time someone didn't show up on a Saturday, and I randomly checked in, it was chaos. So better safe than sorry," she said. "Besides, it gives me something else to think about," she said mumbled.

"Are you going to fill me in about last night? I mean I loved our sleepover, but it was little random."

Olivia couldn't explain her fight with Fitz without explaining the situation with Karen so she refrained from talking about it. She still wasn't in the mood to share her feelings.

She sighed before explaining, "It was just a dumb fight."

"So everything is fine. Should I expect you tonight? You're more than welcome."

"I probably should go back home, but thanks," she said with a smile.

As she and Abby worked quietly together, Quinn and Krista burst through the back of the shop. They washed their hands and took off of their aprons. Olivia looked at her watch again. They were closer to closing, but it wasn't time yet. She let it go thinking they must have been very dead up front to wrap up early. They still had a few tasks to do in the back of the shop before they could leave for the night. Olivia assumed they were getting ahead start, but when they grabbed their purses and keys from the employee cubbies, she was a bit confused.

"Where are you going? We're not officially closed," she said to the pair at the exact moment that her husband walked to the back of the shop.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" she asked, equally confused by his appearance.

"He gave us the rest of the night off," Krista explained to her boss.

"Oh he did?" Olivia said eyeing Fitz suspiciously. "I'm not sure why he would have done that. He's not the one who signs your checks," she said to them while staring at him grimly.

Unsure of whether they were officially off work, both Quinn and Krista halted their movements, which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"But since Mr. Grant here has decided to end your night early, I guess you can go," she said with a smile trying to play off her anger. However, Fitz knew not to say another word.

Abby continued to work, completely oblivious to the tension in the room. "Abby, you're free to go too. I've got it from here. We can have one of the girls do it tomorrow."

"Liv, are you sure? We still have some break-down to do."

"Yes. It's fine. I've got it," she said. She needed to be alone with her husband so that she could tear into him properly.

"Uh okay," she reluctantly agreed. Getting to a good stopping place, Abby took off her apron, gathered her things and left the kitchen. "Call me if you need anything," she said before leaving.

Olivia made sure it was just the two of them before locking up behind her employees.

"What the hell do you think you're doing relieving my staff?" she said angrily.

"I needed to be alone with you," he explained.

"So you waltz your ass to my place of business and start telling my staff what to do? I don't fucking think so," she said. She was so mad she couldn't stay in one spot. She moved around the kitchen and started to complete the night's tasks. She emptied baking bowls and refilled canisters, restraining herself from physically assaulting her husband.

"I probably shouldn't have done that, but Liv…"

"Oh, you just think you '_probably shouldn't have'_? No, let me be clear. You 100% shouldn't have done that. If I would have come to your office and took it upon myself to end a meeting, you would have had my head on a stick, Fitzgerald!"

He felt the gravity of her anger with her tone alone. She was now doubly infuriated with him.

"It is unprofessional! Just because my business is less corporate than yours does not give you the right to act like you make any major or minor decisions in here," she said as she restocked a few of shelves.

He figured he better put himself to good use. He went to the sink and began to wash a few dirty dishes. Their backs were turned away from each other as they completed their respective tasks.

"This place is mine! In fact, it's apparently the only place with walls and doors that I can rightfully say belongs to me," she spouted. When she was done stocking shelves, she started to sweep the floor.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he said when she finally let him get a word in. "I just needed to talk to you, and this felt like the only way."

"Where's Charlotte?"

"Karen and Jerry are keeping an eye on her. I just needed to come down here and apologize for yesterday," he said as he scrubbed a pan clean. "I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to imply that our house isn't your house. It is just as much your house as it is my house. It doesn't even feel complete without you. Everything, and I mean everything, that I have, that I own belongs to you, too" he explained as he dried off the pan.

"I was just so angry and hurt yesterday, and I lashed out at you, and that wasn't fair. You're the last person to deserve that, especially when you were so loving and kind and gentle to my daughter. You were better to her than her own father," he said softly, finishing up the last of the dishes.

He dried his hands and turned to face Olivia who was still diligently sweeping. He knew that she was listening, but he needed her full attention. He came up behind her and gently took the broom out of her hand. He turned her around to face him. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"And I shouldn't have said you were acting like a bitch because that could not have been farther from the truth. You were acting like any compassionate parent would. And I'm embarrassed that I couldn't have been better, acted better in that situation. It's just…that was…_is_ hard for me."

"I get that, but that doesn't give you the right to…"

"Liv," he said, holding his hand up. "I'm not done. There is nothing I can say that justifies my behavior yesterday. I'm not trying to justify it. I can only try to explain why I reacted that way. It's not just because I'm staunchly prolife, and it has nothing to do with my politics. It's not just because Karen isn't my innocent little girl anymore. It's because when I think about the creation of life, right now, all I can think about is Charlotte. The idea that life as precious as Charlotte's could be ended, for whatever arbitrary reason, hurts my heart. Charlotte at one point was also just an embryo. She was just as tiny as what's growing inside Karen, and to think that such a life could be done away with is horrifying to me. Think about how much joy Charlotte brought to our lives even before she was born. Even before she was conceived, we loved the _idea_ of having something, someone as miraculous as Charlotte. I can't bear to think potential life, life that is so profound, life that brings so much happiness, would be done away with because Karen's not ready. You are never ready to be a parent. There is never truly a right time. So it's come earlier than she would have liked? That's okay. She can handle it. We can handle it. Everything happens for a reason. Karen is carrying life inside of her, a life just like Charlotte's, and it breaks my heart that she would end something that will change her life in the most extraordinary ways."

Overcome with emotion, she wept hearing him equate Karen's pregnancy to Charlotte's life.

He continued. "And I should have said all of this yesterday. I shouldn't have blown up. I shouldn't have called you or Karen out of your names because I let my emotions get the best of me. But you are my best friend, and I feel like I can be unfiltered with you and vent to you and say all of the awful things I wouldn't dare say to anyone else because I know you're not judging me. All I can say is I am sorry, and I promise I'll do better the next time we're hit with something like this. Just please don't stay away from me like that again. Please don't take my daughter away from me. I've never been more scared by the thought of losing you or her."

She moved closer to him and threw herself in his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she cried. He lifted her chin, tilting her head, to kiss her away tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once more with his lips against her cheeks.

"It's okay," she replied. "I'm sorry, too. And you don't ever have to worry about me keeping Charlotte away from you. You're such an amazing father."

Feeling relieved, they exhaled simultaneously while letting of go their embrace.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We need to finish talking to Karen," he replied, and she nodded in agreement. "But Liv, I need you on my side with this. As my wife, I need you supporting me. We need to have a united front. I will support Karen however she needs me too, but I will not support this decision. I can't. If having an abortion is honestly what she feels like she needs to do, then so be it. I can't stop her, and I won't try. But I will not act like I agree with it. I will not advise her to end this pregnancy. I will not help finance it. I don't want any part of it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"Okay. But I agreed to take her to her appointment."

"What? Liv…"

"But I can make other arrangements for her if that's what she decides to do. I love you, and I support you, and if you're uncomfortable with me being there, then we'll figure something else out."

He scooped her up in his arms again and lowered his head to rub hips against hers. Wanting to feel his mouth completely she pressed her lips on his. When he opened his mouth the slightest bit, she eased her tongue inside. Her skin tingled feeling his tongue move against hers. He slid his hand down her back to her ass, cupping it gently, and walking them until they were met with the edge of the work table in the middle of the kitchen. He gracefully picked her up, and set her down, as if her body was weightless, without breaking their kiss. She pulled away the moment he stood between her legs.

"This is where we had our first kiss," she reminded him with a grin. He returned her smile and pecked her lips.

"This is also where you seduced me for the first time, and we got caught by Karen. You know, come to think of it, Karen has started a lot of shit between us."

"First of all, I did not seduce you. Secondly, Karen is the reason we met," she replied.

"I guess I will always owe her for wanting the world's most expensive birthday cake," he joked.

"You will never let it go. Ever," she replied, poking his chest.

"For you, it was worth it," he said before capturing her lips.

She hopped down off the table and grabbed his hand, dragging him around the room until she gathered all of her belongings. "Come on. I'm riding with you. I want to play with our Butterball before we have to put her down," she said.

She reached to turn off the lights, but before she could, he pulled her to him. "I love you, beautiful," he said sincerely.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for your responses to the last chapter. Whew! Y'all had some feelings about Fitz lol. It took a few more small tiffs and a photoshoot, but they made up in this chapter. What did you think of his apology? Do you have more sympathy for his point of view? Did Olivia let him off the hook too soon or should she have let him grovel more? Next chapter, they will talk to Karen, and we will find out her decision. Let me know what you thought! Thanks reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz's world felt off kilter whenever he was fighting with his wife. Now that her much smaller hand covered his over the center console of his SUV, his world felt righted. He looked to her, and saw her gazing out of her passenger window, looking deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as they headed to their home from the bakery.

She turned to face him and stated plainly, "I want a new house."

That was the last thing he was expecting to hear. "I thought we just cleared that up."

"We did. You said you were sorry. You said that you didn't mean it. I understand that, and I'm not angry with you anymore, but that doesn't change hurt feelings."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Livvie."

"I know you didn't, but you _did_. And frankly, I don't ever want to feel like I don't have a right to be in my home. And to an extent, you're right. You paid for that home. My name isn't on any documents relating to it."

"I will put your name on them."

"No. I don't want that. I want something that's truly _ours_. We discussed it before, and I wasn't ready to move, but now I am. I want to a buy a new home as soon as possible."

"But we decided that we would wait another year at minimum. It makes sense with our finances and for Teddy for us to wait. We decided that it'd be at least another year before we made another huge investment."

"I know. But that's not what I want anymore."

He sighed, completely uninterested in fighting with her when they had just resolved their argument, or at least he thought.

"Can we table this for now? I hear you. I do, but right now my main concern is Karen, and what the hell I'm going to say to her because right now I have no clue."

"Let's hope she didn't overhear our argument because, dear god, we're going to need an intervention if she did. But for starters, you're going to apologize for your previous response. You should have heard her out when she had the courage to tell you and not make her wait for over 24 hours until you were ready to talk about it."

He nodded in agreement.

"And I honestly don't know what you should say to her after that. Just tell her how you feel, but most importantly, please just be sensitive. If you think it's hard for you, you need to understand that it's twice as hard for her. She's the one that has to make the decision. It's not your place to sway her."

"Do I need to call Mellie? I mean, this is something that I would want to know about if the situation were reversed. This could have adverse effects for our daughter, and I wouldn't want to be left in the dark about it."

"I don't know, honey. Honestly, I think this is Karen's call. She's not a child. She's not a minor. She could have handled this by herself in New York without telling any of us, and we would have been none the wiser. I know Mellie would _want_ to know, but does she honestly _need_ to know? I think that's for Karen to decide."

"She _could_ have done this in New York. Why didn't she?"

"I have no idea. I think maybe it's the familiarity and comfort of being at home. She knows D.C. in a way that she doesn't know New York. She said she didn't want her friends to know. Maybe she thought they would somehow find out about it. I don't know how they would, but maybe she was nervous about it."

"I think she's just unsure, which is all the more reason why she should keep it. If she was confident about her decision, she wouldn't have told you. She would have just done it. She's obviously having second thoughts about it."

"Well, honey, this isn't a decision to take lightly. I would hope it's something she would go back and forth about. It's irreversible," she said as they pulled into their driveway.

He let out a heavy breath before taking the key out of the ignition. "I'm not ready for this," he admitted quietly, turning to face her.

She leaned over the console and captured his lips before quickly releasing them.

"Let's just get it over with," she replied.

Hand-in-hand, they entered their home where they were met by the booming sounds of a television and pitch darkness save the flickering light illuminating from their living room.

She led him to the living room where they found Teddy and Karen snuggled on the couch with a blanket. Teddy was fast asleep. Jerry was sprawled out on their chaise with Charlotte firmly placed on his chest. Olivia and Fitz smiled at each other, loving seeing their children content, all in one place.

"Hi," Olivia whispered to the room, careful not to disturb the littlest Grants.

"Hey," Karen whispered back.

Olivia and Fitz both took a seat on opposite sides of the living room.

"How was she?" Olivia asked. "Did she give you much of a fuss?"

"No. She was perfect," Karen replied as Olivia reached and grabbed Charlotte off of her brother's chest.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on both of them," Fitz said. "What are your plans for the night?" he asked, addressing no one in particular.

"I'm going to Derek's. He's in town for the weekend, and it's his 21st birthday." Jerry said as he got up from the couch. "You don't mind do you? I know we were supposed to have 'family bonding time.'"

"No. I don't mind. I think that two hour photoshoot counts for plenty of family bonding time," Fitz said lightheartedly.

"Okay well I'm just going to head out," Jerry explained. "Karen, do you need a ride or are you staying here tonight?" he asked, realizing that they rode there together.

"I think I'm just going to stay here for a little bit," she answered, knowing that she needed to talk to her father.

"Sounds good. See you later. Love you all," he said as he left the room.

"Why don't I put Charlotte down," Olivia said following Jerry out.

"I'll tuck Teddy in," Fitz responded moving to pick up his son to carry him to his room. "Karen, can we meet you down here in twenty?"

"Sure," she replied nervously.

Olivia took it upon herself to be as slow as possible in putting Charlotte to bed. She wanted to avoid the conversation as much as her husband and stepdaughter. She took her sweet time nursing Charlotte and changing her into pajamas. She even clipped her tiny finger and toe nails while she was sleeping, the only time Charlotte allowed it to happen. When she knew she had procrastinated for far too long, she hesitantly placed Charlotte in her crib. She leaned and kissed her, taking in her intoxicating baby scent.

"I love you, sweet pea. Sleep tight," she whispered and left the room.

When she exited the nursery, she was met by Fitz who was just leaving Teddy's room. He too was putting off the conversation with Karen. He helped Teddy change into pajamas and even read him part of a bedtime story, despite the fact that Teddy was already half-asleep.

Knowing that he was putting off the discussion with Karen too, "We're pathetic," she said to him with a smile, trying to make light of this awful situation.

"Let's just do it," he said leading her downstairs to their living room. Karen was patiently waiting, texting on her phone.

"Sorry that took so long," Olivia said.

"It's fine," Karen replied.

"Karen, I don't even know where to start," Fitz said as he got comfortable on a couch beside his wife. He looked to Olivia as if she had the words and then remembered that he needed to apologize.

"But first I just want to say that I am sorry."

Karen looked completely shocked to be getting any form of an apology.

"I am sorry that I didn't give you the space to share your thoughts and explain the situation. And for that, I apologize. I also need to let you know that I love you. Sweetheart, you mean the world to me, and I love you so so much. There is honestly nothing in this world you could do to make me love you less. It's just not possible."

Hearing that brought so much relief she began to cry. She was legitimately worried that her father would hate her and be mad at her forever.

"That being said, I can't lie to you. I am extremely disappointed in the predicament that you're in. I hate that you've found yourself in this situation. I hate that you didn't use your best judgment when it came to sex, and I hate that you're thinking about ending your pregnancy. You can't just…"

Olivia gave him a look, wordlessly telling him that the tangent he was about to go on was inappropriate.

"But we're not here to lecture you," Olivia interrupted.

"No. we're not," Fitz added, trying to course correct. "I'm here to say that I support you, Karen, but I cannot get behind your decision to terminate your pregnancy. I honestly think it's the wrong call. I will still love you just the same if you go through with it, but I cannot support you ending a life. It's just wrong."

"I appreciate that you support me, but please don't make me feel guilty about it."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty."

"You are! You're saying that it's life, but I just don't see it that way. And even if I did, I'm just not ready right now."

"I understand that sentiment. I wasn't ready when your mother and I found out she was pregnant with Jerry, but honey, when stuff like this happens you just _get_ ready. No one is ever really ready to be a parent."

"Well I'm sure you were more ready than _me_. You were at least married!"

"You don't have to be married to have a baby."

Karen rolled her eyes with disdain. "Really, dad? Please don't be ridiculous. If I had come to you saying that I was pregnant, and I was keeping it, we would be having a different conversation, one that involved pushing me to marry the father to raise the baby in _healthy_ environment with two parents."

"I would never do that. And I resent that accusation."

Rolling her eyes again, "Sure," she replied.

"Karen, please, I just want you to know that you have so much support. I know you say you're not ready, but you have every resource available to you. Everything that you could possibly need to raise this baby and finish school in four years is available to you. If you need a nanny, we will hire one. If you need a night nurse so that you can study, we will find one. There is nothing you have to be worried about in that regard."

"There is nothing I have to be worried about? How can you say that with a straight face? I have everything to be worried about if I keep it."

"I didn't mean that you won't have anything to worry about. I just mean in terms of what it takes to take care of this baby, honey. I will make sure you have every resource at your disposal. You will have everything you had as a child, everything that Charlotte has right now. Just months ago Charlotte was in the same stages as your baby, and look how perfect she is now. You love her, and you will love your baby too."

"OH MY GOD! Just stop!" Karen yelled.

Olivia gave him another look, letting him know that he was taking it too far.

"Karen, I'm not trying to convince you to keep this baby. I'm just trying to let you know that if one of your deciding factors is lack of support, financially or emotional support, if you're scared that you won't have everything you need, everything that Charlotte has, you don't have to be. You will have whatever you need to raise this baby."

"Except for a father who's not an idiot!" She pulled out her phone and fiddled with it until she found an image of Ian shot-gunning a beer while cupping an indiscernible girl's breast. Olivia and Fitz were both taken aback by the image, quickly gathering that the boy in the photo was Ian.

"So you're right. If I carry this to term, it would have everything that Charlotte has except for an 18-year-old dad who probably will want nothing to do with it. Charlotte is lucky! She will not only have everything that she could possibly need or want, but she also has a mother _and_ a father who love her, who want the best for her, who will do whatever it takes to make sure she has an amazing life. This _thing_ I'm carrying will never have what she has. I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN'T SEE HOW UNFAIR IT IS FOR ME TO RAISE A CHILD BY MYSELF," she yelled.

"Oh great! It will have nannies and a night nurse! But what about everything else?! What about a father who teaches him how to throw a baseball or takes her to father-daughter dances. If I have this baby, I will be all alone. I should be jumping up and down because the kid has a nanny? _Right_. But it won't have a mom around because I will literally be working all the time to make sure it has everything else it needs. Oh but wait! It will have a trust fund from granddad, so everything will just be a-okay. Do you hear yourself, dad? It's not just about support. It's about everything in between. Even if Ian steps up, we will never be together _ever_. There will likely be no quote, unquote _co-parenting _or whatever bullshit you and mom have. I will be a single mom, and that has to be the hardest, scariest job in the world. Every decision that needs to be made I will have to make by myself. I don't want that. I want what you have with Liv! And it's not fair that you think I don't deserve that. Dad, I am _going_ to med school. That is a thing that _will_ happen. After this year, I will have seven more years of school. You're telling me that you think it's okay for a nanny to raise a child that I can't because I'm in school, and it has no father to help out? Okay, so let's say you and Liv step up to the plate. Then, my baby will resent me and be jealous of Charlotte because he or she doesn't _actually_ have what Charlotte has. Instead, they'll have grandparents raising them because I'm too busy in school."

"Dad, I have thought about this every single fucking day for twenty-one days. And you know what? Until today I can honestly say I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But then I came home, and I helped with Charlotte and saw you and Liv with her, and now I can say with confidence that I can't give a child everything that it deserves right now. I know I've let you down, but I'm not keeping this baby," she said, ending in hysterical crying.

Neither Fitz nor Olivia had anything to say. There was not a single sentence they could think to utter. Olivia walked over to her and sat beside her. Karen crumbled into her body as Olivia stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"It's okay," she whispered to her over and over again. Olivia looked to Fitz who looked just as broken as Karen. For the first time since he heard the news, he could honestly say that he understood his daughter's point of view, and it hurt him to come to that realization. He was beginning to understand that by his logic, his daughter would be acting as a surrogate, and that's not what he wanted for her or what she wanted for herself. For eighteen years, he decided what was best for all of children, decisions that he didn't take lightly. But for the first time, not only was he wrong about what was best for his daughter, his strong beliefs were also put into question. Needing some space to think, he got up, kissed the crown of Karen's head, as she practically sat in Olivia's lap, and left the room.

* * *

Fitz lay in bed with Olivia's head on his chest as she listened to his pounding heartbeat. Two hours later, they were still processing the conversation that transpired with Karen. While Fitz went upstairs to shower and get his head in a better space, Olivia sat with Karen, trying to console her and figure out the next course of action. Mental exhaustion, which turned into physical fatigue, was getting the best of them as they cuddled in their California King.

"I feel like such a fucking jackass, a self-righteous prick," Fitz said softy, caressing Olivia's side.

"You're not any of those things. You're a concerned father with strong convictions. Maybe you were a little misguided, maybe we both were, but it's only because you love her so much. It's only because you want to protect her from any potential hurt, any potential trauma. I understand that, and she understands that, too."

"I'm too embarrassed to even look her. She _does_ deserve what we have, what she grew up with before the divorce. I want that for her. I hate that for even for a second she thinks I don't want that for her, that my words and actions made her feel like that. I want _so much_ for her, everything for her," he said with his eyes roaming the ceiling.

"Hey," she said, lifting her head off of his chest, trying to get him to make eye contact with her. When he met her gaze, she continued, "There was just no _right_ way to handle this. We're doing the best we can."

"So are you going to take her?" he asked, still in disbelief that he had come to the conclusion that Karen's abortion needed to happen.

"I think it's best I stay neutral in this situation. We talked downstairs, and I think Quinn is going to take her. She's always felt comfortable with her. She's always told her things that she wouldn't tell us, so she's going to go with her. Quinn is fine with it, and so is Karen."

"Times like this, I wish I was back in school sitting around with my friends, listening to Led Zeppelin,smoking a joint. No real responsibilities. I could use the relief."

"I could probably make us some edibles," she suggested halfheartedly.

Shocked, he squeezed her side and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm kidding," she said, poking his chest.

"Of course you are. I know you, Ms. Perfect, could not be serious about something like that."

"Oh I know a guy," she replied confidently.

"Yeah right," he said unconvinced by her claim.

"Fitz, _everyone_ knows a guy."

"Oh really? Because I'm fairly certain I don't know a guy. I haven't known a guy in twenty-five years."

"That's because you're _old_ and _lame_," she teased.

"I don't know need no stinkin' drugs," he said, sounding every bit like an elderly man. "Especially when I have you," he said, tapping her ass.

She giggled. "You are so consistently corny," she joked.

He roughly pulled her on top of him and gave her obnoxiously wet kisses all over.

"F-F Fitz, stop," she protested through giggles.

"What? I'm so consistently _horny_," he replied as he began to tickle her sides in between his kisses.

"Old man ears!" she yelled as she tried to move out his grasp. Realizing that her roaring laughter could probably wake up the house, he stopped his horseplay, gathering her in his arms as she caught her breath. She rubbed her nose against his nose before placing a brief kiss on his lips. She placed her head back on his chest and continued to listen his heart beat.

In an instant, he was reminded that he had everything to be grateful for, despite the crisis he was going through with his daughter. Olivia was his pillar, and with her by his side, he and his daughter would get through this hurdle together.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. Karen having an abortion felt like the most organic thing to do. A few of you pointed out that Karen's pregnancy isn't actually like Charlotte, a valid argument that I always wanted to save until the end of the debate. It went back and forth about whether it should come from Olivia or from Karen, but I think that as a parent, it would be more powerful hearing that from your child. I also wanted Karen to have a voice as well. This was a really tough call and tough to write, and I know some readers won't agree with it, but I hope I didn't offend anyone in the process. There's still a little ways to go with this story line. Something major like this will have repercussions for not only Karen, but the entire family, in big and small ways. I promise I will write some light, fluffy stuff too. It's why I added the last portion of the chapter. I'd love to know your thoughts! Was Karen's speech effective enough? Is she making the right choice? Are Olivia and Fitz handling it okay? Let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting at his desk, Fitz attempted to be present in a meeting, but his mind was in another place. He was in a complete trance as he tried to project plan with two of his top account executives, Lauren and Michael.

"So we're thinking of allotting half a dozen billboards along I-395 and to reach our GRP," Lauren said to Fitz and Michael. But it was clear that only Michael had her attention. They were working on a holiday campaign for a toy store chain, but it was difficult to work when all he could focus on was Karen. He looked at his watch as Lauren and Michael discussed plans amongst themselves, realizing that Karen and Quinn were headed to what he deemed the most dreaded appointment. He was worried beyond belief about his daughter. Part of his worry felt natural, given that it was, in fact, a medical procedure. She could have been getting her wisdom teeth removed, and he would still feel some concern. The other part was anxiety thinking of the aftermath.

_I wonder how she's doing right now. They should probably be there soon. Is she going to be okay after this? Will she be different? What if something goes wrong? Is she going to be alright physically?_ His thoughts were running together, and he could literally feel his chest tighten by the thought of her being in distress in any way.

"I feel like we should be focusing more on new media. What are your thoughts, Fitz?" Lauren asked."Fitz," she called once more, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry," he said, finally becoming present for the conversation. "I suggest we focus on…" he started, but stopped as he tried to make out the figure across the hall in his assistant, Marsha's office. This was one of the drawbacks of having glass walls in office spaces. Even when he wasn't distracted by thoughts of his daughter, noticing people in the halls regularly sidetracked him._ Is that Olivia_, he wondered. The way her dark wash jeans hugged her frame looked frame looked all too familiar. He kept his focus on the woman in question until she turned her head. In a peach blouse and a cream cardigan, he recognized his wife in an instant. _What is she doing here and in Marsha's office_?

Realizing he was in the middle of a sentence, he distractedly continued. "Yes. New media. Let's do buys on social networks. No banner ads," he finished. "Let's reconvene a little later," he said as he noticed his wife approaching his office.

"Okay," Michael agreed. "Sounds good," Lauren added as they both left their seats in front of his desk and exited his office.

As the pair left his office, Lauren was stopped by Olivia who greeted her warmly before she finally walked in his office.

Standing to address her, "What are you doing here?" he asked as she came fully inside.

"Hello to you too, mister," she responded, moving to meet him as he stood behind his desk.

"Hi," he corrected himself once she was close to enough to embrace.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again into their tight hug.

"I came to take you out to lunch," she answered when she pulled away.

She knew him well enough to know that he would be a wreck today. She was a wreck today as noted by her forgetting her purse and cell phone and instead grabbing Charlotte's baby bag and a remote control on her way to his office. Her mind was on all things Karen, and she knew his was as well. She should have been working, but since her mother was no longer caring for Charlotte and the new nanny hadn't started yet, she opted to work from home. But wanting to ease her husband's nerves, she offered Abby an extended lunch break to take care of Charlotte, and loving any opportunity to spend time with Charlotte, Abby jumped at the offer.

Now she was standing in her husband's office, taking in his bemused expression. "Lunch?" he questioned curiously. Though they worked fairly close to each other, they rarely had the chance to eat lunch together.

"Yeah. You've heard of it, right? The meal you eat at midday," she teased. His baffled looked amused her.

He looked at his watch and back at her disappointedly. "Honey, I wish I could, but my planning meeting ran over, and I apparently have a budget meeting in thirty, which I'm actually just finding out about this morning" he explained.

"Not anymore," she said with a smile. "I may or may not have gotten her to place a last minute, 'two hour budget meeting,' on your schedule yesterday, so that I could borrow you for a bit," she said nervously, hoping he wouldn't be annoyed with her intrusion of his schedule.

"Sneaky," he said with a smile, loving the idea of having some alone time with her. "What kind of favors did you have to do to pull that off?" he asked, knowing what a regimented scheduler his assistant was. "I tried to get her to bump a budget meeting last month so I could go golfing with Martin, and she said, and I quote, 'Unless the driving range is another word for finance committee, it's not going to happen,'" he recalled to her.

Laughing at Marsha's no nonsense attitude, "Just the promise of red velvet cupcakes, and she did it for me. Plus, she obviously likes me more," Olivia teased.

"Obviously," he replied. "You know she's turning out to be my best assistant yet," he added.

"Well anyone would have been better than Insane Asylum," she replied. They rarely talked about his old assistant, Jennifer, but when they did it was always with a reference to her mental state.

"That's true."

"Have you heard anything about Loony Bin?"

"Actually, Lauren was telling me that she heard she was in some rehab facility in Denver. And her brother, you won't believe this, is in some federal penitentiary for drug trafficking."

"Why am I not surprised by any of that? Anyway, are you ready?" she asked as she grabbed his hand. "We have reservations at a new restaurant at the W. I heard they have the best cheesecake."

He pulled her closer to him and quickly kissed her lips. "You know why I like being married to you?" he asked as he pulled away. "Your ability to choose restaurants based solely on their dessert menu."

Giggling, "Hmmm is that why?" she asked.

"And the fact that you take me out to lunch on days that I need it most," he said seriously as his thoughts went right back to Karen.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, gently stroking his hair. "She's going to be okay. I spoke with Quinn, and they're on their way now. She's going to keep me updated," she explained.

He nodded, still trying to wrap his head around her decision.

"Now, we've got two-ish hours before I have to get Charlotte from Abby and make sure you're back for a real meeting."

"Let's do it," he responded as they made their way out the door.

* * *

An hour later, they were seated at a two-person table at the W Hotel's newest Contemporary, Southern influenced restaurant. They were in the middle of their meal and seated far too close to each other, but neither cared.

"Mhmmm. This is the best kale slaw I've ever had," she said as she finished the last of her side dish.

Fitz turned up his nose. "That is just unheard of. Nothing with kale in the name could possibly be good."

"Honey, you've got to let go of your kale hatred. Just open up your heart to it. Just let it happen," she said lightheartedly.

"Never."

"It's a superfood. It's good for you, you know."

"It's super fucking disgusting."

She shook her head in disagreement, chuckling at his strong distaste for the vegetable.

"_And_, might I add, they're just _boring_ collard greens. They are generic collard greens. Knock-offs. They will never be as tasty or delicious as collards."

Laughing at his enthusiasm over the leafy green, "You're the worst," she said as she put her fork down and picked up his hand to hold over the table.

"No. I'm just firmly Team Collards. You've chosen your alliance, and it's clearly Team Kale."

She leaned in to kiss him, completely over their vegetable debate. "Silly," she said against his lips. Without hesitation, he cupped her face with one hand and deepened it.

She pulled away with a smile on her face. There would never be a time when she grew tired of his lips touching hers. Kissing him was one of her all-time favorite things.

Wanting to feel more of it, she threw the napkin that lay on her lap on the table. "Are you ready?"

He raised an eyebrow at her urgency. They were literally just finishing up lunch, and she was ready to leave.

"No room for desert? I thought you wanted to try their cheesecake."

"I will. We will. In a bit."

"In a bit?"

"Yeah. There should be a few slices in our room upstairs," she said casually.

"You got us a room?"

She grabbed her purse, pulled out a room. Grinning, he was pleasantly surprised by the gesture.

"Are you ready?" she asked again as she threw a few bills on the table and slipped the room key in her back pocket.

Eager to be alone with her, he hastily stood up, accidentally shaking the table in the process.

"Come on," he replied, extending his hand to her to help her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the hotel's restaurant to the nearest elevator.

If it wasn't for the elevator attendant, he would have pounced on her the moment they were inside.

"What floor?" the attendant asked, as they settled inside.

"Five," Olivia replied, excitedly. She loved the idea of sneaking her husband away for a midday tryst. It felt like a much needed change from their daily routine, which had become ordinary at best and mundane at worst. Despite the love and joy Charlotte brought to their life, the littlest Grant necessitated a level of predictability in their routines. But they didn't mind, especially when they were able to escape and have moments like this. It made their time together even more special.

When the elevator doors opened, she hurriedly pulled them in the direction of their room. With his hands roaming her body and his lips attacking her neck, they could barely walk straight as they approached their room door. Standing in front of the suite's threshold, his hands wandered to her bottom where he pulled out the hotel key from the back pocket of jeans.

She slid out of his embrace for a moment. "Close your eyes," she whispered as he eased the door open. She pulled his hand away from her ass and led him inside until they were in the middle of the room.

When she dropped his hand, he figured it was to undress, but when she asked him to open them, he was surprised to see her still fully clothed. She pointed to the bed where a large wicker basket sat. He could tell from the chocolates and potato chips, it was filled with some of his favorite snacks. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was also filled with items that he had casually mentioned needing and wanting within the last few weeks. He spotted a new water bottle for the gym, a running jacket and new boxers. He pulled out a Malcolm Gladwell book, a bottle of craft beer he wanted to try and a replica vintage baseball he'd been dying to have.

"What's all this for, babe?" he asked as he dug through the basket.

"I don't know. I guess it's my way of saying I know this week has been rough, and I know you've had a lot on your mind. And I just wanted to make it a little better." He placed the basket on the floor and took a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling her on his lap so that she straddled him.

" I should have known something was up when you were up making Karen something similar last night," he said before pecking her lips. "You didn't have to do any of this. You've already made this situation better by taking care of Charlotte so selflessly, and by listening to me and being there for Karen, comforting her every single night this week. You do so much for me and our family."

She shrugged off his compliment. "That's what wives are for. I kind of want one myself. We're better than husbands," she joked as she helped him out of his suit jacket.

"Ouch," he replied.

"_Kidding_," she said in a high pitched voice.

"But if that's an invitation to bring in a third party, I'm…"

Gasping at where she knew he was going with his comment, she interrupted him. "Fitzgerald!" she scolded, slapping his chest.

"_Kidding_," he replied, mocking her tone.

These were the moments when he was overwhelmed by the love he felt for his wife, when her giving and supportive nature made him feel like he was living a dream.

He flipped them over so that she was resting on her back while he hovered over her. Throwing her arms over his shoulders, she pulled him down for a blistering kiss. He clumsily attempted to remove her clothes with their lips fused. Realizing he was fumbling at his attempt to get her undressed, he broke their kiss and quickly helped her out of her cardigan and blouse, pushing them off of her body and onto the floor. He caressed her thighs over her jeans, taking in the sight of her breasts spilling out of her bra, a lavender, molded, embroidered cup bra that he was certain he'd never seen before.

As much as she got a thrill out of undressing for him, watching him watching her, she equally enjoyed having him remove every article of her clothing, having him kiss each piece of newly revealed skin as he stroked and caressed her.

He wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, eagerly pulling them off of her legs and leaving the material on the floor. She smiled at him as he noticed her matching lavender, satin briefs with a tulle, embroidered center. The excitement that set into his face gave her a new wave of confidence. Though she felt comfortable in her skin post-baby and worked out regularly to maintain her physique, she wasn't in a hurry to lose her baby weight, an unconcern for Fitz entirely.

"Jesus, Liv," he whispered as he rubbed the skin of her thighs, cementing the sight of her lavender clad body for his recollection. "These are new," he noted confidently.

"These _are_ new," she confirmed. "For you," she said coquettishly.

He used the weight of his body to push her further into the mattress as he rested his frame on top of hers. Intertwining their fingers, he held her hands at the sides of her head as he continued to kiss her feverishly. He let go of one her hands to unhook and peel her bra off of her body. Realizing that they didn't have a lot of time, he pulled away from her lips to slide down her body and rest comfortably between her legs.

He kissed her core through her satin panties, sending a jolt of arousal through her body. She wanted her briefs off, but when she attempted to remove them herself, he pushed her hands away.

"Fitz," she pleaded as she continued to tug at her undergarments. "Please get them off," she begged, writhing on the bed at the thought of his lips making direct contact with her core.

Using his teeth, he yanked the sides of the silk fabric until they were far enough down her thighs to pull off her body completely.

On his knees, he held her legs in his forearms, watching her breathing become increasingly shallow. Her desire for him was growing tenfold, but he had yet to touch her the way she needed him to.

"I swear to god, Fitz. You better make a move, or I'm putting my clothes back on," she said, not particularly in the mood for his brand of teasing.

"And here I thought motherhood was supposed to make you more patient," he said with a smirk.

"Baby, please," she whined. "I just want to feel you," she said, pulling me him down to her. He released he legs, allowing her to wrap them around his waist. The feeling of her bare skin on his covered body created the most delightful friction, but she needed much more. She pulled his tucked shirt out of his pants and proceeded to unbutton his top, carelessly ripping off buttons in the process.

"Easy tiger," he said against her lips of her aggressive undressing.

Exhaling in frustration, "Get out of these pants," she urged.

He obliged, lifting off of her to quickly remove his pants and boxers.

"Happy?" he asked when he was fully naked.

"Very," she replied with a grin as she reached to grab his rigid length. "Now are you going do your job or are you going to talk?"

"You are very feisty today," he said as he slid inside of her with her assistance.

"Y-Y-You," she tried to speak, but when he began to thrust forward, her words escaped her. Her moans of utter satisfaction did the communicating for her.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he teased as he pumped in and out of her.

Giggling, she bit his shoulder while her hand firmly gripped his ass. "Deeper," she insisted, matching his stride with her hips.

Despite her initial urgency, their love making was unhurried, filled with languid strokes and delicate kisses, just the way they both preferred. Her soft whimpers and consistent moans let him know that he was doing a job well done, but when she constricted around him, he knew that she was nearing her peak. His traveled to the most sensitive parts of her body to assist her.

"Are you almost there, beautiful?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"All-I-I…close," she managed to say as her orgasm hit her abruptly. Trembling with both desire and satisfaction, "K-Kiss me," she demanded breathlessly, searching his focused, scrunched face for eye contact. He laid sloppy kisses on her lips while using all of his energy to forcefully thrust into her until he was ready to release inside of her. He clung to her tightly and groaned her name as their breathing normalized.

Rolling off of her sweaty form, he turned their bodies so they were facing each other. He gave her a quick peck, threw the hotel's plush comforter down and covered their bodies with a sheet.

"Looks like I'm going to have to make a trip home to get another shirt for my meeting," he said as he spotted his ripped shirt on the floor.

She shook her head and pointed to a duffel bag in corner of the room. "I came prepared. There's a garment bag in the closet, too. I checked in before I picked you up," she explained.

"You are something else," he relied, taking her hand and kissing her open palm. "I don't want to go back to work. I want to hang out in this bed all day with you."

"I wish we could."

"We can."

"If I don't get you back in time for your meeting at three, Marsha might kill me. It was part of the deal. I have to get you back on time. Besides, I have to pick up Char and run some errands. We've got a very long Target list."

"Oh Lord," he said rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't think I missed your Target charge on our last statement. I don't know how you spend that type of money in a store like that."

"Babe, you go in for toilet paper and dish soap, and you leave with twenty other items. I can't help it. It's the way it is."

"You couldn't stop yourself from a purchasing a $100 toaster that makes eggs? That was a must have item for you?"

She sighed. "I brought Teddy with me, and he thought it was really cool."

"This is why you need to avoid those stores when you're with eight year olds. You can't say no to him."

"But it made him so happy," she tried to justify. "We had breakfast for dinner that night, and I didn't see you complain when you were chomping on our toast, mister."

"What are you going to do when Charlotte starts asking for things? Give into her every whim?"

"Like you don't do that now. If anyone needs to be concerned about spoiling our daughter it's you."

"Oh whatever. You don't let her cry for a second without picking her up."

"Ooh," she gushed. "But she's so cute when those chubby cheeks start to shake and those Michelin Man arms start to flail. I can't help it!"

Olivia's cell phone rang in her purse on the floor on the other side of the suite. She took the sheet off his body, away from the bed, and wrapped it around her frame to retrieve it. She picked it up and saw a series of texts from Quinn. From the serious look on her face, Fitz immediately grew concerned.

"What is it, Livvie?"

"It's Quinn. She's just um…updating me."

"Is everything okay? Is Karen alright?" he asked as he hopped out of the bed to get closer to her.

She nodded her and showed him the text message. "It's done," she said with watery eyes.

The look on his face was one of relief and disappointment, an expression she'd rarely ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her body, and she leaned up to kiss his forehead. Their brief escape was put to an end in an instant, and they mentally prepared to go back to the real world.

* * *

**AN: Not a ton of plot here. Just wanted to write some lighter stuff while also hitting some plot points. The next chapter will likely, in part, be told in Karen's POV. I have just been so blown away by your responses to this story. There have been so many strong, interesting opinions, and I have thoroughly enjoyed reading them. **Let me know what you think of Olivia's surprise hotel rendezvous. Also, full disclosure, I'm Team Collards lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)****


	7. Chapter 7

Refolding and storing t-shirts, Karen had been back in New York for a full week after her sudden trip to D.C., and she was just getting around to unpacking. She had been quite busy the last few days trying to catch up from the four days she missed of class. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in front of her dresser drawer. She couldn't deny how tired she looked. She had never seen herself with bags before, but with constant paper writing and tests to study for, she didn't find herself in a position to sleep. She honestly didn't even want to sleep. When she was busy, when she focused on studying and friends, she could successfully avoid unwanted thoughts. But when she was sleeping, when her subconscious dictated her thoughts, there was no limit to what her mind conjured up these days, and it was scary.

She couldn't describe the feeling, but she honestly didn't feel like herself the last few days. Maybe it was the abortion. That reasoning felt unlikely, but maybe that was the reason she was in such somber spirits. It could have been that fact that despite her father's words of support, she felt like a huge disappointment. Or maybe it was the breakup with Zach. Perhaps it was the fact that she bombed a major Chemistry exam for the second time this semester. Whatever it was, she didn't like her normal self. She just wanted to be alone. Despite the fact that one of the nurses advised against excessive isolation after her procedure, it was the only thing she wanted. And it was the only thing she wanted, but didn't receive when she was back in D.C. She knew it was ridiculous to be annoyed with her family when they were only trying to make sure she was okay. She appreciated their support, but she couldn't help but feel like they were hovering.

* * *

_Flashback_

_How the hell did I get her? Karen wondered as she sat in her bedroom, staring at her walls, which were covered with pictures of her and her high school best friends. She missed those girls, and at a time like this, she needed them in their hometown. She wanted nothing more than to be sitting on her bed with her best friends, eating leftovers from the bakery with a pint of ice cream and listening to music, just like they did all summer, just like they did in high school._

_Today was surreal. It was the only way to describe it. She never thought she would be in this position. She never thought that she would find herself in an abortion clinic, and she never thought that she would have gone through with something like that. It was crazy to think that just two hours prior she was pregnant, and now she wasn't. She rubbed her stomach as she contemplated that fact. "I'm not pregnant anymore," she said softly. "There's nothing there," she confirmed to herself. And that fact alone her a sense of solace. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was no longer pregnant._

_She heard a soft tap on the door, taking her out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock. It was 5:30, and she knew it had to be either her father or Olivia checking in on her. Her two hours of solitude were now ending._

_"Come in," she said quietly, trying her hardest not to sound annoyed._

_"Hi," she heard as Olivia crept inside._

_"Hey," she said, attempting to sound cheerful._

_Olivia sat down on her bed and gave her a once over, trying to make sure she looked okay, to make certain she looked like and seemed like herself._

_"How'd it go?" Olivia asked, trying to be sensitive._

_"Fine. I don't know if that's the right word. It went okay medically if that's what you're asking," she replied._

_"Good. How are you? Are you doing okay? How are you feeling?"_

_She stared at her trying to think of the correct response. Could she tell her that she felt relieved? Would she think she was a horrible person if she told her that she honestly felt like a burden had been lifted? Was that an appropriate response?_

_"Okay," she answered, wanting to avoid the guilt of verbalizing that she felt perfectly fine and relieved._

_"Alright," Olivia responded, realizing that Karen wasn't in the mood to have a conversation. She understood that, so she opted to give her space._

_"If you need anything, I'm right down the hall. Your dad should be home shortly. I went grocery shopping, so the pantry is full of snacks. I'm making baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and asparagus for dinner. I know it's one of your favorites," Olivia said with a weak smile._

_"Thanks, Liv," she said, trying not to sound distant._

_Olivia got up off of her bed and moved to leave the room. Before she closed the door, she stuck her head inside. "Will you let us know if you need anything?" she asked._

_"Yeah. I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_When Olivia left, she let out another sigh of relief to be left alone again. She just needed time to think, and she was starting to feel smothered. I'm being ridiculous, she thought to herself. No one is trying to smoother me. They just want to help me, she tried to tell herself. But it felt like the walls were closing in. It was probably just the fact that she was back in D.C., she tried to justify. She just needed space. She needed to go back to New York as soon as possible._

* * *

As she finally finished packing and put her suitcase away, her roommate, Ally, returned from her afternoon class. Ally threw her books down and launched herself onto her bottom bunk.

"Ugh, did I mention that I hate that American Lit class? It is so boring," Ally said tiredly.

"You've mentioned it," Karen replied, disinterestedly.

"Are you leaving again?" she asked, noticing Karen's suitcase.

"No. Just finally putting my things away from my last trip."

"Good. Because there's this bonfire I want you to come to tonight."

"Ally, I can't. I have class tomorrow morning."

"So do I. We'll be back tomorrow morning. Come on. It will be fun."

"Where the hell is someone having a proper bonfire around here?"

"It's not here. It's in New Canaan."

"You seriously think I'm going to a Bonfire an hour away?"

"Everyone is going. We're all taking the last train tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me. Who the hell is in New Canaan?"

"Melissa's new boyfriend, and he is rich as fuck. His house is huge. You have to go. I don't want to go by myself. And I went to that random house party in Chelsea with you a few weeks ago. You owe me one."

Karen rolled her eyes, and contemplated it for a moment.

"When are you are coming back?" Karen asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning. He's letting us crash at his place. We're taking the first train back. I promise you'll be home before your first class."

As she was about to decline her offer, several loud thuds interrupted their conversation. She knew immediately who it was before she opened it.

"Come in, Ian," Karen yelled.

"What's up, Kare?" he said as he made himself comfortable on the futon in their room.

"Not much. What's going on, Ian?"

"Same. You've been MIA, and I just wanted to see what was up with you. You good?"

"I am fine," she said convincingly.

"Did you get any of my texts?" he asked.

"I did, but I was super busy with my family. Sorry."

"That's fine. You wanna come to my room later."

"Uh…I'm actually busy. I'm hanging out with Ally tonight."

"That's cool. Get up with me when you're free. Maybe we can get lunch tomorrow," he said as he got up from the chair.

"Maybe," she said politely as he left the room.

Seeing him brought an unexpected wave of anxiety. She took a seat at the futon where he was seated, needing to get herself together.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked, noticing her face grow pale.

"I'm fine," she said for what felt like the thousandth time in seven days.

"Are you really going to come out tonight?" Ally asked brightly.

"I think so," Karen agreed reluctantly. Anything would be better than running into or even trying to avoid Ian. She couldn't explain why, but she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

* * *

"You're pulling out too fast, babe," Olivia said nervously.

"This is the way you do it. Let a pro teach you," Fitz replied.

"No. You have to tap. Just tap. Don't pound it," Olivia responded. They were enthralled in a heated game of Jenga on their living room floor, and Olivia was growing anxious waiting for the inevitable toppling of the pieces on their coffee table. Charlotte had just been put down, and they were trying to keep quiet, but with the bottle of wine they were quickly consuming paired with the sounds of Miles Davis, they were creating a boisterous atmosphere.

"Pull from the top," Olivia instructed further.

Fitz turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to let me play? Or are you going to boss me around?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, and he leaned in for a kiss.

"You're just not doing it right," she explained after she pulled away from their lip lock.

"Since when have you become the queen of Jenga?"

"Since I realized that you're terrible at it. You gotta get better. If we play this at Andre and Michelle's game night next week, you've got to get it together. I want to win," she said light heartedly.

"Oh we're going to win. We always win," he said as he scooted closer to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"You know they just moved into their new house last weekend," Olivia tried to mention causally.

"Oh really? I knew it was happening soon, but I didn't know when."

"Yeah. It's very beautiful. It's sort of got this Colonial Revival feel with a flare in Georgetown," she described.

"That sounds nice. I can't wait to see it."

"There's actually a home for sale about a block away, and I went to check it out when I was helping her unpack and…"

"Liv," he said with a sigh knowing exactly where she was headed.

"What?" she asked pointedly. "You said we would table the discussion. And we have. For an entire week."

He peered at her, trying to figure out her disposition and how much pushback he could give her with it turning into a fight. From the look on her face, he knew she was resolved, and there was no getting out of the conversation.

"Why now? Why can't we wait another twelve months?" he asked.

"You _know_ why now? You're the one who…"

"You know that's not what I meant," he said cutting her off. "And you also know we had good reasons for waiting."

"Well they're not good enough anymore," she said as a matter of fact.

"Giving Teddy stability isn't a good enough reason?"

"I want him to have stability, and he will have it. He's adjusted perfectly fine with Charlotte being here. Better than we could have ever imagined. He's not jealous. He's sweet, protective and always willing to help. I think he can handle a 10 minute move. His school is private, so it's not like redistricting matters.

"But what about wanting to hold out on making another major investment? We just bought a house in Atlanta last year."

"_You_ bought a house in Atlanta. A decision I fully supported despite the fact that I had reservations. Fitz, I just want something that's ours together. I don't want to feel like you could kick me out whenever we have a fight. I don't want to feel like I don't have a stake here."

"I'm not the one who runs every time we argue. I'm not the one who needs space when we get in a fight. I have never and will never kick you out of any home of ours. You know that."

Getting annoyed, she grimaced and tried to get off of his lap, but he wouldn't let her.

"See?" he questioned with a smirk. "You would be half way into the kitchen if I let you go," he said squeezing her. "I don't want to fight you with, Liv. I just want to make a smart financial decision. Just because we have the means to make a move like this doesn't mean we should it on a whim."

"This is not a whim! We've thought about this. We've talked about this. This was always the plan. It's just coming sooner than we discussed."

"What about the renovations we wanted to make before we put this on the market. The kitchen tile and appliances need updating. The half bathroom needs work. The only real selling point we have right now is the backyard. We decided on a year because we didn't want to live in a home with demolition happening while Charlotte was barely a year old. So what do you suggest? We start demo with a six month old, so that we can get the house on the market as soon as possible. Liv, come on. That's crazy."

"Fitz," she said slowly. "This is not one of those things I'm even remotely willing to compromise on. Not in the slightest."

"You're not willing to compromise because I said something stupid? Because you got your feelings hurt? Had I not made that dumb comment we wouldn't even be talking about this."

"But you did. So we are. And we're moving. You need to get on board. Wrap your head around it. It is a thing that will happen within the next three to six months if not sooner."

He rubbed his temples as he tried to control his temper. She was so serious, and there was nothing he could say to change her mind.

"How much is this house?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Four. But I think we could get them to come down a half mill."

"How many rooms?"

"Six bedrooms. 4 and a half baths."

"Does it need renovations?"

"It doesn't need them per se. We could manage. But I hate the tile in the master bathroom, and I'd like a darker hardwood floor throughout the house."

"Okay. Let's take a look at this week," he said exasperatedly. He could not believe he was agreeing to this, that he was coerced to agree.

"Good. So you're on board?"

He gave her an unintended chuckle. "It looks like I'm going to have to be."

"So it does," she responded sharply, successfully getting out of his lap and walking to the kitchen for another glass of wine.

He was uncomfortable with the way they settled the conversation, so he hopped up and followed her into the kitchen. He watched her pour a glass of wine and take a sip with her back against a countertop.

"Liv," he said as he approached her, pinning her to the counter. "I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for the home comment. It was so stupid."

"You've apologized. I've forgiven you."

"Have you? Because it feels like you haven't. It feels like you're punishing me, like you're trying to make a power play."

She scoffed and took another sip of her wine.

"I'm just telling you what it feels like," he explained, trying not to dig himself further into a hole. "Baby, if this is what will make you happy, if buying a new home tomorrow is what you need to feel comfortable and safe and assured, we will do it. I will buy you ten houses. I will build you homes on every part of the globe if that's what would make you happy. I just need to know that you're not trying to prove a point."

"What point would I have to prove?"

He shrugged not knowing the correct response.

"I want something shared. I want something that's ours, and I don't know how many times I could possibly say that. I'm not trying to prove a point. I'm not a fucking child, Fitz. This is not a power play. Our relationship has _never_ been that way."

He took the wine glass out of her hand, intertwined their fingers, and brought them up to his mouth to kiss. He was saying all the wrong things and everything was coming out wrong. "What I mean to say is that I want you to be certain. I don't want us to rush into this because I hurt your feelings, and you settle for a home that you sort of like just to get us out of this one. When we buy something _together_, I want you to love it. I want you to be satisfied and have enough time to make a thorough decision. It doesn't need to be based on emotion. That's all I'm trying to say. Because I swear, Livvie, we could live in a room as big as Karen's dorm, and I would be fulfilled living there with you. I just want _you_, and I want you happy wherever we are."

She nodded, trying to contemplate his reasoning. The conversation went to a place that she wasn't expecting, and she wanted to switch gears. "Speaking of Karen, have you talked to her recently?"

"I have. She called me at work. She's doing really well all things considered. She seemed really happy, and she said she was hanging out with friends and studying. She's in great spirits," he informed her. "But I don't want to talk about her right now," he said as he picked her up, sat her on the countertop and stood between her legs.

He gazed at her trying to read her blank expression. "Please don't be mad at me," he said longingly.

"I'm not," she assured him. She leaned up to kiss him to prove it. He took advantage of that small moment of vulnerability and gave her a thorough kiss, leaving her panting when he pulled away. She went back for more, matching his passion and fully allowing their tongues to collide. Something sparked inside of her and she was pulling off his clothes, bringing him even closer to her in an instant.

* * *

Karen may have been hesitant to hangout with her roommate and their friends initially, but now that they were in one of the largest estates she'd ever seen, she was having a surprisingly good time. Admittedly, coming from an upper-class family, she had seen her fair share of mansions, but this took the cake. As it turned out, their friend Melissa's boyfriend came from a long line of oil tycoons. She knew as soon as they arrived, their money was long and old.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by her friends and their eagerness, she stayed behind in the parlor of the home where they had been previously making cocktails. She observed the pristine oil paintings that hung on the walls. As she browsed the decor, one painting in particular grabbed her attention. It was a portrait of an older man in a Union solider uniform with a distinct looking beard. His resemblance to Zach's father was uncanny. She stared at it hard, making out his features. _That could totally pass for Zach's dad_, she kept thinking to herself. She laughed at the beard in particular, a feature of his father's that she and Zach always made fun off. _How did he not get food stuck in there_, they jokingly contemplated when they had dinner with his family. _His family_. She missed them. She missed _him_. She honestly still couldn't believe they weren't together. They hadn't talked in weeks. _Weeks_? That was crazy. To go from speaking to him every day, multiple times a day to no communication at all was unbearable. And it was her fault, which hurt the most. She sent him a text the day she had her abortion, and he didn't respond. She didn't tell him about the procedure. She simply told him that she needed to talk. And he ignored her completely. It devastated her in ways she didn't think were possible. The thought of Zach was too much to take. She walked over to the parlor's bar and poured a shot of something clear. She didn't know what it was, but the burn of the liquid down her throat gave her everything she needed. It was numbing. She _needed_ numbing. _What about the brown stuff_? _Could_ _that make me feel nothing, too,_ she wondered. She took another shot of something dark, and it was delightful and equally numbing. Feeling refreshed, she took two more shots of the dark and the clear liquor, loving the feeling it gave her when it hit the back of her throat. It didn't taste good, but it felt _amazing_. Her hands started to shake, but that was okay. It was a small price to pay to feel absolutely nothing. Sitting there for the first time in almost a month, she didn't feel a single thing. She was so tired of _feeling_. The last week alone was filled with emotions she didn't think she possessed, and it was exhausting. And to make matters worse everyone just _needed_ to know how she was _feeling_. _Are you okay? How are you? What's up with you? _She heard constantly_. She_ was fine. She _WAS_ fine. She was _FINE_. How many times could she possibly say it before anyone believed her? She wanted to be left alone by everyone except for _one_ person. Why wouldn't the _one_ person she needed to hear from ask her how she was doing? This sucked. Everything sucked. Except for the liquor. The liquor was _fine_. It made her numb.

* * *

Neither Fitz nor Olivia knew how they made it to the couch of their living room from the counter of their kitchen, but they did. Naked on his back, Fitz clung to Olivia as she rested on top of him stroking his firm arms, reveling in their _almost fight_'s make-up sex. Olivia tried to move off him, but he wouldn't allow it, gripping her in place.

"No," he protested softly. "Let's just sleep down here tonight," he suggested as he pulled a throw blanket over their bodies.

"But I don't have Charlotte's monitor. I need to be able to see or hear her. We should just go up, honey," she countered.

Groaning, "Just five minutes," he responded. The thought of moving when he was so comfortable sounded terrible.

She nodded in agreement and kissed the center of his bare chest. As soon as she buried herself further into his body, their house phone rang, a noise that took them both by surprise. So very few people called their home number, they often forgot they had it. Immediately alerted, Olivia sat up and reached behind her to grab their cordless phone from their side table. She looked at the caller ID before passing it to Fitz.

"Baby, it's Mellie."

Alarmed, he answered immediately. "Hey, Mel. It's late. What's up?"

"Fitz!" Mellie yelled so loudly into the phone Olivia could hear her. "You need to get here. You need to get here now."

"Is it Teddy?" he said, gently pushing Olivia off of his body so that he could stand.

"It's Karen. She's in the hospital. We have to get to her."

Fitz could not believe he was getting another one of these calls in the middle of the night. And now it was his daughter who was in trouble. He was terrified and annoyed all at once.

"Damn it," he said nervously. "I'll be right there."

He looked to Olivia and started to explain, but she stopped him before he opened his mouth.

"I heard everything. Do you need me to come?"

"No. Just stay here with Charlotte," he responded as he moved from the living room to the kitchen to grab his clothing that scattered all over the tile. Olivia followed him closely. "Baby, are you sure? I don't mind," she said as she watched him dress quickly.

"No," he stated firmly. "Please just stay here with Charlotte."

"Okay," she nodded vigorously. "Hey," she stopped him as he frantically grabbed a set of keys from the counter. She cupped face with both her hands. "It's going to be okay," she said as she pecked his lips quickly. "Please drive safe," she urged.

"It's going to be okay. It's going be okay," he said repeatedly, trying to get her words to sink in as he nervously ran out the door.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was really tricky to write. Karen is clearly in an unhealthy emotional state, but it's not solely or even because of her abortion. I think that it's a factor. I am fully aware that many women have abortions and have absolutely no negative consequences. This is often the case. I think given Karen's stance on the issue, that life doesn't start at conception, she honestly wouldn't have qualms with the act itself. I think it's more of the fact that she found herself in a position to have an abortion, the fact that she made such a grave mistake, the fact that she feels relief in having it, plus school, and the breakup with Zach that she finds herself in such a peculiar emotional state where it's hard for her to pinpoint her feelings. I REALLY hope that came across. Next chapter, we'll find out more about what happened to Karen. Karen aside, Fitz and Olivia continue to debate about the house. Do you think Olivia is being unreasonable by wanting to move? Should Fitz get on board? Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is rather dialogue heavy and has pretty strong language. **

* * *

Olivia paced the kitchen floor with Charlotte snugly attached to her chest in her carrier as she waited to hear the latest about Karen. There was no sleep to be had the night before. There was no way she could get an ounce of slumber when her husband was driving close to five hours in the middle of the night with his ex-wife to visit his hospitalized daughter. Olivia was surprised when Fitz told her that he would text her when he arrived in Connecticut. _What the hell is in Connecticut?_, she continuously asked herself. It was now seven in the morning, and he still hadn't sent her a text or replied to her messages, so she had no idea if he even made it to the hospital. She was about to reach the next level of panic, but Charlotte's adorable little coos distracted her in the most delightful way.

"Hi, baby," she said as she looked down at her darling daughter.

Charlotte peered up at her with her beautiful eyes shining, giggling at her mother's voice. Olivia took her out of the carrier so that she could hold her in her arms. She was too precious in her custom onesie with her initials embroidered largely in the center. If anyone could relax her with a smile, it was her bouncy baby girl who cheered her up without even trying. She took a seat in a kitchen chair and held Charlotte up over her head before swooping her down to kiss her, eliciting infectious laughter from the infant. As she played with her daughter, her phone rang on a nearby countertop. With Charlotte in her arms, she hurried to answer it, breathing a sigh of relief seeing Fitz's name on her screen.

"Honey, did you make it okay?" she asked worriedly.

"We did. I'm sorry I'm just getting a chance to call."

"That's okay. How is Karen?" she asked but was afraid to hear the answer.

He took a deep, audible breath before trying to find the words. "She was…" he started and then paused.

"She was what?" she asked impatiently.

"She was in a car accident last night?"

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay. She has a broken collar bone and incredible bruising. She was unconscious for forty-five minutes," he finished with a sigh.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, adjusting Charlotte on her hip.

"We're still trying to figure out the details. One of her goddamn idiot, drunken friends frantically called Mellie in the middle of the night. We had no idea what was fully going on until we got here about two hours ago."

"But she's conscious now? She's okay?" Olivia asked.

He chuckled to keep from crying. "She's conscious. But I'm not sure if she's okay, Liv. I don't know what the hell is going on with her."

"Honey, car accidents happen…"

"No! She was drinking. She had been drinking a lot from what we can gather."

"WHAT?" Olivia asked stunned by what he was telling her.

"Her blood alcohol-level was nearly three times the legal limit. She could have died from alcohol alone, but she didn't stop there. She and her dumbass friends got into a vehicle for, get this, an ice cream sundae, and they crashed somewhere into a street light, hitting several mailboxes,before landing in a ditch. They totaled the car. There were three other people in the car, and all of them except for the driver, the guy who called Mellie, were hurt. One is in critical condition. No other cars were involved. But this is a mess."

"I can't believe this."

"I can't either. But Karen is stable and resting. I don't know what the hell is going on. It's surreal."

"Where's Mellie?"

"She's in the room with her. I just needed some space. I needed to get a hold of you to let you know what's going on. I have to call work to cancel some meetings. We've got a presentation with the board today. I was supposed to meet with a potential client. Teddy has basketball practice tonight. Shit!" he said, thinking out loud. "Can you pick him up for me? It's my day to pick him up and take him to practice, but obviously neither of us can. I could probably call his sitter."

"No. I'll get him. It's fine. Whatever you need me to do just tell me. But, baby, just breathe. It's okay. You've got a lot on your plate, but everything will be fine. Karen is fine."

He took her suggestion and simply breathed, feeling relief after the panic-stricken hours of worrying. His daughter was, in fact, okay.

"You know, Liv. I'm trying not to lose my patience with her, but what the hell? It's stupid decision after stupid decision. She had an abortion, what, a week or two ago, and this is how she acts? Like it was just no big deal, and she can party her life way? It's unacceptable, and it's not like her. She's responsible. She knows better than to get in a car with a drunk driver, and she sure as hell should know not to drink herself into oblivion."

"I think maybe…" Olivia started.

"I have to talk to her. I have to figure what the hell is going on with her," he interrupted. "I should probably head back inside," he said abruptly.

"Okay," she said, hesitant to let him go.

"I'll keep you updated."

"Alright. Baby, I love you. We love, you," she said as Charlotte started to get impatient on her mother's hip. "Everything is going to be okay."

He could hear Charlotte babbling in the background. "I love you both. I'll call you later," he said before hanging up.

Overwhelmed by the news, she returned to her kitchen chair and played with her daughter. She was trying he best to enjoy their alone time together. Today would be the first day Charlotte spent with her new nanny, Shirley. She tried to stay in the moment with Charlotte, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Karen.

* * *

Two hours later, Fitz and Mellie sat on opposite sides of their daughter's hospital bed. She was just waking up and becoming fully alert. A nurse had just left the room after checking her vitals. After explaining her injuries to her, Karen was trying to understand the gravity of the situation. She couldn't remember a thing. The last moment she could recall was yelling at the top of her lungs, "we all scream for ice cream" in the driveway of Melissa's boyfriend estate. Now she was in a hospital with her parents staring at her. She could barely even hold her eyes open without her entire face hurting. She knew they were waiting for an explanation. They sat patiently for two hours waiting for her to say something substantial, but she couldn't.

"I thought this place was at least supposed to give you Jell-O," she murmured jokingly. It was her attempt to lighten the mood as her parents looked in distress.

Mellie smiled and took her daughter's hand in hers, scooting closer to the bed.

"Do you want Jell-O? We could buzz the nurse," Mellie replied, relieved that her daughter had said more than "More morphine," the only phrase she uttered for hours.

"No. I'm fine," Karen responded with a sigh.

"Are you fine enough to explain to us what happened?" Mellie questioned.

"I just can't remember," Karen replied honestly. "I don't know. We had been drinking. And we wanted…dessert. Melissa kept talking about cookie dough ice cream. And now I'm here. Oh my god! Is Melissa okay? Is Ally okay?"

Mellie looked to Fitz, hesitant to reply. He knew that she wanted him to fill in some of the gaps for her.

"Ally, is okay. She's in a similar situation as you. She has a broken leg, but she's fine," he explained.

"What about Melissa?" she asked anxiously.

"Sh-She's um…Melissa suffered from some…the impact of the crash caused severe blunt force trauma," he tried to explain.

"But is she okay?"

"She's in critical condition."

"What does that mean? Is she okay? She's going to be okay, right?" she asked anxiously.

"Honey, we can't say for sure. Her family is keeping us posted," Mellie added.

"IS. SHE. OKAY?" she yelled.

Fitz looked to Mellie who grimaced, hating the inevitable.

"It does not look good, sweetheart," he answered.

Karen erupted into tears upon hearing the news. Fitz moved closer to comfort her, careful of wounds. She did her best to rest her head on his chest as he stood over her. As she sobbed into his body, Fitz noticed a police officer outside of her door. _Shit_, he thought to himself. He gave her a moment to cry before letting go of her. "I need to see what this is about", he said nodding in the direction of the officer.

"Oh my god," Karen said aloud, becoming fearful of the cop's presence.

Fitz left the room, firmly closing the door behind him. They were expecting encounters with law enforcement considering that everyone except the driver was drinking underage. Fitz knew his daughter would be cited with a violation, but he figured they would at least have the decency to wait until she was a little more recovered and capable of speaking in coherent sentences. When he was fully in the hall, he noticed that the officer was accompanied by a younger woman in a fitted, gray pantsuit.

"Officer, Ma'am is there something I can help you with?" he said to the pair.

The man looked down at his badge and back at Fitz. "Oh. I'm not a police officer. Hospital security," he corrected.

Further bemused, "Is there something I can help you with? Have there been more developments? Is this about Melissa?" he asked.

"Hi, Mr. Grant, I presume," the woman said as she extended her hand. "I'm Carla Johnson. I'm a communications coordinator here. We don't mean to disturb your family, but we need to make you aware of the media situation we have outside.

"Media situation? "

"The driver of the car that your daughter was injured in, are you familiar with him?"

"Not really. I just know that he's the boyfriend of her friend. I've not spoken to him since he called us last night," he said as he massaged his temples, realizing that he this was about to get more complicated.

"His name is Charles Britton son of Ralph Britton, the CEO of Pinewood Energy."

Fitz tried to process what she was saying, running the names in his head until it rang a bell.

"The oil company?" he questioned.

"Yes. They're a pretty prominent family in this community, and…"

"They're a prominent family everywhere. It's a multinational corporation. I don't want to be rude, but what exactly are you getting at?" he asked, needing to get the point of the conversation.

"His son is running for a local commissioner seat. There's a lot of interest in his family generally, but especially right now. We wanted to alert you of the media situation outside and the fact that your daughter's name may get thrown in the mix. Reporters might contact your family wanting statements or a recounting of events. There are a few stories out their now, but no one other than Britten has been identified."

Fitz put his hand up realizing what a circus this was becoming. "Why are they here? This is a hospital!" he said pointing to the security officer.

"We're a public hospital. There's only so much we can do," the coordinator explained. "We just wanted to make you aware of the contact that you will likely receive from the press. We also wanted to make you aware of the alternative entrances and exits. The press is very overwhelming right now. They're very interested in this story. And in the past, we have had instances where the press steals access inside of our facilities. If someone approaches you, you do not have to respond. We will communicate on your behalf."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a little confused. I talked to him last night, and he was fine. He was the one who called us about Karen. He was very drunk when he called us, but he seemed fine."

"I can't give you any information about his exact health status for the interest of privacy. But I will tell you that he has been admitted."

"Christ!" he said as he turned away from them and headed back inside Karen's room.

"Mr. Grant, the alternative entrances and exits are located…" The security officer tried to explain.

He waved them off. "I will find them when I need them, but it looks like I'll be here for a while," he said in a huff.

He returned to Karen's room completely flustered.

"Dad, what was that? How much trouble am I in? Are they going to arrest me?"

"No. You're not getting arrested. You will probably get a citation for underage drinking, but that's it…hopefully. That wasn't police. It was security" he explained.

Karen sighed in relief.

"But don't get too comfortable. Apparently, your friend attracts attention," he said harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Mellie asked.

"There's press outside. The guy you were with, Charles Britton, he's been admitted. And he's apparently running for office. His family's very well known. And it seems like there's a story. It's not about you. It's about him. They just wanted to keep us updated. We have special entrances to avoid the press," he explained. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Karen?" he asked.

When she didn't respond, he continued. "That was not rhetorical! Honey, I am very concerned right now. You have made terrible decision after terrible decision, and now you're in a hospital bed in Connecticut! You're linked with some oil billionaire. You were partying in his house? How could you not know this would lead to some damn spectacle? After last week, I would think you would use better judgment. Sweetheart, what were you thinking?"

"Fitz!" Mellie declared. "Leave her alone! She is hurt, and you're badgering her. Terrible decision after terrible decision? What the hell are you talking about? So what she missed a few days of class. The only reason she was back in town was to take pictures with your _wife_. Calm the hell down," she said in a fury.

"I am not badgering her. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this. This could be become a serious situation if this becomes a real story. Her name could be tied to this. But not only that, she was drinking underage, got so drunk she can't even remember last night, and then decided it would be a great idea to get into a car with a drunken billionaire!" he said. Realizing he was getting worked up, he took a seat.

"Karen, sweetheart, I'm not trying to be harsh. I just want to know what's going on with you. How can I help you?" he asked, desperately.

"You're being dramatic. She made one mistake last night. Don't act like you've never gotten too drunk."

"Mellie, do not excuse her behavior. If you seriously think, I'm angry because she got 'too drunk,' you're mistaken. I am angry because she used the worst possible judgment last night. And it seems like a trend."

"A trend? Are you kidding me? It was one time. Give her a break," she urged once more. "I will not allow you to come down this hard on her for having a little too much to drink."

"This was not a little too much to drink! One of her friends is hanging on for her life, and you're making it out as if it was nothing. Excuse me for being worried that our daughter is going down the wrong path, a path of self-destruction and…"

He stopped himself realizing that Mellie still didn't know about the abortion. For her, it was just some isolated incident. But he was seriously worried that Karen was going through some type of crisis. He was not trying to be self-righteous. He just wanted to get her help. This was not his daughter. He could not accept that. Perhaps if the pregnancy hadn't happened, he could understand that she made a bad decision by excessively drinking. But this situation paired with the abortion showed all of the signs of emotional distress. He knew his daughter well, and he knew she was not this reckless. Not wanting to divulge any information Karen wasn't ready to share, he gave his daughter a knowing look. He saw no point and no way of keeping Karen's abortion a secret from Mellie anymore. But it wasn't his place to tell her.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Karen said quietly, speaking up for herself for the first time. "Can we just hold off on how much of a horrible daughter I am? I can't take it right now. Last week was enough," she said in tears.

He swiftly moved to her bedside and grabbed her hand before kissing her forehead. "You are the farthest thing from horrible. I am just worried about you. I've been worried about you for the last week, and now this?" he said earnestly.

Mellie was feeling completely out of the loop. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you suddenly so worried about our daughter like she's the Antichrist? What the hell happened last week?"

He looked to Karen and back at Mellie. He could tell by the look on Karen's face that she was strangely ready to tell her mom about her pregnancy. Maybe it was the heavy medication or maybe it was because she was in a hospital bed, but suddenly Mellie's dreaded reaction to the news of her pregnancy was the last thing she cared about.

Fitz let go of Karen's hand and kissed her forehead before giving them the room. He went to a nearby waiting room and took a seat needing to clear his head and give them space if Karen decided to tell her. He sat down for a minute before realizing he didn't have his cell phone. He must have left it in the room on Karen's bedside table. He wanted to call Olivia, but he didn't have the energy to hurry back in the room to retrieve it. He took a moment to just relax, resting his head against the wall behind the waiting room chairs and closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he was drifting to sleep.

* * *

Sitting in her office at her Westfield Bakery, Olivia tried to finish payroll. It was next to impossible when all she could think about was Charlotte's first day with her new nanny and Karen in the hospital. Needing a distraction and update on her stepdaughter, she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and decided to give Fitz a call. He answered after two rings, but to her surprise, when the phone picked up, no one responded.

"Baby? Fitz?" she called to him.

"This is Mellie," she heard in response.

She was more than surprised to be hearing from Mellie on Fitz's cell phone. "Oh! Hi, Mellie. Is my husband nearby?" she asked with confusion evident in her voice.

"No," Mellie replied coldly.

Olivia was growing annoyed and concerned by the second. "Uh. Alright. I was just calling to check up on Karen. Is she okay?"

"Do not act like you give a damn about the well being of my daughter."

"What?" Olivia questioned, shocked by her snippiness.

"Did you give a fuck about her well being when you advised her to get an abortion? When you set it up for her? When you had one of your employees take her? Did you even think about how she would react afterwards?"

Shocked by the harsh tone of Mellie's voice and the anger of her words, Olivia didn't know what to think. "I'm going to give you a minute to collect yourself. Apparently, you've misplaced your ability to reason and logic," she replied

"Don't be snide with me! You are disgusting! And do not even think about picking up my son from school today. I will make other arrangements. I don't want him near you. I will have you arrested if you try to come to his school."

Olivia's heart beat out of her chest hearing Mellie's threat. She was getting heated. "Mellie, you've lost it. Where the hell is my husband? Why are you even answering his phone?"

"I saw your name on his caller ID and suddenly realized that we had a lot to talk about. I just found out my daughter had an abortion, hid it from me, and you and her dumbass father helped facilitate it."

"What? No one facilitated an abortion, Mellie. Get a grip."

"And don't you ever think it's a good idea to go about hiding stuff from me about my children. I would think that as a _mother_, however new, you would understand that."

"No one is hiding anything from you. Karen made a personal choice. If you're angry because your daughter didn't tell you about it, then you need to have this discussion with her."

"She is a child, Olivia. How could you let her make a decision like this?"

"She is 18 years old. She's an _adult_. There was no _letting_ her do anything. She came to this decision by herself."

"And you supported it! You…"

"I supported _her_ with whatever decision she came to. And quite frankly that is none of your damn business. She didn't have to tell you shit. I didn't have to tell you shit. The fact that we're even having this conversation is beyond me. And the fact that you're having such a _ridiculous_ reaction is probably why she didn't bother come to you in the first place. What Karen does with her body is none of your concern. No one needs to announce the fact they terminated a pregnancy so that you could feel in the know. It's not a public service announcement."

"This will haunt her for the rest of her life, and you callously supported her with this impulsive decision."

"'_This will haunt her for the rest of her life_,' do you hear yourself? Do you realize how idiotic you sound? Did I somehow miss when you became Miss. Cleo? Karen made the best decision for her and her future. This was a carefully considered decision. She did not take this lightly. To presume that she made it on a whim, that she didn't evaluate the repercussions is naïve as fuck and dumb as hell. And it honestly shows how little you think of her."

"You and Fitz allowed her to throw her morals by the wayside…"

"You know what? This conversation has gone on for far too long. It sounds like you need to have a real conversation with your _daughter_. I know that's a new concept for you considering your children come to me and their father for everything. But let me be clear, the next time you think it's a good idea to answer my husband's phone, you need to think again," she said and hung up the phone.

Olivia was so angry she could have cried. She stood up and paced the floor of her office. She could not believe the sheer gall of Mellie to answer Fitz's phone and become indignant with her. She needed to talk to her husband and fast, but there was no use in calling him back if Mellie was going to answer the phone. She sat behind her desk and quickly drafted an email to him, letting him know that he had better call her immediately. She was seeing red and someone needed to feel her fury. As she was about to hit the send button, her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Fitz calling and answered it straightaway.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?" Olivia furiously yelled into the phone.

"Livvie," he said in a calm voice. "I'm so sorry. Karen just filled me in on your very _colorful_ conversation."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why is she even touching your phone, let alone answering it?"

"I left it in Karen's room. I fell asleep in the waiting room for all of twenty minutes. I just came back in to grab it and call you back. Honey, I don't know what the hell is going on. I'm just as confused as you are."

"She threatened to have me arrested for picking up Teddy."

"What?"

"Yes! So I don't know if I'm supposed to pick him or if I need to stay away or if she has my name off of the list. I don't want to cause a scene by trying to pick him up."

"She's ridiculous."

"She answered your phone and proceeded to scream at me about hiding the abortion from her."

Olivia could hear him chuckle softly in the background. It was his way to keep from yelling.

"Are you fucking _laughing_ right now?!"

"I'm not. I'm not. It's just that this entire situation is getting out of hand."

"Fitz, I have had just about enough of this. I have a thousand other things to do besides argue with your ex-wife about your _adult_ daughter."

"I know, and I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."

"You're damn right it shouldn't have happened," she spouted angrily. He knew from her tone of voice that she was headed on a tangent, and there was no stopping her.

"I don't know why she would think it's even remotely appropriate to have that conversation with me. She should be talking to you or Karen. Not me. I bet she hasn't said one word to you about it."

"In all fairness, she stepped out of the room as soon as I stepped inside, but I'm sure I'll hear it too."

"No. You probably won't! Everything is my fault. And I'm a terrible mother and woman because I didn't tell her. That's basically what she said to me. I'm the wicked stepmother. It's easy to hate me. I bet she won't say shit to you."

"I will talk to her. I will make sure this doesn't happen again."

"You better! Because if I get involved any further, feelings will be getting hurt. I will not allow her to talk to me that way."

"No one is going to get hurt…"

"Honestly, Fitz! You attract the bat-shit, craziest women. What the hell? How am I always in the middle of this dumb shit because of you?"

"Because of me? I didn't _do_ anything. I'm sorry she called you, but…" He paused to take a breath and collect himself. "Honey, I don't exactly have the energy to go where this conversation is headed. My daughter has a broken clavicle, and one of her friends is barely making it. There's press outside. The last thing I need right now is a feud between you and Mellie."

"No! This is not a feud. I officially don't like that bitch. She better not ever step foot on our property again."

"I know you're reeling. I know you're upset, but we have other things to worry about. I just need you to..."

"_Fitz_, if the next words out of your mouth are '_calm down_,' or '_relax_' or '_take_ _it down a notch_,' or some other belittling phrase, I will lose it, and you can seriously go kiss my ass."

"I was going to say pick up Teddy," he finished. "Can you please pick up Teddy like we discussed earlier? I will make sure your name is still on the list."

She took a breather and tried to gather herself.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'm sorry, Fitz. I just can't believe she would answer your phone and say some of the things she said. I just needed to unload. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's fine. I get it. I will talk to her. I will make sure nothing like that happens again. I just need us to stay focused, because I swear, Liv, you are the only person keeping me sane."

Finally settling down, "Is Karen okay? That's the whole reason I called in the first place?" she asked.

"She's fine. Other than her broken collarbone, she's okay. We need to get her some help though. But we can discuss that later."

"Why is there press outside?" she asked.

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in on it later," he replied.

"When will she be released? When will you be home?" she questioned.

"Her surgery is slated for tomorrow to put the bone back into place. She will be released shortly after that. So maybe two days or so."

"Two days? You're going to be gone for another two days?"

"It's what it looks like."

"I hate this! I want you here," she said. She hated how needy she sounded and how selfish she seemed, but she really needed her husband.

"I want to be there, too. But I have to be here."

"I know. It's just…" she said before sighing. "Just keep me updated please. I'll call you when I pick up Teddy."

"Okay."

He felt so torn not being there with her, Charlotte and Teddy and being in Connecticut. He knew how exhausting it was to have both of the younger kids while being busy at work. When you added the stress of the situation with Karen, he knew it was a lot to take. "Hey," he said, getting her attention before they hung up.

"What?"

"I love you, and when I get home, I'm going to finish beating you at Jenga. And we'll look at that house. We can to look at hardwood floors, and…"

"You just know all the right things to say."

"I knew hardwood floors would get you going," he said in a playful, seductive voice.

"You're a mess, but I love you, and I can't wait til you're home. Call me later."

"I will. Talk to you soon, honey."

* * *

**AN: I promise you I will lighten up in the chapters ahead. I promise. A few new developments. Karen gets into a serious car accident. The driver is prominent guy. Mellie knows about the abortion and has a not so good reaction. Thoughts on her phone call with Olivia? Thoughts on the subsequent phone call with Fitz? The point of this chapter is to show how Karen's choices are having a ripple effect on her entire family. I think this is true to form with most families, regardless of the types of decisions made. One family member can do something, whether it's good or bad or controversial or not controversial, and the entire can be family impacted. Hopefully that theme comes through. Let me know what you think and what you liked or disliked. I'm done with this semester! Whoop Whoop! So hopefully, I can have the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **

Updated Author's note based off a very insightful, anonymous review: In no way, am I making a judgement or trying to lessen Karen's character by having her have an abortion and then suffer dramatic consequences. More than anything, this story is and will be about how Olitz's marriage is affected by outside influences. And again, Karen's excessive drinking is the result of her going through a lot emotionally after her break up with Zach, which is compounded by the fact that she had an abortion. I really want to clarify again that the emotional repercussions for Karen are not about the fact that she terminated her pregnancy per se. It's more about the fact that she found herself in this type of situation to start with. This story will have more turns and if you stick with me, I think you will see that Karen and her family will grow in tremendous ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz walked into a quiet home with his hands completely full of bags, luggage, and a dozen red roses. It was late in the evening, and he was expecting to hear the sounds of his daughter playing with her mother. There was nothing like returning home from a trip, when you could actually notice what you're home smelled like to others, when the sense of calm settled in from just walking through the front door. After a successful collarbone surgery, several intense conversations, and an underage drinking citation, Karen was back in D.C. Fitz was relieved that his daughter was in a 5-mile radius from him.

Eager to see his wife with flowers in hand, "Liv," he called out to her, but got no response in return. He dropped a few bags off in the kitchen before heading up the stairs.

"Livvie," he called out once more as he headed into Charlotte's nursery with his luggage still in tow.

"In here," he heard faintly from his bedroom. He turned around and entered his bedroom, hastily dropping his bags on the floor. He moved towards the sound of water splashing and found Olivia and Charlotte in the master bathroom. Charlotte was all smiles as she reclined in her baby bath spa.

"Hey, you," Olivia greeted cheerfully, glancing over her shoulders at him. She completely missed the flowers in his hands and continued to wash Charlotte. He quickly approached her and kneeled beside her. Turning to face him slightly, she couldn't miss the long-stem roses in his hand at second glance.

"Hi," he responded tiredly. He leaned in to give her a sweet peck on the lips and handed her the flowers with her free hand.

She inhaled their scent and smiled widely before handing them back to him so that she could finish bathing their daughter. "Honey, these are beautiful. What are they for?" she excitedly asked.

Shrugging, "Nothing in particular. They're Just Because flowers."

"_Oh_. I like Just Because flowers. It's very sweet, babe," she said as she sponged her squealing infant. "How was your trip back? Where's Karen? Is she here?" she asked, removing one hand from the tub to tenderly stroke his hair.

"It was okay," he said with a sigh, moving to place the flowers on a nearby vanity. "Mellie's not working tomorrow, so she's staying with her. She'll be here the rest of the week."

"Any developments with that Britton guy? How's the press situation?"

"Honestly, we did a very good job of ignoring everything except for Karen and her health. We were most concerned about the surgery."

"What about you and Mellie? Did you talk? Is she on board with a therapist? Is that something she thinks Karen needs?"

"I don't know. She's still really pissed about the abortion."

"Well she can find herself getting the fu—fudge sickle over it," she said as she eyed her daughter.

Charlotte flailed her arms in the water. She loved baths and both her parents were grateful for it. But now she was beginning to play in the water, which made them even better. Her excitement was wonderful to see. She babbled softly as her parents conversed.

Olivia could tell that her husband was exhausted by the situation, so she changed the subject. "Anyway," she continued. "I'm glad you're home," she said leaning in to kiss him again. "We're both very glad you're home. Isn't that right, Char? You're happy to see daddy, too," she said as she lifted her out of the tub. Fitz grabbed Charlotte's hooded towel from a towel rack and opened it up so that Olivia could pass her over to him. They had her bath routine down to a science. On the nights they were together, when Charlotte required a bath, Olivia bathed her with him close by, and he toweled her off and dressed her before Olivia nursed her and put her to bed.

Fitz wrapped Charlotte up tightly, helped Olivia up and carried Charlotte to their bed where her fleece footie pajamas waited for her. He placed her on her back and gently tickled her chest and stomach as he put a diaper on her. She giggled incessantly, kicking her tiny legs in the air. She clutched her towel as her father played with her. This was the best Fitz felt in days, amusing his daughter and getting her ready for bed. When he knew she couldn't take any more tickles, he rubbed calming lotion on her small frame before dressing her in the Carolina blue nightwear Olivia set out for her. He was so much in his own world with her he didn't even notice Olivia unpacking his bags for him.

When Charlotte was snugly dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed and cradled her close.

"I missed you so much, butterball," he said after kissing her nose. "Please just promise me you'll never break my heart, Charlotte Rose. Please," he whispered.

Olivia smiled listening to him to talk to her. He was so sincere, and Charlotte had no clue what he was requesting, but she looked up at him attentively. Olivia knew inevitably their precious baby girl would someday break their hearts, but for now, she was basking in the simple fact that all Charlotte was capable of doing was bringing them enormous amounts of joy.

* * *

Once Charlotte was put to bed, Fitz and Olivia found themselves sitting closely beside each other on their living room couch catching up on the news. Her legs were in his lap and her head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined as they listened to a pundit angrily discuss immigration reform. Fitz was listening intently, but Olivia was growing bored. She eased herself further into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gazed at him, taking in his every feature. He looked completely worn out, which was to be expected considering the last few weeks had been stressful and busy for both of them.

She kissed the side of his neck as he watched the news program. What started out as brief, delicate kisses turned into heavy sucking and light nipping at the skin of his neck. He closed his eyes, feeling relief in her lips on his skin. He didn't care what her lips were doing as long as he could feel them.

With his eyes firmly shut, he pulled her into his lap completely. She halted her kisses and waited for him to open his eyes, and when they finally fluttered open, he looked exactly like Charlotte waking up in the morning. She giggled softly and kissed his nose.

"Hi," she whispered, grazing her finger tips along his jaw line.

"Babe," he responded giving her a once over. Her hair was straightened and pinned half up and her face devoid of make-up. He gripped her sides, tugging on her loose fitting cardigan. She took that as a sign to take it off, leaving her bra-less in a camisole.

He shook his head in complete disbelief at her effortless beauty.

"You're gorgeous," he said sincerely.

"You're handsome," she replied with a smile.

He pulled down the straps of camisole until he could see the top of her breasts.

"Charlotte does the body good," he said of her newly buxom chest. "I just can't wait until you're done nursing so I can have my way with them again," he said as he gently rubbed her breasts.

She shook her head and then leaned in to give him an Eskimo kiss before pulling her top up, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and let out a deep yawn.

"You ready for bed?" she questioned with her face tucked against his neck.

Instead of a verbal reply, he stood up with her clinging to him firmly and moved towards their staircase.

"Wait! She protested. Water. We need water," she said shimmying out of his grasp. He set her down to let her grab two glasses of water. She expected him to head back upstairs, but when she walked towards the kitchen, his eyes never left her body. He followed her so that he wouldn't lose the sight. From the opposite side of the kitchen, he watched her hips sway in what he assumed were a new gray pair of yoga pants.

_Why does her ass look so good? _

He was exhausted, but the bulge in his trousers said otherwise. He watched her reached for glasses in the cupboard. When she grabbed them, placed them on the counter and turned around, she was surprised to find him staring at her.

"Creeper," she teased, as she moved towards him to pull out a pitcher of water from the fridge. Before she could even make it to the refrigerator door, Fitz grabbed her by the waist and roughly pinned her against the door of their pantry.

"Are you trying to have your way with me, mister? All you have to do is ask," she said coyly with a twinkle in her eye.

Removing any space between them, he roughly palmed her ass and tucked his head in her neck.

"Can I have my way with you?" he asked, kissing the column of her neck.

Nodding her head vigorously, she moaned at the sensation of his lips in response.

He pulled away from her neck only to stare at her longingly. His yearning for her knew no bounds. He pushed her back against the pantry door and hastily tugged her yoga pants and seamless underwear until they were down to her ankles. Just as quickly, he kneeled in front of her, peering up at her while he stroked the inside of her thighs and placing kisses on her center. He gazed at her as he kissed her core, watching her struggle to keep her eyelids open. He reached and pushed her camisole down, freeing her breasts without taking off her top completely.

She cupped her breasts as he continued to pepper tongue-filled kisses on her core. She would never understand how this always felt so good, how it never got old. She felt the same intense pleasure from his tongue now as she did the first time on her newly purchased mattress in her newly purchased townhome.

Pushing her legs further apart, he lapped her folds aggressively with his tongue. Her breathing shortened. She was willing herself to stay upright as she gently cradled his head to keep it place and give herself balance.

"F-F—Fii…baby," she called out to him. He would not relent, tasting every inch of her center until she was ready to crumble. Her intense, rasping moans resonated throughout the kitchen as she continuously thrust forward.

"Shit…oh god…y-yes," she cried, throwing her head back against the door. He pulled away when she was mere moments away from finding release. "Please don't," she begged as he moved away from her. She was taken aback when suddenly he yanked her towards their kitchen island. Before she could even think twice, his lips were sucking on hers with his hands firmly gripping her bare bottom. She quickly worked to unzip and unbutton his pants, pulling them down with his briefs until they hit the floor. Neither cared that their clothes were barely off. They felt no need to fully undress.

Knowing exactly how she needed to feel him, she bit his bottom lip before turning her back towards him. She turned head her head to see his focused face the moment he entered her.

"Uh…Oh…god," she whined as he slid inside of her. While he gripped her waist, she clung to countertop as he hammered into her so hard her heels left the ground.

"You're so perfect, Beautiful. You feel so good," he said, leaning into her frame. He kissed up her back over her camisole until he reached her neck.

"I…you...I" she tried to respond, but he consistently left her too breathless for words. Instead of trying to find the proper terms, she led his hand to her center to help her find release. Grunting and groaning, he pushed into her while stroking her until they both reached their peak. Collapsing into the island countertop, they basked in each other's sweaty, sticky bodies, reluctant to let one another go until their heart rates normalized.

Turning to face him, "Now are you ready for bed?" she asked, pulling at his shirt.

"I'm going to sleep like a baby. Just like Charlotte tonight," he replied.

"Oh yeah? Does that mean you're going to wake me up in the middle of the night searching for a boob to suck?" she teased.

"Hey! She's gotten a lot better," he replied. "But I might actually wake you up looking for a boob to, at the very least, hold," he joked as pulled up the straps of camisole, helping her adjust in her shirt.

"Funny guy," she responded before pecking his lips.

* * *

The next morning, Fitz woke up to an empty bed and a surprisingly quiet bedroom. He was disappointed not to hear Charlotte's jabbers fill the room. He quickly hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms to cover his naked form. He headed to Charlotte's nursery, but was surprised when his girls weren't there. He headed to the kitchen where unexpectedly found an older woman sitting at his kitchen table with a mug of coffee reading out of a huge three ring binder. He did a double take to make sure he was seeing clearly.

Confused and shirtless, he greeted her from a distance. "Uh..hello," he said eyeing her up and down.

"Oh…Hi!" she replied gleefully. "You must be Mr. Grant. I'm Shirley," she replied.

"Shirley?" he repeated. He knew it should have been ringing a bell, but it was 6:30 in the morning and he wasn't firing on all cylinders.

"Yeah…Shirley," he heard from behind him.

He turned around and found his wife fully dressed for work with their daughter in her arms.

"Our new nanny," Olivia clarified for him.

"Right! Shirley, it's nice to meet you, and you can just call me Fitz."

He took Charlotte out of Olivia's hands and snuggled her to his chest.

"Morning, butterball," he said before kissing her forehead. "Are you going to be good for Miss Shirley?" he said to her.

"She has been a delight the past three days. Just a joy," Shirley said.

"Well that's good to hear because she's been very fussy all morning," Olivia replied. "Actually, this is the first time she hasn't whined or whimpered since she's been up."

"It's because I have the daddy touch," Fitz added.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to have to steal daddy away for a moment," Olivia replied as she took Charlotte from him and passed her to Shirley.

"Shirley, please make yourself comfortable. Just excuse us for a moment," she said as she pulled her husband to his office.

When they were in the privacy of his office, she gave him a proper greeting.

"Good morning, handsome," she said as planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"Morning, honey. Thanks for that save in there. I completely forgot the nanny started this week. I feel awful."

"Don't. You've got a lot going on with your older daughter."

He groaned in response. "What the hell is in that big binder she's reading?"

"It's the Nanny Guidebook."

"The nanny guide book?" he asked utterly confused. "What is that?"

"It's full of all our contact information and copies of important documents for Charlotte and rules…"

"Rules? What rules could a six-month-old possibly need?"

"Silly, not for Charlotte. For Shirley. They're just guidelines for stuff I want her to do and stuff that I don't."

"Like?"

"Trimming her nails, I'd prefer if she didn't do that. And styling her hair, swaddling her..."

"Trimming her nails? Liv, what if they need to be trimmed. We can't let her cut herself."

"She won't because I keep up with it."

"Livvie, we're not going to be _those_ parents."

"What parents? Parents who care about their children?" she said defensively.

"No. Parents who act like they're the first people to have a child. Honey, you hired and vetted her for a reason. I'm sure she's capable of understanding what not to do without that thick notebook."

Shrugging, "I don't care. She's using it and will abide by it," she said seriously.

"When did you have the time to make that thing?"

"I did it over two weeks at work."

"Wow! Liv, she's not a babysitter. She's a nanny. A professional. You have to trust that she knows what she's doing. Otherwise, why the hell did you hire her?"

"Listen, we don't have time for this discussion. She's using the damn notebook, and that's just the end of it," she said in a huff.

"No! It's too early in the morning for you to be this dismissive. I understand that you have concerns, but you're not going to be ridiculous about this. We love Charlotte, but you have to recognize that she's obviously not the first infant in the world."

"You done?" she asked bitingly. "Because we have other things to talk about like how we're going to handle Karen. She's staying with us for the rest of the week. And as much as I hate it, we need to reach out to Mellie so that we're all on the same page."

"I'll handle Karen. I'll talk to Mellie," he responded sternly. "Is that all that you wanted to talk about?"

"No. We're scheduled to visit that house in Georgetown, and I want to make sure still you're on board."

"Yep," he responded disinterestedly, turning to leave his office.

"Fitz," she called to him, stopping him in his tracks. "Can we not do this? We had such a great night last night. Let's just try this again. We need a do-over" she said as he moved back toward her.

When he was close enough, she pulled him to stand in front of her. With her arms around his neck, she said, "I'll start. Good morning, Mr. Grant. I love you very much. I really want the new nanny to use the Nanny Guidebook. However, I understand you have a few concerns, which I'd like to discuss at a different time so that we're both not late for work. We have a house visit at noon, and we need to figure out the best way to get Karen some help if that's what she needs. Preferably with Mellie's inclusion."

"Good morning, Mrs. Grant. I love you, too, very much. Yes, we need to talk about the absurdity of the Nanny Guidebook, but we can, in fact, table it for now. I'm set for the home visit. And we can indeed work together to figure out how to handle Karen. Better?"

"So much better," she replied giving him another kiss.

* * *

"Oh, Fitz, don't you just love this space," Olivia gushed as they walked hand-in-hand, viewing an upstairs bedroom with vaulted ceilings. He was trying to drum up as much enthusiasm as she had, but he was coming up short. Visiting a home was the last thing he wanted to do, but since he agreed to it knowing it would make his wife happy, he was attempting to make the best of it. His disinterest did not go unnoticed by Olivia, but she was choosing to ignore it. She understood that he wasn't too thrilled about the idea right now, but she was confident that he would see it her way soon. The Realtor gave them the keys and let them explore the home by themselves, which they both appreciated. So far, he could honestly say he was impressed with everything they'd seen so far, but he muted his fervor.

"I do," he responded coldly.

"This would be such a great playroom," she said as she observed the décor. The house was fully dressed despite the fact that no one currently lived there. The room they were currently viewing was fashioned as a spare bedroom. But Olivia had an eye for decoration, and she knew that she could easily maximize the space and repurpose it into a playroom for their children.

She sat him down on the bed and straddled him on his lap.

She frowned and tugged on his tie. "Really, babe? Because it doesn't sound like you do," she said.

"I like it just fine. Seriously," he replied.

"Close your eyes," she tenderly requested. Hesitating for a moment, he shut his eyes while holding on to her hips.

"Just think. We'll hear Teddy and Charlotte and Noah James arguing over building blocks or Legos. Noah and Teddy won't be too keen on sharing their toys with Charlotte because she's a girl, and they're boys, and they will want to build their buildings so they can knock them over with their toy cars. But Charlotte will want to keep them upright so that her dolls have jobs to go to. And when they don't share their blocks or when they force the buildings they created to topple over, Charlotte will come running down the stairs in a fury. You'll be in your office, and she'll strut in, and she'll say in a panic, '_Daddy, the boys won't play right. They keep breaking Dr. Kate and Judge Amber's office buildings. How are they supposed to work if the boys keep tearing them down?_' And you'll scoop her up in your arms and kiss the top of her head. And you'll say, '_Charlotte Rose, you better show them who's boss. You just go back up there, and you make a bigger, better office building for your dolls. And if they knock it down again, well, you better keep on building because you know what beats tattletaling?_' And she'll think about it for a minute, with furrowed brows just like yours when you're concentrating, but she'll come up short, so she'll ask, '_What, daddy?_' And you'll respond, '_Persistence_.' And of course, she'll have no idea what the hell that means, so she'll scrunch her face and throw her hands in the air and say, '_Persistence_? _What's persistence?_' And you'll counter, '_It's when you never let anyone stop you from building what you want to build or achieving what you want to achieve. You have to have persistence, butterball._' And then, she'll repeat, '_Persistence_,' once more and let the idea settle in her brain, and then she'll hop out of her your arms, but not before giving you a kiss, and she'll run upstairs, and she'll keep building those blocks even when Noah James and Teddy try to stop her. It will be one of the many lessons you teach her in this house. Now, open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes and grinned at his beautiful wife. He wasn't surprised that she found a way to get him excited about the house. Now the idea of expanding their family in a bigger house made his heart swell.

"What if Teddy is too old to build blocks or Legos with Noah James," he asked.

"He won't be. Definitely won't be" she said assuredly.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile. "Are you…" he asked nervously.

She gasped realizing what her words implied for him. The look on his face was one of utter nervous excitement. She hated that she was going to deflate that. "Oh! I'm not…I was just...," she said moving her hands to cup his quickly turned disappointed face.

"Damn. You got me excited, woman."

"I'm sorry," she said as she began placing kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. "But I'd certainly be willing to start trying for another…"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," he said seriously.

"I do! Now that Charlotte is almost seven months. And we always talked about having kids close in age like Jerry and Karen. And I know things are crazy right now, but they'll slow down. And if they don't, we can handle it and…"

"Hey, you don't have to convince me. You know what I want."

"I know. I guess I'm just trying to convince myself," she replied with a chuckle. "I really want another baby with you," she said earnestly. She wasn't sure why saying the words choked her up, but she was emotional as she let the words leave her mouth. "Being a mom is better than what I could have ever imagined. And I would give up so much to do it again with you."

"You don't have to give up anything, so let's just start trying," he said with a smile.

She nodded in agreement. "But I have to ask, do you really like this home or do you…"

"Let's make an offer," he said decisively.

She squealed with excitement and kissed him again. She knew he would love this home just as much as she did. She removed herself from his lap, took his hand and showed him the rest of the house. This felt like a great, necessary next step for them.

* * *

**AN: I'm just really hitting a stride with these chapters, but I'm really sorry for the people who get email notifications of story updates. In any case, this chapter is pretty inconsequential, but I wanted to tone down the heavy. However, the Karen situation will continue to unfold. It looks like they're going to buy the house. It may or may not be as easy as it seems. Really, I just wanted to give snap shots of their life so that includes a little tiff about the Nanny guidebook and giving Charlotte a bath. That being said, your responses to this story has been so great and interesting to read. I really appreciate the criticisms just as much as the praise because it challenges me to think about my writing more. Generally, I just write on the fly and post it when I'm done. Anyway, Let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Karen sat in the kitchen and watched Olivia feed her sister in her highchair. Charlotte was incredibly excited to be indulging in freshly blended sweet potatoes. Karen could only laugh at how widely she opened her toothless mouth when Olivia held a spoon up to her lips. Olivia was trying to use their time together to get a better feel for Karen's headspace. She arrived home from work earlier than usual, so she relieved Shirley so that she could spend time alone with Karen and Charlotte.

"How you feeling?" Olivia asked Karen as she finished up Charlotte's meal.

"A lot better actually. Everything hurts less," she replied.

"Good. I'm glad you're here," Olivia said as she cleaned up Charlotte's messy face and removed her dirty bib. She noticed Karen staring down at her phone while they talked. It should have annoyed her that she was constantly on her phone when they conversed, but she had grown accustomed to it. "And I'm really glad to hear that Melissa is pulling through."

"Oh me too," Karen said distractedly as she rapidly sent texts. Olivia took a seat in front of Karen at their informal kitchen table with Charlotte in her lap.

"I know these last few weeks have been tough. Are you sure you're okay? It's okay if you're struggling with all of it."

"No. I'm fine," she said confidently. "Guess what," Karen said excitedly. It was the first time she genuinely saw her excited since she arrived back in town.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Zach texted me," she said with a smile.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He heard I was in an accident, and he said he just wanted to see if I was okay," she relayed giddily.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was fine and that it wasn't a big deal. I asked him how he was doing, but he hasn't responded yet. He's probably in class or working, so I'll probably hear from him later."

"When was this?"

"Last night."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She was very doubtful that Zach would text her back. And she knew Karen would be crushed if he didn't.

"I think he's actually coming into town today," Karen said cheerfully.

"Oh okay," Olivia replied.

"But Riley is definitely in town, and she's going to come over. We're probably going to go to dinner and then back to Rebecca's house. She's having some people over."

"Are sure you're okay to go out? I know you can't drive right now because of your sling."

"Yeah. I'm totally fine. I need to get out of the house. It will be nice to see my high school friends. We're never back home at the same time."

Olivia sighed, hating the idea of her going out. She didn't want to be preachy or harping. Karen was an adult, so she couldn't stop her.

"Will there be alcohol there?" She hated that she had ask, but she needed to know.

Karen huffed. "I don't know. Probably."

"Karen I don't know if…"

Karen paused her with her hand. "I'm not going to drink. I will be fine."

"You're not going to drink?" Olivia questioned.

"No! I'm not," she said defensively.

"Will you promise me you won't drink? I hate even asking you that, but I will be a wreck if you're out drinking when you're on pain meds. It's just not safe. Please just promise me."

"Liv, I promise. I'm not drinking," she said distractedly as she looked at her phone with a bemused expression. She looked wholly annoyed and scoffed as she looked at the screen.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"This private number keeps calling my phone," she said an irritated tone. "It's the third time today."

"Have they left a message?" she asked.

"No. It's weird though. Anyway, I should probably start getting ready. Riley will be here soon," Karen replied as she got up and left the room.

* * *

"I have to say, I'm growing more concerned every day. She's detached, and she's really moody. She will barely even talk to me," Fitz said to Mellie.

Shortly after arriving home from work, he headed to his home office so that he and Mellie could have a serious talk about Karen. They talked briefly at the hospital about the abortion, but it was completely unproductive because Mellie was so angry. He conferenced with Mellie quite often when it came to the kids, especially since Teddy was still in grade school. They worked hard to try to have an amicable relationship for their children. It wasn't always easy since they disagreed on a lot, but they did their best to keep together for their kids.

"Now you know I how I've felt for the past three years," Mellie mumbled.

"I just want to do what's best for her, and I honestly don't know how we go about doing it."

"I don't want to minimize what's going on, but Fitz, I think she'll be fine. She's going through a break-up. A lot has happened. I think she just needs space. She doesn't need a therapist. If she comes to us, and she wants one, then fine. But I don't think we need to put so much on her. We don't need to stage some intervention. She's a teenager going through a break-up. It's not the end of the world."

"Mellie, she's missed already missed close to two weeks of school. She's drinking excessively."

"She drank one time excessively," Mellie corrected.

"She's apparently having casual, unprotected sex. She terminated a pregnancy. I just don't see how you're not seeing this."

"And I'm truly disgusted by that," she said bitterly. "And I do see it, but until Karen comes to us and says she wants help, we can't force it. Fitz, I know you want to protect her. You've always been more protective over her than the boys. But you have to understand that kids make mistakes."

"This feels like more than a few mistakes."

"I just think you have to accept that our children aren't perfect. I accepted it a long time ago."

"No. You give them free passes, so they won't hate you."

"I do not. You're worrying too much about this. What does your wife have to say about all of this? Is she the one that has you so frantic about all of this?"

"What my wife thinks about this is really none of your concern."

"It is when it's about my children. It is when I'm sure she's advising you on how to handle them."

"Liv, thinks I, we, should do the best thing for Karen. She doesn't have the answers, and she doesn't pretend to. She has Karen like all of our children's, best interest at heart."

"I'm sure she does," she said icily.

"Mellie, stop. You are being petty."

"I just really don't appreciate the way she spoke to me. I am the mother of your children, Fitz."

"_I_ don't really appreciate the way you spoke to _her_. She is _also_ the mother of my child. My _wife_. And the stepmother to our children. At this point, we're a package deal. You have to understand that. I'm sure on a different occasion she would have been less _animated_ in her discussion with you. But you ambushed her and threatened to have her arrested."

"I was angry. Give me a break."

"I am giving you a break. But please don't test me when it comes to her. So was also angry, but we need to move past it so that we can work together for Karen's sake."

Scoffing, "Again, Fitz. Karen is fine. Let's just let it be. It's not some national crisis," she replied.

"I just don't want her to think that she can get away with acting completely reckless. This could spiral into something crazy because we decide to be lax parents."

"Think about all that has happened within the last few weeks. She is being held accountable. And at this point, it's not who _we_ decide to be. It's who _she_ decides to be."

"Maybe you're right," he said thinking of all the mishaps and consequences that Karen had been dealt. Many people made the same or similar mistakes and choices she made without facing near as many consequences.

"I know I'm right. You just need to try to relax when it comes to her."

"Easier said than done."

"Don't I know it. Every time I think about that abortion, I have to tell myself she's not a little girl anymore."

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I pick up Teddy."

"Alright. See you soon," she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Lounging in his living room, Fitz played with Charlotte on her large play mat. He watched her rock back and forth on her hands and knees trying to make a move. She could successfully scoot herself on her stomach and bottom. She was getting closer every day to actually crawling. It amused him to see her try, so he put a toy in front of her and watched her try to move. He was fascinated by her every movement however slight. As he played with his daughter, he could hear Olivia talking on the phone. From the sounds of it, she was talking business. She joined them in the living room at the end of her conversation.

"Yes. That sounds great. Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye," Olivia said as she hung up the phone, placed it on the coffee table, and joined her husband and child on the floor.

"You won't believe what that was," she said to him.

"What was is it? Who was it?"

"Lauren…"

"My Lauren? It's kind of late for her to be calling," he said as checked his watch.

"Yeah. We had a long day of phone tag, so I told her to just call me this evening. Anyway, she was calling to let me know that I won Small Business Owner of the Year," she said excitedly.

"Honey, that's great!"

"I know. And there's a banquet in a few weeks where they give out the award, and there's write up in Entrepreneurs Monthly."

He pulled her close to him and gave her a congratulatory kiss. "That is amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you! But I didn't submit for this award. And I asked her if she did it as a part of my PR and Ad campaign, and she said no."

He nodded his head, but didn't respond.

"Maybe Quinn or Abby did it," she contemplated aloud.

"Maybe," he replied.

She looked at him and thought it over more. From his tone of voice, she suspected he was involved.

"Wait. Did you do this?" she asked with a smile.

He gave her a coy look, but didn't respond.

"Did you?" she asked again.

"Will you be angry if I say yes?"

"Fitz!" she exclaimed, completely shocked by his actions. "Honey, you didn't have to do that," she said wrapping her arms around him and moving into his lap.

"I know. But I wanted to."

"Thank you," she said in disbelief.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do. It's really sweet. She told me that the submission process is a real pain."

"It wasn't so bad. I just wanted you to be recognized. Your growth has been incredible. You're such a great boss. Everyone adores you. And because of your smart, decisive choices, you've been in the green for almost five years, which is almost unheard of for a small restaurant in this area. You deserve it, Liv. It's the least I could do."

She wasn't sure why she was so shocked that he would do that for her, but she was taken by complete surprise. He was always supportive of her and her business even before they were in a relationship. It felt good to be in love with a man who loved her career and ambitions. He was truly her number one fan.

She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a long, deep kiss. "You're incredible," she said when she pulled away. With a smile on his face, he looked out of the corner of his eye and spotted Charlotte properly crawling forward.

"Look!" he said as he gave Charlotte his full attention.

She turned her head and gasped at the sight in front of her. On her hands and knees, Charlotte moved less than an inch forward and collapsed on her stomach. She shakily positioned herself back on her hands and knees and moved another half an inch forward before falling on her stomach again.

"Oh my god," Olivia said softly covering her mouth with her hands. She grabbed her phone on its place on the coffee table and passed it to Fitz. He opened her camera app and began his position as family videographer, capturing Charlotte's first crawl. "Honey, look at her," Olivia said eagerly.

He captured Charlotte moving in the same pattern until she stopped at a bright toy in front of her.

"Isn't it too early?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not really. She'll be 7 months in a few days. Teddy and Jerry started crawling around 8 or 9 months. But Karen started at 7 months."

"Oh my god," Olivia said again as she moved to pick up Charlotte.

"Butterball, you're on the move," she said as she kissed every inch of her face. She rocked her for a moment before lifting her over head and bringing her back down.

"You're the smartest baby!" she said as she kissed her nose. "She's the smartest baby!" she said to Fitz.

Fitz finally put the phone down, and Olivia passed Charlotte to him. He proceeded to kiss her cheeks and tickle her, eliciting high-pitched giggles. The excitement was so much to take for Charlotte she spit up as her father made her laugh.

Fitz cleaned her face up with a nearby towel and soothed her. "Let's get her changed for bed," he suggested, kissing her forehead as her breathing settled. "We're just too much for her," Olivia joked. As they attempted to get up from the floor, they heard Karen hurry down the stairs. She stopped in the living room before she departed.

"Riley's here, so we're just going to head out," Karen said quickly.

"Oh?" Fitz questioned looking to Olivia.

"Yeah. We're going to dinner then to a small get together. I'll be back later," she said as she headed out the door.

"Wait. Are you feeling okay to hang out? How long are you going to be out? Should we wait up?" he asked in a panic.

"I don't know when I'll be back. It's just a few girls from high school. Everyone's back in town. Like I told Liv, it's not a big deal. I feel fine," she said confidently. "Okay? Riley's waiting. Gotta go. Bye." She said in a hurry as she rushed out of the door.

"What was that?" he asked Olivia. "Why is she going out?"

"She mentioned it a few hours ago. I'm not too thrilled about it either, but what can we do?"

"Tell her not to go," he said with a sigh knowing that it wouldn't have done any good.

"She's 18. She said she wouldn't drink."

"She's going to give me heart attack," he said rubbing his temple.

Shrugging, "What can we do?" she said again.

"Get this little crawler to bed and try to relax," he suggested.

Nodding in agreement, "I think I can help with both of those," she said as she stood and offered him a hand to help him and Charlotte up.

* * *

True to her word, after getting Charlotte soundly to sleep, Olivia straddled Fitz with his back facing her, attempting to give him a full body massage. She was digging her elbows in his back in a way that didn't feel particularly good or relaxing.

"Ow," he exclaimed as she pushed hard into the muscles in his back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I think we've found the one thing you're not good at," he said jokingly after enduring ten minutes of her massage.

"I am good at it. My massages are world class, mister," she said trying to get a kink out of his neck.

"Says who?"

"Says everyone."

He turned his head so that she could see him raising an eyebrow.

"Says Charlotte," she clarified. "She loves my massages. She just coos and giggles and falls right asleep."

"Let me show you how it's done," he said, moving to switch positions with her.

"Fitz," she tried to protest.

"No. Take this off," he said pulling on her silk top. She removed her top, leaving her completely bare from the waist up, and threw it at him.

"Now, lay down," he said seriously.

"My massages are perfect," she insisted before laying flat on her stomach.

Fitz straddled her, leaned close to her, and began rubbing deep circles in her back.

She sighed and moan at the sensation.

"How does this feel?" he asked as he moved his hands up to her neck.

"Really good," she admitted with a moan.

"And this?" he asked adding his elbows.

"Oooh. So much better."

He leaned down so that he was close to ear and whispered, "I love you. I love you more than you could possibly understand, Small Business Owner of the Year," ending in a small chuckle.

Giggling, "I-I...love…I love you too," she said having to concentrate on the words. His hands were making her delirious. As his hands got lost on her body, she got lost in her thoughts.

"I can't believe our baby is crawling. Fitz, she's…she's just amazing," she said quietly.

"She's pretty spectacular," he agreed.

"Shirley's going to have her hands full with a crawling baby," she noted.

"Shirley has the Nanny Guidebook, so I'm sure she'll figure it out," he said sarcastically as he moved his hands to her lower back. "Do you have a sub section on crawling? She should probably know where Charlotte's allowed to crawl," he added jokingly.

"Fitz," she scolded, turning slightly to face him.

"What? I was kidding."

"No you weren't."

"I was. A little."

She shifted so that she could move out of his grasp and turned so that she could sit up and face him. She moved under the comforter to cover up her naked upper half and scooted away from him in the bed.

"Do you really hate the Nanny Guidebook that much? Is it that ridiculous?" she asked seriously.

"Liv, I was just teasing."

"But you said it was ridiculous and absurd earlier."

The look of concern and insecurity on her face made him feel horrible.

"Honey, it's just a really thick notebook. And I don't know what's in there, but I don't want Shirley to feel micromanaged. That's all."

"She's our child! I just want consistency. I want it to feel like we're here with her."

"I definitely understand that. But you didn't use a Nanny Guidebook with your mother, and she was completely fine."

"She's my mom! I trust her in a completely different way. And I'm not trying to micromanage her. I just want her to have some guidelines to help her. Maybe she won't need them or want them, but it's for her benefit. I _know_ what Charlotte needs. I _know_ what she wants. She likes belly holds right after you feed and burp her. She likes her hair stroked when you give her a bottle. If she starts to snore, then she needs the humidifier. These are things you can only know if you've been around her as much as we have. I just want Charlotte and Shirley to be comfortable together," she explained.

He nodded his head in agreement now completely understanding her point of view. It wasn't lost on him, however, that they could have come to that same understanding had she not try to shut the conversation down earlier that morning.

"I just wish…" he started. "I just wish you would tell me these things. Keep me in the know, talk to me and not expect me to read your mind about your decisions with Charlotte. Even with hiring a nanny. You didn't think you needed to discuss it with me before you chose her."

"That's only because you weren't here for the interview," she said defensively. "And we did talk about it."

"Only after I insisted," he said firmly. "I can assure you this is not my first…"

She rolled her eyes and moved even further away from him on the bed knowing exactly where he was going with his statement because he said it all the time in reference to his parenting. She threw a hand up to pause him.

"I feel like we had this conversation when I was pregnant," she said in utter annoyance. "But it honestly seems like you don't consider how I might feel because of your experience with Teddy and Karen and Jerry. But Charlotte's not them. And she has different needs, and sometimes we're going to do things differently with her than you did with them. And not because I think they were parented wrong. It's just she's a different baby, and I'm a different mom," she said firmly.

Needing to break any building tension between them, he scooted himself against the backboard and patted his thighs, wordlessly asking her to move closer to him. She didn't budge. She stared at him and continued.

"I can't help that I worry about her. I don't have any other children to use as a point of reference. I just want her to be safe and happy when I'm not here. That's all I want for her," she said explained tearfully.

"I understand. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like your concerns are unwarranted because that has never been my intention. And I can't help it if I use my kids as a measuring stick. But I won't do that if it makes you…"

"No. That's not what I'm saying. It's fine that you use your kids for comparison. It's just I don't have that. And I want you to be more patient with me and understand there are times when I will want to do things differently. And not because your way is wrong. It will just give me peace of mind like using the Nanny Guidebook."

"Okay," he said as he got under the comforter and moved toward her. He pulled her so that they were facing each other on their sides.

"I love you so much, Livvie. So much. Parenting with you has been a dream. It's what I've always wanted because we're a team," he said as he intertwined their fingers under the comforter. "And I understand your worries because they're my worries, too. And on top of that, I worry about _you_ worrying about _her_."

"You don't have to worry about me," she said confidently.

"I do and I will regardless. It's what husbands do."

She moved closer to him and wrapped her leg around his waist.

"What else do husbands do?" she asked coyly.

"They inquire about your evening plans for tomorrow night."

Smiling, she replied, "I don't have any."

"Now you do."

"I do?"

"Umm Hmm. I was going to spring it on you tomorrow. But it's supposed to be warmer than usual tomorrow night, so I was thinking after dinner maybe we could take Charlotte on a stroll around the neighborhood, then maybe you and I could skip out and get some ice cream. Maybe be all touristy and go to the National Mall."

"Oh! That seems like fun. If I can get Shirley to stay later, I don't see why not."

"I already did, and she gladly agreed."

"Look at you! Then I guess it's a date," she said excitedly.

"I guess it is. And now that we've discussed the Nanny Guidebook, I think it might be a good idea to have Shirley over for dinner tomorrow night so that I can get to know her better."

"I think that's a good idea. You're full of good ideas tonight," she said beaming. "So other than plan date nights, what else do husbands do?"

"They do this," he said before he kissed her softly on the lips and slowly slid his tongue in her mouth.

She pulled away when she heard her phone buzz on the night stand. She reached over to answer it and sighed after looking at the screen.

"You won't believe who this is?" she said sarcastically.

He knew immediately from her tone of voice. "Let me guess who it isn't. It's not Teddy because he's probably asleep. It's certainly not Jerry because it's like pulling teeth to get him to call me." He paused for a moment before responding seriously. "Ugh. I swear, Liv. Is she okay?"

"_Hey, are you busy? If not, can you please pick me up? I'm sorry. I know it's kind of late. I just have to get out of here_," Olivia read out loud. She took a moment to respond, "**What's the address**?" She immediately hopped out of bed and moved toward their closet as she waited for a reply.

"Is that all she sent?" he asked as he looked at her phone. "Oh wait. She just replied," he said as he read her phone. "She's on Cannery Street. She must be at Rebecca's," he said confidently. "You don't have to drive all the way over there. I'll go."

"No. It's fine. She contacted me. I'll go. Stay here with Charlotte," Olivia replied as she threw on a jacket and yoga pants.

* * *

When Olivia arrived at Rebecca's home, Karen was waiting for her outside on the front porch shivering. The neighborhood was very quiet except for Rebecca's home. This did not look like any sort of small gathering. There were dozens of cars parked around her home. Olivia could tell as she approached the car that Karen was in pain.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as Karen climbed into the car.

Karen shook her head before responding, "Nothing. I don't feel that good. That's all"

"Is it your collarbone?"

"Yeah," she said unconvincingly.

Olivia knew there was more too it. As Karen settled inside, she could smell alcohol on her breath. Olivia was trying to be patient, but she hated being lied to.

"Karen, have you been drinking?"

Karen huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal! You said you wouldn't. You're on pain meds."

"I didn't take them before I left, okay."

"Well that's probably why you're in pain right now. You looked like you were going to stumble over just walking to the car."

"I'll be fine," she said coldly.

"Listen, that attitude is not working for me," Olivia said sharply. Both she and Karen were surprised by her tone of voice. The only time she was ever authoritarian with Karen was when she was working at the bakery, but even those times were rare. She left the discipline and lectures up to Fitz. She didn't feel it was her place.

"You messaged me to come pick you up and I did. At the very least, you could pretend to be grateful."

"I am grateful. I just don't need the third degree about having a little to drink. I'm 18."

"Which is vastly different from 21."

"So what? I had two or three shots! You guys act like I'm turning into an alcoholic. Everybody drinks in college."

"Well, you know I was in college once. And I don't remember drinking so much I blacked out and then getting into a car with a drunk driver and getting myself injured in the process. It looks like that's exclusive to you," Olivia responded, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt immediately guilty.

"Karen…."

"No! If you had seen your ex boyfriend, the guy you dated for two years, the only guy you ever loved and lost your virginity to, at a mutual friend's house with another girl, you would probably be drinking too. I didn't plan on it. It just happened. So can you lay off? It's bad enough that my parents think I'm the worst, now you, too?"

Olivia pulled over completely, shocked by all that Karen said and needing to face her.

"Zach was there?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes," Karen replied, starting to cry. "I didn't know he was going to be there. I mean, I kind of thought he would be there, which is why I wanted to go. I thought maybe if we saw each other he would, I don't know, change his mind. At least want to talk to me, especially after he sent me that text. I just thought he'd want to be with me," she said through near hysterical crying.

Careful of her broken collarbone, Olivia wrapped her arm around her. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

As Olivia consoled her, Karen's phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down and became frustrated as she read the caller ID.

"And this number keeps on calling me! It's the fourth fucking time today," she said angrily.

"The number that called you earlier?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"Let me answer it. Maybe it's just a wrong number."

Karen passed her the phone without hesitation, and Olivia answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi is Karen Grant available," a baritone voiced man responded.

"No she isn't. But this is her stepmother, Olivia Pope Grant. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Jacob Hines calling from Hines and Associates. How are you?"

"Uh. Fine. What is this in reference to, Mr. Hines."

"I represent the Brittons. Your daughter had a brief encounter with my client."

"A brief encounter with the Brittons?" Olivia questioned out loud so that Karen could clue her in.

"The guy who I wrecked with. His family owned the house in New Canaan," Karen whispered. Olivia immediately put the call on speaker phone so that Karen could hear.

"Yes. She had a brief encounter with Charles Britton," Mr. Hines repeated.

"I'm aware. Again, I have to ask, what this call is regarding."

"We'd like to see if we can schedule a face-to-face meeting with your daughter."

"What? Why?"

"Because of the sensitive nature of the topic, I'd like not to discuss it on the phone. However, the recent actions of your daughter, her friends, and Mr. Britton have garnered some local media attention. There's an attempt from the parties involved to gain national exposure. We'd like to be proactive and resolve the matter once and for all."

"I understand that you want to use discretion on the phone, but you need to be more explicit. Are you saying that someone who was involved in the car accident is speaking to the press?"

"Precisely.

"Oh boy," Olivia said exhaustedly as she looked at the clock. It was close to 10 pm. And she was too tired to deal with this. "Mr. Hines, this is a rather inappropriate time to be reaching out to our family."

"We tried contacting you at…"

"You've caught us an inopportune time. I will discuss this with my family, and we will get back to you at a later occasion," she said before hanging up abruptly.

"Geez," Olivia said in disbelief.

"It's Ally. It has to be."

"What? What's Ally?"

"The person talking to the press. I tried to call her twice this week. I've sent her texts just to check-up on her and she's ignored me," she said as she began to cry again. "WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING ALL AT ONCE?" she yelled.

"Sometimes when it rains, it pours," Olivia said as she grabbed her hand across the console. "But we'll handle it. I'll call him back tomorrow with my lawyers," she stated as a matter of fact. Her heart pounded knowing that whatever was about to unfold could be the straw that broke the camel's back for Fitz.

* * *

**AN: Looks like things are going to get worse before they get better for Karen, but that's life. Lots of stuff happening as per usual with my stories lol. Mellie thinks they should be more hands off, but Fitz thinks they should be proactive. Thoughts there? Who's right? Fitz submitted an award on Olivia's behalf, which she won? Thoughts on that front? They resolved the Nanny guidebook issue, and Fitz planned a date night. Next chapter, we will see what's unfolding for Karen and see their date night. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following this story! Much appreciated. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: If sexy time isn't your thing, maybe skip out on this. Happy Reading! **

* * *

When Olivia returned home from picking up Karen, she was officially exhausted. Fitz waited for them in the living room worried because it took them much longer than he anticipated. He sighed in relief when they walked through the door. He moved to hug Karen when she came into view.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with concern.

Karen looked to Olivia pleadingly. She didn't want to explain or talk about what transpired at the party or in the car. She hoped that Olivia would do it for her.

"Why don't you go up to bed?" Olivia suggested. "She's not feeling too well," she explained to Fitz.

"Okay. Goodnight," she said as she moved to hug Olivia. "Thank you for picking me up."

"Not a problem," Olivia said trying her best to make it sound sincere.

They moved to the kitchen as Karen went up to her bedroom.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Is she okay? She'd obviously been drinking. I could smell it."

"She saw Zach, and he was with a girl. Apparently, it was just too much to take. I don't know," she explained as she grabbed a glass of water. "However, she got this call from Charles Britton's lawyer. He's requested a meeting."

"A meeting why?"

"Apparently, Ally is talking to the press. Probably some tabloid. I honestly don't know. I told him we would call him in the morning."

Fitz could feel his chest tighten at the news just knowing all they were going to have to deal with.

"We can't let this happen. It's bad enough her name is apart of the public record because the accident. This can't become a thing."

Olivia shrugged and abruptly moved to leave the kitchen. She headed up the stairs with Fitz on her trail.

"We have to do something. I guess we're going to have to talk his people and sort something out. I can't have her involved in this," he said seriously as they approached their bedroom.

She was conspicuously quiet. She went inside their bedroom and changed back into her pajamas.

"I just can't believe this is happening," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't realize he was talking to himself until Olivia climbed into bed without saying another word.

"Liv?" he questioned.

"What?" she said tiredly.

He couldn't discern the reason for her attitude. Maybe she was sleepy. Maybe it was because he forgot to say thank you for picking her up. Quickly rectifying the situation, he climbed in the bed on his side and wrapped his arms around her. "I really appreciate you going to get her. Thanks, baby," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said dryly.

Sighing, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow wanting her to spill it.

On the drive home, she realized that as much as she adored Karen, she wasn't sure how much of her craziness she could take. Just knowing that the lawyer situation would add to Fitz's already enormous stress load made her uneasy.

"I don't want to sound bitter or mean or selfish, but, I'm really tired of this situation with Karen," she replied.

"Liv, I know we weren't expecting this, but…"

"But what? I understand that it's our responsibility to make sure that she's cared for. I want the best for her, I hate that she's going through this. If I could take it away, I would, but it's a lot right now."

"I know it is," he said sympathetically.

"I just want to come home from work without getting a phone call or a text or a knock on the door, just without a disruption from her. Baby, I'm sorry if that sounds awful. And I'm not trying to nag. I just want to spend time with you and have you fully present with me and Charlotte. _I_ want to be able to spend time with _you_ and be fully present. We've become so wrapped up in Karen, but we have other kids that have needs, too. We've missed basketball games and practices because we're dealing with Karen. I'm coming home early to make sure she's cared for. We're putting Charlotte to bed early because we're both exhausted. Now, we're both going to have to call up our lawyers, take more time off of work so that we can figure out this situation with this Britton guy. I mean when does it end?"

He didn't know what to say. She honestly didn't want a response. She needed to vent and get it all out there. She didn't want to make him feel guilty. It wasn't his fault. He was doing his part for his daughter. He was trying to be there for the whole family, but he would be lying if he didn't admit that it was starting to take a toll on him.

"I don't know. I just want to do what's right for her," he said.

She scooted towards him and cupped his face with her hands before giving him a chaste kiss.

"I shouldn't have unloaded like that," she said as she stroked his hair.

"You're fine. I understand."

"Let's just go to bed."

She turned her back to him without another word. She drifted to sleep quickly, but his mind was running a mile a minute.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with Charlotte and her toys causing a ruckus in the bed with him. She was on Olivia's side with pillows around her to buffer her from falling. He could only smile at the sight of waking up to his daughter. He immediately moved over to reach for her as she moved around the bed.

"Hi, baby girl," he said groggily as he sat up with her. "Good morning, Charlotte Rose," he said as he kissed her forehead.

He looked up and saw his wife coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. He could tell that she was just getting started on her hair and make-up.

"Morning, beautiful," he said brightly.

"Good morning," she replied. "Sorry about this," she said pointing to Charlotte. "Shirley got caught up in motorcade traffic. And I really needed to get ready for work." She was clearly frustrated, but Fitz couldn't tell why. It could have been Shirley's lateness. Olivia detested tardiness, but Shirley had an understandable reason, so it couldn't have been that. Maybe she was still thinking about Karen. He looked up at the clock. It was 8:30. He never slept in that late. Since having Charlotte, they were normally up, dressed and out of the house by 8:30.

"How is it already past eight," he asked worriedly as stood Charlotte up so that she could stand with his help. "I'm going to be late," he said but made no move to get ready for work.

"I looked at your calendar, and your first real meeting isn't until 11, so I figured you could use the sleep," she replied. Though her actions were caring, her tone of voice was still distant. She didn't even look at him as she spoke to him. "I just called our lawyer. He's agreed to get Britton's guy on the phone and conference us in. I sent Karen a text so that she could be informed. She wants to conference in, too. We'll do that this afternoon," she explained.

"How did you do that so fast?" he asked. Olivia was always efficient, but this took the cake.

"I offered to make his daughter's wedding cake for free if he could have this set up by the end of the day," she said firmly. They normally would have laughed at such a barter, but she was completely serious.

The doorbell interrupted their conversation. "That's probably Shirley," she said as she moved towards him to take Charlotte out of his grasp.

"Wait. I'm playing with her," he said as he stopped her.

"Fitz, you've got to get ready for work, and I have to leave soon. I've got to run to the pharmacy for Karen and…"

He got out of the bed with Charlotte and moved to leave the room. "I'll let her in," he said assuredly.

"Could you put on a shirt please? I don't want to make Shirley uncomfortable," he heard on his way out. He ignored her and quickly ran downstairs to answer the door.

When he opened the door, Shirley looked in distress. "Mr. Grant…" she started.

"Fitz," he corrected.

"Fitz, I am so sorry I am late. I'm never late, but the traffic was so unexpected. I normally stick to the back roads, but I had to run a few early morning errands and…"

"It's okay," he assured her. "It happens. You're fine," he said with a smile as he let her inside. She immediately walked towards the kitchen where they continued their conversation. He handed her Charlotte so that he could start a pot of coffee.

"Do you drink coffee?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she replied.

He nodded his head and made enough for her too.

"Shirley, I hate to spring this on you, but I was wondering if we could change our plans. I wanted to have you over for dinner, so that I could get to know you better, and I still want to do that. But I think tonight may not be the best night. I've got some stuff to handle with my older daughter and…"

"Oh that's okay," she said stopping him. "Do you still need me tonight? I don't mind staying later as we planned."

"That would be great, Shirley. I want to take my wife out tonight so that we can discuss some things. She needs the night out."

"I understand that. Happy wife, happy life."

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "Guess who's crawling," he said looking at his daughter who had become distracted by the salt shaker on the kitchen table.

"Is this one crawling?" Shirley replied with a huge smile. In her few short days, she had already become attached to Charlotte. It was hard not to when she was so adorable and sweet.

"She is. I'll have to show you the video," he said proudly. He looked at the time on the stove and realized that he needed to get ready for work. More importantly, he needed to figure out what was bothering Olivia and tell her about the change of plans.

"Shirley, thank you for being so flexible."

"Not a problem."

"Are you two, okay?" he asked as he moved to leave.

"We're fine. We've got a full day," Shirley replied.

With that, he quickly left the kitchen to get ready for work. When he entered their bedroom, he found Olivia at the vanity of their master bathroom, straightening her hair. He could tell from the way it was sectioned, she hadn't gotten too far.

He came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"Shower with me," he requested.

"What? I've already showered. I don't have time," she said, looking at him through the mirror.

"Make time," he said urgently.

She turned around and frowned. "Babe, I really don't have time."

"Make. Time," he insisted once more as he took the flat-iron out of her hand.

"By the time that you finish straightening your hair and doing your make-up we will be done with the shower," he said convincingly as she turned to face him.

He leaned down to unbutton her oxford work shirt. She bit her bottom lip, but didn't protest as much as she wanted to. She was not in the mood to shower with him, but the look on his face and the tone of voice told her that he needed it. When her shirt was completely unbuttoned, he pushed it off of her shoulders. He extended his hand to her so that she could stand, and then he unzipped her pants and helped her take them off, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Shirley's downstairs," she reminded him.

"I know. Unless she has bionic hearing, we'll be fine."

She gave him a knowing look, fully aware that they were incredibly loud most times, but especially in the shower.

"Just use your inside voice," he said playfully as he slid his pants down. He started the water as she removed her panties and bra. "Besides, it's just a shower. I don't plan on touching you or anything," he said half-heartedly.

That remark made her smile for the first time that morning. He slid the shower door open, went inside, and reached out his hand to her.

She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly at the feeling of the hot water hitting her back. It was their usual position in the shower. She didn't like being cold, so she stood under the water with her back facing the shower head. She freed her hair of clips so that it could return to its natural, curly state.

He waited for her to open her eyes before he spoke.

"Are you going to tell me what has waking up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I'm okay," she replied. But her averted eyes told him otherwise.

He picked up a hand and kissed it.

"Yeah?" he said trying to read her expression. "Be honest," he said seriously.

She exhaled and looked up at him. "We've talked about it. I said it last night. This situation is really starting to take a toll. And I hate that it's turning me in to this harping, nagging wife who's complaining that you don't spend enough time with me, who's in an uproar over a house. That's not who we are. And we've just been snappy and short with each other, and I honestly feel like most of it can be traced back to this Karen situation. It sucks. Because she's family, and she's having a hard time, and we have to be there for her. And I wouldn't have it any other way, but Fitz it feels like we're going to have to sacrifice our sense of normal because of it. And I hate it. I hate how selfish just saying that out loud makes me feel and sound," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey," he said as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her body. "Trust me when I say, it will get better."

"Is it? Because I swear Fitz, tomorrow, we're going to find out that she dropped out of school. Next week she's going to have a damn crack addiction. It's excessive."

He was trying hard not to laugh, but it was too funny to refrain from chuckling.

"Crack? That's a leap. I feel like she probably wouldn't jump to crack. Mostly because it's not 1982," he said with a smile.

She lightly slapped his chest and threw her head back laughing. "You know what I mean!" she said through giggles.

"Heaven forbid it happen, but it would probably be something like ecstasy. Isn't that what the kids are taking these days. Mary? We saw it on that 20/20 special."

She laughed even harder. She had to cling to him to keep from falling. "Molly," she corrected. "But it's a party drug, babe."

"Oh? Because she doesn't party? I don't think she's ever attended one of those" he said jokingly. Even he had to laugh at the situation and their conversation. Though it was serious situation, it felt good to realize the absurdity of the circumstance and bring some levity to it, especially when he felt like he was one bad phone call away from a panic attack.

When their laughter settled, he kissed her nose. "We'll figure it out. Come what may," he said confidently. "I just need for you to be my rock. I know that may be too much pressure for one person. But I need it. Honey, if you're freaking out over this, the whole house is going to fall apart. Nothing is going to get done. Karen really will be forced out of school because I'll forget to send in the tuition check and pay all of her other bills. Then, she really will have some sort of drug addiction. Jerry's going to continue to act like a distant relative because no one will book his flights to make sure I see him at least once a month. Poor Teddy and Charlotte will petition for new parents. Charlotte's going to crawl her way to CPS or try to get emancipated, if you're falling apart and freaking out. Because if you're falling apart, I'm falling apart times three. So I need you to be my rock. We need you to be our rock."

She giggled and nodded her head. She didn't feel pressure to support her family. She wouldn't have it any other way. And as much as Fitz talked about needing her to be his pillar, he was just as much a unit of support for their family. It was why they could handle these situations and challenges without everything spinning out of control. She was now realizing, though she had moments of doubt, that everything would be okay. She leaned up and opened her mouth to him, bringing their lips together, but didn't seal them. She bated his tongue with hers before clasping her lips with his. She kissed him slowly and sensually.

"I love you very much," she said as she pulled away. She was quite literally overwhelmed by how enamored she was of him. "Like it actually hurts a little how much," she added.

"The feeling is more than mutual," he said kissing her once more.

She reached between them and stroked his growing length. "Yeah?" she asked against his lips, even though she had no discernible reason to question it for a moment.

Tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth, he took his rigid shaft out of her hand and teased her entrance with the tip before slowly sliding inside of her. There was no doubt in her mind that she could double over from his teasing.

"Fitz," she hissed, at the feeling of him entering her.

He turned her so that her back was facing the glass shower door and eased himself in and out of her core. Without her having to ask, he lifted her leg on the shower ledge so that he could gain greater depth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, slapping his shoulders, as he made quick thrusts against her. Without hesitation, he sunk his teeth into her neck hard enough to surely leave evidence of his hunger for her. He gently kissed the newly bitten place on her neck, before whispering, "I love you, beautiful," over and over again in her ear.

"Shit, Liv. The way it feels around you," he groaned as he alternated between long strokes and choppy thrusts. "Fuck," he cried hitting the glass door with his open palm, knowing this would end far quicker than he wanted to.

"Oh…Babe," she said breathlessly realizing that it wouldn't take much to send her to her breaking point. She reached between her legs, but he slapped her hand away and replaced it with two fingers, caressing her center until she found completion. She yelled his name far louder than she expected, a complete involuntary reaction to the feeling of him swathed inside of her. After catching her breath, she pulled away from their embrace. She could only smile at his distressed face at the lack of contact. She quickly dropped to her knees, wanting to feel him finish inside of her in different way. She licked his length and kissed the tip before taking him fully in her mouth.

"Geez, Livvie," he called out at the feeling of her tasting him and the sight of her head bobbing. The pleasure of her lips on his cock was almost unbearable. He whimpered at the contact, which only spurred her on.

"Sweetheart, I-I-I'm going to come," he alerted her before spilling himself in her mouth. She smiled up at him while he panted to catch his breath. He helped her off of her knees and kissed her vigorously as he moved them under the shower head. With her arms around her neck and his limb crossing her waist, they were glued to each other as the water rinsed their bodies, neither feeling any urgency to move. She gently bit his shoulder as he held her close.

Ending their moment of solitude, "I'm pretty sure Shirley heard that," she said with a giggle. They were sure to be mortified by the prospect when they went downstairs, but for now, they basked in their closeness.

* * *

**AN: Just kidding..Date night will happen in chapter 12! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sexy times ahead, so if that's not your thing, you may want to try chapter 13. **

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Olivia heard on the other end of her private work line. Normally her husband's attempt at phone sex, with his smooth baritone voice, would make her melt. But right now, they were about to begin a conference call with their family lawyer, Jean Waters, as well as Charles Britton's attorney and Karen.

"You know what I am wearing. You helped me get dressed this morning," she replied.

"I can't wait to undress you tonight.

"Fitz! Someone may have dialed in already."

"They haven't. I'm the administrator. It alerts me when someone's dialed in."

"You need to behave."

"What? I'm not misbehaving. But if I were, how would you punish me?"

"I'm not doing this with you. And I'm never showering with you again if this is the result."

"Yes you will," he said confidently

"No I won't!"

"Okay. I'll try to remember that the next time you sneak in to one of my late night showers trying to kiss my shoulders and my neck and then begging me to touch you. I've got your number."

"I do not do that!"

"You do to do that. But that's okay because the next I'll just ignore it."

"Giggling, "You won't do that. You'll relax every time I kiss you, and then you'll turn to face me and you'll say '_Where_,'" she countered, mocking his voice.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I wish I didn't have to hear it," they both heard, which successfully interrupted their conversation. They immediately recognized Karen's voice and grew embarrassed that she overheard their explicit discussion.

"Oh sorry," Olivia apologized. Knowing that Fitz was sitting near his laptop, she sent him an iMessage from her iPad.

**Olivia: You said that you could tell when someone hopped on! **

_Fitz: I didn't notice. Sorry! _

Moments later, the attorneys, Jean Waters and Jacob Hines, joined their conference.

"Is everyone on?" Jacob asked.

"It looks like it," Fitz confirmed.

"Great let's get started. I had the pleasure of speaking to you Mrs. Pope-Grant last night," Jacob said.

_Pope-Grant? This must be official, serious business!_ Fitz joked in an instant message.

"Yes," Olivia confirmed before replying to Fitz, **Pay attention! **

"As we discussed, one of the people at Mr. Britton's gathering has been approached by a major tabloid," Jacob told the group.

_This guy sounds like SpongeBob. How does anyone take him seriously?_, Fitz messaged Olivia.

Olivia looked down at her screen and laughed out loud. She covered her mouth trying to muffle the sound. She couldn't unheard SpongeBob's voice after reading it. **Be serious**_!,_ she responded. She tried her hardest to pay attention to the call.

"Is it Ally?" Karen asked. "It has to be," she said angrily.

"That is correct," Jacob confirmed.

"Bitch," Karen muttered.

"Karen!" Fitz scolded.

"What does that have to do with Karen?" Olivia asked.

"Aside from the fact that she will likely name names, some of the stuff she is alleging is not true. It goes to press in a few days, and we'd like to get the truth on the record."

"What is she saying?" Fitz asked worriedly.

"She is alleging that there was group intercourse and illicit drug use, all of which Mr. Britton firmly denies," Jacob explained.

"What?" Fitz said in disbelief. There was no way his daughter was engaged in any of that activity.

"I know. It is truly unbelievable, and if it they print it, it will be libelous in every way, but with Melissa's injury and Ally's cooperation with the press it is difficult to get the truth out. This is why, Karen, your version of events is so necessary," Jacob added.

Jean interrupted. "Listen, Jacob. I've not had time to even prep my client. So I'm a little clueless as to the version of events you speak of, as I'm sure the Grants are as well. You will not get an on the record statement of events during this phone call."

"I understand, but we've got to move quickly. This story will likely move forward as is if we don't have Karen to help fact check," Jacob said.

"This is crazy!" Fitz said. "Karen, can't you just talk to Ally and get her to not to do this? What does she get out of lying about what happen? This is a lie right?" Fitz asked.

Before she could answer, Jacob spoke again. "She's getting offered money for her story. The Britton's name carries weight. Charles is in the middle of a heated local election. If this story gets out, it will not only distract from the progress he's made, it will tarnish his reputation and your daughter's. So we're willing to offer two times the amount we've estimated Ally is receiving for her story for your cooperation."

"You can't seriously be offering my client a bribe?" Jean questioned.

"No this is not a bribe. Think of it as type of settlement."

Groaning, "This is ridiculous and borderline illegal," Fitz said. "Did offer Ally this, too? If so, why didn't she take it? She would more money out of you then the press, so it really makes me wonder if there's not some truth to this story," Fitz said growing frustrated.

"I can assure that Ally is interested in notoriety. She's a party girl from a socialite family..." Jacob tried to explain before Karen interrupted.

"How much money?" Karen asked.

"It doesn't matter how much. You're not taking their money," Fitz said firmly.

"I'm just curious," Karen replied.

" $20,000," Jacob informed.

"You will give me $20,000 to tell you what happened on the record?" Karen questioned. This was too good to be true, she thought.

"Well…" Jacob started.

Jean realized exactly what he was implying and spoke up. "No he wants you to tell his version of what happened that night. He doesn't actually care about the truth."

"Well, what is the truth?" Olivia asked. This conversation was spiraling out, and she was clueless as to what when happened that night.

"I will tell you whatever you want to know, whatever you want to hear for $20,000," Karen said.

"Karen!" Fitz scolded completely shocked. "You will do no such thing. You will tell the truth, regardless of what happened, for free. Whether it's just to us or his lawyers or that the magazine directly, I don't care, but money will not be involved."

"The truth is I honestly don't remember. That is the truth. It's the same thing that I told the day after everything happened. I remember going there, drinking, and sitting alone in their parlor. Did I see any drugs? No, but that doesn't mean they weren't there. I can tell you I 100% did not have sex with anyone. I don't remember anything close to that happening, but I was by myself a good portion of the night until Melissa said she wanted ice cream…I think," Karen said, trying her best to recall the night.

"Will you put this in writing?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Karen agreed.

"She will tell her version of the truth for free," Fitz clarified.

"I did not say that," Karen piped up. She was clearly annoyed with her father's presumptions.

"Karen, what are you saying? We're not taking a bribe." Fitz said.

"It's not a bribe. It will be a settlement with stipulations," Jacob corrected.

"This makes no sense," Fitz said. "You are not taking their money."

"Karen, given that Mr. Britton is in the middle of an election, I would advise against taking any financial offers," Jean added.

"Dad, I'm 18 years old. You can't tell me what to do."

"As long as you are living under my roof, and I pay every single one of your bills, you will listen to me," he said firmly. "And you will certainly show me some respect regardless of how old you are."

"All the more reason I'm taking the money," Karen retorted.

Hearing the frustration and anger in his voice, Olivia sent him another message.

**Olivia: Baby, please calm down. Maybe you should get off the call and take some time to think. I'll fill you in on the rest. **

_Fitz: THESE PPL ARE FUCKING OUT OF THEIR MINDS!_

"Why don't we regroup…"Jean started.

"I don't need to regroup. I don't want anything more do to with this. Karen is an adult, and she can handle this any way she sees fit. Do not call me about the matter. Jean, send me the invoice for your time. If you chose to advise Karen, she can pay for it herself," Fitz said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

_Later that evening... _

"Honey, I'm so ready to have a bigger closet," Olivia yelled to Fitz from their walk-in. She was getting ready for their date night while he sat with Charlotte on a small love seat in the sitting area of their master bedroom. They were in a bidding war for the Georgetown home she coveted, but she couldn't stop herself from imagining having larger storage space for clothes.

"We could probably put a washer and dryer in the new closet," she added.

"Probably. But babe, I don't want you to get your hopes up. It's not ours yet," Fitz responded.

"It will be," she said as she stood in the doorway to face him. She smiled seeing Charlotte bounce in his lap. This was the calmest she'd seen him since their conference call with their lawyer. He was serious when he was said that he didn't want anything more to do with the situation with Britton's lawyer. When Olivia wanted to talk about it with him, he refused. Even though Karen was just a few doors down in her bedroom, he managed to avoid seeing or talking to her, which is the way he needed it stay until he got his thoughts together.

"Will you finish getting dressed please?" he asked, watching her stand in front of him in just her bra and panties. "We're going to be late for our reservation."

As she headed back inside their closet to finish getting ready, they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

Assuming it was their nanny, "Shirley, we'll be down in a just a minute," Fitz.

"It's me, dad," he heard in response. He groaned hearing Karen's voice and refused to allow her inside of his tranquil space. When Olivia didn't hear him respond, she assumed he opened the door for her, but when she didn't hear Karen's voice inside their room, she put on her robe, left the closet and opened the door for her.

"What's up, Karen?" Olivia asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys before you left for dinner. I asked Shirley why she was still here, and she said you were going out tonight."

"Yes," Olivia confirmed and let her inside their bedroom. Karen took a seat on the edge of their bed. She was nervous to fill them on what transpired within the last few hours. A lot had changed in a short amount of time, and lot would continue to change within the next few weeks. She didn't know where to start.

"I wanted to fill you in what happened after the phone call," she explained.

Fitz groaned, and as if she could protest the conversation as well, Charlotte started to whine in her father's lap. Olivia moved toward Fitz, took a seat beside him, and grabbed Charlotte. She gave her a quick kiss before settling her in a cradle hold.

"After the call ended, I called Jean back. I told her exactly what happened the night of the accident, and I told her that I wanted to work with the Brittons," Karen explained.

"Karen, I told you I'm not paying for any of this, so you better be prepared to pay for Jean's work by yourself," Fitz said angrily.

"I am. I have. I took the deal," Karen said confidently. "I'm not supposed to talk about it technically because I signed an NDA, but I want you guys to know what's going on."

"I wrote an affidavit describing the details of the night as I remembered them. None of those details implicate Charles. I agreed to do press if necessary to combat whatever Ally is saying to the tabloids."

"You took their money?" Fitz questioned.

"I accepted their offer," Karen said, sounding more mature than she'd ever had.

"You don't need their money. You have everything you could possibly need or want. I pay all of your bills. You have no debt. You won't have debt when graduate. Why would need to accept their offer?" Fitz asked, genuinely confused by her actions.

"I don't want what you do for me financially hanging over my head," Karen replied.

"It's not hanging over your head. I'm your father. It's what I'm supposed to do. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"There are things that I want to do that I don't think you'd be accepting of."

"Like?" he questioned.

"Traveling," she stated.

"This is bullshit," he replied.

"Fitz!" Olivia said looking at him and then back at Charlotte.

"I'm sorry, but this is crazy. You took their money so that you could travel. Karen, you are well traveled. We go on vacations all the time. We planned for study abroad your sophomore year."

"I want to really travel, immerse myself in a different culture."

"Since when?" he asked.

"The past few weeks, I've realized that life is short. Everything has been terrible for the past few weeks, and I want a change. I want a break. I want to experience something else. I want to go to med school, but there's so much more I want to experience first. I don't want to go back to New York for school right now. I don't want to go back period. There's too much negativity and bad memories. I want a fresh start."

"Well then transfer somewhere else," he suggested.

"I will. Once I come back from Thailand. I plan on transferring to Georgetown."

"You cannot be serious," he responded.

"I am."

"You're using $20,000 to go to Asia," he said, trying to make sense of it.

"Not just that. I'm donating some of it to the clinic where I had my procedure."

He was struggling to understand where this was coming from. "The place where you had your abortion? YOU'RE GIVING THEM MONEY? WHAT? WHY?"

"Dad, you may not understand it, and I don't expect you to. But that clinic does way more than abortion procedures. They counsel women, they provide sex education, they help provide alternatives and support for women who are struggling with their decision. They help with all aspects of reproductive health, and they were good to me, they helped me when I honestly felt like there were no other people I could turn to without judgment."

Stunned by her explanation, "Karen, I'm…You…" he said and then stopped.

"This is not an argument or up for debate. This is done," she said sounding every bit like her father. Olivia was surprised by her decisiveness. It startled Fitz to see so much of himself in her in that moment.

"Where will you stay?" Olivia asked.

"There's a volunteer program. You have to raise your own support. Melissa's parents work for the organization. There's accommodations within the program."

"How long will you be gone?" he asked sadly, fully understanding that she was certain about this.

"Twelve weeks."

"Do you have a visa?" he asked.

"I've applied for one today."

"So you've had this planned?" he questioned.

"No. Not really. But after last night, seeing Zach with that girl, and the accident I just realized that something has to change, and this is something I've always been interested."

"I've literally never heard you mention Thailand," he said.

"It's something I've thought about doing in the context of study broad, but I want something different, and this seems fun, and rewarding and life changing, so I'm doing it. I just want you to know because I'd really like your support."

Without thinking about it further, "We support you," Olivia said confidently. "If this is what you need to do, you have our full support."

Fitz gave her a pointed look, and she returned his icy glare. "I think I can speak for both of us when I say, we're very shocked, but, sweetheart, if you're feeling lead to do this, and it's for a good cause, I don't see why you shouldn't go. I know you're not asking for permission, but I think you should go."

"This just seems like a hasty decision. What are you going to do there? How do you know his organization isn't some scam?" he asked not fully sold on the idea.

"She said Melissa's parents work for them. We'll just give them a call and get more details for our peace of mind," Olivia countered.

"And to answer your question, I'll be teaching English to children," Karen added.

Huffing, "Well I don't know what there's left to say, so" Fitz said.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow," Olivia suggested, looking down at Charlotte who was starting to get hungry.

"Okay," Karen agreed and left the room.

Fitz looked at her with disdain and bewilderment. Passing Charlotte back to him so that she could get dressed, "We'll figure it out," Olivia said as soon as the door closed.

* * *

"Oh this is precious," Olivia said as she held up a white, nautical dress with attached bloomers. "She could wear this when we're in Santa Barbara for the Jon's yacht party." Her face lit up when she saw a similar sailor dress. "This is one's cute, too. She will look so sweet in it," she beamed just imagining her baby girl wearing the dress. "Which one do you like?" she asked, holding up both dresses.

"I like the bl-"

"We'll just get them both," she interrupted.

He wasn't sure how their date night turned into a shopping trip for Charlotte, but he knew better than to complain. After a wonderful steakhouse dinner, where discussions of children were avoided, Olivia insisted that they drive a few blocks down to one of D.C.'s high end baby boutiques.

"Look how cute," Olivia gushed as she spotted a hooded parka with ears. "Honey, she needs this. It's going to get bitterly cold soon."

"Just a few more minutes, and we'll be out of here," Olivia said noticing her husband growing bored with their impromptu shopping trip. He could never understand why Charlotte needed so many clothes. Her closet was full of clothes with price tags still on them. She had more shoes than the average adult, and she couldn't even walk yet. He never questioned Olivia's excessive shopping for Charlotte because he know how much she loved dressing Charlotte up.

He spotted a onesie that read, "Daddy's Princess" and smiled. He grabbed two in different sizes and passed them to Olivia. She gave them a once over and grinned in return. Charlotte had so many variations of "Daddy's Girl," or "I Love Daddy" on onesies and t-shirts, it was hard to keep track. If he was honest, he knew that he did his fair of shopping for his daughter as well. Anytime, he saw something that reminded him of her, even if she wouldn't get any use out of it for years, he purchased it.

"I could really go for something sweet," he said as he eyed a tiny t-shirt with cupcakes on it.

"I asked if you wanted dessert at the restaurant, and you said no," she replied as she took their items towards the register.

"I didn't, but now a red velvet brownie sounds good."

"Oh babe, I wish you would have said something earlier. I would have brought some home."

"I'll just stop by the bakery tomorrow on my lunch break."

Looking down at her watch,"I'll text Abby and tell her to save a couple, and we'll swing by on the way home."

"We don't have to do that."

"I know, but it's on the way. Besides, I left my iPad, which I need for my meeting with Lauren tomorrow morning."

"Okay," he eagerly agreed, pulling out his wallet to pay for Charlotte's new clothes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in a booth in the corner of the bakery indulging in a large slice of red velvet brownie with vanilla ice cream. Ice cream wasn't on the menu, but it was an item they kept on hand.

They kept to themselves, wanting to feel like any other customers. It was hard for Olivia not to take charge and help other patrons, but she let her staff fulfill their duties.

She held his hand across the table. "We need to talk about it," she said softly, referring to his oldest daughter.. Karen's situation was inevitable, and avoiding it wasn't going to make it go away.

"There's not much to say."

"There's a lot to say," she replied. "Why don't you want her to go? Let's start there."

"It's not that I don't want her to go. If everything hadn't happened, if this were three months ago, I would have been surprised, but willing to accept it. Right now, it feels like she's running away from her problems. You can't run away to Thailand and expect everything to be better. There are better ways for her to handle this situation."

"I get that, but I think getting away from it all will give her the perspective that she needs."

"She can get that perspective right here in D.C. She can see a therapist. She can move back in with us. She can get out of New York and find the peace of mind she wants. She doesn't have to go half way across the world for that. And the fact that she took that money from them! What if it comes back to haunt her?"

"Then she'll deal with the consequences. Honey, she is an adult, and it's her life. It's her journey. She has to navigate it the best way she knows how.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just let her go?"

"She's going whether we want her to or not. So we can either get on board, help her with this transition, or we don't. And I think you know the right thing to do."

When he groaned in frustration, she moved to sit beside him in the booth. "This is good for her. She'll leave for twelve weeks, which is not that long. She'll come back, we'll help her get an apartment close to campus, and she can finish her freshman year. We'll push for summer school, so she can get caught up. But in the meantime, we'll talk to Melissa's parents and get all the information we can about the organization. She'll spend whatever time she has before her trip here in D.C. We can keep an eye on her and make sure she's doing okay emotionally. She can work in the bakery again if she wants to."

"But what about the money, Liv? I don't want her taking dirty money."

"It's not dirty per se. It's a little suspect, but we'll make sure everything is clear on her side. We'll make sure she has exact records from the family. We'll make sure it's taxed properly."

"You really think it's a good idea?"

"I don't think it's a bad one."

"Okay," he said leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I'm ready for a vacation," he said tiredly. "This is entirely too much."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Abby approaching them. She looked around and noticed that all the other patrons had left, and the girls had already closed the shop. She looked down at her watch, and was surprised to find that it was fifteen minutes past closing.

"Liv, sorry to interrupt, but we're all going to head out," Abby said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. We'll just be a few more minutes. I'll lock up," Olivia replied.

"Alright. Bye you guys," Abby said before leaving them alone in the shop.

"Come on," Olivia said as she picked up their large dessert bowl and moved to the kitchen with Fitz on her heels.

"Babe, will you grab Charlotte's mangoes and prunes out of the fridge," she asked as she washed up their dishes.

He moved to the large, stainless steel commercial fridge and was overwhelmed by its contents. Despite it being meticulously organized, there was so much food.

"Where are they?" he questioned.

"Look on the second shelf from the bottom. They should be near the strawberry icing."

He looked in that exact location and spotted them, but the strawberry icing sounded far more interesting than Charlotte's baby food.

He grabbed a container of icing and crept up on Olivia as she stood with her back towards him at the sink.

She jumped, but then relaxed when she felt his arm wrap around her midsection. He kissed the back of her neck, garnering a whisper soft moan from her. He turned off the water and turned her around. She smiled when she saw the icing container in his hand.

Shaking her head and wagging her finger at him, "You're naughty," she whispered.

"And you're about to be naked. Take off your clothes," he said intently. There was something about his demanding, gruff voice and his ardent stare that always turned her on.

When she started to pull her dress over her head, he stopped her.

"Over there," he said pointing the work table in the middle of the kitchen. She sauntered to stand in front of the work table and slipped her dress over her head, leaving her in a bra, underwear and heels.

With three feet between them, he continued to take in her impeccable form. How he managed to marry the woman in front of him, he would never understand. She was perfect in every way. She wanted him badly, but he didn't make a move. She made a step toward him, and he took a step back. He was not finished marveling in her beauty.

"What?" she asked growing anxious for his touch and bashful under his stare. "Stop looking at me like that. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to know you're the most beautiful woman," he said finally approaching her. Placing the icing on the table,"I want you to know that I'm madly in love with you," he continued. He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her.

"And I'm the luckiest man to have you," he said and then gave her a tongue-filled kiss.

"I'm the luckiest woman to have you," she replied when she pulled away. She hopped on the table and pulled him in between her legs.

He reached behind her, unclasped her bra, and slowly removed it from her body. He pulled her underwear down and slid them off her legs. Aside from her heels on her feet, she sat completely naked on the table top waiting for him to make a move.

Grabbing the icing from the table, "Lie down," he commanded.

He swiped icing on two fingers and spread it from the center of her chest to her belly button, careful not to miss her pointed nipples. The chill of the icing coupled with her growing desire caused her to shiver on the table top.

He gave her pursed lips another kiss before moving down her body, swirling his tongue around her nipples, and removing every inch of icing that covered her body. Spreading her legs wide, he swiped more icing on his fingers and placed them near her mouth. She sucked on his fingers, enjoying the sweet strawberry taste, as he buried his head between her legs, and his tongue delved into her center. She darted her tongue around his digits while he strummed her clit with his tongue.

"Oh…oh," she cried, completely short of breath as her shaky legs hit the table.

As much as she knew she would enjoy finding completion by way of his tongue, she wanted to feel him inside of her. With his head planted between her legs, she roughly tugged on his locks. "Babe, please. I can't take anymore," she begged, but he continued to twirl his tongue inside her folds.

"Inside of me…I want you inside of me," she whined. He stood up and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down until they hit the floor along with his boxer briefs. Fully erect, he pulled her legs over his shoulder and slowly gave her every inch of him. He reveled in the sensation of filling her while enjoying the roughness of her stiletto clad feet hitting his shoulder blades. With sweaty palms, she held on to the edge of the table as he thrust into her. She had a love-hate relationship with this position. She hated how much she was at his mercy, having little ability to control the pace, but she loved how deep it felt when he moved against her. His constant back and forth motions were causing her to lose it. His steady pumps were too much to take. She knew she was about to splinter into oblivion.

"I think you're going to come," he said as her face contorted in pleasure. "Are you going to come?" he asked sliding his hands over her midsection.

She coyly shook her head no, but even in pleasure filled haze, he could make out her gesture.

"No?" he questioned.

Moving her legs from his shoulders to around his waist, he quickened his pace, pushing himself into her forcefully in a steady, rapid rhythm. Gasping at the new position and pace, she slid one hand over her breast, gently caressing it, and one hand down to her center.

"You're not?" he questioned again, pumping into her fervently.

She shook her head no again, though her face and breathing told him something else. He pushed into her one more time, and she came seconds later.

"Babe, I'm coming," she whispered as she squirmed on the table.

Though he heard her clearly, he wanted to hear her louder. "What?" he asked as he moved in a consistent, quick back and forth motion.

"I'm coming," she said louder.

"You're what?"

"COMING," she yelled

"That's what I thought," he replied as he felt himself about to finish. Nodding his head, "Shit!" he cried with his eyes firmly shut. The feeling of being engulfed by his wife, hearing her moan his name,seeing her twitch underneath him, and having spasms around him would never get old. Jerking and gripping her waist, he messily poured himself inside of her, groaning until he went soft.

Craving his tenderness as she settled from her peak, she rubbed her hands up and down his forearm as he clutched her waist. She smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes. With her legs still wrapped around him, she sat up and stared at the beautiful man before her.

"Hold me," she requested in a tone he rarely heard her use, one of complete vulnerability. She didn't care that they weren't in the confines of their bedroom, she needed his loving touch. And he didn't care about the mess they had just made, without a second thought, he kicked off his pants and toed off his shoes before removing her heels.

He hopped up on the table top and brought her to his lap. He circled one hand low around her back one hand around her shoulder. He held her naked form close as she nuzzled his neck. She released a sigh of relief feeling him hold her in the most protective, comforting way. With his hands in her hair, he gently massaged her scalp before kissing the top of her head.

She gently bit his neck before giving it a quick kiss. "I love you," she softly whispered into it. He gently pulled her head up to face him. Pressing his lips against hers, he gave her a slow, sodden kiss. He leaned back to face her pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"I love you, too, Livvie," he replied, gently stroking her back. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they settled into a long silence. Every time they had sex these days, she was conscious of the fact that she wanted another baby. Those thoughts never hindered the intimacy she shared with her husband, but it was always lingering in the back of her mind.

Breaking their silence, she lifted her head and said with a pout, "I really hope we make a new Grant soon."

"We will, but we just started. We gotta be patient."

"I just want it to happen _now_."

"You know if you got pregnant now, Charlotte would be sixteen months when you delivered. Would you be ready for that?" he asked, realizing how difficult it was for Mellie in the beginning when Jerry and Karen were so close in age. Though they discussed having children close in age many times, they never talked about how hard it could be.

She shrugged. "Probably not, but we'll figure it out. I'll take a longer maternity leave if I have to."

He was shocked to hear that, and his expression showed it.

"What? I will," she said.

"You say that now, but you will not be able to stay away from the bakeries. Honey, you were back part-time four weeks after having Charlotte."

"It's a small business. I have to be hands-on."

"It's not that small anymore, and you have a lot of great help. You and I both know that Abby and Quinn can handle it."

"I know, which is why I feel like now is a great time to expand our family. I feel very confident leaving the stores in their hands. I want another baby. I want Charlotte to have someone close to her age to play with. I don't want her to ever feel lonely. I want her to have someone to share childhood memories with like you and our older kids have. And I know it will be tough, and we will be tired, and Charlotte may have a hard time adjusting to a new baby in the short term, but we'll get through it. Like I said, I'm willing to give up a lot to make this a reality."

She wasn't sure why he was questioning it. He'd always seem so on board with her having more children. He said he wanted it when they were viewing the Georgetown house. Was he having a change of heart? Maybe the situation with Karen was making him question wanting more kids. The thought broke her heart.

"Do you not want this? Do you want to wait? Because I thought…"

"No. No! I want whatever you want, honey. I just want to make sure you know what we're getting ourselves into."

"Trust me I do. Sometimes I'll just stare at Charlotte, and I wonder what it will be like to have another baby. I say to myself 'I _don't know if I can love another baby as much as I love her_…'"

"You can," he assured.

"I know. It's just that I love her so much. So so much. And she's so perfect. And sometimes I worry that that a new baby will make her unhappy, and I hate that. But I know it's for the best, and I know she'll grow to love her brother or sister," she said with teary eyes. Realizing that she was going on a tangent, "I know what we're getting into," she finally whispered.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. He brought her hand down to his burgeoning erection and grinned mischievously.

"This could be the time we make Noah James," he said.

Giggling, "You can't say that every time as a way to get me to have sex with you," she replied.

"Why? It works," he said as he lifted her up so that she could slide down on his shaft.

Baring down on his shoulders, her eyes never left his as she moved back and forth on his member. She made love to her husband with the hopes of conceiving their second child, but the realism to simply enjoy it if it didn't happen.

* * *

**AN: A lot happening here. A lot. Karen may be going to Thailand! Fitz has a Fitz reaction to the news. I re-wrote their date night. It doesn't show all of it, but I needed to get Karen's story line to a transition point. I have read your reviews, and a lot of you feel like her story is taking over. I get that, but I think it would be irresponsible to write an abortion plot and not give her a full arch. That being said, we'll see more Fitz and Olivia doing Fitz and Olivia things in upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for your feedback. I really do appreciate it. It really shows me where I need to course correct with the plot. **

**For those of you who are also reading Baby, It's Cold Outside, thank you so much for wonderful responses! Holy smokes, I was NOT expecting that. I should have an update around NYE-ish...maybe. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

As Olivia bent down to strap in Charlotte into her jogging stroller, she was spooked by the unexpected caress of her ass. She looked over her shoulder only to find her shirtless husband palming her bottom.

"Good morning," she greeted once Charlotte was secured in the stroller.

"Morning, Livvie," he said turning her around so that he could greet her properly, pulling her in for a morning kiss."Are my girls going on a run this morning?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder and saw Charlotte, who was wrapped snuggly in blankets, comfortably seated in her stroller.

"We are," she answered before pecking his lips.

"You sleep okay?" he asked taking in her features. For the first time in a while, she looked completely refreshed.

"Yeah. You?" she questioned, cupping his face in her hands. He too looked well rested.

"Good. Really good. It may have been better if I didn't have this little turkey sleeping on my face," he said as he moved to greet his daughter.

She snickered."I know. But baby wanted to sleep with daddy last night," she replied. Charlotte was so restless the night prior, and being on her father's chest seemed to be the only way to soothe her.

He got on his knees to kiss Charlotte in the stroller. "My butterball can sleep wherever she wants," he said adoringly. Charlotte giggled when Fitz smiled widely at her.

"You wanna run with us?" Olivia asked when Fitz stood up.

Going on a run was honestly the last thing he wanted to , but he wanted to spend time with his daughter and wife.

"Sure. Let me get changed."

* * *

Now that Charlotte often joined Olivia, their runs were far less exhausting and strenuous. Their community was perfect for running. They often spotted other parents jogging with their children. Fitz and Olivia jogged at a perfect pace to talk and keep Charlotte comfortable, but still feel like they were getting a decent workout.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked Olivia as they turned a corner. Their jogging was turning into a brisk walk.

"All the kids will probably be home by the time we return. Mellie's dropping off Teddy, and Jerry will be with them. I was thinking of doing a bit of shopping with them today. I've got that photo shoot for my award spread next week, so I'd like something new. Teddy wants a new Lego set. He also needs some new dress shoes, too. Karen needs to start shopping for Thailand, so I was planning on us going to Dick's or someplace like that. Oh and Jerry sent me that email about wanting to look at jewelry, which works out perfectly because there's this little diamond bangle bracelet and earrings I want for Charlotte," she rattled off.

"Earrings for Charlotte?" he asked. Out all the things she said, that was giving him the most pause.

"I was going to talk to you about it. What do you think about piercing her ears?"

"It makes me a little nervous I'm not going to lie. Babe, she's seven months."

"I know, but I've done research, and I've talked to her doctor, and there's not a lot of risk at this age versus any other age. I think right now would be great because we can take care of her ears, but I don't know."

He sighed, "I feel like I'm going to have to defer this one to you. How old were you when you got your ears pierced?"

"I was her age," she explained. "I've always had them pierced. How old was Karen?"

"Well you know Mellie's sister did it without our permission. She was only eight."

"Why don't we just look at earrings and see what we think," she suggested.

"That's fine. But honey, why in the world does Jerry want to look at jewelry?"

"I have no idea. Did you read that e-mail? I think I forwarded it to you."

"I did, and it was non-descriptive. All it said was 'Liv, will you look at jewelry with me,'" he recalled with a laugh.

"Well we'll see I guess. Speaking of emails, have you heard from the Realtor?" she asked.

They were waiting to hear if the buyer accepted their latest bid. Fitz was unpleased with how high their latest offer reached, but Olivia had become so attached to the house he wanted to see it through.

"No," he replied.

"I haven't either. I was hoping maybe she caught up with you. She said that she would contact me by the end of the weekend, so hopefully I hear something soon. Baby, I really want this house." As she spoke, she knew there was no way he would understand how much or why she needed out of their current home. She was growing anxious waiting on the latest news.

"I know you do," he replied. He was trying his hardest to be as on board with their sudden house hunt as she was, and for the most part he was entirely. As much as he wanted to expand their family in a home that accommodated them, he still could not comprehend how a silly statement made in the heat of the moment was forcing such a drastic change for their family. Fighting with her was not something he was interested in, especially considering everything going on with the family, so he was opting not to push the issue.

Not wanting to think about the house anymore, he changed the subject. "So about shopping with Karen. I don't want any part of that," he said seriously.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Fitz, I thought you were okay with all of this. We've talked to Melissa's parents. Everything is legit. She's done with her transfer paperwork. She should hear if she's been admitted to Georgetown soon. She only has four weeks in D.C., and I really want everything to go smoothly while she's here."

"Oh it's not that. I vowed to never have to shop with a teenage daughter ever again. I haven't done it since she turned sixteen, and I never want to do it again. It's an experience that can only be described inhumane and horrific."

Laughing, she started to walk again. "It's not that bad," she replied.

Fitz's expression said otherwise. Olivia was starting to push their pace. She loved running, and once she got in her grove there was no stopping her. She gave him a knowing look, wordless requesting that he take the stroller. When he nodded, she gave him the stroller, so that she could her run full speed.

"Thanks, baby," she said as she ran ahead of them. "See you at the house," she said over her shoulder.

* * *

"Dad, how did you know that you wanted to marry mom?" Jerry asked as they sat in the kitchen with Charlotte eating a fruit salad Olivia prepared. After a nice run with his wife and daughter and a quick shower, he was not expecting be having this conversation.

"I'm not sure. I just knew. It felt right at the time. Both your grandfathers were rather pushy about the matter, and at the time, all of my friends were getting married at that age, so I asked her," he answered.

"What about Liv? How did you know?"

"You remember the break-in she had at the bakery?" he asked.

"Yes."

"That night, she was hospitalized, and she had to have surgery, and I couldn't see her. No one would let me see her. I was going crazy not knowing how she was doing, if she was okay. I hated that feeling of uncertainty. When I finally got to see her, she was so hurt so badly, and all I wanted to do was take all the pain and hurt away. All I wanted was to keep her safe and loved. More than that, I wanted to keep her safe and to love her for a lifetime," he explained. He tried to read the look on his son's face. This was not the type of a conversation they typically had. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I want to ask Amber to marry me," Jerry said looking down at his fingers.

"Really?" Fitz questioned. Jerry always managed to surprise him. In some ways, he felt like he knew him the least compared to his other children. He was so much like him in some ways, and so different in others. He knew they had been dating his long term girlfriend, Amber for a while. They went to the same grade schools before going to the same university. He was friends with her parents, but this still came as a shock.

"Yeah. I love her, and we've been together since high school. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Son, you're not even finished with school yet. You still have two and a half years left."

"Actually, it's only a year and a half."

When Fitz raised an eyebrow, Jerry explained, "I took AP classes in high school. I did summer school and winter sessions. I talked to my adviser last week, and I think I can graduate early"

"Are you sure about this?" Fitz asked.

"Yes."

"When do you plan to do this?"

"I'm not sure. I looked online, and apparently the ring is supposed to cost a three months salary. But I obviously don't have a salary. Maybe I should have worked at the bakery in high school like Karen," he joked. Fitz laughed and shook his head at the seemingly arbitrary salary rule for engagement rings.

"But I turn twenty one soon, and I'll have access to my trust fund…"

"That's not exactly the way we planned for you to use it," Fitz interjected.

"It's for my future," Jerry added.

"Right."

"And my future is with Amber," Jerry explained.

"Is she pregnant?" Fitz asked. He had to know, especially with everything going on with Karen.

"No!"

"Have you talked to her parents? Have you asked for her hand? I'm sure Jim would appreciate you talking to him about it," Fitz said. He would expect nothing less from someone who wanted to marry Karen or Charlotte. He also knew her father, Jim, very well. He was extremely conservative. He was a former client, and they often golfed together.

"No. But I will. It's just something I'm thinking about right now. I don't know that Mr. Davis will approve. He likes me but, he'll probably think I'm too young or that I don't have a good enough job. But I'll get one. I'll get two. I love her."

Fitz chuckled at how similar he was to Jerry, so driven by love. He hated the idea that his son would doubt himself even if he knew Jim's concerns could be valid.

"Jer, you've become such a smart, well-rounded young man. You've never given me any trouble. I can't say I saw this coming. I want you to really think about this before you make any major decisions. Marriage will be the biggest commitment of your life. It's serious. And it's hard. You don't do it just because you love someone."

"I know. It's more than that. We want a future together. She's going to be a teacher. I want to be an architect. We're going to do those things and get married or _be_ married. I'm going to get an on-campus job for now, and I'll use my trust fund, and in three or four months I'll probably ask her. She'll want a big wedding, so it will probably take a year to plan, so when it's all said and done, I'll be done or almost done with school."

"I can help you with a ring if you're serious about this. I would rather you find an internship that relates to your studies rather than work at an unrelated job. So focus on that for now, and take it a step at a time," Fitz suggested. He could not believe how fast his children were growing up. But then he looked to Charlotte and smiled realizing that they had quite a while before she would be springing marriage and babies on them. Charlotte lifted her tiny arms up, wanting to be picked up, a recent development that he adored. He took her out of her high chair and hugged her close. As he sat with his eldest, he was realizing how important it was to savor these moments with his youngest child.

* * *

"What did you say?" Olivia asked as Fitz filled her in on his conversation with Jerry.

She had showered after their run and changed into a jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. She had just put Charlotte down for her early afternoon nap. When she returned to their bedroom with a basket of laundry, she found Fitz looking at diamond rings on his iPad sitting on top of the covers on their bed. When she inquired about his ring browsing, he shared Jerry's news.

"I more or less told him that I support him. I want him to get an internship or some job that relates to his field. He wants to use some of his trust fund to buy the ring. I told him I would help him out if he found an internship. I want him to focus on school for now, not trying to buy a ring."

When Olivia didn't respond, he asked, "What are your thoughts?"

"I think it's very sweet. I think it's also a little naive," Olivia replied as she moved around the room and stored their folded laundry.

"So you think he should propose?" Fitz asked still not understanding where she stood on the matter.

She made a face, but joined him on the bed and reluctantly shared her opinion. "Honestly, right now? I'm not so sure. I definitely think he should focus on school. Because once he's married, his priorities will have to change. I think he needs to get a job before even considering marriage as an option."

"He'll have a job, Liv. He's going to an amazing school. Hell, he can work for me if he needs to. I can put him on a few accounts. Have him start at the least 40K."

She shrugged. "Honey, you don't have to convince me. If that's what he wants, you know I support him too."

The more she thought about it, however, the more concerns popped in her head. She had to share them.

"I know you're friends with her father, but we don't really know Amber the way we knew Zach. Jerry's always with her family, and they rarely hang out over here. I mean, everyone acts like the guy needs _daddy_ _approval_, but what about the girls in these scenarios? Shouldn't we be getting to know Amber a little better?" she questioned. "She's going to be a part of our family."

"I think you're right, but they've also grown up together. Amber's vacationed with us in the past. She's a good girl, but it wouldn't hurt for them us to spend time with her. Maybe we can have her fly in with Jerry one weekend so that we can get to know her better. Maybe we can fly to them."

She nodded in agreement. She adored her husband, but recognized that he could let emotions cloud his judgment when it came his children. She was surprised by how level-headed he was taking the news.

"You're being very understanding about this," she pointed out.

"I told you that I was going to try to handle these things better. This is me handling it better."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Can I ask you something?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Shoot."

"Please don't take this the wrong way. Promise me you won't."

"Promise."

She moved to sit on his lap, straddling him in the process. "If this was Karen, if she came to you saying that she wanted to marry Zach, would you be this cool with it?"

He took a minute to think about it. He wasn't sure. Karen and Jerry were unlike in many ways. His expectations were different for both of them. Karen was naturally smart and driven whereas Jerry excelled at school, but had to work much harder. He wasn't as ambitious and was far more laid back. "I don't know. I'd like to think so. Sweetheart, this is _love_ we're talking about. He _really_ loves her. If Karen was really in love, and the guy wasn't an idiot, I would support her, too," he answered.

"I was just asking. It's important that we don't have any double standards for her. As long as everyone ones happy, I'm happy, but I'd prefer not to financially support two married twentysomethings in the process. So as long as Jerry can support two people, then by all means..."

"I think it's really sweet actually. It reminded me why I fell in love with you. Why I wanted to marry you."

"Yeah? And why was that?" she asked as she threw her arms over his shoulders. She already knew the answer, but it never hurt for her to hear it again.

"Because I honestly couldn't picture my life without you. Because when I pictured happily ever after, even when I was Jerry's age, I pictured it the way you've given it to me, with lots of support, and love and companionship, and teamwork, and really great sex…"

She poked his chest and laughed. She kissed his lips before resting her forehead on his forehead.

"_Really_ _great_ might be a bit of an overstatement, babe."

His mouth dropped open, feigning hurt.

"I'd say mediocre at best," she teased.

Feeling the sudden urge to prove her wrong, he flipped them over on the bed and pulled her jeans and panties off of her legs at the same time. He helped her lift her shirt over her head before quickly reaching behind her to help her out of her bra. She laughed at his fury to remove her clothes as if he _really_ needed to prove a point. Just as rapidly, he removed all of his clothes, tripping over his feet in the process. When he rested on top of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing them at her ankles. She wrapped her arms around his broad back, holding him in a tight embrace. He ran his hands up and down her sides. He was satisfied just being skin to skin with her. As much as she wanted him to make a move, she was enjoying their warm embrace. She kissed his nose and patiently waited for him to enter her.

He grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth and tugged on it before fully kissing her. He pulled his lips away only to nuzzle his head in her neck. She moved her hands to caress the back of his neck and massage his scalp. There was almost nothing greater than being in the love of her life's arms.

"Fitz," she whined wanting to be fully connected to him.

"What, Livvie?" he asked looking for what she wanted in her expression.

"I need you," she said after kissing him reaching to caress his length.

He returned to the place on her neck, placing wet kisses all over. Squeezing her tight, "Get on your knees, baby," he whispered in her ear. She turned around and position herself on her hands and knees as Fitz stroked his length. Fitz loved the way motherhood changed her body, filling her out in places he adored the most. He palmed her ass and then teased her entrance, allowing her sodden desire to cover him. He knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she turned her head with a scrunched face and whined his name, begging him to enter her. And like clockwork, she looked over her shoulder with a pained expression. "Baby, please," she whispered.

He smiled and inched his way inside of her. "Oh..Oooh," she cried as he filled her. Gripping her waist, he thrust into her, as she clutched her throw pillows.

He leaned into her frame and placed kisses up and down her spine, the way he knew she liked it. She moaned loudly completely forgetting that their home wasn't empty.

"That feel good?" he groaned already knowing the answer.

She moaned and nodded, unable to find the words. He roughly moved against her until she couldn't steady herself anymore. With her ass in the air, she rested her upper half on the bed with her head buried in a pillow. He placed his hand on her neck to keep her place as he continued to pound into her.

"Fitz," she called when she felt her peak approaching.

"I know you're close," he said as he reached to stroke her most sensitive pleasure point. She didn't want to find release in this position, so scooted further up the bed and moved away from him.

"Livvie," he groaned in frustration when he slipped out of her. She laid on her back and pulled him to rest on top of her with her legs bent at his sides. She helped him ease inside of her, and they began to move against each other once more.

She cupped his face and smoothed his hair. She tried to keep eye contact as he pushed into her at a much slower pace. His scrunched face was full of concentration. She could barely see his eyes.

Trying to get his attention, "Hi," she whispered.

He grunted in response and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"I love it like this," she said softly when he pulled away from her lips. "Baby, you feel so perfect," she whispered after burying her head in his neck. "I've thought about this all morning," she admitted quietly in his ear.

He kissed her again to mute her, knowing that her voice could end their union prematurely. She moaned into their heated lip-lock and picked up the pace underneath him. With a few combined lazy thrusts and grinds, she found release, and he joined her moments later with their noises filling the room. Loving their connection, she wrapped her legs around his waist again, positioning them the way they started. She refused to let him go. She wiped sweat off his forehead before kissing it.

"That was _really_ _great_," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Not mediocre?" he breathlessly asked sliding his hands up and down her sides.

She kissed him softly and rubbed his shoulders. "Not mediocre at all," she responded.

* * *

After freshening up and changing into a navy blue, loose fitting tunic dress and brown, flat boots, Olivia prepared a late lunch for the family before their shopping trip. With all of their children in the house, it felt complete. Each of them took their spot at the kitchen table. Even Charlotte sat at her high chair with her siblings.

In a black, cashmere cable-knit sweater and jeans, Fitz crept up behind her as she took a moment to enjoy the scene in front of her, their children laughing and talking while eating grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. He circled his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck before whispering, "They're beautiful." She nodded in agreement as she listened to their conversation.

While feeding Charlotte carrots and peas, Karen placed her cell phone on her feeding table, which Charlotte managed to grab and ease in her mouth.

"Ew, Char," Teddy yelled. "You can't put that in your mouth," he said while laughing. Everything Charlotte did was funny to him.

"Why does she put everything in her mouth?" he asked the table deeply confused by her actions.

"She's just trying to figure out what it is, bud," Jerry explained.

"Yeah. She's trying to explore," Karen added. "She doesn't know what it is."

"It's a cell phone, Charlotte!" Teddy said, through boisterous laughter.

"She doesn't know what a lot of stuff is Teddy, which is why you have to help her. You have to explain stuff to her and make sure she doesn't do anything that could hurt her. Because right now, she doesn't know better."

"She's silly. Babies are silly!" he exclaimed as he giggled at his sister.

"You were silly, too," Karen said. "Once you tried to drink my nail polish."

"No I didn't! That stuff stinks," Teddy said, laughing even harder.

"You did, too. Because you didn't know what it was. You could have gotten really hurt if I wasn't there to stop you."

"And that's what you have to do for Charlotte, Ted. You have to make sure she doesn't do stuff like that," Jerry said. "That's why you have to pick up your Legos. What if Charlotte tried to eat one of your Legos?" Jerry asked.

Teddy gasped. "That would be bad!"

"Exactly," Karen agreed.

"I won't let her eat Legos or cell phones," Teddy said proudly. "Or nail polish, yuck," he said taking a bite of his grilled cheese.

Olivia turned around in Fitz's arms. "We're so lucky," she said to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes we are," Fitz replied. He leaned closer to capture her lips not caring that they were putting on a show in front of the kids. He could never keep his hands away from her for too long.

Karen had seen enough of their PDA to last a lifetime. "Enough of that. Your bedroom is upstairs," she yelled, throwing her grilled cheese crust at them.

"Hey!" Olivia yelled.

Teddy doubled over with laughter before throwing his crust at them, too. Not wanting to be left out, Jerry threw his crust. Charlotte wasn't sure what was going on. She looked around the room, squirmed in her high chair and squealed at the commotion.

"You guys are cleaning this mess up!" Fitz yelled through laughter as he took a piece of bread out of Olivia's hair. They smiled, completely blissful, realizing how much love was in the room.

* * *

**AN: Is this chapter completely inconsequential to the story? Yes. But I said I would write love, drama and angst, so here we are lol. This chapter is more of a transitional chapter. There are a few loose ends with Karen I will address. Like Mellie's reaction to the news of her trip and her relationship with her college friends. I also wanted to tie in Jerry to the story. He's wants to propose to his long time girlfriend. You might notice that as the situation with Karen settles, Fitz and Olivia return to their normal selves. Next chapter, I will pick up with their shopping trip and the situation with the house. There may or may not be a character from The Bakery who we haven't seen in this story make an appearance. ;) Let me know what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

Shopping with four children proved to be more exhausting than Olivia anticipated. Despite his resistance to try on shoes, they bought new loafers for Teddy. Karen had enough running shorts, tank tops sports bras, and sun dresses to last her more than her twelve week trip would allow. Olivia hated the idea that she would be ill prepared for her trip in any way, so she went overboard. Olivia explained ring designs and cuts to Jerry while Fitz bought Legos for Teddy. She also found a few casual pieces to wear for her photoshoot, and now she was predictably buying new dresses for Charlotte while Fitz found a changing room to change her diaper.

She perused the racks for dresses that Charlotte could grow into within the coming months. She picked up a tulle, print dress with umbrellas, a dress that she could picture Charlotte wearing with her crocheted booties that were fashioned as rainboots with handles. As she browsed the racks, she heard her name being called.

"Liv," she heard on the other side of the store.

She looked in the direction of the voice, but didn't see anyone. She went back to browsing.

"Olivia," she heard again. This time she could make out the baritone voice and see the person calling her. Her heart pounded in her chest as her ex-husband approached her. She hadn't seen him in at least a year, which seemed crazy considering how small D.C. was. They ran in the same circles, and they still shared mutual friends. She heard he moved to New York, which she figured was an explanation for never seeing him. After they sold their house, she had no ties to him at all. Because of her connection to Lorraine, she still spoke to Ben, but not nearly as much as she used to. She sent him presents on every holiday and birthday and made sure to call him on occasion, but the conversation never steered toward Edison. Now, they were standing feet away from each other, and she was wholly unprepared for their encounter.

"How are you?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm good. How are you?" she asked, trying to seem interested and comfortable.

"Great. Just doing a little shopping for Stella," he explained as if she was curious. He held up several dresses. When Olivia didn't say anything, he continued, "My daughter Stella," he clarified.

"Right."

Edison took in her appearance. Even in a tunic dress, she looked shapely. Her hair was in a low pony tail and her make-up was minimal. She still had the ability to take his breath away, even when she wasn't trying.

She too gave him a once over. He was overdressed for a trip to a shopping center, but he looked very much like his old stuff. Her heart almost stopped beating when she noticed a wedding band on his finger. She could not make sense of the sight. _Who did he marry? Who would marry him? _She heard of no such news.

"You look great," he complimented.

"Thanks."

"I heard you opened up a new bakery on Westfield," he said.

"I did."

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Good. It's great." She wasn't trying to be short; she was just so surprised to see him. Trying to be polite, she said, "And I heard you were in New York now."

"I am. I finally accepted that promotion. But I'm still back and forth for Stella."

"That's great," she said at the exact moment that Fitz returned holding Charlotte.

With his bouncing baby girl in his arms, Fitz didn't notice Edison at all. "Baby, you should have seen the mess this little stinker made," he said loudly as he approached his wife. Now fed and changed, Charlotte was happy and giggling.

She turned to look at Fitz and then back at Edison, alerting Fitz of her ex's presence.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Edison greeted as if they had been friends for years, as if Fitz didn't choke him on a sidewalk, as if exchanging niceties was remotely appropriate.

"Hello," Fitz said equally surprised to not only see Edison, but to find him conversing with his wife. This was officially awkward. Edison looked down at Olivia's hand and noticed her 2 carat diamond ring for the first time. He knew that she was still with Fitz. He heard they were married, but he was still taken aback seeing them together.

Charlotte's incessant babbles took center stage. She had no concept of inside voices yet.

"Wow! Liv, is this…"

"This is my daughter, our daughter, Charlotte" she said proudly, looking to her blabbering baby girl. She looked even cuter than normal, which was saying a lot, in a lace, cream dress with a blue cardigan. Before they left, Fitz placed a matching blue headband in her hair.

Edison didn't know what to say. It was jarring seeing someone he once loved deeply beaming, and looking more beautiful than ever with a gorgeous infant. It was what he once wanted so badly with her.

Feeling the awkward tension in the room, Olivia wanted to get out of the store. "It was good seeing you. Take care of yourself," she said as she grabbed Fitz's hand led them to the cash register.

As they stood at the register, Olivia pulled out her wallet, looking unusually flushed.

"You okay, Livvie?" he asked watching her fumble for her credit card. He rubbed her back to ease her visibly shaken nerves.

She smiled and nodded her head. She quickly paid for Charlotte's clothing and led them out of the store.

The rest of their shopping trip proved to be successful with everyone coming home with what they needed and wanted. Earrings for Charlotte were put on the backburner, with neither Fitz nor Olivia making a decision on piercings. With four siblings in an SUV, the car ride back home was loud. But Olivia was in her on world. She quietly fiddled on her phone while Fitz drove them home.

Seeing Edison stirred something unexpected inside of her. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to see him again. In her head, she expected it to go differently. She thought that she would boast about how amazing her life had become, so that he would know that he didn't break her, so that he could realize that her life was, in fact better, without him. She thought that it would give her satisfaction for him to see how far she'd come. She assumed that it would feel amazing when he found out that she had a baby, something that was so difficult to do with him. She would never forget the day she found out about his love child, and he chastised her for not being able to conceive a child. It cut her to the core. She thought the day he could see with his own eyes the child she created out of nothing but love and passion would bring her some sort of retribution, but it didn't. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to get Charlotte away from him. To shield her from him. All it did was remind her of all the hurt he caused her. It reminded her of how foolish she felt for even marrying him in the first place.

And now he was remarried. In her mind, he deserved it the least. He could literally win worst husband award, and now he was someone else's spouse. It was truly unbelievable. She didn't even care who the woman was. She pitied her. And at the same time, she felt guilty that a small part of her wanted the worst for him. A part of her thought it was unfair that he found someone new. This was not karma. He was not reaping what he sowed. She shook her head as thoughts swirled through her mind. _What does it say about me that I hoped he wouldn't be happy without me? _She contemplated over and over again.

She reminded herself of how unbelievably happy she was with Fitz. Her life was near perfect with him by her side. She loved him more than she or he could possibly comprehend, but that didn't erase old hurt, that didn't stop how much it affected her to be reminded of the years of pain Edison caused. She felt betrayed by her emotions for bringing out feelings other than apathy for Edison to the forefront.

Fitz looked over at her and could tell that she was looking at her email. When she audibly gasped, he rested his hand on her knee over the console.

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him and then back at her phone. She had two unexpected emails. The first was from Edison with the subject line, "Good seeing you, stranger." She deleted it before she even gave it any more thought. In the car ride alone, she spent more time thinking about Edison than she wanted to, so there was no way she was reading any of his correspondence.

But the second email caught her attention. It was from their real estate agent. She read and reread the email, feeling doubly punched in the gut.

"What is it, babe?" he asked as she stared intently at her phone.

"Nothing," she said quietly as she looked up. They were finally home, and she was relieved to be there. She hopped out of the car and got Charlotte out of her car seat needing to feel something good and pure, something that only her child could give her.

* * *

Fitz wasn't sure why Olivia was acting so strange, but she hadn't been herself since seeing Edison. He didn't know what to make of her change in attitude. She went from happy and cheerful to reserved and disconnected from the family. He suggested ordering pizza for the bunch to take the dinner load off of them. "That's fine," she managed to agree in a whisper soft tone. _Maybe she was just having a moment_. _Maybe she just needed some space_, he told himself. He could understand that, so he didn't take it personally when she declined to watch a movie with the family. "I think Transformers will be too loud for Char," she explained before heading upstairs with Charlotte to her nursery. But when he looked in her sad eyes, he couldn't help but think about the worst possible reasons for her sudden grief.

Olivia spent the duration of the night alone with Charlotte in her nursery while Fitz watched a movie with the older children. Charlotte gave her so much solace. Everything about her, even being in her room was serene. She played with her on the floor of the nursery crawling around with her, helping her stand, giving kisses and tickling her until she was completely worn out. When she was ready for bed, she changed her into the coverall pajamas her mother purchased for her. She rocked her and read to her until she fell asleep. Not wanting to put her in her crib, she let Charlotte rest on her chest. When she knew Charlotte was asleep, she pulled out her cell phone. She went to her email and read her Realtor's message.

"_Olivia,_

_Unfortunately, the seller declined your offer of 4.2 million. I know it's crazy. I didn't expect the bidding to get that high. I thought it would be much lower. However, the buyer went with the lower offer. The other buyer and seller are from the same small town in North Dakota (Random!), and the seller felt some link to the buyer. So unfortunately they passed on our bid. But we will find something perfect for your family. Maybe we can extend our search to the greater DMV area. I'll call you on Monday! Have a good weekend." _

Reading this email in the car, and rereading now, mad her so angry, frustrated, and oddly hurt. She wanted that house. In her mind, it was hers. She was already making changes to it. Now, they would have to start from square one. Finding a home large enough with the features they wanted was difficult. There was no telling how long this would set them back. She did not want to live in this house anymore. She couldn't. And there was no way to explain to Fitz how much his words hurt her without rehashing more old hurt, pain she thought had been buried for decades. This day was turning into a minefield of emotional baggage that she didn't have the time or the patience to deal with.

* * *

Somehow Olivia managed to spend almost three hours alone in Charlotte's nursery. When she returned to her bedroom, she found Fitz resting on top of the comforter in sweatpants and a t-shirt reading on his iPad.

"She's sleeping if you want to kiss her good night," Olivia said as she distractedly moved around the room changing into pajamas.

"Okay," he said, looking up hoping to catch her gaze. When she finally looked up from digging around her drawers, she was surprised to find him staring at her.

She gave him a small smile before moving to her side of the bed.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Fitz asked quietly in a broken voice.

She stopped dead in her tracks, his words halting everything, even her thoughts. Stunned by his question, she took a moment gather her bearings. She could have cried on the spot looking at his distressed face.

"How…How could you ask me that?" she replied in an equally shaken, quiet voice. She clutched her chest and tried her best to steady her heart beat.

He looked down at his fingers, before responding, "I don't know. You've just been acting weird since seeing him today. I had to ask. I haven't seen you this solemn, this reserved since you were on crutches after the break-in. Is it because of him? Do you still…" he stopped himself unable to finish.

"Fitz, we have a family. We have a child. You really think I have feelings for Edison after all this?" she asked with tears fully forming in her eyes.

He shrugged helplessly. "What am I supposed to think, Liv? You were fine, perfectly happy all day long. And then you see your ex, and you need time alone. You wouldn't talk to me in the car. I don't know what else to think."

"Not that!" she said letting her tears spill over. She rubbed her forehead trying to make sense of his words, trying to process that her husband was doubting her love for him. This could not be real. She knew she owed him an explanation, but she was too bewildered by his assumptions to give him one.

"I don't have feelings for Edison. I haven't had those kinds of feelings for him in years," she said adamantly. "But seeing him today just reminded me of what an awful place I was in being married to him. I honestly thought I was happy, and in retrospect, it was crazy to think that. He hurt me, and hurt me more, and manipulated me, stole from me, and made me feel like shit. And I thought I would see him for the first time, and have my new, beautiful, amazing family, and feel vindicated in some way. But I didn't. I was just reminded of how much he hurt me. And I've forgiven him, but I guess I'll never forget that hurt. And that feels a little embarrassing because what little hurt I feel over him pales in comparison to the love I feel for you. And this isn't something I feel like I should even have to share. I feel like whatever I felt in the store, in the car, should just be one of those things, those thoughts, those emotions that you keep to yourself. But then you ask me if I still have feelings for him. I can't believe we're having this conversation."

He was practically in tears as he listened to her. The thought of her loving anyone else devastated him. "I needed to know. Liv, if I acted the way you did right after seeing an ex you would have questions, too," he said in a straightforward way. He wasn't trying to accuse her of anything. He was genuinely confused by her aloof state.

"You're making me feel like I haven't done enough to show you how much I love you. The fact that you have doubts about that makes me…"

"I don't have a doubt that you love me. But that doesn't mean that there aren't lingering feelings for your ex."

"Fitz, I just want to make it perfectly clear once and for all. I don't love Edison. I have never loved him the way I love you. Ever. You are the reason that I was able to bounce back from that situation and still have some semblance of myself. You are the reason that I wasn't completely broken after that ordeal. You are," she said desperately.

She threw her hands up and moved to leave the room. She needed more space. Before she could get far, he quickly moved to her and brought her to the bed. He took a seat at the edge of it and pulled her to straddle him. She rested her head on his shoulder and quietly cried. She felt terrible that her actions, however unintentional, would give him any doubts. She was even more emotional thinking of the more pressing reason she was in such a solemn mood, which was their house.

"Livvie, I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered running her hands through her hair and rubbing her back.

He pulled her head to look at him. "You were just so withdrawn from the family tonight, and I thought Edison was the reason," he tried to explain again.

She looked up trying to hold back new tears from forming. "Edison was a very small portion. And by very small, I mean minuscule. Honestly, if I never saw or heard from him again, I would be satisfied. But he sent me an email, which I didn't even read while we were in the car. And on top of that, I also got an email from our realtor."

"What she'd say?" he asked, surprised by the news.

"We didn't get the house," she said with her voice full of disappointment.

"Were we outbid again? They didn't give us a chance for a counteroffer."

"They sold to the other buyer because of an emotional connection. The seller is from the same hometown as the new buyer," she said completely frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were in the car with the kids. I couldn't tell you then. And I needed to, I don't know, think of other alternatives to present to you. I really wanted that house, Fitz. I saw us in that home. I was basically decorating the place. I just…"

"You needed some time to mourn the house," he finished for her with a smile, knowing his wife more than he gave himself credit.

"I guess so. I just had a lot on my mind. But please don't ever question my love for you. Fitz, you are everything to me. Everything."

"I was just having a moment," he explained. "I let my imagination get the best of me," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"You have nothing to worry about when it comes to you and me. Nothing. I'm here. I'll always be here," she said seriously.

She smiled for the first time since being with Charlotte. "Well, maybe not _here_ because hopefully we'll have a new house. I need a new house, babe, like yesterday."

He looked at her seriously, trying to read her expression. He could not believe that the news about the house caused her mood to shift so dramatically. "Liv, please help me understand. Why does this matter to you so much? Baby, we will find another house."

"It just does," she said shrugging.

"Okay. If you say you've forgiven me, if you say that you that you're not mad, why are you pushing us this hard to move?"

"I want a new house. Something that belongs to us both. I have literally said that at minimum a hundred times."

"I understand that, but for you to be this upset about the house. I get it, but I don't at the same time. This isn't your first home. You know how these things go. Maybe it's a good thing. It was barely worth 4.2 million dollars."

She gave him a look, one of bewilderment and annoyance. "Then why would you agree to buy it if you didn't think it wasn't worth the money?" she questioned.

"Because you wanted it," he stated as a matter of fact, as if it should have been obvious to her.

"Fitz…"

"What? It's the truth. Why else would I agree to a multimillion dollar home that we don't need right now. You wanted it. I wanted to make you happy. Don't get me wrong. I loved the idea of moving our growing family in a space that works for us. But ultimately, you wanted it, so I didn't push the issue. It seemed very important to you for reasons I'm still struggling to understand."

She took a moment to process his words. She sighed realizing that she really did owe him an explanation, but she knew it would be hard to muster out when she was still working it out in her head.

"You know when you said that thing to me. That it was your house. It made me feel like I didn't have a place that was," she began. She sighed again trying to find the right words. "It made me feel small. My father…" she started and then drifted off.

"Tell me," he urged.

She groaned and looked to the ceiling before looking back at him. She hated where this was headed. She moved out of his lap, and sat beside him with her legs crossed on the bed. "My father used to say that to me all the time. To my mother, too. If he didn't like what I was doing, if he disapproved of anything I did, he'd yell _'This is my house. If you don't like it, live somewhere else!'_ And course I never took it seriously until one day, he actually meant it. I got a C+ on some math exam, and I got caught trying a cigarette with a girl in my building a few days later. As you can imagine, knowing Eli, he came down on me hard. I think if I hadn't gotten the C or if I had just been caught with the cigarette, he may have taken it better. But the two combined was wholly unacceptable. It was like all he could see was me going down some horrid path. Mind you, I was all of twelve, thirteen. But he sat me down and he said _'Olivia Carolyn Pope, this is my house. I make the rules. We do not tolerate Cs in this home. If you want to bring a C home, you can live somewhere else. Work harder! Do better! Stop being so lazy! You watch too much TV, and you listen to too much music. You're reading too many books that aren't school related. You are better than average. Or maybe you're not. Maybe you'll amount to nothing but an average, dull, middling person._ And I started crying. I was such a mess. I was so shocked because I honestly didn't think he gave a shit about me until I brought home that C. I yelled back, _I tried, dad. It was a hard test. I will never make a C again_. And he was like, '_You're damn right you won't. You're not going to that second-rate school anymore._' And I started crying even harder, but he didn't care. He was true to his word because less than a week later I was enrolled in a boarding school. And he was right. He was always right because there was no room for anything other than his word in _his home_. So since I didn't obey his rules in _his_ _home_, he sent me somewhere else to live. And of course, I know that it was probably for the best in terms of the quality of my education. And I'm sure he didn't mean it, the way I took it. Or maybe he did. I don't know."

Fitz didn't know what to say. He was trying to make sense of what she just shared and the way she internalized an event from her past. Fitz could count on one hand how many anecdotes Olivia shared about her childhood. He accepted the fact that she never talked about it and she didn't like to discuss it. He knew that her childhood was lonely, which was why she was adamant about giving Charlotte siblings close to her age. He knew her parents were tough on her, but he didn't know the extent. He hated that in a fleeting moment his words could bring back painful memories for her, that they could hurt her in any way.

"I'm sorry, Livvie," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault," she replied with a shrug.

He kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes.

"You will never be made to feel like that with me. I wish I had never said that."

"It's okay. You know it's funny because I've said that exact same thing or similar phrases, phrases that irritated me so much, that in some ways I've come to resent, to Edison as if they held some power. As if telling him, "Get out of my house," would somehow make me feel better whenever he fucked up. To feel like I had some of the power he took in our relationship, the same kind of power my father used over me and my mom. I didn't realize how much those words affected me until you said them to me. There was something about hearing them from the man I love that struck a chord. I don't know. It's silly…"

"It's not silly. It's how you feel. And I'm really sorry for bringing up something painful for you, Livvie." Starting to realize why she was so pushy on buying a new home, he tried to think of solutions.

"Maybe we could house hunt tomorrow," he said.

"That would be nice."

"I was thinking, I don't know if you'll go for this, but I was thinking maybe we could build our own home," he suggested with apprehension.

He could see her wheels turning as she contemplated his suggestion. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "The only thing is that in order for this to make financial sense and work time wise and structurally is to maybe look for land in Maryland or Virginia."

She frowned not loving that idea.

"I know you wanted something move-in ready, and something that we could move into soon."

Still thinking, she kept quiet trying to mull over their options.

"Or a fixer-upper. We could find an older home, and make it perfect for us. Liv, I know you like the idea of having a home that is ours. What about a home that was authentic to us with features that we want and love, that makes sense for our family? We could fix up a home, and make it our custom, forever home. We could even help with the renovations. The kids could help. It could be something that's entirely ours." he suggested.

She beamed, loving that idea. "I think that's actually perfect. That's a great idea. We could probably stay in D.C. if we did that."

"Yeah. And there are lots of great old homes here. But sweetheart, it might take us a few months to find the right house. And depending on what shape it's in it may take a several weeks to finish renovations."

"That's fine. I'm okay with that."

"You are?" he asked, completely surprised.

"I like the idea of a custom, forever home with you," she said picking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I'll call contractors on Monday," he said.

"And I'll call the Realtor."

"So we're doing this?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied. He moved a little closer to her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He didn't know how his wife continued to surprise him, but she did. Whether it was discovering something new about her childhood or her comprising on something that she normally wouldn't have, life with her was a surprise, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was tough to write for a number of reasons. One, I wanted to get Olivia's emotions right. They are complicated and, in the moment, she's still working through them (with Edison and her father). Two, I wanted to show Fitz doubting what they have together. I think that doubt is true and present within the world of the show, and I wanted it to happen here at some point. But I also wanted Olivia to profess her love for him in his moment of doubt because we don't see that on the show. I wanted this to be a stand alone chapter without Karen and Mellie. Next chapter, I will touch on that. They decide on a fixer-upper, which will present a new set of challenges for them. Let me know what you think! Thoughts on the encounter with Edison. I wanted to play with the idea of him moving on and how that would affect Olivia. The easy route would have been to let her see him, and be fine and feel some sort of retribution, but that seemed too easy and uninteresting. Thoughts on Olivia's feelings? Thoughts on her reasons for pushing for a house and them buying a fixer-upper! Let me know! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia did not realize how exhausting photo shoots could be until she found herself posing and smiling for a two hour shoot accompanied by an hour long interview for her feature in Entrepreneur monthly. She tried not to complain because the exposure from winning Small Business Owner of the Year was truly an honor. More than anything, she would have love to be relaxing with her husband, but he was in Atlanta for the next few days after spending almost a week there already. After putting Charlotte to bed, instead of resting by her husband's side as he read on his tablet in their king sized bed, she lounged alone on her couch catching up on their DVR. When the television wasn't enough company, she opted to call her husband. She checked the time and realized that it was later than she expected. She was surprised she hadn't heard from him already. She picked up the phone to see what he was up to.

"Hi. I was just thinking about you," he answered almost immediately.

"Hi, honey. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm working unfortunately."

"Still? You're not at the office are you?"

"No. I'm home. But since I haven't been here in a couple of weeks, I'm a little behind on everything."

"When do you think you'll be able to come home _home_?" she asked. It was the end of the week, and he was normally slated to return before the weekend, but she could tell from his work load it would probably be an extended trip.

"I honestly don't know, Liv. I was hoping I could come back and spend time with you and the kids this weekend, but it doesn't make a lot of sense to fly back for two or three days only to turn around and come back. I should probably use the weekend to catch up."

She sighed in response. "Okay. Well we miss you terribly. I miss you."

"And I miss you, too. How was your shoot?"

"It was really good. Kind of tiring. I don't know how famous people do it," she said with a laugh. "But they took a few shots with me, Abby and Quinn, which I really appreciated because I honestly couldn't do it without them."

"That's great, sweetheart."

"Did you get those pictures I sent you?"

"The ones of Charlotte with flour on her face and icing in her hair holding a spatula? I did. She is so precious, Liv. I can barely take it."

Olivia smiled thinking back to Charlotte's impromptu trip with Shirley to the bakery earlier that day. She wasn't sure how Charlotte managed to get so messy when they were seemingly keeping an eye on her, but she was adorable nonetheless.

"No not those. The houses."

"Oh! Yes."

"What do you think?"

"I think the six bedrooms in Kent may be the one. It was the acreage, not a lot, but enough so that the kids can have a backyard. It's a reasonable price considering the work that needs to be done. I don't think the work will be, too, bad. It's beautiful. It's only ten minutes away from both the Westfield shop. I love it."

"I love it too. For 2 mill in that area, it's a steal. I honestly love them all, especially the one in Spring Valley. I was surprised by how much I loved the condo in Logan Circle, but I think it's the one in Kent. Do you think it's too much house? Six bedrooms is a lot."

"We have four children to accommodate right now with the possibility of more."

"I know, but we're not always going to have children living with us, honey. In a few years, Jerry and Karen will have their own homes. We're getting Karen an apartment close to school when she returns. There's going to be a point when they're only visiting us on holidays. I mean do we really want to retire in a home that big, with that much up-keep. We're going to be here for the long haul."

"I hear you, but I want them to always feel like they have a place in our home."

"I want that too don't get me wrong. It's just that if we have two more babies like we plan, one of the older kids is going to have to give up a room or the younger kids will have to share anyway."

"I think the younger kids will just have to share. Or we can look for seven bedrooms. We could repurprose the basement."

"Honey, no. Seven bedrooms? That's too much. I don't want that. I guess we can just cross the bedroom bridge when we get to it."

"What did you think about the pool?" he asked.

"I like it in theory, but it really scares me when I think about Charlotte playing in the backyard once she learns to walk."

"We could get a pool fence."

"We could, but I hate the way those look. It's such an eyesore."

"We could get one of those removable fences, babe. We can keep it up when the pool is open in the summer. Or we could keep it up whenever Charlotte plays outside and take it down when she's not. I don't think they're that hard to put up or down."

Groaning, "I guess. I would rather fill it to be honest. Think about how much yard that would give us."

"But you love swimming," he countered.

"I know, but I would love not having to worry about Charlotte playing in the yard even more."

"Charlotte's not going to be too small for a pool forever."

Olivia groaned again in response.

"I just love the idea of night swims and night caps with you. Seeing you in your…What they are called? Those band things…"

"Bandeaus, babe," she said with a smile.

"Yes! Your blue bandeau. Mhmm. You look amazing in that," he said reminiscing of their vacations pre-Charlotte. "I can just see us with glasses of wine on warm nights or maybe margaritas when we have taco night, and the two of us alone, relaxing in our pool."

The idea was now growing on her. "If we find the right baby fence, then we can keep it," she conceded. "It seems like we're basically on the same page. I'll send you a few more pictures," she said as she went to her email from her laptop. She sent him a few more home pictures and one surprise photograph, a risqué picture of herself that she knew he would appreciate.

"I'm going to head up to bed."

"Okay. Let's finish this tomorrow. Love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too."

Olivia hung up the phone and went upstairs knowing that if he checked his email, as she suspected he would, he would be contacting her again when he saw a certain picture. As soon as she finished her nightly routine and climbed in their bed, her phone chimed. She had a message from Fitz.

_Fitz: Are you trying to kill me? Yes or no? _

**Olivia: I thought you would like that.**

_Fitz: I love that. I want that._

**Olivia: Soon, baby. Sleep tight! **

She smiled knowing that it would be much sooner than he anticipated. Olivia planned to surprise him in Atlanta with Jerry, his girlfriend Amber, Teddy and Charlotte. Karen was in New York packing up her dorm and saying goodbye to her friends, so she couldn't come. She promised that she would be available to FaceTime whenever Olivia called. Olivia was beyond excited thinking about their trip. She was only a half a work day and a basketball game away from reuniting with her husband.

* * *

Olivia was always surprised by how lively an afternoon basketball game filled with 8-year-olds could be. She was completely enthralled as she watched her stepson and his teammates' community basketball league try to dominate an opponent.

"Go, Teddy!" Olivia yelled as she watched her stepson run down the court, dribbling in a skillful way that she had never seen before. When he made a two-point basket at the exact second the buzzer sounded for half time, she jumped from her seat. Teddy's shot tied the game. She was so proud, and she hated that her husband was missing this moment.

Hearing Charlotte coo and gurgle in her carrier made her realize that she needed to be more careful. She was so lost in the moment, she quickly forgot that Charlotte was attached to her. She gave her daughter a kiss on her head wanting to soothe her from her sudden movement. "I'm sorry, baby," she said as she kissed her head again.

When Olivia made her way down the bleachers to grab a drink, she made eye contact with Teddy as he was leaving the court with his teammates to return to the locker-room.

Breaking away from his teammates, he ran over to Olivia excitedly. "Liv! Did you see it?! Did you see it?!" he asked.

"I did, buddy. You did so good," she said as she embraced him. She kissed the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Did Charlotte see? Did Charlotte see?"

"She saw. She's proud too. She cooed extra loud for you," Olivia added with a smile.

"Where's daddy?" he asked as he looked around the gym.

"Bud, his working out of town this week."

Teddy looked completely disappointed. "Again! He keeps missing my games," Teddy said with frustration. Olivia could feel her stomach drop. She felt so terrible and guilty knowing that their busy schedules were keeping them from being as attentive to Teddy. There was really no excuse for it. She knew they had to do better.

"He wants to be here, Teddy. He really wanted to come. But remember, we're flying out to see him as soon as this game is done. And he'll make it up to you I promise."

"Okay," he said, seemingly satisfied with that response. "Can we go to that place where you can get all the ice cream you want?" he asked eagerly.

"If it's still open by the time we land, I don't see why not. But you should go join your teammates."

"Okay. See you later. Bye, Char," he said as he grabbed her hand for a moment before letting it go and running to the locker-room.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia spotted Mellie approaching her. From a single glance, she could tell that Mellie was seething. "Christ," she mumbled to herself.

"Olivia," Mellie greeted her with a forced smile.

"Hi, Mellie," she said with an equally strained grin.

"Are you here on Fitz's behalf?"

"Not really. I'm here on my behalf."

"I have to be honest. I'm really trying hard not to be frustrated with you and my ex-husband," Mellie began. The way she emphasized ex-husband did not sit right with Olivia.

In truth, Mellie was growing beyond frustrated. She had no real problems with Olivia until recently. It honestly seemed like she was trying to erase her from her children's lives. She would not stand for it. She hated how every major decision in her children's lives was somehow ran by Olivia first before she was even considered to be consulted on the matter. It was as if her children didn't value her opinions anymore. They didn't think to come to her, and that hurt her. She wondered what she was doing wrong as a parent for her children to seemingly prefer to talk to their stepmom over her. Was Olivia brainwashing them? Did she talk about her behind her back? Was she making her seem like a bad person, a bad mother? It was the only way to explain why her children, especially her eldest, were so distant.

"Why would you have any reason to be frustrated with us?" Olivia asked seriously.

"The fact that Fitz shows up for Teddy whenever he sees fit is completely unfair to him and me. If I half-assed and showed up to half of a basketball season and missed practices the way Fitz has, I would be in the running for world's worst mother. I would be the evil parent. But he just misses game and practices whenever he wants, and he's still the hero."

It was not lost on Olivia how inappropriate this conversation was, especially given the venue. "Mellie, my husband works extremely hard making sure all of his children are well taken care of. Teddy's near fifteen thousand dollar tuition doesn't pay itself. My husband does. I'm sorry that he's missed a few games here and there because he's making a living and making sure your _daughter_ isn't neglected during a time of crisis. I would think that of all people you would understand that."

"About my daughter. Was anyone going to tell me that she dropped out of school? If I hadn't forced it out of her when I dropped her off at the airport, I wouldn't have known that this was her last weekend in New York."

"That seems like a conversation that you should be having with Karen not me." Olivia was annoyed that they were having this type of conversation again.

"Olivia, I need you to recognize that they have one mom. You do not make decisions on their behalf. You do not advise them to take trips to some underdeveloped Asian country. You do not take them engagement ring shopping. You do not take them to buy new shoes. I do that! Me!"

Olivia grabbed Charlotte's tiny hand, to keep herself calm and collected. "You need to adjust your tone when you're talking to me," she said firmly. "Get yourself together," she whispered. "We are at your child's game for heaven's sake. This is an unacceptable time to list your grievances to me. You shouldn't be listing grievances to me at any time, but especially right now. I just don't know what you want me to say or do about my relationship with your _adult_ children. It is what it is. And anything I've done for Teddy has always been with his best interest in mind. And I only do it with Fitz's full support and permission. My relationship with your children is not new, and it's quite honestly not going to change. Any problems you have with your children's parenting, you need to discuss that with Fitz. But I can assure you no one's trying to replace you."

Olivia wasn't trying to be hurtful, but she wanted to be clear. She was not going to tolerate any more of these ambushes from Mellie, especially when they seemed completely unwarranted. Olivia had no desire to replace Mellie in her children's lives. She understood how important mothers were to their children. She would never try to hinder or hurt those bonds. The thought alone devastated her. She could understand how Mellie would feel neglected by her children. She could try understand how hurtful it would be to have your children prefer someone else's guidance. But that wasn't her fault. She didn't ask for it to be this way. She wanted to explain to Mellie that perhaps Jerry and Karen came to her because she was relatively closer to them in age. Or maybe it was because, unlike her and Fitz, she didn't have ridiculous expectations of them. But the fact that recently Mellie couldn't talk to her like a civil adult made Olivia lose all sympathy for her, and she had no interest in speaking to her at all.

"Don't think you're taking Teddy tonight. He's not leaving with you. He's not getting on a plane with you. I won't allow it," Mellie said harshly.

Rolling her eyes, "Mellie, really? No one has time for your theatrics today."

"Oh I'm serious."

"You're not hurting me by keeping Teddy away from his father. My life will go on regardless. But Teddy will be wrecked if he can't see his father. He's disappointed enough that Fitz couldn't see him play today. Don't hurt Teddy because of whatever issues you've created in your head and all of a sudden decided you have against me."

Mellie knew she was right despite how wrong it felt to let her child go away with her. "Whatever," she responded. "Have Fitz call me!" she demanded.

"You call him yourself," Olivia spat angrily. She turned around and went back up the bleachers. She kept to herself and tried to enjoy the rest of the game.

* * *

After an afternoon basketball game and a two hour flight with two children, Olivia was exhausted. Even Teddy was worn out. The flight was relatively easy with Charlotte maintaining an easy demeanor and Teddy watching a movie. She was anxious to meet Jerry and Amber and hoped that they didn't have any flight delays. They planned to meet at their designated terminal, but before they could meet, Olivia needed to rent a car.

With her bags, Charlotte and Teddy in tow, she made her way to the rental car counter. She was greeted by an older woman who was particularly friendly as she fulfilled Olivia's accommodations, a basic sedan with a car seat for Charlotte.

"Aww she is just beautiful," the rental car agent said when she noticed Charlotte. Charlotte's head was resting on Olivia's chest, but from that position the agent could see her rubbing her hazel eyes.

Olivia kissed Charlotte's head and smiled at the agent. "Thank you," she replied.

"How old is she?" the agent asked.

Growing increasingly tired, Teddy grabbed Olivia's hand to hold as she spoke to the agent. She pulled him in closer so that he could lean into her side as they waited for the keys.

"She's seven months," Olivia answered.

The agent gave Teddy a once over and looked to Charlotte. "She is gorgeous. She could be on commercials. Are you the nanny?" the agent said seriously as she looked her children.

Olivia's mouth was agape upon hearing the question. She was certain that she looked flushed. "Come again?" Olivia asked, trying to make sure she heard her right.

"The nanny? Are you their nanny?"

"No," Olivia answered with furrowed brows. "I'm the mom," she said in disbelief.

"Oh! Well you have beautiful children," the agent said gleefully as if she hadn't made a faux pas.

"Would you like to add our liability insurance package? It insures you in case there's any..." the agent asked.

"I would like the keys actually," Olivia interjected harshly. She needed to find Jerry and Amber and get to Fitz before she lost it.

The agent hurried to complete Olivia's transaction and gave her a set of keys to a Camry. Holding Teddy's hand, she furiously went to find Jerry who was sitting at a coffee shop with his girlfriend. Seeing them made her forget about her encounter at the rental car stand for a moment.

"Jer!" she said when the pair came into view.

"Liv," he responded as he got up from his chair to greet her.

"Hi, sweetheart," she greeted with a hug. She embraced Amber and pulled away to give her a once over. She was as beautiful as she remembered. Her striking ice blue eyes always pulled people in. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair was accessorized by a headband that also covered her forehead. Olivia didn't remember Amber looking so Bohemian, but with a plunging, v-neck jumpsuit, she looked like an urban hippie.

She looked back to Jerry to see if maybe his style changed too. Since graduating high school, he was slightly less preppy. He donned a Pink Floyd t-shirt, a cardigan, snug jeans and Chucks for his airport attire. Maybe his style had changed, and she never realized it until now. Regardless, she was happy to see them both and happy that Fitz would get to see his children.

"You all ready?" she asked.

"Yes," everyone said in unison. With that, Jerry and Amber helped Olivia with her luggage, and they made their way to their rental car.

* * *

When they arrived at their Buckhead home, Olivia knew almost immediately that Fitz was asleep. She called to see what he was doing on their way home, but he hadn't answered her call. From the porch, Olivia could see that most of the lights except the living room light was off. She grabbed her key and opened the door with Charlotte on her hip. She turned around and a put finger to lips to quiet the group, wanting to truly surprise her husband.

They collectively walked to the living room from the foyer and found Fitz, as Olivia expected, asleep on their sectional with his feet propped on the coffee table. In sweatpants and a t-shirt, his head rested on the back of the couch, and his light snores filled the room. They all tried to quiet their laughter. Jerry, Teddy and Amber stayed at the edge of the room while Olivia walked with Charlotte behind the couch. She gently stroked his hair for a moment before leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. Her gentle touch quickly woke him up. Startled, he looked around the room, and Teddy was the first person he saw.

"Daddy!" he yelled, running to the couch and throwing himself into his body.

"Ted," Fitz said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

Teddy threw his arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"We came to surprise you!" he said excitedly.

Confused, Fitz looked around the room and spotted Amber and Jerry. It took a moment to collect himself. _Am I dreaming?_ He wondered.

"Hey, dad," Jerry finally greeted.

"Did the three of you fly here?" Fitz asked.

"Five," Olivia corrected from behind him.

"Shit!" he mumbled, startled by her presence. He looked behind him and found his wife holding a sleeping Charlotte close to her chest.

"Surprise, babe," Olivia said quietly.

"Livvie," he replied, shocked to see them. With Teddy clinging to him, he stood up to properly greet his family, bestowing hugs and kisses to everyone in the room.

"Amber, It's great to see," Fitz said. "I had lunch with Jim and Vivian last week."

"I heard. And it's great to see you too."

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. We wanted to see you. And since you couldn't come to us, we came to you," Olivia explained.

He smiled and set Teddy down to be closer to her. He took Charlotte out of her hands to give her kisses. He bounced her in his arms to keep her sleeping.

"Have you all had dinner?" he asked.

"I was thinking of ordering Chinese," Olivia suggested. "We are all pooped from our flights. Teddy what do you think about…"

"Spring rolls!" Teddy interjected excitedly.

"Spring rolls!" Olivia repeated just as enthusiastically. "Okay. There are menus in the menu folder on the counter. Everyone, put your order on the whiteboard on the fridge, and I'll call in the next thirty minutes or so. I just want to get Char changed and in her crib."

The group nodded in agreement and slowly dispersed.

"Should she take Karen's room?" Jerry asked as he went up the stairs. When Amber vacationed with them in high school, she always slept in the girls' rooms. The couple never shared a room while their parents were present.

Not seeing the problem with them sleeping the same room, "She should be fine in yours," Olivia said. She looked to Fitz who seemed visibly surprised, but wanting to be on the same page, he didn't protest.

"Okay. We're going to head upstairs," he said. They all went their separate ways in the home, settling down and unpacking.

* * *

Later that night, Fitz and Olivia found themselves in their bed lounging together. His head was on her chest as she stroked his hair. The children were all in their rooms with the youngest fast asleep. Their lively Chinese dinner caused a new wave of sleepiness for them all. It was nice to relax with her husband after a particularly long day even if they weren't in their D.C. home. Their Atlanta home was much quainter. The bedrooms were much smaller and the décor seemed less elegant. It in some ways was cozier. With glasses of wine on their bedside tables, they snuggled closely to each other. Fitz gave her a rundown of his day, and Olivia listened intently, giving him advice and encouragement. Their conversation inevitably steered to the children. She gave him the run down on Teddy's game and her conversation with Mellie. He was equally annoyed by what he heard and agreed to talk to her.

"Baby, we can't miss anymore games. He was so sad that you couldn't make it. It broke my heart to hear that sadness in his voice," Olivia said.

"Shit," he mumbled, feeling unbelievably guilty. "I'll talk to Marsha. I'll have her move everything around to be in line with his games and practices for the rest of the season."

"And I'll move stuff around on our family calendar. We to need be there from here on out. No exceptions. I don't want him to ever feel like you're neglecting him, especially for Charlotte or Karen or Jerry."

"I know. You're right," he said. He wasn't missing games on purpose. But between work and Karen, he was slacking in showing support to his other children. He was honestly doing the best he could given the circumstances of their busy lives.

"So Karen's in New York right?" he asked.

"She is. She wanted to come, but this was the only weekend she could pack up all of her stuff. She's going to have it sent back to the house. Melissa's back in New York, too."

"She made such a great recovery. It's such a blessing."

"I know. Her parents are over the moon."

"They're good people."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I wish she was here though. It feels incomplete without her," Fitz added.

"It does," she agreed as she kissed the crown of his head. "But we're getting to know your future daughter-in-law. There's going to be another Mrs. Grant soon."

"Hey! He hasn't proposed yet."

She giggled loving how proprietary he felt over his last name. He took the hand that wasn't massaging his scalp and intertwined their fingers.

"They're not even engaged yet, and they're sleeping in the same room thanks to you," he said pointedly.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't even consider that you wouldn't want that until the words left my mouth."

"Only impure things can come of this," he said lightheartedly.

She laughed again. "Whatever. If you seriously think this is the first time they've slept in the same room, you're kidding yourself."

"I don't want those things happening under my roof," he said half seriously.

"Your father let us sleep in the same room when we visited him. We weren't engaged the first time I went to Santa Barbara."

"Yeah. And we were much older."

"Babe, they're almost twenty-one."

"Yeah. Yeah," he said trying to blow it off. "We're setting a precedent. We can't undo it now."

"It will be fine. I can assure you."

"Well now whatever dingbat, hipster in tiny pants Karen brings home is going to have to sleep in her room with her, and I'm not having it."

"Skinny jeans," she corrected.

"Whatever. All I know is when we were in my father's home a lot fornicating went down. A lot. You can't keep your hands off of my in any setting, but especially when we're in California. It's like that West Coast air hits you and you…"

"Uh that's almost never how it goes, mister," she interjected. "And I guess you can just chalk it up as Karma. Maybe we should have had less sex in your parents' home and your children wouldn't be doing the mattress mambo in yours."

"The casualness you display when you discuss sex and my children kind of disturbs me, Liv," he said jokingly. "I can't wait to see you when Charlotte's in this position. I can't wait."

"Ew. Charlotte's never having sex," she said seriously.

Laughing he moved to see her face. He laughed even harder when he saw the serious expression it displayed.

"I want to think that, too, Liv, but…"

"No. Charlotte's too perfect for sex. She will always be too perfect for it. She's an angel!"

"Oh. So sex is just for us mere mortals?" he asked while laughing.

"Right. Sex is kind of gross, Fitz. When you take all the lust and passion away, it's just sort of animalistic and weird and gross. And Charlotte is way too perfect for it."

"Hmph. You seem to enjoy this weird, animalistic, gross sport a lot."

"I do, but that's because I'm not perfect. I've succumb to my lowly imperfect, human status," she said in jest.

He chuckled and shook his head, realizing the height of the pedestal she already placed Charlotte. "You are going to be in a world of hurt when Charlotte gets older."

"I know what you're thinking. You think I'm in a world of delusion when it comes to her. But I can't help it, babe. She's amazing."

He leaned back down and rested his head on her chest again. "But you don't think they're actually having sex do you?" he asked seriously.

Wanting to ease his anxiety, "No. The rooms are too close together. Amber seems wholesome," she replied seriously.

"She seems like a hippy. She's sweet, but I mean she's sort of a hippy." Fitz said. Olivia laughed and shook her head. In their short time together, they learned that Amber was an incredibly eco-friendly vegan. Fitz was a little put off by it because he knew her parents so well, and they were quite the opposite. She certainly was not this way when she and Jerry were in high school.

"Why are my all-American, borderline WASPy, D.A.R. blood children attracted to these hipster, tree huggers?"

"Maybe they're becoming hipster, tree huggers, honey. I'd say they're probably learning from the best. It's not like I fit the WASPy, all-American bill."

"That's because you're perfect. If anyone's perfect in this house, it's you," he said sincerely. He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of hers.

She formed a small smile. It was the only to keep from crying when she remembered her encounter at the airport.

"Someone thought I was the nanny today," she admitted quietly.

"What?" he asked, truly unable to hear her.

"The nanny. Someone asked if I was Charlotte and Teddy's nanny at the airport," she repeated.

Turning to face her, he was stunned. He was even more surprised and hurt by how upset Olivia looked. "That person who asked that is a goddamn idiot," he said angrily. "Why would they ask you that?" he said in disbelief.

"I don't know. I was renting a car, and the agent saw Char and said that she was beautiful and could be in commercials," she said with a laugh. "And then proceeded to ask me if I was the nanny."

He tried to make sense of it, but he couldn't. They did not live a colorblind life. It was next to impossible and naïve to do so in a less than colorblind world. But race _never_ dictated their life, and he understood that in many ways, this was a privileged position to be in. He recognized that their economic status, their relative influence and reputation in their fields, sometimes sheltered them from issues of race. But he had a hard time wrapping his head around this encounter. He was trying to put himself in Olivia's shoes. He was confident that no one had ever or would ever say anything like that to him when he was alone with Charlotte. And that angered him even more.

"Livvie, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just frustrating. I'm used to getting looks or stares when I correct Teddy's behavior in public or if he shows me affection. But to get blatantly asked if my daughter who I created, who I spent ten hours of labor birthing, is someone else's…That hurts."

She grew even more frustrated when she started to become emotional, her newly formed tears shedding on her cheeks. "I mean does she not look like me?" she asked in despair.

Fitz quickly switched their positions and moved so that he could pick her up and hold her in his lap. "She looks like you," he tried to assure her. "She has the best parts of you, baby. Your nose. Your lips. Your eyes."

"She does not have my eyes," she interjected. "Her great grandmother's," she corrected.

"But they have the same beautiful shape. Baby, she is you. She is all you," he insisted. That made her feel better, but she was still a little hurt. She sighed in relief when he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"We have to have another baby. I know we've decided that we would already, but we just have to, Fitz. For Charlotte. I want Charlotte to grow up with someone who looks like her. I don't want her to ever be confused or disappointed when she doesn't have her older brother and sister's eyes, their straight hair. I want her to have someone who will share her same experiences, so that she can see her beauty mirroring her," she said seriously.

"She will have that. We will give her everything she needs so that when she enters the real world, away from the ways that we're able to shelter, she will be confident, beautiful, smart and prepared for whatever injustices or hardships may be thrown her way. Honey, more importantly, she has you. That's really all she needs. You are the greatest example for her."

She nodded, and he cupped her face to wipe away her tears. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm writing that rental car company a strongly worded letter. That fool needs to learn some etiquette. We're not renting from them again."

She smiled. "It's fine."

"It's not fine. You can't say that stuff to people, especially when you work in customer service. It's insensitive."

The spent the next few minutes in silence, both thinking of what the future would hold for their daughter, for their family. She was starting to understand the level of anxiety Fitz had in parenting. She felt lucky to have a partner who was generally on the same page as her. She would never take for granted the ways that he was able to comfort her. He felt equally lucky to be married to someone so fearless, strong and beautiful. He wanted to shelter her and their children from any pain and hurt the best way he knew how.

She leaned up and gave him another kiss, lingering on his lips until she was satisfied. Wanting to wash the day away, she got up from the bed and moved to their in suite shower. "Come on," she said as she held her hand out for him.

"I've already showered."

She looked at him with a pout before giving him a suggestive, knowing look.

"Oh. So someone wants to get gross, animalistic and weird with me, huh?"

"Maybe," she said as she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it him.

* * *

**AN: This is the first time I've addressed race in their journey together. It felt like an appropriate, inevitable time. Hopefully it was handled sensitively. I know this is the experience for many parents with multiracial children. I use to nanny a toddler of a different race from my own, and we used to get stares all the time when I took her in public. This is especially true for people who live in small towns. One time, I went a grocery store with her, and a young cashier asked if she was adopted. I was so surprised by that question. In truth, I was more offended that someone would think I was old enough to adopt a child her age lol, but I still could not believe she would ask that. If she was adopted and didn't know, what a terrible way to blow the cover! Anyway, I thought it would be interesting for Olivia to share a similar experience. Thoughts here? **

**That aside, there's a confrontation with Mellie who thinks Olivia's taking her place. Thoughts on how Olivia handled it? Also, on the onset they discuss houses. Thoughts on how they handle their differences? **

**Next chapter, I will pick up on Karen. And the family will continue to get to know Amber and Jerry.**

**Let me know what you think! **


	16. Chapter 16

With his eyes barely open, Fitz woke up with a heap of ringlets sprawled on his chest. He could feel the weight of his wife's head on his body and her form snuggled closely to his. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and was surprised to see that it was almost seven o'clock. Olivia was normally out of bed by now. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he woke up before her. He was certain that it was before Charlotte arrived. Her nursing schedule required her to wake up earlier than he did, but now that Charlotte was breastfeeding less and was sleeping through the night more frequently, Olivia could sleep in. Even though she Charlotte's schedule permitted her to spend more time resting, she rarely took advantage of it. It was a pleasant surprise to feel her body next to his.

Wanting to check on Charlotte, he tried to slide out of bed without waking her. He realized that it was failed attempt when Olivia grumbled, "She's fine."

"How did you know I was going to check on her?" he asked groggily.

"Because you always linger in bed when you first wake up. You never wake up with a start unless you're late or you want to check on Charlotte." she said almost inaudibly with her eyes firmly shut.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"I don't know. Five minutes maybe."

"Did you already feed Charlotte?"

"Amber and Jerry gave her a bottle."

"What?" he asked completely confused. Olivia was typically the only one to feed Charlotte in the morning, whether she breastfeed, gave her a bottle or let her eat solids, Olivia was the only person to feed her first thing in the morning.

"Amber and Jerry gave her a bottle," she answered again. He was beginning to ask one too many questions for her liking. She just wanted to relax with him.

"Liv, I'm confused. Why did they do that?"

Olivia sighed before finally opening her eyes to look at him. "Amber's in some early childhood development class. She's writing some paper. She asked me last night if she could feed Charlotte sometime this weekend. I asked her if she wanted to do it in the morning so I could sleep in, and she and Jerry agreed. I pumped and left a bottle in the fridge and Char's bananas in the cupboard. But apparently I'm not going to get to sleep in because you have a million questions. Can you just hold me and go back to sleep?"

He smiled and obliged, holding her even tighter and pulling her into his body.

"How's that?" he asked in their embrace.

"Perfect, baby. No more questions," she said as started to fall back into a slumber.

He kissed the top of her head and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Fitz woke up for the second time that morning, he craved sex. Maybe it was the way that his wife's legs were thrown over his body or perhaps it was seeing her breasts spilling out of her silk camisole. Regardless of the reasons, it was the first thing on his mind. As she rested next to him, he didn't know how long he could wait to have her.

He rubbed Olivia's side soothingly her as if simply touching her would ease his erection. She slowly stirred awake and opened her eyes to find her husband peering at her hungrily.

"Babe," she groaned softly. She wasn't sure if she was protesting or wanting more of his touch. Sleeping in always made her feel so disoriented.

He didn't respond with words. Instead, he moved on top of her and slid his hand up her shirt, caressing her stomach until he reached her breasts. With his expansive palm, he cupped her supple breast, gently caressing her nipple until it pointed against his finger tip.

She stretched her tired limbs, extending her arms over her head and moaned as he massaged her chest. He moved his hand to the inside her silk pajama shorts. He wasn't expecting her to be as aroused as she was, but he was delighted just the same. When he cupped her core and stroked it gently, she couldn't help but ride his hand as he leaned in to kiss her. With his rapidly moving fingers in her center, she thought she could unravel on his palm. So lost in thought and pleasure, she barely noticed him trying to remove her shirt with his free hand. When he successfully removed her shirt with her assistance, he halted all of his movement to watch her breathlessly writhe beneath him, marveling at her stunning physic.

"What?" she asked when he realized he paused.

When he didn't say anything, she sat up and removed her shorts and threw them behind her. She helped him out of his pajama pants and then moved on top of him. She scooted so far up his body to straddle him, he could feel her slick heat on his torso. Wanting to be fully in control, she firmly pushed on his chest so that he would lay on his back. She leaned down to bring their lips together, slipping her tongue in his mouth to command his. Before taking in his manhood, she reached behind and pumped him up and down, teasing the tip with her thumb until he began to jerk underneath her.

Breaking their lip-lock, "Not yet," she teased as she slightly moved down his body and eased down on his member. Chest to chest, she fluidly moved up and down and rocked back and forth on his stiff shaft.

Reveling in the feeling of her, "Slow," he whispered when she began to pick up their pace. She kissed him briefly and then smiled against his lips while leisurely moving against him as he requested. Trying to assist in their rhythm, he kept one hand on her ass and one hand on her hip while their cries for each other began to fill their bedroom. With her eyes firmly shut, she cradled his head as their lips collided once more. Not even his kisses could muffle her strident moans. When her noise threatened to wake up the house, he bit her bottom lip. "Quiet," he whispered. That did nothing to deter her, especially as her peak approached. Overwhelmed by the feeling he evoked, she tried to move her upper body away from his, but he kept her in place knowing that both their orgasms were near. He held her in place with his arms around her back and thrust upward as she grinded on him.

"Babe," she yelled when the pleasure was becoming all consuming. Their pace was so slow it was becoming torturous. She sped up their rhythm, hoping to send them to the cusp of their breaking point. She buried her head in his neck, biting his skin, when she finally peaked. He held her shaking firmly form as her climax washed over her body. When she settled and realized that her husband hadn't finished, she sat up and quickly bounced up and down and moved back and forth on top of him. Her bouncing breasts were almost enough to send him to completion. The moment she threw her head back in pleasure, he reached to cup her breast, careful of their sensitivity. He caressed her pointed nipples, her pert breasts with so much attention, it sent a shiver down her spine. He reached between her legs to bring even more pleasure causing her to double her efforts on top of him.

"Fi—Babe…baby…so good," she mustered out.

"That's it Livvie. Ride me hard, baby" he instructed gruffly. "Shit," he mumbled when he felt the beginnings of his climax.

Leaning down to be chest to chest with him again, she grabbed his hands, taking them away from her body, so that she could intertwine their fingers, placing them over his head. Their bodies were growing sweatier with each movement. She captured her lips with his, and the moment their tongues collided, she unexpectedly a peaked second time, squeezing his hands and kissing him fervently. Within a few short minutes, he joined her in a wave of bliss, seeping and jerking inside of her.

She pursed her lips to try to catch her breath. "Making me do all the heavy lifting," she teased as she wiped off a bead of sweat from her husband's forehead. She climbed off of him, but stayed close by his side, wrapping an arm around his clammy chest, feeling it rise up and down against her finger tips as she played with his chest hair.

"Morning, Livvie," he said with a smirk.

Propping herself on her elbow, "I love you," she replied. She was so overwhelmed by her love for him she was bursting at the seams to declare her adoration for him.

"You do?" he asked, feigning surprise.

She nodded and smiled. "I love you," she repeated.

"You better," he said and then kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips. "I love you, too," he added, bringing her down so that her head could rest on his chest.

"It will never get old hearing you say that. Ever," she said with full grin on her face.

"Good because I'm never going to stop telling you," he replied. He kissed her the crown of her head, loving the feeling of her messy tendrils on his chest. They allowed silence to fill the room for a few moments. After sex, it was as if Olivia's mind went haywire, roaming from incoherent thought to profound revelations. When Olivia's thoughts began to get the best of her, she spoke again.

"How many times do you think we've done this?" she asked.

"Done what? Say 'I love you'?"

"No," she replied with a chuckle. "Sex." She moved her body slightly so that she could face him.

"Too many to count," he replied.

"Is it still the same for you?" she asked.

He wasn't sure what she was asking exactly. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Is our sex the same?"

"Yes. Do you still…are you still…you know…"

He chuckled and brought her head up so he could look at her face.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said with a mischievous grin.

She shrugged in response. "Couples don't talk about this sort of thing. They assume that their partners are satisfied, and then people step out when they're not. I mean I know that's not the only reason people cheat, but…"

"I know you're not seriously worried about me cheating," he said in an accusatory tone.

"No. Not at all. I just want to make sure you're still enjoying our…intimacy. If it's the same for you, if it's still really good, if you're really satisfied and not settling," she said seriously. "It's not like we have sex as much as we used to. It's impossible with Charlotte and our jobs, and I'm not complaining about that. I just want to make sure it's still good for you."

"I still love being with you in every imaginable, Livvie. I know some people feel bored with their sex lives over time. But sweetheart, I don't feel that way with you. If anything, it's gotten better with time because I trust you with everything, and you trust me, and you're willing to try things, and I know your body. Baby, what we have, what we do, it's spectacular," he said assuredly. He was confused how she could have a doubt about it.

She smiled and kissed his chin. "Good. I feel the same way."

He was always surprised by her, the things that concerned her, and her insecurities. In some ways, she was easy to predict, but sometimes she was still a mystery to him. Maybe that was what made their marriage interesting.

"You're something else," he said quietly.

She turned her head slightly to kiss his chest before resting it on his chest again. "What do you want to do today, tonight even?"

"Kiss you," he replied and then he kissed the most accessible part of her neck. He quickly moved so that he was hovering over her to give him better access to her neck.

"All night?" she asked through giggles.

"All night long," he sang in the tune of the Lionel Richie song.

She laughed as he worked his way across her neck and down to her collar bone.

"Charlotte will not allow that to happen."

"Charlotte is a party pooper. Mainly just a pooper," he said laughing at his own joke.

Olivia gently lifted up, effectively ending his kissing session. "I want to see my little pooper," she said as he moved from the bed. "Babe," he tried to protest. "I thought the kids had her," he said.

"They do. They did. I'll bring her in here," she said. She swiftly moved to their master bathroom to freshen up. In a silk robe, she quickly slipped out of the room. She made her way into Charlotte's nursery where she found Amber doing her best to rock a very fussy Charlotte.

When Amber noticed Olivia, she looked immediately relieved.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. I can't get her to stop crying."

"It's okay," she assured her. Alarmed by Charlotte's upset demeanor, she quickly moved to take Charlotte from Amber. "Thanks for giving her breakfast and letting us sleep in." As soon as she was in her mother's arms, Charlotte tried to bury herself in her mother's chest.

"No problem," Amber replied as she got up from the rocker. "Thanks for letting me do this. I have a lot to write about now."

Switching spots, Olivia sat in the rocker and cradled Charlotte. Her hazel orbs were brimming with tears, and her body was warmer than usual.

"Where's Jerry?" Olivia asked.

"Shower."

"Okay. Well I'll take it from here," Olivia said. Amber left the room leaving Olivia to tend to her baby girl.

Olivia stood up and moved to place Charlotte on the changing table. She inspected to make sure she was perfectly dry and changed properly. She grabbed a thermometer from under the table to gauge Charlotte's temperature. When she placed the thermometer in Charlotte's ear, Charlotte immediately wailed at the contact.

"Oooh, baby," Olivia said, trying to soothe her. When Charlotte settled, Olivia grabbed an oral thermometer from under the changing table and slipped it in her mouth. She was alarmed when it displayed a reading of 100 degrees.

She looked at Charlotte's distressed face. Her pronounced frown was adorable and sad all at once. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" she asked. These were the moments when she wished Charlotte could tell her what was ailing her.

Charlotte's cries were inconsistent. She started to wail softly, whimpering and whining, before crying loudly again. Olivia felt awful as she tried to figure out what was going on with her baby. She removed Charlotte's coverall pajamas, leaving her in a diaper, so that she'd be less hot. Olivia opened her robe and laid Charlotte on her bare chest so that they could be skin to skin as she rocked her. She held Charlotte on her chest and noticed her pulling on her little ears.

Shirtless in sweatpants, Fitz joined them in the room. He could tell by the concerned look on Olivia's face and Charlotte's wails from the hallway that something was up.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he kneeled beside them by the rocker.

"I think she might have an ear infection," Olivia responded, completely distressed.

"Oh dear," he said as he also noticed her tugging on her ear.

"She has a fever," she said as she kissed her head. "I hate when she's sick. I just want to take it away," she said with frustration. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here now," she whispered when Charlotte started to cry again. Olivia pulled her away for chest for a moment so that she could see her fussy face. She shook her head, hating the look of her furrowed eyebrows and downturned lips. She kissed her lips and put her back on her chest. She stroked her hair and continued to rock her on her chest. "I want you to feel better, butterball."

He hated seeing his daughter sick, but he always loved seeing Olivia in full mommy mode. She was a fierce protector and nurturer. Charlotte moved her head from one side to the other until she found the perfect spot in the crook of Olivia's neck. Olivia found a nearby pacifier, which she did not love her using unless she was sleeping, and popped it in her mouth.

Fitz and Olivia heard the pitter patter of feet down the hall. They saw Teddy's head peep in Charlotte's nursery. Olivia quickly covered her bare chest as Teddy made his way inside. Olivia gave him a smile. He was so adorable in the morning with his disheveled hair and cute superhero pajamas.

"Dad, can I have pancakes?" he asked loudly, not paying any attention to his sister.

Fitz could see Charlotte startle at the sound of her brother's voice. "Ssh, Teddy," Fitz said firmly in a raised voice.

"But I'm really hungry."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute. Go wait for me in the kitchen." Teddy did as he was told and promptly left the nursery.

Fitz stood up only to bend down to kiss Charlotte's head. He took in Olivia's anxiety-ridden face. He ran his fingers through her messy tendrils. He brought her chin up and placed a kiss on her lips, hoping that would be enough to ease her nerves for a moment.

* * *

"Dad, do you love Charlotte more than me?" Teddy asked seriously. He was seated at their breakfast nook eating fruit while Fitz made pancakes and bacon for the family. Fitz's back was turned away from him as he flipped pancakes, but he heard the question clearly.

Shocked by Teddy's inquiry, Fitz turned away from the food to face his son. "No, buddy. Not at all."

"Oh," he said as if he was surprised by his father's response.

"Why would you think that?"

"Sometimes you yell at me, and you don't yell at Charlotte."

Fitz felt immediately guilty for his tone of voice in Charlotte's nursery. He didn't even greet him hello before correcting his behavior. He took the pancakes off the burner and lowered the bacon so that he could give his son his full attention. "I didn't mean to yell at you earlier, Ted. I'm sorry. I don't yell at Charlotte because she's a baby, but I'm sure when she's your age, I'll accidentally yell at her, too."

"But Charlotte gets to live with you, and I don't," Teddy countered.

"That's because you have different moms. Your mom helps take care of you. And Liv helps take care of Charlotte."

"But we have the same dad," he stated as a matter of fact. "I love mommy," he said assuredly. "But sometimes I want to stay with you more."

"Why?" Fitz didn't need to know a real reason, but he wanted to make sure that everything was okay at home with him and Mellie.

"When Jer and Karen surprise us and come home, they usually stay at your house. Charlotte is at your house, and I like playing with her, and Olivia always has oatmeal cookies and cupcakes at your house."

He chuckled realizing the answer was far less convoluted than he imagined. "I think that's something that we would have to talk to mom about. You know you can always stay with us more, but we just need to see what mom thinks. I think she might miss seeing you," he said as he went back to cooking breakfast. His bacon was a little crisp, but still salvageable. As he moved to plate their food, Olivia entered the kitchen. In jeans and sweatshirt, she was now fully dressed and caring Charlotte who was bundled up.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked her.

"Doctor's. Urgent care. She needs antibiotics or something to help her feel better. I want make sure it's an ear infection and to see how severe it is," she said as she hurriedly rummaged through the fridge for Charlotte's food.

"Well wait a minute. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. No. You stay with the kids. I'll be fine. I just want to get her checked out as soon as possible," she replied as she turned to face him.

He moved towards his wife and took Charlotte out of her arms. Charlotte looked completely worn out. Her eyes fluttered open before shutting again. She yawned in his arms and tried to find a perfect spot to rest her head on his chest. "Baby girl, I need you to feel better," he said before kissing her head.

"Call me as soon as you get there. Keep me posted," Fitz said seriously.

"I will," Olivia responded as she took Charlotte out of his arms. He pulled Olivia into a tight embrace with her head resting under his chin.

"She's going to be fine," he said confidently in her hair. She nodded and let him go. She gathered her and Charlotte's belongings, and promptly left to get Charlotte checked out.

* * *

Though Fitz hadn't planned a day at the aquarium with his two sons, he was pleased nonetheless to be spending the day with them. Amber wasn't too keen on the idea of visiting sea animals out of their natural habitat, feeling like it was inhumane, but Teddy's persistence lead them there. It felt a little odd to be traipsing around an aquarium when his wife and daughter were sitting in urgent care. He called Olivia before they left to check in on Charlotte. They were still waiting to be seen, but Olivia urged him to have a good time with the boys. Now, they were headed to the shark exhibit.

"Dad!" Teddy said eagerly. "Did you know that fish can drown in water?" he asked as he walked briskly in front of his father, Jerry and Amber.

"No. I didn't know that," Fitz replied.

"If there's not a enough oxygen in the water, they can drown," Teddy relayed. Fitz was impressed by this tidbit and walked ahead of Jerry and Amber to meet his younger son's stride.

They swiftly made their way inside the shark exhibit, which stopped Teddy dead in his tracks. He was awed at the sight of an 18 foot whale shark in a massive tank.

"Oooh," Teddy said as his jaw dropped.

He ran to the tank and stood in front of it in utter amazement. The aquarium was surprisingly sparse for a Saturday, leaving the four of them to observe the tank with little commotion from other visitors.

Teddy turned to Fitz and smiled. "Did you know that whale sharks don't eat people?"

"I did know that."

Teddy turned around to face the tank, staring at the shark and surrounding fish intently."And megamouth sharks, too. They're om…omni…uh…they don't eat meat," he said proudly. "Omnivores!" he declared when the word came to him.

Fitz was so surprised and impressed by his knowledge of the aquatic animals. He rubbed his hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"If you could be a shark, what kind of shark would you be?" Fitz asked Teddy.

"Umm. Probably hammerhead," Teddy answered confidently.

"Hammerhead? Why?"

"They look really cool."

"Well that's fitting because you're really cool," Jerry interjected as he and Amber approached them.

Teddy beamed at his older brother's compliment. Fitz smiled knowing how much hearing those words would boost Teddy's confidence considering how much he admired his older brother.

"How do you know so much about sharks, little man," Jerry asked as he stood beside Teddy.

"Shark week at school" Teddy answered proudly.

"What do you know about dolphins?" Jerry inquired.

Teddy froze and shook his head with wide eyes. "I don't know," he said bashfully.

"Me neither," Jerry admitted, which seemed to ease Teddy. "Let's go learn something," Jerry said as he extended his hand to him

Grabbing Jerry's much larger hand, "Let's go see the dolphins!" Teddy yelled animatedly. Fitz and Amber followed behind them both enjoying the sight of two brothers bonding.

* * *

After a day at the aquarium and dinner with his boys, Fitz was officially tired. Teddy had so much energy, talked nonstop, and was so eager to learn more about aquatic life. Teddy insisted on going to a bookstore so he could get shark books after buying shark toys for him and Charlotte at the aquarium's gift shop. It was also nice to get to know Amber better. From their outing, Fitz learned that Amber volunteered at a local pet shelter during her freshmen year of college, which changed her perspective on eating food from animals. She was far more eclectic than he remembered, and seemed so different from Jerry. But seeing Jerry with Amber made him see his son in a different light. Even Jerry had different tastes than he remembered.

He was glad to have the day with his sons, but was even happier that his daughter seemed to be doing much better. After a four and a half hour visit to urgent care, Olivia spent the day at home nursing Charlotte's officially diagnosed ear infection. The doctor gave her medicine to break her rising fever and clear the infection. It put him at ease to relax with his daughter in their bedroom as Olivia got ready for bed.

"Do you mind if she sleeps with us tonight?" Olivia asked as she moisturized her face in the bathroom. She stepped out the bathroom, looking over to Charlotte who was resting with her father on the bed, and was equally relieved to see that she was slowly returning to her happy, bubbly self. The medicine had kicked in fully, and because of her constant sleeping throughout the day, she wasn't particularly tired despite it being her normal bedtime.

"Of course not," he replied as Charlotte sat contently on his torso in her diaper as he reclined back on the pillows. He was supposed to be changing her and putting her in pajamas, but he was distracted by her smiling face. She was cooing and babbling as she rested on top of him.

Olivia pulled out Charlotte's sleeper from the closet and placed it on her side of the bed before sitting on top of the comforter next to her husband. Charlotte squirmed excitedly and squealed seeing her mother so close by. Olivia grabbed her from her resting place on her father and placed her on her lap.

She kissed Charlotte's face all over before kissing her tiny lips, eliciting a fit of giggles from the infant. "Charlotte, can you give mommy kisses?" she asked before leaning in so that Charlotte could reach her face. "Give mommy kisses," she requested again and then kissed her once more. Mimicking her mother, Charlotte grabbed Olivia's face with her pint sized hands, opened her entire mouth and gave her mom a slobbery kiss that landed in between her nose and her mouth.

Fitz and Olivia heartily laughed at their daughter's show of affection. "Thank you, sweet girl," Olivia said after she wiped Charlotte's drool from her face. She gave her daughter another kiss and set her down between her and Fitz.

Wanting to be held, Charlotte crawled the short distance to her father. He grabbed her immediately and held her his arms. He kissed her plump cheeks before asking, "Can daddy have kisses, too?" She paused for a moment as if she was thinking about his request. He kissed her again to see if she would kiss him back, and she grabbed his cheeks with her hands and wrapped her lips around his nose. She pulled away only to give him two more slobbery kisses. When she was contented with showering her father with kisses, she rested her head on his chest.

"She is sooo stinkin' cute," Olivia said as she moved closer to Fitz and reclined with him. "Are you bribing daddy with kisses so he'll let you stay up later?" Olivia asked as she picked up Charlotte's hand and let her grasp her much larger finger. Olivia leaned in to rest her head on Fitz's shoulder as she stared their daughter. Sometimes she watched Charlotte in complete wonderment totally astounded by the precious being she created.

Finally getting tired, Charlotte's mouth widened, creating a double chin as she yawned. She rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly as she settled into her father's body. With one large hand on her back, he rubbed it up and down to soothe her. The three of them rested in silence until Fitz finally spoke.

"Teddy asked if I loved Charlotte more than him," Fitz said.

Olivia was just as shocked to hear that as Fitz was earlier. "Oh gosh," she replied feeling guilty. "I hate that he felt that way for even a second."

"I do too. But I spent all day with him telling him how much I loved him and how important he is to me." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "He wants to live with us."

"Full time?"

"I guess. Or just more than he does."

"Why? Is something going on at Mellie's"

"Not at all. He wants to play with Charlotte more, and you always have fresh baked goods at our place."

"Well than Mellie will not go for that."

"She might if that's what he wants."

"She won't. Fitz, that's her son. She's not going to want to spend less time away from him."

"Maybe we could swap days. I could have weekdays and she could do weekends."

"Perhaps, but personally I think you have the best days because you can actually spend time with him. Don't get me wrong. I want Teddy as much as we can have him, but I don't want you to be fooled into thinking that by having him during the weekdays, you'll have more quality time with him. Eight hours out of the day he'll be in school. A few evenings out of the week he'll have basketball. Soon he'll have karate. And on top of that he'll start having time-consuming homework."

"I know, but I just want him to be happy. And if that means spending more days with us, then I'll do it in any capacity."

"Okay. But please don't tell Mellie the reason he wants to live with us is because I have his favorite cookies at our home. It will be one more reason for her to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you first and foremost. And I think telling her his real reasons will make her feel better. She'll know that it has little to do her with parenting and everything to do with his sweet tooth."

"No. Somehow it will get twisted into this big thing, something that's it's not. Somehow I'll be the evil one for manipulating or bribing him with desserts. I just don't need any more fuel for her to hate me," she voiced with anxiety evident in her voice.

"I'm going to talk to Mellie, and I'm going to be honest with her about what he said, but I won't mention you," he agreed. Trying to work out what to relay to her, "I'll tell her I buy groceries that she doesn't. She'll know that's true because she used to get on me about buying too much junk food when we were married, okay?" he said.

"Okay."

"And I'm going to tell her that doesn't need to address you in public places with the types of concerns she did at the gym. And, baby, I'm going to be firm with her, but also I want you to extend and olive branch."

Scoffing, "What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong," Olivia said defensively.

"Livvie, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate everything you do for my children. You're amazing with them, and I don't want you to change a thing that you're doing. When I talk to Mellie, I'll share that with her. But I also think it's important for us to put ourselves in her shoes. Baby, if she were remarried and my kids seemingly wanted to spend more time or consult their step dad over me, I would be crushed. Do I think that's a true or fair scenario? No at all. I don't think she's seeing the big picture, and how much they need and value her. But regardless, I would be crushed if I felt that way. I'm just starting to realize, this Karen situation and Jerry wanting to propose has made me realize, our work with them is almost over. As much as I want to, I can't make decisions on their behalf. And that's really though to wrap my head around right now when I have a baby, and almost nine year old. But while Teddy still needs me, still needs me to make choices on his behalf, I want to make sure it's done right with lots of love and care. So I need my, _our_ relationship, with Mellie to be strong. We need to actually like each other, respect each other for this to work. We have to make an effort."

She groaned, hating what he was saying, but knowing it was right.

"Can you do that for me? I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was vital for Teddy. We all need to be on the same page."

"Yeah. I can do that. Maybe I'll invite her to lunch or something, and we can just hash out whatever she has against me."

"She doesn't have anything against you per se. I think she's just jealous of your relationship with the kids. It's something she's going to have to work out herself, but let's at least do our part in making this work."

She frowned looking exactly like Charlotte. Fitz couldn't help but smile.

"Come here," he said with puckered lips.

She kissed him and moved even closer to him and Charlotte.

"Is she sleeping?" he asked as he looked down at his daughter. He could only see the top of her head and didn't want to disturb her with his movements.

Olivia looked to Charlotte and smiled at her peaceful, sleeping form. Charlotte let out a tired sigh in her sleep. She leaned in to give her a kiss before finally answering her husband, "Yep."

He got up from the bed, careful not to disrupt Charlotte, and walked around the bed to place her in the co-sleeper next to Olivia. "Night-night, Charlotte Rose. Daddy loves you," he whispered after kissing her forehead. He leaned over to Olivia so that he she could give her a goodnight kiss as well. "Sleep tight, sweet girl," Olivia said quietly.

He turned off the lights in the room and moved back to his side of the bed. He got under their comforter, lifting them so that his wife could bury herself under them as well. When they were both settled and covered, he wrapped his arms around his her waist. Feeling like she could finally rest after a long day, she kissed his lips and breathed a sigh of relief before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: I promise I will deal with Karen next chapter lol. I have it written, but it didn't work in this chapter. They'll have one more day in ATL with Jerry and Amber before going back to D.C. where their house situation will unfold. This chapter is mostly about small moments, intimate moments, from Olivia questioning if he's sexually satisfied to them dealing with a sick kid. Thoughts there? Teddy wants to live with them full time. Good idea or bad idea? Thoughts on how Fitz wants to handle Mellie? Let me know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

Despite the dreary, stormy weather outside, the Grant household was lively. Though Olivia and the children were slated to return to D.C. that day, as the weekend came to an end, the weather had twice delayed their flight out from Atlanta. They took advantage of the inclement weather and changed to an early bird flight the next morning, a minor inconvenience that allowed the family to spend more time together. Fitz couldn't have been more grateful for it. To maximize their quality time, Olivia suggested an indoor picnic. She, Fitz, Charlotte, Teddy Jerry and Amber were seated on the living room floor with a large blanket and an array of picnic food.

"Is the chicken salad okay? I tried a new recipe?" Olivia asked the group.

"It's great, honey," Fitz said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Olivia wasn't particularly hungry after dabbling in all the food she prepared, but she delighted in watching the family snack on her new chicken salad recipe as well as turkey and provolone sandwiches, fruit salad, oven baked chips, homemade applesauce, and a tomato and green bean salad for Amber. She was now realizing that she went a little overboard, but Teddy seemed so excited about having an indoor picnic, she wanted them to have a lot of options.

"Thanks for doing all of this," Fitz added as he watched his daughter gleefully play in her mother's lap.

"No problem," she replied with a smile.

"So Amber, when I talked to your father a few weeks ago, he told me that you were planning on doing study abroad. Where are you planning on studying?" Fitz asked.

Amber took a bite of her salad and looked to Jerry. "I've recently decided that I'm not doing study abroad anymore."

"Oh. What made you change your mind?" Fitz asked.

"Jerry and I have talked about it, and we don't think it's the best idea."

Fitz tried to hide the surprise on his face hearing that his son was seemingly active in her decision making process. "And can I ask why? It seems like a perfect learning opportunity."

"Uh. We just don't want to be so far away from each other for so long," Amber explained.

Fitz looked to Olivia who looked equally surprised to by her reasoning. She gave him a subtle look, telling him not to push too hard on the issue.

As if Charlotte could feel the rising tension in the room, she squealed loudly and bounced in Olivia's lap, and all eyes went to her. Olivia wasn't sure what was capturing her attention, but she unconsciously kissed the top of her head and bounced her in her lap.

With a bowl of applesauce and a spoon, Teddy moved from his place on the floor to sit in front of Olivia.

"Charlotte, come here," Teddy requested.

Olivia took her out of her lap and positioned her on all fours. Charlotte very slowly crawled to her brother, falling on her belly a few times in the process.

"Can she have some?" he asked, holding up his applesauce.

"Just a little," Fitz answered before returning his attention to Jerry and Amber. "I didn't realize that study abroad was so time consuming. I thought it was four months," Fitz said.

"A lot can happen in four months," Jerry explained.

Olivia tried to listen to Fitz's conversation while keeping an eye on Teddy and Charlotte. She laughed at the sight of Charlotte bouncing as she tried applesauce for the first time. As soon as she swallowed the small portion Teddy fed her, her mouth opened wide for more. She clapped and squealed in delight at the sweet taste. Olivia was impressed by how instinctive Teddy was in feeding her, only giving her what she could handle. It was such a precious scene. She wished Fitz was paying attention, but she didn't want to interrupt his conversation with Jerry. Teddy put the applesauce down and grabbed her blocks to play with her.

Olivia was dipping in and out of the conversation, but she perked up when she heard Amber say, "We're actually thinking of opening our own composting business." She looked to her husband to gauge his reaction. He looked wholly surprised and responded, "You're going to try to make money off of waste?"

"Yes. There's a growing market. We'd like to sell compost, and teach people how to make their own compost," Jerry said.

"And you plan on doing this in between teaching and architecture?" he questioned them both.

"Of course," Amber replied.

"If it picks up, we'll quit whatever jobs we have, but for now it will be a side project, which is why it's important for her to be in the states instead of study abroad," Jerry explained.

Fitz shook his head at their logic, but didn't push the matter. Olivia's phone rang, interrupting their conversation. She smiled when she saw that Karen was video calling her.

"Karen!," she answered excitedly when she saw her stepdaughter's face on her screen.

"Hi," Karen replied. "What are you doing?"

"We're having a picnic lunch actually," Olivia answered. She switched the camera view so that Karen could see the room. "Hi!" Karen!" "Hey, sweetheart," filled the room as the entire family spoke to her at once.

"Hey guys," Karen greeted as she saw her family members in one room. "If you're eating, I can call you back later."

She flipped the camera once more so that they were face-to-face. "No. No. you're fine. We've been waiting for your call. How's the packing?"

"Exhausting," she groaned.

"Are you almost done? You fly back to D.C. tonight, right?"

"Yep. I'm almost done. Everything is packed and ready to be shipped back home. I fly out in a few hours. I thought you were supposed to be gone already? Why are you still in Atlanta?"

"Weather. Flight delays. We'll leave in the morning," Olivia replied. Standing up from her spot on the floor, "Can you keep an eye on Charlotte," she asked Jerry and Amber, and they nodded in agreement. Olivia beckoned Fitz with a head nod, motioning him to follow her to his office. He jumped up and walked towards his office as she conversed with Karen. When they were alone with her in his office, he shut the door and took a seat behind his desk with Olivia on his lap. Olivia cut to the chase. "Have you spoken to Ally? Is she there?" she asked.

Karen rolled her eyes before explaining, "Yes. She's here."

"How is everything?" Fitz asked.

"Awkward. She will barely even look at me."

"But is it civil?" Olivia questioned.

"I wouldn't say that," Karen said with a nervous chuckle. "I told her that I think that she's a coward and a dumbass for trying to talk to that magazine. She called me a sellout for making a deal with the Brittons. She's ridiculous. All she wanted was 15 minutes of fame, so that she could walk around campus feeling cool because she partied with a Britton. I can't believe we were friends. Even if it only lasted a few months. I'm glad to be away from her. And she's still partying her life away. I've barely seen her since I've been here because she's out getting wasted every night, trying to latch on to some pseudo famous person to get noticed. It's pathetic."

"I'm glad you're getting away from her and that environment, honey. It's not healthy," Fitz said.

"Me too. I'm going to miss it though," Karen replied.

"Have you seen Melissa? She's back in school, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yep. She's here. She just left actually. I don't know how she's managing to stay here while on crutches and dealing with the Britton fiasco. The Britton's offered her a similar deal, but more money to pretend that she never dated Charles. She didn't take the deal. I thought that she would be mad that I did, but she's not."

"Well you know we've spoken to her parents quite a bit in preparation for your trip with their organization, and it seems like they really wanted her to stay in school, and to continue to have a normal life. They didn't want it to sidetrack her," Fitz said.

"I know, and it won't sidetrack her or me. Ally, I'm not so sure about. She likes this chaos. The drama of it all," Karen responded.

"Are you a little sad about leaving school?" Olivia asked.

"A little, but this seems like the next right step. I'm excited about Georgetown and going to school closer to home when I come back to the States. Thank you for everything you've done the last couple of weeks. I know it's been crazy to say the least, but I couldn't have done it without you both."

"You're welcome. We wouldn't have had it any other way," Olivia replied.

"Have you spoken to your mom? Is she in the loop about everything?" Fitz questioned.

Karen rolled her eyes. "I told her I was going to Thailand before I left when she dropped me off at Dulles. I don't know what else there is to know."

"Your reasons for going, your plans afterwards. Honey, these are things she needs to know, and you need to tell her," Fitz said seriously.

"I'm keeping her as updated as she needs to be. I'm telling her what she can handle. When I told her that I was leaving for Thailand, once she processed it, the first thing she said was _'Please don't fall in love there. You at least need to be with a man with a Bachelor's degree. Not some jobless missionary'_. And then she proceeded to ask, '_But you still want to be a doctor, right?_' And when I confirmed that I did she said, '_Don't change your mind and settle for some holistic bullshit_'. I mean who says that," Karen relayed, sounding completely frustrated.

"Honey, she just has high career ambitions for you. We both do," he tried to explain. Karen knew that, which is why she often opted to tell Olivia information first. There was far less pressure with her. She also knew that Olivia could soften any hard blows with her father.

"Anyway, I tried to tell her earlier, but she was busy with work stuff, so I couldn't have a proper sit-down. I'll do it when I'm back," Karen said confidently.

"Please promise me you'll talk to your mother," Fitz insisted.

"I promise."

"Good."

"I've got to run. I need to make sure all my stuff gets shipped before I leave," Karen said.

"Okay. Thanks for calling us. I'll see you back at the house tomorrow," Olivia responded.

"And I'll see you midweek, honey. I love you," Fitz added.

"Sounds good. Love you both. Bye," Karen finished before ending the call.

When her face disappeared from Olivia's screen, she put her phone away. She turned on his lap to face him.

"My little girl is just not a little girl," Fitz said.

"No she's not. She's a mature young woman. I think we should have a going away party for her before she leaves."

"That would be nice." Sighing deeply, "And my boy is a man who wants to start a dirt business," he added. "My children," he said shaking his head in disbelief about how much they were changing.

"Composting," Olivia corrected. "Don't you have a composting account? Aren't you doing their traditional media?"

Fitz smiled, loving how abreast she was of the on-goings of his company. "We do," he answered.

"Maybe you could get them some insider info."

"Perhaps. They never cease to surprise me. I'm going to have a good talk with Jim. He didn't inform me of how far their _hipsterisim_ had become."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Did you catch Teddy feeding Charlotte?" she asked.

"No. I was too busy trying to understand how they plan on making a living creating compost."

"He's so good with her, and she apparently loves applesauce."

"I missed it. Hopefully, I'll catch a lot more of those moments. I'm going to ask Mellie to switch days with me."

"So you're sure about this?"

"I'm sure. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. If this is what you want, if you think it's the best for Teddy, I'm on board."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "I'm glad I got to keep you for an extra night."

"Me too. Even if it does put me behind schedule next week."

"What do you have going on next week."

"What don't I have going on is the real question. We have a dozen, large sweet sixteen cakes, 2 wedding cakes, and a change of season menu switch-up at work. You and I have to meet with our realtor to decide on a house. I've scheduled a meeting with a contractor. We've got the small business gala just to name a few items on our agenda."

"I guess I should probably give you your gift while we have the time for it."

"My gift? What gift?" she questioned with a huge grin on her face.

With her in his lap, he scooted closer to his desk and opened his top drawer.

"I had to hide it from you. I know how you like to snoop," he informed her.

"I have NEVER snooped," she said defensively.

"You're right. You '_accidentally find_,' You accidentally found your Christmas presents and conveniently 'accidentally found' your birthday present last year," he corrected.

"I did! And I didn't mean to!" she replied with a frown.

"I know. I'm joking," he said as he pulled out an all too familiar black box.

"Sweetheart," she said with her hands covering her face in total surprise. Her heart raced when he unveiled a 3 carat, round diamond white gold necklace.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"I wanted you to have something nice to wear for your award's banquet. And I guess it's a thank you for everything you've done for us."

Completely shocked, she inspected the necklace, taking it out of his hands, and removed it from the box.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. I LOVE it." She put it around her neck and turned around so that he could clasp it.

"Thank you, baby," she said, utterly overwhelmed by the gift. She cupped his face in her hands, latched their lips, and wasted no time delving into their kiss. She hungrily sucked on his lips and eagerly took his tongue in her mouth. The moment she tried to pull away, he pulled her back. He picked her up, sat her down on the desk, and stood in between her legs while maintaining their lips' embrace. He moved his kisses down the column of her neck as she moved her fingers through his hair. She was losing herself to him with his every kiss, but when he bit her neck she was brought back to reality.

"Honey, honey," she pleaded, trying to get his attention. "We're getting carried away. The kids are down the hall." He halted his kisses only to pull her shirt up until he successfully lifted it over her head. He was moving so fast she barely had time to protest. When he reached around her to unclasp her bra, she stopped his movements with her hand.

"Sweetheart, no," she breathlessly managed to say.

When he pouted in response, she kissed his lips, smiling into their lip-lock, and pulled away. She looked at the French doors of his office and shook her head.

"Not down here," she said firmly.

In a haze of arousal, "But I want you," he whispered, leading her hand down to his growing erection.

"I know you do. I want you, too," she said with a giggle. "But not with the kids down the hall. Later," she conceded as she stood up and grabbed her shirt. Coming to his senses, he helped her put on her shirt and pulled her close to him.

"You couldn't possibly understand how you rile me up, woman."

"I beg to differ. I can understand," she replied, tugging him closer to her by his shirt and pulling him down so that she could nibble on his ear. "You do the same thing to me," she whispered.

"You can't tell me to wait until later and then do this," he said softly with his eyes closed.

"I can do what I want," she whispered.

"That's not fair. You hate it when I tease you," he complained.

She sucked on his ear before responding, "I like it sometimes."

He groaned at the feeling of her succulent lips on one of the most sensitive areas of his body. It was enticing yet frustrating to want her when they both knew he couldn't have her. He wanted to push her away, but he was incapable.

"Livvie, you're killing me," he said.

"Okay. I'm done," she conceded with a smile. She kissed his lips quickly and pushed away from him.

"Let's finish our picnic," she said as she hopped off to the desk and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

Mondays were always hectic at the office, but this Monday was made worse by having to say goodbye to his family at the airport. Olivia was more bummed than usual about their departure, which affected Charlotte's mood. He wanted the next couple of days in Atlanta to fly by so that he could return to D.C. Some of his board members flew down for a huge meeting, so his presence and focus was necessary at the office.

Sitting in one of the longest meetings he held in months, he couldn't believe the strides and growth his company was making. It was difficult to be fully present at work and comprehend his company's stellar growth when his home life had taken over in such a massive way. They were in early discussions of a company expansion. Currently, they were in the third hour of discussing buying Emerge, a local advertising and marketing company. It was simultaneously unnerving, stressful and exciting.

"Fitz, it's a great, small company. They're young, go-getters, but they can't keep themselves a float," his newly appointed CFO Scott explained.

"What are their operating costs?" Fitz asked.

"Close to $15,000," Scott explained.

"A month? That's crazy for a company so small," Fitz said firmly.

"They're operating costs are expensive, but they have fantastic clients who are willing to move with them. We would obviously keep them down when we buy them."

Shaking his head, "What are their monthly billings?" Fitz inquired.

"They're doing marketing and advertising for a software company that brings in an estimated 2 million dollars a year in annual billings," Scott explained.

"What are their monthly billings?" Fitz asked more sternly the second time around.

"$200,000."

"What? That makes no sense if they have a 2 million dollar a year client. How many other large clients do they have? One? Two?"

"Basically."

Fitz sighed and rubbed his temple. "Why are we even bothering trying to absorb this company? For a two million dollar client? I could poach that software client in a minute and buy them out of their contract with Emerge."

"The client has potential to bring in 3-5 million dollars a year within the next 6 months to a year. The reason Emerge has not been able to grow is because the client takes all of their resources. They know this software company inside and out. Emerge is a great ad company. The software company seems to feel some form of loyalty to them. If it's not with Emerge, the software company will probably create their own in-house advertising department."

"What's stopping them for doing it now?"

"Operating costs of establishing an ad or marketing department. They can't bring 3-5 million dollars in billings without bigger revenue, but we can help them achieve that with our resources and Emerge's expertise. We've been talking about adding 10 to 15 more people here anyway. I say we make a deal."

Fitz could see his receptionist Leslie peep inside a a conference room window. He motioned for her to come inside. "Mr. Grant," Leslie interrupted. "Mrs. Grant is calling on line two."

"Thanks. Leslie."

"Scott, draw up some numbers to make the buy." "Marsha, schedule a meeting with legal." "Lauren, do some research on this software company and write a proposal. Good work, everyone," he said before standing up and practically sprinting to his office to answer his wife's call.

He wasn't sure what the call was in reference to, but he knew that it had be important for her to interrupt a meeting.

"Livvie, is everything okay. Was your flight okay?"

"The flight was great. Jerry just called and he and Amber are back in Connecticut. I dropped of Teddy at school. He was a few hours late, but he's there. I left Char with Shirley, and now I'm at the office."

"Good. Good. So what's up?"

"The house in Kent. We've got to make an offer today. There's another family interested."

He sighed and pushed his hands through his hair. "What does the realtor think we should do?"

"She thinks we should make an offer under the asking price. She thinks 1.1 because there were major problems in the home inspection and their overpriced. I just need your okay. Is this the one?"

He opened his lap top and pulled up pictures of the home. He thought about before a moment, but came to a conclusion quickly. "I think this is the one. Let's just do it."

She took a breath. She was certain that he could feel her smiling through the phone. "Okay. House in Kent it is. I'll call our agent. She should get back to us soon."

"Great. Sounds good."

"I'm so excited, babe," she said

"I know you are. Let's hope we get it," he said dryly.

"Honey, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Just a lot of stuff happening at the office."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'll fill you in when I leave."

"Alright. I'll keep you updated on the house," she said before getting off of the phone.

He took a moment to try to process everything that he was being hit with. Between buying a new home, and buying a new company, his head was spinning. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Leslie was buzzing him. He picked up the phone trying to hide his annoyance.

"Yes, Leslie" he answered.

"Ms. Mellie Grant, is on line two. Do you want to take it?"

He threw his head back and groaned. "Put her through," he said.

"Hey, Mellie, what's going on?"

"Not much. I just wanted to talk to you about Teddy's Parent-teacher conference tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"I'm not going to be able to be there. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"What? Mellie, you know I can make it to that one. I told you months ago that it was the only one I wouldn't be able to make. I'm paneling at a conference tomorrow. I'm in Atlanta for a few more days, you know that. Why can't you make it?"

"I have a deposition. I don't know how long it will last. You know how these things go. I wasn't planning it on it. I forgot you were going to be out of town. I just assumed you'd be there."

"Not this time."

"I guess we'll just have to reschedule another time to meet with his teacher."

Sighing and rubbing his temple, "I guess so," he replied before a thought quickly came to him. "Wait. What time is it? If it's after 5:30, Olivia can go."

"Absolutely not, Fitz. It's Parent-Teacher conference not step-mom-who-doesn't-know-her-place conference."

"Geez Mellie, we've been through this. You need to show her some respect. I have had about enough of these bullshit stunts you've been pulling with her and the utter lack of respect you've shown her. It's childish."

"Don't lecture me. I don't have the time. I'm not calling for this."

"No. You will hear me. I don't know how many times we have to have this conversation, but we have it until it becomes crystal clear. I will not tolerate you berating my wife, calling her out of her name, trying to bully her, harassing her in public, and being an overall nuisance. It's ridiculous. Whatever jealously you have, you need to get over it. You should be grateful that your children have such a supportive, caring, loving figure in their life."

"You can say whatever you want. You can act all high and mighty and act like I'm the bad guy in this, but she needs to learn her role. She needs to learn boundaries."

"Boundaries? That's funny. Name a single time she's crossed these boundaries you speak of."

"Uh. Karen's abortion."

"Karen came to her. Karen came to her first might I add."

"Talking her into going to Thailand."

"Karen came to her about Thailand."

"Jerry's proposal."

"Jerry emailed her. I can forward you the email if you'd like. Are you seeing a pattern here? Our children come to her. Not you and barely even me. That's not her fault. She's amazing with our children. You can try to take that away from her to make yourself feel better, but I know you know the truth. And I can't stand for you acting like she's the Wicked Witch of the West, like she's trying steal your children. It's nonsensical."

"I didn't call to argue with you. I just wanted to discuss Teddy."

"This all comes back to Teddy. We need to be on the same page. Not just you and me, but Olivia, as well. She's going to be in Teddy's life. She's going to have a hand in it for the next ten years. This what it is. It's not changing. So get over your hang ups with her. Get over whatever petty jealousy you have and make it work with her for Teddy's sake."

"Fine. Fitz, whatever."

"It's not whatever. This is serious. Teddy wants to live with us full time."

"WHAT? ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Mellie, calm down. I'm just telling what he wants."

"He doesn't know what he wants. He's eight! She probably put this in his head."

"Don't be this dense. Please. He came to me and said he wants to live with us."

"Why?" she asked on the brink of tears.

"He's not use to being the only child. I think he feels lonely."

"That is ridiculous," she said defensively.

"It's not ridiculous. He has a seven month old sister that he adores and wants to spend more time with. I have to be honest, I don't think it's a bad idea."

"Of course you don't. You and your wife are trying to erase me from my children's life, and I won't tolerate it."

"We're doing no such thing. I'm just telling you what he wants. We need to figure this thing out."

"There's nothing to figure out. It's not happening."

"Why? Tell me why this is such a terrible idea."

"I'm his mother. That's all the reason he needs. He's not staying with you full time. That's not fair!"

"I'm not saying full time. Let's just swap days. You take weekends. I'll take weekdays. That's fair. And I think it will be to his benefit. He feels like he's missing out by not being with me during the weekday."

"No. Absolutely not. I don't want to discuss it anymore."

"Well you are. We need to get this thing straight."

"We have a custody agreement in place."

"It's unofficial, and you know that. You don't want me to make it official."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it how you want. I just want to do the best thing for Teddy."

"The best thing for Teddy is being with his mom."

"His mom or his babysitter?" he questioned in an accusatory tone. "How many long nights have you worked this week, Mellie? How many nights are you cooped up in your office until it's past his bedtime?"

"How many long nights have you worked? How many days are you in Atlanta during a month? I work. I'm on a partner track. This is nothing new, and I won't apologize for it. Don't try to pull some sexist stunt on me, Fitz, and pretend like I should work less because I'm his mom. Get real."

"This isn't me being sexist. This is me being real. I'm typically home by 5:30 every night. I'm in Atlanta a week or a week and a half out of the month. And that's worst case scenario. What I'm saying is your work schedule is becoming more demanding. You know it, and I know it. We could ignore that fact when Karen and Jerry were at home because they could help take care of him, but now we can't. You can pretend otherwise, but it's the truth."

"What are you trying to say? I should work less?"

"I'm saying let me have weekdays. You take weekends. On the weeks that I'm in Atlanta, he can stay with you. Be reasonable about this. This would help you out as well."

"No."

Fitz took a moment to breathe. Silence filled the line while took a minute to think. He could hear her sighing in the background before he finally spoke again. "So I thought I would take the route were I would pretend to give you options, pretend to allow you to think about the matter and come to a rational decision on your own, but I guess I can't because you're being ridiculous. You know this is the best thing for him. You're being pigheaded and allowing your jealousy over my wife to cloud you're judgment."

"Screw you."

"He's staying with me during the week, and that's the end of it."

"Like hell he will."

"Do you want to have a long, drawn out custody battle? Is that really what you want? Do you want our divorce hashed out again? The real reasons to be a part of the public record? That's what you want? Because that's what will happen. I will make sure of it."

"You would never."

"I don't want to, but I will. I wouldn't have brought up our living situation if Teddy didn't say anything. Our custody agreement isn't working for him, so it's not working for me. I'll be back in D.C. on Wednesday. I'll pick him and his things up. Sound good?"

"Whatever," she said before hanging up the phone. He knew she had to be calling from her work phone by the of the sound of her slamming the phone on the receiver.

"That could have gone better," he said to himself.

When he looked at his phone, he noticed that his assistant was buzzing him again.

"Leslie, hold all of my calls for the rest of the afternoon," he answered before giving her a chance to speak.

"Mrs. Grant is on the line. She's been holding for at least five minutes," Leslie explained.

"Okay. Put her through."

"Livvie, what's going on?" he asked when he heard the call connect.

"Honey, we got the house! They accepted our offer!"

* * *

**AN: I rewrote the Karen stuff so that it would fit well with what's going on in Atlanta. We will have more of her before she leaves for Thailand. We also get see a little more of Amber and Jerry. Thoughts on them and the picnic lunch? I wanted a scene with Fitz at work because we haven't had many of those in this story. It looks like Mellie and Fitz are switching days whether Mellie likes it or not. Thoughts there? Was he too harsh? Thoughts on how Teddy will adjust? Fitz is expanding his Atlanta office. And it looks like they got a house! A LOT of stuff happening! Let me know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: ****Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Happy reading before the big game, football fans! Go whoever's playing (I don't watch the sports). **

* * *

Olivia was trying her hardest to temper her child like excitement, but as she sat with her husband in a meeting with a contractor for their newly purchased home in Kent, her outward enthusiasm was hard to control. This was their third meeting with a builder, and finding the right person to renovate their home was turning into a bigger headache than they could have imagined. Just when they were beginning to grow frustrated with potential contractors, their realtor led them to Marcus, a 28 year old builder from Alexandria. They agreed to meet Marcus after a brief phone conference call a few days prior with him and his team about what they were looking for in their home. Because of Fitz's increasingly demanding work schedule, Marcus agreed to meet them at Fitz's office. Marcus was in the middle of presenting his renovation proposal and visual plans. Olivia was immediately impressed when he provided two presentation books with design plans, layouts and inspiration photos for them. She eagerly flipped through the pages as he shared his thoughts for the home.

"So if you turn to page seven," Marcus began. "You'll see the plans for your kitchen. This is where the biggest changes will happen Wall A will be removed entirely to open up the kitchen to your dining room. We'll remove Wall B, which currently houses your fridge and pantry. We'll add storage to Wall C. We'll also add two ovens and dual islands, one for prep and cook and one for dining and sitting. Of course, we'll have stainless steel, commercial appliances as you requested in the email, Mr. Grant."

"You requested stainless steel, commercial appliances, babe?" Olivia asked her husband. She was surprised that he provided any input in the kitchen. Though he knew his way around their kitchen, he didn't use it nearly as much now that they were married.

"I thought it would be useful for you. It would give you more space, and if you wanted to work from home, you could. It would give you some flexibility in any future maternity leaves."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and nodded her head. "I think that's a great idea," she agreed.

"So stainless and commercial it is," Marcus confirmed. "We want to maximize your natural light and open up the space, so we'll add new windows, French doors. I'd recommend a quartz countertop for you and your family since you do so much cooking and baking. It can be a little costly, but it's fairly easy to maintain. It's also quite durable."

"I love that!" Olivia said excitedly. It delighted Fitz to see her so visibly enthused.

"Let's skip to the bedroom," Fitz suggested. Olivia smirked at him, and he gave her a suggestive look in response.

"Okay. So for the Master we want to give it more character. Mr. Grant, I know you like a modern look while Mrs. Grant likes traditional, so we'll go with Transitional design choices. We'll go with a neutral wall color and add crown molding. For your bathroom, we'll tear out your tub…"

"We have to have a tub," Fitz said adamantly. The idea of not having a place to relax with his wife did not sit well with him.

"You'll have one. We'll replace it with a free standing tub and we'll install a two person shower."

"What about the carpet?" Olivia asked. "It has to go. All of it. I don't want any sign of it."

"We'll replace it with dark oak throughout the house."

"What about the basement? What are you thinking we should do with it?" Olivia asked.

"If you turn to page 15 to 18, you'll see various options. We could turn it into another living room, an adult lounging space, a spare bedroom, a playroom, a game room or an office."

Olivia smiled at the possibilities and looked to her husband. "I was thinking a playroom for the kids," she said.

"Really? Because I was thinking an adult playroom for us," Fitz said.

She smirked and shook at her head at her husband. "I think we'll need a few days to talk about it and think about it," Olivia said to Marcus.

"Okay. Just get back to me when you decide, and we'll be able to give you a better timeline of when everything should be completed."

"Without the basement done, how long are you thinking renovations will take?" Fitz asked.

"I'd say 8 weeks."

"Okay. That's not too bad," Olivia said.

"How much are we looking at?"

"With your high end materials and taking into account any unforeseen issues, I'd say 150 to 200K. But page 20 shows the details of the renovation budget," Marcus answered.

"Alright. Well my wife and I have a lot to discuss. We'll call you back by the end of the week to let you know if you won the bid," Fitz explained.

"Sounds good," Marcus said with a smile. It was the first time Olivia noticed how bright his smile was. She struck by his eyes, which were the exact same color as Charlotte's. His skin tone was a warm brown that made his eye color stand out even more. He had the facial features of a model, but a body of a man who spent his time working with hard materials. It looked firm and strong.

Fitz and Olivia stood to shake Marcus' hand and walked him out of the office. They made small talk until they reached the elevator and watched him depart. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and walked with her back to his office. Olivia noticed the stares and smiles they received as they walked hand-in-hand. Fitz was a fair, easy-going boss most of the time, but the vibe of the office always changed as did his demeanor whenever Olivia or his children were present. He was noticeably happier and far less stressed out.

Olivia was thrilled with their meeting and was anxious to get started on the renovation. She was happy that her husband seemed genuinely on board with their decision."I really wish your office didn't have glass walls," Olivia said as they walked down his office's corridors.

"Why?" Fitz asked. "It helps with productivity," he noted.

"I know, but I want to kiss you. _Really_ kiss you, but I think we'd give a show if I did that in your office," she whispered as they walked down the hall to his office.

When they walked right past his office door, she knew exactly where he was taking her. He was walking with her so briskly her knee length skirt whisked around her. They continued walking until they reached a small conference room, one of the only room besides the bathrooms that wasn't separated by glass. It was typically reserved for legal and board meetings because it allowed for more privacy.

"After you," he said as he punched in a key code to open the door.

"What are we doing?" she asked mischievously as he wrapped his arms around her once the door was shut.

"You wanted to kiss me so kiss me."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him the way she wanted to, as if they were in their home, with their bodies pressed together, her fingers in his hair, his hands on her ass and their tongues sweeping in each other's mouths.

When she moaned into his mouth, he walked them to the head of the conference table. He took a seat in a large plush chair and brought her down to straddle him. She moved her kisses from his lips to the spot on his neck that drove him crazy, knowingly and carelessly leaving evidence of her attraction to him. His hands went around her body and up her skirt until he could plant his palms on her ass, kneading it until she moaned. When he loudly groaned as she palmed his erection over his slacks, she pulled away, realizing they were getting carried away. He tried to pull her back to him, but she moved back while still sitting on his lap and shook her head.

She tried to get her thoughts together, focusing on the reason she was at his office in the first place.

"What'd you think of Marcus?" she asked when they both regained their breath.

"I liked him. He seems knowledgeable, detail-oriented. Loved that presentation book."

"I did, too. I want to hire him. I think he's the one, sweetheart," Olivia said confidently.

"I think we should give that budget a once over. He's about $30,000 more than the other builders."

"I know, but I love his other work. And I love his warranty plan, and I'd rather pay extra to know that it's done right."

"But he seems so young."

"But he's been doing this since he was 16, honey."

"He doesn't look any like a contractor I've ever seen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He raised an eyebrow as if she should have known what he was referring to, and she smiled knowing where he was going with his remark.

"He's looks like..."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "I don't care what he looks like I love his plans, and he seems smart," she interjected before he could finish.

"He does," Fitz hesitantly agreed.

"So is it him? Do you like him enough to hire him?" she asked.

He took a moment to think about it.

"Considering that you'll probably be the one overseeing a lot of the project, I'm going to say yes."

She squealed, smiled widely and then leaned into kiss him.

"Thank you," she said as she broke their kiss.

She took his face in her hands, which had all the evidence of his exhaustion. There was no doubt that their family had a lot going on. No sooner did they get the keys to their new home were they meeting with contractors. Teddy had just moved in. Karen only had a few more weeks in D.C. before moving to Thailand. He was slightly worried about Amber and Jerry's co-dependence. Things between him and Mellie were more tense than ever. And on top of that, Charlotte was growing so quickly he felt like he was missing small moments. He couldn't even begin to think about everything that was happening at work. His chest grew tighter just thinking about it.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she stroked his hair.

"I'm fine."

"Fitz," she scolded softly knowing that he wasn't fine. "Talk to me," she insisted.

"There's just a lot going on at once. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of it. Between the kids and work, " he started then sighed. "I'm just trying to stay levelheaded."

"I know it's a lot right now, but all the kids are happy and healthy. Teddy loves it with us, Karen's getting the peace of mind she needs. Jerry is over the moon with Amber. He's doing so well in school. And Charlotte is as perfect as ever, baby. The kids are fine so that's all that really matters."

He tried to see it that way, but it didn't feel that simple. "It just feels like it's going to keep getting harder, especially when you get pregnant and with the construction with this house and selling the old one. It's becoming a headache"

"Your family is a headache to you all of a sudden?" she asked defensively.

"No. That's not what I meant," he said with a sigh.

"You're sending me mixed signals. You agree on the house, it was your idea to do get the fixer upper, and now you don't want it?" she questioned "Sometimes you show that you're excited about it, and then sometimes you don't. And then, you say you want another baby, but then you keep reminding me of how hard it's going to be. Baby, what do you want?"

"I want to not feel like the walls are closing in. I want to feel like I have some control with everything that's going on. It's all happening so quickly. As soon we give Marcus the go ahead, we're going to be in the throes of a renovation, trying to sell a home, taking care of an 8 year old and an 8 month old, all while trying for a new a baby. And on top of all of this, I'll have to be in Atlanta a few more days out of the month to make sure this expansion goes okay."

"I know it's a lot. More than we've ever had going on at once, but everything will work itself out I promise. Remember what you told me? That we'll figure it out and that you needed me to be strong for you? I need you to be strong for me."

"I think I just need some time with you. Just you and me," he said desperately.

"Okay. We can make that happen," she said assuredly.

She took a moment to think before speaking again. "Why don't we fly out to Santa Barbara this weekend. It's last minute, but we can make it work. We could stay at the beach house. Teddy will be with Mellie. Charlotte could come with us, but your parents could spend some time with her. We could leave Friday night right after my awards banquet and fly out on Monday morning if your schedule permits. It will give Mellie an extra day with Teddy, which I'm sure she'll love."

"Alright. I'll just have to check with Marsha to make sure my Monday morning is cleared."

"Just breathe," she instructed. She looked at him pointedly until he took a deep breath in and exhaled. She smiled and kissed him, holding him by the back of the neck so that she could give him a thorough kiss. He placed his hands on her ass and brought her closer to him, trying to find relief in her lips. When he tapped her ass, she whimpered into his mouth. They were so engrossed in their kiss and embrace, they didn't hear the door open. It wasn't until Fitz heard a deep gasp that he realized that they weren't alone. "Oh god," he said, causing Olivia to turn her head. When she noticed Lauren and Fitz's legal team standing before him, her stomach dropped and her skin heated. She hopped up from her husband's lap and tried to get herself together.

"Sorry. We're sorry. I was just leaving," she said as she tried to excuse herself, feeling mortified. She had never felt more like a teenager getting caught doing something naughty than in that moment. Fitz stood up and straightened his shirt before quickly grabbing his wife by the hand to halt her hasty movements. Fitz shook his head and tried to hide his grin when he heard snickers from his senior legal advisers. He knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't start without me," Fitz said seriously as he was pulled out of the room by his wife. She stormed to his office with him on her heels and shut the door. She tried her best to compose herself, fixing her disheveled her with her fingers, straightening her blouse. He laughed when they finally made eye contact.

"It's not funny, Fitzgerald!"

"It's a little funny. That's what happens when you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Will we ever learn?" she joked.

He moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her. At his point, he didn't care about their show of affection through the glass walls. "What would that lessen be?"

"To not make-out in public places."

"I don't like that lesson at all."

She shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes.

"We'll finish this at home. We'll talk about the plans for the house later and then _maybe_ I'll make out with you in the privacy of our bedroom," he said.

She nodded in agreement and pecked his lips. She moved out of his grasp to gather her belongings. "Go to your meeting. I'll see you at the house," she replied before trying to leave his office. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

When Fitz returned home later that evening, he was met by the smells of baked ziti. "Livvie," he yelled from the foyer.

"In the kitchen," he heard faintly. As he made his way to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Shirley seated with Charlotte at the island while Olivia prepared their meal.

"Hi, honey," Olivia greeted as she made a salad on the opposite side of the island.

"Hi," he said, moving close to her. When he was close enough, she puckered her lips, and he placed a chaste kiss on them.

"Shirley is staying over for dinner tonight," Olivia explained before he had a chance to ask.

"Great. We've been wanting to do this for a while, but our schedules have been bananas," he explained. "How are you, Ms. Shirley?" he asked.

"Good. And yourself?"

"Better now that I know that we get to spend a little time with you," he said with a smile. He took Charlotte out of Shirley's arms and kissed her nose. "How was my butterball today?"

"Great as always."

He tossed Charlotte up in the air and caught her much to her delight.

"Were you good for Ms. Shirley today?" he asked his beaming daughter. She laughed and smiled in his arms, excited to be reunited with her father.

Her giggles and babbles grew louder as her father played with her. It was the loudest she'd been since Olivia had arrived home from work. Olivia smiled and moved closer to her husband and daughter. She kissed Charlotte's lips, loving how happy she was. "Are you excited to see daddy?" she asked. "You weren't this excited to see me."

"Yeah well you just leave this room and see how distraught she becomes," Fitz said. "She might be excited to see me, but she is horrified to see you leave," he added.

Shirley took in scene in front of her. It was a joy to see such a happy family. She had worked with many families and every dynamic was different. Sometimes she felt like a vital part of the family and sometimes she didn't. Sometimes she felt like the parents were jealous of the time she spent with the children she took care of, and sometimes parents she worked for showed no interest in their children a all. The Grants were different. She noticed that Fitz and Olivia balanced each other out. When Olivia became high strung about Charlotte, Fitz soothed her and vice versa. Charlotte was one of the more mild tempered babies she nannied, and Shirley was certain that it was partly because of how much love, affection and attention her parents showed her. Charlotte was learning to reciprocate that love and affection, and it was delightful to see.

"I think it's safe to say that she adores you both," Shirley interjected.

They smiled at Shirley's compliment. "Honey, can you set the table?" Olivia asked as she finished preparing dinner.

"Sure," he replied, passing Charlotte back to Shirley. "Where's Teddy?" he asked, grabbing utensils and dishware from the cabinet.

"He's playing video games," Olivia answered.

"What?"

"He's playing video games upstairs," Olivia repeated.

"I heard you. But he's not allowed to play video games during the week," he said seriously while placing forks and plates around the table.

"Oh. Well I didn't know."

"We want him to focus on his homework, and all the toys he has and the books he should be reading during the week. He can play video games on the weekend."

"Baby, that's probably something you should have told me sooner. How was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't which is why I'm telling you now."

"Okay. No video games during the week," Olivia noted for herself and Shirley.

"I'll go get Teddy," Fitz said when he finished setting the table. He made his way upstairs and found Teddy playing video games in Jerry's room.

"Bud, are you supposed to be playing video games on school nights?" Fitz questioned sternly.

"Mom let's me," Teddy said bashfully as he put his controller down.

"Mom let's you? I don't think so, bud. It's her rule."

"She does!" he said adamantly.

Fitz shook his head, annoyed hat Mellie hadn't communicated that with him. He made a mental note to chat with her about it the next time they spoke. It was difficult to enforce the rules with Teddy when they weren't on the same page about them.

He took Teddy's word on Mellie allowing him to play video games, but still didn't want him playing them. "Well I'll have to talk to her about it. It's time for dinner. Get freshened up and come down stairs," he said before leaving his room.

He went back downstairs and took a seat beside Charlotte who was already seated in her highchair. He patiently waited for everyone to take their places at the dinner table and plate their food. He began to feed Charlotte as everyone settled at the table.

"Highs and lows everyone. What was high and low of your day? You start Teddy" Fitz said once everyone was seated. Olivia passed the salad bowl to Shirley after scooping out a portion on her plate and Teddy's.

"My high was getting to play the drums in music class. It was my turn today," Teddy answered.

"What song did you play?" Olivia asked.

"I can't remember. A bunch of different ones," he answered as he tried to recall them.

"Why do you like playing the drums?" Olivia questioned.

"It's fun and it's loud. When you play the drums everyone can hear you the best," Teddy explained.

Olivia chuckled at his explanation and asked, "And what about your low?"

He took a moment to answer. "I had to move my car to yellow," he said bashfully with his head down.

"Why? What happened, bud?" Fitz asked while feeding Charlotte and taking bites of his own meal.

"I was talking while Ms. Williams was talking."

"Why were you talking when the teacher was talking?"

"Because Spencer asked me a question."

"And you couldn't wait to answer until after the teacher finished speaking?" Fitz questioned.

"I didn't know she was going to start talking when me and Spencer were talking."

"Spencer and I," Fitz corrected. "Bud, just try not to talk when your teacher is talking in the future. You need to pay attention to what she's saying."

"Okay," he said quietly.

Wanting to shift the focus off of Teddy who seemed to be embarrassed to have his behavior corrected in front of everyone, Olivia turned to Shirley. "What about you Shirley? High and low for today," Olivia said cheerfully.

"Oh goodness," Shirley stated as to started to contemplate the happenings of her day. She beamed before she could even speak. "I found out that I'm going to be a grandmother a few weeks ago, and today I found out it's a boy."

"Shirley, that's great!"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm a little embarrassed because I didn't realize you had children," Fitz said.

"Yes, a daughter and a son," Olivia informed her husband.

"That's just wonderful. Is it your first grandchild?"

"Yes!" she answered excitedly.

"Do your children live in the area?" Fitz wondered.

"No. They're both on the West Coast."

Shirley's joy over her grandchild was infectious. Olivia thought about how excited she and Fitz would be to tell their parents about another grandchild once she finally conceived. Seeing Shirley's enthusiasm made her even more anxious for a baby, especially a baby boy.

"What about your low?" Fitz asked, interrupting Olivia's thoughts.

"Today was such a great day between the baby news and Charlotte having a good say, but I guess I would say not being able to be there when my daughter found out the news."

"Shirley, if you ever need time off to be with your daughter just let us know. We understand. We can make other arrangements," Olivia explained.

"Thanks I appreciate that," she said sincerely.

"And you Mrs. Grant? High and low," Fitz said.

She smiled at her husband and looked to her daughter whose mouth was wide open as she waited for her next spoonful of peas. "Easy. My high is hiring a contractor for our new home. Low is," she started and then stopped. In truth, her low was getting caught making out with her husband in a conference room, but she couldn't say that in front of Teddy.

"My low is not being able to spend the day with Charlotte and Teddy," she said. "And you, babe?" she asked her husband.

"I would say getting to have dinner with Ms. Shirley tonight is my high. I don't get to spend time with you very often," Fitz said genuinely. Shirley blushed as he spoke. "The low is everything happening with this expansion at work. It's consuming right now," he said honestly.

Olivia pouted at him, hating that he was feeling stressed at work and knowing that there was nothing she could to do to change it.

"Wait!" Teddy said finally processing what Olivia said previously.

"We're getting a new house?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Olivia looked to Fitz, not knowing to what to say, realizing that they hadn't told any of the children about their new home and their renovation plans.

"We are, bud," Fitz started hesitantly.

"Really?" he said excitedly. "Where?"

"It's actually in Spencer's neighborhood," Fitz explained.

"So we will be neighbors?"

"Sort of you. He's down the street from us."

"Can I have a Spiderman room?"

"You can have whatever room you want," Olivia answered.

He beamed at the idea. "When can we move?" he asked.

"Not for a few months," Fitz replied in between feeding Charlotte.

"Are we going to have a pool?" Teddy asked excited.

Fitz looked to Olivia who seemed to give him a nod confirming that they would have a pool.

"We are."

"AWESOME!" he yelled so loudly he started his sister.

Seeing his son's enthusiasm made Fitz genuinely excited about the home process again instead of feeling overwhelmed by all that it would take to get their home to the place that he and Olivia desired. It was the first time that Fitz felt truly at ease all day. He looked at his wife while he continued to feed his daughter and found that Olivia's glowing expression also seemed to relax him. During their dinner together, he noticed that his wife and children seemed to really adore Shirley. He was delighted and relieved that they hired the right nanny for their daughter. They spent the rest of the evening chatting about their day and spending time as a family. He couldn't think of a better way to end the day.

* * *

"Do you think it's going to be hard this time?" Olivia asked quietly as she rested beside her husband in their bed.

Her question came completely out of the blue. He had just turned the lamp off next to his side table and settled under the comforter after working for longer than he expected from his laptop. He thought that she had already fallen asleep as he approved project plans next to her.

"What?" he asked, unable to hear her clearly.

"Getting pregnant. Do you think it's going to be harder?" she asked with her back still facing him.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Okay," she said exasperatedly.

"Are you worried about it?"

When she didn't say anything, he turned her body to face him and immediately noticed her watery eyes.

"Livvie, what's wrong?" he asked as he stroked her side.

"Nothing."

"Not nothing if you're on the brink of tears. Honey, what's going on? Are you worried about not being able to conceive?" After Charlotte, he didn't think it was a real concern for her. In truth, it wasn't a real concern until today when Shirley shared the news of her grandchild. The anxiety was compounded by Fitz's brief, casual mention of how trying for a baby was on his list of things worrying him.

"I just wonder if it's going to come easy like with Charlotte or if it will be like times in the past. We've been trying for a month and a half, and I'm not pregnant yet."

"I don't know how it will be this time, but I do know that these things take time. I don't want you worrying every month about it. It will happen when it happens."

"It will _not_ happen when it happens, Fitz. That's not how it works. Sometimes it never happens for couples."

"I've thought about this a lot today, and there's a chance that me trying this time around could end up like…"

"Please don't say you and Edison because it's not the same. You and Edison weren't meant to have a baby. You and I _are_. We're going to have more children no matter how difficult or long it takes to conceive."

"But Fitz, what if I can't?" she said with tears spilling over. The thought of going through what she went through with Edison scared her. Every failed pregnancy test with him felt like an additional crack in their marriage.

He wiped her tears away and looked at her intently. "What are you asking, Liv? Even if you can't carry a baby we can have a surrogate or we could adopt. You know that. The idea that we can't have more children seems a little far-fetched. We have so many options."

"What if I don't want do any of those things?"

"Then I guess we won't," he replied in a somber tone. "Are you not open to those ideas anymore?" he asked, not truly wanting to the answer, fearing her response would disappoint him.

"I didn't think I needed to be after Charlotte. I honestly didn't think those were options I needed to consider. But maybe I'll have to just accept that Charlotte could be the only child I carry. That should feel like enough, but it's doesn't. It's not."

"Livvie, I understand that this is something that would naturally come to mind during this process, but I don't want you stressing over this. We've only recently started trying. Let's just be patient," he said, fully scooping her up in his arms.

"I am being patient. I'm not in a huge hurry. I just worry that it won't happen as easy as the last time, and that scares me because it was such a rough process before, and it can really take a toll on a marriage."

"If it's harder than we expected, you and I will get through it no matter what. We will be fine come what may, alright?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. He took that opportunity to kiss he eyelids, garnering soft giggles from her. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. She truly took his breath away with her beauty, even when doubt and worry covered her features.

"You are everything I ever wanted in a wife," he said sincerely. "Literally everything."

"You always know what to say."

"Oh you think this is just lip service?"

"No. I know you mean it."

"I was about to say…I can show you lip service."

"Can you now?"

"Mmmhmm," he replied before kissing her slowly.

She pulled back her from their kiss, but cupped his face, keeping him close to her. "Babe, what do you think we should do about the basement for the new house? What should we do with it?"

He groaned and shook his head. He would never understand how her brained worked, how she could go from kissing him and being affectionate to worrying about their house in the same moment. "I don't know. Whatever you want," he answered trying to kiss her again.

"I want a playroom for the kids, but I'm nervous about not having them on the main floor. I was thinking maybe we could make we could put Jerry and Karen's room down there, so the kids could have a playroom on the main floor."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Just want to kiss you," he said trying to grab her lips with his. She dodged his advances and looked at him pensively.

"Seriously," she said quietly. Knowing that she wouldn't allow him to kiss her until he gave her some sort of response, he sat up to give her his full attention.

He sighed and said, "Before I answer, I really need to know how your mind goes from kissing to renovations. I just have to know."

She giggled and replied, "Well when you kissed me, it reminded me of kissing you in your office and getting caught. And then, I started thinking that your tongue tastes different than earlier in your office. And then I was reminded by the coffee we had before our meeting with Marcus, which made me think of the renovations."

"Wow," he said, shaking his head at her train of thought.

"Back to the basement," she said seriously.

"I don't like the idea of Charlotte playing alone in the basement at all. She needs to be able to hear us when we're calling her," he said.

"We'll also have an intercom system. Don't forget," she reminded him.

"Still. It's too far away from us. When she gets older and has friends over, I don't like the idea of them just hanging out in the basement."

"So what about a bedroom down there for Jerry?" She questioned.

"It's such a big space. That would be a pretty large bedroom."

"We can add a bathroom."

He thought about it briefly and nodded. "I think that would work."

"Good. I do too," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I guess. If you must," she jokingly groaned and replied with faux dread.

"Never mind then," he said, feigning hurt. He reclined in the bed and turned away from her.

She giggled and hovered over him as he rested on his side. "Kiss me," she demanded softly.

"Nope," he said in a stubborn tone.

She used all of her strength to push him until he was resting on his back before climbing on top of him. She licked his lips playfully and then buried her face in his neck. Normally his hands would have clung to her body the moment she was on top of him, but this time he refrained.

"Hold me," she said pleadingly. He smiled and shook his head no. She pouted and gave him her best version of a pained expression. "Please," she said softly.

Without a second thought, his hands wrapped around her back as he held her close. She smiled when she felt his hands slide to her ass.

"You can't resist me," she teased.

"Never," he replied. He picked up where they left off moments prior, kissing her slowly and kneading her skin, fully enjoying the feel of her lips and the quiet whimpers and gasps that left her mouth.

* * *

**AN: I would call this another small moments/character chapter versus plot with getting to know Shirley and adjusting to having Teddy full time. There are rules and parameters in place that Olivia is unfamiliar with, which will take some getting used to. We see Fitz feeling a little overwhelmed with all that's on his plate and Olivia nervous about having a hard time conceiving. Also, they get caught again because they rarely use discretion with their PDA lol. I've finally decided where I'm going with the home renovation storyline, so renovations will be underway for the Grants. Next, Olivia's awards banquet and a trip to Santa Barbara. I miss writing Fitz's family, so we're going there. Let me know what you think! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the double emails! I accidentally posted the same chapter twice! It shouldbe correct now! **

* * *

"I'm a little overwhelmed by this honor," Olivia stated as she looked out to a crowd full of D.C.'s most elite business owners. The day was finally here, and she truly in disbelief that she was being recognized for her achievements in business. Owning a business was tiresome, stressful and often unrewarding. To be selected by a distinguished committee was a humbling experience.

"I appreciate the DMV Business Bureau and the national Small Business Bureau for this recognition. As everyone in this room knows, small businesses can be challenging. There are risks and unexpected difficulties that are hard to plan for. I am lucky to have the support of my community which is filled with the most loyal, warm, delightful patrons. Thank you for continuing to spread the word about us. Thank you for your business, which has allowed me to have the opportunity to open a second location. I'd like to thank my staff, which started out as a two people in my kitchen and has blossomed into a crew of almost twenty people. Lastly, I want to say thank you to my amazing husband for all of that you've done for me. He and his amazing agency handle my PR and advertising. Fitz, thank you for your support professionally. But most importantly, thank you for your love and devotion to our family. Thank you for all that you do for us. Thank you for being my pillar. I love you," she said. She looked directly at him as she finished her speech which was met with applause.

She stepped away from the microphone and mouthed another thank you before leaving the stage with her award. She was greeted with dozens of congratulations before she made her way back to her banquet table where her husband waited for her.

"That was great, Livvie," he said proudly, standing to hug and kiss her.

"It went by so fast," she replied, releasing adrenaline as she stood in his embrace.

"I told you it would. You had nothing to worry about."

_A few hours prior…_

_In her bra and underwear, she paced their bedroom as she tried to get ready for the evening. She had managed to shower, get her hair styled, her make-up and nails done, pack for their trip to Santa Barbara and feed Charlotte without getting nervous. Now, the moment she needed to put on her red Michael Kors dress, her nerves got the best of her. _

_Fitz watched from the door frame as his wife seemingly tried to burn a hole through the floor with her pacing. _

"_Liv," he said quietly trying to get her attention. _

"_I'm fine, Fitz" she said, putting her hand up before giving him a chance to truly speak. _

"_You are not fine," he stated as he came fully into the room. He sat on the edge of their bed and patted his thighs, wordlessly asking her to join him. _

"_I'm fine," she said again as she continued to pace._

"_Honey, come here," he said firmly._

_She sighed and rolled her eyes. She stopped pacing and stared at him from the middle of the floor, giving him a pointed look. He returned her critical expression. She sighed once more and made her way to him knowing that he would not relent. She sat on his lap, and he could feel her shaking in his arms as he held her tightly. _

"_I'm nervous," she whispered. "I've never given a speech like this before. And there are going to be a lot of important people there. What if I mess up? What if I make myself look bad and say something stupid? What if I turn people off and they won't want to come to the bakery?"_

_He smiled and kissed her forehead, careful not to mess up her makeup. "None of those things are going to happen. So you can worry yourself into a tizzy if you want, but I promise you that you're going to be amazing. You always are. If anything, I should be nervous," he said._

_She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Why?"_

"_Because you look so fucking beautiful, I'm either going to get arrested for decking whatever idiot looks at you the wrong way or for public indecency when I try to have my way with you while we're there."_

_She laughed and threw her head back. "Neither of those things are happening, mister."_

"_You never know."_

"_I do know. That is not happening. I can assure you," she said as he slid his hand between her legs _

"_Baby, not right now. We absolutely don't have time. Seriously," she said sternly. _

_He looked at his watch and knew she was right. He kissed her soundly on the lips. "You look unbelievably gorgeous. You are going to do great tonight. You're going to be your normal eloquent self, and it's going to be over before you know it." he said confidently. _

"_Thank you," she said with a smile. Just like that, his words and his support eased her nerves. She felt more than prepared to give her speech. _

Her husband was right. Her speech was a success and the night was going well. She was completely relaxed and buzzing now that her speech was over. They couldn't stay for the duration of the ceremony as they were slated to catch the last flight to Santa Barbara.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, swaying in his arms.

"I am. We've got to pick up our luggage and Charlotte, change clothes, and be on our way."

"God, I hope Charlotte sleeps through this or her entire schedule will be thrown off. It's bad enough that there's a time difference."

"It will be fine. My parents are over the moon about seeing her. It's been a few months since they've seen her in person."

She smiled and broke out of his embrace only to grab his hand. "Let's catch this flight," she said before leading them out of the banquet hall.

* * *

"Where's my Charlie girl?" Big Jerry asked as soon as Fitz, Olivia and Charlotte came through the front door of the ranch. Big Jerry and Judy were waiting in the foyer for their arrival. It was close to two in the morning, and all parties looked exhausted. Since they landed so late, they decided to stay the night at his parents' before leaving for the beach first thing in the morning for some alone time. Excited didn't begin to describe the feeling Jerry and Judy had knowing they were taking care of their granddaughter for the weekend.

Big Jerry reached for Charlotte who was sleeping in her mother's arms. Olivia carefully passed Charlotte to her eager grandfather.

"Sssh," Judy said to her boisterous husband, nervous that he would wake up the sleeping infant. She moved closer to her husband and kissed Charlotte's head. She was already in footie pajamas and ready to be put to bed.

"He's fine. She can sleep through anything," Olivia said as she looked at her adorable sleeping baby. Her heart raced as she noticed Charlotte snoring.

"My little angel is exhausted," Jerry said when he too heard her light snores.

"Do you have a humidifier?" Olivia asked Judy nervously, knowing that the change in dry heat was affecting her daughter's breathing.

"We have one in your room. Fitz sent me a long list of things we needed for Charlotte's stay. We bought a new one just for her. It's pink," Judy said proudly. "We set up her crib in your room for the time being. I figured you'd want to be with her for the night since it's a new environment. But we can move it back to the nursery if you'd like."

"You have a nursery here?" Olivia asked, completely surprised.

"Of course we do. She's our grandbaby. We converted one of the guest bedrooms to a nursery when Fitz told us you wanted us to keep her," Big Jerry informed her.

"Thank you," Olivia said, stunned by their consideration. She was now relieved instead of nervous to leave Charlotte in their hands.

She smiled at her husband, loving that he made a list for his parents without her having to ask or suggest it. The way he loved and took care of his daughter made her fall more in love with him. She grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on the lips.

"We're going to head up," Fitz said, letting go of his wife's hand to give his parents hugs before bed. Olivia followed suit and took Charlotte from Jerry as Fitz grabbed their luggage and went up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

In an oversized sweater and rolled up jeans, Olivia strolled the beach with her husband who was donning a cable knit sweater and jeans. The sound of the waves crashing on the cliffs was by far the most tranquil sound. She loved it and wished they could hear it more often. They brought a blanket along with them so they could enjoy the sun set together. She could not get close enough to him as they held hands and walked beside each other. He rubbed her arm up and down with his free hand, and still wasn't enough for her. They walked until they found a secluded portion of the beach, which was relatively easy since it was the off season. Olivia helped Fitz unfold their blanket and place it on the sand before taking their spots on it.

When they settled, she sat impossibly close to him. He didn't mind in the slightest. All he wanted for weeks was to be alone with her, and now that he had it, he wasn't taking it for granted.

"I'm so glad we're here," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He picked up their joined hands and kissed her knuckles, his lips brushing the large diamond on her finger. "Me too," he agreed.

"I just feel so relaxed here. Everything stressful just disappears."

"I know."

"I want a home here. Right on the beach."

"You have a home here."

"Technically yes. But it's the family's. I want _us_ to have a home on the beach. Not now of course. But when all the kids are grown up. Maybe when we're empty nesters."

"If that's what you want, we can make something happen," he said. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "And maybe even before the kids are out of the house. I think it will be nice for them to have something here. I have so many memories of this beach and this house from my childhood."

"Yeah? Like what?"

He smiled as he recalled bonding with his family. "My parents use to bring us out here before they decided on buying the house. They would bring us out here for the day, and we would throw Frisbees around and boogie board. There use to be an ice cream shop less than a mile away. We would all bike to it and get the biggest scoops of their homemade ice cream. When I got a little older, we would do the same thing, but instead of boogie boarding, I learned to surf."

"You know how to surf?" she asked, surprised she'd never known that about him.

"I do. I used to be pretty good at it. I haven't done it in years. When Mellie and I decided to divorce, I spent a few weeks out here by myself and hopped on a board. I surprised myself because I picked up again. I did regularly until a few summers ago,"

She was immediately intrigued by his mention of his divorce. Though Mellie had recently become a regular topic of conversation, their divorce was not. She could count on one hand how many times he'd mentioned it in detail.

"You came here during the divorce?" she asked.

"Yep. For about three weeks."

"Wow. What did you do here?"

"Spent time with family, did a lot of thinking, soul searching I guess you could say. It sounds cheesy, but…"

"No. It doesn't sound cheesy. How did you cope? Was being here helpful?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't sure why she was suddenly interested in his divorce. It gave him pause for concern, and she could feel his hesitation to elaborate.

"I'm just curious. It sounds like our experiences were really different. I had you during mine. You helped me get through it. Did you have someone?"

"Not really. Not at all."

"I wish you had someone. Having you was a Godsend. It was a distraction. It gave me perspective. It made it easier in a lot of ways."

He simply shrugged and replied, "I am thankful to have that alone time here. It's what I needed."

"I couldn't have done it alone," she said as she placed a kissed on atop his hand and smiled. "I needed you just as much then as I do now."

His heart swelled. As their relationship progressed, she was far more open and vulnerable to him. He loved it, and she knew it.

"I'm glad I could be there for you. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I couldn't. I was so drawn to you during that time. All I wanted was to protect you," he admitted.

"I know. And you did. You remember that night I met your brother and Kim for the first time?"

"How could I forget? I would like to, but…"

"You would like to forget?" she questioned, a bit taken aback by his remarks.

"I could have been arrested. I choked your ex in the middle of the street. He said that gross thing…"

"It was the night you told me you loved me for the first time," she reminded him. "I will never forget. I don't want to ever forget. Despite the craziness that went down, when you said that to me, in that moment, I felt whole and not broken for the first time in a long time. I felt so cared for and loved that night. It was one of the moments I knew you were it for me." She paused for a moment before speaking again, "I don't think I could function properly if we ever divorced, Fitz," she said seriously.

"We aren't."

"We thought that the first time around, too," she replied.

"Do you seriously think there's a chance that we would split up? Would you have married me if that were true?" he asked rhetorically.

She answered anyway. "No, but it would be naïve to believe that it's beyond the realm of possibility."

"It's beyond the realm of possibility," he assured her.

"I'm not doubting our relationship. You are everything to me, and you know that. I'm just saying if something like that happened. I could not get through it."

"Me neither, but that's just not going to happen. We've been through so much already. We can make it through whatever else life gives us."

"What if I did something awful? What if I cheated? Would you still want to be with me?"

"That's a terrible thought, but I probably would. I would be devastated, but I know that I would still love you."

"I would never cheat on you for the record. Ever. I could never. But if you cheated on me, I couldn't stay with you. I've obviously done it before, but I would make myself leave just for my sanity and for the kids. Even if I still loved you, I couldn't be with you anymore," she said honestly.

"Why are we talking about this? It's so grim. I'm never going to cheat on you either, so there's really nothing to discuss."

"You brought up your divorce, which you've rarely done in the course of our relationship, and I was just curious."

"I only brought it up because you were interested in my surfing," he said, wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know how I'm just learning that I'm married to a surfer dude."

"I wouldn't say all that," he said with a smile.

"When was the last time you went surfing?" she asked.

"Jon and I taught Jerry, Karen and Cam how to surf a few summers back."

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "I would love to see you out there. It'd be pretty funny."

"Funny?"

"Baby, you know and I both know you're more of a have a glass of wine and read a book kind of beach goer."

"Fitz, I use to swim all the time."

"In pools."

She scoffed and shook her head. "You just wait 'til you see me out there one day."

"I don't doubt it. You're going to be a natural. You always pick up things quickly."

"Now I can't get the image of you surfing out of my head," she said. "And I don't think I want to," she added, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Shirtless or wetsuit?" she asked.

"Depends on the season."

"God, I'm sure you're hot either way," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle. Olivia was far from ashamed to openly lust for her husband.

She climbed in his lap and straddled him. She kissed his lips instead of repeating herself.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she inched closer and closer to him. She held him by the back of his neck and slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth. When she felt his tongue gliding against hers, her skin tingled, and goosebumps formed from her legs to the back of her neck. Their lips touched countless times, but she would never tire of him kissing her. She hoped it always felt this exhilarating.

She inadvertently rocked back and forth in his lap as their lips collided, causing his member to grow with her every movement. She gasped when she could finally feel his erection through his pants. She pushed him back on the blanket and kissed him from his neck to his chest, over his shirt, sliding down his body until she reached his pelvis.

She hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and tried to push them down before he halted her.

"Wait. Should we…home," he managed to say.

She raised an eyebrow and looked around her. The beach was completely secluded and the sun was going down. Consumed by her love and attraction for him, she saw nothing wrong with their very public display of affection until she noticed a golden retriever and a twenty something couple in the distance. As he sat up, she crawled up his body, buried her face his neck, and groaned. He held her by one arm and rubbed her back up and down.

"Let's head back," he whispered. She quickly stood and helped him up. They folded their blanket together before joining hands and walking back to the beach house.

"You better be ready to drop those panties as soon as we reach the door," he joked a she intertwined their fingers. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as they strolled slowly.

"If this wasn't a family friendly community, I would drop them right now."

"You wait 'til we get home," he said in a playful, low tone.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me?" she asked mischievously.

Without pause, he squeezed her hand and responded, "I'm going to taste you until your knees go weak, your body goes numb, and you have tears in your eyes, and you're begging me to stop. But I won't," he began.

Before he could speak again, Olivia stopped walking, halting his movements, and pulled him to her. She cradled the side of his face and kissed him hungrily. She let go of him and ran ahead of him. Once he processed that she was racing him back the short distance to their home, he ran to catch her. She didn't think he would catch up with her, but when she looked over her shoulder he was on her trail. With the blanket over his shoulder, he finally caught up to her. In one swift move, he picked her up and walked with her in his arms. She clung to him, with her arm around his neck in a fit of giggles as they reached the back entrance of their home. When he delicately set her on her feet, she pushed passed him and went through the gate. She quickly ran up four steps until she was standing on their deck.

She took a moment to take in the scene around her. She loved the deck of the beach house. It was large, private and provided the perfect view of the ocean and the cliffs. It took her breath away, especially at sunrise and sunset. She turned to her husband who had followed her closely and found him staring at her with the same hunger and anticipation in his eyes that shimmered in hers.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as she opened the French door that led to their open concept living room and kitchen. As she walked through the threshold, she couldn't help but think about some of the encounters they had in this house on almost every imaginable surface, including that glass door.

She led him inside and surveyed the room, looking for the perfect spot to undress for him. She pulled him in front of a beige sofa facing an eclectic fireplace and mantle in the living room. He took a seat and watched her as she stood a three feet away from him. He removed his shirt as he watched her take off her sweater. When she eased out of her jeans, he began to remove his jeans and boxer briefs as well. Before she could even process it, he moved toward her and grabbed her by the waist. He leaned down to suck on her bottom lip before prodding her tongue with his. He reached inside her lace, black underwear to feel her desire. Her moans filled the room as he cupped her heat and stroked her clit with two fingers.

Perhaps it was something in the air, their increasingly growing desire for each other or the fact that they were alone on a completely different coast without the worry of a baby monitor or an annoying phone call, but something felt different between them. They both felt completely uninhibited. He slid his finger inside her heat, and pumped in and out of her while biting her lower bottom lip. His movements were unusually rough, and she loved every moment of it. Without a word being uttered, she knew that he wanted and needed to be in charge and in full control. She whimpered and frowned when he removed his finger before she found release, but she didn't complain, wanting to follow his lead.

"Get on your knees," he said firmly.

Without hesitation, she got on her knees and looked up at him in anticipation for his next command.

"Take off your bra," he insisted sternly.

She quickly reached behind her to unclasp her bra, but her movements were too quick for his liking.

"Slow," he instructed.

She obliged, unhurriedly sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders at a pace that she knew he would find titillating.

"Let me feel your lips," he said once her breasts were unconfined.

"Where?" she asked cheekily.

"You know where," he said as he took a few steps back.

On her knees, she inched closer to him and until she was near enough to reach and stroke his length. His knees grew weak, his legs unsteady as she rubbed his rigid member with one hand. The moment she wrapped her lips around him, he threaded his fingers in her hair. She relinquished control, allowing him to control the pace by guiding her head and pulling her hair to meet his needs. With his eyes firmly shut, he groaned and grunted, making unintelligible remarks, until she freed his shaft from her mouth only to twirl her tongue around the tip. He opened his eyes and found her staring up at him, waiting on his next move. She didn't want him to finish in any other place, but inside of her.

"Hands and knees," he instructed gruffly.

She positioned herself on her hands and knees on the area of the hardwood floor that was covered by a rug and looked back at him, waiting for him to join her. His face was fully concentrated, and his mind was focused on one thing as he got down on the floor with her.

He hovered over her, kissing her back up and down and palming her ass, making her hiss and moan, before caressing her entrance with his member.

With a clinched fist, she hit the floor, thankful for the rug beneath, and trying her hardest to hold her composure. She couldn't handle anymore of his teasing as much as he wanted him to be in control.

"Put it in," she whispered without thinking. He halted his ministrations on her entrance upon hearing her words. He slapped her ass in response. Surprised by his gesture, she gasped and moaned at the contact.

He grabbed a hand full of her hair and tugged it. "What do you say?" he asked sternly.

"Put it in," she repeated quietly. He slapped her ass again, and she shivered. The feel of his hands on her bottom and the anticipation of him entering her made her desire grow tenfold.

"What do you say?" he responded.

"Put it in, babe, Fitz, please, sir?" she rattled off, trying to think of any and all of the words to get him to enter her.

He chuckled and slid inside of her, wasting no time thrashing into her body. Her knees roughly rubbed the area rug as he relentlessly hammered into her.

"SHIT," she yelled. Her body quivered as he consistently pounded into her frame.

When she was unable to balance herself, she rested her upper body on the floor with her ass perched in the air, the new angle causing him to slide deeper inside her.

"Baby. Baby," she cried desperately.

"What? What do you want?" he asked before slapping her ass again and thrusting forward.

"You," she whispered. He was pounding into her with so much fury, her knees couldn't stay in position. She allowed her body to fall forward, laying flat on the floor. He slipped out of her, but followed her down. With his body pressed into hers, resting on top of her, he entered her and continued to pump in and out of her tirelessly. She hit the floor with an open palm as he moved against her. He left kisses on every portion of skin he could reach.

"I'm coming. Baby, you're making me come!" she screamed when she reached the pinnacle of her breaking point. Her moans and screams were alarmingly loud, but neither cared as his groans began to match her sounds. He pulled out of her and lifted slightly so that he could turn her over. With her back on the floor and her legs now wrapped around his back, Fitz plunged into her. She pulled him close and kissed him as reached between her legs and stroked her clit.

"Fuck," he groaned before biting her lip and kissing her fully. She broke away from their sloppy lip lock and dug her teeth into his shoulder as she came once more. He soon followed her to the precipice, holding her close as he jerkily filled her.

She giggled when he collapsed on top of her. He breathed heavily into her neck as he held her tight, refusing to release her from his grasp. The weight of his body on hers was the most delightful pressure. Nervous that he'd hurt her, he lifted off of her and picked her up and hurriedly carried her to the shower.

* * *

In hour and a half later, fresh faced with her hair pulled up in a high bun, Olivia met her husband on the deck with two glasses of wine. He was seated on a large wicker sectional in front of a fire pit. She wore a pair of active wear leggings, a cotton camisole and cashmere cardigan while he donned a t-shirt and sweatpants. They were both comfortable and relaxed. He couldn't help but notice how shapely her butt looked in her pants.

"Your ass is perfect," he whispered as he reached to squeeze her cheeks.

She giggled and playfully shook her ass for him. "Thank you," she replied as she set their wine glasses down on a side table and sat down next to him. "Your ass is perfect, too," she said through giggles. "And so are your abs, and your chest, and your arms," she rattled off. "Damn your arms," she said quietly as she scooted close to him and cuddled.

She took a sip of wine and took a moment to reflect on the day's events. "Is it bad that I want to call your parents and check on Charlotte?" she asked.

Smiled and shook his head. "No, but we're not going to."

"Why?" she whined.

"One, Charlotte is probably asleep. Two, we said we wouldn't encroach on their time with her. They don't get to see her often."

"I know, but I miss my baby. I've never spent a night away from her," she responded with a pout.

"She's perfectly fine and fast asleep I promise you, but we can call her now if it will make you feel better."

She sighed and shook her head. "It's fine. I'll call in the morning."

"Maybe we can bring her to the beach before we fly out."

"Can we? Baby, I would love that. She would love that. I know it's supposed to be just us here, but…"

"No it's perfectly fine. She's never been to a beach before why not have her experience it while we're here."

She nodded in agreement and lifted her legs up and placed them in his lap. Her legs and knees were unbelievably sore. She pulled her leggings so that she could see her knees. She was unsurprised to see redness on her kneecaps.

"My knees have crazy rug burn because of you," she said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he replied as he looked down at her legs and rubbed them soothingly.

"It's alright. Could be worse."

"Yeah? What's worse than rug burn?"

"Bruising, chafing, scraping. All of which you've done to me in the past, mister."

"All of which _you_ have done to _me_," he corrected.

"You like it," she teased.

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him as he sunk down onto the couch. She rested her head on his chest and could feel and hear his heart racing. His breathing was noticeably shallow.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Would you tell me?"

He nodded and squeezed her tight. "I'd tell you. Of course I would," he assured her. He kissed the top of her head for good measure.

She sighed and took in the view. The moon shined so bright that even in the dark she could see the ocean perfectly. The sound of the waves was quickly lulling her to sleep. The moment she was about to drift into a slumber her husband's voice interrupted her.

"I'm a little nervous about the expansion," he said quietly.

She heard him clearly, but was slightly disoriented from the near sleep she was falling into. She took a moment and then looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am."

"What are you nervous about?" she asked, turning to face him.

"It's just such a huge commitment financially. It's going to be time consuming. I'm nervous we're a bit too aggressive. I kind of wish…" he started and then paused.

"What?"

"I kinda wish we'd done a slower acquisition."

"Do you think you did enough research?"

"Yes. Very thorough maybe to a fault."

"What's the worst case scenario?"

"Worst case is we buy this company and the software company their attached to bails."

"Let's imagine that happens. What would you do? Would you have to let anyone go? Reallocate resources?"

"Not necessarily. We'd have to get more contracts to make-up for the loss of the sell, preferably a big one versus a lot of small ones. I wouldn't have to fire anyone. We need the manpower. We're going to have to hire 15 new people within the next six months anyway."

"What are the odds that the software company attached to Emerge will bail?"

"Right now, pretty slim."

"It seems like the risks with this expansion are pretty low."

"Yeah. I guess they are."

"And the potential is really high."

"It is."

"I understand why you're nervous. It's a big move, but it's a careful move. It's smart move. You were headed in this direction anyway."

He nodded his head in agreement, appreciating that he could think through the expansion with his wife.

"Are you nervous about being away from the kids more often?" she asked, feeling like there was more to his anxiety than he was letting on.

He sighed and response and closed his eyes, pushing his hands through his hair.

"I just want to be there for them. There are so many small moments that I already miss when I'm gone, and I'm only in Atlanta a week every month or every other month. Now, I could be there for weeks at a time until everything transitions okay."

"Well this is partly why you bought the house in Atlanta. We knew this was a possibility in the future. We knew that you would be splitting your time."

"I don't want to split my time more than I have to when I have an eight month old baby girl I need to be present for and a son who just moved in with me during the week. And now that Mellie has weekends, I don't even know when I'll be able to see him."

"I will fly to you whenever I can. I will be there on any of my free days, and we can swap with Mellie on the weeks that you're in Atlanta. I love Atlanta, and I want to be there with you, and I will be. Every weekend you are there and I'm free I will fly to you, okay?"

"Okay."

She crawled in his lap and straddled him. She cupped his face in her hands and rubbed her nose against his.

"Everything is going to be okay with the expansion, baby, I promise. You're amazing at your job. So bold and smart."

He smiled at his wife's sincere words of encouragement and breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No more work talk," he replied.

"We can talk about work as much as you need to," she said.

He brushed his lips on hers before kissing her fully. "The only thing I need is to be _here_ with you. Just enjoying this moment," he said when he pulled away.

They settled again in a comfortable silence, continuing to listen to the waves and allowing the serenity of the beach to the wash over them.

* * *

**AN: Just some Olitz sexy times. Not too much happening, but a lot happening here. She accepts the award, and they go to California. The grandparents are on baby duty, and they have some overdue time alone. A few important conversations about divorce and his job. Thoughts on these fronts? Next chapter, we'll still be in California, and we'll see more of his family. Just a warning, it may get a little tense next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Do you want bacon or sausage, babe?" Olivia asked her husband as she looked at the contents in the fridge. Judy and Big Jerry's housekeepers always kept it stocked when they knew visitors were staying, which always surprised Olivia despite the common occurrence.

"Bacon is fine," Fitz mumbled from the living room, barely looking up from his iPad. After sleeping in and a brief joint shower, the pair was happily lounging around the house with no real place to be. Olivia gladly prepared breakfast for the both of them, loving that she could cook without the pressure of having to give an infant her attention or the pickiness of children with different taste palates.

"Are you working?" Olivia questioned, realizing that she didn't have her husband's full attention. When he didn't respond, she knew she was correct. "You said no work during this trip," she reminded him, trying her best not to sound like a nag.

"Almost done. Just a few emails to respond to."

"Honey, no," she said firmly as she plated their food. "Breakfast is ready. Please put that down." He reluctantly obliged and moved to the kitchen table where she brought their plates.

"This looks amazing," he said as he viewed the blueberry pancakes, fruit, scrambled eggs and bacon she prepared.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a seat beside him.

"Jon wants us to come over for dinner tonight," he said before pouring syrup over his pancake and taking a bite.

Olivia groaned loudly in response.

"I think it will be fun," Fitz stated cheerfully.

"I _think_ I want to spend time with _you_. I think, better yet, I _know_ that's why we flew out here," she replied in a non-combative tone.

"I know, but we don't get to see everyone at the same time too often. Jenna's going to be there, too."

"I really just want to hang out with you today like we planned. I share you all the time. I know it's selfish, but I honestly don't care. I just want to be with you."

"They're my siblings."

"And I'm your _wife_. Am I allowed to pull that card?" she asked timidly.

He gave her a pointed look that suggested otherwise in response.

"You know I adore your brother and sister, but we're allowed to turn them down. They won't be mad. It's not like Jon sees you every time he's in D.C."

"Livvie, you don't have to go. I can drop by for an hour or so by myself."

"I know I don't _have_ to go. That's not the point. If _an hour_ _or_ _so_ was really _an hour or so_, I wouldn't care. But an hour or so turns into four hours of playing guitar or piano and arguing about gun laws and me getting talked into making batches of chocolate chip cookies."

"You like all those things. We always have a good time."

"I'm just not in the mood to do any of those things. I want to fuck you until I can barely move, watch romantic comedies in bed, drink wine, eat popcorn and cuddle. That's what I want to do tonight."

"A few hours, and we can come back and do whatever you want, baby I promise."

"Fine. But let's make it an early dinner. Five o'clock. I want to be home by eight tops," she said firmly.

"Okay. We'll be back by eight."

* * *

By 4:58, Fitz and Olivia were hand-in-hand walking up Jon's massive driveway. Olivia was in a far better mood about coming now that they were at Jon's place, but she couldn't wait to be alone again with her husband, especially considering Fitz spent the better part of two hours between her legs after breakfast. They took a long nap, and she woke up to body oils on her skin and a soothing massage. She wanted to return the favor and then some when they returned to the beach house.

She kissed him quickly and fixed a stray hair before he rang the doorbell. They didn't have to wait long until Kim greeted them with hugs and kisses.

"Hey, you guys," she said as she embraced Olivia. "Cute dress, Liv," Kim complimented as she took in her above the knee, blue shift dress.

"Hi, I missed you," Olivia greeted.

"How are you?" Fitz asked after passing her a bottle of wine.

"Good. Good. Come on in. Jon's grilling kabobs on the patio with Jenna," she said as she ushered them inside. They followed her to their kitchen where various appetizers awaited them.

"Fitz, do you want a beer?"

"That'd be great," he answered as he grabbed crackers and cheese from a plate. Kim handed him and beer from the fridge, and he quickly went outside to greet his siblings. Olivia followed him out to quickly say hello to her in-laws, but came back to the kitchen with Kim and watched her finish their side dishes.

"Do you need help?" Olivia asked Kim whisked around the kitchen.

"No. No. You're fine. Just relax. Fitz told us that you just wanted to take it easy."

Olivia's heart raced hoping that her husband didn't tell them that she didn't want to come or asked them to refrain from helping out, especially when she truly didn't mind lending a hand. She made a mental note to ask him what he told his siblings when he agreed to come.

"Liv, you look amazing. I can't believe you had a baby eight months go," Kim said as she prepared a salad at the island.

"Oh gosh thanks. I still have a few more pounds to go, but I'm not even worried about it since we're…" she began and then stopped herself from spilling information she wasn't sure Fitz wanted to share.

"Since what? Are you guys trying?"

Olivia's beaming face gave her news away despite wanting to use discretion.

"You're trying! That's great. I don't know why I'm so surprised. You two make a pretty baby. Charlotte is the most gorgeous baby girl. Honestly, Liv. She's stunning."

"Well thanks," Olivia said with a smile. "Fitz really wants another boy. I really want a boy."

"That means you're going to get another girl. I just can't believe you guys are trying so soon."

"We really want Charlotte to have a sibling close in age."

"That will probably be good for her. It's going to be hell for you," Kim said candidly. She was always blunt, which Olivia appreciated, but she more than anything she could use reassurance, especially since her husband was seemingly overwhelmed by the idea of another baby.

"It's definitely going to be a lot of work, but I know it will be worth it. And we just hired the best nanny, so hopefully that will help. I'm probably going to be very hands off at work for the first year so…"

"If you need any help, Judy is more than willing to fly to D.C."

"I appreciate that."

"I think she was a little jealous that Maya got to spend the first few months with Charlotte."

This was the first time Olivia was hearing anything of the sorts. She immediately felt awful, but it seemed beyond her control. Her mother was only a few hours away on a plane, so it wasn't a huge inconvenience for her to uproot her life temporarily for Charlotte. Olivia didn't even think that was something Judy would seriously consider doing. She made another note to talk to Fitz about it.

Wanting to change the subject, "How is Cam? Is she enjoying senior year? From what I hear from Karen, it sounds like she's having a blast," Olivia asked.

"Cam is wants to be an adult so badly. I keep telling her that she doesn't need to take this year for granted and adulthood isn't what it seems, but you know there's no telling her anything at that age."

"Yeah. Where is she? Is she here?"

"No. She's at the movies with her boyfriend?"

"Oh that actor's kid?"

"No she dumped him. She's with some 18 year old boy in college, and Jon about blew a gasket when he found out about it."

"Oh Fitz was the same way with Karen when she started dating Zach. He was two years older than her, and I thought Fitz was going to lose his mind in the beginning."

"I thought Jon was going to wring his neck the first time he met him. His lost his shit. I keep telling him that Cam's a good girl. She's smart with a good head on his shoulders. It's only a year difference, but I think it's the college thing that's getting him. He doesn't love the idea of her hanging out at a college."

"Well she'll be there next year, so…"

"There's no explaining that to him."

"That's a cute bag," Olivia said as she noticed a vintage Chanel bag sitting on the countertop.

"Oh that's Cam's. She changed purses at the last minute. I told her to take that back up to her room, but she didn't listen."

"It's really nice."

"It was a birthday present from Jon. She hounded him for it, and he finally gave in. You know how it is."

Olivia nodded, but could not relate. Fitz wanted his children to have nice things, but he drew the line at teenagers having $2,500 designer bags that they would barely carry. He'd easily give Karen $2,500 for a trip, to make a memory, but not on a purse.

"Speak of the devil," Kim said as Jon, Fitz, and Jenna made their way inside from the patio, each carrying a plate of food. They set them on the island, forming a buffet line.

"You all ready to eat?" Jon asked loudly. "Kim, you done with your stuff?"

"All done," she answered as she added her dishes to the line.

Moving around each other haphazardly and causing a ruckus, the group quickly made their plates and took a seat at Kim and Jon's informal dining room.

"Jenna, where's your husband," Olivia asked.

"He's with the girls visiting his parents. Ally and El are really into skiing, so they're up there with him."

"Oh lord. Don't let Teddy get wind of this. Anything your girls do, he wants to do too," Fitz said. "And hell if we're flying to the slopes every other weekend this winter for that."

"How is Teddy? Is he adjusting okay?" Jon asked.

"He's doing really well. He loves it. I think he felt like he was missing out on the action at Mellie's during the week, which couldn't have been farther from the truth, but he's comfortable," Olivia answered.

"And he such a help with Charlotte," Fitz added.

"That's great. Teddy's always been precocious, so I'm not surprised he's doing so well," Kim said.

"So were you going to tell us that Karen's moving halfway around the world?" Jenna asked pointedly.

Fitz hadn't realized that he didn't fill them in. He was so busy dealing with Karen he had no time to share her happenings. Because of the personal nature of everything that transpired, he honestly didn't think it was his place to share in the first place. So much of what she was going through was a private, immediate family matter.

"We're still sorting everything out, so I haven't had the chance," he explained.

"Well she mentioned it to Cam, and we were surprised as ever," Kim said.

"Yeah. So were we, but she's adamant about it," Fitz noted.

"Is everything okay with her, Fitz?" Jon asked seriously.

"Yeah. She's fine. She's just at that age of self-exploration, and going to Thailand is really what she wants to do. She wants to give back."

"What about school?" Jenna asked.

"She's going to school when she returns. She got accepted into Georgetown just a few weeks ago," Fitz informed them.

"Georgetown? What? I thought she was at NYU?" Jenna prodded with furrowed eyebrows.

"She was, but she's transferring. They have a fantastic Premed program," Olivia said.

"Please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with this billionaire bullshit," Jon said sternly.

"Jon," Kim scolded, giving him a concerned look.

"How do you know about that?" Fitz asked. He was certain that he didn't mention that to any of his family, wanting to save Karen the embarrassment and keep her privacy. They knew she was in a car accident, but that was the extent of it, or so he thought.

"Well the night she was in that wreck she texted Cam and told her that she was taking shots at some oil tycoons house," Jon said.

"Fitz, it was in the press. How are you acting so surprised that we know? The fact that you didn't tell us is just crazy. We're your family," Jenna voiced with concern.

"I was going to tell you or let Karen tell you when everything blew over. It was in local press in New Canaan by the way," Fitz corrected.

"And a major tabloid," Jenna added.

"_Major_ is debatable. Her name wasn't in any of the stories. It was a small write-up. She was quoted anonymously for that tabloid bullshit," Fitz spat angrily. "It was the only reason she consented and we agreed to let her do it." That was a half truth considering Karen had already decided for herself and took money in the process, but he didn't want them to know that. He was officially fuming.

Feeling her husband's anger, Olivia tapped his foot with hers under the table. He looked at her and she subtly shook her head, wordlessly requesting that he settle down.

"Police reports are easy to come by," Jon said curtly.

"You searched a police report? That is an invasion of privacy!" Fitz declared.

"Their public record. She told Cam she was partying with some oil billionaire. Then an oil billionaire gets arrested for drunk driving with minors. Word gets around, Fitz. We have friends in New Canaan. We put two and two together. It wasn't that hard," Jenna said.

"So instead of just asking me what happened, you take it upon yourself to snoop for police reports? You let your niece's name get thrown around your snooty friends' rumor mill instead of just talking to me. If you were that curious, you should have said something. If you were that concerned about her or me, you would have called. You've known what I've been dealing with for weeks, and you all chose not to say anything?"

"We didn't _know_ anything. We had our suspicions. We were waiting for you to tell us. We figured since you didn't tell us anything, you didn't trust us with that information," Jon defended.

"You had a goddamn police report! You're nosy enough to look at a police report, but not nosy enough to pick up the phone and just ask me what was going on." Fitz yelled. "By the fucking way, it wasn't my information to share. My daughter was going through a tough time, and had a lot of unwanted attention. She was embarrassed, and didn't want to be the shame of the family. She confided in her immediate family. Her siblings barely even know what's going on. It didn't happen that long ago. We were trying to wrap our heads around it as a family."

"Honey, please," Olivia said quietly, hoping to diffuse the situation. She knew it was helpless because her husband was livid. She looked at Kim who looked at her with equal hopelessness.

"No. This is complete bullshit. Instead of worrying about my kid, worry about your own. Worry about the values you instill in her. She's out on college campuses probably getting wasted off of her ass, hooking up with random horny assholes, but you're worried about my daughter?"

"Fuck you," Jon stated angrily.

Fitz stood up. His face turned bright red. "You are in for a rude awaking when Cam gets out in the real world. She is an entitled brat who you think can do no wrong. She has no concept of money, and she has you wrapped around her finger. She runs over you. You guys vacation wherever she wants to vacation. You're practically vegetarians because she says so. You buy her whatever the fuck she wants and consider a C plus a good grade. Get the hell out of here."

"FITZGERALD!" Olivia yelled before anyone else could interject. She stood up and stared at him in disbelief. She understood his anger, but she wanted to alleviate the tension in the room. She didn't want to be disrespectful in someone else's home.

"Let's go," he said sternly as he stormed out of the room.

Barely looking up, "I'm sorry," she said softly to the room on their behalf.

She quickly gathered her belongings and met him outside. He was already in the car with the engine started. When she opened the door and climbed inside, his anger was palpable. She didn't know what to say or where to begin.

He recklessly backed out of the driveway, swerving in the process.

"I can drive. You're upset. You've had a beer or two. Just let me drive," she said as she looked over to him. He clinched the steering wheel tightly, and she noticed him starting to sweat. She rolled her window down to give him some air.

He didn't respond to her request, but heeded his driving, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What happened back there was just too much," she started.

She looked over at him, and he was in his on zone. She knew there was no talking to him right now, so they drove in silence for the duration of the trip home. When they pulled into the garage of the beach house and he didn't open the door for her, she knew he was still reeling beyond belief. He quickly entered the house, furiously swinging the door open. He went to the mini bar offsetting the living room and poured a glass of scotch.

"Fitz, please talk me," Olivia begged, following him closely.

"You should have defended me in there."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. You scolded me like a goddamn school child."

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where this was going."

"Fuck them!" he yelled. "They're so fucking WASPy, they would rather ignore something bad happening with their family. Fucking snooping around. And then have some goddamn intervention when it's convenient for them. I felt ambushed, and you should have had my back," he said with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I didn't _not_ have your back. I was just shocked. The conversation was happening so quickly. I was processing everything."

"They ganged up on me. They knew they were going to do this. They probably fucking planned this conversation. You should have had my back," he said, his voice was shaking and so was his body.

"I have your back. What are you talking about?!"

"I was defenseless back there. And you didn't even protect me or Karen."

"I was in a tough spot. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what you were going to say. It's _your_ family!"

"They're yours too," he said as his profuse sweat became more visible to her.

"You know what, Fitz. I'm going to let you have a moment to collect yourself. I know you're reeling. I know everything feels like it's spinning out, but it is not my fault that this conversation happened. Don't lash out at me just to have some control over the situation. God, if we would have stayed here like I wanted to, we wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place," she said harshly.

She moved to turn around and leave the room, but she noticed him starting to heave. "Fitz, what is…" she said. Before she could even process it, he was slumping over at the bar with a pained expression. She quickly moved to him confused by his gestures. He grabbed his arms before sliding to the floor.

"Oh my god," she yelled as she tried to catch him before he hit the ground. She barely managed to cover his fall, sliding to the ground along with him. His breathing was becoming choppier by the second. She hovered over him, cupping his face, on the floor trying to figure what was happening and what to do.

"Fitz. Baby. BABY," she cried desperately as her heart raced and tears formed. His eyelids fluttered open and close before shutting completely. "Oh god," she yelled, reaching in his pants pocket to pull out his cell phone. She gently stroked his face, trying to keep him conscious.

"9-1-1," she said aloud as she dialed the number.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Had to do it! The Karen situation had to come up again. I couldn't end it so neatly. Many of you guessed that something could happen with his health with everything he had going on. Did Fitz overreact with his siblings? Thoughts about their morning tiff? Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for sticking with this story. I know it's a different from The Bakery, and we're seeing different sides of them. Thanks for allowing me to explore this version of them. **

=**Side note: someone anonymously asked if I had kids a few reviews back. I forgot to respond, but the answer is no! No kids! **


	21. Chapter 21

"_O2 mask on 15 liters per minute." " BP 180 over 120." "He's stabilizing." "Two low doses of intravenous aspirin." "It's likely a heart attack."_

Olivia replayed the ambulance ride to St. Peter's hospital over and over again in her head. She tried to make sense of it, but she couldn't. Her body was utterly numb as she waited in the ER. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. Fear paralyzed her as she processed the words "It's likely a heart attack." Though the First Responders allowed her to ride in the ambulance, because she refused let go of her husband's hand, they didn't allow her in his hospital room. She shook with nerves as she filled out his paperwork, fumbling through questions, unable to think of answers, tears falling on each form as she tried her best to recall her husband's medical information. The enormity of the situation hit her all at once. Shaking in a waiting room chair, she burst into hysterical crying, sobbing into her palms with her head down, wrapping her head around the last half hour.

"Mrs. Grant," she heard a voice nearby. With bloodshot eyes, she peered up nervously and was met by a patient coordinator. "Mrs. Grant, your husband is being transferred to the Cardiac Intensive Care Unit on the fifth floor. His doctor should be able to provide the latest update. It's room 526," she said softly. She pulled a pack of tissues from her pocket and handed them to Olivia before quickly walking away.

Save Fitz's cell phone, Olivia didn't have any personal belongings. She looked around the room before standing up to try to find the elevators. Her stomach dropped for what felt like the tenth time that night. Butterflies swarmed and nausea settled as her nervousness escalated. The walls felt like they were closing in. She needed air. She needed space. She whisked outside the ER's automatic doors and tried to balance her breathing, inhaling and exhaling like she learned in her pregnancy class. She picked up the phone and dialed Judy. Fitz was her son. She needed to know what was going on.

"Judy," she said in a panic as soon as her mother-in-law said hello.

"Hi, darling. Are you checking up on Charlotte? We just gave her a bath."

"Fitz is in the hospital. They think it's a heart attack. I don't know. I rode here in an ambulance, and I don't have my things. And I don't know what's going on," she said as tears cascaded down her face.

"Oh my god!" Judy screamed.

"WHAT?" she heard Fitz's father bellow in the background. She heard the phone fall to the floor and began to pace the concrete sidewalk. She waited a moment before calling out, "Judy? Judy?"

"It's Jerry. She just told me what you said. We'll be there in twenty," he said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia stormed inside and made her way to the nearest elevator. Anxious to see her husband again, she accidentally pushed the first floor button, and then the third, and then the fourth, before she finally managed to hit the fifth floor button.

"Keep it together. It's okay. Please God, let it be okay. Please don't let me lose my husband," she prayed out loud. She groaned impatiently every time the doors opened on the wrong floor. When she finally reached the fifth floor, she tore out of the elevator to find her husband's room.

"My husband was just transferred on this wing. 526. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III," she explained to the first employee she saw on his floor. The nurse, an older woman, ushered her to the help desk.

"Lacy, she's looking for her husband's room 526," the nurse explained to the patient coordinator before scurrying off.

The coordinator searched her computer records for what felt like minutes, but was only seconds.

"Mrs. Grant, your husband has just been transferred. If you could have a seat in the waiting area, his doctor will be out shortly to speak to you," the coordinator explained, pointing to the direction of the waiting room.

"Okay, but how long do you think it will be?"

"It's hard to say, but probably not too long. If you could just have a seat, someone will be with you."

She groaned but followed the orders. She took a seat, and a new wave of tears formed. She couldn't stop crying if she tried. Panic-stricken grief filled her body as she thought about every possible terrible scenario. _Would he need open heart surgery? Would he be the same again? Does he have heart disease? Did our argument cause this? I should have brought him to the doctor yesterday when I noticed his breathing,_ she thought to herself. Her mind was wandering so fast and so far. She was put out of her misery when a young doctor approached her.

"Mrs. Grant, I'm Dr. Brenda Kraft your husband's cardiologist."

"Hi," she said nervously as she stood to shake her hand.

"From the pretest and symptoms, your husband suffered a heart attack."

Though Olivia knew that was the most likely scenario after hearing those words from the EMS, it still shocked her to have the news confirmed. A stream of tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend everything Dr. Kraft was telling her.

"We're running a few tests to see the condition of his heart. We've given him an ACE Inhibitor and nitroglycerin. Once the tests are complete, you can come visit him, and we will be able to give you the latest."

"Okay. How long will that be? When can I see him?

"A couple of hours, and he will be able to have visitors."

"Will he need surgery?" she asked.

"We will know for certain when the tests are complete."

"Alright. Please just take care of him," she said desperately, trying to find some relief in her words.

"We will. This is the best unit in the state I assure you," Dr. Kraft said confidently.

When the doctor turned to leave, Olivia went back to her seat.

"There she is," she heard in the distance. She looked up and saw Judy, Big Jerry, Jon, Kim and Jenna rushing down the hall to see her. Surprised by the influx of his family, a separate wave of emotion washed over her. She completely forgot about the blowup earlier because she was overcome by anxiety over Fitz's health. Their fight seemed so small in comparison to this. The siblings' presence told her they felt the same way.

"Liv," Judy called with outstretched arms. Judy pulled Olivia in her arms and hugged her tight. "It's okay, darling," she said as she stroked her hair and rubbed her back. The rest of the family joined them in a group hug, trying to provide comfort for their in-law. Sniffling and needing air, she broke away from their embrace. She took a seat in the chair, and Jenna sat down beside her. Jenna grabbed her hand and Olivia rested her head on her shoulder.

"What's going on, Liv? What's the latest?" Big Jerry asked impatiently.

"Where's Charlotte? Where's my daughter?" She answered his question with a question, realizing her baby girl was not with the people she was supposed to be with.

"She's with Cam. We were going to drop her off with Jon and Kim, but when we told them the news they insisted on driving us here."

"I thought she was with her boyfriend."

"She had just got back home when Judy and Jerry arrived," Kim explained.

"Has she even kept a small child before?" Olivia asked in a frustrated tone.

"Yes. Charlotte is fine with Cam. I promise," Judy assured her softly.

"What's going on with Fitz?" Jon asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. His doctor said a h-h-heart…" She couldn't even say the words. The thought of him having a heart attack freaked her out too much.

"They're running tests, and the results should be back soon. And I'll know more then," she said distractedly. Her breathing was becoming shallow as she worried about her husband.

"Just breathe, Liv," Kim said, taking a seat on the other side of her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I can't believe this is happening," she said exasperatedly, shedding more tears.

As the sudden panic and frenzy of getting to the hospital faded away, the severity of the situation hit Judy. She began to hysterically cry at the thought of her son being severely injured or worse, passing away. Big Jerry guided Judy to a chair and tried to comfort her, but even he was overwhelmed by the situation and began to weep.

Feeling guilty about how their dinner was left, "We shouldn't have had that conversation the way we did. It was inappropriate," Jenna said.

Jon was too angry about what Fitz said about his daughter to apologize, but he recognized that dinner could have been handled better. "Dinner was crazy. And we shouldn't have taken it that far. I shouldn't have brought up Karen in the way that I did," Jon admitted.

"No you shouldn't have," Jenna said angrily.

"You think the police report was a smart think to mention?" Jon questioned with just as much anger.

"Don't be a jackass," Jenna spouted.

"Don't be a bitch," Jon replied.

"Enough!" Jerry yelled much to everyone's surprise. "What happened at dinner?" he asked.

"Let's not rehash that. It's not important," Olivia said sternly.

"I'll fill you in later," Kim whispered.

"Liv, has Fitz shown any signs of a heart attack?" Jon asked, trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Honestly, other than his breathing not really. We have a lot going on. We just bought a house, he's expanding his office in Atlanta, Teddy just moved in with us during the week, and Karen's leaving for Thailand soon. We've been trying for a baby, and now that I say all of this, I can't believe how much I let him take on. I can't believe I assumed that everything would just work itself out. And now he's sick, and I...

"I told him he had too much on his plate," Big Jerry injected. "I told him that he needed to prioritize and stop trying to take on the world, especially with that expansion."

"I sent him an email saying the same thing," Jon added. "When he mentioned that he was expanding in Atlanta, I told him that it was probably going to be rough for a while. He likes to be so hands on even when he doesn't have to be."

It felt like they were saying "I told you so." Olivia knew they weren't trying to come off that way, but their remarks were rubbing her the wrong way.

I just need a moment," she said before standing up and stepping away from the family.

The group didn't know what to make of her sudden exit, but they gave her space. She rode down the elevator, careful of the buttons, and made her way outside. She just needed someone to tell her all the right things. She picked up Fitz's phone and without a second thought and dialed her mother. She needed her mom. It was late on the east coast, but she didn't care.

"Fitz?" her mother greeted, surprised to be hearing from her daughter's husband at such a late hour.

"It's me, mom."

"Olivia, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"No. Not at all," she said as he began to weep. "I'm in Santa Barbara, and Fitz had a heart attack."

"Oh my god. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. We're waiting for test results. I'm so scared."

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. This is shocking."

"I know. He's active. He's healthy! He eats okay. I don't get it. I know it's probably stress related, and that makes it even worse. He felt so stressed about work and our family. I put too much on him."

"Sweetheart, this is beyond your control. There's nothing you could have done. You can't control how someone else handles stress."

"I just wish I could have taken something off of his plate. He has so much going on."

"Olivia, you are an amazing wife. I watched you while I was there for weeks, and you are a better wife than I have ever seen. You take care of him, and Charlotte, and his children, and work hard, all with a smile on your face. This has nothing to do with you. It's not your fault."

"I can't help but think there was something I could have done. I should have noticed the way his body was reacting. I shouldn't have pushed for a new house so hard. I shouldn't have pushed for a baby."

"These are things that he wanted too."

"He wanted them because I wanted them. And now look where we are! I could lose him. I can't lose him! I love him, and I need him. Charlotte has to grow up with a father around. I can't do this by myself."

"You're not going to lose him. Listen, baby, you can beat yourself up over this, but it's not going to change anything. Unfortunately, this happened, and now you just have to get through it. Listen to what the doctor says, and get his heart healthy. Let's just move forward. Move forward knowing you're an incredible spouse to him. Do what you have to do to make it easier for the both of you. I can come down if you need more help. I can handle Charlotte while your nanny handles Teddy or let him stay with his mother for a while. Stay in California, relax, get him healthy, and keep him away from it all if you need to. You can handle this. You're so strong. And so smart. I know it feels like the pieces are crumbling and your life is going to topple over. But everything will be alright. He is going to be just fine."

Her words were encouraging, but the only truth Olivia could see was that her world was falling apart. "It doesn't feel like it right now. I feel like I can't breathe."

"Baby, breathe. I want to hear you inhale and exhale," her mother coached over the phone.

Olivia obliged, taking deep breaths and releasing them loud enough so her mother could hear.

"Don't think of worse case scenarios. Take it a step at a time. And remember to take care of yourself too. Don't forget about that. You can't take care of Fitz and Charlotte if you can't take care of yourself.

"Okay," she said, trying her hardest to absorb her mother's advice.

"I love you, sweetheart. Keep me updated and let me know if there's anything I can help you with."

"I love you, too. I'll talk to you soon," she said before hanging up the phone. She went back the fifth floor feeling slightly less overwhelmed by the situation and how to deal with everything.

Olivia's timing was impeccable. The moment she stepped on the floor and met the family, Fitz's nurse came to the waiting room looking for Olivia. She ignored her racing heart, and prepared for whatever was thrown her way. She nervously approached the nurse and prepared for the worst.

"Mrs. Grant?" the nurse asked the group.

"Yes," Olivia responded causing the nurse to turn around and face Olivia.

"He can only have visitors one at a time in the room. So you'll each have to take a turn."

"That's fine. Is he okay?" Olivia asked.

"He's doing a lot better than when he entered I can tell you that."

"How bad is it?" Olivia inquired.

"Now that he's fully conscious, the doctor would like to go over the full prognosis with you in his room."

"Alright," she responded. She looked to the group nervously and followed the nurse to Fitz's room. "The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse explained as they neared his room. When they approached his door, the nurse turned to her. "You can go in," she said before returning to the nurse's station, leaving Olivia alone in hall.

"Okay. Be strong. Don't cry," Olivia told herself before she entered his room. Her butterflies and nausea hit her again, terrified not knowing what to expect.

She opened the door and found him resting with his eyes shut. His large body took up most of the bed. He looked pale and clammy, but still very much like himself. Seeing him brought her a huge sense of relief even if was lying in a hospital bed.

"Hi," she whispered careful not to disturb him as she approached his bed.

To her surprise, his eyes fluttered open and a small smile formed on his lips upon seeing her face.

"Hi, beautiful," he said in a strained baritone voice.

She grabbed hold of his hand, and despite what she told herself moments prior, she bawled when he squeezed her much smaller one in return.

"Don't cry," he said in a broken voice.

"I know. I'm not...I'm fine," she tried to convince herself.

"Come here," he said as he waved her down to embrace him.

She wasted no time leaning down to hold him, resting her head on the side of his neck as she cried.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she admitted in a whisper.

"I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here," he tried to soothe her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've never been so scared in my life," she said as she pulled away from him.

"Don't be scared. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere," he said in a groggy tone.

"I love you. I love you so much," she said, leaning down to cup his face and kiss his lips.

"And I love you," he said when she pulled away.

"Do you remember anything? Do you know what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"The doctor just caught me up. I should have known your rough sex was too much for my heart to handle. I always asked if you'r trying to kill me," he joked.

She laughed and shook her head, feeling her nerves ease slightly for the first time all night. "You would make a joke right now."

When her laughter settled, she looked at him with a pained expression. "Fitz, she said it was because of stress," she said seriously.

"I know."

"I feel terrible that I didn't pick up on it sooner."

"Hey, what are you supposed to do? I didn't even realize it was this bad. I thought I was handling everything fine. But I guess not."

"You were doing the best you can. You do so much for everyone."

"You do a lot too, but your body didn't give out on you," he said in a bashful tone. "I just want to be strong for you, physically, mentally," he admitted as his voiced cracked and tears brimming in his eyes. "I don't want you to be worried about if I'm going to be around to see my kids grow up. I just want to be strong for you."

"You _ARE_ strong for me. I put too much pressure on you."

"Don't do that. This is not your fault. This is the byproduct of a busy lifestyle. It just caught up with me."

"We just have to make some changes. That's all. Just slow down and make some changes with our pace."

"Get up here," he requested firmly.

"What? No. Your heart is being monitored."

"Get. Up. Here."

When she didn't budge, he patted the bed. "I'm not in any pain right now. Just get up here."

Reluctantly, she climbed in the bed with him. She was too nervous to get too close. Feeling her apprehension, he threw his arms around her and brought her close enough to snuggle.

He kissed the top of her head as she settled beside him. "I told you we would cuddle just like you wanted to." He pointed to a small flat screen connected to a cart with cables. "We could even watch one of your love-dovey movies."

"Pretty sure that's some kind of a monitor, babe." She smiled, feeling relieved that he was still his normal, humorous himself.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he whispered in her hair. "The thing with Jon and Jenna was not your fault."

"I don't care about that. That's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Well I do. What if that was the last thing I said to you."

"Don't talk like that. You can't say stuff like that."

"I just wish I had spoken to you better."

"It's fine. You were angry, and apparently not feeling like your best self. I know you didn't mean it."

"It's no excuse to talk to you that way."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be here with you. We all just want to make sure you're okay."

"We all?"

"Your family's in the waiting room."

"All of them."

"Yes."

"Jon and Jenna, too?"

"And Kim. I should probably send one of them back here or update them."

"No. No. I just want you. Don't leave."

"Okay," she said not needing any convincing.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. For nearly thirty minutes, they rested together in his bed in utter silence. She held him close, periodically kissing his chest and listening for his heart beat, the sound of it giving her reassurance. Whenever thoughts of losing him came to her mind, she blocked them out by placing chaste kisses on his lips.

When the doctor entered the room, Olivia tried to get off of the bed, but Fitz wouldn't allow it, using all of his strength to keep her in place. Not wanting him to strain himself, she stayed in place and relaxed in his arms again. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her sides.

"Should I move?" Olivia asked the doctor, not wanting to cause any harm or get in the way of any medical procedures.

"You're fine," Dr. Kraft said with a smile. She normally wouldn't advise this type of bed sharing, but she didn't see any harm, especially when she had challenging news to share.

Dr. Kraft came further in the room and flipped through Fitz's charts. They both sat up so they could receive the news with their full attention. "How are you feeling, Mr. Grant," Dr. Kraft asked.

"Please call me Fitz. I feel okay. Really drowsy."

"That's to be expected with the medication we've given you."

"How's your chest? Any pain or tightness?"

"No. Not tall."

"Well I have good news and some challenging news. The good news is that your heart attack was mild. Your arteries look okay, and you don't require any surgery. Your condition can be managed with drugs and a healthy lifestyle. The bad news is you're going to live with heart disease for the rest of your life. We're going to have to manage your stress to control the condition. Your high blood pressure contributed greatly to this attack, so we need to make sure that your blood pressure remains at regular levels. We also need to make sure your cholesterol is low. We'd like to monitor your heart and blood pressure for the next couple of days."

Olivia looked to her husband to read his expression. It was a lot to take in, and his face showed it.

"I know this is a lot, but we will help you recuperate. We'll call your primary doctor first thing in the morning and have your records transferred. I know a fantastic cardiologist in D.C. She's normally booked, but I'll make a call and we'll get you to her."

"Alright. Okay," he said.

"And now here's the hard part. I'm going to recommend that you take the next two weeks off work and relax."

"He will," Olivia said adamantly on his behalf. She made a mental list of people to contact and things to do to get Fitz back to a health.

"Great. Okay. A nurse will check on you in a few. Call me if you have any questions," she said before leaving her card and exiting the room.

He let out a deep breath and turned to face his wife. She leaned in and rested her forehead and on his. "We're going to get through it. Whatever we need to do we'll do."

"I can't _not_ work for two weeks. Not with this expansion underway."

"I know it seems like a long time, but, honey, it will fly by I promise. Maybe you can work from home if you really need to. But let's not think about that right now. We have so much to think about, but let's just take it a step at a time," she said, remembering her mother's advice.

"A step at a time," he repeated, nodding his head, allowing those words to sink in.

"And I'll take those two weeks off with you if I need to, if you want me to."

"And nurse me back to health?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Absolutely," she replied seriously.

"I'm lucky to have you," he whispered, feeling grateful to have her by his side. The last time he was in a hospital bed, his experience was completely different. It felt like a relief to have a spouse who supported him completely.

She cried again upon hearing him declare gratefulness for her. After a night of feeling guilty about all of the stress he had taken on, it was a relief to hear those words.

"You and me, baby. We're going to get through it. You and me," she replied. She kissed his heart and then his lips, remembering their vows. _Through sickness and in health_. She loved him so fiercely, her need for him so innate, it was an easy promise to keep.

* * *

**AN: I know this story has lulled in places, and really it was to set this up and the drama to come. Because there will be drama to come. How will they handle his health? How will they deal with every thing they already have on the table like trying for a new baby and a house while taking care of kids? We will see some of it in the next chapter. It may not come easy, and we will see what they're willing to compromise on. **

**I tried to do a couple of things in this chapter. One, show the chaos and overwhelming feelings in of a situation like this. Also, I wanted to show them being tender and intimate even in this circumstance. Surprised to see his siblings at the hospital given their fight? Is Olivia's immense guilt warranted? Thoughts on her mom's advice? Thoughts on where you think they go from here? Let me know! **

**To those who follow and read BICO, expect an update soon! :) ****Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and favorting and following! **


	22. Chapter 22

A light breeze wafting in the bedroom and the sun peaking through the curtains was enough to stir Olivia from her sleep. She heard the sound of the waves in the distance and smiled, quickly remembering where she was. Thinking that hat her husband was beside her, she threw her legs on his side of the bed. When her limbs were met with empty space, she opened her eyes and hopped out of bed to find him. She didn't have to look too far. he was sitting in a chair on the Master bedroom's small patio. She smiled noticing her daughter who was happily sitting in his lap playing with a toy. It was such a relief to have him out of the hospital. The night prior was his first night back at the beach house since he had been admitted. Though he looked much better and was returning back to his normal self, she knew they had a long way to go until he was adequately recovered. She grabbed a nearby oversized cardigan to throw over her silk night gown and joined the pair.

"I thought you were the one who was supposed to be sleeping in," she said as she stepped on the patio.

"Morning, sweetheart," he responded, puckering his lips for a kiss.

She leaned down and pressed her lips on his and took a seat next to him.

"Good morning. But really. What are you doing up and out of bed?"

"I needed some air, and I heard her crying through the monitor so I got up to feed her. Besides, you've not slept in days. You need sleep, too."

"I'm getting sleep."

He raised a skeptical eye brow, knowing that she was not.

"Now, that you're home I'll get more sleep. It's hard to sleep on hospital beds and chairs."

"I know, which is exactly why I wanted you to sleep in."

"Maybe I should have let your parents keep Charlotte for a few more days like they offered."

"No way. This kid is human Valium. This is what I need. Time with her," he said as he bounced his daughter in his lap, causing her to giggle.

She moved closer to him so that she could properly greet her daughter.

"Good morning, sweet pea," she said as she covered Charlotte's face with kisses. "Are you being sweet for daddy?"

Charlotte cooed hearing her mother's voice and reached out for her.

Olivia gladly grabbed her and let her stand on her lap.

"Mommy missed you so much, baby girl. I don't I like being away from my butterball for this long," she said as she kissed her cheek. Charlotte's grinned widely, and Olivia could feel her heart melt. Her daughter's smile would never wear off. It was perfection.

"Gosh. I can't believe's getting so big," she said as Charlotte held on to her hands for balance as she stood. She kissed her lips and settled Charlotte in her lap. She looked up to her husband and examined his face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good. Really good."

Olivia continued to stare at him, trying to find any sign of discomfort.

"When do you want to head back home?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm not in a huge rush. I want to make sure you're feeling okay. I guess sometime before next week. You've got an appointment with that cardiologist next Friday. I've got to meet with Dr. Sinclair on the same day. So I guess anytime before then."

"Dr. Sinclair? Are you…Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you think you're pregnant? Is that why you want to see her? Are you still worried about not being able to conceive?"

"I-I uh…I think I'm going to get back on the pill. I've been thinking about it a lot over the last few days, and I think it's probably for the best right now."

Shocked by what she was telling him, he moved closer to her and rested his hand on her knee. "I'm a little confused. I thought we were actively trying for a baby. What happened to that? Just last week you were scolding me for not…you know…inside of you. And now you don't want another baby?"

"I definitely want another baby. I want _babies_. You know that. But with everything that's going on it doesn't seem like the right time."

"There's never a right time."

"That may be true, but surely there's a better time than now."

"I want a baby with you," he said firmly.

"And I want one with you, too."

She looked at the baby they made together, taking in her beautiful features, loving and admiring the fact that she was the perfect mixture of both of them. Charlotte yawned and rubbed her eyes, and Olivia knew without even looking at a clock that it was time for her mid-morning nap. Charlotte pulled on her mother's sweater, wanted to be held closer. Olivia reclined in the chair and picked her up and held her so that Charlotte could comfortably rest her head on her chest. She kissed the top of her head and looked at her husband as she rocked her. He smiled at the sight of them. Looking at the daughter they created together made him excited for the possibility of more.

"My heart attack doesn't mean we can't have more kids. I'm always going to have heart disease. You heard the doctor, so is this always going to be an issue?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Honey, it's just so fresh and so new. I want to get a handle on everything. I want you healthy. I want your stress levels under control. You were right in saying that once another baby comes we're going to be pulled in every direction."

"Okay. But we'll have months to prepare for a baby. Months to figure out how we're going to balance it all."

"But pregnancy can be tough. Let's say I got pregnant in a few weeks. My body would be changing, and I may not be able to help you in the ways that I need to. I may not be able to take care of Charlotte in the ways that I do now. These are things we have to think about right now."

"I hear what you're saying, but expanding our family is very important to me. It's the highest on my list of priorities."

"And it's high on mine too. It's what I want the most besides Charlotte being happy and you being healthy. But it's not practical. I mean, you've even said how tough it would be. It was one of the things you were worried about," she reminded him again.

"That may have been true. And in some ways it still concerns me, but not because of my heart attack. Now more than ever I realize how short life is, and I want to be able to have the life that we want. And we want a life with more children."

"And it's going to happen just not right now. I don't think it's something we should actively be trying to take on. If it happens then I guess it happens."

"It's not going to happen at all if you're on the pill, so I don't understand why you're going to see Dr. Sinclair. You're saying if it happens it happens, but you're planning for it to not happen at all."

"I'm not planning for it to not happen ever. I'm planning for it to happen when our plates are less full. That's all."

"There are a lot of ways to empty our plates, but the baby is not one of those ways."

"Yeah? So what do you suggest?"

"The house. Let's take that off of the table."

"Fitz, we have to have somewhere to live. Come on."

"We have somewhere to stay."

"We've already bought it."

"Well we can halt the start of renovations at least."

"So you want two homes in D.C.? I don't understand how keeping up with two homes will make anything easier for us."

"Hell, we can even sell it."

"Fitz, we love that home. We decided that we'd make it our dream home."

"You decided. I approved."

"Wait. so you're telling me that we're paying 1.2 million dollars for a home that you only approve of. Are we really having the same conversation we had about the house we lost on? You don't love our home in Kent? You don't want to live there? I'm just so confused because I was under the impression that we made that decision together. We looked at dozens of homes. We loved the area. We loved the home. You loved the pool. It was your idea to do renovations in the first place. What are you even saying?"

"I'm saying that if anything needs to be put on the backburner it's our home not the possibility of our children."

"Okay. So again, suppose I got pregnant. Where would we put another baby? We don't have the room, Fitz."

"Jerry or Karen's rooms. They're not going to live there forever."

"Are you kidding? Are you being serious right now? We've discussed this backwards and forwards. You said from the start that you want your children to always feel like they have a place in your home, which is why you were uncomfortable with the idea of them giving up their bedrooms despite the fact that they're in college and will likely NEVER live with us again. Honestly, you are being so wishy washy about this house thing, and it is driving me fucking crazy."

She sighed, hating that she cursed in front of her daughter and loathing the fact that she was arguing with her husband given everything that he had gone through.

"Honey, I'm not interested in arguing with you. It's not good for you, especially right now. I only want to do what's good for you and your health. So if the house needs to be pushed aside for a while, then we'll do it. But don't make me feel like a crazy person about our decisions and the reasons we've made them in the first place," she said firmly.

"That's not my intent, but I'm allowed to change my mind."

"I'm going to get her changed and put her down," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

After thirty minutes, when she didn't return to their bedroom, Fitz got up to find her. She wasn't in the guestroom that had turned into a makeshift nursery for Charlotte. He went to the kitchen and found her standing outside on the main patio looking at the ocean. He moved to join her, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Startled, she jumped in his arms and turned her head slightly to see him. She turned to face the ocean and again and sighed deeply as she relaxed in his embrace. He kissed the side of her neck and looked out to the ocean.

"I want you to have everything that you want, Livvie," he whispered after a few minutes of silence. "I want to give you the world."

She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around him, and smiled. His sincerity made her heart flutter. "You've given me everything. You've given me the most important thing, which our daughter. You've allowed me into your children's lives. You love me, so you've given me everything that I need," she assured him. "But for the sake of your health, the things that I _want_ right now you can't give to me. And I don't want you to try."

"Don't say that."

"Fitz, it's the truth, and that's okay. I'm not upset. We just have to figure out a way to make this work. It's not the end of the world if we don't have another baby. It's not the end of the world if we never have a house together. It's the end of my world if I lose you."

"I just hate knowing that there are things you desire and you can't have because of me."

"It's not because of you. It's because of us. If the things I want aren't in line with what's right for the both of us, then I don't want them."

"But you do. You do want a baby, and you do want a house."

"Of course I do. I just don't want them right now if it's going to cause you stress. That's all I'm saying."

He let out of a deep breath, and she could tell that he was frustrated.

"Fitz, I'm happy. And I will be even happier when you're healthy. That's all that matters."

"I just don't want you to resent me because we're putting off a baby and a house."

"I'm not going to resent you. It's not like we're saying no. We're saying not right now. Honey, I'm an adult. I understand that you don't always get what you want exactly when you want it. I know it's for the best. It's frustrating because in my head I had a timeline, but ultimately I know it will be for the best."

"You deserve to have whatever you want when you want it, Livvie."

"I appreciate that you think that. But you do know that my love isn't based on what you can give me? You know I'm not going to love you any more or any less based on what you can provide for me? You have to know that. Because you could stop loving me, but I would still love you."

"I do. It's just…"

"The way you show love," she finished for him. "And I admire that about you. I admire the ways that you show love. I'm the luckiest woman in the world because of the way you show love. But, Fitz, our relationship isn't just about you showing me love. I want to show you love, too. And a part of that is just knowing when to let some of my desires go, especially if they're selfish."

"They're not selfish. I want a child, too. I want Noah James or another baby girl. I don't care. I want more children, too."

"But do you honestly think the timing is great right now? In your heart, do you believe that?"

He took a moment to think about it and was too disappointed to answer honestly. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his reply.

He let go of her and took a seat on the large sectional, letting out a deep breath. "No," he finally admitted quietly. A small part of her wanted him to say yes. A small part of her was crushed when he didn't, but she understood. She knew that the timing wasn't right. She just needed him to see that.

"Then, we have to hold off on it. I have to get back on the pill. It's the best thing for us. And I guess the house will have to wait too."

"I feel like I'm failing as a husband."

She looked at him in disbelief and took a seat beside him. "What? That's crazy. I know what a failure of a husband looks like, and he doesn't look like you. It's so sweet that you want me to have my heart's desires. So sweet. But trust me when I tell you that you've given me enough. Let me give to you. Let me take care you. Let me help you get healthy. That's what I want truly."

He sighed once more and shook his head.

"Would it help if I told you that I don't want a baby and house right now?"

"That would be a lie."

"Babies, I mean who needs them anyway? They're little ungrateful crumb snatchers," she joked. "And house? Those are for the birds. We have cars, baby. And you can live in your car, but you can't drive your house," she said playfully, eliciting a deep chuckle from him. "I'm happy, Fitz believe me. Look at where we are. I'm fine. And it would be selfish, stupid and ungrateful to feel otherwise. Trust me on this."

"It's just…I don't want you to find a newer model. I don't want some other man taking care of you because I can't. I don't want another man raising my daughter because I'm too old and not healthy enough to give you what you need and want."

Stunned that he would feel that way, "Baby…" she said a broken voice. "I love everything about you. Every single thing," she said as she eased in his lap and straddled him. "That will never ever happen. EVER. I need you. You know that. No one else, but you."

"I know, but who's to say five years down the line…"

"Stop it! Has this heart attack messed with your brain?"

"No. It put things into perspective. It makes reality set in."

"The idea that I would leave you for a younger man is not a reality. It's a delusion."

"Look at me," she said as he averted his eyes. "You are the only man I love. You're the only man I will love for the rest of my life. I can't promise that to you enough. Please believe me."

"I believe you."

" So kiss me," she said desperately, knowing that their kisses would erase any doubt in his mind.

He kissed her hungrily and passionately, sucking on her lips and her tongue as she eased it in his mouth. Her skin tingled and her insides ached as he slid his hands up and down her body. He pulled her night gown up and slid his hands in her panties. He sighed when his digits were met with wetness.

He tried to pull her underwear away from her body, but she moved her hands on top of his hands to halt him.

"We can't. We can't do this," she said breathlessly.

"We can."

"You've not been cleared for physical activity," she said as she pulled away from his lip. Her lips were swollen, and she was completely out of breath.

"This isn't physical. It's rare for sex to provoke heart attacks. I looked it up."

She laughed and cupped his face. "You looked it up?"

"Yes. I forgot to ask Dr. Kraft about it, so I looked it up."

"Okay, Mr. WebMD. But it's still physical. And you're not cleared yet."

He lifted her slightly so that he could push his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them so that he was unconfined. "What if you did all the physical stuff?"

"And you just sit there? Not moving? That's not even possible for you."

"We can try. Baby, it's been like five days," he said as he worked to remove her cardigan, not stopping until it was off of her body completely.

"Four," she corrected.

"Four days too long. Let me feel you, please," he begged.

"Honey, it's not good for you right now," she replied, snaking her arms around his neck.

"It's not bad for me. I want to feel you. Let me feel you. You want to feel me too," he said as he grabbed his member and glided across her soaked underwear.

"B-Ba-Babe," she muttered feeling his length pressed against her."Not fair."

"Just let me feel you," he whispered as he pulled her underwear down and removed them from her body. He picked up his shaft again and rubbed it up and down against her slit

She shivered while she kissed him and then moved his hand and away from his shaft. "No moving. Let me do it," she instructed firmly before easing herself down on his member.

He nodded before throwing his head back on the top of the couch. She moved forward and backward and his cock fluidly. Wanting to see her chest, he raised her nightgown up to get the perfect view. He clutched her gown with one hand, holding her by her shoulder and her waist. When he groaned and grunted as he stared at her chest, she knew he was going to request that she bounce for him. Not a moment passed before he kissed her and whispered, "Bounce," on her lips. She smiled at how well she knew her husband, but heeded his request, bouncing on his member at a quick pace just the way he liked. He let go of her gown, allowing it to fall back down. He held on to her waist as she moved on top of him. She kissed him from his lips to his neck and sucked on his skin feverishly.

"M-mm Baby, it's so good," she said into his neck. "It's yours," she whispered without him having to ask.

When he tried to thrust upward, she bit his neck. "No!" she scolded. "No moving," she said seriously.

He tried his best to steady his movements, but it was difficult when she was creating the perfect friction between them.

"Fuck, Livvie," he said when the pleasure became overwhelming. He squeezed her waist as she began to clinch around him. "Damn it. There. Right there,"he said murmured.

Though he wasn't supposed to be moving, he reached between them and slid his hand to her heat, stroking her clit until she doubled over.

"Oh..oh…oh..ah…Gonna come," she moaned in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her back as she continued to rock on top of him. Within seconds, she came as he held her firmly, whining his name and clutching him tight . The sound of her voice and feeling of her clinching him was enough to send him to his brink.

"Pull out," she whispered, feeling the beginnings of his climax. Surprised by her request, he let go of the grip on her body. Nervously, she quickly climbed off of him and rested on the empty section of the couch. She pulled up her night gown over her breast and bit her lip, wordlessly showing him where to finish. He followed her lead and moved closer to her. Without a second thought, he grunted and groaned, holding his length, as he released himself on her chest. The look of utter pleasure and concentration on his face sparked a new wave of desire for her, but she knew he couldn't handle it. She smiled and giggled flirtatiously as he finished. He opened his eyes, looking thoroughly satisfied. He quickly removed his shirt and leaned down to clean up her chest. He removed her nightgown completely, leaving her entirely naked. She pulled him down to her so that they were chest-to-chest and kissed him decidedly slow, savoring the after taste of his morning coffee and relishing in his warm, thick tongue.

"I'm cold," she said against his lips as she started to shiver underneath him.

"Let's go inside," he replied, attempting to pick her up.

"Don't even it try it," she scolded, resisting his embrace.

He hated this. He hated feeling their intimacy was being hindered. He hated feeling like he was too weak to pick up his wife. Seeing his disappointed face, she quickly grabbed her cardigan from the patio floor and placed it on her body. She extended her hand to him and pulled him on his feet. She wrapped his arms around her body and bumped their noses before pecking his lips.

"I want to be in your arms all day long. Charlotte and I want cuddles. Can you give me that?"

"I can manage that."

"Good."

* * *

Olivia may have been interested in cuddles, but Charlotte wanted the opposite. The moment Fitz and Olivia grabbed her from her crib, she was all smiles and high energy. Fitz rested beside Olivia with Charlotte in his lap. He made funny faces and high pitched noises to amuse her. Olivia watched them play, delighted by the sheer joy on their faces. Charlotte was laughing so deeply her small body shook. She moved her arms up and down, giggling and babbling loudly as her father played with her.

Olivia used the opportunity to take a few pictures of the two. She grabbed her phone and noticed that her unread email notifications were growing. Since Charlotte was distracted, she figured it would be a good time to read a few. She scrolled through, mentally categorizing them, dismissing all of the work related correspondence. She stopped when she came across an unread email from Marcus, their contractor.

_Mrs. Grant,_

_We are excited to begin the renovation process. Your renovation date is expected to begin a week from Friday. Your meeting with the construction team is slated for a week from Wednesday. Please contact me if you need to cancel or reschedule._

_Marcus_

She groaned hating that she was going to have to halt the renovation process in definitely.

"What?" Fitz asked, hearing her grumble.

"Nothing," she said, not wanting him to feel guilty or second guess their decision.

She started to reply to his email.

_Marcus,_

_Unfortunately we're going to have to…_

She began writing and then stopped. She didn't want to stop the renovation process. This was their dream home. It's what they wanted and needed. She understood why Fitz was overwhelmed by the idea of it, but she knew she could make it work. Her heart was telling to just cancel the meeting, but her head was telling her to go through with it.

She deleted the first line and started again.

_Marcus,_

_I'm excited to get started with the project! Can we push back the meeting with the team to Friday? I'm out of town, but would love to meet the people working on our home before you begin the process._

_Olivia_

She proofread her email and hit send without a second thought.

* * *

**AN: So here we have Fitz and Olivia negotiating and trying to figure out what to take off the table. Fitz is feeling a bit insecure post heart attack, and Olivia tries to comfort him. They've decided to hold off on a baby and the house...Olivia may or may not have other plans regarding the house. We will see. Let me know what you think! **


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia sat alone in the kitchen, eating yogurt and fruit and swiping through photos on her iPad. She had a long day ahead of her, and she was trying to mentally prepare for it. After spending a week and a half in Santa Barbara, Olivia was relieved to finally be in D.C. It was her first full day back in town, and she was anxious to get things back to normal. Between work, family and Fitz's health, everything was out of balance. But if Fitz's heart attack taught her anything, it was to take it a step out a time. She examined mock-up, design plan photos created by their contractor, smiling at the prospect of their new home. She heard Fitz enter the kitchen and she quickly closed out of the photographs.

"What are you doing today?" Fitz asked as he entered the kitchen with Charlotte in his arms. Wanting to spend as much quality time with his children before his workload picked up again, he fed and dressed Charlotte by himself. He took a seat beside his wife and sat Charlotte in his lap.

"I have a meeting. Then, I was planning on meeting you at your appointment with the cardiologist, and then I was going to swing by Dr. Sinclair's. After that, I have to pick up stuff for Karen's going away party. And then I have to pick up my mom from the airport." she said, putting her iPad down to give him her full attention.

"Your mom's coming?" he asked, trying to hide his annoyance. He didn't care that Maya was coming to town, but it annoyed him beyond belief that he was just finding out about it. He noticed that Olivia was selective about the information she shared with him these days. He knew she was doing it to lessen the stress in his life, but he was starting to feel out of the loop.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

He shook his head no, not wanting to share his true grievance and have an argument ensue. Feeling his irritation, she leaned in to peck his lips, giving him a taste of her yogurt. She smiled at Charlotte and also gave her a kiss. She gently ran her fingers in her hair, fixing a few errant curls and straightening her crooked head band. Charlotte was wide awake with lots of energy. Olivia stood and grabbed a nearby toy and placed it in Charlotte's hands so that she would be distracted while her parents conversed.

"And you have a meeting today? I was hoping we could ride together to the doctor's," he replied.

"Sorry, honey, I won't have time," she said.

"That's okay."

"Besides, you're picking up Teddy early from school after your appointment, remember? He needs some daddy time."

"I know. I remembered."

"What are you two going to do? Please nothing too physical, sweetheart."

"We're going to see some movie he's been talking about and get some frozen yogurt."

"Good. He is going to be so surprised when you show up to pick him up."

"I hope so. I feel awful that I haven't gotten to see him, Jerry or Karen."

"He understands though." Olivia was done eating her yogurt, but absentmindedly stirred an empty bowl, nervous about what she needed to tell Fitz.

She sighed and then came right out with it. "So…um...Jon called yesterday," she said, looking down at her bowl.

"Yeah? What did that son of a bi…what did he say?"

"He wanted to check in on you. See how you're doing. He said you weren't taking his calls."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Is that so?" she asked sarcastically. "Honey, he just wants to talk. And I don't want to be the middleman in this at all, but I don't think it's a bad idea."

"If you don't want to be the middle man, then don't be the middle man," he said, standing up abruptly with Charlotte in his arms and moved to grab fruit from their fruit bowl on a countertop.

"I'm not! It's just...Things were fine when you were in the hospital. You two were very sweet and cordial to each other, and now…"

"That's what you're supposed to do when you're family's in the hospital. Do you think we were going to square off in a hospital room?"

"Honey, I told him about Karen's going away party, and he mentioned that he was supposed to be flying to the east coast to visit colleges with Cam this weekend. And…"

"Christ, Olivia," he injected knowing exactly where she was going with her statements. He sat back down beside and stared at her with a disgruntled expression. He unpeeled a banana with his free hand and fed himself and Charlotte the fruit. Charlotte who loved bananas screamed for more every time her mouth wasn't full.

Ignoring her loud baby, "It's family. Can you just do it for Karen?" Olivia asked.

"I'm certain that if Karen knew how they invaded her privacy he would be the last person she wanted to celebrate with."

"But she doesn't, and she won't. Her and Cam are close, I don't think it's fair to punish the girls because their fathers can't get along."

He sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

"It was a last minute thing, I told him he could come. He wants to come. Cam wants to come. And I don't think it's a bad idea to just clear the air between you two."

"Whatever," he said dismissively, trying to end the conversation.

"It's not whatever. This is a good thing. You need to clear the air. The things you said about your niece were disrespectful and inappropriate. And he may have crossed the line with Karen, but so did you."

"I don't need a lecture."

"Baby, I'm not lecturing you," she said softly. Not wanting any animosity between them, she picked up the hand that was not holding Charlotte and kissed it. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No," he said with a sigh.

She pecked his lips and smiled. "It will be a good party. I promise."

"I don't know how good it could possibly be with both Mellie and Jon there."

"But Jerry is coming to town for it. And Amber. And my mom will be here tonight. And then Karen leaves on Sunday, so let's just make it a fun time."

"Fine," he conceded. "I just don't understand how a small family gathering is turning into a huge party. She'll be gone for three months not three years. It feels like overkill."

Olivia shrugged and stroked his hair, wanting to make sure he was relaxed. "There may be more people than we originally planned for, but we're keeping it low key. I promise, which is why I need to get a move on. I've got to shop for this thing."

He nodded and leaned into kiss her fully, licking her bottom lip before sucking on it. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, causing her to moan at the unexpected affection he was showing her. She pulled away realizing Charlotte was between them as their lip lock quickly escalated.

Antsy in her father's lap, Charlotte squirmed and screamed. Olivia smiled at her noisy infant. "What does daddy have you in, sweet pea?" she asked, taking in her daughter's appearance. In a sleeveless, floral dress and matching headband, she was dressed for warmer weather than D.C.'s current conditions. "Why is our baby girl dressed for summer?" she asked him through laughter.

A little offended, he shrugged and gave Charlotte a once over. He thought she looked absolutely adorable. "I didn't think it mattered. She's just going to be in the house all day with Shirley."

"It can get a little drafty in here," she said, making a mental note to ask Marcus about the insulation of their new home.

"I've never seen her in this one. She has so many dresses, and I like this one."

Olivia eyed the dress, and quickly noticed that it was the dress he purchased during a work week in Atlanta. Olivia recalled the day he brought it home. He was so proud of his purchase.

"Fine," she said, knowing that Shirley would change her if they went to run errands. "She does look extra adorable in that dress," she added as she got up and moved to put her dishes in the sink. She went back over to the kitchen table and grabbed Charlotte out of his lap to give her kisses.

"Mommy has to go, lady bug. But I'll see you later," she said, tossing her in the air and catching her. Charlotte's giggles pulled on her heart strings. She hated that she had to leave her.

"You're leaving already?" he asked, checking his watch. It was about an hour earlier than she normally left for work.

"Yeah. I just have to prepare for this meeting, and like I said, I have to prepare for the party."

"I thought your staff meetings were on Wednesday," he said, assuming her meeting was work related.

"We had to postpone it since we were in Santa Barbara," she lied, immediately feeling guilty.

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll see you later though," she said as she quickly passed Charlotte back to him and kissed him goodbye.

* * *

Olivia strummed her fingers on her iPad and tapped her feet, trying to get a handle on her nerves. As she sat in her contractor's office waiting for him to appear, she realized that she hadn't done so much second guessing in years. She was slated to meet with the crew and talk about last many plans before renovations started on their home, despite the fact that her husband was still left in the dark on the matter. She thought about it and thought about it more, and this felt like the best decision for her family. She understood completely why Fitz wanted to put the renovations on hold for a while, but it was something that felt necessary for their family. They were already involved in the process. Their house was already purchased. They needed more space. This was important to her. So instead of bogging her husband down in the process, she wanted to handle it herself. And though she worked out her justification in her head, she was still nervous about her decision. There was always the possibility that Fitz would be angry that she had renovations completed after they decided to wait. He could feel left out of the process. But she knew her husband, and she was certain that he would be pleased with the end result. And there would be no stress for him in the meantime. For her, it felt like a win-win. Her house would be completed, and her husband wouldn't be stressed about it.

Marcus entered his office abruptly, taking her out of her thoughts. "Hi, Mrs. Grant. Sorry for making you wait," he said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"It's okay. Thank you so much for meeting with me," Olivia replied.

"No problem. First I just wanted to finalize your paperwork and then we can meet the crew." He slid a few papers across the desk for her to look over and sign. "I know you had your lawyers look at these. We made the changes that they requested. So if you could just sign here and here," he said, pointing to the places that needed her signature.

She reached over, and in her nervousness, knocked over a picture frame on his desk.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry," she said, quickly picking it up. She noticed that it was a picture of him holding a baby girl around Charlotte's age.

"She's really cute," Olivia noted as she put the frame back in it's place.

"Thank you. That's my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She was eight months in that photo, but she's eleven months now."

"Oh wow. My daughter's eight months."

"Right. Is that the nursery we're working on?"

"Yes."

"And you wanted her initials on the walls, right?"

"Correct."

"What's her name again?"

"Charlotte Rose Grant."

He made a note of Charlotte's name in their paperwork and smiled. "Beautiful name, and I'm sure she's just as beautiful as her mother."

"Oh…thank you," she said, starting to blush. She finished initialing the paperwork and slid it over to him, careful of the frames on his desk.

"So now we just need Mr. Grant's signature."

"About that. My husband recently suffered a stress related heart attack."

"Oh I'm so sorry," he interjected.

"It's okay. But as you can imagine, it's been incredibly difficult and stressful for our family. That being said, the renovations are something we want to do, but the timing isn't great. My husband has a lot of stuff going on at work and with our family. So naturally, renovating a home isn't high on his agenda. But it's something we just need to get done. I don't want it hanging over our heads. I just want it done."

"Okay. Well that's what we do here. We'll get it done quickly and efficiently. We are looking at about an 8 week turn around. Are you looking to bump it up?"

"No. No. Take the time you need. I just don't want to involve my husband in this."

"Umm...I'm not sure... I have you down as project overseer. You were going to handle any of the problems that may arise, but…"

"This is true. But I don't want him to know about the project at all. I want to surprise him. He thinks that we're going to halt the renovations, but I'd like to go through with it. I just don't want it on his plate. I don't want him to have to think about it or worry about it. We've already approved of your plans and designs, so the layout won't come as a surprise. Two months from now, I want to bring him to a completely renovated, move-in ready home. Our home. He doesn't need the added stress of renovation."

"Renovations can be stressful especially when you're doing it yourself. But this shouldn't be a particularly stressful endeavor for your family to be honest. You're paying us to work on your home, and we'll work around the clock until it's complete. You have a pretty large contingency, so that should take care of any problems that arise."

"I know that, and you know that, but for him it's a lot right now. So I don't want him to be bothered with it. He's got a lot going on, the least of which needs to be this home. So do not contact him regarding the matter. Send any invoices to my email or my work address. I want this to be a complete surprise for him. I think he will love it once he actually sees it and sees how happy our family will be in it, but right now the thought of it is understandably too much for him. So I want to alleviate it from his plate entirely and just handle it myself."

"Are you sure this is something you want to take on alone?"

"Yes. You just said that it shouldn't be too stressful."

"This is true, but there are a lot of decisions to be made. And sometimes issues _do_ arise."

"If you're implying that my husband is better suited to make decisions because he's a man…"

"No! Not at all. It's just sometimes when problems arise, people want to consult their spouse before making these types of decisions."

"We've already approved the design. He would likely defer to me in any decision anyway. Like you said, he wanted me to oversee this project. Listen, I'm sure you deal with lots of homeowners. Some who want to micromanage and some who want to be hands-on. I have to be honest and say that won't be me. I will trust that you're going to do the best job. I will trust that you will use your best judgment when making decisions. We hired you because we think you're the best in the area. So I don't want to be called for every minor decision that needs to be made. If problems arise, use your strongest crew members and buy the best materials to fix it. That will be our philosophy. If anything major happens, call me. I'll check out the place at least once a week. And again, all decisions come by me not my husband. Got it?"

"Got it."

"So can you work with me with his signature?"

"I don't normally do this, but for you I will."

"Great. Thank you. Now let's meet the crew," Olivia replied with a smile. Marcus stood up from his desk, and she swiftly followed his lead, leaving his office to meet her new construction team.

* * *

After a successful doctor's appointment with his new cardiologist, Fitz was relieved to spend time with his youngest son. Fitz was more than impressed with the movie Teddy selected. The animation had enough adult humor to keep them both engaged. Now, they were at a two top table at Teddy's favorite frozen yogurt bar. Teddy liked to indulge himself by adding seemingly every topping he could to his bowl. He seemed to get a lot of joy out of fixing his own bowl, so Fitz allowed it even though it was far too much sugar for one person. Fitz figured as soon as they were seated, Teddy would dive into his yogurt, but instead Teddy stared down at his bowl and stirred the contents.

"Bud, are you full? Do you not frozen yogurt? We can go somewhere else," Fitz said worriedly.

"Dad, are you dying?" Teddy asked with his head down. His voice and hands were shaky. Fitz could feel his heart pounding. He hated that his heart attack could evoke such a worry from him. It broke his heart to see his young son so sad and worried.

"What?" Fitz asked, surprised by the question.

"Are you dying?" Teddy repeated.

"No. No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because mommy said that you were very sick, which is why I had to stay with her last week. She said you had a heart attack. I searched heart attack on the iPad. It said it was the leading cause of death. I thought maybe…"

"Teddy, I'm not dying," Fitz interjected when he noticed tears forming in his son's eyes. He leaned over and embraced him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"I'm not dying, buddy," he assured him.

"You promise," Teddy asked sadly.

"I promise," he said, finally letting him go.

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief and took a bite of his yogurt. Fitz made a mental to talk to Mellie about how to deal with these situations with their son in the future. He figured such a question could have been avoided if Mellie explained it better, but on the other hand, Teddy was a curious, precocious kid. He made another note to check his Internet settings on his iPad.

He sighed and kept his eyes on his son, trying to gauge the best way to explain his health scare.

"Ted, my heart attack just means I have to be more careful about what I eat, and I have to work a little less and stay relaxed. That's all."

"Okay. Are you relaxed now?"

"Of course I am. I'm with you."

Teddy smiled and went back to his yogurt. "Do you think we could go to the toy store after this?" Teddy asked with a mouth full of yogurt.

Fitz chuckled, realizing Teddy's worried demeanor changed drastically after this words of reassurance. He checked his watch and nodded his head.

"I think we can make that happen."

"Awesome! Spencer got a new a bike with pegs and I…"

"Ted, you just got a new bike a few months ago."

"I know, but it doesn't have pegs."

Fitz sighed knowing he would lose this battle, especially after seeing Teddy so upset moments prior. "Okay," Fitz agreed.

"Yay! When am I going to be Spencer's neighbor? When are we moving?" Teddy asked exasperatedly.

"Uh…umm…I'm not sure, son. It may be a little while longer than we originally planned. I'll let you know when it's close, but for now we're staying in our current home."

Teddy nodded and continued to eat his yogurt. Excited by the prospect of a new bike, Teddy ate quicker than normal. Fitz didn't protest, wanting to make sure Teddy was happy and at ease about his health. Instead, he savored the moment with his son, taking in every detail about him. Teddy was growing up so quickly and the idea of him missing any moments with him broke his heart. He leaned over again and kissed the top of his head, making the most of their quality time together.

* * *

Olivia patiently waited for her OB/GYN to enter her exam room. She looked over the design plans for the house now feeling confident about her decision to move forward with the renovation. In her eyes, the meeting with Marcus was a success and meeting the builders was a great experience. She was excited to get the ball rolling. And now, she would put one more issue to rest. She looked up from her phone and looked around the exam room. She couldn't even remember how many times she had been in Dr. Sinclair's office. She cried tears of joy and sadness in this office. Dr. Sinclair had become a nurturing figure to her. She was certain that Dr. Sinclair would be surprised to see her given the circumstances, but delighted to see her nonetheless. Her thoughts were confirmed when Dr. Sinclair made her way inside the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Liv," she greeted, moving to the exam table were Olivia was seated. "How are you darling?"

"I'm good. Really good. And you?"

"Great. Better now that I get to see you," she replied as she looked through Olivia's charts. "But I see here that you wanted to get back on a form of birth control. You wanted to see the best options now that you're nursing. Is that right?" she asked, thumbing through Olivia's paperwork.

"That's right."

"Okay. Well you have a lot of options. But I'm not going to lie. I'm a little surprised to be hearing this. I thought you wanted to have another child soon. If I remember correctly, you were concerned about the health risks of carrying consecutively."

"Yes. I was, but…" she stated and sighed. She looked down and then back up at Dr. Sinclair. "My husband had a heart attack, and we have so much going on with work and with the kids, so we figured it would be better to just wait a little while. We were trying for a while, but we recently decided to stop."

"Alright. Well, I'm so sorry to hear about your husband."

"It's okay. He's doing a lot better now."

" That's good to hear. When was your last period?"

"I honestly don't know. It's been so irregular since having Charlotte. Charlotte's not been nursing as consistently, but it's still so hard to tell."

"Alright. I'd like to test your Hcg levels just to be sure you're not pregnant."

"I'm not. I've been spotting and…"

"Which can certainly happen during the early weeks of pregnancy."

"But I haven't had any symptoms with Charlotte my boobs ached and…"

"Second time pregnancies can be very different from your first. So let's just take a test, and see where you are, and then we can talk about birth control options. Sound good?"

"Yep. That's fine," Olivia said confidently.

"I'll just get Susan right in to give it to you," Dr. Sinclair said. She made a few notes on Olivia's chart and left the room.

Susan, one of the nurses on staff, entered shortly after the doctor left and administered a blood test. Once it was completed, Susan left the room without much chatter. Olivia went back to her phone as she waited for the results, completely unfazed by what they would bring. Being pregnant was not a real possibility for her. She knew her body, and her body was most certainly not pregnant. While she waited, she made a checklist of things she needed to pick up for Karen's party. Since more people than she expected were joining, she decided to have barbecue catered. She called and confirmed with the caterer before checking with Abby at the bakery to make sure they had desserts ready. She checked her watch and realized that thirty minutes had already passed. This was taking longer than she had expected. The moment she was about to call her husband to see how his time with Teddy was going, Dr. Sinclair entered the room with a discernible expression on her face. For the first time since being there, she grew nervous as she waited for the results.

She watched as her doctor flipped through her records before staring at her blankly. From her expression, Olivia knew the test results without her having to say a single word.

"I'm pregnant?" Olivia asked in a shaky voice.

"Darling, you are three weeks," her doctor confirmed.

Olivia gasped and covered her face with her hands. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and the walls were closing in. This was not the news she expected. Shocked, nervous, excited, and a little scared, she shut her eyes tightly as tears escaped. She opened her eyes and looked up with a smile. She didn't know what to say or what to think.

"Wow!" she muttered quietly.

* * *

**AN: So Olivia's going through with the reno. From the reviews of the last chapter, it seems that some people think this is a selfish decision, which is fair enough. From her perspective, she thinks she's saving him from being stressed. But Fitz is in the dark, so it may not go the way she thinks it will. We will see how this plays out in future chapters. Also, we have Fitz and Teddy spending time together. AND THE BIGGIE: Olivia's pregnant! How they handle it? Will Olivia still renovate in secret now that she's pregnant? How will Fitz react. We will see soon! Next, Karen's party. Let me know what you think! As always thank you for reading and reviewing! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Can I just be honest and say it is getting really hard to write FF right now. It's not even the lack of Olitz that makes it difficult. The overall tone of the show has shifted in such a drastic way that it's not fun to watch lately. Last night's episode in particular was just barely watchable. It's not even that I didn't like it (you can catch my thoughts of it on my Tumblr) but it's just tough to grapple with a show that's trying to insert social commentary and also B6-13, super spy story lines. You just never know what you're going to get with Scandal these days. I appreciate what they tried to do last night. And I think it's important subject matter and the images they created are important and very powerful, but DAMN! Can we just get some gladiating happening to "Shake Your Grove Thing" please? **

**I say all of this to reiterate...it's just tough to write right now. I already had this and the next chapter written, but if I didn't, I don't think I would be able to. I'm really going to try to push through this story, but, gosh, the show is making it hard. If had known the show would be so bleak these days, I would have tried to make this story lighter. But now we're here, and I'm very much okay with the direction of FIO. Please know it may get rough, but I think Fitz and Olivia are meant to be together period. So I will write this story with that in mind, regardless of the obstacles the show or even I create. **

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, after hours of sporadic weeping tears of joy. She still didn't have a handle on her emotions, going from utter joy to feeling wholly terrified. She was so happy to be carrying another child, but the timing could not have been worse. Just when she reconciled the fact that a baby would come later, she was now pregnant. She had no idea how she was going to tell Fitz. His reaction scared her the most, especially considering that even he admitted that a baby would be ill timed right now. _Would it be too much stress for him out to have another baby? Could he handle it,_ she wondered as she made her way inside the airport to pick up her mother.

She swiftly settled in baggage claim, anxiously waiting for her mother.

"Liv," her mother called out to her from a short distance with bags in her hand.

Olivia walked over to her and smiled. Maya embraced her warmly and squeezed her tight. "Hi, baby," she greeted warmly.

"Hi, mom. How are you?" she asked as she pulled away, helping her with her bags.

"Good. I'm good."

"How was your flight?" she asked, leading them to the parking lot.

"It was great."

Olivia opened her trunk as they approached their car, putting her mother's luggage inside the already full compartment.

"What is all this?" her mother asked, pointing to the many shopping bags in the car.

"It's for the party."

"Oh. I didn't know there would be so many people."

"I didn't either. It started as 10 and now we're at 50 or so."

"Goodness. Baby, if you're feeling overwhelmed, if there are too many people at your home, I can stay at a hotel."

"NO! I don't want that. I want you with us. Charlotte hasn't gotten a chance to see you in a while."

They both climbed inside her vehicle, and as Olivia started the car, Maya could see her hand shaking.

"Liv, what's going on? Does the party have you stressed out? You know I can help you in any way that you need."

"No. No. It's fine. I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. She tried to switch gears and pull away, but she couldn't, completely paralyzed by her anxiety.

"Olivia, what's going on?" her mother asked sternly.

Sighing and turning to face her, "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Maya yelled, throwing her arms around her and pulling her in for a hug.

When Olivia pulled away looking less than excited, Maya raised an eyebrow. "This is great, right? You said you and Fitz were trying for a baby."

"I know. I know. We were, but then he had his heart attack, and we decided to hold off on it, so I went to the doctor to get back on birth control, and I found out I was pregnant."

"Well I know this wasn't a part of your new plan, but, sweetheart, this is great. Everything happens for a reason. This is what you want. You've always talked about having more than one child," she tried to assure her. "And I know you think it's going to be more than you can handle, but remember, I can help out. I can stay with you as long as you need me. Your father is retiring next year. He can help out, too."

"I know, and I appreciate that. It's just…I don't want to stress Fitz out. I don't want this to be too much for him."

"You know he's going to be thrilled. This is a great thing. It's a blessing."

"I know it is," she said, starting to cry. "I want this. It's just overwhelming, especially with the house, and the renovations, and…"

"What's going on with the house?" Maya asked.

"Well you know we bought it. But then we decided to hold off on doing renovations after the heart attack, but I couldn't do it. So I'm having the house renovating, but Fitz doesn't know, and…"

"Wait. What?"

"He doesn't know. I just thought that it would be best to have the renovations done, but I didn't want to stress him out. I want to surprise him."

"Olivia, have you lost your damn mind?"

"No! Mom, it's fine. It's going to be fine."

"You're already crying about it, and you've apparently just started with the process. What happens when it's too much to take? What are you going to do?"

"It won't be."

"This is a bad idea. I think you should tell him before it gets too far into the process."

"We've already approved of the design plans. I don't think it's going to be that big of a deal. He's going to love it once it's done."

"How long is this supposed to take?"

"Eight weeks."

"You really think you can hide this for two months?"

"I'm going to try."

"This is a disaster in the making. You need to be honest with him. What if the situation was reversed?"

"I honestly don't think I would mind. He surprises me all the time with trips and jewelry and flowers. I would think it was one of his big romantic gestures."

"This is more than a necklace or flowers. This is a house. I think it's fair that both parties are involved in something this huge."

"I just don't think it's that big of a deal. I wouldn't do it if I thought that he would be upset or angry. We bought the house. We need the space. We now have another baby on the way. It's what needs to happen."

"So why did you decide to hold off on renovations in the first place?"

"Because it was too stressful for him. He wanted it off of the table so that he could focus on his health, the kids, and work."

"And you don't think that's a good enough reason to hold off on it."

"Yes, but, it won't be stressful for him if I handle it. I'm taking on his stress. I'm doing all of it. In two months, he will have a completely renovated home to live in. It's that simple!" she said defensively.

"I don't think it's going to be as easy as you think, but I'm not going to argue with you about it."

"Good. Just obviously don't tell him or dad. Don't mention the pregnancy to anyone, please."

"I won't. You know I won't."

"Great. Now let's head home," she said.

* * *

As much as Olivia loved having time alone with her husband, she adored having a full house. With Teddy, Karen, Charlotte and her mother all under the same roof, there was a different, vibrant energy in their home. The next morning, Jerry and Amber would be joining them before the festivities started.

After a boisterous spaghetti dinner, Fitz and Olivia were alone in their room relaxing in bed. It was nice to have her mother there to keep an eye on Charlotte while she spent alone time with her husband before bed. It was the first time they were alone all day.

She scooted close to him on the bed as he worked from his laptop. It was one of the few times she'd seen him work on it since his heart attack. She waited patiently for him to finish up. After a few minutes of working, he closed his laptop and put it on the bedside table. Olivia took that as her cue to move even closer to him, throwing her leg over his as he settled on his side to face her.

"Hi," he whispered as he ran his fingers through hair.

She looked up at him lovingly, but worry covered her features.

"Hi, honey," she whispered back.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but how was your appointment?"

Olivia beamed, but didn't say a word. She was so anxious to tell Fitz about her pregnancy, but hadn't worked up the nerve. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to reveal it in a cute, memorable way. She contemplated all the ways she could reveal it. She thought about revealing it with a "Big Sister" shirt on Charlotte, but that seemed too cliché. She considered telling him using one of his favorite desserts from the bakery. She thought about doing it in a grand way, perhaps painting both the nurseries in their new home. She could kill two birds with one stone by showing him the renovations and telling him about the baby. But that felt like overkill. She wanted to surprise him with a completed home that they could move into not with news of a baby.

But then, as she made dinner, she thought of the perfect way to reveal the news. The thought of seeing his face when she told him now excited her beyond relief. She knew that despite the timing he would be as excited and nervous as she was.

"What's the matter?" he asked when she didn't say anything. "Did it go okay?"

"Yes. But what about you? Are you feeling okay? Today was your first day getting in the swing of things," she said, switching the subject to avoid her pregnancy news.

"I feel fine."

"Good. Do you feel fine enough for work on Monday? Because it's okay if you're not."

"No. No. I'm ready. I need to be there."

"I just don't want you to bite off more than you can chew. I'm little nervous about it."

"Don't be. I can handle it."

"I know, but things are different now," she said, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers. She kissed his hand before asking, "How are you going to handle the expansion?"

"It's still a go. It's full steam ahead, but we'll I'll figure out the logistics of it on Monday."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you should promote Lauren, and give her more responsibility, and let her spearhead the expansion."

Fitz hadn't really considered it because he was trying to heed his doctor's advice and work less, but now the reality of his work situation was unavoidable.

"I don't think that's a bad idea. I'm just not sure if she'd be willing to relocate to Atlanta for the time that we need her to."

"If you offer her enough money, I think she will. She's single. No kids and very ambitious."

"That's true. I don't know. I'll talk to the board. We'll make something work."

"I don't want you in Atlanta for two weeks out of the month right now. Maybe when we get a handle on everything."

"I can't really help that. It's the job. You know that."

"I do, but I just worry about you," she said, kissing the middle of his chest.

"Don't worry. We're prioritizing, remember?"

"Yeah," she said, squeezing his hand tight before kissing the top of it. She yawned and closed her eyes as silence settled in the room. When she opened her eyes, they brimmed with tears. She wasn't sure why she was so emotional.

Surprised by her tears, he cupped her face and looked at her intently.

"Honey?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

Between the baby and the house, there was so much she needed to say, and she didn't know how to begin. Her mother's words were starting to creep in her head. She was starting to second guess her decision to renovate. Maybe she should just come out with it.

"Talk to me," he urged, seeing the emotion on her face.

"I started…I've…I've been thinking about the house a lot and…"

"Liv, I thought we put the house issue to bed."

"We did, but…"

He groaned and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about the damn house anymore. I'm done with it. We've decided what we're going to do, and that needs to be the end of it," he said firmly.

This was not the reaction she was expecting. "I know. It's just…"

"What, Liv? What is it?"

He was growing visibly aggravated, and she didn't want to fight or have things escalate. She was sticking with the original plan. Renovate the house and keep it away from him for the sake of his heart health.

"Nothing. You're right," she said, easing up to him to place a kiss on his lips.

He let go of her hand so that he could wrap his arms around her frame, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Those are two words that never leave your mouth too often."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. She rubbed her legs up and down his leg to defuse the tension in the room.

"Guess who's been cleared for physical activity."

"I know you have been. I was there."

"Guess what it means."

"What does it mean?"

"I get to show you, really show, how much I love you," he said, moving to hover over.

"I already know, silly." She leaned up to kiss him, but the moment their lips touched, she heard Charlotte over the monitor. They both sighed, but Fitz did not move from on top of her.

Olivia turned her head and to see Charlotte on the monitor. She was flailing on the screen while her cries grew louder through the speaker.

"Baby, I need to get her."

"Let your mom. She's here, remember."

"But there's no way she can hear her crying. We obviously didn't give her the monitor."

He groaned, but moved away from her. "Charlotte Rose, AKA world's worst interrupter of adult time," he said as she quickly got off of the bed.

"Also known as your baby girl who needs mommy _and_ daddy. Come on. Come with me," she said, extending her hand to help him out of bed. It certainly didn't take both of them to settle her, but she wanted him by her side. He grabbed her hand and got off the bed. When he was on his feet, he pulled her to him and kissed her quickly before she led them out of the room.

* * *

The next morning could only be described as a whirlwind. Between picking up Jerry and Amber from the airport, making sure her mother was comfortable and running last minute errands, she barely had time to set-up for Karen's party. Since the party had turned into a much bigger ordeal than she anticipated, she didn't want to burden Fitz with the details. All morning he offered to help, but she assured him that she could handle it. She suggested that he take Karen, Teddy, Jerry and Amber out to lunch while her mother spent time with Charlotte so that she could she could clean and decorate the house.

Like a mad woman, she hung balloons and streamers in Karen's favorite color scheme, blue and white, around the house. She stepped outside to straighten their patio furniture, thankful for the abnormally warm weather. The smoky smell wafting from the barbecue pit was making her nauseous. Her sensitivity to smell was one of the many things she wasn't looking forward to in her pregnancy. She was thankful that she hired a caterer to deal with the food, especially the barbecue, so that neither she nor Fitz would be bothered with it.

She headed back inside to make sure they were stocked on wine and beer, and to her surprise, she was met by Fitz's smiling face as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"How was lunch with the kids?" she asked, moving inside fully and shutting the sliding patio door behind her.

"Great. They're amazing, Liv, especially when they're together."

"You don't have to tell me."

"They're just so funny and sweet. Teddy tried to hide Karen's car keys because he doesn't want her to leave tomorrow."

"Awww. That is precious," she replied as she made sure the fridge was stocked with drinks.

"But Karen assured him that she'd send him packages and post cards, which got him really excited."

"I'm sure."

Fitz moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You should probably start getting ready, Livvie," he suggested as he looked at the clock on their kitchen wall. "People should start arriving in the next hour or so."

"Oh you don't think I'm ready? Is this not party appropriate?" she asked jokingly, looking down at her workout attire.

"I'm not falling into this trap. Not today."

She giggled and nuzzled his neck before kissing it. He slid his hand down to her ass and squeezed it.

"For the record, I think you're insanely beautiful in whatever you're wearing, but I don't want Karen's horny ass guy friends staring at your ass in those leggings, especially now that you're on MILF status," he said lightheartedly.

She threw her head back with laughter before returning her lips to the place on his neck, kissing him gently as he held her tightly. Caught up in the moment, they didn't hear footsteps approaching them.

"You guys are the literal worst. The worst," Karen said as she moved through the kitchen to grab a drink.

Olivia halted her kisses, but stayed in his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to miss your excessive PDA," she said.

"Sorry," Olivia said quietly. Fitz kissed the top of her head before pulling away.

"I'm going to shower," Olivia said, dismissing herself from the room. As she left the kitchen, Maya entered carrying Charlotte.

"Oh there's my other girl," Fitz said, reaching out for his daughter.

Charlotte smiled upon seeing her father and extended her chubby arms to him. Maya passed her over while Charlotte squealed in delight. When she was comfortably in his arms, he kissed her and asked, "Can daddy have kisses?" He kissed her once more and asked her again. "Charlotte, give daddy kisses."

She responded in her normal fashion, mimicking her father and placing a slobbery kiss between the corner of his mouth and his cheek.

"Why didn't anyone tell me what a little ham she's become? Just blowing spit bubbles and making funny noises trying to make me laugh," Maya said.

"She is the biggest ham. She's so cute," Karen added. "I'm going to miss this one the most," she said, taking her out of her father's arms.

"She'll be a year old and probably walking by the time you come back," Fitz noted.

"Ugh! Don't say that. I don't want miss those moments," Karen said sadly.

"You won't. We'll record them and make sure you have them," Fitz assured her.

As if she knew the room was talking about her, she blew spit bubbles and clapped her hands. Karen smiled and kissed her the top of her head. "Say, 'Hi. My name is Charlotte Rose. I like long walks in my stroller with mommy and daddy. I love smiling and letting everyone know I'm capable of making huge spit bubbles.'"

Maya looked at the time and realized the party would be starting soon. "Okay. Let's get this one changed. Mommy has a very pretty blue party dress for you," she said as she reached out for her granddaughter.

"Is it the one with the appliqué white hearts?" Karen asked.

"It is," Maya confirmed.

"I bought that one," Karen said proudly.

"I think that's why Liv chose it," Maya said with a wink before leaving the room with Charlotte.

"I'm going to miss you, kid," Fitz said when they were alone.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

Their brief moment was ended when they heard a knock on the door. "Can you get it? I need to get ready," Karen said, leaving the room without giving him much choice. Fitz briskly left the kitchen and moved toward the front door. He was surprised when he opened the door and found Mellie standing before him.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" he asked, checking the time. "You're a bit early."

"I was in the neighborhood. I figured I'd just come by and help out if you need anything."

More than surprised by the gesture, "Uh…Okay," he said letting her inside. "I think Liv has it covered, but you're more than welcome to hang out here until the party starts." He led her to the living room and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Of course she does."

"Don't start that," he said firmly as he sat down on a couch across from her.

Ignoring him, "Where's Karen?" she asked.

"Upstairs."

"And Jerry?"

"He's upstairs with Amber getting ready."

"What about Teddy?"

"He's also upstairs with Spencer. I told him he could have a friend over, so I picked up Spencer after lunch."

"Oh. That was probably a good idea. Keep him out of your hair."

"We need to talk about him and the heart attack. Mel, he thought I was dying."

"Oh my god. I didn't tell him that!"

"I know. He Googled it."

She sighed and rubbed her temples before responding, "I just didn't know what to tell him. I didn't…"

"It's okay. I didn't either. We just need to figure out his Internet usage. I don't want him having that much access to information he's clearly not ready for. I thought that kind of that stuff was parental blocked."

"I did too. Well thanks for telling me. I'll check the gadgets that are at my house."

"That's probably a good idea. Do you want anything to drink by the way?"

"No. I'm fine. How many people are you expecting at this thing?" she asked, hearing a car pull up in the drive way.

"I honestly I have no clue. Maybe 50 or so. But I think that's Jon and Cam," he said peering out of a window.

Visibly surprised, "Jon's coming?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you think you manage to keep yourself together? I know you…"

"Fitz, please. Don't even go there. We were having a good rapport before this," she said harshly.

Before he could reply, Jon rang the doorbell. He answered it swiftly, but focused his attention on his niece.

"Cam!" he greeted excitedly. "It's amazing to see you, sweetheart," he said as he embraced her.

"Hey Uncle Fitz. Good to see you, too."

He let them inside before he smugly greeted Jon with a simple head nod.

"Cam, I think Karen's upstairs if you want to find her."

"Okay," she said with a smile, quickly leaving the room to find her cousin. The room grew tense and awkward as Cam left. Mellie fidgeted nervously while Fitz did his best to not let his anger with his sibling seep through. Jon stood with his hands in his pocket, waiting for someone to say something. Abruptly ending the growing, thick tension, Maya came down stairs holding Charlotte.

"Aww, there she is," Jon said as he noticed Charlotte in Maya's arms. He moved toward them to greet her properly, holding on to Charlotte's hand as Maya held her.

The room brightened and the mood shifted in her presence. Excited to see people smiling at her, Charlotte giggled and grinned hard.

"Maya, you met Jon at the engagement and you know Mellie."

"Of course. It's good to see you both," she said, holding her granddaughter as Charlotte tried to leap out of her arms. Fitz noticed her squirming and took her from Maya.

"Hi, princess. You look beautiful for the party," he said, planting a kiss on her head.

"Where's, Liv?" Jon asked.

"Getting ready. I should probably check up on her," Fitz replied. He tried to pass her back to Maya, but Charlotte cried during the transfer.

"What's the matter, precious girl? I'll be right back for you."

"I think she just needs a bottle. It's why we came back down," Maya said, leaving for the kitchen to feed a hungry Charlotte.

"While she does that, I'm going to check on Liv. I'll leave you two here." Without another thought, he went upstairs and entered his bedroom.

"Liv," he called out when he didn't see her in the room or their closet. He looked to the bathroom, and the door was shut.

He heard indistinct noises and asked, "Honey, can I come in?"

She mumbled in response, but he couldn't make out her words. He opened the door and found her brushing her teeth in her bra and underwear. She finished brushing, rinsed and wiped her mouth. He had just missed a horrible wave of nausea and vomiting, the first to occur this trimester.

"Hey, honey. I'd figured you'd be dressed and almost ready by now."

"Sorry. Slow start. Are people starting to arrive?"

"Jon and Mellie are here."

"Oh great."

"Yeah a real joy," he said sarcastically.

"Fitz, please be nice. Have you said anything to him?"

"Not a single word."

"Don't make this awkward."

"I'm not. Technically speaking, I think you made this awkward by inviting him in the first place," he said half jokingly, half seriously.

"It's called being the bigger person. You should try it sometime."

"Smartass," he replied, taking a hand towel off of a rack and swatting her ass with it.

She giggled and rubbed her bottom. "Just play nice is all I'm saying."

"I will," he responded. Before she could say another word, he had her off of her feet and in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom.

"Fitz!" she screamed. "Put me down." She could feel her nausea come to the forefront. "Seriously, honey. I'm going to be sick."

He placed her in the middle of the bed and hovered over her, trying to make out her expression. She looked flushed.

"You alright, Liv?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said convincingly with a smile. "I need to get dressed though."

"You don't _need_ to get dressed."

"Oh okay. So my leggings were inappropriate, but my ass out is completely okay," she joked.

"On second thought," he said before kissing her. "Is it a bad time to ask for a little hanky panky?"

"Yes. Especially when you call it 'hanky panky.' You sound like my grandmother."

He pulled her legs around his waist and stroked her thigh. "I really should get dressed," she said softly.

"Okay," he agreed, but didn't move away from her.

He peered at her longingly with so much love in his eyes. She had so many thoughts swirling in her head. She didn't know where to begin. She wanted to tell him about the baby, but with company downstairs, the timing was off. She wanted to tell him about the house and renovations, but she knew it was better to reveal it when it was complete.

_Fuck it_, she thought as his stare became even more intense.

"Babe, there's something I need to…" she started, but was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dad. Liv. Get down here. People are here," they heard Jerry yell from the hall.

They sighed, and Fitz slowly lifted off of the bed.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. You go down. I'll be out in a few," Olivia said.

Fitz nodded and quickly left their bedroom.

When Olivia made her way downstairs twenty minutes later, she was taken aback by the amount of people present in her living room. There were many familiar faces, mainly people Karen went to high school and a few of her employees from the bakery. She smiled seeing Abby and Quinn and made her toward them.

"Thanks for coming," Olivia said as approached them.

"Thanks for having us," Abby replied.

"We wouldn't miss it," Quinn added.

"Do you want anything to drink? There's soda water and of course wine and beer."

"Actually Fitz went to grab us some wine," Abby said pointing to her husband who was coming toward them.

Olivia turned her head and smiled at her husband who handed out wine before holding Olivia by the waist from behind.

"You look great, Mrs. Grant. I love this dress," he whispered in her ear. He took in her appearance, loving that she opted for her natural curly hair and minimal make-up.

She turned around in his arms and smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you want some wine? I can grab a glass for you, too."

"No. No. I'm fine."

When he raised a suspicious eyebrow, she shook her head. "I have to take my mom to the airport after the party."

"What? She just got here."

"She just wanted to see Karen off and spend a little time with Charlotte. She's flying to Florida to meet dad for a warm vacation, which makes me a little jealous I'm not going to lie."

"I could probably make a warm vacation happen for you," he said, swaying her in his arms.

They hadn't noticed that Abby and Quinn left their sides. They were in their own world as people moved around them, going in out of the living room, kitchen, and patio.

"Can you now?"

"What would you say to a little fun in the sun in the Keys in a few weeks?"

"I would say that sounds amazing, but…"

"No buts. Just you and me and a luxury cottage."

"Did you already book it?"

"I'm not saying yes, but…"

More than surprised, she shook her head. "You're something else."

"Just think of it as a thank you for the last few weeks. For doing this for Karen."

"You're too much," she said before kissing him on the lips.

Before she could get too carried away, Jerry and Amber approached them carrying Charlotte. Olivia broke away from his embrace and grinned seeing her daughter.

"Hi you," Olivia said, hugging Jerry and Amber before taking Charlotte from her older brother. She and Fitz made small talk with Jerry and his girlfriend, catching up on their plans to compost and finding out the latest with school. Fitz stood by her side for a while, but figured one of them needed to mingle and host the party, which had grown to just under sixty people.

As she conversed, Olivia turned to look around their home and smiled when she spotted her mother talking to the girls from work. She also noticed Mellie in the corner of the room talking to Jon. She looked for Karen and much to her surprise she saw her stepdaughter talking to her ex boyfriend Zach. She wasn't aware that Zach would be at the party. She watched as Karen seemingly hung on to his every word. Karen touched his shoulder as she giggled when he spoke. She beamed being around him. Olivia didn't know whether to be weary or excited for her. She looked around for her husband and found him now talking to her mother. Before she could give it too much thought, Charlotte became restless in her arms.

"Hi, butterball," she said, moving away from Jerry and Amber and taking a seat at the kitchen island. The kitchen had become sparse. She used that time to take a rest. She noticed even more people outside in their backyard.

The guests outside caught Charlotte's eye. "Do you see the people? Those are all your sister's friends."

Charlotte took her by surprise when she unleashed a series of three loud sneezes. "Bless you," Olivia said, grabbing a napkin to clean her face. Being passed around all day was quite the exhausting task for Charlotte. She rested her head on her mother's chest and yawned.

"Why are you so cute?" Olivia asked as Charlotte grasped one of her fingers with her entire hand.

As she held her daughter, she couldn't believe that she was carrying another baby. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl or if the baby would look like Charlotte. As she got lost in her thoughts, more guests moved from inside to outside. Her husband entered the kitchen, as guests and her step children crowded the patio.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to do a toast before we eat," he explained. "Come on," he said, helping her up.

She moved outside, holding her daughter with one hand and her husband's hand with the other. Fitz whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention," he said loudly.

When every turned to face him, he continued, "First I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who showed up here. I know some of you have traveled pretty far to be here with us as we say goodbye to Karen for a few months. I want to say thank to Ray and his crew for catering this barbecue. I know you're busy, but thanks for giving my baby girl the best ribs in this city. I want to say a quick thank you to my wife for getting you all together." He leaned down a placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thanks, baby," he whispered, which was met by "Awwws," and sounds of approval. He turned his attention back to the crowd. "But most importantly, I want to say something to my beautiful, smart, kind, amazingly gifted daughter."

He spotted Karen in the middle of the crowd, who was holding Zach's hand, much to his surprise. He smiled and winked at her. She blushed at the attention.

"Karen, I love you. Your mother and I both do. We're all so proud of you and what you're doing. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing, thoughtful, brilliant daughter," he said before starting to get choked up. Olivia squeezed his hand as she looked up at him adoringly, wordlessly encouraging him to continue. "I just want to wish you the best of luck, sweetheart. I know you're going to have the best time and to do the best job. Those kids are so lucky to learn English from you."

"Awww, dad," Karen replied as tears welled in her eyes. She moved towards him, and Olivia let go of his hand. Karen hugged him tightly as her friends and family clapped and cheered.

Karen pulled away, but kept by his side. "Okay, everybody, let's eat!" Fitz said enthusiastically. As the crowd formed lines, some of them making their way back inside, Karen hugged her father once more.

"Thanks for everything, dad," she said as she pulled away.

"You're very welcome."

She approached Liv and gave her a hug as well and kissed Charlotte for good measure. "Thanks for the party."

"You're more than welcome" Olivia replied.

"I'm going to find mom," Karen said before dismissing herself.

As Karen left to find Mellie, Jon approached Olivia and Fitz.

"Fitz, can we talk," Jon asked nervously.

"I don't think this is the time or the place," Fiz replied harshly. He peered at Olivia who gave him a knowing glare, letting him know she didn't approve of his words.

"I think I'm going to let you guys talk," Olivia said before excusing herself. "Say 'Bye Uncle Jon,'" she said on Charlotte's behalf.

When Olivia was out of sight, Jon opened his jacket and flashed two cigars. Fitz motioned for Jon to follow him. He walked off of the patio and towards a shed at the end of the backyard. The shed didn't get much use, but it provided a good storage space and even had a couple of spare patio chairs.

When they were alone in the shed, Jon passed him a cigar and a match.

"Who'd you bribe for these?" he asked, inspecting the Cuban cigars.

"My assistant. I didn't even ask how he got his hands on them."

"Give him a raise."

Jon nodded and lit his cigar, taking a puff and savoring the taste.

"So what'd you want to talk about? Was your conversation with Mellie not everything you wanted it to be? I thought you liked…"

"Fitz, don't even start that bullshit. That's not why we're here."

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said after taking another puff the cigar. "I'm sorry about the Karen thing."

"And by Karen thing you mean snooping around looking for her police reports, invading her privacy and gossiping about her."

"To be clear, I didn't gossip about her. But yes, it was an invasion, and I'm actually pretty embarrassed that I just didn't call you first. I should have, and I'm sorry."

Fitz stared at him blankly. He was still entirely pissed about the situation, and it didn't seem like an apology could smooth it over.

"Fitz," Jon said when he didn't respond.

In all honesty, Fitz's didn't want to let bygones be bygones, but he also didn't want to stay angry at his brother. He could hear Olivia's words in the back of his head and started to feel guilty for saying what he did about Cameron, words that Jon was also still angry about.

"I'm sorry, too. Cam's a good girl, and I shouldn't have brought her into it, especially in such a crass way."

There was a lot more for both of them to say, but neither was in the mood. This is what they did. They fought and often disagreed intensely, but they preferred not to rehash old issues. They were always this way. Their parents hated it, especially Judy who thought they weren't dealing with their issues properly and feared their fights, regardless of how small, would ultimately culminate into something huge and potentially damage their long term relationship. But that had never been the case with them. They tried to get over it even when they weren't truly over it. They were brothers, and they valued that the most. They quickly realized that hearing an "I'm sorry," would have to be enough.

"So we're cool?" Jon asked.

"We're cool."

"Good. Now I can joke on your little sap ass for crying like a little bitch during the toast."

"Fuck you. You would have too."

"No the fuck I wouldn't have. Not in front of all those people"

"You wait til Cam goes off to school. You'll be with a whole host of parents crying when you're driving away from her dorm. Just wait."

"We'll see about that. I'd love to see a video of you weeping more than Charlotte does tomorrow."

"One, Charlotte's not much of a crier. Two, that would never happen."

"We'll see. I'll get Liv to capture your little bitch-ass bawling for me. By the way, Liv did a great job with this thing. She told me that it was kind of last minute. The place looks great."

"She's always able to pull this kind of stuff off."

"She looks very happy, glowing even."

"She is. At least I hope she is."

"Happy wife happy life," they said at the same time.

Fitz chuckled and nodded his head. "We decided to hold off on the baby and renovating for a while, and I know she's a little disappointed, but she's very game, so that's good."

"We should probably head back," Jon suggested.

They finished smoking their cigars and left the shed for the party. Olivia smiled seeing them together as she sat in a patio chair with Charlotte in her lap. Fitz and Jon took seats next to her. Fitz leaned over to peck her lips.

She frowned at the taste of his mouth. "You taste like an ashtray, babe."

"Blame this guy," he said pointing to his brother.

"Please tell me that you two weren't smoking."

They didn't say anything, and Olivia shook her head. "I'm telling Kim."

"Don't do that. It'll just be our little secret," Jon replied.

"The next time you think it's a good idea to give my husband who just suffered a heart attack a cigar, I'm telling your wife," she said in a tone that Jon couldn't if she was being serious.

"Yes' ma'am," Jon responded.

"And you," she said turning to Fitz. "Don't you even think about kissing my daughter and 'til you brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out. I'm serious."

"Yes ma'am," Fitz replied, mimicking his brother.

Jon reached out for Charlotte and tried to take her from Olivia, but Charlotte whined at the prospect, clinging close to her mother.

"Take no offense to that. She loves you, but I think she's getting a cold. She's a little fussy today," she said, soothingly stroking Charlotte's hair.

"That's okay. I'll get my love before we leave," he said, standing to mingle with the other guests and leaving Fitz and Olivia by themselves with their daughter.

Fitz watched as Olivia unconsciously rocked Charlotte and periodically giving her kisses as she held her.

"You're so good at this," he complimented.

"What?"

"This. Motherhood. Taking care of her. Remember when you were nervous about being a mom? I knew you would have nothing to worry about."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence," she said with a smile. "You're good at this, too. Your speech was very sweet. I don't know how I would handle it if any more of the kids say they want to leave the country for months at time. Fitz, it can't happen," she said light heartedly.

"I know. I just can't believe she's leaving."

Olivia frowned at the thought, but nodded her head. "You should go mingle. Go party."

He took her suggestion and made the best of the rest of the party, hanging out with his daughter and her friends, knowing it would be far too long before he could bond with her again.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Getting all of the Grants to the airport on time proved to be a time consuming hassle. Between Jerry, Amber and Karen, there were two flights to catch and numerous goodbyes. There was so much luggage between them, Olivia and Fitz opted to take two cars to the airport. Olivia's car carried the luggage, Teddy, his friend Spencer who stayed the night, and Charlotte while Fitz drove the older kids. Jerry and Amber's flight was first, so they headed to their terminal to say their goodbyes. It was far less jarring for Fitz and Olivia because he was planning a trip back to D.C. in just two short weeks. Before Jerry boarded, he hugged them all and wished them well. When it was Karen's turn, Jerry embraced her and didn't want to let go.

"I told you that you didn't have to go to Thailand to get Pho. We could have just ordered in and saved you a flight," Jerry teased, pulling away just enough so that he could see her face.

Karen laughed and shook her head.

"Please be safe."

"I will. You too. Let me know if you decide to pop the question," she said low enough so that Amber couldn't hear. "Personally, I think you should wait so that I can be there. And it will give you enough time to save to get her something better than a ring pop."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Okay. I should get going. I love you, Kar."

"I love you, Jer," she said before letting him go.

The family watched from a slight distance, giving them space to say their goodbyes. When Karen returned to them, she had tears in her eyes.

"Is it too late to back out?" she said.

Surprised by her question, Fitz took her in his arms. "Sweetheart no, but I thought this was what you wanted."

"I do. I do. It's just though. I've never been away from you all for this long. I can't just hop on a plane and take an hour and a half flight back home."

"No. But if you want to come home at any point, we will book the flight immediately. You are not stuck there."

She nodded and led them to her terminal. Teddy and Spencer were talking nonstop. Their chatter helped ease both Olivia and Fitz's nervous. They walked slowly, trying to savor their moments. Karen had a few minutes before it was time for her to board. She wasted no time saying goodbyes.

"I don't want you to go!" Teddy said adamantly.

"Oh come here," she said with outstretched arms. "You too Spence." They ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm going to be home before you know it. And I'll Skype you whenever I can. It's going to fly by."

"You promise?" Teddy asked.

"I promise. So be good for Mom, dad and Liv, okay?"

"Okay."

"And you too Spence. No sleeping in my room while I'm gone."

"Okay," Spencer said through giggles.

When they let go of her, she hugged Olivia next, careful of Charlotte who was attached to her in a carrier.

"Liv, I don't even know what to say. Thank you just seems like not enough."

"It's enough. It's more than enough. Karen, I'm so happy and proud of you. You're going to learn so much. You're going to come back so different in the best ways. I'm excited for you."

"I hope so. The last few months have been rough, but I couldn't have done it without you. Honestly, I just couldn't have."

"You could have. You're so strong. And your strength is going to carry you through Thailand. So when you're homesick and doubting your reasons for going there, just remember how strong you are."

"I will," she said with tears welling in her eyes. "Charlotte, don't grow up too fast. Don't walk. Don't talk. Don't do anything, but just stay this way until I come back," she said, holding on to Charlotte's hand.

Charlotte, still not feeling like her normal self from her cold, stared blankly. But when Karen gave her a huge smile, Charlotte returned the gesture.

"There's that smile I love. I love you, Charlotte," she said, kissing her head.

Karen turned to her father and simply sighed.

"Don't cry, dad. If you cry, I will be a wreck."

Fitz chuckled, but managed to keep it together. "I'm not that much of a sap," he said.

"Right," Karen placated.

"Be safe, baby girl. I love you and contact us if you need anything. You've got your international phone. Call us when you get to your first connecting flight and of course call us when you get to the island. Don't worry about charges or minutes or time differences. Just call us whenever you want."

"Okay," she said, starting to fully cry.

"I love you so much," he said into their hug.

"I love you, too, dad."

She didn't want to pull away, but when she heard the announcement that her flight was boarding, she let go. They sadly watched her go, trying their best to keep their composure. She gave them one final wave and boarded the plane.

Fitz turned to Olivia and frowned. "That was rough," he said as they began walking to the parking lot.

"It was pretty tough. But it's for the best."

"Keep reminding me of that."

"I need to get her home. She needs meds," she said, picking up the pace to quickly make it to her car.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Spencer home, and then meet you at the house."

"Sounds good. See you in a few, babe." She kissed him chastely and left for her car.

Spencer and Teddy's chatter did not let up. They were boisterous and giddy with far too much energy than Fitz could have imagined. He was thankful for it because it continued to be a welcome distraction. But he was slightly relieved when they arrived at Spencer's house in Kent.

"Alright boys we're here," Fitz declared as they pulled up into the driveway.

Spencer's parents, Anne and Robert, were gardening outside. Both Teddy and Spencer hopped out of the car.

"Dad, Mr. Grant, can Teddy play here for a little while?" Spencer asked, not wanting to say goodbye to his friend.

Robert looked to Fitz to gauge his expression. "It's okay with me if it's okay with you," Robert responded.

Fitz's looked at his watch. Realizing that it was still early into the day, he wasn't opposed to the idea. It would allow him and Olivia to clean up the party and spend some alone time with each other.

"It's okay with me," Fitz said.

"Yay!" "Awesome!" the boys yelled at once, running inside of the house to play.

"Thanks for taking Spencer over the weekend," Anne said once the boys were inside.

"No problem. Spencer's always welcome."

"We feel the same about Teddy," Robert said. "And we hear you're going to be in the neighborhood. Last time he was here, Teddy just couldn't stop talking about the fact he and Spencer were going to be neighbors soon."

"We're excited about it too. It'll probably be a little while before we move in," Fitz said.

"Is that your house on Merrywood the one with the renovations underway?" Anne asked.

"Our house is on Merrywood, but we've not started renovations yet."

"Oh. Because there's a white brick house on Merrywood, and they had renovations start just a few days ago. And I tell you, it is as loud as it can be around here," Robert said.

_That's odd_, he thought. _Our house is white brick. _

"Well it's not us," he said confidently. "I should get going though."

"Okay. We'll bring Teddy back home and save you a trip," Anne said, as Fitz departed and quickly hopped in his car.

"Great. See you soon," Fitz responded.

Sheer curiosity got the best of him as he pulled out of their driveway. He took a few turns in the neighborhood to see their house. His heart raced and his mouth went dry when he pulled up. A huge, blue dumpster for waste materials sat in his yard along with large piles of wood.

"What the hell?" he said aloud, quickly picking up the phone to dial his wife.

* * *

**AN: This was a long one. It starts with Olivia at the airport. Her mom tries to offer some advice on the house. Olivia is a bit conflicted about if and when to tell him about the house and the baby. She tries to tell him, but fails. The party is a success. Jon and Fitz make up. Them making up was quite simple. You fight with siblings. In some families people hold grudges and in other's they just move on. I wanted Fitz and Jon to just move on since they both messed up. However, it appears that there may be something more that we don't know about Jon and Mellie. Karen's goodbye is bittersweet like goodbyes go. No worries for people who are into Karen in this story. That is NOT the last we will see of her. I love writing her, so there will most definitely be more of her even in Thailand. **

**And the biggie is the reveal of the renovations. I knew Spencer would be the catalyst of the conflict a few chapters back when they revealed to Teddy that he would be living close to Spencer. It felt like the most organic way without Olivia copping out and just telling him. We will pick up right where this leaves off next chapter. Any guess on how Fitz might react? Thoughts on the happenings of this chapter in general? Let me know! **


	25. The Fight

**AN: Because cliffhangers aren't that fun, here's the next chapter. There's very strong language in this chapter.**

**UPDATED AN: SO SORRY FOR THE DOUBLE EMAILS. I AM APPARENTLY THE WORST AT TRYING TO UPDATE CHAPTERS. I tried to update it, but ended up adding a new chapter. There is no chapter 26 yet! Just 25! **

* * *

Fitz impatiently waited for his wife to pick up the phone, but he knew after the fifth ring she wouldn't. He sighed as he clutched his cell phone. He normally didn't leave her voicemails, but this felt too urgent not to.

"Liv, it's me. I was just dropping off Teddy at Spencer's. I drove by our house, and there looks like there's construction going on. Give me a call back when you get this," he left in a message. He hung up the phone and hurriedly pulled into their driveway trying to be careful of the materials scattered about. He didn't have the house key, but he needed to see what was going on. He walked around the side of the house to look through a window. When he couldn't make out anything, he moved to the front of the house, pressing his hands against the window as he peered inside. He couldn't see much, but he was stunned to see walls and hardwood flooring removed from their living room.

_What is going on here_, he wondered.

Confused, he went back to his car, hopped inside and speedily drove home. He called Olivia once more on the drive, but she didn't answer. By the time he reached their driveway, fifteen minutes later, he had grown even more confused as he contemplated the state of their new home. Their home was completely deconstructed. How could that possibly happen? There was no way Olivia could know about this.

He quickly entered his home and called out to his wife. "Honey," he yelled, but didn't get an answer.

"Livvie," he said as he marched up the stairs. "Liv," he called more sternly.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Olivia crept out of Charlotte's nursery. She put her finger to her lips to wordlessly quiet him and pulled them from the hallway to their bedroom.

"What, honey?" she asked, confused by his tone.

"Is she asleep? Why are you putting her down so early?" he asked as he looked at his watch. It was a little early for her nap.

"She's not feeling too well. Her medicine is making her drowsy. But what's going on? Why are you in such a tizzy, babe?" she asked. She fixed a few stray hairs and pecked his lips, hoping to calm him down.

"I was dropping off Spencer, and Bob and Anne mentioned renovations happening on the street where our house is."

Her stomach dropped as she listened to him. _Fuck_, she thought to herself. She knew where he was going with his statement even before he finished. From the scared, blank expression on her face, he knew that she knew where he was headed. That fact alone surprised him.

"Liv, what's going on with the house? There's a dumpster in the yard. I tried to go inside, but I didn't have my key. I looked in the windows, and there's a full renovation project underway. The walls and floors are completely gone. What the hell is going on there?"

"Where's Teddy?"

"He's at Spencer's. He asked if he could play for a while. I said yes, and then immediately went to check out our house. It doesn't even look like the same place."

"Shit," she muttered. She covered her forehead with her hand and started to pace the length of their bedroom.

"Olivia, seriously."

"Okay. Please just sit down," she said as she turned to face him.

"No. Just tell me what's going on."

"I will, but I just need you to take a seat. You're towering over me, and it's making me nervous."

"My standing beside you is making you nervous? Liv, what is going on?"

"So I decided…I had Marcus…You know how we decided to pause the renovations for a while?"

"Yes. That's what I thought we were doing until I went there."

"I had Marcus continue with them."

"Come again."

"I wanted to surprise you with a new home. I didn't want to stress you out with renovations, but we really need a new home, so I figured I would have it done, and you wouldn't have to know about it until it was complete."

Shocked didn't begin to cover his emotion. He honestly couldn't tell if she was pranking him. All of this seemed to be crazy to be real. "Are you being serious right now?" he asked.

"Don't be mad. I just thought this was the best solution. We could have our dream home, and you wouldn't have to deal with the stress of renovation."

"So you are being serious?"

"Yes."

"WHAT. THE. FUCK, Olivia!" he bellowed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long at all. I met the crew on Friday and they started demolition that same day. They've been working on it for a few days max."

"How long did you think you could keep this up without telling me?"

"I was going to surprise you, but I didn't think about Spencer."

"This is not a surprise. This is lying, being sneaky, and hiding pertinent shit from your husband."

He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "I am so unbelievably confused right now. I don't even know where to start."

"I know this might come as a shock, but I figured it would be a lot for you to take on, so I wanted to handle it by myself."

"And how in the world would you be able to handle an eight week renovation by yourself?"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to imply, but…" she started calmly. "Fitz, we hired contractors. They're obviously doing the bulk of the work. I was just overseeing the project."

"We were supposed to do this together."

"We did the designs together. Nothing about this place should come as a total shock to you. The only difference is the timeline has been moved up. We get to live in it sooner than we planned."

"How could you possibly think this was something that you could keep from me? You seriously thought that you could _surprise_ me with a renovated house?"

"Yes!" she said defensively.

"That is quite possibly the most absurd thing I've heard in a long time. Don't you think I would have noticed invoices or money missing from our account? Did you not think there was a possibility of me taking my son to his best friend's house? He lives in the same damn neighborhood."

"I didn't think about the Spencer thing. It slipped my mind. And the money thing. I had the invoices sent to my work. I was paying for it with my account," she said honestly.

"You were paying for it?"

"Yes."

"With your money?"

"Yes! Is that really so hard to believe? Why is that so shocking to you?"

"Because quite frankly I don't see the difference in us living in a house that I paid for and you paying for renovations for a home for us to live in. If the entire point was to have something that belonged to _both_ of us, something that we _both_ contributed to, how does it make any sense for you to pay for it?"

"Fitz, I just figured you could just…I don't know…give me half when it was done. And we bought the home together, remember? It's not the same thing."

"It is."

"IT'S NOT!"

"I honestly can't believe you."

"Honey, I thought it would be a good thing. I thought if you didn't have to know about it, you'd be less stressed out."

"No. No. There is no possible way you could think that I wouldn't find out about this. It makes no sense. You wanted to have renovations underway, so that when something bad happened, when it became too overwhelming for you, when I somehow found out about it, I couldn't be too mad because the house would be close to being finished."

"That is not true!"

"You know for someone so smart I can't believe you're acting like such a dumbass."

"Fitz!" she scolded.

"Do not '_Fitz'_ me. No. This is outrageous. It's stupid as fuck and completely outrageous. We are supposed to make decisions together. We decided as a couple to wait, and you took it upon yourself to carry through with renovations even though we both agreed that it was for the best that we wait. I just cannot believe you. I honestly can't believe you right now," he said with his voice getting louder every phrase.

"Honey, I know you're upset. But I thought…"

"No. You didn't think. If you were using even the smallest piece of your brain, you would have realized that this was a crazy idea."

"I just thought I could alleviate some stress."

"No. You thought you could get your dream home when you wanted it. Because everything has to be your way apparently. Because compromise is something that is foreign to you. Because you're an impatient, petulant child who has to get what she wants."

"Fitzgerald! That is enough. I am your wife!"

"Spouses act as partners. We're supposed to be a team. But you're a coach. You're a dictator. You call the shots. And I'm just supposed to listen and give you whatever you want. And I have done that gladly for a long ass time, because I love you, but I'm not going to be your fool anymore."

"Fitz, this is not what this is, and you know it. I wouldn't have done it if I thought you would be this upset. I thought you would appreciate the surprise. I thought you would be pleased with the end result. And I know you're shocked to be finding out in the way that you are. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But I'm not hiding anything from you. I've considered you this entire time. We _are_ a team."

"Teams don't act like this, Liv. I wanted one thing. One thing in this entire relationship, and you couldn't give it to me. You had to have this house so badly what I wanted, what I needed wasn't important enough."

"It's not just about the house Fitz. I thought I was saving you stress."

"You know what this is? What we're doing right now? It's stressful. So you haven't saved me shit."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. Maybe I didn't think it through, but I had good intentions. We need a bigger house. We wanted something that was ours. I thought this was the best solution," she said, trying to approach him. She reached out to him, but he swatted her hand away before she could touch him.

He shook his head and stared at her in disbelief. "You are quite possibly the most selfish person I have ever met. I don't even know who you are right now or who you've become."

"Selfish? I'm selfish? Me taking on stress for you? Me trying to keep your anxiety at bay is selfish? Right. Okay. Please don't be dramatic."

"What you did was beyond selfish. You put a house over our marriage."

"You are blowing this way out of proportion. I did not put a house over our marriage. What are you talking about? I made a decision. A decision I thought was best for you and our family. Everything I have ever done for you has been with your and our family's best interest in mind. So don't act like I'm some horrible person for wanting to give our family the space that it needs, for wanting to save you some stress, time and energy."

"Honestly, not even Mellie would have tried to pull some shit like this."

Shocked by his comparison, she recoiled. She was officially angry. "You need to get a grip. Do you hear yourself right now? You're complaining because your wife is renovating a million dollar home for you. I don't have time for your First World problem bullshit. You know what most people would say? 'THANK YOU.' If I did this for Edison, I would have gotten a thank you and a half way decent screw out of it. So stop acting like I committed some monstrous, felonious act by doing this. It was the best decision for our family."

"You cannot be the sole person making decisions for our family! It's not about the fucking house, and you know it. It's about you going behind my back and making major decisions for both us. It's about you obviously not valuing what I want and what I need EVER. So you're right. Maybe Edison wouldn't have cared. But he treated you like shit and didn't give a fuck about you. And for you to stand there self-righteously acting like this is the best decision for us is completely idiotic. Now, I'm going to have add this to the many things I have to deal with. On top of two college aged children and two kids under the age of nine, running two offices with multi-million dollar accounts, _you_ and my fucking health, I'm now going to have to make sure this house is completed on time and on budget, because knowing your ass, you'd blow the budget because you have to have every single fucking thing on earth you want. Oh and let's not forget, I'll have to make sure _this_ house is packed and ready to be listed because you're in such a huge fucking hurry to get us out of a perfectly livable home."

"You done? Because I have had about enough of this. You're not the only one who's busy here. I mean seriously, do you think you're a single dad? Just some regular old, Danny Tanner, single dad just doing it on his own?"

"Cut the shit, Olivia."

"I'm being serious! Don't act like you're doing this by yourself. I'm the one who keeps this house together. _Me_. I'm the one up at 5:30 packing lunches and making sure your children are dressed and fed. I'm the one making sure kids are at scheduled play dates. I go to basketball practices and games. I'm the one scheduling conference calls with lawyers to make sure your children are safe and protected. It's me who's throwing birthday parties, graduation parties, going away parties for the kids. I schedule doctor's appointments. I'm the one booking flights to make sure your children can see you. That would be me. And I do it with pleasure. And then I go to work where I run two of the busiest bakeries in this damn city. And then I come back here and have dinner ready for you. Oh and on top of that, I make sure I look presentable and desirable for you so that you can fuck me at the drop of a hat. So I'm sorry your life is just such a hassle. It's just so tough being you. Get the fuck out of here, Fitz."

"Your bitchiness right now knows no bounds, and your stupidity is blowing my mind."

"Fitz, I will be whatever is you want me to be. But you have one more name to call me before I completely lose my shit."

"Oh you haven't lost it already? Because quite frankly everything about this situation shows that you have reached peak levels of lunacy. You're fucking ridiculous."

"You think you can say whatever you want to say to me. You think that because you're angry, regardless of how right or wrong you are, you get a fucking pass. You think you can talk to me or anybody else for that matter any way you want to. You think that you can speak before you think and apologize later. Well listen to me when I tell you, it is not happening today. I understand that you are angry, but I will not tolerate your name calling and your utter disrespect."

"You of all people do not get to talk about respect. You are the epitome of disrespectful right now. You have no regard for me, what I think or feel, or our marriage. Do you even want to be married to me? Is this something you enjoy?"

"None of that is true. And of course I want to be married to you. What kind of question is that?"

"It's an honest question because right now I can't tell. You don't value me, and you value our marriage even less. I don't know what to do," he said in a broken, shaky voice." "Damn it!" yelled, clapping his hands together, trying to get his emotions and thoughts intact. He had only scratched the surface with things he wanted to say to her, but he was too angry and too hurt to think properly.

"I can't even look at you right now. If you want to live in that house so badly, since it's so important to you, just live there. I don't want any part of it. And you can take that however the hell you want to, Olivia. I don't give a fuck."

She chuckled and then scoffed. "You better choose your words wisely. Is that what you want? You want me to leave? You don't want me here?" she asked in a broken voice.

He didn't say anything. He stared at her coldly waiting for her to make a move. When he didn't say a word, she took his silence to be his answer. She moved to her closet, grabbed a suitcase and furiously threw belongings in there.

His heart raced as he watched her pack. This was not what he wanted, but he was so angry he could barely think straight. He wanted them happy and normal, not with tension so unbearably high he was too paralyzed to speak. When he caught her grabbing Charlotte's co-sleeper his heart raced. This was most definitely not what he wanted.

"You can't take her," he said nervously.

She ignored him and finished packing her belongings.

"You're not taking her. Just stay here! Don't take her."

"I don't know what you want. All I can tell you is that I did this for you not in spite of you. I'm not a villain, and I really hate that you've made me feel this way."

"You're not the victim here so don't try to turn the tables."

"I'm not. I'm speaking the truth. You literally just told me that you wanted me to live there, so that's what I'm doing. You will not hurt me the same way twice. So get the fuck out of my way," she said angrily.

"Please don't take Charlotte. We're angry, but… We're not doing this again." he said, moving to reach out for her.

"Don't put your hands on me!" she yelled. He stepped away from her with his hands up. But then he quickly picked up her suitcase and dumped the contents on the bed.

She sighed in frustration and moved to leave the room. He successfully blocked her attempts to leave, careful not to touch her, standing in the door frame.

"Fitz, get out of my way. Please."

"Olivia, don't leave with our daughter."

"I'm doing what you suggested. We need time to think. I can't do that here. So move.

"I won't let you take her."

Olivia recoiled and cocked her head to the side. "I'm not Mellie. She may be dumb enough to let you bully her into getting the custody agreement you want, but that's not me. I'm taking Charlotte with me, and that's the end of it. This is how this works. You can see her tomorrow. Get your fucking head straight."

Her scowl was deadly and her tone was harsh. He stepped away from her and let her leave the room. She was shaking and could barely breathe. She didn't understand how things escalated this far. She was nauseous for the fifth time today, but tried to hold it down. She went to Charlotte's nursery and found her baby girl yawning and looking around her crib. She stepped beside it and looked down, waiting to get Charlotte's attention. When Charlotte finally noticed her, she squirmed with delight.

"Hi my beautiful girl. Are you feeling a little better?" she asked quietly. Charlotte extended her arms wanting to be picked up with a huge smile on her face. A nap was clearly not happening for her. She picked her up and carried her around the room to gather her essential belongings. When she was finished in Charlotte's nursery, she went back to her and Fitz's bedroom.

Charlotte's coos and babbling eased her nerves enough to gather a few belongings from their bedroom. Fitz wasn't present, and she was halfway relieved. She quickly repacked her suitcase and left the bedroom. With her hands full she carefully made her way down the stairs. She looked around the foyer to see if she could spot Fitz, but she didn't. She sighed and left the home. She was moving in slow motion as she threw her belongings in the car and buckled Charlotte in her car seat. The reality of the situation finally hit her as she climbed into the driver seat and buckled up. She burst into hysterical tears, hyperventilating as she realized the damaged that had been done. Needing someone to help her make sense of it, she called her mother as she sat in the drive way, trying to compose herself enough to drive.

"Hello?" her mother answered. Just hearing her voice through the car's Bluetooth speaker helped her settle down. But she didn't know what to say or where to start.

"Liv," her mom called out.

"Mom, I just messed up. I think I just ruined my marriage."

* * *

**AN: I would categorize this fight as pretty explosive. Interestingly, I wrote this chapter before I wrote the previous one and worked backwards. Most of yall saw this type of blow up coming a mile away. It felt inevitable. From her point of view, she sees her decision as just as a house. She had good intentions and truly thought she was acting selflessly by taking on more stress by doing renovations herself. She may have been naive, but she was acting with good intentions. He obviously sees it as more than a house, an act of deception. Still a few things left unsaid. He still has no idea she's pregnant. They both crossed some lines, but they're angry. Perhaps when they settle down, they'll actually hear each other. Can you see Olivia's point of view? Was Fitz's anger warranted? Was Olivia's? Any guess on what happens next?**

** To those that are worried that I'm going to split them up. Here's what I can tell you. I've already written a divorce, and I don't really have plans to write another one. But how they will find their way back to each other, I just don't know yet. In any case, let me know what you think! **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Because I have the world's longest layover, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

"Mom, I just messed up. I think I just ruined my marriage."

"What?" Maya asked, totally confused by what was going on.

"He found about the renovations. And we just had a…we've never fought like that before."

"Okay. It's okay. Where are you?"

"In the driveway."

"Olivia, get off the phone, and go back in the house and talk to your husband like an adult."

"You're right. You're right. Is it too early to blame pregnancy hormones, because I don't even feel like myself."

"Just go back inside, and talk to your husband. Call me back if you need anything."

"Aright," she said before abruptly ending the call.

She hopped out of the car and grabbed Charlotte and headed back inside.

"Fitz," she called as she stepped through the door. She walked through the living room and kitchen and didn't find him. She went to his office where he was seated with a glass of scotch behind his desk.

"Fitz, can we not do this? Can we please not do this?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you in front of my daughter."

"Fitz…"

"Don't!" he interjected.

"Just listen to me!"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well I do! I want to talk to you."

"I no longer care what you want."

"What does that mean? What are you saying?"

"I'm not ready to talk to you. I just want to relax. My chest is tight and my head is pounding."

She tried to approach him to make sure he was okay physically.

"Don't!"

"Please."

"Stay. Or go. Do whatever it is you want to do. But I just need some time away from you so that I can think. So can you please leave my office?"

"Fine. I'll be in Kent."

She left his office without a second thought with Charlotte on her hip. When she settled Charlotte and herself in the car, she quickly realized that Kent wasn't a real possibility with the kitchen completely gutted. Needing some semblance of a kitchen with an infant, she opted for a suite at the W.

* * *

His head was spinning and his heart was breaking. Fitz couldn't wrap his mind around their situation. He regretted some of the words that hastily left his mouth, but he was certain that he'd never been more furious with her. She hadn't been gone a full two hours before a string of text messages poured into his phone.

**Olivia: I should have told you about the renovations. **

**Olivia: I should have done what we agreed upon. **

**Olivia: Please say something! **

_Fitz: I want to see my daughter tomorrow._

**Olivia: You will see her. I would never keep you from her. **

_Fitz: Like you're doing right now? _

**Olivia: I'm not keeping her from you! You told me to leave! She goes where I go. I'm her mother. I have to nurse her. You know this. Be reasonable! **

_Fitz: And I'm her father. I want to see her tomorrow._

Olivia went from concerned and horrified by her part in their argument to completely pissed off. His lack of communication and refusal to talk infuriated her. She threw her phone on the bed unwilling to reply. She stared at her daughter who was comfortably sleeping on the bed. She kissed her, wishing some of her carefree innocence could rub off on her.

* * *

An hour later, after contemplating her side of things and trying to work out his emotions, he felt more able to talk. He was able to pinpoint his feelings. He knew what he needed to say. But he wanted to say them on her terms not his. He carefully sent her text, hoping that she would respond in kind.

_Fitz: I feel like you've disregarded my feelings. I feel like you think my opinion is less important than yours. I want a level playing field where we both are able to contribute our feelings and have them valued._

**Olivia: Oh so you're ready to talk now? **

_Fitz: I'm just being honest. _

**Olivia: I've been thinking too. Do you remember the night we got engaged?**

_Fitz: Of course. _

**Olivia: That sweet older couple told us not to be each other's punching bag. I feel like I'm your punching bag. **

_Fitz: I have NEVER abused you. _

**Olivia: When we fight, when you're angry, you say very hurtful things. And it can't just go away with an apology, some act of contrition. It's not okay to call your wife a bitch or selfish or absurd or a lunatic or whatever other hateful stuff spewed from your mouth. **

_Fitz: I was upset._

**Olivia: AGAIN, not an excuse. **

_Fitz: I support you. I treat you like a queen. I respect you. I admire you. I would do anything, ANYTHING for you. _

**Olivia: Your level of respect is questionable**

**Olivia: Why are we doing this through texts? We're adults. Just let me call you. Or I can come back and we can talk face-to-face.**

_Fitz: I wish it were that easy._

**Olivia: It is that easy. **

_Fitz: When I look at you, and I see you crying or I hear your shaky voice, it shatters my heart. I just want to talk to you without feeling like a monster. _

**Olivia: This is crazy. How did we get here? We used to be able to talk to each other. What happened? **

_Fitz: I can't answer that. All I can tell you is how I feel. And I feel like you discount my thoughts. You have to be in control of everything, including my thoughts and opinions. I'm starting to feel like I don't have a say or a voice. I feel like I'm slowly suffocating in this relationship. _

**Olivia: Wow!**

_Fitz: That's all you have to say? _

**Olivia: I just wasn't aware that you felt this strongly. It's wild to me because I always ask how you feel, and I try so hard to get your input in any major or minor decision from work to the kids. I always ask for your input. **

_Fitz: Maybe you ask, but you don't need it. I could tell you what I think, and you would do the opposite if you don't agree with me. _

**Olivia: I don't feel like that's true. **

_Fitz: It is. I can think of so many examples. Hiring the nanny, the Nanny Guidebook, inviting Jon to the party without talking to me. You would have snuck and taken my daughter to have an abortion behind my back, knowing how I feel about the issue, if she hadn't fessed up._

**Olivia: Seriously, Fitz? We've already worked all of those things out. How are those situations remotely relevant? **

_Fitz: I'm not still upset about those things, but they're just countless examples of how you don't care about what I think. You care about what you think. This house is the ultimate example. _

**Olivia: K**

_Fitz: Real mature, Liv. I tell you how I feel, and this is how you respond? Case in point. _

**Olivia: I just don't see the point of rehashing old shit and making me take the blame. And to be honest, I guess I'm just so angry with you, Fitz. You can't say the things you say to me. You can't compare me to your ex in one breath and then continue to spout bullshit at me like I'm someone you hate and expect me to be okay. That isn't love. But here's what I can say. I'm sorry for renovating behind your back. It was an ill conceived plan. That much is true. But I promise you, I didn't do it so that I could have my way. I honestly thought that by taking this on I would be helping our family. I thought you would be pleased. **

_Fitz: I don't think you understand. I was looking forward to doing renovations when we BOTH had the time and energy, the stamina to handle it. So that when you wanted to contemplate décor, I wouldn't be distracted with work and the kids and my health. I wanted to be able to give it my full attention with you by my side. Yes, we have contractors, but I envisioned having more of a say during the process. Maybe taking the kids and helping with demo. Perhaps installing light fixtures or painting together. It's OUR home. I feel like you stole that from me. Not only that, you genuinely don't see the problem in going behind my back. For you it's just a house. It's YOUR house. For me, it shows a lack of faith in me. You don't trust that I know what's best for our family, too. _

**Olivia: I do trust you. I trust you with everything. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I want to say that I get it. I want to say that I understand, but I don't understand how me trying to build a home for you out of nothing but love can be turned into some act of betrayal. I want to try to understand. But right now I guess I'm just too angry. I hate the way we fight. I hate that we bring out the worst in each other. It shouldn't be this way. I think you were right. We just need space.**

* * *

_**Two days later... **_

"Liv, I can't figure out this cake. It looks too old lady-ish. I need your eye," Abby said.

Abby was working side by side with her boss for the first time in weeks. Normally, Olivia didn't have time to actually make cakes, but today she needed the distraction. Baking was one of the only things that was keeping her from bursting into tears. The past two days could only be described as miserable. She couldn't sleep not even in a luxury hotel suite. Dealing with Charlotte in a comparatively smaller space was next to impossible. She didn't have an appetite, but she was force feeding herself to keep her growing baby nourished. She had yet to tell her husband about her pregnancy. She refused to let something so joyous be tainted by harsh words and stupid actions.

Even if she wanted to tell him she couldn't. Their schedules the past two days just didn't permit it. Since most of Charlotte's things were at his home and Shirley was accustomed to nannying there, she dropped Charlotte off at the house early in the morning. She wanted to give him time with her. She also wanted him to know how it felt to take care of two small children while trying to keep a house in order. She worked late, trying to avoid their situation, and picked up Charlotte in the evenings. It had only been forty-eight hours, and this arrangement was starting to wear on her. She saw Fitz long enough to drop Charlotte off before she quickly left. She knew this arrangement couldn't last much longer. Eventually she would have to go back home and gather more belongings. They would have to decide what they doing not only with each other, but their homes. Divorce didn't seem like a viable option for her, but neither did staying in their relationship the way it was currently. Her head was spinning as she tried to process the state of her marriage.

Abby looked over to her boss when she didn't get a response. "Liv," she called again. "Hello. Is anybody home?" he asked, waving a hand in her face.

Finally taken out of her thoughts, Olivia looked up. "What? Sorry. I was thinking."

"This cake. Something about it is off."

Olivia inspected it quickly and pointed to the design. "The piping is wrong. The latticework is too elaborate. It needs to be cleaner on the second layer," she said.

Abby examined the cake and quickly heeded her suggestions. "What's up with you?" Abby asked. "Is everything okay?"

Before she answered Megan, one of her newest employees, entered the kitchen carrying a vase of roses.

"What is that?" Abby asked.

"Liv, these just came for you," Megan replied. "Where do you want them?"

A little surprised, she looked around the kitchen, before realizing that her office was the only place for them. She wondered who they were from. Perhaps a client was thanking her for a cake, which occurred occasionally. Perhaps they were from her husband. That seemed unlikely considering how angry he was at her.

"Just put them on my desk."

"Okay, but I don't think they're all going to fit."

Not understanding the issue, Olivia shook her head. "It should be fine. My desk is clear."

"Okay," Megan reluctantly agreed and placed the vase on her desk.

To Olivia's surprise, Megan came back moments later holding two more vases of roses and walked them back to her office.

"Megan, what the hell?" she asked, entering her office to figure out what was going on. She read the card and rolled her eyes.

_I'm sorry_, the message read. She knew immediately they were from Fitz. She appreciated the gesture, but roses just couldn't fix this.

"You said put them on your desk."

"How many are there?"

"You might one want to come up front."

Olivia walked with Megan to the front of the shop. When she opened the door, she was met with nine more vases filled with a dozen roses.

"Oh my god," Olivia said, shaking her head. Thinking quickly, "Remove the message cards and put these on tables as center pieces," she said, not knowing what to do with them all.

Megan quickly removed all of the cards without reading them and handed them to her boss before placing each vase on a table.

Olivia took the cards and went to her office, closing the door behind her. She thumbed through the cards, realizing that each one said something different. She smiled and shook her head.

**I'm sorry.**

**Really sorry.**

**I should have listened to you.**

**I shouldn't have called you names.**

**You're my best friend.**

**I do respect you.**

**You're not my punching bag.**

**You're brilliant.**

**You're beautiful.**

**You're thoughtful.**

**Let's just go back to a few days ago**

**Because you're my world**

She cried reading the last card, feeling so conflicted. She was still so angry with his words, but it was so hard to stay mad when he did stuff like this. She was starting to understand his point of view more and more each day, but he still hadn't apologized and that infuriated her. Now, he was apologizing and that still didn't make the hurt go away.

Trying not to be stubborn, she picked up her office phone and called his cell phone. To her frustration, he didn't answer. She called his office phone, but he didn't answer. She called his assistant, Marsha, knowing she would answer.

"Marsha Stevens. How can I assist you?"

"Marsha, it's Olivia."

"Oh! Hi, Mrs. Grant."

"Hi. I was just calling to speak to my husband. Is he around?"

"He's actually in a meeting for the next few hours. Do you want me to pull him out?"

"No. No. Don't worry about it. I'll call later. Thanks," she said and hung up the phone.

Frustrated she groaned, leaning back in her office chair, covering her face with her hands. She just wanted to talk to her husband. She desperately just needed to talk. They had iced each other out for two days too long. They needed to get to the bottom of this. Wanting to simply work this out, she smiled as an idea came to her.

* * *

Fitz rushed out of his meeting completely exhausted. He felt like he hadn't slept in days, and the expansion was only making matters worse. He just found out that he would have to fly to Atlanta the next morning. All he wanted was some semblance of normal. Everything was out of whack, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep going at this pace. He settled into his office, closing the door behind him, taking a seat behind his chair, and trying his best to harness his breathing. He looked at his work phone and saw that he had a missed call from a private number. His heart raced, knowing that it could be Olivia calling from her office phone. There was no message and know way of knowing for sure. He called her office phone to see if it was her, but she didn't answer. He looked for his cell phone, but then quickly remembered he left it at home. He had been so frazzled between getting Charlotte ready before Shirley arrived and making sure Teddy was dressed, fed, and taken to school on time. This wasn't his first rodeo. He knew how to take care of his children, but when his brain was focused on his relationship, it was hard to function.

He just needed to know if Olivia got the flowers and if she liked them. He was still so angry with her and her inability to fully understand his point of view, but he knew he allowed his hurt to take it too far. When he read her text saying that she felt like his punching bag, he was shaken to the core. He never wanted her to feel like that, and he was embarrassed that his words did that her. At the same time, he could not understand how she could think that he was angry with the house itself. It was the principle of the matter and everything that the house represented. To him, Olivia was near perfect. She was the ideal spouse in almost every sense of the word, but her flaws were big enough to ruin a marriage. His flaws were enough to ruin a marriage. He recognized that. So was it possible for them to have a happy, healthy marriage, he contemplated. She was type-A, and he could be vengeful when hurt. They were both willful and could be stubborn. He honestly didn't know how he could be with someone who had so little regard for the things that mattered to him. Regardless, they needed to find some common ground. But trying to reconcile the qualities that made him fall in love with her with the characteristics that made him want to stay far away from her was proving to be too difficult.

A knock on the door took him out of his complicated thoughts. "Come in," he said trying to hide his broken voice.

Marsha and his receptionist entered carrying two huge boxes.

"These just came for you," Marsha said. "Where do you want them?"

He looked around his office and pointed to two work tables.

"Point them on my graphics tables. Thanks."

They placed the boxes down and left the room. He stood and walked over to the tables, confused by the contents of the box. He smiled when he saw opened the first box. His heard pounded when he opened the second box.

_I forgive_ _you_ was spelled out on his favorite red velvet cupcakes. _I'm sorry,_ _too_ was placed on the second box of buttercream cupcakes. His heart warmed just having a piece of her in his office. He missed her. He hated their situation. He went back to his desk and picked up the phone, dialing the main line of the bakery.

"Can I speak to Olivia? It's her husband," he said when he recognized Megan's voice.

"Just a second, Mr. Grant."

He waited for a few minutes before his wife's voice came on the line.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi,"

They allowed silence to fill the call, neither knowing what exactly to say. There was too much to be said and far too much that had already been said.

"I just wanted…" "I got your…" they said at the same time and chuckled.

"You go," she said.

"I got your cupcakes."

"I got your flowers."

"I think we need to talk."

"We do."

"Have you had lunch, yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Meet me at Jefferson's in fifteen, twenty minutes. Can you do that?"

"I'm still in my work clothes. I've been baking today. Can we go somewhere more lowkey?"

"Meet me at Katy's café?"

"Okay."

"See you soon."

* * *

**AN: Can I just say that it is soooo interesting to read your reviews. Some of you think Olivia's the one being selfish. Some of you think Fitz is the one being selfish. Some of you think they're both the worst. I can honestly say, I'm not trying to demonize either of them. I would argue that they both just have strong wants and desires, and they're not necessarily in line with each other. They're also very passionate, which culminates into explosive fights. But there are also times when they're equally tender with each other. I've gotten so many reviews and PMs saying that this isn't the same version as them from The Bakery. I would say that's partially true. That's a very fair interpretation. One, a lot of their conflict centered around Olivia's baggage in the last story. In this story, I'm dealing with their flaws so the conflict feels more personal. Two, they're in a different stage of their life than in The Bakery, and they just know more about it each other. Most of The Bakery takes place in a span of six months. They didn't know each other like they do now.**

**Someone also noted this in a review, but when you've been in a relationship with someone for a long time, you know all the things to say to hurt them in the worst possible way. And because people aren't perfect or their best selves all the time, they sometimes act selfishly or stupidly or immaturely or hurtfully when their upset. Also, I truly think people have the same fights over and over again. So I have them saying things that they said before in fights or acting in ways that they have previously said they wouldn't. Change comes slow in real life. ****I'm just incorporating some of those human ticks into this story. Just wanted to offer a bit of an explanation for people who are like "WTF. Who are these people?!" I think the characters are asking that same question. LOL!**

**In any case, I love hearing what you guys have to say. It's always interesting and sometimes thought provoking as a writer. I say there's no wrong way to read these characters. But let me know what you think. Their confrontation happens mostly through texts, but they're able to at least be civil and get their feelings out. And they apologized in their typical big gesture ways. It looks like they have a little ways to go, but they're getting there. Next chapter, will pick up at lunch.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I really just want to say or perhaps clarify on the outset that even though I'm trying to write a "real" relationship, I in no way want to imply that their explosive argument is a defining characteristic of real life relationships. Sure, some people argue like that in real life. But so many people don't and never will. Because I'm writing a dramatic story, their fights are heightened. On my part, and I'm sure other FF writers can attest, it's just fun to write those dramatic blow-ups, and I hope they are fun or interesting or compelling, or entertaining to read.**

**I think there's a fine line between what's hurtful and what's abusive as it relates exclusively to emotional and verbal abuse. And that line is different for everyone. Everyone's level of function or dysfunction is relative in relationships. Though I personally wouldn't categorize their fight as abusive, for a whole host of reasons that I would be willing to elaborate on in a different space or PM, I recognize that it may very well cross the line for some readers. Again, NO wrong way to interpret this story, these characters or their actions, but I want to be clear in that I'm writing real emotions and real human characteristics, but with somewhat heightened circumstances and dialogue. I didn't really want to say this because it's FF and in the grand scheme of things, just absolutely not that serious, but I'm also not trying to romanticize abuse, a criticism and argument I've seen quite a lot in regards to the show.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

Fitz was beyond relieved his wife agreed to have lunch with him. He quickly realized how ridiculous that thought was. The fact that they were at the point where Olivia wanting to dine with him was debatable astounded him. Nonetheless, he was happy that she also wanted to talk. As he walked through the halls of his office to leave and meet her, he was stopped by a frantic Lauren.

"Fitz, we've got a major problem," she said in one breath.

"I can't really deal with it right now. I'm on my way out. If it's legal about Bossman Motorboat's logo, tell them the trademark was approved," he said hastily.

"It's not about that."

"I'm sure you can handle it. And if you can't, whatever it is, it can wait," he said, walking around her.

"It's the Barbecue chain in Atlanta. Mr. Jones and his assistant just called. He wants to conference with you in the next ten minutes."

"Damn it," he mumbled inaudibly. "I really don't have time for this. This guy has been up our asses for the last few months," he said with frustration. He quickly remembered his impromptu trip to Atlanta a few months back with Mr. Jones, which caused him to miss Charlotte's nanny interviews. "Tell him I'll be in town tomorrow. We can talk then," he said firmly.

"He has threatened to buy himself out of his contract if you're not on the line."

"Lauren, the same things I would tell him you would tell him."

"He won't listen to me. He wants to talk to you. Last time I tried to talk to him, he called me a 'little lady," and demanded that I get the 'big boys,'" on the phone.

"Tell that sexist asshat he can talk to you or no one at all. Now, I really have to go."

Lauren sighed and shook her head. "Okay. But I don't want to be responsible when he drops us. He brings in $20,000 a month in print billings alone."

Knowing how much of a jerk and a hothead Mr. Jones could be and how horrible Lauren would feel if they actually lost the account, he turned around.

"Fine. Have Marsha get him on the line."

"He's already there."

"Christ," he said before heading back into his office to take the call.

* * *

"Do want a refill?" a friendly, young waitress asked Olivia as she sat alone at a two top table.

"That would be great. Thanks," she responded.

She was on her second glass of strawberry lemonade, seemingly the only drink to soothe her stomach as of late. She checked the time on her phone as she waited for her husband. He was more than a few minutes late. She had been waiting to eat, refusing to order until he was present, but now she was too hungry to wait. Realizing that she had been waiting for thirty minutes, she was starting to get concerned. She sent him a quick text asking him of his ETA.

"I'm ready to order," Olivia said to the waitress when she brought out her refill.

"Okay. What can I get you?" she asked, pulling out a notepad.

"I'll just have a turkey and avocado on wheat with fruit for a side."

"Okay. Is that all I can get for you?"

"That's it. Thank you."

"Great. I'll put this right in for you," she said, picking up the one of two menus on the table.

"Did you still need this one?" she asked, pointing to the second menu in front of her.

"Uh…probably not," she replied.

The waitress took the second menu and left Olivia's table. She looked at her phone again to see if her husband may have responded and was disappointed when he hadn't. She started to become worried that maybe he changed his mind. Perhaps his anger came back and he no longer wanted to meet with her. The thought disappointed her. She hoped that they could put this behind them, but maybe he felt differently now. Her phone rang moments later, and she was immediately relieved to see that it was Fitz's office.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Liv, I got caught up at the office. The jerk at the barbecue chain threatened to drop us if I didn't talk to him."

"Did you get my text?" she asked.

"I left my phone at home. But I can be there in fifteen, twenty minutes depending on traffic."

"Fitz, I can't really wait that long. I have to get back to work soon," she said, trying hard to hide her annoyance.

"Okay. Okay," he said, trying to think fast. "What about dinner tonight? We could do Jefferson's tonight."

"It's so last minute. Karen's not in town. We don't have a sitter."

"I'll call Shirley. I'll pay her double time. Maybe she can stay late with Charlotte and Teddy."

"It's Wednesday. Shirley has Bible study or small group or something at church tonight."

"Maybe Mellie…"

"Mellie is not keeping our daughter!"

"I was going to say take Teddy, and you could get Abby or Quinn to take Charlotte."

"Quinn's scheduled at Westfield tonight. I can ask Abby, but it's so last minute. I don't know if she'll be free."

"Can you just ask, please? We need to talk. I'm trying here."

"If you were trying, you'd be here now."

"If you were trying, you'd wait an extra fifteen minutes for me to get there before leaving."

"I can't take a two hour lunch break because you were too inconsiderate to call me and tell me you would be late. Had you called me, I could have planned for a later lunch."

He sighed in frustration, and she knew they were being ridiculous and petty.

"Can you please just get Abby to watch Charlotte? I'll take care of Teddy," he said, ending their bickering.

"Fine. Jefferson's at 7?"

"That works."

"Okay. See you later."

"Liv."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I had to cancel. I promise I wanted to be there."

"It's okay. See you tonight."

* * *

Fitz made it a point to be at dinner on time. In fact, he was fifteen minutes early. Mellie didn't mind in the slightest keeping Teddy. She saw no problem with it considering he was staying with for the next few days because of Fitz's last minute trip to Atlanta. He was pleased when Olivia left a message with Marsha for him saying that Abby agreed to watch Charlotte.

He waited for her outside the restaurant wanting to be seated together. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. He spotted her walking up to the building. She looked more beautiful than normal in the most effortless way, donning dark blue jeans, brown riding boots and a beige sweater. He knew the boots must have been new. He'd never seen them before. Her hair was different than when she'd dropped off Charlotte that morning. She'd straightened and curled it, letting loose deep waves surround her face. She took his breath away without even trying.

"Hi," he greeted, standing awkwardly with his hands in his pants. He didn't know whether to hug her or keep some distance.

"Hi," she replied, feeling the same awkwardness between them. Normally, they would be holding hands as they entered an establishment. But now, it felt like they were on a first date or a cold business meeting.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asked, opening the door for her.

She simply nodded and smiled before she walked inside. A hostess greeted them and took them to a table at the back of the restaurant. Olivia was thankful for the seclusion. She hoped it would allow them to further clear the air. They took their seats across from each other and didn't have to wait long until their server approached them.

"Hi. My name is Justin, and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"We'll have two glasses of your Merlot."

"One glass. I'll just have water," she corrected.

As the waiter left to grab their drinks, Fitz looked at her suspiciously.

"I haven't pumped yet," she said, using a convenient truth, staring down at her menu with the hopes that he wouldn't see through her. She could feel that this was not the night to share her pregnancy news. She was optimistic about their standing and still imagined surprising him in a memorable way. She also didn't want to distract from their issues.

The waiter quickly returned with two beverages. "Can I get you started with any appetizers?" Justin, asked, placing their drinks on the table.

"I think we're ready to order," Olivia said.

"I'll have a medium filet with asparagus," Fitz started. He looked to Olivia to see if she wanted her usual dish and if she wanted him to order for her. She nodded her head, giving him a sign of approval. "And she'll have the blackened chicken with grilled mixed vegetables," he finished.

"Great. I'll put this right in for you," Justin said before scurrying out of sight.

"Thanks for meeting me," Fitz said, not knowing where to start. "I'm a little…I don't know what to say really," he added.

He paused, and she patiently waited for him to continue, feeling equally clueless about what to say.

He decided to be honest and speak from his heart. He took a sip of his wine and stared at her closely, taking in her every beautiful feature he'd embedded in his memory.

"You mean the world to me. I treasure you. I treasure our relationship. And I'm truly sorry that my words hurt you. I was upset. I was emotional. I was being stupid. And I know that's not an excuse, but…he said and then paused to find the right words. "I will try….I will try so hard to make sure that I never hurt you like that again."

"What exactly are you going to do?" she asked, seemingly unconvinced. She did believe him, but she needed to be assured that they wouldn't fight like that again. It hurt her heart too much.

"I don't know, Liv. In the future, I'll take a step away from the situation. Think clearly, get myself together. And then try to discuss it whatever it is we're upset about. I just want us to get to a place where we can just be honest and open and trust each other," he replied.

"I do trust you," she said.

"Liv, you say that. But then you go behind my back, and I'm trying to understand it, but I don't. If the renovations were that necessary to you, why couldn't you just try to make me see your point of view? Why couldn't you have just told me you really wanted to meet with Marcus and start the project? It makes me feel like you don't trust me or that you're too scared to talk to me or that you just don't care to talk to me and that makes me feel awful."

"And I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I don't trust you or value what you think. That couldn't be farther from the truth. I really want this house. Not just for me, but for us and the kids. A home feels like a foundation. It's our place where the rest of the world doesn't matter. It's a place of comfort. It's a piece of each of us. It will represent our future and our past together. It's a place of stability. I love the idea of it so much that I think I let myself get one-track minded about it. I didn't think about the negative consequences of renovating without you. I was thinking optimistically about the entire project. So the only repercussions I saw were positive. The house would be done, and we could live there. We would have something that's ours. And you wouldn't be stressed. I didn't really think about or process the negative consequences even when they were brought to the forefront by other people. I should have. And I'm really sorry that I didn't. Because hurting you and making you feel like I don't value your desires makes the entire project not worth it to me."

"So where do we go from here. Because I just want to be with you. I just want to be happy and normal where our biggest fight is what we have for dinner. I just want to go back to being us."

"I want that, too. I want it so much, but…I did things. You said things. It feels impossible."

"What are you saying? You're not seriously thinking about…"

"No! No! I just don't know how we can just go back to a few days ago like none of this ever happened," she responded, pausing so that she could keep herself from crying. "I mean, I've been staying in a hotel for past three nights," she said with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes.

"Livvie," he said in an equally broken voice, reaching across the table to grab her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I hate this."

"And I feel like we're just going to be walking on eggshells and tip-toeing around each other," she added.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing."

She raised an eyebrow, confused by his line of thinking.

"Of course I want us to be comfortable around each other. But maybe we need to be more careful and sensitive around each other. I think we've taken each other for granted honestly."

"Maybe we have," she agreed.

Justin interrupted their conversation, bringing out their dinner and refills, both of them mentally noting how quick that seemed.

"Does everything look okay?" he asked when the plates were set down in front of them.

"Everything looks fine," Olivia assured him.

"Can I get you anything else?" Justin asked.

"We're fine for now. Thank you," Fitz replied.

When they were alone again, Fitz let go of her hand so they could eat. Their appetites were both gone. Olivia took a few bites of her chicken, knowing not eating was not option during her pregnancy. They ate in silence for a few moments, before Olivia put her fork down.

"Do you want me to stop the renovations?" she asked.

"I don't know. I honestly just don't know. On the one hand, it's already happening, so it seems counterproductive to have them stop. But on the other hand, the deception of it all just makes it feel tainted. And it just seems so all encompassing. And to that point, I do appreciate you trying to save me stress. I don't know how stress is avoidable with something like this. I'm not sure I have the time to really deal with it, especially with everything going on in Atlanta. I have to leave tomorrow morning. This is one of many trips there will be within the next few weeks. And I don't want you having to deal with it by yourself."

He contemplated it for a moment. " Liv, I promise I do want a house with you. And I do love that one. But let's just take a few days and think about it. Weigh the pros and cons and move forward from there. We can have Marcus and his team keep working on it. We can take a trip over together when I'm back and decide together if we want to move forward. If that works for you."

"Yeah. We can do that."

"Will you come back home tonight?" he asked, meekly.

She paused to think about it. A part of her desperately wanted to return, but another part of her was simply unsure about it. She wasn't confident that it was the right time. Perhaps they needed more space. Maybe he was right. Maybe they took each other for granted. Maybe the space would help them appreciate each other.

"I don't want you staying in a hotel. You need more space, especially with Charlotte. You know…you have to know I didn't mean…"

"I know."

"Just come home. Come home. Whatever issues we have, whatever comes up we need to do it together."

"Okay."

"So you'll come home?"

"Yes."

"I've missed you like crazy, Liv. It's not the same without you. And I want you to know that I recognize all that you do for me, for us, for the kids. I do know what you do. I don't want to ever make you feel unappreciated."

"I don't. You don't make me feel that way," she clarified.

"It's tough with the kids in the morning. I thought I was going to lose my mind this morning. Charlotte wanted to play all morning while Teddy whined about breakfast. He wanted eggs and toast instead of cereal, but I didn't get him up in time enough for that. Then, I forgot to sign his homework last night, and he couldn't find it this morning. It was a mess. Needless to say, I know what you do for us. And you make it seem so easy."

She smiled and responded, "I love doing it. I missed doing it. My days have been completely out of whack not being able to have my morning time with Charlotte and Teddy. I love hearing them laugh and play. I love our family, and I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize it. I just want to build and make us stronger."

"We will be."

"How is Teddy by the way? I've missed my little guy," she said.

"He's great. He'll be with Mellie probably until the end of the week since I'll be in Atlanta."

"And you're leaving tomorrow?" she questioned, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah. I've got to. We're finalizing the deal. And now I have to meet with the CEO of the barbecue chain."

"I wish you didn't have to. It feels like the worst time."

"I know. It's very last minute."

"I know you have to go, but I just feel like we need to focus on us. And we can't do that if you're not in town for the rest of the week."

"I'll try to work something out. I'll come back as fast as I can, but I just have to be there."

"Fitz, I'm going to do my part in keeping your stress levels down. But I need you to do yours. I can't see how flying back and forth between D.C. and Atlanta, worrying about deals and contracts, and accounts and billings is good for you."

"I'm going to do what I can to make it work. I'm going to be responsible. I'm going to take care of myself for you and for the kids. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

Olivia nodded, fully believing him, but still apprehensive about all that he was taking on at work. "Have you talked to Karen?"

"I have. She's unbelievably culture shocked. But she's liking it. She's rooming with a girl from Indiana, and apparently that is an experience in and of itself."

"I'm glad to hear that she got there safely."

"She of course wanted to talk to you, too. And see you and Charlotte."

"I'll have to make sure we're both present the next time she calls."

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked, seeing that she was more or less done with her meal. She looked over at his plate, and he had barely touched it.

"You haven't eaten a thing."

"I just don't have much of an appetite."

She looked at him pointedly not wanting to nag, but needing to push the issue.

"I'll eat before bed I promise," he said confidently.

"Good. Well I'm ready if you are."

He dropped cash on the table, stood and helped her out of her chair. Though there were still wounds and issues that needed to be worked out, they both felt a little better and slightly more assured about their relationship. There was no doubt that they would both fight to make it work. Fitz grabbed her hand to hold as they exited the restaurant, and Olivia could feel butterflies form in her stomach. It was the smallest bit of affection, and it affected her physically.

"Where are you parked?" he asked, looking for her car.

She pointed to her vehicle, which was paralleled parked a few yards away from the restaurant.

"Where are you parked?"

He pointed to the opposite direction. He walked with her to her car and opened the door for her. He wanted to kiss her, but she started the car and buckled up before he had the chance.

"I'll see you in a few. I've got to pick up Charlotte, but I'll meet you at the house," she said and then smiled.

He nodded and lightly tapped on the roof of her car. "Drive safe. See you in a bit," he replied before shutting her door. He watched her pull away, and walked to his vehicle feeling far more upbeat and at ease than when arrived.

* * *

Half and a hour later, Olivia pulled into the driveway of a home that was supposed to feel shared. There was no getting around the fact that it simply didn't. Though dinner went far better than she imagined, it didn't make any of the hurt from their fight go away. She wasn't angry with Fitz, but her feelings were still completely wrecked. She imagined that he felt the exact same way.

She knew Fitz would arrive home before she did, but she lingered a little longer than necessary at Abby's and now in her car. She didn't want to admit it, but a piece of her dreaded returning. It all felt so negative despite their effort in reconciliation. She sat in her car for a moment, trying to get her thoughts together. When she heard Charlotte let out a tired sigh in her car seat, she realized that she didn't have time to procrastinate and needed to get her ready for bed.

With a sleepy Charlotte on her hip, she entered the house. Charlotte went in and out of sleep and could barely keep her eyes open. Her feeding schedule was a little off, but she needed to be fed and dressed for bed. She quietly went up the stairs and entered Charlotte's nursery.

"Are you hungry?"Olivia asked, placing her on the changing table.. She removed Charlotte's black and white polka dotted dress with attached bloomers and her red headband. She changed her diaper and put her in fleece footie pajamas. Despite her sleepiness, Charlotte kicked up legs, wanting to play.

"I thought you were sleepy," Olivia said, kissing her lips before placing in her crib momentarily.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," she explained before leaving the room.

She went to her bedroom and found Fitz sitting on the bed reading on his iPad. "I didn't hear you come in. Are you just getting here?" he asked. He was shirtless in pajama pants. Olivia could feel her knees go weak at the sight of him, but she actively ignored her attraction. It was easy when the room felt abnormally tense.

"I've been here for about ten minutes or so. I'm getting Charlotte ready for bed," she responded as she moved to their closet. The vibe in the room was different. It was jarring to be in the space where things went so nuclear between them. Fitz was different. She felt different. And they could both feel it. She changed out of eyesight from him, getting completely naked and putting on a silk night nightgown.

"I'm just going to feed her and put her down," she said as moved from the closet to the bathroom to wash her hands. "Do you want to join us?" she asked, trying to do something to make it less awkward between them.

He hopped out of bed and followed her to Charlotte's room. They were both so impressed by how well Charlotte did when she was alone. She simply stared up at the ceiling as if she knew someone would return for her. They both smiled at the sight of their daughter in her own little world. Olivia picked her up and couldn't resist kissing her cheeks before sitting down in the glider with her.

"I can't believe she's still wants to nurse," Olivia said, watching her husband take a seat on the small, blush loveseat opposite her.

"Me either, especially since she's starting to eat table food."

"I'm very thankful for it," Olivia said, sliding the strap of her night gown down and helping Charlotte latch on. She stroked Charlotte's ringlets as she fed her.

"How did we get so lucky with her?" Fitz responded as he watched the tender bonding happen between them.

"I don't know. She's just so happy most the time. Even when she's fussy she's happier than most babies. And her little grin. It kills me," Olivia added. "She's going to have your smile. I can already tell."

"Well it will be the one thing that she has from me."

"She has so much of you."

"But more of you."

"She's coming into her own so quickly. I look at her every day and her face just changes. She looks like Charlotte. My beautiful Charlotte Rose," she said, kissing her head.

"She's turning into quite a ham if I've ever seen one," Fitz replied.

"I know! Did you see her at the party?"

"All eyes must be on her. And she does it in such a cute way. She doesn't cry for attention. She wants to make you laugh and smile at her. It's the most precious thing."

Charlotte pulled off much quicker than normal. "Are you done?" Olivia asked. Charlotte yawned in response, and Olivia pulled up her night gown. "I'm taking that as a yes."

She cradled her in her arms and rocked her close to her chest. Knowing how much Charlotte loved to be sang to, she softly hummed one of her favorite jazz standards, "Dream a Little Dream of Me," before singing it to her.

"Sweet dreams, 'til sunbeams find you," she sang quietly, staring down at the most precious being she'd ever laid eyes on.

Fitz got up from the couch and took a knee beside the glider so that he could get a good look at his daughter. He smiled when Charlotte noticed him and gave him a weak grin despite her tiredness. She closed her eyes hearing her mother's voice again.

"Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you," she continued.

"You gotta make me a promise, promise to me," Fitz joined in with her.

"You'll dream a little dream of me," they finished together.

Olivia looked to him, and they could both feel some of the tension between them begin to shift. They gravitated towards each other, both moving in for a kiss. Slowly, their lips glided against each others. Fitz smiled into their kiss realizing that the sparks were still very much present. He missed kissing her, and he could tell by her sigh of relief she missed kissing him as well. She pulled away, biting her bottom lip, with a glimmer in her eye. She could never be desensitized to him. Her body always reacted to him. Blushing, she averted her eyes, giving her sleeping daughter her full attention. She smiled watching her sigh in her sleep.

"She's definitely out," she commented, standing to put her in her crib.

Fitz stood from his spot on the floor and kissed Charlotte while she was in Olivia's arms.

"Night. Night, butterball," he said, kissing her once more.

"Sleep tight, sweet girl," Olivia added, giving her a series of kisses before putting her in her crib.

They quietly left her room, and Fitz wasted no time joining their hands as they walked to their bedroom down the hall.

When they entered their master bedroom, Fitz took Olivia by surprise when he picked her up off of her feet in a bridal carry and gently placed her on his side of the bed. With a smile, she scooted over to make room for him, pushing the covers back as she rested on her side. And with a silly grin, he climbed in and lay on his side to face her. He was elated to have her in their bed again. Unable to temper his excitement and attraction to her, he cupped her chin and planted a thorough kiss on her lips. He quickly deepened it the moment she opened her mouth the slightest bit, slipping her his tongue, fully tasting the lips he had grown accosted to feeling on his.

He slid one hand down her body until he reached her ass and gently caressed her bottom through her silk nightgown. Her skin prickled with goosebumps and her body temperature rose at the contact. As she felt his tongue probe hers, she couldn't believe she went so long without kissing him, especially when he was in such close proximity. In an instant, she remembered the reason. Their fight was now in the front of subconscious. As she kissed him, she heard his insults and saw flashes of his anger in her head.

_Fuck_, she thought to herself. She willed herself to get those images and words out of her head. _Not now_, she tried to tell herself. She wanted to be in the moment, and in a flash she was taken out of it. She wanted to ignore her hurt feelings desperately, especially when he was kissing her, and she was trying to kiss him back, and it felt so good. Her lips stopped moving against his and her eyes brimmed with tears while her thoughts invaded her head. He instinctively moved his kisses from her jaw to her chin to her neck.

She kept her eyes firmly shut, but she couldn't get their fight, his words out of her head even if she tried. Frustrated and pained, her welled tears spilled over, running down her face. Feeling moisture, Fitz looked up and was surprised to find her crying.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

With her eyes still shut, she shook her head.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked, propping himself up so that he could see her face fully.

She didn't say anything as tears slid down her face.

"Does something hurt?" he asked, checking her body to make sure she was physically okay. "Please, Livvie," he said, needing to know why she was so emotional.

She didn't want to say it. How could she tell her husband that his words, his actions, actions she claimed she'd forgiven, wounded her deeply? She tried to find the words, but shed tears instead. She was embarrassed because his lips, his hands felt so good on her body, but his words lingered in her head when they weren't supposed to.

"I think maybe…maybe it's too soon for this," she finally said quietly.

Puzzled, he tried to figure out what she meant.

"I think…I'm not ready," she said, hoping she could keep it at that, half expecting that would be enough. She knew it wasn't.

"Okay. Okay. But ready for what? Us? This?" he asked.

She didn't respond, instead, wiped her tears away.

"Please just talk to me," he said, wanting clarity, stroking her hair and helping her wipe her tears away.

She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I can't…I wish I could get the words…the words you said out of my head, but I can't," she said honestly. "I'm sorry. I do forgive you, but it hurts," she explained while a new wave of tears formed.

His stomach dropped. He felt physically sick as guilt washed over him. He wanted to move away from her to give her space, but he also wanted to hold her close to show her how much he loved her and how sorry he was. He chose the latter, holding her in his arms and squeezing her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," he said, trying to suppress the lump in his throat. He held in her in silence, and to his surprise, she reciprocated his affection, holding him around his torso.

He was crushed and confused. He hated and regretted that he hurt her feelings in any way. At the same time, he was damaged, too. He felt like the bad guy, a bully, but he was deeply upset, too. She not only deceived him, but could barely even see his point of view. Her actions made him feel discounted and untrustworthy. He gave her everything, and it was starting to feel like not enough, and that hurt him to the core. He knew he was wrong in his part of their argument. He knew it wasn't about shifting blame, but as he held her in his arms, there was no way to hide his frustration, pain and disappointment. He felt helpless, helpless that he couldn't take away the pain he caused his wife, helpless that he couldn't remove his own hurt, and disappointed that he couldn't share it without turning the tables. Downhearted and defeated, he simply clung to her, feeling her moisture of sadness slide down his bare chest. He couldn't help but shed a single tear, clueless in how they moved forward.

* * *

**AN: ****I'd just love to know what YOU think about this chapter or any other part of the story. It's complicated, y'all! They try for lunch, but it didn't work out. They have dinner where they gain a little. They put Charlotte to bed (my favorite part) and gain a little more. They return to their bedroom where it looks like they're gaining, but they take a step back. For them and these circumstances, it's not enough to just kiss and make-up. But the good news is we see them trying! He still doesn't know she's pregnant. That will happen soon I promise. Let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

Fitz woke up abruptly in the middle of the night with Olivia on his mind. He had a sheer second of panic, worrying that she left, but the moment passed just as quickly when he felt her clinging to his body. With her head on his chest, she slept with her arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled hearing her breathe and snore lightly, knowing she was deep in sleep. He rubbed her arms up and down to soothe her and felt goose bumps on her skin. She shivered, and he realized that she was likely cold. He pulled her night gown down, which had risen up her thighs and the pulled sheets and comforter over their bodies. He was surprised they could have fallen asleep without anything covering their bodies save their pajamas. She snuggled even closer into his body as he shut eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Three hours later, when Fitz woke up again, he knew that he needed to start his day soon. It was still dark, but he'd yet to pack for his trip to Atlanta the night prior. It was next to impossible when his wife was weeping in his arms, and he was crying on her shoulder. She was the only person able to bring out that level of emotion out of him. She was the only person to see that vulnerable, raw, emotional side of him. It was strangely cathartic for him, releasing not just his anger and frustration, but attempting to genuinely free himself of the hurt he felt, too. He kissed the top of her head, and to his surprise, she shifted in his arms.

"We're pathetic," she said into his chest.

He could tell from her tone that she was teasing, trying her best to make light of their night of tears. She sat up slightly, turning so that she could prop herself up against his chest and face him. She shrugged as he stared at her, not knowing what to say. There was something to be said about spending the duration of the night crying with your spouse, but she was simply left speechless. She woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed, despite her puffy eyes, and relieved to release some of her pent up emotion. Perhaps her pregnancy was a contributing factor, but she couldn't remember the last time she felt so overwhelmed by her feelings.

When he looked at her with a weak smile, all she could see was love in his eyes. He was just as clueless about what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, "Are you feeling okay?" he finally asked, effectively ending their quiet, staring contest.

She nodded and kissed his chest. "I feel okay. I feel better strangely. What about you?"

"Same. I really am sorry, Liv."

"I know you are. I'm sorry, too."

"Let's get out of here. Let's just take that trip to the Keys and get back to us."

She let out a barely audible sigh and scrunched her nose, wishing it were that easy, wishing a trip could simply bring them back together.

"We could just hang out and relax and talk and eat good food and just try to fix everything," he said, feeling her resistance to the idea without her saying a single word.

"But what happens when we come back? And it's quite literally not just fun and sunshine, what happens then?"

"We'll be refreshed. We'll be us."

"But what about everything else? When it's just you and me, we're perfect. We're fine. When you add work and the kids, and our families, and the house, and everything else we have going on, we apparently self-destruct."

"That's not true."

"It feels like it. I don't want to go on a trip and have this amazing time together only to come back trying to work through the same shit and have the same arguments. I don't want that."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to see someone one? Talk to someone?"

"About?"

"Us. Our relationship. Maybe a therapist would help. Do you want that?"

Her heart raced realizing the last person who suggested a therapist was Edison after his affair. There was no way they were at that point. _Are we at that point?_ The thought horrified her. She suddenly felt nauseous, and she couldn't tell if it was morning sickness or the idea that her marriage to Fitz had become similar to her marriage to Edison. She took a deep breath, trying to mentally suppress her stomach pains, and answered truthfully.

"Honestly, no. I don't want some stranger in our business."

"That's not what therapy is."

"It's just…I'm not ruling it out, but it's not something I actively desire for us."

"Well I don't want it for us either, but I will do whatever it takes. Whatever it takes, Liv."

"I will, too. Don't get me wrong, I will go if we need it. But what is a therapist going to tell us that we don't already know?" "Listen to each other. Fight fairly. Compromise your needs and wants. Communicate. Trust each other blah blah blah. We know this stuff."

"Well we apparently do a good job of not being mindful of any of those things."

"It's easier said than done."

"Maybe someone can help us put into action."

"Maybe, but maybe not," she said with a sigh. "It's such an extreme next step to me. We're seeing a counselor after one blowout? Yes, you said hurtful things, and I can admit that I did something really stupid, but can we just try to work it out ourselves?"

"I know we'll try. I know it will be slow, but I just want us to be able to move past this. I'm willing to try it if it will help us move forward. I don't think it's a bad thing."

"I think we just need time. I think I just need time."

Introducing the idea of therapy felt like enough for now. He'd push the issue when they were on more solid ground.

"You know I was going to start packing soon, but the more I think about it the more I realize that I need to be here with you. I want my full attention on us."

She smiled and reached to stroke his hair. "I would absolutely love that, but you don't have to do it. I know how huge this deal is. I know how important it is for you and your company. You're at the finish line. I would almost prefer you just finish it and come back here so that you can focus on us rather than push it off and it be in the back of your mind while we work through our issues.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. And maybe we can take that trip to the Keys after all as a celebration," she suggested.

He pulled her up to him and kissed her gently in response. To his surprise, she reciprocated, but kept it tender. Smiling into their soft kiss, she released his lips at the sound of her alarm. "I need to feed Charlotte, and you need to shower," she said, slowly getting out of bed before helping him on his feet.

* * *

Olivia returned to their bedroom with Charlotte on her hip after feeding her and changing her into a white onesie. She went to her closet and pulled out one of Charlotte's many stationary toys, which were scattered around the house. She placed it in the middle of the room and sat down on the floor.

Packed, showered and almost and now almost dressed, Fitz exited the bathroom wearing a pair of slacks and headed to their closet to find a shirt. Olivia found herself distracted by his physique, but his voice pulled her out of her near lustful thoughts.

"Hi, my beautiful girl," he said. He leaned down and kissed Charlotte before entering his closet.

"Let's show daddy what you can do," Olivia said, moving the toy in front of her, patiently prompting her. Charlotte sat on the floor and looked around the room before quickly becoming distracted by the noise making toy in front of her. She pulled herself up, holding on to her stationery toy, and excitedly pressed buttons, jabbering and squealing in the process.

"Say 'daddy, I can stand by myself," Olivia stated on her behalf. From the closet, he glanced to her and saw her standing. His heart fluttered at her newest development.

Impressed, he moved to her, picked her up and kissed her belly, blowing a raspberry over her onesie.

"Look at you," he said as she laughed in his arms. He brought her inside their walk in closet, and she tugged on every piece of clothing she could reach while he decided on what to wear. She yanked on a crisp navy blue Purple Label button down so hard it fell off the hanger.

"Is that what you want daddy to wear?" he asked, bending to pick up off of the floor. He inspected it and decided on wearing it.

"Thank you for helping me get dressed," he said, leaving the closet. She babbled loudly as he passed her over to Olivia so that he could get dressed. Olivia sat with her on the floor in her lap and passed her a bucket of blocks. She watched as Charlotte took out each block, inspected it, and put it back in the bucket. She could do this for hours and not get bored of it. Olivia knew to treasure these moments because soon it wouldn't be this easy to amuse her.

"Does this look okay?" he asked, pointing to his outfit. He was unsure about the shirt. It didn't exactly go with the brown tie he was planning on wearing.

"Yes. You like great," Olivia complimented, taking in his appearance.

"Courtesy of yours truly," he said, pointing to Charlotte. "Little style icon in the making," he added, sliding on his socks and shoes.

Olivia playfully scoffed and raised an eyebrow."In the making? Please. She's the cutest dressed baby girl we know, and it's not even close."

"I stand corrected," he said, fidgeting with a tie.

"Here," Olivia said, standing with Charlotte to fix his tie.

She passed Charlotte to him, and he lifted his chin so she could assist him. She tied his silk tie and clung to it for a moment, staring up at him longingly. The moment she let go and moved away from him the slightest bit, he used his free arm and brought her back to him. He embraced her tightly before kissing her lips. Keeping it brief, she pulled away. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, savoring the moment of their family embrace. When she opened her eyes, Charlotte, fully imitating her parents' show of affection, kissed her father, drooling in the process.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. But she almost cried when Charlotte attempted to lean over to try to give her a kiss without prompting.

"You're such a sweet girl," she responded, accepting Charlotte's slobbery kiss on the lips. She took her from his arms and hesitantly let go of their embrace.

"I should get a move on so that I can catch this flight."

"Can you say bye to daddy?" she asked, looking at her daughter.

He gave Charlotte an Eskimo kiss and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in a few days, sweet pea," he said while she incessantly babbled.

"Be safe. Text me when you land."

"I will," he replied, hastily grabbing his belongings and leaving the room.

* * *

Though Fitz loved his job, he hated that it was increasingly taking him away from his family. The flight to Atlanta, accompanied by Lauren, was short. She was able to brief him on his major accounts in Atlanta and approve a few new hires for top executive positions in D.C. and Atlanta.

Now, he was in his office clearing his head for the next two meetings he was scheduled to have. The first one was easy. He was actually looking forward to it, but the second would wear on his nerves. He smiled when he saw Lauren approach his office for his first real meeting of the day.

"Come on in," he yelled so that she could hear him. "Take a seat," he said as she entered. From his tone, she knew she should probably close the door behind her. She nervously took a seat in front of him.

"Did you want to go over some talking points before we finalize with Emerge?" Lauren asked, confused by the nature of their meeting.

"No. Actually. We're all set there. Legal has been working around the clock with the expansion."

"Okay. Great."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your performance."

He could see her tense up not knowing what to expect.

"Generally, I think you're doing an amazing job. You're great under pressure. You're a creative, quick thinker. You are dependable."

"Thank you," she replied, still nervous about where the conversation was headed.

"But there are some things I would like to see change."

He watched her become flush and begin to nervously fidget.

"Okay."

"Starting with your pay, I'd like to give you a twenty percent yearly increase."

He smiled when she her mouth dropped. She was not expecting this conversation.

"This is a reflection of your hard work and my belief that you're invaluable to our team."

"Thank you! I really enjoy working with you."

"That's good to hear because I think I can make this even better for you. I'd like to make you the Senior Director of our Atlanta office."

She gasped, unable to hide her surprise.

"I think you can gather the details of what this might include, but to be clear you'd be overseeing most of our departments here except Financial and Legal who will continue to speak directly to me. So that means you'll oversee graphic and design, digital and web development, strategic marketing and projects and planning. It sounds like a lot, but these are things you've been doing in my absence, things you've helped with in D.C. I feel confident if you can handle D.C. as smoothly and efficiently as you've done, there's no doubt you can handle Atlanta. Of course, we've got this expansion with Emerge underway, and I certainly won't leave you hanging there. We will spearhead it and make sure it has a firm foundation before I give you the reigns here completely."

"I don't know what to say. I'm…I'm very appreciative of the opportunity."

"I want to give you some time to think about it. I've learned during my absence that the wheels keep turning here because of people like you. I'd just like to make it official. Of course, if you took the job, I'd increase your yearly pay by 45%. If you decline, you will still keep the 20% increase. That won't go away. But of course, if you take it, you'd have to relocate. But we'd pay for those expenses. So just think about it. You don't have to give me an answer now."

"Yes!"

"Yes?" he asked, surprised by her eagerness.

"Yes! I'll take the position."

"Oh okay. Okay. That's great," he said. He was not expecting such a quick response. He knew Lauren was decisive, but he hadn't imagined this.

"Fitz, I know what I want and where I imagined myself. This has certainly been a goal, but I didn't think it would happen this fast. I have no problem relocating. I've grown to really like this city. I think it's a great opportunity, and it would be foolish to let it go. I know I'm capable of doing the job."

"I know you are, too," he agreed. "Well we'll have your paperwork drawn up within the next few days. I'd like this transition to happen within the next 21 days."

"That sounds good."

"We can discuss it further, but I have a meeting with Mr. Jones from Barbecue City. I'd like to talk to him alone first, but I want you to join you when I call you. He needs to get use to working with his account manager, Rebecca. He can't just speak to upper management whenever he wants to. If there's a major problem, that's one thing. But that's rarely the case with him."

"I agree."

"In any case, it will be a pleasure to continue working with you," he said, extending his hand.

She smiled and nodded, firmly shaking his hand and leaving the room.

He was relieved to have such a successful meeting with Lauren. He dreaded making the call to his receptionist to have Mr. Jones sent to his office, but he made it anyway. No less than five minutes later, Mr. Jones, a hefty man with pasty skin was sauntering into his office. He had piercing blue eyes, the only remarkable feature about him. From his barely manicured white beard and his thinning white, poorly coiffed hair, everything about his appearance was a disaster. He looked like he was in his sixties, but Fitz couldn't be sure. He wore too tight brown corduroys, a white polo and a navy blue sport coat.

Trying to get past his unkempt appearance, Fitz stood and extended his hand as he sauntered into his office at a sloth's pace.

"Mr. Jones, how are you?" Fitz asked, attempting to care.

"Fitzgerald," he replied slowly, adding at least three extra syllables to his name. His voice was deep, and his thick southern drawl was distracting. "I'm good. I just had lunch at some new restaurant on Peach, but it was just some highfalutin bar if I've ever seen one. I went with my future son-in-law and got him drunker than Cooter Brown," he said with a deep chuckle.

"Cooter Brown?" Fitz, asked completely unaware of the expression.

"Yeah he was 'bout three sheets to the wind by the time we left."

Clueless as to what he was saying, Fitz opted to get to business. "Oh. Okay. Let's just get started. We spoke yesterday, and you mentioned several concerns about your account manager Rebecca."

"Yes, she's a sweet girl, but we can't work with her."

"I'm not exactly sure what the issue is. You've seen increases in web traffic, which we've spearheaded. Your barbecue sauce sales have almost tripled since you hired us. You've seen major growth in your restaurants. You went from strong word of mouth to increased visibility, awareness and recall in your advertising. So I don't understand the problem."

"Like we discussed yesterday, I want someone who we can trust. Who's efficient, who's available when we call. Someone who can change up the design when we need to."

"Rebecca is very reliable and efficient. Her team is overseen by Lauren who you spoke with yesterday. You have great managers and executives on your team."

"Lauren is that the Pakistani, Iraqi girl?"

"Her nationality is irrelevant to the conversation."

"I'm just trying to put a face with a name. Because no disrespect, but something in milk ain't clean about these girls. They're nice and kind and lady like as they should be. I wouldn't mind having either one of them as my admins or receptionists, but I don't want Rebecca handling my account."

Stunned by his blatant sexism, "I honestly can't tell if you're being serious or not," Fitz responded.

"Deadly."

Fitz scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"First and foremost, my staff is exceptional, so there's no need to be skeptical of any of them. Would you prefer Josh or Matthew?" he asked, making up male names trying to get to the bottom of Mr. Jones' real concern.

"They would be great."

"What about Mr. Daniels or Hunter?" Fitz probed further.

"They would be plenty capable I'm sure. We can test them out."

"Well Mr. Daniels buffs our floors. He's a great guy. And Hunter sorts our mail. He's a very friendly kid. I'm sure they'd be more than willing to help you, but they wouldn't get the job done, especially not like Rebecca or her superior Lauren."

Mr. Jones froze not knowing what to say.

"Listen, I want to work with you and your company. I think you have a great product and we can take you even farther, but we don't work with bigots. Are you a bigot?" Fitz, asked getting more to the point.

"Of course not. And I take offense to the implication."

"I don't mean to offend you. I mean to be clear. Working with us means working with some of the best, brightest women in the business. Either it works for you or it doesn't. If Rebecca was failing you, then we would reassign you. I know what she's capable of, and she's the best fit for you. So take us or leave us, but we're damn good, the best in this town. The choice is yours."

"Well," he said, elongating the word. "Maybe if I could just talk to Rebecca and hear what she has to say," he said, swiftly changing this tune.

"I'm sure she would love to get the chance to actually speak to you. Lauren, too. But let me caution you and say that they will not be disrespected."

"I would never disrespect a woman. I come from a generation of chivalry, son. You don't have to school me."

Not wanting him in his office in any longer, he saw Lauren across the hall and waved her over.

"Yes," she said, sliding inside of his office.

"Mr. Jones would like to chat with you and Rebecca informally about his strategic plans," Fitz informed her. "Mr. Jones, if you could follow Lauren to the conference room. It was good seeing you again," he said, extending his hand once more.

"Good seeing you, too. We'll talk soon," Mr. Jones replied, as Lauren showed him out.

When his back was turned, he threw Lauren a knowing look and a mocking face, causing her to chuckle as she left his office with Mr. Jones.

He reclined in his chair when they were out of eyesight thankful to be out of his presence. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the final details of the expansion. He knew it was a lost cause when all he could think about was his family. He hoped Charlotte and Karen never had to deal with that type of nonsense in the workplace. His mind went to Olivia. He was thankful that she was her own boss and could lessen workplace sexism. He quickly realized that couldn't let his mind wander to Olivia, knowing it was a rabbit hole filled with complicated emotions. They were slowly getting to a good place and wanted to keep it there. He opened his laptop and trudged through work.

* * *

With Charlotte in her high chair, Olivia sat in the kitchen, attempting to prep dinner for the rest of the week. She chopped onions and diced carrots as her infant attempted to talk to her. Olivia could discern Charlotte's syllables more clearly now as her daughter alternated her patterns of speech, stringing together sounds as if she was fully communicating.

"I hear you, baby," she said, placating Charlotte while she increased sound of her noises. Taking them out of their faux conversation, the house phone rang, which rarely occurred. She moved to pick it up and was taken aback to see Mellie's number on her caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered, immediately alarmed.

"Liv, it's me." She recognized Teddy's voice immediately.

"Hi, sweetheart. What are you doing, bud?"

"Homework."

"Yeah? How's it going?"

"It's not that hard."

"I'm sure. You're just so smart."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Tomorrow we have a potluck. Do you know what a potluck is?"

She chuckled and nodded as if he could see her. "I'm very aware of potlucks."

"Oh. Well I forgot to tell Mommy. And dad's not here. But I'm supposed to bring something for the potluck, and I don't have anything to bring," he said. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"Okay. Do you know if it's supposed to be homemade or if it's supposed to be store bought?"

"I don't know, but can you make cupcakes. Everyone loves your cupcakes."

She smiled and replied, "I can make cupcakes. What kind would you like?" she asked as she refilled Charlotte's tray with Cheerios.

"Strawberry!" he yelled. "And chocolate please."

"I can make both of those."

"Yay!" he exclaimed so enthusiastically. Charlotte could hear him, causing her to babble even more.

"Well let me get started on these cupcakes, and I'll bring them to school tomorrow morning. Alright?"

"Okay. Wait…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Her heart warmed hearing those words. He didn't say them very often to anyone other than his siblings, so she delighted in the affection. "I love you more, sweetheart. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye," he said before hanging up the phone.

She gathered supplies from their pantry and began to make two batches of cupcakes. She started to add all the ingredients in a bowl when her cell phone rang. She thought about ignoring the call so that she could concentrate on her daughter and her baking, but when she saw that it was her husband she opted to answer it.

"Hi," she greeted, sounding far more chipper than she had in recent phone conversations.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"I'm actually making cupcakes," she said, hand mixing the ingredients.

"Yeah? You craving something sweet."

"No. They're for Teddy. He has some potluck at school tomorrow. He said he needed a dish and asked me to make them."

"Liv, you don't have to do that. It sounds very last minute. I'm sure Mellie can pick something up. He probably didn't even ask her."

"It's fine. I don't mind at all. It'll take no time," she said, filling up her cupcake pans with batter.

"Thank you for doing that."

"You don't have to thank me."

"How's my girl? What is she doing?"

"What is she not doing? Her ability to pull up is about to be problem. She just thinks she can crawl anywhere and pull up on anything."

"Well she does rule the roost."

"Right now she's ruling these Cheerios."

"Cheerios are her bitch, babe," he said jokingly, eliciting a deep laugh from her. "There's not a single object or food item she picks up faster than Cheerios. Those chubby fingers put in work when it comes to grabbing Cheerios," he added.

Hysterically laughing, "Don't talk about my baby," she playfully scolded.

"Personally, I think she should be allowed to wear her Cereal Killer onesie Jerry bout her outside of the house," he said.

"No way. It's a silly joke and off putting on an infant."

"It's hilarious."

"Hardly. Anyway, how was work?" she asked, placing the cupcakes in the oven.

He sighed deeply and groaned. "It was a long day. But it was productive. We sign contracts tomorrow. Emerge will be officially ours tomorrow at 12:00 pm. You will also be pleased to know that I talked to Lauren about a promotion."

"Yeah? How'd that go?"

"Well. She accepted. So I'm going to do way less in Atlanta. I'll still have to fly here, but I'm starting to realize I don't have to do day-to-day managerial operations. I need to focus on big picture stuff."

"You don't know how happy and relieved I am to hear that. I'm happy for you, and I'm happy for her."

"Me too. She'll be great at it."

"Anything else happen?" she asked, watching Charlotte carefully eat her Cheerios.

"Not really. Just meetings with upper management. Oh! And there was that meeting with that sexist asshole who owns the barbecue restaurant."

"Oh lord. I'm scared to even ask. Why haven't you just dropped him?"

"Because he brings in a lot of money. He's a dick, but he's a rich dick. He's also dumber than a box of rocks, so I'm failing to understand how he's anyone's business owner. And to add insult to injury, he's the most ignorant fuck I've ever come across."

"He can't be that bad. Are you talking about the guy who looks like Colonel Sanders?"

"Yeah if Colonel Sanders were fatter, shorter, greasier and more disgusting, sure," he joked.

She threw her head back laughing. "Don't be ugly," she replied.

"He just drives me crazy. He's super insensitive and an overall nuisance. And I can barely understand a word he says. He needs live-action subtitles or thought bubbles or just an overall translator because I'm clueless when he talks."

She shook her head at his silliness. "I think you're overreacting a little. Surely, it's not that rough with him."

"I'm serious. First he started talking about some man named Cootie Brown. Then…"

"Cootie Brown? Who is that?" she interjected.

"I don't know. He said that someone was drunker than Cootie Brown."

"Oh you mean Cooter Brown?"

"You know this guy?" he asked, completely shocked.

"It's a saying, babe. It just means someone was really drunk. It's a very southern cliché."

"Okay, Miss Upper East side," he said teased.

"Alright. Relax," she said matching his playful tone. "I spent plenty of summers down south. You know this."

"Well excuse me for being surprised of your Southern idiom knowledge. You're so New York, you still say 'on line' instead of 'in line.'"

"Fitz, you stand on line!" she said defensively.

"It's in line. Stand on line makes no sense for the thousandth time. It implies that there's a line on the ground, and you're standing on it."

"Inline refers to skates."

"Online refers to the Internet."

"We're not doing this again. It's on line," she insisted. She chuckled at their ridiculous banter. It felt like such a good change of pace.

"In non-linguistic related news, how was your day?"

"Good. Low key. I um…I looked online at marriage counselors."

"You did?" He didn't see that coming, but he was appreciative that she was more open to the idea.

"I did. I'm not completely sold, but if it can help us get back to where we need to be, I'll do it. But we can talk about it more when you're here."

"Okay," he agreed. "Hey! Can I see Charlotte?"

"Of course. Just give us a minute. We'll call you," she said before abruptly hanging up and grabbing Charlotte out of her highchair.

With Charlotte on her lap, she moved to grab her iPad from the kitchen table and dialed her husband on FaceTime. He swiftly answered, his face filling up the screen of her tablet.

"There they are," he said when he saw Charlotte's chunky cheeks on his iPad.

"Can you give daddy kisses?" Olivia asked, prompting her daughter and bringing the iPad close to her face. Charlotte wasted no time kissing the screen.

They both laughed, impressed that their daughter was willing to show affection in any medium.

"Hey, Liv?"

"What?" she asked, propping her tablet on the table and then holding both of Charlotte's arms.

"I'm so in love with you. No matter what I will always be."

"I'm in love with you, too," she said without a moment of hesitation.

Though most of him knew it to be true, he couldn't help having slight moments of doubt given the magnitude of their fight. Maybe his words caused her to love him less. Maybe her pain tainted their love. Actually hearing the words made his heart skip a beat.

They stared at each other alternating between blushes and flirty giggles. They knew it without saying it, but it felt like it was going to be a long night of reconnecting on FaceTime, and neither minded if meant getting back to their center.

* * *

**AN: It's slow, but they're making more progress. Fitz suggested a therapist. Olivia doesn't love the idea, but seems to come around. It may or may not happen for them. I know the last few chapters have been rough for those who aren't into angst. I wanted to offer a few light, tender moments between them, which isn't to say that it will be completely smooth sailing from here. They still have unresolved issues to work through, including the house. We see him make strides to lessen his work load, a major stressor in his life. He promotes Lauren. We also meet Mr. Jones, who's really a caricature of a few very sexist men I've worked with. I hope there are people who've heard or say the phrase "Drunker than Cooter Brown." LOL! My grandmother said it all the time, and it's always made me laugh, so I incorporated it. They also have moments with Charlotte who likes giving kisses and can pull up! We've got a lot of pieces in motion for them, which will continue. He still doesn't know she's pregnant! I promise that will happen in the next chapter! Let me know what you think! **

**By the way, it's standing IN line lol! **


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia sat in her car impatiently waiting to meet her husband at their Kent home. She fiddled on her cell phone, replying to a few work related messages, while she waited. He was only a few minutes late, but she was anxious to see the status of their home. They were slated to meet Marcus, who was already inside, for a weekly renovation update. Marcus and his crew had been working around the clock for the past week. She was curious to see just how much they completed. Wanting to make a decision together about whether to move forward or stop renovations, Fitz agreed to meet her in Kent straight from his flight back to D.C.

As she replied to emails, she didn't notice her husband's car pull up behind her in the driveway. She certainly didn't notice him getting out and approaching her car. She looked up from her phone, and much to her surprise, he was standing beside her vehicle.

Startled, "Shit!" she yelled as she jumped and grabbed her chest. When she swiftly processed Fitz's presence, she smiled and opened her car door.

"Geez. You scared the shit out of me," she said as she got out of her car.

"I'm sorry," he said, helping her out and shutting the door for her. "I figured you'd already be inside."

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Sorry I'm a little late. Bob and Anne were gardening outside and flagged me down. They're putting Spencer in baseball and are pushing hard for Teddy to join."

"It's okay. You're here now," she said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," he said, pecking her lips and greeting her properly. "You look beautiful," he complimented, looking at her up and down, taking in her long sleeved, navy blue shift dress and brown boots. Her hair was straight and pinned half up. Her makeup was minimal, but her lashes looked longer than normal. Fitz never understood how that happened. He could never tell if it was mascara or fake lashes, but regardless, she looked beautiful. She was surprisingly done up for a Saturday morning. Normally, she donned workout gear or jeans and t-shirt, keeping it low key while she ran errands or played with the kids.

"Thank you," she replied brightly. Refusing to let her morning sickness get the best of her, she tried to make herself feel better by making herself look better. Mind over matter was her mantra these days.

"Are you going somewhere after this? Do you have any plans?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm going to pick up Charlotte from Quinn's. She's keeping her until we're done with this. I may drop by Westfield and lend a hand. What about you?"

"I promised Jim we'd go golfing. I think he wants to talk about Jerry and Amber."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Hell if I know. Probably their future engagement, their wedding. Who knows?"

"How was your flight?"

"Great. Got some work done. It was quiet."

"We should probably head inside. Marcus is waiting for us."

He let go of her waist and nodded in agreement.

She grabbed his hand as they walked towards their front door.

"Please keep an open mind," she said as they entered their home.

"I will. I will," he assured her.

"Wow!" she said, as she made her way inside. There were already so many changes done to the place. "It doesn't even look the same," she noted.

"I hope that's a good thing," Marcus responded, coming out of seemingly nowhere. He threw them a charming smile and extended his hand to Fitz.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Grant," he said. Though Olivia mentioned that they would both be stopping by to see the house, he was still a bit surprised to see him given Olivia's instruction's to keep her husband out of the project.

"Good to see you too," Fitz replied with a firm handshake.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Grant."

"Likewise," she responded. "Thanks for meeting us here," she added.

"Not a problem. I'm sure you want to see what we've been doing for the past week."

"Yes!" Olivia said excitedly. "I already notice the floors. They look amazing," she replied.

Fitz looked down and was impressed with the finish, but tempered his enthusiasm.

"You will notice that we've replaced all the floors downstairs. We have the Expresso Oak we discussed throughout the living room, kitchen, downstairs office, and hallways. There's Frama tile in the downstairs half-bath and laundry room."

"I couldn't have imagined that they would look so good and so natural," she said, letting go of her husband's hand and walking throughout their huge empty space.

"I honestly can't tell which room is which," Fitz said, looking around. He could see the kitchen from the space they were standing in, but that was the only recognizable space.

"You're standing the in your living room. We opened up the wall and combined the den and formal living room to give you a more spacious living room."

"I love it," Olivia said, excitedly.

"If you look up, you'll notice that we've removed the stucco and added crown molding. We've also installed light fixtures."

Olivia gasped with excitement loving the installed pendant lighting they discussed.

"Let's take a look at the kitchen," he said, leading them to the room.

"If you'll look up, you'll notice recessed lighting, the chandelier where the breakfast nook will be and three pendant fixtures above where the island will be."

"Marcus, this looks great," Olivia said cheerfully. Fitz nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"Oh my god! These cabinets," Olivia said, pointing to the amount of storage space in the kitchen. The new cabinet spaces were reconfigured and in completely different places than the originals.

"These are the custom cabinets we discussed. They're not close to being finished, but it's a start. They're glass front as you requested."

"I love them! They look great."

"Here's where your fridge will be," he said pointing to a huge empty space beside a section of cabinets.

"It's going to be huge!" Olivia observed.

"It's commercial like you requested."

"I can't believe you've been able to do so much in so little time."

Marcus smiled and nodded. "It's what we do. Fortunately, we haven't encountered any major issues."

"I'm very impressed. I think it looks great," Olivia replied. She looked to her husband who didn't look as impressed. She couldn't read his expression in the slightest. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Oh my goodness! Look at those French doors," she said, getting distracted before he could answer. She pointed to the back of the kitchen, which lead to the patio and gasped. "Marcus, the framing is impeccable the glass work is perfect," she complimented, moving towards it to see it closer.

"Are these custom, too?" she asked, taking in the detail of the huge white doors and the beautifully detailed, satin nickel levers.

"Yes," Marcus confirmed.

"I'm sorry," she said, realizing that she was getting carried away. "Fitz, what do you think?" she asked again.

"Looks good," he said dryly.

She was disappointed by his apparent disinterest. She hoped when he agreed, suggested even, that they come see the place, he would be more open to the idea of renovations. In that moment, she knew she needed to become unattached to the house. Despite the fact that this home was shaping up nicely and was something that she really wanted, she refused to let it come between them. She didn't want to get her hopes in continuing the renovations, so she toned down her excitement.

"Marcus, thanks for meeting with us. So far, everything looks great," she complimented.

"Thank you. I'll let you both take it all in. The crew will be back on Monday. And I'll plan for another progress visit next week," he said before leaving the room.

When they were alone, she moved towards her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You said you'd keep an open mind."

"My mind is plenty open."

"Fitz."

"What?"

"What don't you like about it?"

"Like about what? The going behind my back part of it or…"

"Don't even. Don't. Even. Go there."

He sighed and grabbed her around the waist as she let go of shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Moving forward, remember?"

He nodded and released a deep breath. "I think it looks great," he said, honestly, trying his hardest to let go of the lingering resentment about the renovations.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I honestly just don't know. I don't know. I just need time to think about it. Can we talk about it tonight?"

"Fine," she agreed, reluctantly holding off on the conversation until later.

* * *

_Later that evening,_

Olivia's day was unexpectedly exhausting. Perhaps it was her pregnancy, but she felt uncharacteristically low energy. While Fitz golfed with Jim, she went to her Westfield bakery to help with a huge wedding cake. Because Charlotte was in tow, a lot of work did not get done. She was always the center of attention. The girls at the shop adored her, and the customers thought she was precious. During her stay at the bakery, Fitz sent her a text informing her that he was grabbing a bite to eat with Jim unless she had dinner plans for the two of them. She told him it was fine, using the opportunity to spend time with the girls. Wanting to thank Abby and Quinn for their last minute babysitting, she opted to take them out to dinner at a new downtown restaurant. It was nice catching up with the pair since lately she'd been too consumed with work, and Fitz, and the kids to spend time with them.

After their dinner, she came back home and played with Charlotte until her beautiful infant was completely worn out. Fitz had yet to return, so she bathed her and clipped her nails. When she began to nurse and read to her, Fitz arrived home and went straight to the shower. She hadn't planned for them to spend the day together, but she certainly didn't foresee them spending the day apart. She missed him and wanted to spend time with him, especially considering everything that transpired between them. There was so much they needed to work out. There a few pressing issues that needed to be discussed. Despite her tiredness, she refused to go to bed without settling what she deemed the most pressing of issue of them all.

Waiting for her husband to get out of the shower, she prepared for their conversation. She popped popcorn, and poured a glass of wine for him and a glass of grape juice for herself, not wanting to be conspicuous about the pregnancy. Wanting to break the tension, she set a jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table for them to put together.

When he finally came downstairs, he was already in sweats and a work t-shirt. His wet hair glistened, and he smelled perfectly fresh. The way his body smelled without cologne, with simply soap and deodorant, had easily become one of her favorite scents. He took a seat on the floor across from her and eyed the puzzle pieces on the table. He noticed that she'd already started to piece it together.

"What's this?" he asked, wasting no time grabbing his glass of wine and taking a sip.

"A puzzle. I figured we could talk and spend some time together before bed. I've missed you."

"I missed you, too. I didn't expect to be out with Jim so long. He's a talker and between the two of us, we know half of D.C. Dinner for two turned into dinner for six, and I'm not even joking."

"Really? Who'd you see?" she asked as she dumped the remaining puzzle pieces out of the box and began to put the pieces together.

He picked up a few pieces and began to help her. "A couple of my clients, and a few of our mutual friends, Steve and Drew. But in any case, I'm sorry if you had plans for us."

"I didn't. It's okay. It worked out because I got a chance to spend some time with the girls."

"Abby and Quinn? How are they?"

"Really good. They're both dating. They're both happy. They're both hilarious. Not much has changed."

"Did you tell them about us, our fight?"

Surprised he'd think that that, she titled her head at him. "No. Why would I tell them about that?"

"I don't know. I thought that qualified as girl talk. You apparently talk about their relationships. I figured you'd talk about yours."

"I don't talk about our marriage with anyone really. My mom sometimes, but even those conversations are rare. Did you tell Jim about us?"

"No. Not really. He could tell that I had a lot on my mind during our second round. He asked what was up, and I told him that I was thinking about you, about us."

"And what were you thinking about exactly?" she asked.

"Honestly, I've been trying to figure out why this house mess bugs me so much. While we were with Marcus earlier, I felt myself withdrawing."

"I could tell," she said preparing herself for the worst case scenario as they continued to piece their puzzle together.

"I originally got on board with the house because you really really _really_ wanted it. But then, we visited that one house, and I was sort of sold on it. You told me about your father and the impact his words had on you, and I was even more sold. But somewhere down the line the house has turned into something else for me. I've gone back and forth about it in my head and a lot of it has had nothing to do with you. I've had fleeting moments of doubt about moving, about buying the home in Kent, and about renovating even before our fight. I thought my overall disinterest and hesitancy had a lot to do with the stress of it all. My heart attack confirmed those thoughts. At least, I thought it did until our fight, and now I realize it's something more." He took a deep breath and continued to absent mindedly configure their puzzle pieces. He wasn't sure why, but the puzzle was making the conversation far easier than he imagined.

"Don't get me wrong, Liv. You going behind my back really hurt me. It really made me doubt myself and your trust in me. Those feelings were real, and it still upsets me. But while golfing today, I also realized how much the house we're in right now means to me. When I married Mellie, we were so young. We were twenty-two, fresh out of school. The natural thing for us to do felt like getting married and buying a house. Everyone was doing it, so we did, too. During our marriage, we bought two houses. A little starter home in a cute, small neighborhood West of Alexandria and the home that she's living in now. We bought them together, and they were fixtures in our marriage. When we split, I wanted nothing to do with our home. When we divorced, I told her she could keep the house and everything that came with it. I wanted to establish my newly found independence. I felt like a kid when we married and a kid when we bought our first home. With two kids and a shared life, I was inexplicably tied to her when we bought our second home. But _this_ home, the home we're in, was the first piece of shedding the man I was when I was with her. I was relieved to get out of our shared space and buy this one. It had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with the new found me, the person that I rediscovered during those two weeks alone in Santa Barbara, the me I continued to discover when I was parenting by myself in this house. A lot of my kids', especially Teddy's, childhoods are here. Memories of spaghetti nights, pancake dinners, sleepovers, camping in the backyard all happened here. By myself, a single dad, just trying to figure it all out. And then, I met you, and we created some great memories here, too. I made love to you here for the first time. We conceived Charlotte in this house. We found out we were pregnant with Charlotte in this house, and the first nine months of her life have been spent here. When you were saying what a new house represents for you, I was slowly realizing what this house means to me, and I think that's why I've been so conflicted about moving. I _am_ conflicted about moving, and it's not just the stress out it all. It's a big part of it don't get me wrong. But it's also leaving behind everything I've built here, everything we've started here."

"Honey," she interjected with tears in her eyes.

"But during my time with Jim, I realized that it's time. We do need the space. And leaving this house doesn't mean losing those memories or the independence that I guess I've connected to this house. It just means expanding our family and creating new memories and building together like you said. Moving is not just about giving you what you want. It's ultimately what I want too. And I'm not going to let my doubts about losing myself and my memories or the stress of it all stop me from doing what I know to be the best thing for our family in the long run. The house in Kent looks amazing, better than I could have even hoped, and I think we should continue renovating if that's what you want, too."

"Of course I do. Baby, are you sure? Because I understand if it's too much stress for you."

"I think with promoting Lauren I'll be able to focus on what we have going on here. Seeing what Marcus has already done is really impressive, and I think he has it under control. We're in such a lucky position because our contingency is very high, so I'm not worried about the financial aspects of it. And now seeing what Marcus is capable of I'm no longer worried that it's going to be some daily emergency."

"We still have seven weeks left."

"Are you trying to talk me into or out of it," he asked lightheartedly.

"I'm just trying to be realistic. We don't know what could happen within the next seven weeks. I've already mentally prepared myself for terrible scenarios. I've accepted that we could have unexpected things happen with it. I just want you to fully understand what you're saying yes to. I want to make sure you can handle it, that we can handle it. I don't want you in another hospital bed."

"I do understand. The only thing I ask of you is to respect the decisions we make together. Not just with the house, but as a couple. Baby, I don't want to make decisions without you when it comes to our family, and I don't want you to _want_ to either. I just want us to be a team. I can assure you that will help with my stress."

"Okay."

"And Livvie, I promise you with every piece of me, I never ever hurt you like I hurt you again."

She nodded and took a sip of her grape juice. She looked at the puzzle and smiled realizing how far they'd gotten with it during their conversation. Though he was actively helping while they talked, he was not paying attention to the image. They only had a few more pieces to place, but since he was across from her, he couldn't make out the picture.

"What are we making?" he asked, trying to figure out the picture. "This has got to be the hardest puzzle we've ever done," he noted.

Olivia nodded, but realized that this puzzle just as tricky as she envisioned.

He looked at the box and back at the puzzle. "Livvie, are you sure we're making this? There are numbers on this puzzle, but not on the box." he said, holding up the puzzle box, which displayed a picture of a huge sailing ship in the ocean against the night's sky with the words 'Keep Sailing' in white at the bottom.

"I'm sure. We're doing the deep blue part of the ocean," she said as she ate a few pieces of popcorn.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it despite the fact that most of the pieces were a dark grayish, black color.

"So we should probably start packing up this house, huh?" he asked.

"I don't see a big hurry. We've still got seven weeks. How soon did you want to put this one the market?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to call a realtor."

"I'll call," she suggested, wanting to alleviate any potential stress.

"Liv, there is just no way in the world this picture and this puzzle is the same," he said as he placed one of the last pieces in the center. "What does this even say?" he asked while he tried to read and discern the words and image from his side of the coffee table. The fact that he was looking at it upside down plus the words' script didn't help him distinguish the image.

"I don't even see a 'K' on this puzzle," he said, entirely clueless.

He stood and moved to the other side of the coffee table. He gasped as he made out the image before him. Olivia slowly placed the last piece of the puzzle together. He was stunned to realize that they pieced together a sonogram image, and even more astonished when he read the words 'Baby Grant November 2015" in white cursive letters.

"Liv, what? Are you? What?" he questioned wholly confused. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he stared down at the sonogram jigsaw puzzle.

With tears in her eyes, she nodded her head.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, overcome with emotion.

"Yes," she confirmed nervously.

"Baby," he said, bending down and scooping her up in his arms. "Sweetheart, we're pregnant?" he asked, needing one more confirmation.

"Yes!" she said more confidently, trying to read his face beyond his utter shock.

She wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly. He spun her around and bellowed enthusiastically unable to verbalize his emotion.

"How did you do this?" he asked, shocked by the puzzle and the news.

"I had a custom jigsaw puzzle made with our first sonogram photo. You can't really see the baby yet, but I had Dr. Sinclair do a sonogram and print photos anyway."

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks yesterday_."_

"How long have you known?"

"A week."

He didn't say anything. He alternated between looking at the woman in his arms and staring down at the puzzle. He couldn't see a baby, but the image of her womb was enough. _November_ 2015, he kept thinking. They would have another baby by Christmas. He couldn't believe it.

"Are you pleased?" she asked, needing to hear the words.

"Beyond. Livvie, we're having another baby. I couldn't be happier."

He spun her around once more and took a seat with her on their couch. From her position in his arms, she easily straddled him and tried to put his elated, shocked expression to her memory.

He rubbed her back up and down as he stared at her in awe. They were fulfilling one of their dreams together. They were expanding their family. She was carrying his child. He was completely overwhelmed with emotion.

"I knew you'd be excited, but I thought you'd also be a little…I don't know…overwhelmed by it," she said quietly.

"I'm overwhelmed in the best possible way."

He fixed a stray hair, pushing it behind her ear and grinned. "I can't believe it happened so soon, but I couldn't be more thrilled. Now we really need that house," he said excitedly. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Have you been sick? Do you have vitamins? Do you have that mac and cheese you like?"

She giggled remembering her random cravings for macaroni and cheese. Her cravings hadn't begun yet. Or maybe they had, and she was just too distracted with their fight to realize.

"I feel fine. My morning sickness has been so-so. And I haven't wanted mac and cheese yet."

"But what about the vitamins?" he asked anxiously

"All set on that front," she confirmed with a smile. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned into kiss him. He moved his hands from her back to her stomach, caressing her belly through her dress.

"Can I see?" he asked, breaking away from their kiss.

She nodded and smiled. "There's not much to see yet," she said, raising her arms over her head, so that he could remove her dress. He carefully raised her dress up, lifting it over her head, leaving her in a gray demi cup bra and matching gray lace briefs. He pressed his hand against her stomach and smiled.

"Wow!" he said, still in utter disbelief. He gently positioned her to rest with her back on the couch. He hovered over and scooted down her body so that he was eye-level with her belly. He placed sodden kisses, sweet pecks, long kisses and short smooches all over her stomach while she threaded her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Thank you," he whispered, finally making eye contact with her after his series of kisses. He'd be forever grateful to her for caring his children and mothering them so beautifully.

From the bottom of her rib cage, he continued to kiss her stomach, going lower and lower with his affection until he reached the top of her lace trim underwear. She gasped unconsciously, wanting to feel his lips all over her body.

He could feel her squirm underneath him as she grew increasingly aroused by his kisses. He looked up at her face to gauge her expression. She struggled to temper her arousal and refrain from requesting that he go lower with his lips, not wanting to interrupt his tender bonding. But he could see the desire in her eyes. Perhaps it was the fact that their intimacy had been scarce between the heart attack and their confrontation. Maybe it was the fact that she was carrying his child, but they both felt so attracted to each other. As she rested before him, he was certain that she had never looked more beautiful. And that truth amazed him because it occurred to him so frequently. She seemingly looked more beautiful than the last time he laid eyes on her. And the last time before that. And the last time before that. _What is she doing to me?_ he wondered.

He pulled her underwear down, pushing them past her thighs, removing them from her legs, and hastily tossing them on the floor. She smiled, biting her lip to contain her excitement, feeling relieved to be free from the confines of the lace material. She arched her back, reached behind to unbuckle her bra. She hastily pushed the straps off of her shoulders before removing it entirely, leaving her completely nude.

He moved up her body, resting between her legs, pressing against her smooth, soft form. He held her in his arms and pecked her lips before biting the upper edges of her mouth. Slowly, he kissed her fully, latching their mouths together and sucking on her lips.

She circled her legs around his body, strangely loving the feeling of her naked form pressed against his clothed one. She could feel his flourishing erection, which triggered a pool of sticky wetness between her thighs. She unhurriedly swept her tongue in his mouth, tasting the remnants of his Merlot. Her skin prickled when their tongues brushed against each others. Needing to breathe, she broke their lip-lock, but wanting to stay connected to him, she playfully bit his chin and giggled at his feigned hurt expression. He rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her forehead before lifting to remove his t-shirt. Like a magnet, her hands were instantly drawn to his chest, rubbing his sculpted form up and down and then down and up. Without moving away from her too much, he slid his sweat pants down, removing them completely, leaving him equally naked. He sat up completely and pulled her up with him. She straddled him once more, and needing to be attached to him, she gradually eased herself onto his member, releasing high pitched moans as he filled her.

"Damn it, Liv," he cursed at the feeling of being of inside of her. He wrapped his arms low around her body, pressing his forearms against her ass, as he circled her waist.

She loved the simple of feeling of being joined to him. She missed it and needed it desperately. Craving nearness, she pulled him even closer, wrapping one arm tight around his shoulder while the other cradled his head to her chest. Moving wasn't a priority. Friction was an unconcern. She simply wanted to be linked with him. And he wanted nothing more than to be one with the love of his life.

With his head buried in her chest, she kissed the crown of his head as she felt his lips graze across her skin. They subtly reveled in the pleasure of starting the next chapter of their lives, feeling more connected than ever.

* * *

**He's come around about the house. A few readers pointed out that there had to have been something more with his displeasure with the house. He was incredibly wishy washy about the matter, and it took him a minute to pin down his feelings. Olivia going behind his back did not make the situation any better for his mixed feelings about it. BUT the big news is that he knows she's pregnant! She shared the news with a jigsaw puzzle! You can actually create your own jigsaw puzzles online! Did you like the reveal? Are you surprised by his reaction? Thoughts about their renovation and his complicated feelings? Let me know!**

**I don't know whether to apologize or not for the constant updates of this story. Sorry if you're slowly catching up and received a ton of emails! This will likely be the last one in a while because of school and work. I just needed to get this story out and posted while I had the chance. Hope you enjoyed! **


	30. Chapter 30

"How's the pho?" Olivia asked. She was staring at a her laptop screen, sipping decaffeinated tea as she spoke to her stepdaughter who was nearly 14,000 miles away.

"Liv, it's the best. It makes the pho back home seem like trash."

"I bet. I wanted Thai last night, but your father and Teddy ruled against me. We had pizza instead."

Karen smiled widely into the camera. She missed her family, but was having a great experience in Thailand so far. She met a few new friends and loved her volunteer work, but right now, she would do a lot to have dinner with her family. "Where is dad?" she asked, looking to see if she could spot him in the background of the kitchen where Olivia was seated.

"He's at Teddy's practice," Olivia replied, looking at the time on the computer. "He should actually be home any minute."

"Livvie," Olivia heard from the foyer. She smiled upon hearing Fitz's voice. "Did you hear that?" Olivia asked. "That's him. He's going to be so happy to see you," she said before Karen could respond.

"Liv," he called again.

"In the kitchen," she yelled back. She grinned when he quickly entered the kitchen caring Charlotte in his arms. Without paying much attention, he passed Charlotte to her.

"Where are you…" Olivia started to ask, but he was gone before she could finish.

She focused her attention on her bouncing baby girl. "Hi, Char," she said, kissing the top of her head before fixing a few of her curls. "Do you see your sister?" she asked the infant, pointing to the screen.

"Hi, baby girl," Karen greeted, getting her attention. Charlotte incessantly babbled not paying attention to her surroundings, but enthused to be in her mother's lap.

Fitz returned caring a huge box, which he placed on the kitchen table before moving to his wife. He leaned down and greeted her with a firm kiss on the lips.

"Ew," Karen said, watching the display of affection.

Surprised to see and hear his oldest daughter, "Karen! I didn't know you were here!" he said excitedly.

"Yep. So if you could keep the kissing and making out to a minimum, I would appreciate it. And I'm sure Charlotte would, too."

He pulled up a chair beside his wife and moved closer to the screen. "How are you, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Good. Good. I actually have to run though. I have to get ready for work."

"So soon?" Fitz asked.

"We've been talking for the past half hour," Olivia informed him.

He nodded and tried to hide his disappointment. "Okay. Well have a good day at work, sweetheart."

"I will. You three have a good night!" she said cheerfully.

"I love you," Fitz and Olivia said at the same time.

"I love you both," Karen responded before ending the call.

Olivia shut her laptop and faced her husband. "Hi babe," she said, kissing him once more.

"Hi."

"Where's Teddy?"

"Upstairs. Cleaning up before dinner."

Olivia nodded and turned Charlotte around to face her, placing Charlotte up to stand on her lap.

"Hi, beautiful girl," she said, kissing her lips. Charlotte babbled back to them in a loud voice as if she was making sure she was heard.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Fitz asked, opening the large box he'd brought in from the front door.

"I'm not sure. I know we did takeout last night, but we have to pack for the Keys, and I'm really craving pho, especially after talking to Karen. And I got vetoed last night. And I didn't complain, but tonight I'm using the pregnancy card."

"Thai is fine, but we've got eight months of your pregnancy. You can't use the pregnancy card all the time."

"Oh I can. And I will. So until you can grow another person's liver, you're just going to have to live with the pregnancy card, mister," she teased.

He shook his head and smiled as he opened up the large box.

"Honey," what is this? He asked, trying to get through the packaging. "It's really heavy," he noted as he fully unwrapped the object. He was struck when he noticed that it was some type of chair with Charlotte's name on it.

"Is this for the nursery?" he asked.

"No," Olivia responded with a laugh. "The bathroom."

"What is this?" he asked, taking it out of the box completely.

"It's her potty chair."

"What?" he questioned as he inspected it. This looked like no potty seat he'd ever seen before. It was three shades of pink and looked like a sitting chair. Her name was inscribed in what looked like real gold on the back of it. It was gaudy and ridiculous.

"It's custom."

"You got her a custom potty chair," he said in disbelief. "It looks like a throne."

"I did. And it does because it is."

"She's going to learn to pee and poop on a potty throne?"

"She is."

"I'm not cleaning up her pee from a throne."

"You will. And I will, too. She's got a little while before it's time, so just let the idea soak in," she said lightheartedly. "I want her potty training experience to be comfortable and fun for her."

"You are too much. I'm scared to even ask how much you paid for this thing."

"Then don't ask."

He shook his head again and removed the box and chair from the table. "What do you want to eat? I'll get our order together."

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "Pad thai, obviously."

"Obviously," he agreed.

"Curry fried rice. Actually, let's do pineapple fried rice. No curry. Maybe plain? Let's just do all three. And pho. Extra pho."

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

"What about…" "Edamame," they said at the same time. She smiled and nodded."Definitely edamame."

"I'm going to get lady bug changed and start packing," she said as she moved out of her chair with Charlotte. "Are you sure we can't take this one?" Olivia asked as she peered lovingly at her daughter.

"I'm very sure, babe. Just us, remember?"

"I know, but she's so stinkin' cute in a bathing suit, and I'm going to miss her. And we were already away from her during our Santa Barbara trip."

"We were away from her for three days."

"I know, and it wasn't that long ago. She's going to miss us."

"And we're going to miss her. I'm going to miss her terribly, but I think we need these few days together without children."

She frowned, not loving the idea of spending any more time away from Charlotte.

"Baby, you know we can bring her if you really want to. I'm not opposed, especially if you're going to miss her too much to leave her. But…"

"No. I think you're right. And it's just a few days."

"Just a few short days."

* * *

_18 Hours Later_

Olivia rested on her back with her eyes closed, wearing sunglasses, soaking up the sun on their luxury bungalow's patio while her husband sat in a patio chair beside her holding her hand. She felt comfortable and confident in her bathing suit, a feeling she knew wouldn't last when she began to show. She was savoring the moment.

Fitz gazed at her, in awe of her everything about her, including her physique. The way her body filled out her black halter bikini appealed to almost all of his senses. It was the best distraction. But even with her eyes closed, she could feel his gape.

"You're staring," she said, effectively calling him out, looking at him with one eye open under her shades.

"You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad," she said, giving him her full gaze, taking in his sculpted chest and trunk covered bottom.

"You're boobs, babe. They're…."

"What? Full of milk? Abnormally huge? A little saggy?" she asked, pulling off her her sunglasses and setting them on the patio table as she stared down at them. She was comfortable with her chest, but was still getting used to the ways that they changed, adjustments that would continue now that she was pregnant.

"Perfect," he said, moving from his chair to hers, slowly easing on top of her. He rested on his forearms near her sides and stared at her chest. "Way too perfect," he said, staring at them intently.

"You can look, but don't you touch," she teased. "They're off limits," she said more seriously.

"Sensitive?"

"Very."

"I'm so thankful you can nurse and that you love it, but I will be very happy when you're done," he said, sliding his hands to her chest and gently massaging her breasts over her suit despite her warning. He attempted to reach behind her and untie the straps, and she didn't protest. She simply allowed him to push her bikini down until she was entirely topless.

"Damn," he whispered at the sight of her buxom chest, appreciative of the ways Charlotte changed her body.

He leaned into her frame, and she could feel his erection.

"Inside," she requested before he could get too carried away.

"Since when are you shy?"

"I'm not, but it's warm out here as is without your sweaty body all pressed up on mine," she teased. "Ow!" she exclaimed when he bit her shoulder in response.

"Fine," he conceded, swooping her up in his arms as she giggled and carrying her inside to their master suite.

She was all laughs and smiles until he placed her in the center of the bed. He looked at her with sheer concentration and lust in his eyes. Her smile soon faded as she matched his gaze.

"Take those off," he said, pointing to her bathing suit bottoms as he positioned himself on his knees and between her legs.

"You're not the boss of me," she responded flirtatiously.

"Take them off," he replied forcefully.

She coyly shook her head and took advantage of the space between them, quickly slipping away, moving off the bed, and racing towards the door as soon as her feet touched the ground. But he followed her swift movements. She escaped him for a brief moment, making it to the hallway before he grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the wall.

He kissed her forcefully and then pulled away only to drop to his knees and yank her bottoms down. Despite his hastiness, he craved their tenderness. He carefully spread her legs and slowly kissed the inside of her thighs, placing soft, wet kisses on her skin.

"Fitz," she hissed as his kisses moved upwards, threading her fingers in his hair, trying her best to maintain her balance. He peered up at her with an intense expression before he tenderly kissed her center.

"Shit. Shit," she called desperately, enjoying the feeling of his tongue lapping her entrance. Her eyes watered as he furiously licked and gently sucked on her folds.

"Babe. Please," she said, the feeling of his mouth on her becoming far too much to take.

He'd barely pulled away from her center before she called out to him once more. "No. NO! Don't. Please," she begged.

He pressed his tongue on her clit, massaging it with the greatest care until she was doubled over in pleasure, her orgasm hitting her suddenly.

Unsettled from her sudden burst of pleasure, she was still moaning and screaming when he carefully picked her up and brought her back into their room, placing her in the middle of the bed. He freed himself from his swim trunks and joined her.

She was trying, but failing to catch her breath as he spread her legs a part. He rested between them and began teasing her entrance with the tip of his rigid member, covering it with her arousal, enjoying the sight of her completely riled up.

She could barely process his movements. Everything felt so good. She squealed, quite taken aback, when he entered her abruptly.

He pressed his body onto hers before rocking on top of her. "Fuck Liv," he said when she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to ascend into her deeper. He buried his head in the side of her neck as he moved on top of her. His thrusts were light and lazy. She loved his tenderness, but she was almost certain he was holding back because of her pregnancy. Last time around, she reminded him constantly that he wouldn't break her during sex.

"Harder," she said, wanting to feel him push into her firmly. His thrusts were becoming gradually intense, but she wanted more. "Faster," she requested softly. He picked up their pace, rubbing her thigh up and down with one hand while holding her hands over her head with the other.

"More," she said breathlessly.

"Is this what you want?" he asked with a hard, powerful thrust.

"Yeeees," she replied. He let go of her hands, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I like it when you take it nice and rough," he said into her neck before nipping it with his teeth.

"Baby," she whined in his ear, attempting to meet his thrusts.

"I thought I wasn't the boss of you," he said, roughly moving in and out of her. "But who else is making you feel good, huh?" he asked with each thrust becoming harder every few words. Suddenly, he stopped his movements and titled her head to see her face fully. "Whose is it?" he asked gruffly.

Overcome with pleasure, she thought she was going to shed a tear as she looked at him. She needed him to continue. It was almost torturous to feel him inside of her, but with little movement. "Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" she yelled, furiously trying to move against him.

"Whose is it?" he asked again.

"Yours, baby. Yours I promise. Please move. Please," she begged.

He continued his rough thrusts, and from the volume of her yelps, he knew that she was coming to the height of her pleasure. He whispered in her ear how good she felt and over and over again claimed her body as his.

Giggling flirtatiously at his dirty talk, "Kiss me," she requested.

He latched their lips and lazily kissed her. As their lips connected, he moved against her at more rapid, uneven, forceful pace, and she delighted in every moment of it, breaking their kiss, and screaming at the top of her lungs while she began to writhe underneath him. She moved her fingers to her center, assisting him in her pleasure. He matched her boisterous volume with his hefty groans and throaty grunts.

"I'm coming," she whispered as her body shook. The sound of his voice, his groans of satisfaction, helped her reach the pinnacle of her pleasure. He grunted and took her words as his nod of approval, finishing with her while holding her closely.

* * *

In a pair of blue briefs and a cream, short silk robe, Olivia rested on top of the covers with her husband. Thoroughly fulfilled and utterly exhausted, all he could do was throw on a pair of black boxer briefs and recline next to her. With the patio doors of their suite wide open, they watched the sunset from their room while they listened to a Nick Drake radio station from their iPad. Their bodies were relaxed, and their minds were at ease. It was hard for either to believe they were at each other's throats just a week and a half ago. He caressed her stomach as she held his free hand, resting her head on his chest while they lingered in bed.

"I don't think it's really sunk in yet," he said, interrupting their moment of solitude.

"What?"

"The fact that you're pregnant. That we're going to have another baby."

"I know. It's crazy. And exciting. And a little nerve-racking."

"Yeah? What are you nervous about?"

"You know. All the things we've talked about casually. Our schedules. Work. But mainly how Charlotte's going to adjust."

"She's going to be fine."

"I hope so. I hope she loves the new baby."

"She will. She's so sweet already. And we're going to teach her to be sweet to this baby."

"I know, but I don't want her to be jealous. Or feel neglected."

"She certainly won't feel neglected because she won't be. But the jealousy thing...I don't know. That might be inevitable. It's a little normal."

"Maybe I should…" started and paused, taking a breath as she mulled over her thoughts.

"What?"

"Maybe I should take a break indefinitely from work. Maybe I should just stay at home for a while."

"During your pregnancy?"

"Yeah. And afterwards."

"You want to be a stay-at-home mom?" he questioned. He just couldn't imagine it. She got so much pleasure from working and being creative at the bakery. He wondered if she'd truly be happy. He hated the idea that her momentary apprehension about their children would hinder her from doing what she loved. He hated the pressure she felt, a lot of which she put on herself.

"I don't…maybe. I don't know. I want to give her as much attention while I can now. And it will be tough to go back to work once we have two babies."

"You're not thinking about selling the bakeries are you?"

"No! I still want them, but maybe I should let Abby and Quinn just take the lead. And hire managers to take their positions. I was planning on taking a longer maternity leave anyway. Maybe I can come in once a week instead of being there every day."

"When would this start?"

"I don't know, Fitz. It's just something I'm thinking about."

"You know I want you to do whatever you want to do when it comes to work and the kids. We're in a very fortunate position in that regard. You can do whatever you feel comfortable with. But I also don't want you to give up or take a break from what you love for the fear that you won't be there for the kids. You will be regardless. Even if you work forty hours a week or not at all."

"I know, but I love the kids so much more than work. And I want to be fully be present for them. It's just a lot to think about. I'm not sure when daycare is appropriate for them. I want them to be properly socialized, and I want them to learn from the best, and…"

"Hey. Don't get too bogged down in this. We have a while before we need to start making major decisions."

"But it's going to come quicker than you realize."

"I know. But there's no need for you to get overly stressed. You have me. You'll have Shirley. Karen will be going to school close by when she returns, so I'm sure she'll be willing to help. We can hire someone else if we need to."

She nodded in agreement and squeezed his hand. "I was thinking about Montessori for Charlotte."

"Montessori?"

"Yeah. I think it will be an interesting learning experience for her. And they learn so many great skills."

"I was thinking we would put her at Teddy's school. Oakwood Prep is a great school with a daycare, and we already have great relationships with the faculty. Jerry and Karen both went there."

He shifted so he could see her face. She tried to hide her grimace, but was unsuccessful.

"What's wrong with Oakwood?"

"Nothing. It's a great school."

"Then why the face?"

"There's just not much diversity there."

"Diversity?"

"Yes."

Not exactly sure how to respond, he kept mum. They hadn't talked about daycare in an in-depth way. They certainly mentioned it. They were supposed to visit schools, but he got sidetracked with work so it never happened. They hired Shirley, and the topic didn't seem relevant anymore.

"What?" she asked, struck by his silence.

"I didn't know _diversity_ was so important to you. I figured the _quality_ of the education would trump _demographics_."

"You didn't think I would consider whether my little girl is the only black little girl at her school?"

"Liv."

"What? It's important to me that she has classmates, at least a few, that look like her. I don't want her to be the odd person out."

"I just…it's not that diversity isn't important, but I'm more concerned with the type of education she's getting than what her peers look like. Babe, they're kids. They won't care about race."

"Where do you think racist adults come from? It starts somewhere. And even if they aren't outright discriminatory towards her, I don't want her to be made to feel different. Or that her blackness is some qualifier to the things that make her special and unique. The one that's pretty for a black girl. The one who sounds smarter than any black person they know, who's different than any black girl they've come across because she'll _dare_ to use proper subject-verb agreement. I don't want her to be the token black friend, the person that counts as her classmates' _one_ black friend. I don't want that for her."

He sighed and rubbed and rubbed his temple. "The kids are not like that at Teddy's school."

"How would you know, babe? Does he have even one non-white friend at school? Did Jerry and Karen grow up with people of color at their sleepovers and birthday parties?"

"Teddy has plenty of friends who aren't white," he said defensively.

"Because of basketball. Let's be clear. Not because of school."

"Well, we'll put her in extracurriculars, too."

"That's not enough! You don't spend eight hours a day doing an extracurricular activity. What? Are we supposed to put Charlotte in some urban athletic league to guarantee that she sees boys and girls who look like her instead of putting her in any standard dance, gymnastics or piano class or any other activity she could be interested in? She and her future sibling need to be surrounded by a diverse group of children in school and in play. It will be invaluable to them."

"So are you saying that Teddy isn't being educated properly because his school lacks diversity?"

"I'm not saying that at all. I think that school works for Teddy and his needs and what you and Mellie both want for him. And that's fine. I don't suggest you change what's working for you. I'm saying, my _black_ children will not be in a school where they aren't other people of color."

Getting frustrated, he shifted more on the bed. Feeling his annoyance, she turned and sat up completely, crossing her legs and facing him fully. "Babe, I'm not trying to argue with you," she insisted.

"I know. We're not. I guess…I just…I don't think about Charlotte the same way you do apparently. It's like you're fixated on her skin color. I don't see her as my black daughter. She's just my _daughter_. My beautiful, precious, sweet, baby girl. I feel like you're putting too much on her. She's just a baby."

"Honey, I'm not putting pressure on her. I'm not expecting her to have some strong sense of racial identity. That will come in time. The world will make it painfully obvious to her. The same way it was made painfully obvious to me in the airport that she looks different from me. And she looks different from you. And that's okay. It's just the reality of the situation. So whether you personally identify her as your black daughter is irrelevant. We have to face the reality of the situation as it comes. And I just want her and Baby Grant to be in a safe environment that harbors a healthy space for their identities to be explored. That's all!"

"Okay. So she won't go to Oakwood," he said in a defeated tone. He could feel the tension rise, but the conversation felt unsettled. "What about Lawson Academy? They have a daycare just like Oakwood." he said, trying to get some common ground.

"Hell no!" she replied without a second thought. She didn't mean to speak so harshly, but the idea horrified her. He raised an eyebrow, wholly confused by her outburst. "I'm sorry. Edison's daughter goes to that school," she explained.

"Okay. But it's a great school."

"There are a lot of great schools in the area."

"It may be the best. Mellie and I were thinking of putting Teddy in it, but we're just so established at Oakwood, and his friends are there."

"Again, that's great for you and Mellie."

"Liv."

"I'm not trying to be difficult, but the idea that I could see my ex-husband and his mistress on a daily basis doesn't excite me."

"Well it's a great school. From what I understand it's pretty diverse. And apparently, we know at least one black family there, so I don't see the problem," he said curtly.

"Fitzgerald!"

"What?" he said with a chuckle.

"First of all, Charlotte is like five years younger than Edison's daughter, so they'd barely have any interaction. Second, even if they were close in age, you mean to tell me you would feel comfortable with our daughter having play dates with a child whose father I was once married to?"

"Why would I feel uncomfortable? You're cordial with Mellie."

"Because I have to be. Because I'm her children's stepmom. Don't act like it wouldn't be weird as hell when you know it would. Seeing them every day at drop-offs and pick-ups? PTA meetings? No way is that happening."

"So you're saying, you would rule out an entire school just to avoid your ex."

"I would do a lot more than that to avoid Edison and Stacey to be completely honest. He's an idiot. She's a whore!"

"You would stifle our daughter's education, keep her from going to an amazing school that's diverse, because of your ex and I guess whatever resentment you're holding on to towards him?"

She sighed and looked to the ceiling before looking to him. "Relax. You're taking it too far. To be clear, I don't have any resentment towards Edison. Is he my favorite person? Obviously not. If push came to shove, I'd send her there, Fitz. But there are plenty of other day cares and prep schools for the kids. Like Montessori."

"I don't know a lot about Montessori. But the whole thing just seems weird. You have two year olds playing with fifth graders. The teachers don't believe in the word 'no' as if it's some satanic call to action. It sounds really odd."

"It sounds like you're right. You don't know a lot about Montessori."

"Liv, you and I both know that children should be told 'no.' If Charlotte tried to cross the street without holding my hand or touch a hot stove, I'm going to tell her no."

"They practice redirection."

"That's even better," he said sarcastically. "She'd try to touch a hot stove, and I'm supposed to say 'Butterball, let's try touching the fridge instead.' What? That's insane."

She giggled, understanding his point, and shook her head. "It's not like that. We should just check it out. We can check out a few other daycares like we planned a couple of months ago. I think it will make me feel better about what to do with work," she said, moving to straddle him.

"We can do that," he said with an exhale. He was fortunate that they were attempting to find some middle ground, but also knew that finding the right school for their children would be tough with their very different priorities of education. "You're going to drive me to drink, woman," he said, shaking his head.

She smiled and kissed him briefly.

"No more kid talk. Just _us_ talk," he said firmly.

"Okay," she agreed, happily dropping the conversation in exchange for cuddling with him.

* * *

After enjoying takeout from a Caribbean restaurant, Fitz and Olivia lounged together in their bungalow's living room, flipping mindlessly through television channels, trying to find something of amusement to watch. They couldn't decide how they wanted to spend their night. They talked about mini golfing, but decided against it. They could night swim, but Olivia was far too full to enjoy it. While they discussed their options, Fitz settled on a college basketball game before putting the remote down and pulling Olivia close to him. In a cardigan and leggings, she was more covered than a few hours prior. And so was her husband who opted to relax shirtless in sweatpants. As she looked to the television screen, she could not imagine a night of watching basketball. They could do this at home. They were in the Keys, and she wanted to enjoy the location.

With her head on her shoulder and his hand on her bottom, "You know what we should do," she said.

"What?"

"Go out. Go dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun. And I don't know the next time, if ever, I'll feel like putting on a tight dress and grind on you in public."

"Oh public grinding? I don't know how I could ever resist," he said halfheartedly as she moved to sit in his lap.

She pecked his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Just dance with me while I still feel…I don't know…sexy, confident. Before I get huge and swollen and too irritable to leave our home."

"Okay. But for the record, I thought you were super sexy even with swollen feet."

"Yeah right."

"I did. You were beautiful then. You're beautiful now, and you will still be beautiful even when you're swollen. And I'll always think you're sexy."

"You're sweet. But it's not just about what you think…."

"It's about how you feel," he finished for her. "So let's go dancing."

* * *

Olivia's sleeveless coral body-con dress, accented with black strappy heels, was certainly short and tight. Fitz had a hard enough time getting out of their bungalow with her looking as effortlessly beautiful as she did, but now as she swayed her hips to a Cuban song at a Latin night club, he didn't know how he was functioning. All he wanted was to take her home. But she was having too good of a time to interrupt. With her dancing closely, her back facing him, her ass pressed up against his front, he simply held her by her waist, momentarily taking in the atmosphere. They were surrounded by swarms other people, limbs and bodies touching, but Olivia she was in her own world with Fitz. Aside from the large, colorful head stage lights, the club was dimly lit. He could barely make out the faces of the crowd. Everyone's complexion took on the changing colors of the spotlights. After forty-five minutes of continuous dancing, it wasn't until her throat went dry that she paused.

She turned to face her husband and whispered, "I'm going to grab some water from the bar."

"No. Let me. "

"It's fine. I can get it. Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll meet you over there," he said, pointing to the bar.

She nodded and left his side, deftly moving through the crowd to get to the equally crowded bar. She requested water and patiently waited for the busy bartender to attend to her. As she waited, she could feel a pair of eyes glued to her. She turned her head and found a gentleman peering at her closely. He was middle-aged and looked like what she imagined her husband would if he decided against going to the gym on his lunch break. His dirty-blonde hair was combed over awkwardly, but his blue eyes never left her face.

The moment they made eye contact, he smiled and moved towards her. "I couldn't help, but notice you dancing," the man said, closing some distance between them.

"Oh. Well then I'm sure you also noticed the man with me I presume."

"I saw him, too. My wife and I both did," he responded to her surprise.

Not sure how to take his response, she simply nodded.

"So are you from around here?" he asked.

" I'm on vacation… with my husband." She wasn't sure how to make it any more obvious that she was uninterested in taking this conversation wherever he was headed.

"Me too. With my wife."

Out of seemingly nowhere, a beautiful leggy, middle aged woman appeared with a martini glass in her hand. If Naomi Campbell had a doppelganger, Olivia imagined it would be her. She was strikingly gorgeous with silky skin wearing a short strapless black dress.

"Hi," the woman greeted. "I'm Belinda," she introduced with a distinct Midwestern accent.

"Hi. I'm…Alex," she lied, feeling incredibly uncomfortable in ways that she couldn't quite explain.

"Alex, I see you've met my husband Carl," she said.

"Yep," Olivia said, disinterestedly now feeling stuck in conversation. She looked over her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief, noticing her husband approach the bar.

"Thank god," she mumbled as he came closer to her.

The busy bartender finally handed her a bottle of water, a rare request for the establishment, the moment Fitz reached her. He grabbed her around her waist and kissed her forehead. She looked flushed. He took her bottle from her opened it and handed it back, carefully watching as she took a sip."You feeling okay? You're not overheated are you?" he asked, not paying attention to the couple staring them up and down.

"I'm fine, but let's get back…" she started, but was interrupted by Carl.

"I was just talking to your wife, Alex, and she was telling me that you two are on vacation like us. It's Carl by the way" he said, extending his hand.

Fitz looked the man and then back to Olivia who was subtly shaking her head. "Carl, it's nice to meet you," he said apprehensively, taking one arm from his wife's body to shake his hand.

"And this young thing is Belinda, my better half," Carl introduced as Belinda extended her hand to Fitz.

"We were actually headed to our VIP booth. We're investors in the club. Would you two like to join us?" Carl asked, flashing his jacket open just enough so that two Cuban cigars came into Fitz's view.

Fitz looked to his wife, but the sudden lighting change in the club made it difficult to discern her facial expression. He was fine with idea of a cigar, though he knew his wife was less likely to be thrilled. But they were on vacation. He didn't see the problem.

"Sure." he accepted.

"Fitz!" she whispered.

"Just a few minutes," he whispered back.

"I didn't catch your name," Carl said, ushering them toward to his VIP suite.

"I'm Fi…"

"Franklin," Olivia quickly said on his behalf. He gave her a look of utter bemusement, but didn't protest.

"Where are you guys from?" Belinda asked as they followed her, pushing past patrons, to their VIP suite.

"D.C." "Delaware," they answered at once. "Delaware," Olivia clarified, looking to her husband. Something about this couple was suspect. She didn't want them to know any real information about her. Fitz, entirely unsure why she was acting so weird, just went with it. "Delaware," he confirmed.

They took a seat on a plush velvet sofa behind a small oak beverage table. Belinda and Olivia sat in between Fitz and Carl. Olivia felt completely awkward, but from the smiles and looks of ease between the three, she could tell that she was the only one who felt uncomfortable.

"So what business are you in?" Carl asked, passing Fitz a cigar.

Suddenly remembering his wife's pregnancy, Fitz shook his head feeling a bit bashful that he forgot for even a moment.

"She's asthmatic," Fitz lied, eliciting a giggle from his wife.

"Good lord! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Carl asked, putting both cigars away. "Our daughter has Asthma. It's nothing to play with," Carl noted. "Now what'd you say you do for a living?" he asked.

Fitz wasn't sure what to say. His wife was acting decidedly bizarre. They lied about so much already, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be honest about his occupation. Noticing a Crown Royal bag on the table, "We make crowns," he lied. Olivia bit her bottom lip, trying to gather her composure. It was the worst, weirdest lie he could come up with. He was so bad and uncomfortable with being dishonest. She rubbed his thigh up and down for comfort.

"Crowns?" Belinda asked. "That's interesting. Like tiaras?"

"Yep. Custom crowns. We make a ton for little girls' birthday parties," Fitz continued to lie.

"I didn't realize there was such a demand for that," Carl added.

"Oh you would be surprised. Business is just booming," Fitz said, fidgeting in his seat.

Olivia smiled at him and shook her head, surprised by his creativity.

"And what about you two?" Olivia asked, turning her attention to the oddest couple she was certain she'd ever come across.

"Real estate. Luxury and commercial real estate."

"Ugh!" Belinda groaned. "Enough about work. We always talk about work," she said to her husband. "Alex, I love your hair!"

"Thanks," Olivia said, touching her loose tendrils.

"You are _really_ beautiful," Belinda complimented.

"Thanks?" Olivia said, unsure how to respond. Olivia jumped in her seat when she felt Belinda's dainty hand on her kneecap. She looked to Fitz to see if he was paying attention, but he was speaking to a waiter who'd suddenly appeared to see if they wanted refills.

Olivia turned her attention back to Belinda who continued to stare at her. "I love your dress," Belinda said. "Who is it?" she asked, sliding her hand from her knee to her thigh.

Olivia pushed her hand away and moved closer to her husband who was still not paying attention to Belinda and her conversation. He had seemingly started a discussion with Carl about golf.

"I don't really know. I just liked it and bought it," Olivia answered timidly.

"Oh. What _else_ do you like?" Belinda asked suggestively.

"I beg your pardon," Olivia responded, grabbing Fitz's hand and squeezing it tight.

"You don't have to be coy," she said, moving closer to her and moving a tendril out of her face.

"Belinda!" Carl scolded, fully noticing his wife's behavior. "Give her some space. I'm sorry. She just thinks you're breathtaking. She couldn't stop talking about you when she noticed you two dancing."

Having enough of their brand of conversation, Olivia nearly pushed Fitz off of the chair, trying to get up.

"Well. It was nice meeting you both. Enjoy your vacation," she said abruptly as she stood and pulled her husband up with her.

"Oh! You're leaving so soon?" Belinda asked.

"Yep! We've got to get going on," Olivia said hurriedly as she stepped out of their booth.

With Fitz on her heels, she pulled them away from the string of VIP booths, past the bar, through the crowd of dancers and out of the establishment entirely before Fitz could even ask a single question.

"Livvie," he called when their feet meet the pavement of the sidewalk outside of the venue.

"Fitz! I think they were swingers," she said breathlessly, completely freaked out by their encounter.

"What?"

"They were swingers. I'm pretty sure. How did you not notice?"

"I don't know. I thought they were just really friendly."

"She touched my thigh and asked me 'what I liked.' But not like in a _I'm interested in your hobbies_ kind of way. In a _I'm interested in your face and body _kind of way."

Laughing, he pulled her close and hugged her, trying to soothe away their bizarre interaction.

"It's not funny! Do we look like the type of couple who want to _fuck_ another couple?"

He chuckled and let go of their embrace only to grab her hand and walk them toward an empty cab. They were only a few blocks away from their bungalow, but he knew her heels would not permit the walk. "Let's head home," he suggested as he opened the cab door and helped her inside. He gave the cab driver their address and snuggled up next to her in the back of the car.

"Alex," he said, shaking his head.

"Crown makers?" she questioned.

"It was the first thing that came to my head."

She grinned and then rested he head on his chest.

"Maybe we should be a little flattered. Apparently, everyone thinks you're as sexy as I do," he said.

"No. They were just weird and inappropriate. Fitz, her hand was on my thigh! She touched my hair in a weird, sexual way."

He looked down at her, trying to read her expression. "Hey," he said, getting her attention so she would look up. He needed to make sure she didn't feel violated in any way. "Are you okay? Did she make you feel…" he attempted to ask when their eyes met.

"No. No. I'm fine. It was just weird," she assured him, brushing off Belinda's advances, resting her head on his chest again.

"Well at least she was…pretty. I guess it could have been worse."

"Oh so because she was pretty she gets a pass for coming on to your wife? If her husband would have tried that, you have been less oblivious to his come ons."

"Honey, how was I supposed to know they were swingers?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "Swingers. Florida is filled with characters."

"I don't understand how people do it."

"What? Sleep with other couples?"

"Yes! It's weird as hell. Fitz, if she tried to touch you, I would have ripped her face off. I'm almost certain."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"It's _really_ not funny. I'm serious!" she said. "There is no way I would actively watch another woman kiss you. I would go crazy."

"Well no other man is ever kissing you," he assured her with a squeeze to her body. "Ever," he said for emphasis.

They pulled up to their rental, and Fitz paid the cab driver before getting himself and Olivia out of the car. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed toward their front door. "Alex, I think you still owe me a dance or two."

She halted their movements before they could get inside, placing a thorough kiss on his lips before pulling away. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

**AN: Longish chapter. Most of it is set in the Keys. The beginning starts at their place where we learn Olivia has purchased a seemingly ridiculous potty chair. It's her first child, so I like the idea of her buying crazy stuff for Charlotte like a custom potty chair. We also catch up with Karen briefly. Mostly, this chapter is them reconnecting...physically. ;) They have a spirited debate about schools without it turning into a fight. They spend the evening out and have a weird encounter with potential Swingers. Of course I had to bring "Alex" in the mix given last Thursday's episode. I'm not mad at Alex, y'all! **

**Let me know what you think! Should Charlotte and Baby Grant go to Teddy's school? Does it matter if it's diverse or should they prioritize quality over diversity? Thoughts on their encounter with Carl and Belinda? Thanks as always for your reading! **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Happy Scandal Thursday, y'all! Keys Part 2! I know I said it would be a while before my next update, but I'm caught up-ish at school. And this story, for whatever reason, is incredibly easy to write for me. I'm just going with it. **

* * *

Olivia could not resist the man lying beside her. Even when he was sleeping, he managed to make her breathless. It made no sense, and she was in no position to rationalize it. Wrapped in sheets, wearing a thin cotton nightgown, she simply snuggled close to him and didn't stop herself from kissing his neck. She knew she was likely leaving a mark as she sucked and nibbled on his skin, but was entirely unfazed by the possibility. She moved her lips to his earlobe while she massaged his bare chest. The feeling of her tongue flicking his ear tickled and was enough to slowly stir him awake. When she heard his breathing pattern change, she pulled away for a moment. But when she saw a smile form on his face, she continued her nibbles and kisses.

"Morning, baby," he said groggily with his eyes firmly shut. He slid his hands up and down her back for comfort.

She didn't verbally respond, instead she moved to straddle him with the sheets covering them. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and waited for him to open his eyes fully.

When their eyes met, she smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

"What time is it?" he asked once she pulled away.

She shrugged, but didn't say a word. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock on their nightstand and was surprised to see that it was already 11 in the morning. It was uncharacteristic for them to sleep in so late. But then he remembered their strange night at the nightclub, and it made sense.

Olivia didn't give the time a second thought. She had one thing on her mind, and it was pleasing him. This trip reminded her of how much she loved him, how charming and sweet he was. She wanted to show him how much joy he brought her.

Pulling the sheets away from them, she scooted down his frame and pulled his sweatpants off his body entirely. She smiled at the sight of his morning arousal and reached to stroke it up and down, careful to show the tip equal attention. When he was panting, fully grown in her hand, she kissed the tip before licking it. She peered up to see his expression. He could barely hold his eyes open. He moaned when her lips wrapped around his length, sucking on him fully. He reached for her hair, trying his hardest to to guide her movements. It was a lost cause because she was very much in control and knew what he liked and how he liked it. She took all of him in her mouth and released him to the edge of her lips over and over again until he was whimpering underneath her.

"Livvie. Fuck. Damn it," he called when was close to completion. "Baby, I'm about to come. Shit," he said as she feverishly pleased him. With her mouth wrapped around him, he came in spurts, groaning her name, holding on to her hair. When he went soft in her mouth, she gently kissed the tip as he tried to regain his composure.

Satisfied with the pleasure she'd given him, grinning with a coy look on her face, "Morning, love," she finally greeted.

* * *

An hour later, the pair remained in bed and made no move to get up. "What do you want to do today?" she asked as she snuggled close to her husband. The feeling of his large hand under her nightgown on her bare ass gave her so much comfort. She nipped his neck and then kissed it as she soothingly rubbed his chest.

He thought about her question and shrugged. He was perfectly content resting in bed with her all day, but knew she would be too antsy to stay in bed.

"Whatever you want to do," he answered.

"I'd like to go scuba diving, but apparently it's not safe for baby."

"No scuba," he said firmly. "We could sightsee."

"There's a yoga class on the beach. I've always wanted to do that," she countered.

"Babe," he groaned, not loving the idea of yoga.

"It'll be fun."

"Yoga does not agree with my body."

"That's because you don't try. You played around the last time we did it together."

"I'm not limber."

"Yes you are. You are when you want to be," she said suggestively. She giggled and kissed his neck. "Please," she said into it sweetly.

"Liv," he groaned.

"I can go by myself, but I really want you to join me," she said, propping herself up to face him.

"What do I get out of this?"

"A happy wife?"

He raised an eyebrow still not sold on the idea.

"And lots of kisses," she added. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

"What else?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Whatever you want. Whatever will get you to go, I'll do," she said, rubbing her leg up and down his.

"Anything I want?" he questioned, playfully raising his eyebrows up and down to emphasize his wordless request.

"Hey! I just did that!" she said, poking his chest. "And you liked it," she added.

"I did like it, and I think I could be persuaded to go to Yoga if you promised I could have it for the next five consecutive days whenever and however I want it."

"Fitz!"

"What? Don't act like you don't love it."

"No acting needed. I don't love it," she stated as a matter of fact.

"WHAT!" he bellowed, truly surprised by her admission.

"I like it enough, Fitz. But I don't _love_ it, the act itself."

He scoffed, completely shocked by her words. It made no sense. She seemed pretty thrilled with herself less than 60 minutes ago. He was totally confused.

"I love making you feel good. I love the sounds you make, the look on your face when I do it. But when I think about the act itself, just the basics, licking balls, having a penis in my mouth, I can't say I love it. But in the moment it's different."

"I just don't even…this changes everything for me."

"Why?" I'm still going to do it. Not every day for five days in a row at your beck and call. We just don't have time for that, honey. But I'm never going to _not_ do it."

"I just can't believe you feel that way. I don't feel that way at all."

"Oh come on, Fitz. You seriously want me to believe that you _love_ going down on me?"

"Yes. I'm serious. I love it. And now, I feel bad that you're engaging in something you don't like."

"I like it! I like it! I do." she said, trying to convince him.

"You just said…"

"I said I didn't love it. There's a difference. If I didn't like it, if I didn't want to do it, trust me, I wouldn't."

He shrugged, now convinced that she only engaged in oral sex to please him.

"Since we're being candid, I never did it with Edison. Maybe on birthdays after several glasses of wine."

"Oh well I guess I should be flattered since I get more than birthday head."

Sitting up completely, she slapped his shoulder and shook her head.

"Uh. Yeah. You get birthday head. And every calendar holiday head. And car head. And shower head. And I-wanted-to-start-your-morning-off-right head. And-thanks-for-giving-me-our-beautiful-children head. And congrats-on-your-expansion head. And because-I-love you head. All the time. So we're not even doing this."

He pulled her back down to him and cuddled her close. "I say we sightsee instead of yoga. That's what I want to do today," he said, changing the conversation entirely.

"Fine," she said, moving away from him. "I'm going to shower," she said as she finally got out of bed.

"Yeah. You go do that, Crusher-of-all-my-sexual-desires," he said playfully.

"Baby," she whined and frowned. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you in the shower," she said holding her hand out to him. He shook his head, feigning hurt. "I'll make it worth your while," in a low tone. The look on her face was serious and seductive. He hopped out of bed and hurriedly followed her to the shower.

* * *

Olivia had no idea what Fitz had in mind when he planned on sightseeing. When she thought of the Keys, she imagined water sports, spas and relaxing, but certainly not sightseeing. Fitz had been to Key West once before, but never had the chance to the explore the town. With his wife by his side, both decked in shorts, t-shirts, and sneakers, he was rectifying the situation, seeing all that Key West had to offer, and Olivia was having a surprisingly good time. She was in awe of the histories and stories of Harry Truman and Ernest Hemingway after visiting their residences. She was smitten after visiting a turtle conservation. They took pictures of everything and every place they visited, unabashedly taking advantage of their tourist status. They noticed a trend of tourists wearing z-strap sandals, a shoe they deemed too hideous to be worn in public, and sneakily took pictures with people wearing them. It turned into a game of sorts, challenging each other to take the most creative photo with z-strap wearers without getting caught. She figured they would also be remiss not to get several snaps of themselves, so they took several selfies at all of their locations, making sure their trip was well documented.

Now they were strolling the streets of the town, hand-in-hand, shopping for the kids. They picked up toy boats for Teddy, a vintage baseball mitt for Jerry, and when Olivia saw a small jewelry store, she pulled Fitz inside, looking for something for Charlotte and Karen. Browsing the counters, Olivia was immediately struck by a diamond heart pendant necklace. She smiled when she thought of her girls wearing them. Charlotte was still too little to wear it, but it was timeless. And one day she could wear it. She knew Karen would certainly enjoy it. Fitz was browsing on his own on the opposite side of the store staring at diamond rings.

"Babe," she called to get his attention.

He walked over, and she pointed to the necklaces. "These would be good for the girls, right?" she asked.

"They're very pretty. Charlotte is a little small for diamonds don't you think?"

"She is now, but she won't be forever. It's such classic cut and shape. We could give to her when it's appropriate. We can find another chain to fit her and let her wear on special occasions when she's older."

"Okay. Let's get them," he said before taking her hand. He pulled her to the ring counter and pointed to a three carat, diamond band in platinum. "What do you think about that?" he asked.

"It's very pretty."

"Do you like it?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. It's nice."

"Sir," he said, getting the attention of the only salesman in the store. "I'd like the diamond band in size…."

"Fitz! No!" she interrupted him before he could commit to buying it.

"Why? You like it."

"I know, but I don't need or even want…" she started, but then paused when she noticed a patron with z-strap sandals walking into the establishment. She smiled and then looked at her husband seriously. "Z-straps, five o'clock" she whispered as if it were their code word.

He looked slightly behind him and noticed a man with cargo shorts, a t-shirt, and z-strap sandals.

"It's your turn," she informed him.

"I can't do it here! We're inside. This store is too small," he whispered.

"It's your turn," she insisted.

He groaned, but not one to turn down a challenge, he slowly and discretely made his way to the man.

With the narrowness of the room, Olivia knew it would be difficult to discretely get a wide shot of the two together. She motioned for him to get down so that she could capture the man's shoes in the picture. She casually moved towards them to get a better view. Fitz shrugged having no clue how they were going to pull this off. He knew he couldn't stand because Olivia wouldn't be able to get the shoe in the picture. Making matters worse, the man refused to stay in one spot, casually walking around and peering into the glass counter displays. When he seemed particularly interested in a timepiece, calling the salesman over, Fitz crept beside him and knelled down, fully squatting as if he was posing in a late-nineties, urban nightclub photo. He threw up the peace sign for effect. Olivia tried hard to contain her giggles, but failed miserably. From the stranger's calf down, she captured him and his z-strap sandals with Fitz in the background, a success that was only made better by Fitz's ridiculous pose. Hearing shuffling behind him, the man turned his head, looked down and spotted Fitz close beside him. Fitz pretended to tie his shoe and then quickly moved toward his wife.

"Let's get out of her," she whispered, pulling him out of the jewelry store, knowing their behavior had become suspect.

When they were back on the bustling sidewalk in front of the jewelry store, he pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "That was so good! You have to see this picture," she said in his embrace. She showed him the picture, laughing hardily before he could even see the photo. When he saw himself in the picture, his body shook as he chuckled hysterically. He looked utterly ridiculous. "I'm framing this. It's going on my desk at work," she said.

"No you are not."

"Yes. I am. You seem to have that nightclub pose down, babe. Is there something you want to tell me?" she teased.

He shook his head. He couldn't remember the last time they were so silly together.

"We didn't get the necklaces or the ring," he said, remembering why they were in the store in the first place.

"We can come back to tomorrow. Baby Grant has worked up quite the appetite," she said, pulling his hand from her waist to her belly. It was sometimes easy for them to forget that she was pregnant when she wasn't showing and her morning sickness was pretty mild.

He nodded in agreement and took her hand in his. They sauntered the streets as they headed back to their bungalow, fully appreciating the gorgeous scenery of Key West, but loving their time together even more.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz couldn't get enough of their suite's bed. It was not only soft with great back support, but seemed to provide the tranquility they both craved. In the past day, the pair had more amazing sex, great conversation, and relaxation in this bed than they had in weeks in their own bed. It wasn't even bed time, and they wanted to be in it. It had the perfect view of the ocean. With their patio doors open, they could see the moon's reflection in the dark of the sea. After a barbecue dinner and separate showers, they found themselves cuddled together in pajamas, reading in bed next to each other. Olivia was a bit surprised when Fitz pulled out a true crime novel instead of work proposals and contracts from his iPad. She opted for a women's magazine, hoping to get some inspiration on spring fashion. As she flipped the pages, she stumbled across a headline that caught her attention. "Twenty Questions You Should Never Stop Asking Your Partner"

She read the first question and was more intrigued.

_Are you happy?_

_What four words would you use to describe being in love with me? _

_Excluding the physical, what's one thing you would want to change about me if it were possible? _

_What's your favorite quality about me?_

_When I'm away, what do you miss about me the most? _

_Where do you see us in five years?_

_What's your most recent sexual fantasy? _

She stopped reading and turned to him.

"Babe," she said quietly.

"Yes," he answered not looking up from his book.

"Where do you see us in five years?" she asked meekly.

"Huh?"

"Where do you see us in five years?" she asked again.

He put his book down and looked at with her bemusement.

"I'm reading this article, and it has questions for couples. Where do you see us in five years?"

"Where do I see us in five years?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"I don't know. I hope happy. We'll have two more grade school children by then. Teddy will be in eighth or ninth grade. Maybe you'll open another bakery. I'm sure the D.C. office will expand. I think we'll be together and happy. What about you?"

"Same. You'll be heart healthy. Maybe we'll have a third baby in that time. We'll be growing in our home in Kent and hopefully in our businesses. I don't even what to picture kindergarten Charlotte or high school Teddy. I want them small forever," she said with smile.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, she looked down at her magazine. "What's one thing you would change about me?"

He eyed her pointedly and shook his head. "No way am I going down that rabbit hole."

"Fitz, just be honest. I won't be mad. I want to know. I can think of several things you could say, several things I want to change about myself."

"This doesn't seem productive. I don't want to tear each other down."

"We're not. We're building each other up. Because whatever your answer is, I'm going to work really hard to change."

"I think you're amazing. You're an amazing wife and partner. You're so beautiful it's often hard to breathe when I'm around you. You're so smart and kind and nurturing. I love all that about you."

"And the thing you'd change?" she prompted.

"I mean we've talked about it already," he said hesitantly. She stared at him, waiting for his answer. He exhaled deeply before saying, "I love that you're decisive, that you know what you want. I love that so much about you. I just wish you'd think to include me in your decision making process. I wish that you'd count me in more often and care about what I think and want. And not just say you care, but actually show it."

With watery eyes, she scooted closer to him and nodded her head. After their intense talks a few days prior, she understood how he could feel that way. And she sincerely didn't want him to feel that way again. Though he voiced similar concerns before, this time she _really_ heard him. "I'll be better. I promise," she whispered, nuzzling his neck. He kissed the top of her head as he embraced her.

Not wanting her to feel like he was piling on, he tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her lips. "What would you change about me?" he asked as he pulled away from their brief lip-lock.

She shrugged and gave him a weak smile.

"Oh _you_ know. I can be a hothead. I can admit that. I won't be mad if you want to change that. I want to change that to," he said.

She shook her head. "That's not the thing. I know that you get emotional and you speak passionately, and sometimes you say loving things in those moments, and other times you say very hurtful things. But I know you, and I know your heart, so even though it might take time, I can get over some of the things you say in the heat of the moment or out of passion."

"So what's the one thing?"

"I feel like you hold me too impossible standards. You have this idea, this picture of what a wife should be or what a spouse should be, and if I do something or say something that alters that image, you're crushed, and you don't act like yourself. And that's when hurtful things are said. I feel like you have me on this pedestal. And I feel like a failure when I drop down a few pegs," she explained, starting to cry.

"Livvie," he said pulling her close again, surprised she felt that way. "I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly realizing some of the truth in her words. He didn't know how to explain himself. It was true that even though, he could see her flaws and lived with her flaws, he thought she was near perfect. When she hurt him, no matter how unintentional, it was jarring for him. It was a reminder that she was just human, a feat that was easy for him to forget because of how much he loved her and how much he knew she loved him.

"You've never failed me. You're perfect for me," he said in her hair. He cupped her face and kissed away her tears. "Please don't cry," he said attempting to wipe away her tears. He sat up fully and pulled her with him, allowing her to lean into his frame.

"Ugh! I don't know why I'm crying!" she said with frustration. There was no doubt her hormones were getting the best of her. She hadn't imagined their conversation going like this. "I just wanted to be honest," she explained.

"Well I appreciate it. And like you said, I'll be better for you, too," he responded earnestly.

With her head on his shoulder, he picked up the magazine and skimmed over the article. "When I'm away, what do you miss about me the most?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

She smiled. "You make me feel so safe. I miss that feeling when you're gone the most. I know nothing is going to happen to me when you're gone, but that feeling of being utterly protected and safe isn't there. When you hold me at night, I feel like nothing bad could possibly happen because I'm in your arms."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he assured her.

"What do you miss most about me?" she asked.

He thought about it for a moment and replied, "I would say your consideration. You're so considerate without even trying. You always ask me how my day was. You ask about my employees. You follow-up when I mention small details at work. You send me cupcakes when you know I'll have an especially hard day. You send me emails when you're thinking about me. You pack all the things that I would forget or that would bring me comfort when I go away. And then when I come home from a trip, you're unpacking my things before I get a chance, wanting me to feel comfortable and at home. You set reminders for me so I won't forget to pick up the dry cleaning or wipes for Char. You take pictures for me when you know I'll be confused at the grocery store. All the small, considerate things you do I miss when I'm in Atlanta and you can't come with me."

She pecked his lips and then looked at the magazine. "Would you rather go a week without hugging or a week without kissing?" she read aloud.

"Kissing," they said at the same time.

"Really?" she asked, surprised they were on the same page.

"I couldn't sleep in the same bed with you for a week if we couldn't hug," he explained.

"Agreed," she said before reading the next question. "What's your favorite place to have sex?" she asked.

"I don't know. Any place with a surface," he replied.

"Fitz."

"I can't think of a favorite place. I like them all."

"I'm sure there are some places you prefer over others."

"Nope. Anyplace with you is fine with me."

She giggled and replied, "My favorite place is our bed in D.C. Easily. It's just the most comfortable surface. Though that time we had sex in the laundry room was really good."

"That's a different question in entirely. Favorite place versus favorite time."

"Well what's your favorite time?"

"I'd say our honeymoon."

"I would agree or that time in the laundry room. But leaning more towards our honeymoon. I have never had so many orgasms in my life."

"We could spend our entire relationship trying to recreate that weekend, that first night, but it would never happen."

"I know. It was magic. And so so so so good," she responded, thinking of the first night of their honeymoon. She grabbed his hand, placed a kiss on his palm and gave him a subtle wink.

She turned to look at the magazine and read another question. "What's one activity we do together that you don't enjoy, but do it anyway?" she asked. "I think I know this one," she added.

"What?"

"Running. You hate running, but you do it with me anyway, especially if I take Charlotte."

"You're right. That would be it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What's yours? I wait…I know. Someone has been pretending to enjoy oral for years."

"Fitz! That is not true!" she responded through giggles.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe work dinners. You know I hate those, but I go anyway."

"And you're a sport for doing it," he said, giving her body a squeeze.

"Oh let's do this one! Four words to describe being in love with me?"

"Overwhelming, unconditional, really really good…"

"If you say, 'sex,' Fitz!" she interjected.

"I was going to say _conversation_."

"No you weren't! And that's six words by the way!"

"I needed adverbs."

She rolled her eyes and poked his shoulder. "I'd say, blissful, comforting, all-consuming, satisfying."

She moved from her spot beside him and sat in his lap.

"Thank you for bringing us here. You make me so happy. So so happy."

He stared at her closely. Her glow was evident. Her glee was palpable. "I'm happy when you're happy," he said before giving her a kiss. He lifted her silk camisole and rubbed her belly. She rested her head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. As the temperature dropped outside and the breeze drifted into their suite, goosebumps formed on her skin. He rubbed her shoulders up and down to warm her up. With the sound of the waves in the background, she could have fallen asleep in his lap. But the sound of Fitz's ipad and iphone ringing brought her out of her near slumber. She groaned knowing that whoever or whatever it was would be an unwelcome distraction. They hardly received any calls since they arrived in Florida. He reached over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand to check the caller ID, fully expecting to ignore the call. When he saw that it was Jerry dialing him on FaceTime, he was immediately intrigued.

"Liv, it's Jerry," he informed her. "He's on FaceTime."

She moved off his lap, but stayed close by his side as he answered the call.

"Jerry," he said once his son's face came across his screen. He very rarely communicated with him via FaceTime. Jerry almost always preferred to text or email. "This is a surprise," he said.

"Hey, dad. Hey, Liv," Jerry responded cheerfully when they both came into his view.

Amber appeared on his screen, surprising them even more. "Amber, it's good to see you," he said.

"What are you two up to?" Olivia asked, trying to take in their surroundings. She couldn't make it out entirely, but it seemed as if they were in a girl's dorm room. Olivia assumed Amber's room.

"Not much. We just wanted to share the news," Amber said.

"News?" Fitz asked.

Amber lifted her left hand, showing her a modest, but beautifully timeless princess cut diamond ring. Olivia gasped at the sight.

"We're engaged!" Amber announced.

Stunned, Olivia and Fitz were at a total loss for words. "That's…" "When…" they uttered at the same time. They turned to each other, mouths' agape, and then looked at the camera with too many thoughts roaming through their minds to speak. This night was revelatory in more ways than one.

* * *

**AN: Part 2 of the Keys! Mostly fluff because after chapters 25-28. We just need some fluff. I wanted them to have honest, open conversations with each other. The questionnaire seemed liked a light way to do it. I also want them to keep learning stuff about it each other because that's how I think good relationships are. People change and can constantly surprise you. They didn't get through all 20. Maybe I'll write more questions for them to answer. Perhaps, I'll even flashback to the laundry room sex/honeymoon. ;) Aside from the questions, they have a good time being silly sightseeing. No offense to the readers who wear the z-strap sandals lol! Oh and Jerry and Amber are engaged! We'll see how that plays out in the next chapter. If you can recall, Fitz was supportive of the idea when Jerry originally brought it up. Olivia had reservations. Will they sing the same tune? We'll see next update! Let me know what you think! :) **


	32. Chapter 32

"Mommy missed you so much, sweet girl," Olivia said as she planted kisses all over Charlotte's face. She sat cross-legged in front of her daughter who was playing with large, colorful blocks on the floor of her nursery. Charlotte paid little attention to the affection her mother gave her, focusing on putting each block in her mouth before putting them in a bucket, one of her favorite playtime activities. Every few minutes, Olivia leaned over to kiss her, enamored by the beautiful child in front of her. She missed her so much while they were vacationing in Florida and couldn't imagine not spending every free moment she had with her. Olivia and Fitz had been home for two hours, and she remained unpacked, wanting to play with her daughter. In a sleeveless blue romper, Charlotte was too cute to resist.

"Were you a good girl for Ms. Shirley while mommy and daddy were away?" Olivia asked as she played with her. She looked at Shirley who sat on the couch folding Charlotte's onesies across from them.

"She was wonderful and so sweet for me," Shirley answered.

"Good. Those pictures you sent to us of her in the bathtub were adorable."

"She _loves_ baths."

"She does. Oh and the mess she made of her avocados. So cute. Thank you for sending those."

"Not a problem. How was your trip?" Shirley inquired.

"It was great. Amazing really. And your week here with her? You weren't overwhelmed with her were you? Did the housekeepers come on time?"

"No. I was fine. Everything was great. The housekeepers were timely."

"Well thanks again for staying here with her. I felt better knowing she was with you.

Shirley smiled and nodded. "I should probably get going," she said as she finished folding Charlotte's laundry.

"Okay. We'll see you on Monday," Olivia said. Shirley walked over to Charlotte, bent down, and kissed her. "Bye, ladybug. See you soon," she said before leaving her nursery.

As Shirley left, Olivia picked up her daughter and carried her out of the room. "Let's see what daddy is doing," Olivia said to Charlotte as they entered the master bedroom. "I think he's being a grumpy pants," she whispered to her.

As she imagined, Olivia found Fitz moping on the edge of their bed. He had been a foul mood since they landed. Frankly, he hadn't been in the greatest spirits after learning of Jerry's engagement a day prior. Aside from remarking on how utterly shocked and confused they that Jerry was engaged, Fitz and Olivia hadn't discussed it in great detail. From their FaceTime chat with Amber and Jerry, they learned a few details about the engagement like where he proposed and where he got the ring. Other than those small particulars, they were still left in the dark. She urged him to share his thoughts, but he was resolved on enjoying their vacation. He was serious when he said "No kid talk." He wanted to focus on them without distractions. But Olivia knew he had a lot on his mind and many thoughts regarding the matter. Not wanting to push him, she gave him space and figured he would talk to her when he was ready.

"Say 'daddy it's going to be okay'," Olivia said, bouncing Charlotte in her arms to get her husband's attention.

He smiled and reached out for her. Charlotte grinned back, excited to see her father, and extended her chubby arms to him. Olivia rubbed his back as he cuddled their daughter close. She quickly grew antsy in his arms, whining to be put down.

He moved from the bed to the floor, setting Charlotte down so she could crawl around. Olivia watched them play together, loving their interaction. She got up from her spot on the bed and moved toward their closet to unpack, bending down to kiss the top of her husband's head on her way.

"I just wish he would have told me," Fitz muttered as he played with Charlotte.

"What, babe?" Olivia asked while she shuffled through their suitcase from their closet.

"Nothing," he replied.

She peeped to see his expression. From his annoyed face, she knew it wasn't nothing. "Tell me."

"He should have told me before he asked her. Why were we the last to know?"

"Maybe he thought our conversation a few weeks ago was enough. Maybe he thought he was telling us when he wanted to go ring shopping."

"Jim knew before I knew."

"Well he had to ask for her hand," Olivia explained.

"Mellie knew!"

"It was her great grandmother's ring," she reminded him.

"I just figured he would save up some money and buy her a ring. I didn't think he would go the easy way out and give her his mother's heirloom."

"It's a sweet gesture."

"He should have told me, Liv."

"Honey, it's not about you though. It's about them."

"And I'm happy for them. I really am. I like Amber. And Jerry is in love with her. I just feel really excluded. Everyone knew except for us. He proposed to her at a family dinner! Why weren't we invited?"

"I don't know, babe. But to be fair, it was just her side of the family. It's not like Mellie was there."

"I don't care. I just want him to talk to me. He never wants to talk to me. He'd prefer to hang out with her family and spend time with them rather then hanging out with us. What did we do wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't take it so personally."

"I can't help it. It feels like this is just the beginning. He won't call me unless I call him. He barely texts me as is. He's going to completely disengage with his family once he's married."

"That's not true. He loves you. He loves his family."

"Which is why he spends so much time with us. Which is why he prefers Jim over his own father."

"You like Jim. You know Jim. You golf with him. I'm sure our families will get closer, and you won't have to worry about him distancing himself from us."

"You wait. He's going to start going to Jim's for Christmas and Thanksgiving. They'll have their first son and Jim will be the one taking him to his first baseball games."

Realizing his true insecurity and reasons for worrying, Olivia stepped out of the closet, pulling a stationary toy out along with her for Charlotte, and sat on the floor with him and their daughter. As she imagined, Charlotte was immediately drawn to by the object, crawling towards it, pulling herself up, she banged her tiny hands on the toy in front her.

"You're not going to lose him. I promise. I know you're feelings are a little hurt," Olivia said to him.

"They're not," Fitz said unconvincingly.

"Okay. You're feelings aren't hurt," she said, placating him. "But he's always going to be your first born. He's always going to need you in some way. He's not going to slip away. He's happy. And he loves you." She leaned in and pecked his lips, smiling as she pulled away.

"So you're fine with this? This engagement? You think it's a good thing."

"Well whether I think it's a good thing doesn't really matter. It's happened."

"You're not concerned?"

"That's an entirely different conversation."

"So what do you think about it all?"

"I think it doesn't matter what I think," she said, not wanting to have this conversation, not wanting to have a heated debate. She knew when to pick her battles, and bickering about Jerry's engagement was the last thing she wanted.

"So you of all people are don't have an opinion?"

"I think we talked about it in the Keys. I'm surprised that it happened so soon. But he loves her, so…" she said with a shrug.

Charlotte, wanting their full attention crawled in her mother's lap. She rested her head on her mother's stomach, and Olivia's attention went straight to her, forgetting about the engagement entirely.

"Look at her," Olivia whispered, looking down at her daughter whose head was pressed against her stomach. "Do you think she can sense it?" she asked.

Smiling, "I wouldn't doubt it," he responded.

"Baby girl, you have a brother or sister in there that's going to love you so much," Olivia said, rubbing Charlotte's back up and down as she snuggled closer to her belly. Fitz reached over and gently ran his fingers through Charlotte's curls.

"Do you want to bake with mommy?" she whispered. "You don't get a choice because you're so stinkin cute I need you with me downstairs," she said as moved to stand up with Charlotte.

On her feet, she extended a hand to help her husband up. "What are you baking?" he asked.

"Mini molten centered chocolate cakes," she said, adjusting Charlotte on her hip. Charlotte rested her head on her mother's shoulder and quietly looked around the room.

Surprised by her baking choice, "We get molten chocolate cake?" he asked excitedly, knowing she rarely baked that dessert, even at work.

"_We_ do not. Marcus and his staff do however."

"They get molten chocolate cake, and we don't!" he said, feigning hurt.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"As a thank you."

"Are our paychecks not a thank you enough?"

"Ha. Ha."

"I'm serious. You never make those for us."

"You never ask."

"Because you'll never do it. You say they take too much time."

"Well tonight I am. Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you have one."

"_Let me_? I'm starting to think you might have a crush on this Marcus guy. He gets all the sweet stuff that I'm apparently barely allowed to have," he said lightheartedly.

"Stop."

"Fine. You go make molten cakes for _Marcus_," he said in a mocking tone. "And I'll just finish unpacking."

Shaking her head at his teasing, she smiled and kissed him before leaving their bedroom.

* * *

_The next day _

Fitz and Olivia had an early start, despite it being a Saturday. Olivia went on a run, showered, and did a few loads of laundry while Fitz fed Charlotte and got her dressed for the day before getting himself ready. They dropped off Charlotte with Quinn while they met with Marcus for their weekly progress update. Holding onto her husband's hand with one hand and molten chocolate cakes with the other, Olivia and Fitz walked through the front door of their home. For the first time, their home had the sense of familiarity, comfort, and belonging.

"It looks so good!" Olivia said excitedly, barely stepping inside of the place. Her eyes were drawn to the finished walls of the wide corridor leading to their open space kitchen and large living room. Olivia pulled Fitz to their kitchen and gasped with excitement as she noticed their countertops and island.

"Baby! We have an island now," she said as she placed the container of cakes on it. She turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. They hadn't even gotten far inside their home, and she was already impressed with the changes she noticed. "We have an island. It's huge and beautiful," she shrieked.

"We do," he said with a smile, loving her enthusiasm. He circled his arms around her waist and slowly slid his hands to her ass. "I love it in here," she said as she took in her surroundings. With a fresh white coat of paint, the kitchen was strikingly bright, which was assisted by the natural light of the windows and doors. Even unfinished and unfurnished, she knew that it would be the heart of their home.

"Baby, look how big that pantry is," she said, nodding her head in its direction. It didn't have doors yet, so they could see the expansiveness of the inside. "So much storage," she said.

"Look at how much space you'll have for your granola, and almonds, and dried apricots, and weird squirrel food you eat," he teased.

Laughing hardily and poking his chest, "You hush!" she replied.

"Where's your boyfriend anyway?" Fitz said, looking around for Marcus.

"Stop it!" she scolded seriously.

"I'm kidding."

"He said in a text he'd be a few minutes late. He needed to stop by a hardware store," she explained.

She let go of their embrace, but pulled him towards their laundry room, adjacent to the kitchen.

"I wanna see or laundry space. Marcus said he had to make some changes," she said.

They moved away from the kitchen down the corridor to their designated laundry room. They almost missed it, thinking it was a bathroom. But when Olivia opened the door, she was stunned to see a room the size of a home office with cabinets installed as well as two washers and two dryers.

"Oh. My. God." Olivia said, floored by the design.

"This is huge," Fitz added as he stepped inside.

"I never thought it would be this big. It's so nice."

She let go of his hands to feel the granite countertops of the lower cabinets. "I'm so…I can't…wow," she said.

"Well Mrs. Grant, it looks like the perfect space for the occasional mommy and daddy time," he joked.

She shook her head and grinned.

"I know how much washers and dryers turn you on," he teased.

"It was the one time!" she said in her defense.

"And apparently one of your favorite times," he said, reminding her of their conversation at the Keys.

* * *

_Flashback_

_People should never complain about being tired. At least that's what Olivia thought as she folded her fifth load of laundry for the day. As far as she was concerned, people should never even be permitted to utter the words 'I'm tired' or 'I'm exhausted' until they ran two bakeries while taking care of a two month old. Frankly, 'Exhausted' insufficiently described Olivia's current state. Even with the help of her mother who kindly stayed with her during the week, she was sleep deprived and over extended. Though her precious, two month old baby girl was on an impeccable feeding schedule, there still weren't enough hours in the day to accomplish all that she needed to accomplish. She was on maternity leave, opting to go to the office once a week to approve of major wedding cake designs and sign off on payroll, and she still couldn't manage to keep up. She was trying not to be bitter or frustrated, especially when she had so much help, including her husband who often got up with her to feed and change Charlotte in the middle of the night. But here she was, increasingly frustrated because her job never ended. With Karen preparing to go off to school, Jerry home for summer, and an infant who went through more clothing than she previously thought was humanly possible, laundry was becoming a vicious cycle. And she couldn't get ahead of it. It was such a simple task, but Olivia was starting to feel like it was the devil's work._

_Unbeknownst to her, as she organized laundry baskets, her husband heard her huffing and puffing from outside of the laundry room. Surprised to find her up, he interrupted her._

_"Sweetheart?" he called with a coffee mug in his hand. He pushed the double doors to the small laundry room open and was surprised to see his wife in a pair of oversized sweatpants and a t-shirt, starting a load of laundry. It was four in the morning. He had been up for the past thirty minutes packing for an early bird flight to Atlanta. When he woke up and got out of bed, Olivia was still asleep, or so he thought. He knew it wasn't time for a feeding, so he stood clueless as he watched her laundry rampage._

_"What are you doing up?" he asked, setting his coffee cup on a shelf behind him, hoping he wouldn't forget about it._

_She didn't answer. She figured her actions were self explanatory._

_"Why are you doing laundry so early?" he asked. _

_"Because if I don't, then I'll get behind, and I'll be out of onesies and bibs and towels for Charlotte."_

_He watched her closely. She barely made eye contact, focusing on the task at hand._

_"Okay, but it doesn't look like you're washing Charlotte's clothes. That's Jerry's sweatshirt."_

_Olivia shrugged and began sorting clothes._

_"Livvie, they're adults. You don't have to do their laundry."_

_"Well it's down here."_

_"For them to do it."_

_"It will literally never get done. It will sit here."_

_"Then let it sit here."_

_"Then it will be in the way of our laundry and my mom's laundry, and Teddy's laundry and Charlotte's laundry. It's just easier if I get it out of the way."_

_"Just tell them to keep it in their rooms instead of dropping it off down here."_

_She sighed and continued sorting. "They've come to expect it."_

_"Well tell them to UN-expect it."_

_"I'm not going to be that stepmom. The one who's harping about laundry and chores."_

_"Okay. Well I'll gladly be that dad."_

_"I don't mind it, Fitz. Really. It's just a lot. The house stuff in general. It's harder with an infant."_

_"Let's just hire someone to come here once or twice a week for cleaning and laundry."_

_"I'm plenty capable of cleaning my own house and washing my own clothes."_

_"I know you're capable, but honey, look at you. You're up at four in the morning doing laundry because you don't have enough time in the day. And to be honest, this isn't really all of your responsibility. I can wash my own clothes, and the kids, save Teddy and Charlotte, can wash theirs, too."_

_"I just want to get stuff done. I don't want piles of clothes sitting here. And everyone's busy, and I really don't mind it," she said with unexpected tears forming in her eyes._

_He moved closer to her and took Jerry's t-shirt out of her hand. "You don't have to do everything. Especially by yourself. You need to tell me when you need help," he said as he embraced her._

_"Baby, I know you're used to being able to have a handle on all our domestic duties. But it's different now. Charlotte alone requires a small load of laundry to be done daily. I know you want to take care of us. I know this is your way of showing us that we're all safe and provided for. But honey, you have a thousand other things to do, the least of which needs to include doing laundry for adults. You have a business and a baby. Surely that warrants a housekeeper."_

_"I really don't mind!" she insisted. "And I have a lot of help already. It's not like you don't help or my mom's not here," she said growing frustrated with herself. It made no sense how nothing seemed to get done when she wasn't doing it alone._

_"Livvie, you just have to get used to the fact that our lifestyle is different now. You're putting too much pressure on yourself. You're starting to over extend yourself. The only thing I want you worried about right now is taking care of Charlotte. I just want you bonding with her and loving on her. Because these moments are precious. It's okay for everything else to fall by the wayside. We'll figure it out. No more making dinner while you pump. No more scrubbing floors while you're conferencing with the girls at work. No more losing sleep to do laundry. No more. "_

_She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"We're hiring a housekeeper even if it's temporary," he said sternly._

_"Okay," she agreed._

_With his hands moving under her shirt, he rubbed her back up and down to soothe her. She flinched when she felt his hands move to her lower back, inadvertently touching her sides. She gained a healthy amount of weight while pregnant and was generally comfortable with her body all throughout her pregnancy. But now that she was eight weeks post-pregnancy, she was feeling the most insecure she'd ever been. She didn't have time to work out like she used to, opting to go the gym or run once a week instead of three or five. Her weight loss was slow, and she wasn't in a hurry to lose it. She refused to feel pressure in that regard. It was silly and unfair that so many women did. Even still, she wasn't entirely confident and comfortable with her body's changes._

_She didn't realize it, but she flinched often when he touched certain parts of her body. She never pulled away or stopped him from touching her, but her first reaction was one of discomfort, even if it was fleeting. Fitz started to pick up on it more and more. Wanting to test his observation, he moved his hands from her back to stomach, beginning to knead the skin there._

_"Baby," she whispered, pushing his hands away._

_Wanting to take her insecurity away, and not wanting her to even speak of something so silly as weight gain, he slowly lifted her shirt up despite her initial resistance, kneeled down. On his knees, he kissed her stomach, loving the softness of her skin and the roundness of her figure._

_Peering up at her, "You're unbelievably beautiful. You know that?"_

_"Fitz," she responded quietly, starting to blush at his attention and affection._

_"What? I'm never going to stop telling you that because it's never going to stop being true."_

_He pulled her shirt up even further. Helping him in his quest, she raised her arms so he could remove it entirely. He smiled at the sight of naked upper half. He'd seen her nude on of plenty of occasions post-pregnancy, but this time was different. This time, he wasn't getting just a glimpse of her body during a quick change or shower swap. For the first time in two months, she let him fully appreciate her body. He saw her fading stretch marks and the softness of her curves. He was in awe of not only of the plumpness of her breasts and the lusciousness of her curves, but of how strong her body was, that it endured pregnancy and delivery. In his eyes, she was a superhero, and her body was both her armor and her weaponry._

_On his knees, gently caressing her sides, "I've never…" he began with his eyes brimming with tears. He wasn't sure why he was so emotional. Perhaps it was the uncertainty in her eyes. From her timid expression, it was as if she was nervous he'd reject her or think she was less beautiful. That could never be the case. He figured she had to know that. It upset him that she apparently did not recognize that fact. He pressed the side of his face on her stomach, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He turned his head, kissing her stomach, and staring up at her. "You're stunning," he finally whispered._

_Blushing, she bit her bottom lip, and shook her head. "Babe," she said quietly. His kindness was too much._

_"You are. There is nothing or no one more beautiful than you," he said without an ounce of flattery. She allowed her tears to spill over, streaming down her face as she listened to the sincerity of his tone and the earnestness of his words._

_This man was everything._

_She leaned down and softly brushed her lips against his before fusing them together. Even their kiss was different. It wasn't the same as their languid 'good morning' kisses or their lingering 'goodnight' or 'goodbye' kisses. There was hunger present. They craved each other. They missed each other. And with their lips passionately pressed against each others, it showed. They didn't have time for intimacy. They hadn't had sex in three months, stopping completely after her eighth month of pregnancy. She was just too physically uncomfortable, and her appetite for it vanished during the last thirty days of her pregnancy. She'd only been cleared for sex by her OB/GYN two weeks prior. But they were hard pressed to find the time. With all that was going on in her household, Olivia could barely even think about sex. Her brain focused on three things: Charlotte, laundry, sleep._

_But now that they were in the confines of a 6'x6' space, she wanted him. And she was surprised that he wanted her too._

_He broke their kiss only to pull down her oversized sweatpants and remove them, moaning at the sight of her entirely naked form._

_"Livvie," he said breathlessly, trying to control himself and his growing erection. He shook his head in utter disbelief that the beauty in front of him was his. He lifted her off her feet, sitting her on the edge of the dryer. Instinctively, he turned the dryer, not paying attention to the setting, and took a few steps back from her, wanting to see the way her body reacted to the vibrations of the machine._

_"Fitz," she called as she her nipples hardened, reaching for his hand. The shaking of her body from the machine was surprisingly exhilarating. _

_When he placed his hand in hers, she brought him closer and then moved his free hand to her chest. He cupped her breast, squeezing it gently as his lips found hers again. She moaned into his mouth the moment he slipped his tongue in hers. Feeling his tongue on hers, was the most electrifying feeling._

_He moved his hand away from breast and spread her legs as he kissed her. With his fingers beginning to trail the inside of her thigh coupled with the subtle shaking of the dryer, she was forced to break their kiss to catch her breath. His fingers were so close to her center, she sighed with nervous anticipation waiting for him to touch her. She was certain that she could orgasm from just the feeling of her bare bottom on the quaking dryer and his hands grazing her thigh._

_"Please," she whispered, needing him to touch her. He happily obliged, delicately running two fingers long her entrance. Breathing jaggedly, she circled her arms around his shoulders for support as he teased her slit. Sopping with desire, she could feel her wetness grow tenfold when he pressed his fingers against her clit._

_"Fitz," she whined breathlessly, throwing her head back. The feeling of his fingers touching her along with the vibrations of the dryer was too much. He slid his free hand from her back to the nape of her neck, pulling her even closer to him so he could nuzzle the side of it. His fingers hadn't even entered her completely, and she felt that distinct pressure build in the pit of her stomach. "I'm coming," she whispered as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. With her legs hitting the front of the dryer, she let her orgasm wash over with boisterous, unintelligible screams filling the space. She hadn't even settled from her jolt of pleasure before he slid two fingers inside of her._

_"Honey," she gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling of fingers. "Oh my god. Oh my god," she yelped as he pumped his fingers in her core. She didn't know what to do with her hands, alternating between clinging to him and then touching her breasts. His fingers were relentless in their pursuit of pleasure, sliding in and out of her, and grazing her most delicate pleasure point with expert precision. His lips never moved from neck as she began to ride his hand. Between the heat of the dryer and the feeling of his fingers, her entire body was scorching. She was growing sweaty and clammy, but she didn't care._

_"Baby! Baby!" she called knowing her second orgasm was approaching. She cradled his head to her neck, clinging to him furiously while he glided his fingers in and out of her center. Her body tensed, the pleasure becoming painful, as she neared release. She let go of him, banging her open palm on the dryer._

_Moaning and whimpering with her eyes tightly shut as her second wave hit her, he pulled his fingers out of her, shoved his pajama pants down, and gripped her hips. _

_"I've got you. I've got you," he assured her. She circled her arms around his neck, burying her face in it, while she found release again. As her breathing settled and her eyes slowly opened, she loosened her grip of him and lifted her head just enough to see his face._

_"Fitz," she said, trying to find the right words to describe the feeling of him pleasing her._

_With one hand still on her hip, and one hand now stroking his fully erect length, "How do you want it, Livvie?" he asked sincerely, wanting her to feel comfortable. Still breathless, she quickly hopped off the dryer and turned around with her back facing him. She bent over, with her chest pressed against the top of the dryer, and stared back at him, wordlessly urging him to please her. Wasting no time, he entered her swiftly, holding her by the waist, and slowly thrusting forward._

_Barely recovered from her previous two orgasms, she couldn't move. She let him do all the work, enjoying the feeling of his engorged member inside of her. Their connection was powerful, so potent, she couldn't understand how they went so long without it in the first place. As he moved against her, increasing his pace with every thrust, she never wanted the feeling to end._

_She folded her arms on the dryer and rested her head there, willing herself to keep standing. Her entire body felt like putty, but that didn't stop him from vigorously pumping in and out of her. He kissed up and down her back, craving greater closeness between them._

_"So good, baby. So good baby," he whispered in between grunts. He had become as sweaty as she had. _

_He lifted her leg, holding it in his forearm, sliding deeper inside of her, and continuing his powerful thrusts._

_"Yes. Yes," she shrieked as her third orgasm hit her just as suddenly as the two prior. Between the dryer and his hard thrusts, she couldn't tell what was making her body vibrate, but it felt good. She felt her knees buckle; her balance was lost, but he held her firmly not allowing her to fall while he continued to drill into her. Knowing that she couldn't handle being on her feet any longer, he turned her around, picked her up and placed her on the dryer. Her eyes were hazy and dilated. She was barely able to process his movements. Everything was happening so quickly. He pulled her to the edge of the dryer and slipped inside of her, watching their connection. She circled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist._

_"Please kiss me," she whispered. Pumping into her, he kissed her sloppily, sucking on her lips, allowing their tongues to crash. Breaking their brief lip-lock, "I love you. I love you so much," she said in his ear._

_"I-I…" he attempted to say, but couldn't formulate words. It felt amazing being connected to his wife, and he was close to finishing. He reached between her legs and stroked her clit, eliciting deep growls boisterous moans from her. "F-Fitz," she whispered as her body began to quiver. Clutching on to him with an unfathomable grip, she came once more, moaning at a decibel neither heard before . She could feel his breath on her neck as he exhaled and inhaled deeply. His body began to shake. There was no doubt he was close with his thrusts becoming unsteady. _

_"Baby. Baby," she screamed, the wave of pleasure was unrelenting, shaking her form and making her pour with sweat. The moment she began to whimper in his ear as her orgasm subsided, he came forcefully inside of her, groaning thunderously as he halted his thrusts. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. _

_Impeccably timed, the dryer stopped, causing them to fully hear each other's heavy inhales and exhales. Breathing unevenly, trying to gather herself, she rested her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back up and down. She bit his shoulder and smiled, pulling away slightly to face him._

_"I think we just made another baby," she joked._

_He chuckled and pecked her lips. "How did we go that long?"_

_She shook her head in equal disbelief. "Never again," she replied. __"How long have we been in here? Shouldn't you be packing?"_

_"I think I'm going to stay."_

_"What? What about your meeting with…"_

_"I'm staying. I need to be with you and Charlotte. I can't leave you right now."_

_"Okay," she said with a smile, unwilling to disagree or protest._

_"And I'll get you caught up with laundry today. I promise."_

_Grinning, "I love you," she replied._

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

Walking out of their new laundry room with their hands connected, they were met by Marcus who, even with a tool belt around his waist, looked surprisingly dapper donning a white collared shirt and black slacks.

"Hi," Olivia greeted, equally caught off guard by his presence.

"Hi Mrs. Grant, Mr. Grant," he said with his charming smile.

"We were just taking a look around at your work. It looks amazing," Fitz noted.

"Thanks. Why don't we head up stairs," Marcus suggested.

Moving from the hallway to their staircase, Fitz and Olivia followed Marcus upstairs, both taking note of the new, intricately handcrafted spindles lining the case.

They made it to the top of the stairs, stepping on old wood floors that had yet to be replaced as Marcus ushered them to their bedroom. Their suite, the only portion of the upstairs with new floors, was wholly unrecognizable.

"It looks so much bigger in here," Olivia observed, taking in the fresh coat of eggshell paint on the walls. Their bedroom now had a corridor with doors on opposite walls, to the left and the right of them, leading to their suite.

"We expanded into the storage closet beside this bedroom, which gave us a considerable amount of space," Marcus explained.

"Is this our closet?" Olivia asked excitedly, pointing to the door to the right of her.

"It is," Marcus confirmed.

She turned to her husband, clapping her hands together and smiled widely.

"Open it," Fitz said, smiling back at her.

She squealed as she opened the door and gasped as she walked inside.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, stunned by the size of the space. The closet wasn't entirely finished, but from the extensive oak shelving and drawers and steel racks already in place, this storage space was already a dream. She even noticed space for a stacked washer and dryer in the corner of the room.

She walked in the middle of the closet with her back towards them to take it in fully.

"Next week your custom island will be installed right in the place where you're standing now," Marcus explained. When she turned around, she had tears in her eyes.

Surprised to see her so emotional, "Honey," Fitz said while moving towards her. He embraced her in his arms and held her in place. Turning to Marcus, "I think we need a minute," Fitz said, knowing how much she hated anyone but him seeing her cry.

"There's really not much else to see since you've seen the laundry room and the bedroom. I'm on my way to a wedding, so if it's okay with you. I'm going to head out," Marcus replied.

"That's fine. Thanks for meeting us," Fitz said, holding on to his wife with hand and extended the other to Marcus.

Meeting them in the middle of the room, Marcus shook his hand. "See you next week," he said.

With her head now on her husband's shoulder, she smiled. "Oh Marcus! Before you leave, there's cake on the island for you and your team. Thanks for everything. It looks amazing," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Grant," he said before leaving the closet and exiting their bedroom.

When they were alone, Fitz kissed the top of her head, feeling moisture on his shoulder.

"I really hope these are happy tears," he said, rubbing her back up and down.

All she could do was laugh at herself. "I don't know why I'm crying," she replied. "I'm very happy with everything. It looks incredible."

She pulled away from him slightly so she could see his face. Pointing to her teary face, "Your baby is doing this to me," she said lightheartedly, trying to get a handle on her emotions. "It looks amazing in here. We have so much space, baby. And it's _ours_," she said. Pointing behind him, "That could be your side," she said. Looking over her shoulder, "This could be my side," she suggested.

He nodded, looking around, observing the scope of the space.

"And it has such good lighting," she noted, staring up at the installed recessed lighting.

"I bet that's where he's going to put the mirrors," Fitz said, pointing to the far inside wall.

"I'm so grateful that this is ours." she said, holding on to his waist. "We're going to have three washer and dryer sets!" she said enthusiastically.

"Laundry should never be a problem again," he added.

"Ever." She said. "I can't wait to live here with you."

He squeezed her and kissed her forehead. "Karen's going to love this. It's going to make raiding through your wardrobe much easier for her."

"Ugh! I miss her."

"I do too."

"We should probably get going," she said, looking at her watch.

He nodded in agreement and kissed her chastely. Pulling away, "Before we go, we should probably inspect those washer and dryers. We should make sure they're sturdy," he said, sliding his hand to her ass.

"I think you might be on to something," she replied suggestively, moving out of his embrace and pulling them out the door.

* * *

**AN: Y'all wanted the laundry room sex. Y'all got laundry room sex. I hope it met your expectations. So as it turns out, the context for the laundry room sex is Olivia's struggle with household responsibilities post pregnancy. It also comes at a time when they've not been intimate in a while because of her pregnancy. I think it's why this moment stands out for her. Also in this chapter, we have Fitz feeling a little left out about Jerry's engagement. And also their reno is still going. **

**Let me know what you think! As always, thanks for reading! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Mostly a talky, low-key, dialogue heavy chapter. **

* * *

"Do I look _too_ pregnant in this?" Olivia asked, standing in her closet modeling a cream blouse for her husband. She was on her third shirt, having a difficult time trying to find something to wear.

"No, honey. You're not even showing yet," Fitz assured her. He watched her dress from the edge of the bed, bouncing a happy, babbling Charlotte on his lap.

"I just don't want anyone to be able to tell," she replied anxiously.

"Trust me. No one will know."

They were supposed to be headed to her friend Michelle's house for game night, but Olivia's indecision about attire was delaying them. But Fitz didn't mind as it allowed him to spend some time with his daughter. Olivia removed the cream shirt and tossed it in his direction. Fitz shook his head as he watched her go back to the closet for another selection.

"Why don't you wear that black shirt, the one with the half sleeves, the soft one I like," he suggested.

Knowing exactly the shirt he was referring to, a quarter-length, black BCBG tunic, she grabbed it and put it on. It was loose enough so that she wouldn't be paranoid about showing. He was surprised when she walked out of the closet wearing it. She rarely heeded his fashion suggestions.

"I think it's a go," she said, checking herself out in the mirror, fixing her body wave curls.

"I think you look beautiful."

"Thank you, baby. You look very handsome yourself," she said admiring his form in a navy blue button down shirt and jeans.

She moved to him and Charlotte and took her out of his arms. "But you are the beautiful one," she said to her daughter before kissing her lips. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder, feeling perfectly comfortable in her arms, and yawning as if she spent the day working hard.

"Are you already sleepy, princess?" she asked, kissing the top of her head.

"If she naps now, we're going to be up with her all night long," he warned.

Olivia groaned and nodded in agreement. "But Shirley's good at keeping her up," she replied. "It's a hard job getting passed around from daddy who loves you to mommy who loves you." She kissed her once more and looked at her watch. "We should get going."

He got up from his place on the bed, and before she could walk out the door, his hands were on her ass. "I can't wait to get you out of these," he whispered while squeezing her ass through her dark denim jeans. She turned her head to face him and puckered her lips for a kiss. He happily obliged, pecking her lips before moving to open the door for her. He followed her out of the room and down the stairs towards the living room where Shirley and Teddy were lounging on the sofa. Shirley kept an eye on Teddy as he watched television.

"Are you guys heading out?" Shirley asked.

"We are," Olivia replied, passing Charlotte over to her who didn't put up a fuss to be leaving her mother's arms. Charlotte adored Shirley just as much as Shirley loved her, which made departing easier and guilt free for Olivia. "See you later, Char. I love you," Olivia said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, princess," Fitz said, kissing the same spot on her head. "Bud," he said, trying to get Teddy's attention from the television. "Teddy," Fitz called more firmly when he didn't turn around.

"Sir," Teddy said not looking away from his cartoon program.

"Thirty more minutes of TV then you have to find something else to do."

"Okay," he replied distractedly, continuing to stare at the television.

"Love you," they said to Teddy at the same time.

"Love you, too," Teddy mumbled back.

Hand-in-hand, they left the room and headed out the door, locking it behind them. Fitz walked them to the car, opening the passenger side door and helping her inside. Once he was seated and out of the driveway, he wasted no time grabbing her hand to hold over the center console. Michelle and Darrell didn't live too far from their home, so he knew it would be a short drive. He wanted to soak up all of the alone time he could get with his wife.

Olivia smiled when heard Sarah Vaughn's version of Whatever Lola Wants playing on Fitz's default Jazz station.

"Whatever Lola wants Lola gets," she sang along to the tune. She turned to her husband and eyed him flirtatiously. "And little man, little Lola wants you. Make up your mind to have no regrets. Recline yourself, resign yourself. You're through," she sang, matching the singer's seductive tone.

Smiling, he shook his head at her playfulness and squeezed her hand. To his surprise, she let go of his hand only to fully reach across the console and grab his crotch, attempting to caress his manhood over his jeans.

"Babe," he said sternly, trying his hardest to behave and concentrate while he drove.

She ignored him and continued to sing as she massaged him. "I always get what I came for. And your heart and soul is what I aim for," she sang as she unzipped his pants and reached inside his boxer briefs. With his semi-erect member in her hand, she stroked him gently, moving her hand up and down and down up, paying equal attention to the tip, until he was fully hard in her hand. He tried his hardest to concentrate on the road, but his breathing was becoming shallow and his groans were hard to muffle. Seeing and feeling him become distracted while driving, she removed her hands from his briefs and faced forward in her seat, continuing to sing. "Whatever Lola wants Lola gets. Take off your coat. Don't you know you can't win? You're no exception to the rule. I'm irresistible you fool. Give in."

"You are such a tease," he said, looking down at his erect member. "You cannot leave me like this."

"You're driving," she said coyly, reaching over again only to zip him back up.

"Liv," he said, feeling uncomfortably aroused in his seat.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You're driving. You need to focus."

"You have to do something about this," he said, looking down at his crotch."I'm going to get you back," he said, shifting in his seat, trying to mentally deflate his erection, realizing they were quickly approaching Michelle's neighborhood.

"Later," she replied. She hummed along to the music, watching him fidget in his seat, feeling a little guilty for starting something they couldn't finish. "What do you think of the name Lola if it's a girl?" Olivia asked.

"You think I'm going to name my little girl Lola after what you just did?"

"But it's a pretty name."

"Yeah. And I will be reminded of how her mother gave me blue balls while listening to a song with her name in it every time I address her. No way."

Giggling, "What about Brooklyn or Piper or Claire or Lilly? We could have a Rose and a Lilly," she responded.

Shrugging, "It's going to be a boy," he said confidently.

"We could very well be having a girl."

"It's a boy. Noah James."

"Honey, are you going to be disappointed if we have a girl," she asked worriedly.

"Of course not," he said, grabbing her hand to hold over the console again.

With enjoined hands, they spent the rest of the trip making small talk about work before quickly arriving at Michelle's. Before they got out of the car, Olivia leaned over the console, took his face in her hands, and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away with her eyes still slightly shut, he immediately noticed how genuinely happy she looked. Her face was glowing, her smile was bright. Pregnancy suited her.

He kissed her nose before straightening himself in his pants and getting out of the car to open the door for her. When she was out of the car and on her feet, he kissed her forehead and walked her to Michelle's open front door where they made their way inside.

From the front of the house, they could hear their friend's boisterous voices in the kitchen. Michelle and Darrell's semi-open floor plan made Olivia excited for the prospect of entertaining guests in their home in Kent.

"Hey." "Grant!" "Liv," they heard as they approached the group of four friends. Michelle and her husband Darrell stood pouring wine for their mutual friends Nora and Kirk who were seated on the island's bar stools. Olivia had known Nora for just as long as she'd known Michelle. Nora met and married Kirk during her time in graduate school, and he had become a part of their group of friends. Michelle, Nora, and Olivia maintained their friendship post-grad and ran in the same social circles. They made it a point to stay connected even through marriages and having children. She didn't get to see them, especially Nora and Kirk, as much as she would like, but she tried hard to attend game nights when she could.

"Hi," Olivia greeted, making her way to Michelle. She gave her a hug before turning to embrace Nora with equal affection. Similarly, Fitz greeted Darrell and Kirk with bro-hugs before embracing Michelle and Nora individually.

"Do you want a glass?" Michelle asked, holding up a bottle of Cabernet.

"I've not pumped yet," Olivia lied, taking a seat beside Nora on an empty bar stool. It was the most convincing lie to use since they weren't sharing the news with friends and family yet.

"What about you?" Michelle asked Fitz.

"I'll have a glass," he responded.

"How is Charlotte?" Nora inquired.

"She is amazing. And so cute," Olivia gushed. She pulled out her phone to show Nora recent pictures of her baby girl. She quickly swiped through photos of Charlotte standing on her own, sleeping skin-to-skin on Fitz's chest as they took a midday nap, giving Teddy a kiss, and trying mashed potatoes for the first time.

"Oh my goodness," Nora said as she took in Charlotte's cuteness. "Is she walking, yet?"

"Not yet. But she will be soon," Fitz answered proudly as he took a seat next to his wife and sipped on his wine.

Winking at Olivia and Fitz, "Kirk, she's so cute. Don't you think we need another one?" Nora asked lightheartedly just to see her husband's response.

"Nope. I think the three we have are just fine," Kirk responded without a second thought.

"But they're not this cute and little anymore. Honestly, I don't think they were ever this cute," she said in jest.

"How was Key West? " Kirk asked, wanting to change the topic all together.

Beaming, "Good. Really good. If you're looking for a place to go for a vacation, I highly suggest it," Olivia replied.

"There doesn't seem like there'd be a whole lot to do there," Darrell noted.

"Surprisingly, we had a lot of options. We were mostly going to just unwind and relax though," Olivia said.

"Yeah it was pretty lowkey. We didn't leave our bungalow very much," Fitz added.

"We did go sightsee. We shopped a lot. We went dancing," Olivia said.

"Dancing! We try to get you two to go dancing with us all the time, and you never do it," Michelle responded.

"It took a little convincing on my part, but it happened," Olivia replied. "We went to his little latin nightclub. It was the middle of the week, and it was packed. Oh! And we got hit on by swingers," Olivia informed the group.

"What?" "Swingers?" "Weird" Darrell, Michelle and Nora said at the same time.

"Yes! Swingers. It was odd to say the least."

"You didn't…" Michelle started to ask, but Olivia interrupted before she could finish.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, we didn't hook up with _strangers_! I can't even believe you think we would."

"Well Liv, there was that one time," Michelle teased, shrugging with a smile.

Olivia knew without her even finishing her statement where she was going with her comment. She wordlessly implored her with a sharp look not to go to the place she was headed.

"That one time?" Fitz asked, completely intrigued by Michelle's statement.

"What one time?" Darrell asked, equally interested in where his wife was going with her remark.

"There was no _one_ _time_," Olivia explained, giving Michelle a death glare.

"Oooh that one time you were a lesbian for two weeks freshman year?" Nora said, not picking up on Olivia's discomfort with the conversation.

"Christ," Olivia mumbled, putting her head down.

"What?" Fitz asked, taking a gulp of his wine before setting it down completely.

"For Pete's sake, I was not a lesbian for two weeks."

"Well I don't know what you would call having a relationship with a girl, but..."

"I did not have a relationship with a _girl_!" Olivia said defensively.

"Oh am I sorry, relationship is too strong of a word. You quote-unquote _explored_ with Jordan Simpson for two weeks."

"I did not _explore_ with her, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. We were friends!"

"If I recall correctly, explore was your word," Nora said.

"Okay. What is happening?" Fitz asked, completely confused by the conversation.

" I was really good friends with a girl in college who just so happened to be a lesbian. We got very close during our second semester of freshman year. I didn't know it at the time, but she happened to like me. And she was so nice and sweet and a really good friend so, I thought there was a possibility, a very small, insignificant possibility, that I liked her, too. But it never got that far. I was confused and 18. Sue me."

Totally surprised by her admission, Fitz sat with his mouth agape. Before he could say a word, Michelle interjected, shaking her head and waving her finger in the air.

"No. You totally led her on," she corrected.

"Michelle!" Olivia said. "What is this third degree?"

"You sort of led her on, Liv," Nora added.

"I did not! I did no such thing!"

"You knew she liked you, and you continued to flirt with her."

"I did not _flirt_ with her. I continued to be her _friend_ because she was a nice person and that's what you're supposed to do."

"If it was a guy friend, and you were in that same situation, you would have taken a step back," Michelle said.

"I didn't want her to think that I was stepping back from our friendship because she was a lesbian. I'm not a bigot!"

"You kissed her!" Michelle declared.

"_She_ kissed _me_!" Olivia insisted.

"You liked it."

"I wasn't _disgusted_ by it," Olivia clarified.

"Well you really do learn something new every day," Fitz said with a laugh, trying to ease the awkward tension that was rising in the room. He rubbed his wife's back up and down. She was visibly annoyed. As far as he was concerned, they had much to talk about, out of sheer curiosity, when they were alone.

"I can't believe you, Michelle. I'm going to get you back for this," Olivia said, stunned by their accusations.

"Oh I have nothing to hide. I'm an open book."

"Nothing to hide, huh? I have an arsenal of your hoe shit from 18 to 24, so don't even," Olivia warned half joking, half seriously.

"Whatever," Michelle responded dismissively.

"I think we should move this awkward party to the living room," Kirk suggested.

"I think you're right," Olivia agreed, quickly hopping off the bar stool, taking a bowl of potato chips along with her into the living room.

She shoved a handful of potatoes chips in her mouth and placed the bowl on a side table before getting comfortable in a corner seat of the sectional, waiting for the group to join her. They slowly sauntered in, her husband taking a seat beside her. "You okay?" he whispered, not knowing if she was upset over their conversation. She nodded yes and smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm fine," she said assuredly. She leaned in to peck his lips for good measure.

Nora and Kirk took seats next to them while Michelle and Darrell sat in chairs opposite them.

"What are we playing tonight?" Kirk asked.

"A hybrid of Heads Up and Catch Phrase," Michelle said, grabbing a bowl of clues from the center of the coffee table. "Select a clue from the bowl. Get your partner to guess the word without rhyming or spelling. If the buzzer goes off during your turn, you get a point. The group with the least amount of points wins," she explained.

"Sounds fun," Olivia said, leaning into her husband's frame. "Girls versus guys? Couples?" she asked.

"Let's do couples first," Michelle suggested.

"No fair. They always win when we play couples," Nora said, pointing to Fitz and Olivia.

They smiled and nodded proudly knowing it was true. Any time they played in teams as couples, Olivia and Fitz always won, regardless of the game.

"Just one round," Michelle insisted as she took a clue from the bowl and set the timer. She unfolded the scrap of paper and read the clue to herself. "Okay. My first car," Michelle said to her husband. Entirely clueless, Darrell raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"I know this, "Olivia whispered to Fitz.

"It's a Toyota," Michelle said.

"Rav4"

"Rav4? That's your first guess? What?! Not even close," she said quickly, getting anxious hearing the sound of the timer ticking in the background. "Probably the most common Toyota," she added.

"Four Runner."

Michelle sighed, already getting frustrated with her husband's answers. "Not an SUV."

"Corolla?"

"No!"

"Camry!"

"Yes," she answered, passing the bowl to Nora who quickly picked a clue.

"This is easy. What I have for breakfast every morning," Nora said to Kirk.

"Oatmeal," he answered quickly.

Nora nodded and passed the bowl to Fitz, and he continued in the same vein. "A person who travels to spread religion," he said to his wife.

"An evangelist?" Olivia guessed.

"No. Your favorite position."

She thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "Missionary," she whispered bashfully.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Prude," Michelle teased.

"Fuck you," Olivia mouthed to her friend before passing her the bowl. As soon as the bowl touched Michelle's hands, the timer's alarm went off.

"Shit!" she declared, giving herself a point and passing the bowl to Kirk and Nora.

Kirk grabbed a clue and gave his wife his full attention. "Okay. There's a trophy named after him,"

"What?" Nora asked, confused by the clue. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Greatest football coach of all time."

"I have no idea."

"Sweetie, this is grounds for divorce," Kirk teased.

"I don't know. Pass," Nora said urgently, feeling rushed hearing the sound of the timer.

He dug through the bowl and selected another clue. "A game like Scrabble, but for phones," he said quickly.

"Word with Friends!" she guessed immediately.

"Yes," he confirmed and passed the bowl to Fitz. He quickly grabbed a strip of paper, read the clue, and shook his head. "Something that you refuse to try."

"Spam?" Olivia responded.

"No sexually," he said.

She sighed and threw her head back. "Why do we keep getting the sexual ones?"

"Honey, answer. The timer is going," he said in a hurry.

"Anal," she whispered.

"Yes," Fitz said before passing the bowl to Michelle.

"You won't try anal?" Nora said, completely surprised.

"We are not doing this," Olivia said sternly. The timer buzzed, and Olivia was relieved to hear it. She needed a quick break, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed. "I need to run to the lady's room," she said, excusing herself and leaving the room.

She went to Michelle's downstairs bathroom and stood in the mirror. She didn't have to use the restroom, but she needed out of that game. She was officially irritated for reasons that she wasn't sure were entirely rational, but the fact that her husband was comfortable sharing aspects of their sex life made her uneasy. The fact that her friends felt comfortable sharing what she deemed private details of her college experience with their husbands annoyed her. Maybe she was overreacting. They were just teasing her. In her estimation, the college thing wasn't that big of a deal, which is why she never mentioned it to her husband. But now, thanks to this silly game, they had even more details of her sex life to hang over her head. Now they knew her preferences in the bedroom, and that infuriated her. _This is not a big deal_, she tried to tell herself. She heard a soft tapping on the door. She knew it was her husband without even asking. She opened the door and was surprised to find Michelle standing before her.

"Liv, are you okay? Are you mad? We were just kidding about the Jordan thing."

"I know. It's fine. I think I just ate something weird," she lied.

"Okay. Get back out here. We're playing girls versus guys now."

She nodded and held up a finger, just needing another moment alone in the bathroom. When Michelle turned to leave, she closed the door and took a deep breath. She brushed off her annoyance as petty and hormonal, determined to have a good time despite feeling horribly overexposed.

She went back to the living to join the group and took a seat beside her husband. He kissed her forehead and gave her a once over, making sure she was alright. He didn't pick up on her annoyance. Instead, he worried the pregnancy was making her sick. She leaned into his frame and grabbed his hand to hold, letting him know that she was fine.

"Ready?" Michelle asked once Olivia looked settled.

"Yep," she answered.

"Okay. Nora you're up."

Nora grabbed a clue from the bowl, started the timer, and turned to Olivia and Michelle.

"A type of shot…"

"Flu. Meningitis," Michelle interjected before Nora could finish.

Laughing, she shook her head. "Not that kind. The alcoholic kind. Liv used to take them a lot. Her favorite body shot."

"Lemon drop!" Michelle yelled.

Olivia looked to her husband and rolled her eyes. "I think we need a new game," Olivia said trying her best to hide her irritation. She understood having a short hand rapport, but every clue seemingly revolved around her and her preferences, and she had about enough of it.

"I think you're right," Kirk agreed, picking up the strange tension in the room, seemingly the only person to notice Olivia's annoyance.

"Let's put the steaks on the grill," Darrell suggested.

Olivia felt like she was in the hot seat, so food was a welcome distraction. Stopping by the kitchen to grab food, they followed Darrell to the patio. The girls sat around a table while the guys helped Darrell barbecue. Perhaps it was the lack of alcohol, but everyone was loose and comfortable except her. She clung to her bottle of water, watching everyone drink wine and beer around her. The idea of alcohol repulsed her, but she would do a lot to feel as relaxed as they looked. She was ready to go home. At this point, all she wanted was to change into pajamas, read a little and go to bed. Not wanting to be rude, skipping out wasn't a real possibility.

While Nora and Michelle snacked on chips and dip, Olivia ate from a veggie tray. They were talking around her, but she was having a hard time listening, focusing on how good her cotton nightgown would feel right now.

Taking her out of her thoughts, "Oh Liv, guess who I ran into the other day?" Nora asked as she got comfortable in her seat.

"Who?"

"Edison."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shrugged. She was so deeply uninterested anything concerning Edison, she couldn't even find the words to express her apathy.

"It was super awkward. We were at Kirk's friends house for a birthday party, and he happened to be there. I got stuck talking to him for like twenty minutes."

"Hmmm. That sounds like a joy," Olivia said sarcastically.

Nora didn't pick up on Olivia's complete disinterest in hearing about her ex, so she continued. "I was so sad to hear about his dad, though," she said.

"What about his dad?" Olivia asked, her curiosity now piqued.

"You know the cancer," Nora said. She fully assumed Olivia was clued in.

"Ben has cancer?" Olivia said, utterly shocked.

"Yeah. Prostate cancer. Oh my god, Liv, I thought you knew. Edison told me he mentioned it to you in some email," Nora explained.

"What? What email?" she replied, adding confused to her state of shock. She jogged her memory and suddenly recalled the email Edison sent her after running into him while shopping. She deleted the email after reading the subject line. Now she felt sick with worry and guilt. Her life had become so busy and hectic, she rarely even thought about Ben. Sure, she sent him cards and presents on holidays. She occasionally called him, but she knew she could do better. He'd only seen Charlotte once since being born because Olivia was hard pressed to find the time. Edison was far from her favorite person, but she had always loved his parents. She always wanted to be there for Ben, especially after Lorraine died. But she failed to do so. She couldn't believe Ben wouldn't call her and tell her the news himself. Is _he that bad of_f, she wondered.

"Is he okay? Is he in chemo?" Olivia asked. She couldn't believe Edison had two parents with cancer. The thought was too much.

"Honestly, I don't know. He just mentioned that he's staying in D.C. more instead of New York because of it."

"Wow!" Olivia said, trying to process the news.

Nora quickly changed the subject noticing Olivia beginning to withdraw. Olivia tried to pay attention to her friends, but her mind was only on Ben and his health. Her friends were moving and talking around her, but she was zoned out. She pulled out her phone to see if she could find the email in her trash. To her surprise and relief, it was still there.

_To: Olivia Pope Grant_

_From Edison Davis_

_Subject: Good seeing you, stranger _

_Liv, _

_It was great running into you. You look as great as ever. Your family is beautiful. It's funny that I ran into you. I've been thinking about you a lot lately. We just found out that Dad has prostate cancer. As you can imagine, we're crushed. I don't know if I can do this again. Mom was enough. She loved you so much…like a daughter. Dad doesn't want to tell anyone about it, but I know mom would want you to know. That's what's going on with us. I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But I just thought you should know. _

_Edison_

She was entirely paralyzed not knowing whether to reply the email or call Edison or perhaps even contact Ben. She tried to temporarily push the news out of her head for now. She would deal with it tomorrow. But as she listened to her friends talk about work gossip, she knew it was an impossibility. She tried her best to stay active in conversation, offering a few "Yeahs," and nods as they spoke, but her head was in another place.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Fitz asked Olivia as they drove home from Michelle's.

"No," she answered.

Fitz was entirely confused by her somber spirits. In his estimation, they had a great barbecue dinner. The game portion of the night was sort of a bust, but they enjoyed great conversation and many laughs. They played corn hole after cheesecake for dessert. During dinner, noticed that she was being abnormally quiet, but he figured she was just a little tired. Now that they were in the car, he worried that she was upset about the clues in the game or maybe even the "lesbian relationship" reveal. He hoped that wasn't the case because it all seemed rather silly. But here she was seemingly upset. She wasn't particularly chatty and completely unresponsive to his touch. When he tried to hold her hand over the console, she barely reciprocated contact and pulled away after a few seconds. She stared out of her window as they drove home.

"You're just acting weird. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Fitz," she said snappy tone.

From her response alone, he knew she wasn't fine, but he wasn't going to push the issue. He turned up the volume on the radio, kept his eyes on the road and drove home. Their entire car ride was filled with silence. They only spoke when she thanked him for opening the passenger door for her.

They relieved Shirley of her duties and quietly headed upstairs to check on the children. Both Teddy and Charlotte were comfortably asleep. They kissed them goodnight and headed to their bedroom.

Fitz changed into checkered pajama pants and settled into the bed while he waited for Olivia to finish her nightly routine. He propped up his iPad on the nightstand, turning on a Sade playlist, and picked up a novel he was in the middle of finishing to kill time. Nearly thirty minutes later, she came out of the bathroom fresh-faced in one of his favorite short, cotton nightgowns. Per usual, he was left utterly breathless by the sight of her. He put his book down and gave her his full attention. She didn't bother to wrap her pressed and curled hair. She simply let her waves frame her face. Rubbing lotion into her skin as she exited the bathroom, she sauntered to her side of the bed before climbing in slowly.

"You gonna tell me what's got you in such a foul mood or are you going to pretend that you're not upset?" he asked the moment she pulled the blankets over her body without saying a single word to him. She simply turned her back to him and slumped in the bed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She simply wanted to go to bed and wake up in a better mood. "I'm fine," she said slowly for emphasis.

"Alright. Goodnight," he said matching her cold tone. He moved to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, but her dramatic sighs paused him.

She turned to face him not wanting to go to bed without some sort of affection. "I'm just having a day, a blah mood. I'm sorry," she said quietly. She wasn't quite ready to share the news about Ben. She didn't want to have a conversation about Edison. She didn't want to feel guilty or worried. But she knew she owed him some sort of explanation.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize about that." He reached out for her, wanting to hold her. She moved closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Are you mad about the game?" he asked.

"I'm not _mad. _I'm…I don't know. I wish they didn't know my favorite position and the things I don't like in the bedroom. But I'm not mad about it."

"They were just the first things that came to my head. And we're just so comfortable with them, and…"

"It's fine. I know. You don't have to explain yourself. It's just a little embarrassing. They now think I'm a prude, and I won't hear the last of it."

"They were just teasing. But who cares what they think anyway. I know firsthand that you're not a prude," he said with a tap to her ass.

Interrupting their conversation, his phone rang on the nightstand. He hesitantly reached to grab it."It's Jerry," he said, sitting up to answer it.

Olivia checked the time on the digital clock on her nightstand. It was close to 11, a little late for Jerry to be calling. She sat up with him, coming to expect the worse and most surprising from the kids' late night phone calls.

"Jer, what's going on?" Fitz answered urgently. He put it on speaker phone so Olivia could hear as well.

"Not much. What are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"I'm talking to Liv. We're getting ready for bed."

"Oh. Tell her I say hi."

Olivia smiled, but didn't say anything.

"I will. So what's going on?"

"I was just calling to let you know I won't be able to fly out this weekend like we planned." It was a last minute trip home. They planned it while in Key West after learning about the engagement. Fitz was rather pushy about seeing him and getting filled in face-to-face about the engagement. Jerry agreed to fly home if Amber could come, so Olivia booked two tickets for them.

"What? Why?" Fitz asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Well Amber and her parents are coming here. We're looking at houses," Jerry said.

"Houses?"

"Yeah. We need somewhere to live after the wedding."

"So your first step is houses not apartments?" Fitz responded, utterly confused as to how someone without a salary was going to pay for a home.

"It's Jim's wedding present for us," Jerry replied.

Fitz turned to Olivia and shook his head. She looked equally confused.

"Jim's buying you a house?"

"He's making a pretty big down payment and cosigning," Jerry said.

"Jer, I don't know if…I'm not sure if…." he started to say before throwing his hands up in frustration. "Well you know I really want to hear more about your engagement and your wedding plans. I'm a little clueless about it all. Have you set a date?"

"This summer," Jerry answered.

"This summer? As in a few months from now?"

"Yes."

"Good grief," Fitz mumbled. "Well when do you think you'll be able to fly back home?"

"Maybe when school ends for summer. I don't know. We're taking that cruise with Amber's grandparents so I'm not so sure."

"Okay. Well I could come to you," Fitz said.

"Maybe. I'll let you know," Jerry replied.

"Alright. Thanks for keeping me updated. If you have any free time and you can fly here or if you want me to fly there, let me know."

"I will."

"I love you, son."

"Love you, too, dad. I gotta run. Talk to you soon."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Fitz ended the call and put his phone back on the nightstand. He sighed deeply and massaged his temples, trying his hardest to wrap his mind around their brief conversation. He tried to process Jerry's plans. A summer wedding. He couldn't visit. Jim was buying them a house. It all seemed ridiculous.

Seeing every emotion run through his face, Olivia scooted closer to him, practically resting on top of him, with her head on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand, connecting their fingers, and kissed the top of it.

"You're not losing him," she assured him before he could even express any doubt.

"Sure as hell feels like it."

She didn't know how to respond. She let silence settle in, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"He's buying them a house?" he questioned before she could speak.

"Sounds like it."

"Sounds like a colossally bad idea."

"Why didn't you say anything," she asked.

"Because I want to be supportive. I want him to want to talk to me. I don't want to be the kill-joy."

"Being honest isn't killing his joy. It's being honest."

"What am I supposed to say to him? Don't get married so soon. Wait a little while longer. Don't let Jim buy you a house."

"Yes! I mean… I don't know," realizing that being honest wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Olivia hadn't expressed any discontent with Jerry's news. She refused. She truly didn't think her opinion mattered one way or the other.

"Do you think this engagement thing is a bad idea? Have you haven't said anything. You act like this is normal and fine. Should I not be worried? Because I'm getting more worried by the day," Fitz pointed out.

She shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Liv, please. I really want to know what you think. I feel like I should just be accepting of all of this because everyone else is. But there are things that I'm concerned about, and I feel like I can't say anything."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"How you really feel about all this."

"I think he's an adult. He's smart. He's in love."

"So you see no problems with them getting married in a couple of months?"

"I didn't say that."

"You haven't said anything."

"Because I don't want be the negative Nancy. I don't want to fight or bicker with you at all…about anything," she said.

"We're not fighting. We're having a conversation."

She sighed and lifted her head from his shoulder to face him.

"Here's what I think. I think it's a horrible idea for them to get engaged when they've not finished their degrees. He is close, but she's still going to have another year of school left. She should be focused on finishing her degree and getting a job. He should be focused on getting a job to support his family. They can't even buy a house. Jim is. And I don't know Jim that well, but I have a feeling that this will be hanging over their heads with him. I don't think they should make such a huge investment with him. They should do it by themselves, but since they have no money and no jobs, they can't do that, which is why they have no business getting married right now. I understand the urgency with wanting to get married when you're young. I was 23 when I married Edison. It felt like the most important, next big step for us. But he was older than me, and we both had jobs. Really really good jobs. That made it a lot easier for us. She will be living on a teacher's salary when she does finish school. And who knows what kind of job Jerry's going to get. That is a huge adjustment for two kids who have lived off their wealthy parents their entire lives. I don't want to see them struggle, financially or emotionally, because they are in such a hurry to be together."

Though he agreed with a lot of what she said, he was overwhelmed by her thoughts on the matter. He almost wished he hadn't asked. "He gets the first portion of his trust fund at twenty-five. Maybe that will help," Fitz countered.

The trust fund was a topic of conversation she was truly unwilling to discuss right now. It had been a contentious topic for them since he mentioned starting one for Charlotte during her pregnancy.

"Why can't they just get an apartment and just live together without being married?" she asked, changing the topic all together.

"That is not happening. They should be married before they live together."

"Why?"

"Because that's the order of things."

"Okay. Mister Nineteen-sixties."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't. We were practically living together before I moved in officially."

"We are older. Our circumstances were different."

"Our circumstances were that we could support ourselves. They cannot."

"So you think I should tell him this? Because I basically feel the same way."

"I don't know. Like you said, I want to be supportive. I don't want to push him away from us. And people get married all the time when they shouldn't, and they somehow make it work. Maybe he will make it work."

"One can only hope. But I guess, even if it is a mistake, it's his mistake. And he'll learn and grow from it. Maybe we're putting too much on it. Maybe we should just go with the flow."

"I am going with the flow. So we can add wedding planning to our summer plans."

"Great," he groaned. "That is, if they allow us to participate."

"Well I think the groom's side has to plan the rehearsal dinner. I think that's the tradition. At least, that's what Edison and I did."

"Mellie and I did, too."

Wanting to lighten up the conversation, she moved on top of him, straddling him as he held on to her waist.

"For the record, marrying you was the best decision I've ever made. No mistakes over here," she said confidently.

"Oh?" he asked, feigning surprise. She told him that countless times. And he knew she meant it.

"Easily the best decision." Though she could hear it faintly, she hadn't been paying much attention to the music in the background. When she heard Sade's By Your Side, her ears perked up. She reached towards the nightstand and turned the volume up on his tablet. Knowing all the words to the song, he lip-synced while staring at her with only adoration in his eyes.

_You think I'd leave your side, baby._

_You know me better than that._

She blushed at his lip-synced serenade, averting her eyes and putting her head down. With his fingers under her chin, he lifted her head so that they were face-to-face.

_You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees._

_I wouldn't do that._

_I'll tell you you're right when you want._

_If only you could see into me._

He rubbed her back up and down as she traced the lines on his face with her fingers, feeling every small wrinkle and laugh line. He stopped mouthing the words when she began to skim his bottom lip with her pinky. He surprised her when gently bit down on her digit. She pulled her finger away and leaned in to kiss his forehead and then the tip of his nose. To her surprise, he moved down the bed with her on top of him, resting his back on the mattress instead of the headboard. She giggled at their sudden movement, but got comfortable on top of him, resting with her head on his chest as he clung to her.

She listened to his heartbeat before kissing the center of his chest. She shifted so that she could rest comfortably beside him while still maintaining impossibly close contact. She moved his hand under her nightgown to her stomach. He caressed her belly in circles the way he knew she preferred, giving her added comfort and safety.

As she listened to Sade croon, she lifted her head from its place on his chest to lean in for a kiss. She involuntary sighed in relief when she felt his lips move against hers. She pulled away with a smile on her face, but then quickly realized one kiss was not enough. She kissed him again, this time allowing their tongues to touch. She moved her leg over his. And despite the electricity she felt by their tongues' collision, she pulled away from their kiss before it could get too heated. She was tired. He was tired. They needed sleep. He placed two more goodnight pecks on her lips for good measure and turned off the lamp. She rested her head on his chest again, leaning up slightly for a moment to kiss the side of his neck, before nestling comfortably for sleep. She closed her eyes, trying her best to mentally block thoughts of game night, impending nuptials, and Ben's cancer. She just wanted sleep. Her thoughts could keep her awake on another night. She concentrated on the man lying next to her and let the music and the sound of her husband's breathing lull her to sleep.

* * *

**AN: A lot going on here! They have a game night where there are some revealing clues and conversations that make Olivia feel uncomfortable. With this chapter, I wanted to write and describe the in between feelings/moments. I feel like I'm always writing when things are going great between them or when things are really explosive. I wanted explore some middle ground where one of them is just having sort of a blah mood/day. I just wanted to explore some normalcy between them where it's not too fluffy, but not heated between them. **

**Aside form that, we learn that Ben has cancer. Remember that email Edison sent a few chapters back? Turns out he was trying to tell her the news. Thoughts or predictions on that front? Also, Jerry's wedding is happening sooner than they realized and his future in law is buying the home. I think Olivia and Fitz are in a tricky position on that front. Any of my readers have older children? How do you handle it when they're about to embark on something major that could be a mistake? Do you let them do it? Do you voice your thoughts? Let me know what you think! **

**Finally, if you haven't listened to Sade's By Your Side, I don't know what you're waiting for! And if you have thoughts on baby names, by all means drop them in a review! :) **


	34. Chapter 34

Standing stark naked in her bathroom, Olivia couldn't stop staring at her profile in the mirror. She rubbed her belly, anxious for just the slightest visible evidence that she was with child. Nothing changed about her body from the day prior, but that didn't stop her from envisioning her swollen tummy. She was more than ready for the next step of her pregnancy. She was tired of bouts of nausea and ridiculous mood swings. She wanted the next stage where she knew the baby's sex, so she could shop and properly decorate the nursery. She wanted to tell everyone about the news. She cradled her stomach and smiled, quickly realizing not to wish these moments away. There was something special and endearing about the fact that very few people knew she was pregnant. She turned to look at herself in the mirror full-on. She truly felt beautiful and confident, qualities she was certain were assisted by hormones and her husband's constant affirmations. She beamed just thinking about her husband. She loved that man.

She opened the bathroom door to peek at him while he slept. She was surprised when his eyes met hers. He wasn't asleep like she thought he was. With the comforter and sheets barely covering his frame, he'd just awakened. Despite receiving close to 7 hours of sleep, he looked exhausted. She slipped on her silk robe and left the bathroom. She moved toward his side of the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Morning," she said before greeting him with soft kiss on the lips.

"Morning," he replied in a deeply groggy voice.

She rested her head on his chest, wanting to bask in their solitude before starting the day. If she was lucky, she had half an hour before Charlotte and Teddy were up for the morning.

She listened to the steady beat of his heart, receiving so much solace from its rhythm. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked quietly.

"It was okay," he replied, moving his fingers through her hair. "I had weird dreams."

"Yeah? What'd you dream about?"

"I can't remember them all. But I do remember dreaming that Jerry had a destination wedding in Thailand, and everyone was invited except for me."

"Aww, sweetheart."

"It was a bummer."

"Baby, I think you should talk to him."

"I am. It was the first thing on my mind this morning. I think I'm just going to fly out there sometime this week."

"So soon?"

"Yes. I have to get this off my chest. I have to talk to him face-to-face. What's your week like?"

She lifted her head from his chest and reached over his body to grab her phone from the nightstand on her side of the bed. She straddled him as she looked through her calendar.

"I have a meeting today. I have a consultation at Westfield on Tuesday. I have a staff meeting on Wednesday. We have a follow-up appointment with the cardiologist on Thursday. Charlotte has a doctor's appointment on Friday. Oh! And we have a meeting with Marcus after your doctor's appointment," she said. She placed her phone on his nightstand and tried to mentally prioritize her agenda.

"I'm going to have to cancel the Thursday stuff. It's the only light day I have at work."

"Baby, you cannot cancel with the cardiologist. No way."

"Yes way. I have to fly out. I have to talk to my son."

"We are only rescheduling if she has something the next day or early next week."

"Liv…"

"This is your heart! I'm not fucking around with this. You won't be able to attend any weddings if you're not heart healthy. Jesus, Fitz," she said, growing horribly annoyed by the prospect of him missing an appointment.

She went from zero to sixty in no time. He knew his heart health was important to her, but he was a bit confused by her hostility. And it showed on his face.

"People you love get sick. And then they're gone. And it's important to be preventive about these things. And talk to people about it," she rattled off.

"What?" he asked, even more confused by her train of thought. She wasn't making a lot of sense. As far as he was concerned, she was making rather large leaps.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, realizing she was conflating Ben's cancer and Fitz's heart disease. When she made eye contact with him again, she had tears in her eyes.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go to the appointment. I'll keep it," he said, hating to see her emotional regardless of how confused he was by her thinking. He rubbed her thighs up and down to comfort her.

"It's fine. I'll see if I can reschedule it," she said. She tried to move away from him, but he held her in place.

"Liv, what is going on?" picking up on something more than just her worry over his heart.

"So last night, Nora informed me that she ran into Edison."

He tensed at the mention of her ex's name, and it didn't go unnoticed by her. "She saw Edison, and he told her that Ben, his father, has cancer. He apparently tried to email me the day we saw him out shopping, but I deleted it."

"Livvie…" he said, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry." He knew how close she was with his parents.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I didn't answer Edison's email. I'm sorry I haven't checked up on Ben. I'm sorry he's sick," she said, beginning to shed her tears.

"It's okay. He's going to be okay."

"I can only hope. I don't know his prognosis. I don't know if he's okay."

"Why don't you call him?" he suggested.

"I don't think he wants people to know. I was thinking about calling Edison. Is that…How would you feel about that?"

"I don't love it. I don't know why it's really necessary, but if that's what you think you need to do, then I guess you need to do it."

"It's what I need to do. It's his father."

"Okay. Well then call him."

She nodded and kissed him. "I have to get ready for work. I have to get the kids ready for the day," she said, trying to move away from his body.

"Wait," he said, holding her by the waist, not allowing her to move. He pulled her down to him to give her a proper kiss. He sucked on her lips for a moment too brief before releasing them. "Everything is going to be okay," he assured her. He wasn't referring to anything in particular. But he needed to remind her and himself that everything in their life would be fine.

She nodded in agreement. He rubbed his nose against her nose before resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

He didn't want to let her go. On mornings like this one, where they had a slow start to their day, where they could talk without feeling rushed, share languid kisses and linger in their embrace, he wished they had fewer responsibilities.

The way he kissed her as if she was his life line, the way he looked at her as if she was the greatest being in his world made her want him. She looked at the time and soon realized that her need for him would have to wait. She was certain that they only had fifteen minutes until Charlotte was up. In tune with her thinking, he moved her hand to his erection and guided her in stroking him.

"So cancer talk gets you hot?" she teased.

"No. Staring at your breasts for fifteen minutes straight gets me hot," he said, looking at her chest. She hadn't realized that her robe slipped open, exposing more of her breasts than she intended. She smiled and used her free hand to close her robe, but he stopped her before she could cover herself.

"No," he groaned, swatting her hand away. "Take it off," he said gruffly.

"We don't have time."

"Five minutes. That's all I need. We'll be quick," he said through choppy breath as she assisted in pleasing him over his pajama pants.

"Five minutes. That's it," she insisted with a flirtatious smile. She took off her robe before removing his pants, pushing the comforter and sheets away from their bodies, and straddling him.

"Holy shit. You're beautiful," he said as if he'd never marveled in her beauty before.

She blushed and slowly slid down on his member. With her hands planted on his chest, she moaned as every inch of him filled her. At a leisurely pace, she moved back and forth on top of him, fully appreciating the feeling of him inside of her. Her breasts were hypnotizing. He wanted to kiss, suck, and touch them, but he knew they were too sensitive. He knew she would protest. But to his surprise, she brought his hand up to cup her breast as she glided back and forth on his shaft. The feeling of her pointed nipple grazing his palm gave her added pleasure.

"Bounce baby," he requested, moving his hand away from her chest to see her breasts shake. She bounced up and down at a swift speed she knew he'd enjoy.

"Like that?" she whispered.

"Just like that," he said beginning to match her thrusts. He moved his hands to her waist and tried to keep his eyes open. She was a sexy seductress moving on top of him, and he didn't want to miss a moment.

"What else…what else do you…want?" she attempted to say, but the moment he reached between them to stroke her clit, he took away her ability to speak.

"Talk to me. Tell me you like it."

"I like it. I like…," she started, but the tightening in her belly halted her words. "Baby! Baby!" she yelled as her orgasm hit her far too suddenly. She stopped her movements as her body quivered uncontrollably. Her piercing moans filled the room. She fell forward, resting her chest on his chest, nuzzling her head in his neck. He held on to her tightly and flipped them over before she had time to recover. He kissed her to stifle her strident cries before slipping into her.

"Quiet," he whispered, nervous she'd wake up the children as he thrust into her forcefully. Acutely aware of the time, he thrust into her rapidly. Their five minutes were approaching far too soon.

"Fitz," she said breathlessly, thinking she would come once more, but the sound of her alarm on her phone took her out of the moment.

"Just let it go," he said in her ear as he moved against her. But he knew her well enough to know that the sound of the alarm was too much of a distraction for her. He shut his eyes to block out the noise, knowing he was close to finishing.

"Keep going," she whispered while she reached for her phone to turn off the noise. Once her phone was in her hand, she hastily silenced the alarm, but was just as quickly distracted by an email notification. Without a second thought, she went to her email to read the message while her husband continued to powerfully grind on top of her.

The message was from Marcus, and thinking it was something dire regarding the house, she tried to read it.

_To: Olivia Pope Grant_

_From: Marcus Waller_

_Subject: House Visit_

_Mrs. Grant,_

"Fuck, Liv. This feels good," Fitz said as she tried to focus on reading the message. She ignored him, but noticed his eyes were still firmly shut and continued reading.

_I'm going to have to reschedule our meeting on Thursday as we're having a few issues with another property. I can meet as early as Friday if that works for you._

She thought about her schedule for a moment and contemplated a response.** Marcus,** she typed in a reply, but her husband's groans were too distracting. She looked at him, quickly realizing the absurdity of the situation. He was working up a sweat on top of her with his eyes closed and his face full of concentration. He was in the midst of intense pleasure, and she was checking her emails. Wanting to finish the message before it slipped her mind, she continued anyway.

**Friday is good for**… she wrote and then looked away from her phone to peep at her husband who was now staring at her with a look of utter bemusement. In a haze, he was entirely confused to find her typing on her phone, seemingly uninterested in their sex. A bit offended and now mentally removed from their lovemaking, he moved away from her body, attempting to get out of the bed completely.

"Baby," she called, holding on to his arm to pull him back to her. But her grip wasn't strong enough. He pulled away entirely. "Babe, did you finish?"

"If you have to ask that, then we're obviously not doing something right."

"Baby, come back. Let's finish," she insisted as she sat up, bringing the sheets to her body to cover her. She watched him walk to their adjoined bathroom and close the door behind him. She sighed as she got out of bed to follow him. She turned the knob, but to her surprise, he locked it behind him.

"Honey," she called, realizing that she really upset him.

She rolled her eyes and found her robe. She left the room to get Charlotte up, dressed and fed for Shirley and Teddy up and dressed for school. She went to the guest bathroom to freshen up before heading to Teddy's room first. She sat on the edge of his bed and kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair.

"Bud, it's time to get up," she said quietly. She rubbed her fingers through his hair until he stirred awake. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning, sweetheart," she said brightly.

"Good morning," he replied, yawning and stretching. He gave her a morning hug and rested his head on her chest, trying his best to stay awake. She kissed the top of his head and squeezed him.

"Can you wash your face and brush your teeth and meet me downstairs?"

"Yes," he said through a yawn. She broke their embrace to move to his closet to grab his school uniform. She laid it on the bed and moved to leave the room. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked in the doorway.

"Spinach and tomato omelet!" he said eagerly.

"Omelet it is. Meet me downstairs," she said as she went to Charlotte's room.

Sitting up in her crib, Charlotte patiently waited for someone to attend to her.

"Hi, sweet girl," Olivia said as she approached her crib.

Smiling and laughing, Charlotte waved her arms in the air wanting to be picked up. Olivia grabbed her and placed kisses all over her face, paying no attention to where they landed.

"You ready for breakfast?" she asked, as she moved to the changing to table to replace her wet diaper for a dry one. Olivia blew a raspberry on her stomach and pretended to bite her feet. Charlotte giggled incessantly at her mother's playfulness.

"You're such a happy girl. I'm so lucky to have you, butterball," she said before kissing her lips. She removed her pajamas and changed her into black leggings and a cream ruffled tank top. She grabbed her moisturizer and teased her curls with her fingers. She found a red hand band with a huge flower on it and placed it on her head, knowing Fitz would love her in it. Maybe seeing a precious Charlotte would soften the blow to his ego. She placed an 'I Love Daddy," bib around her for good measure.

With Charlotte in her arms, she went downstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to find her husband starting breakfast for Teddy who was seated at the island with his iPad. Half dressed for work and chopping vegetables, he didn't seem to notice their entrance.

"Morning, daddy," Olivia said on Charlotte's behalf, trying to get his attention. She moved close to him, but he paid no mind to his wife, focusing solely on his daughter.

"Good morning, butterball," he said, leaning in to kiss her lips.

Olivia moved her highchair to the island and placed Charlotte in it so she could get started on her breakfast. The tension in the room was mounting as she stood beside her husband to chop bananas for Charlotte. She put sliced bananas on Charlotte's chair and watched her ease one into her mouth. Charlotte may have loved bananas almost as much as Cheerios. Smiling, she turned to face her husband, hoping he would be responsive.

"Baby," she whispered.

He didn't respond. Instead, he turned his back and faced the stove, cracking eggs to start his omelet. She moved to him and rubbed his shoulder, but he recoiled and continued cooking.

"I'm sorry," she said loud enough for only him to hear. "It was an email from Marcus, and I thought something was going on with the house."

He looked at her like she had lost her mind, and she knew her explanation didn't suffice.

She grabbed him the by the waist and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "We can finish," she whispered in his ear.

"Liv, I'm trying to cook," he said disinterestedly.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a meek voice filled with guilt.

"Don't do that," he whispered.

"What?"

He ignored her and added spinach to the omelet. She turned around to keep an eye on her daughter who was content eating bananas. She moved to the pantry and retrieved ingredients for oatmeal.

Wanting to give him some space, "I have to get ready for work. Can you make Charlotte's oatmeal?" she asked.

He nodded yes, but failed to make eye contact. She knew she was officially in the dog house.

* * *

Olivia sat in her office shopping online for clothes for Charlotte and Baby Grant. It was the only thing to keep her sufficiently distracted from thinking about her husband's hurt feelings. Even if it was just a bruise to the ego, she felt guilty that she caused it. And she was tired of feeling guilty. If it wasn't something she did or said to her husband, it was another circumstance that made her feel regretful for her actions. Between Ben and her husband, she was erring too much lately. She was determined to rectify the situation. Minimizing her online shopping window, she realized that retail therapy was not the proper way to handle guilt. She opened her email on her laptop and decided to reply to Edison's message.

**Edison,**

**I'm sorry for the delay in response. I'm just learning about Ben. I'm so sorry to hear of his illness. He's the last person to deserve it. I want to be there for him in any way that I can. Is your number still the same? I'd love to get updated on his prognosis. **

**Olivia**

She proofread the message and sent it to him hoping for a speedier reply than what she'd given him. She went back to online shopping, adding spring dresses in her cart for Charlotte and gender neutral socks and pajamas for Baby Grant. Her laptop alerted her of an unread message from Edison. She could have never guessed that he would reply so soon.

_Liv,_

_I'm actually in D.C. this week. I would love to update you. Are you free for lunch on Thursday?_

_Edison_

She thought about it for a moment. The idea of sharing a meal with him brought her so much dread. Surely, he could update her without being in the same room with him. She checked her calendar, and now that her husband was slated to fly out to Jerry and Marcus had rescheduled their meeting, she was free for lunch. Maybe lunch wouldn't be so bad. It actually sounded better than a long winded, unproductive phone conversation.

**Edison,**

**I'm free from 12 to 1:30 on Thursday. Let's plan to meet at Kathy's then.**

**Olivia**

_Liv,_

_Sounds good. See you soon._

_Edison_

With that out of the way, she called her husband, hoping she could settle one more thing. She called his cell phone, but he didn't answer. She called his work line, but it was busy. She called his assistant and got through. This pattern of trying to get through to him was starting to annoy her.

"Marsha Langley. How can I assist you?" she asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Marsha, it's Liv. Is my husband around?"

"Mrs. Grant, he's in his office. Hang tight, and I'll put you through."

"Great."

She held for a moment, long enough to add two more dresses to her car, before she was sent through to his line.

"Yes," Fitz answered. She couldn't tell if he was busy, upset, or simply didn't want to talk. Maybe he wasn't mad at all. His tone was incredibly bland.

"Babe, it's me."

"I know."

"I just wanted to see how your day was going."

"Aside from my wife being completely uninterested in being with me, I would say it's going just fine." Now, she could tell from his slightly more upbeat tone he wasn't as upset as he was earlier in the day.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"So you've said."

"I am though. And I was _soooo_ interested in you. I just got distracted."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I did!"

"What did your boyfriend have to say anyway, huh? What was so important that you zoned out?"

"Stop calling him that! He wanted to reschedule our meeting until Friday."

"That was the pressing matter that you couldn't wait a few minutes until we were done to handle?"

"Yes! And you could have finished. We had time."

"That's not the point. I don't want to have sex with you if you're not enjoying it. That ruins it. If you're not into it, I'm not into it."

"I was into it. I promise."

"Mkay," he said, totally unconvinced and uninterested in the conversation entirely.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Working."

"Babe," she said, wanting more than his short response.

Sighing, "I'm booking a flight to see Jerry. Do you want to come? You should be free, right. Now that the doctor's appointment has been pushed and Marcus canceled," he replied.

"I'm actually supposed to meet Edison for lunch on Thursday."

"What? Why?"

"To talk about Ben."

"I thought you were going to call him."

"He suggested lunch."

"And you agreed?"

"Yeah. I think it will just be more productive if we speak face-to-face."

"I don't quite understand the logic behind that thinking, but if you say so."

"Are you going to be upset if I go to lunch with him? Are you going to be bothered by it? Because if you are…"

"I'm not going to be bothered. But I'm sure to be annoyed when you come home in somber spirits and moody from seeing her ex," he said bluntly.

"Fitz…"

"It's the truth. Last time, you saw him for all of ten minutes, and you didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. Who knows what I should expect after an hour lunch. If you're going to be upset after seeing him and bring your foul mood home, I don't think it's the greatest idea."

"I'm bound to be upset, Fitz. We're meeting about his father's cancer NOT shooting the shit."

"I, for one, am tired of talking about your ex for one day."

"What time will you be home tonight?" she asked, changing the subject all together.

"It'll probably be a late one."

"Does late mean six or seven or...?"

"It means late, Liv."

"Alright, Grumpy Pants, relax."

"Alright, Ms-Would-Rather-Talk-To-Our-Contractor-Than-Fuck-Her-Husband," he said in a mocking tone.

"It should be noted that you're sitting on top of my nerves right now."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Okay. I'm going now. We're having roasted tenderloin for dinner."

"Fine. I'll pick up the wine. Oh wait. You can't have any," he teased. He could picture her grin on the other end.

"Jerk!"

"Hey, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you more," she said before ending the call.

* * *

Thumbing his desk to the beat of Dave Brubeck song, Fitz stared at logo designs attempting to select the best one for a new technology start-up company he'd retained. It was 6:45, and he was the last person in his office. As soon as 5:00 hit, his staff eagerly dismissed themselves. Mondays were always hectic, playing catch-up from the weekend, and this one was no different. His staff learned that the Atlanta office surpassed them in monthly billings, so they were feeling the pressure, working relentlessly all day long. Their work didn't go unnoticed by Fitz. He sent an email to his office, saying that no one was allowed to stay late. He wanted to them to go home, relax, and enjoy the rest of their day and come back refreshed, recharged and ready to work. But he didn't heed his own instruction. He wanted to take advantage of the solitude of his office and get work done without being interrupted by his staff. Realizing that he stayed a bit later than he planned, he started to pack up, anxious to get him to his wife and children. His wife. He shook his head at the thought of her. Despite the fact that she annoyed him to no end that morning, he wanted to see her. He always wanted to see her, even when he was irritated with her, even when he was angry with her, or when he was pleased with her, he'd prefer to be around her than almost anyone else.

_My wife is something else. _His wife was also calling him. He heard his cell phone ringing on his desk and saw her name flash on the caller ID.

"Yes," he answered almost immediately.

"Can you let me in? I'm at your door. It's locked."

"What? You're here?"

"Yes. Can you let me in?"

Thoroughly confused, he stood up from his chair and walked out of his office. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked through the halls to the lobby.

"I wanted to see you."

"I was actually on my way home."

"Well I beat you to the punch," she said, watching him approach her from the opposite side of the glass door. They hung up the phone at the same time, and he unlocked the door and let her inside.

"Why are your doors locked? Isn't this a place of business?"

"Well Mrs. Grant, you've come after our very established hours of operation," he said pointing to the hours listed on the door.

"Someone's always here late though," she replied, a bit confused that it was dead inside.

"I released everyone. It's just me."

"What are you doing here? What's all this" he asked again, taking in her black wrap dress and black five inch pumps, attire he was certain she didn't wear to work that morning. Her makeup was more dramatic, and her curly hair was straight. She was carrying a picnic basket in her hand.

"I came to feed you and then fuck you," she said without an ounce of playfulness. From her tone, he knew she was serious.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked, surprised by her forwardness.

She nodded and moved to close the space between them. She put one hand on his shoulder and then leaned up to kiss him. Even in her heels, he towered over. "I'm sorry," she said against his lips before capturing them with hers.

"I know you are," he said breaking away from her lips. "And you're forgiven…This time," he said with a playful slap on her ass.

"You hungry?" she asked as they walked through the hallway.

"Very. What'd you bring me?"

"I told you already, roasted tenderloin."

"Well I didn't know you would be bringing it here," he said as he ushered inside his office. He was thankful for his worktables as it gave them room to spread out their meal. She put the picnic basket on the table and placed containers of roasted tenderloin, rice pilaf, and snap peas on the table along with plates and silverware.

"When did you have time for this?" he asked. It was one thing to make a meal, but it was another to be fully dressed with hair and make-up done to perfection.

"I left work early."

"Who's with the kids?"

"Shirley."

"Bless Shirley."

"We've got to give her a raise or a bonus. She's a godsend," she said seriously.

He pulled up an extra chair to the table and grabbed sparkling water from his mini fridge as she made their plates.

"Smells and looks amazing, Livvie," he said, taking a seat.

"Thank you," she replied, sitting beside him. As if sitting impossibly close to him wasn't enough, she rubbed her leg against his under the table as they dined.

"Two nights in a row without the kids I'm starting to feel a bit neglectful."

"Don't say that. We'll finish up early. We'll be home for bath time and a story," she responded, feeling a bit guilty. "I just wanted some alone time with you. Just a couple of hours before we're too tired to function."

"I appreciate it because soon enough we're going to be busy and home bound with two babies and very active elementary schooler."

"Karen called while you were working."

"Did she? How's my girl?"

"Good. Very good. Very busy. Meeting people. She likes it a lot."

"I hope not too much. She better come back."

"She will. She said that she felt very motivated and encouraged to go to med school since being there."

"That's good to hear," he said taking a bite of his rice. "That piece looks good," he said pointing to a piece of beef on her plate.

She cut a piece of tenderloin and feed it to him. He moaned at the delightful taste. But the sound of his husky voice made her want to hear his sounds of pleasure in an entirely different context. She tempered her desire for him, wanting to finish their meal. As if he could feel her want for him, he leaned in and pecked her lips. They were too irresistible not to kiss, especially now with her face a glow.

"How's Baby Grant treating you?" he asked.

"Good. Today was good. Yesterday was great," she said rubbing her tummy. "The girls at work want to throw me a gender reveal party when it's time."

"Are you going to let them?"

"I don't know. It seems a bit excessive to have a party just for the baby's gender. We could do it at the shower."

"Yeah. But it's always great to celebrate. Everything about what you're going through is special and warrants celebration."

She smiled and rubbed his thigh under the table. Before her hand could get too high, he removed it. "I'm sick of your band of teasing for one week," he said.

Cupping his crotch, groping it roughly, "I'm not teasing you. Let me show you show much I'm _not_ teasing you," she said seductively. Now, she didn't care that they weren't finished with dinner. He pushed his chair away from the table and pointed to his lap. He was ready and waiting for her to show him.

"There," she said, pointing to his plush, leather desk chair.

He quickly moved toward his chair and took a seat. He patted his lap, anxiously wanting her to join him. She stood from her chair and untied her wrap dress as she made her way to him. From the short distance between them, he knew she was only wearing a bright red bra. The sight of her panty-less made his mouth water. She removed her dress completely, letting it fall to the floor, and reached behind her back to remove her bra. Naked in a pair of heels, he went from pleasantly aroused to painfully hard in a matter of seconds. Knowing he was in a hurry to have her, she closed the distance between them and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them to fall around his ankles. She ripped up his shirt collared and slid it off his shoulders with just as quickly.

On his lap, she straddled him and grabbed his length. But she knew stroking him wouldn't be enough, nor would her lips. She knew him well enough to be certain that he wanted to come inside of her. She turned around in his lap with her back facing him, and he helped her ease down on his dick. Alternating between rocking back and forth and bouncing up and down on his member, she found a rhythm that would please them both. He held on to her waist and leaned into her frame as they connected. She could feel his warm breath on her spine as she moved on top of him. Her eyes fluttered open and shut; the sensation of him made her feel like she would break. It occurred to her as her eye caught the dim light of the hallway, they had never had sex in his office before. And though no one was around, it was strangely exhilarating to fuck surrounded by glass partitions.

"Turn around," he groaned, wanting to face her.

She turned around to face him and watched as he guided himself inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grinded on him as he thrust into her. She gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on the lips and broke away to suck on his neck.

"I-I love when you fuck me," she said into his neck, giving him the dirty talk she was certain he wanted. And her words were most sincere. It didn't matter how often they did this. It didn't matter if they were on a chair, a bed, a couch or a dryer, she loved the feeling of him being inside of her

"Yeah? You know what I love?" he asked through his continuous thrusts.

"What?" she moaned as she bounced on him.

"How wet you get for me. How fucking tight you feel."

"What else?"

"How you ride it."

"Baby you're making me come," she said feeling her stomach knot in the most familiar of way. "Fuck! Oh god. Uh!" she yelled as her orgasm hit her completely. Despite her jolt of pleasure, she tried her best to continue to move against him, clenching around him, so he could find release.

He stood, picking her up with him, slipping out of her, and placed her on the desk. He pushed her back, breaking their embrace, so she could rest with her back flat on the desk. With one hand on her hip, he moved his penis along her drenched slit before entering her. He thrust into her, and she wrapped one leg around his waist. He could feel her high heel scrape his bare ass, and he loved the sensation of it. She knew this new position wouldn't last as his thrusts increased unevenly in speed. Moving in and out of her with so much force, his stapler fell to the ground, followed by his paper clip holder, and then a picture fame.

She reached for his hand for support, feeling like she would slip off the edge in more way than one. But he held her in place, grabbing her hand and her hip.

"Sweetheart, I'm-I'm…" she said, attempting to talk, but she was smacked by her second orgasm of the night. "Hooollly shit," she screamed as her body quaked. She moaned uncontrollably loud and whimpered while she body involuntarily shook on the desk. Feeling her spasms, his thrusts slowed down. Calling her name, he began to spill inside of her, a thick stream that seemed never ending.

When they finally settled from what seemed like a constant loss of breath and relentless convulsions, he leaned down, practically climbing on the desk with her, and kissed her.

"That was a lot," she said when he broke their kiss. He scooped her up in his arms and brought them down to sit in his chair, almost tripping on the pants wrapped around his ankles in the process.

"Careful, baby," she instructed when she was already seated in his lap.

"I've got you," he assured her.

"You ready to see our babies?" she asked as he removed a strand of hair from her face.

"Very."

Though they were both ready to return to their family, neither moved from their place in the chair.

"I think I like I being married to you," he said, taking in their surroundings, fully appreciating her taking the time to come to his office to surprise him.

"Good. Because you get no outs, mister. I love you too much."

"I love you."

Their morning may have had a rough start, but they ended with a perfect evening.

* * *

**AN: Mostly smut. Surprise. Surprise. Maybe don't respond to emails during sex. On another note, Fitz plans to visit Jerry and Liv plans to meet with Edison. Low-key chapters, but as I'm sure most of you have gathered, it will pick up. Y'all I don't even know how I'm churning out these updates aside from borderline insomnia coupled with procrastination for real writing. I also hope to finish this story pretty soon. But in the mean time, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: It's been soooooo long! But I didn't forget this story. This season was the worst. I'm not sure I've stuck around for a more horrible season of television, and though the finale didn't erase the awfulness that was the back half of season four, it was a pleasant surprise. That being said, the story didn't really affect my ability to write so much as school craziness did. The last month of school is always rough for me. But I'm finally done, so hopefully I can go back to updating regularly.**

**Trigger warning for what I think can be described as sexual violence. **

* * *

Olivia glanced at herself in her visor mirror. She didn't feel like herself, and her reflection was evidence of it. She was too exhausted from her morning spent in front of the toilet to look like a functioning human. It was her first real bout of horrible morning sickness since she found out she was pregnant. Though she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner, she didn't miss this aspect of pregnancy. She had a feeling her nausea and vomiting would last all day. She thought about canceling her lunch with Edison, but she wanted to get it out of the way. Her pressed hair was pulled up in a low messy bun, and her face was totally devoid of make-up. She felt slightly better than she had earlier that morning, but she couldn't be bothered to care about her appearance. Aside from her lunch with Edison, she knew her day was going to be pretty uneventful. Seeing as though Edison had seen her at her best and her worst, she certainly didn't care to impress him.

Reluctantly, she hopped out of her car and headed inside Kathy's café, one of her favorite restaurants with her favorite turkey sandwich, the only food she'd truly craved during her pregnancy. When she entered the restaurant, she spotted her ex immediately. He was seated in the back of the restaurant, alone in a corner. From a far, she could see that he was nursing a craft beer. She tensed at the sight of him. _It can't be that bad, can it? Why did I agree to this?_ she asked her. When Edison noticed her walking toward his table, he stood to greet her. This was officially awkward. Did they hug? Did they shake hands? Neither knew what to do. He smiled at her awkwardly as she approached him.

"Hey," he said nervously, reaching out for an embrace. She gave him a side hug and pulled away quickly.

"Hi," she responded dryly.

"How are you?" he asked, as they both took their seats at their two-top table.

"Good. And you?"

"I'm good. You look great, Liv."

She gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded slightly. She knew he was just being polite. She looked like she could keel over. Before she could respond, a waitress came to their table to take their orders. They ordered their meals, but when the waitress left their table, neither knew how to start to the conversation. Olivia sighed and strummed her fingers on the table, waiting for him to speak first, allowing an uncomfortable pause to settle between them.

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer. "So how's the family? How's your little girl?" he asked, assuming asking about her daughter would break the tension between them. And he was right. She beamed at the thought of Charlotte.

"She's so great. So adorable," she replied with genuine evidence of happiness in her voice.

"Motherhood suits you. You looked so happy in that store. Your face lights up when you talk about her."

She nodded and smiled politely at his compliment.

"Fitz treating you okay?" Edison asked.

Uncomfortable with the assumption that her husband would treat her otherwise, she rolled her eyes. "Fitz has always treated me well. My family's great," she replied sharply.

"I didn't mean to…I was just curious to know how you're doing."

"Like I said, I'm good. But how's Ben? I've been so worried. I feel awful I wasn't in contact sooner."

"Don't be. It happens. We're both busy. I got this promotion at work, so I haven't been here as much as I should. Things have been crazy," he said exasperatedly. With bags under his eyes and wrinkles Olivia had never seen before, looked physically exhausted, and if his tired voice was any indication, he was worn out.

"Are you okay? Are things okay with you?" she asked despite the fact that she was weary of getting too personal with him.

"I'm fine…I'm…uh…Are you happy, Liv? Honestly, in your marriage? With Fitz?" he asked, taking huge gulp of beer. The glass was now empty. He stared at her waiting for her to answer.

She raised an eyebrow, entirely confused by his question. _Where is he going with this?_ She was clueless and didn't want to go down this rabbit hole with him.

"I'm very happy. I couldn't be happier," she answered honestly.

Before she could give his question more thought, "I miss you," he admitted. "I miss everything about you," he stated desperately.

"Edison…"

"It's true. You were the best decision I'd ever made."

"Have you been drinking? Were you drinking heavily before I got here. Are you drunk? Edison, we're married…to other people."

"No. I'm just being honest. I miss you, and Stacey…she's not…she's not you."

She added flustered to her confusion. _Where is this coming from_, she wondered as she shifted in her seat. "Okay. I think…How's your father? That's why we're here. How's Ben? What's his prognosis?"

"He's well."

"How's he feeling? How's he been doing? Is he in chemo? Does he need surgery?"

"He's fine, Liv."

"Okay…well what stage is his…"

"No. I mean he's _fine_."

Entirely confused, she raised an eyebrow. She couldn't quite read his tone of voice, which was a mixture of nervousness and disdain.

"I'm sure he is. He's very resilient, but how is he doing medically?"

"The cancer's not…" he started and paused.

"The cancer's not what? Has it spread?" she asked worriedly.

"No. No. It was actually more of a scare."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad is fine, Liv. He's healthy. We had a cancer scare back when I emailed you. But he's fine now."

"He _doesn't_ have cancer?" she asked slowly, trying to process his words. Edison just wasn't making much sense to her. He specifically emailed her telling her he had cancer.

"No."

"What the fuck, Edison?" she whispered in utter shock and disbelief. She could feel herself starting to shake while her body grew hot.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Are you being serious?" she interjected.

"It's just that…"

"There's no way you're being serious. Why would you lie about something like that? I was worried sick. I felt so guilty."

"I thought maybe…"

"Wait! But you told Nora. She _SAID_ that you _SAID_ that Ben had cancer. Why would lie to her? You have no reason to lie to her!"

"It wasn't a lie per se. I saw her at that dinner, and she told me that she would be seeing you, and I told her that I sent you an email, which was true, and I told her what the email said."

"So was the email true? I'm so confused. Did he actually have cancer? Was he ever sick?"

"He had a scare around the time I sent you that email."

"Why would you send me an email saying your father has cancer, as in present tense _has_, if he doesn't actually _have_ cancer? Why wouldn't you just tell me he had a scare?"

"I knew it was the only way you'd…"

"I don't know where you're going with that statement, but if this was some ploy to get me to talk to you, you're more of an idiot than I thought you were."

"Liv, please."

"Don't! Don't you dare try to explain yourself. Do you know how guilty I've felt the last few days?"

She sighed and tried to collect her breath. Officially fuming, she tried to make sense of what he'd just shared, but she couldn't. "Why would you put something like this on your father? You know what? I should have known this was bullshit. Ben would have called me." She rested her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, Liv. I needed to see you."

"Why? We literally have nothing left to say to each other. So you use your poor father? Make up some sick twisted lie to get me to have lunch with you? We're married…to different people! There is nothing on earth we need to talk about."

"I miss you."

"You're sick. You're manipulative. And I can't believe I let you do this to me again. Seriously, Edison, fuck you," she said as she got up from her chair to stand. He stood with her and tried to reach for her arm to keep her in place, but she was too quick. She grabbed her purse and hastily left the table in a whirlwind. Nearly knocking over waiters and waitresses, she ran out of the deli.

But Edison was on her heels, walking quickly to close the small distance between them.

"Liv, please wait," he yelled after her.

She ignored him and made a bee line to her car.

"Just wait. I can explain."

Pulling her keys out of her purse, "Stop following me!" she yelled without turning around. She practically jogged to her car, unlocking her vehicle in process. But her quick steps were futile. He caught up to her the moment she reached her car. As she tried to open her driver's side door, he managed to pen her to her it, giving her just enough room to turn and face him. With his hands on either side of her, pressed against her car, she was stuck between her vehicle and his body. He was impossibly close to her.

Shocked and repulsed, "Edison, get away from me! Move!" she yelled, trying her best to push him away from her.

"Liv please just let me explain. I'm sorry. It was stupid. I was desperate to see you, to talk to you. I needed closure."

"Seriously, you need to move. Let me go," she said pushing against his chest. Her keys painfully poked into her sweaty palms as she gripped them while pushing him away from her to no avail. Pressed against his body, she could smell alcohol on his breath, the stench of brown liquor lingering.

"Let's just talk," he insisted as he moved away from her slightly. She used the small space he'd given her to turn her body. She managed to open the car door. But before she could climb inside, she felt his body pressed even closer to hers. Undeterred by his closeness, she tried to put one leg in the car to get inside. The moment she lifted her leg and leaned toward the inside of her car, she felt his hands on her bottom, rough palms squeezing it forcefully.

"You used to like it when I touched you here," he whispered as he harshly gripped her butt.

Without a second thought, in one swift movement, she turned around completely. Standing face-to-face, she lifted her hand and swung it back. With an open palm, she whipped her hand across his face, slapping him with so much fervor he jolted back, the clapping noise echoing throughout the lot.

"Ma'am is everything okay?" she heard in the distance, bringing her out of a brief moment of blackout. A passerby, a man in his mid-twenties, quickly approached the pair.

"Everything's fine," she assured the young man as she glared at Edison, stretching her now stinging, pained hand. Hurriedly, she turned around and hopped in her car, starting her engine with equal speed. She barely looked at her surroundings before haphazardly backing out of her parking spot. She didn't look back as she maneuvered out of the parking lot of the restaurant and hauled into the main road, screeching her tires in the process.

She tried to collect herself as she drove. She wasn't even headed in the right direction, but she didn't care. She needed to get away from him. She didn't realize that she was hyper ventilating until she was stopped at a red light. Shaking in her seat, she had ever had she felt so angry. She knew she couldn't drive in this condition. She quickly pulled into an empty parking lot to compose herself. Angry and confused, she called her husband. She just needed to speak to her husband.

* * *

Fitz officially felt old. It was the only way to feel as he sat across from his eldest son drinking a beer at an upscale bar. It was odd having a child who could legally drink, and it was more bizarre actually consuming alcohol with him in a public place. It was one thing to share a beer when they were in the confines of their home, but it was another to see his son order the beer of his choice, to know his palate and preferences. He was in fact growing up, which was what made their inevitable conversation about Jerry's impending marriage all the more complicated. Was it his place to intervene? Should he offer his adult son his opinion on the matter? Would it push Jerry even closer to Jim? All of those questions kept him from starting the conversation despite the fact that he and Jerry both knew the reason for his impromptu visit. They had been sitting in the bar for close to an hour, and the dreaded conversation never came up.

As he sat across from his son chatting about basketball, his cell phone rang. He reached for it out of his pocket and noticed that it was his wife. Not wanting to be rude and wanting to give his son his full attention, he silenced the call. He'd have to call her back later.

"Sorry," Fitz said of the distraction. He promptly put his phone away.

"It's fine. How's Liv, anyway?"

"How'd you…"

"You get that look on your face when she calls," Jerry replied.

Fitz smiled and nodded at his son's observation. "She's great. She misses you. We all miss you. I wish you'd come home more."

"I wish I could. School's been crazy."

"I know you're busy. School, wedding planning."

Jerry nodded in agreement before taking a sip of his beer.

"How's the wedding planning anyway?" Fitz asked. It seemed like the best way to segue into his marriage concerns.

"It's good. I'm letting Amber handle all of it. It's her day."

"It's yours too."

"I know, but she's been planning this since we were in high school. I don't care what it looks like as long as she's happy."

"Have you set a date?"

"August 8th."

"This August? As in a few months from now?"

"Yes."

"Why…why so soon?"

"It's when she wants it. It's before school starts. It'll give us some time to honeymoon and move into our house."

"Jerry…I don't…I'm little surprised by the speed of things. Why the hurry?"

"It's what feels right."

"It's what feels right? I don't think you should be making these types of decisions based on a _feeling_. You need to have a plan. You need to use logic and sound rationality."

"We are. We've thought about it a lot, and this is what works for us."

"So how are you going to pay your bills, son? How are you going to pay for a house and a wife and your bills if you're not done with school?"

"I'll graduate in December."

"So what are you going to do in the meantime with no income?"

"Jim will help."

"Jim? You are going to rely on Jim? You're going to let your in-laws take care of you? That is unacceptable."

"Did Liv ask you to come here and tell me this?" Jerry asked.

"What? No. I came here on my own. You're my son. I wanted to see you. And I wanted to catch up with you and hear about your wedding plans face-to-face. Liv has nothing to do with this."

"These sound like her words not yours. Honestly, this sounds like it's coming from her."

Trying not to get offended, he took a moment to think about his next statement before he spoke. "I don't even know how to take that," Fitz finally responded.

Jerry simply shrugged. "I mean no offense, but you literally do everything she asks you to do. It just wouldn't surprise me if she filled your head with _her_ doubts and then convinced you to share them with me."

"Is that how you think our relationship works?"

"It doesn't?"

"What you are implying about your stepmother is very disrespectful. She loves you and supports you. She went ring browsing with you. You've never spoken negatively about her. So I don't even know where this is coming from."

"And I'm not speaking negatively about her now. I love Liv, but I also know how she influences you. You were initially supportive of this. You said you'd help me get a job, and now you have doubts about whether I should get married? I just assume it's coming from Liv."

"To be clear, no, it's not coming from Liv. It's coming from me as your father. And Olivia does not influence my decisions any more than I influence hers. We're a team. I consider her opinions and she considers mine because we value each other's input. It's what marriage is about. If that's something you're confused about then marriage is the last thing you should be partaking in right now."

"Dad, relax. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," he said defensively.

"But the fact remains, we're getting married in August. And we'd both love it if you were supportive."

"I AM supportive. I support you completely, but it's happening rather fast. I have no idea what's going on. You'd apparently rather talk to Jim than your own father. I'm just a little clued-out and I want to be clued-in."

"You would apparently rather talk to and spend time with Liv and Charlotte, so I…"

"WHAT?" Fitz bellowed, confused by the accusation. "That is just not true," he said as his phone rang again. He reached for it, and noticed it was Olivia again. He certainly couldn't answer the call in the middle of such an accusation. It would have proven Jerry's point. He ignored it and continued their conversation.

"How often do you come here? When was the last time you were?" Jerry asked. Before Fitz could answer, Jerry continued, "But when was your last vacation with Liv? You're always with her. When you're not with her you're working, so I'm not sure when I would even have the time to talk to you."

"I was giving you space. I was giving your independence. I thought it was what you wanted! I thought you didn't like spending time with _me_."

Jerry didn't respond. Neither knew what to say. It was becoming apparent that they were on two different wave lengths. Their communication was entirely out of whack. While Fitz thought Jerry was avoiding him, Jerry thought Fitz was too busy for him.

"Jer, I love you. I want to be there for you. You're always welcome home, and I'd love to visit you more. I just thought you'd prefer if I didn't."

"Well for the record I wouldn't rather talk to Jim over you. He's kind of a jack ass."

Fitz chuckled out of bemusement and surprise. "So why do you spend so much time with him?"

"Because it's Amber's dad, and I want him to like me, and she's a daddy's girl. I really don't have much of choice."

"You have a choice. Your relationship has to be what you want to not just about what she wants."

"I know. And it's not like that. I just want to make her happy, and her family makes her very happy."

Jerry was more like him than he thought, both very driven by love.

"I just want to make sure you're making the right choice. Not with Amber. I know you love her, and I think you're good for each other, but I still don't understand the hurry. And I don't understand why you're allowing Jim to buy you a house, especially if you don't even like him that much."

"I like him, but you know how it is with him. He's very…."

"Pigheaded," Fitz finished for him.

"Yes. And it's his way or no way."

Fitz nodded in agreement, but was not satisfied with his response. "So why the hurry?" Fitz pushed.

"It's just the best thing for us."

"But you've not said why?"

"Dad."

"For my peace of mind, it would really help if you could explain why _now_. Jerry, marriage isn't a piece of cake, and I don't want you to be ill-prepared for it. It can be blissful and belaboring at the same time. You need to know what you're getting yourself into. This is a huge next step, and it doesn't seem like you're financially prepared for it. How are you going to support yourself as a full-time student?"

"I was hoping I could have access to my trust fund sooner than we'd plan."

"Jerry, you cannot be serious," Fitz stated, though he'd already briefly considered the idea. He just wasn't expecting his son to ask.

"It would help. And Jim is paying for a down payment on the house as a wedding gift. Her sisters got the same gift when they were married. He's definitely not taking care of us."

"That puts me in an odd position. And it sets a precedent that I'm not sure would be fair to your siblings. It's something I need to think about."

"That's fine. I understand."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both collecting their thoughts.

"Is Amber pregnant?" Fitz blurted out. It was the only reason to explain the rush in marriage.

"No." Jerry surprised with a hardy laugh. "Not at all."

"I'm just trying to figure this thing out. I know you, and you don't make rash decisions, and this feels very rash." Fitz knew there was something Jerry wasn't telling him. And he was uncomfortable leaving without a solid answer.

Jerry sighed, hesitant to give his father the answers he was looking for. "It just feels right for us," Jerry explained. "I don't know what else I can tell you. It just feels right. Can you just please trust that I know what I'm doing? Can you please trust that I've thought about it a lot, and we're making the best decision for us?"

Fitz was unconvinced, but he didn't see the good in pushing it, especially when his son seemed so adamant that there was no other reason for him getting married other than he wanted to.

"Okay," Fitz said, opting to take his word for it. The conversation felt unsettled and unsatisfying, but Fitz knew he would have to take him at his word. If Jerry said he was ready, there was nothing Fitz could do to stop him. Fitz said what he needed to say, and he felt some relief in being candid with his son. That honesty would have to suffice for now.

* * *

After a day of serious conversation and extended travel, Fitz was glad to be arriving home. He was also very anxious to see his wife. She sent him a text as he was leaving Jerry asking him to call him immediately. Perhaps it was a lack of solid cell service, but he figured those texts most have experienced a delay in delivery because when he called her cell phone and both bakeries, she didn't pick up. He was initially panicked, but found some relief when he called their home line. Shirley answered and informed him that Olivia had fallen asleep. When Shirley offered to wake her up, he insisted that she rest, knowing how lousy she felt that morning. He boarded the plane for his flight back home without giving their game of phone tag a second thought. He was surprised, however, when he landed a few hours later, she still hadn't called him back. He rushed home to see how she was doing and the urgent matter she wanted to talk about earlier in the day.

It was now almost 8:30, and as he pulled into their driveway, he realized that Shirley was still there. He quickly made his way inside wanting to relieve her of her duties and equally anxious to check-in on his wife. The house was quiet and dark, but from the foyer Fitz could tell someone was in the kitchen. He moved toward the kitchen and found Shirley loading the dishwasher. Careful not to startle her, he subtly made his presence known by clearing his throat.

She turned to face him and greeted him with a friendly smile. "Well hello," Shirley said.

"How are you?" Fitz asked.

"Good. And you?"

"I'm great. Where are the kids?"

"Teddy's asleep. I think basketball practice wore him out, and I just put Charlotte down."

"Where's Liv?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping."

" Everyone's sleeping I see. Did Liv ask you to stay?"

"In so many words. She said it was a rough day. I offered to stay and make dinner for the kids. She's pretty exhausted and didn't seem like herself. I didn't want to leave her with the kids by herself."

"Okay. Well I appreciate you staying late. You're free to go. Don't worry about the dishes."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. I'll handle it. You just go home. And take your time getting here tomorrow. No rush."

"Thanks," Shirley said as she finished up her tasks and gathered her belongings. They made small talk as Fitz walked her to the door. Once Shirley was gone, he hurried up the stairs, checking on both Charlotte and Teddy, and giving them goodnight kisses, on his way to his bedroom. When he opened the door to their bedroom, he found Olivia on top of the covers with a throw covering her body, curled up in the center of the bed. He smiled at the sight of her and made his way inside, removing his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt. He moved toward her, sitting on the edge of the bed to greet her.

"Livvie," he whispered, soothingly stroking her sides to stir her awake. Her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled when her husband came fully into view.

"Hi," he whispered, immediately noticing how exhausted she looked. He kissed her forehead and moved even closer to her on the bed.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

She nodded yes, but her weak smile started to dissipate giving him mixed signals.

"Is it the baby?" he asked, knowing something was wrong.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8:45"

"Ugh!" she groaned. "I don't know how I slept for that long," she said as she quickly sat up. Her sudden movements made her dizzy.

"It's okay. Shirley said you weren't feeling good."

"Where are the kids?" she said, hopping out of bed to check on them.

Before she could get too far, Fitz reached for her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Livvie, the kids are fine. They're in bed."

"I tried to call you earlier," she said with frustration. "I even sent you a few texts."

"I know. I was in the middle of a late lunch with Jerry, and by the time I called you back you were apparently asleep."

He pulled her down to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She looked ill, and she was in terrible spirits.

"What's wrong? What hurts? Do we need to schedule a doctor's appointment?" he asked with his voice full of concern.

"No. No. I'm fine. The baby's fine," she assured him.

"Okay. How was your day? How was lunch with Edison?"

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't know where to begin. She thought her long nap would have allowed her to cool down, but it didn't. She was furious, hurt, and confused. She hadn't shared what happened with anyone. The only person she wanted to talk to was her husband, but their game of phone tag didn't permit it. And now that he was home with her, she couldn't find the words. She moved off of his lap and sat beside him on the bed.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked, picking up on her upset demeanor. "How'd it go?"

She took a moment before speaking, a pregnant pause filling the room. "It was terrible," she said softly.

"Is Ben that bad off?"

Olivia shook her head no as she responded, "He's not bad off at all."

"What?"

"He's apparently not sick at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edison made it up. All of it. I guess he just wanted to see me, so he emailed me hoping that I'd agree to meet with me, and when that didn't work, he told Nora Ben was sick because he knew she would see me and tell me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"That son of a bitch," Fitz said angrily. "Why the hell does he think he needs to see you in the first place?"

"Closure is what he said. But it gets worse. So as you can imagine, I am beyond mad, and I storm out of that restaurant so fast. But he follows me out…"

"Did he put his hands on you?" Fitz interrupted with fury in his voice.

"He followed me out and um…" she began. She tried not to allow her voice to quiver, but thinking about the incident angered and frustrated her.

"Did he put his hands on you?" he asked firmly.

"He pinned me to my car," she explained. She noticed his hands form into fists. She rested her much smaller hand over one of his fists, hoping to calm him.

"And he wouldn't let me get in my car. And then when he finally did, he grabbed my ass as I got inside and said something so gross..."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know. I can barely remember I was so mad."

"What did he say?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know," she said dismissively.

"Try to remember," he insisted.

"Something like how I used to like it when he touched me. I don't know, Fitz!"

"I'm going to kill him," Fitz responded in all serious tone. He pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting on his lap again. "Are you okay?" he asked, giving her a once over, rubbing her back for comfort.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Liv, if you're not, it's okay. He shouldn't have touched you. He has no right. And to communicate with you under the guise of his father. It's disgusting. Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_."

He released the breath he had been holding as she spoke. He was doubly furious and concerned for his wife.

"You're not fine," he said, taking in her frazzled state. He now understood why she had slept all afternoon. He knew his wife well enough to know that it was her attempt to sleep it off. But sleep couldn't wash away something like this.

"I am!" she said, trying to convince him and herself. "I shouldn't have gone. I should have known he was lying. Ben would have told me something like that."

"Livvie, you couldn't have predicted he would do something like this."

"I know. It's just…who does that?"

"What's his address?"

"Fitz, no…you're not…"

"He's NEVER touching you again. He's never going near you again. I will make it clear to him," he said seriously. "Well what did the police say when you filed the report?"

"I didn't. I just needed to get out of there. I just wanted to come home."

"You haven't contacted the police yet?"

"It just happened. I barely even processed it. I didn't think to. I don't even…" she started, but was halted when Fitz moved her from his lap so that he could grab his phone from his pants pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him dial a number.

"Calling the police. We're filing a report. He groped you! He cannot sexually assault you and get away with it. It's harassment."

"He's not getting away with _anything_. I slapped him! Hard. Now put the phone down," she urged. "Just let me…put the phone down!" she demanded.

When he made no move to hang up, Olivia reached for the phone, attempting to take it out of his hands. But he moved away from her before she could grab it. "We're not doing this again," he whispered with the phone up to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. "You're not going to let someone harass you and not do anything about it. We let the Jennifer thing slide, and we shouldn't have. We're not doing it with him."

"Fitz, please hang up," she begged, still reaching for the phone. He ignored her and patiently waited for someone at the police station to answer.

"THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN TO YOU. IT HAPPENED TO ME!" she yelled as she started to cry for the first time since the incident.

Seeing her emotional and riled up, he hung up the phone the moment someone answered the call.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay," he said as he pulled her into his lap. "We don't have to call. We'll do whatever you're comfortable with," he tried to assure her, but her tears wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as he cradled her in his arms. "I just want to make sure you're okay," he said softly, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm….fine," she said through tears.

Though she didn't sound convincing, she tried to compose herself, wiping away her tears and removing herself from his lap. She stood on her feet and moved to leave their bedroom. Wanting to give her space, he let her leave and didn't follow her out. Instead, he went to their bathroom and drew a warm bath for her.

Needing a moment to gather herself, she checked on Charlotte and Teddy knowing just seeing them sleep peacefully would give her some comfort. When she returned to their bedroom, she found Fitz in the bathroom grabbing fresh towels and turning off the spigots.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking fully inside the bathroom.

"Today was a lot. And I just want you relaxed. I just want you and the baby calm."

"I am calm," she replied.

"Come here," he said beckoning her with a finger. She walked to him, standing in the middle of the bathroom. When she was in front of him, he removed all of her clothing and undergarments. She didn't say a word. She simply allowed him to undress her, knowing that a long bath could work wonders. He admired her nude form before kissing her stomach and helping her inside the bathtub.

When her body was immersed under water, he moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she called after him as he stood in the bathroom's door frame.

"I was going to get you something to drink and then look over a few designs."

"You're not going to join me?"

"I-"

"Will you join me?" she asked with a pout, not wanting to be alone.

He nodded yes and removed his clothes, making his way to back to the tub. She scooted forward to make room for him. As he eased in the Whirlpool, sitting behind her, his joints popped. "Don't even," he said before she could tease him about it.

Giggling, "I wasn't going to say anything about your old man joints," she responded as they got comfortable in the bath. She leaned into his frame, resting her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach. Pressed against her husband's body, feeling the warmth of the water, she felt no greater sense of calm.

He kissed the side of her neck as he clung to her. "I'm sorry about today. I'm sorry that happened to you," he whispered in her ear.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It's fine."

"It's not fine, Liv."

"He was just drunk and being stupid."

"Don't make excuses for him."

"I'm not."

"I really think we should file a report."

"Fitz," she said, trying to free herself of his grasp. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Just listen," he replied, pulling her back to him. "I don't want him to think he can touch you inappropriately and get away with it. It's not right."

"I just don't want to make it a thing, especially with Ben around. I don't want ruin our relationship. And I'm not scared of Edison. I don't fear him. It seems excessive to call the police."

"Liv, you're not going to like this, but I don't think you should be talking to any members of his family."

"I can't _not_ talk to Ben."

"But you can."

"But I don't want to. He's like family."

"I don't want you to have any association with Edison. He doesn't need any reason to contact you. And I know it's not about me, but it would make me feel better knowing that we filed a report."

"I'll think about it. But I don't want to talk about him anymore." She sighed before asking, "How was your trip? How is Jerry?" She needed to to change the subject entirely.

"Good. The wedding is a go. It's happening this summer."

"We sort of thought that would happen."

"I think there's more that he's not telling me. There seems like more to the story."

"He's 21. I don't think there's more to the story. He's just young and in love."

"Maybe. But there's no convincing him otherwise, so I'm just going to have to let it go."

"Yeah," she agreed. " At least you tried though. But what about you? Are you okay? The traveling is a lot," she said as she held his hand under water.

"I'm good. I'm a little tired."

"I think we should talk about your diet."

"Liv…"

"Just hear me out. You've had a lot of red meat lately, and I think we should just cut it out completely."

"This is not the conversation I want to have."

"And what's the conversation you want to have?"

"Anything but that. The kids…how was Char? How was Teddy today?"

"Considering I slept the day away I have no idea honestly. So Mother Of The Year over here."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You were tired, you had a rough day, and you're carrying our baby," he said, rubbing her belly.

"Our baby," she repeated, finishing with a sigh. "Marcus should be finished with both nurseries when we visit."

"I don't want to talk about the house either."

She turned to face him, splashing water out of the tub in the process. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she straddled him. She looked at him pointedly, not loving the contempt in his voice over the house. There was no way he was going back and forth about wanting it again.

Knowing where her head was going, he clarified. "I'm still excited about the house, but I don't want to talk about it."

"So again, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I just…I just want to make sure you're fine. That you're _really_ okay. I love you, and it drives me crazy that you were put through something like this, and I couldn't protect you."

She leaned in and kissed his lips, pulling away far sooner than he wanted. "I love you too. But honey, I'm fine. I don't know how many other ways I can tell you."

He hated having so little control over the situation. He hated that Edison violated his wife. As far as he was concerned, Edison was not getting away with lying to her and then groping her. Police report be damned, he wasn't letting it go.

He stared at his wife with a mixture of adoration and concern. He loved her so much it pained him when she was distressed. She told him that she was fine no less than five times that night, but he remained unconvinced. Between Olivia and Jerry, it felt like everyone was feeding him bullshit to placate him. He could handle the truth. Wanting to avoid pushing her buttons, he dropped the subject and began to soothingly bathe her.

* * *

Olivia was expecting to feel biceps against her skin, the firm grip of her husband's arms wrapped around her body, when she woke up in the middle the night. As she slowly opened her eyes, she found her husband's side of the bed completely empty. She looked to the bathroom, but noticed that the lights were off. She checked the clock on the nightstand and realized that it was close to 2:30 am. She waited a few minutes, thinking he'd gone to the kitchen for a snack or perhaps a glass of water. When he didn't return, she got out of bed and made her way downstairs, checking for him in his office, the living room and kitchen to no avail. He was nowhere to be found downstairs. _Where is he?_ she wondered, trying not to get too nervous. Her brain working on overdrive immediately went to Edison and the events earlier in the day. She knew Fitz was angry and bothered by her encounter, but surely he hadn't really left in the middle of the night to confront him?

"Damn it," she muttered, knowing that he would in fact do something so rash out of anger. She ran upstairs to grab her cell phone, hoping she could stop or find him. On her way upstairs, she noticed a dim light shining from Charlotte's room. A light, she hadn't noticed on her way downstairs moments prior. Breathing a sigh of relief, she pushed Charlotte's door open and found her husband resting with Charlotte on his chest on her blush loveseat. Charlotte must have awaken in the middle of the night. But now they were both fast asleep. She moved towards them, bending to kiss her husband's lips.

"Baby," she whispered as she ran her fingers in his hair. "Sweetheart," she called a bit louder.

His eyes popped open, staring at her with a disoriented, sleepy expression. She carefully pulled Charlotte way from his chest, kissing her lips and cradling her as she walked her over to her crib. "Good night, Char," she whispered as she placed her in her crib.

She walked back to her husband, but instead of helping him up, he pulled her down to the loveseat. The smallness of the couch allotted just enough space for her to rest practically on top of him. On her side, she buried her head in his chest, throwing a leg over his. She snuggled him close as he held her tightly. This is what she craved, this was what she needed. Their closeness was the thing that could wash away all of her bad days. Comfortable in each other's arms, neither wanted to move to their own bed. Using one hand, he managed to pull a small pink blanket that rested over the top of the couch over their bodies. Unconsciously, Fitz felt compelled to be close to his family, especially his girls. He considered waking Teddy and bringing them all to their king sized bed, but knew Teddy would be too irritable to move. Instead, he clung to Olivia as he watched Charlotte sleep in her crib. The lengths he would go to protect and comfort Olivia knew no bounds, but for now he settled with their cuddles.

* * *

**AN: Edison is the worst. Edison is the worst. Edison is the worst. And he's gross. Ben doesn't have cancer after all. Overall just a terrible encounter with Edison. I was a little nervous about writing such a scenario between them, but it truly felt like something egregious he would do, given what we know about him from the bakery. We'll see the way it influences Olivia in future chapters. We see some growth in Olivia in that she tells Fitz what happens. I'm not sure she would have done that a few chapters ago. ****And Fitz is naturally not pleased. I don't think it's a spoiler to say that Fitz is likely not going to let it go. **

**Aside from Olivia's horrible encounter, Jerry and Fitz talk it out. Still seems a bit unresolved, but they were able to clear the air. Jerry called him out on basically being whipped. They also have miscommunication about spending time with each other. Let me know what you think! Was Jerry right to call Fitz out? Should Olivia end her relationship with Ben? In predictions on what happens next? **

** Also, if you'd like to share, what did you think about the finale? Whether Fitz and Olivia split or stay together...again...I think I've decided that as long as B613 is done, I'm just going to be down for the ride come what may. I think it's the best way not to be frustrated with the show. **

**Super side note: Baby It's Cold Outside will update soon, too! **


	36. Chapter 36

_A week later..._

"Look at this angel," Olivia whispered as she stared at a sleeping Charlotte. With a grin on her face, even when Charlotte slept, she was a joyful. Olivia cradled her daughter in her arms and shifted in her seat so that her husband could get a glance of their slumbering baby girl. Charlotte's powder blue floral, sleeveless dress made the moment all the more precious. Olivia was actually surprised Charlotte managed to fall asleep, considering the pair was visiting Fitz at his office. Normally the commotion and hustle and bustle of a new or different environment would keep her wide awake and curious of her surroundings. But not today, as she visited her father's office, she comfortably slept in her mother's arms.

Fitz smiled at the sight of her and leaned back in his plush, leather office chair. "So to what do I owe this surprise visit from my girls?" he asked.

"It shouldn't be too much of a surprise. I have my meeting with my account manager, remember?" Olivia responded.

They had in fact talked about Olivia's meeting in passing that morning. Olivia was getting a new account manager with his firm since Lauren was now permanently in the Atlanta office. Olivia was meeting her new account manager Danielle for the first time that day. Fitz handpicked Danielle for Olivia's business needs knowing that they would get along great and that Danielle would be in tune with his wife's business needs. But despite her planned meeting, he wasn't expecting to see his daughter at work.

"I know, but Charlotte's here. Where's Shirley? Is she sick?" Fitz asked.

Olivia kissed Charlotte's forehead before explaining, "I tried to leave this morning, and she cried like I have never seen her cry before. She was so upset, just wailing away, and I couldn't just leave her."

Fitz stood from his chair and moved to them, taking Charlotte out of Olivia's arms.

"She just wanted some alone time with mommy," Fitz said as he began to cradle her. He nodded his head toward his couch, gesturing that Olivia move to sit there with him. And she obliged, following him to the office loveseat where they both sat and watched Charlotte sleep.

"I think she needs some alone time with daddy while mommy goes to her meeting," Olivia suggested.

"Liv."

"What?"

"I have to work. You know I can't work with her here," he explained.

"Babe, she's sleeping. You can work while she sleeps. And I'm right down the hall. It'll be thirty, forty-five minutes tops, and then I'll take her, and we'll leave."

"Fine," he agreed despondently.

"It's a shame I have to bargain with you to keep an eye out on your own daughter."

"Stop it. You don't have to bargain with me."

"If I hadn't asked, you wouldn't have suggested watching her while I was in my meeting. You would have expected or assumed that I would take her along with me."

"Well yeah."

"Fitz!"

"You brought her here. Why would I assume that you brought her to my job so that I could take care of her while you were in a meeting? That doesn't even make sense."

"I just think that when I ask you to keep an eye on her, especially when you know it's not going to take much effort, the answer should be a resounding 'yes' 99% of the time," Olivia explained pointedly.

"I think that argument doesn't hold water when you bring her to my _job_. It's unreasonable and impractical. And if it were practical, we would have no use for Shirley."

"I take Charlotte to work with me all the time."

"But we have different types of jobs. Liv, there's a reason why bring your child to work day happens once a year. You know it's completely unproductive with children in an office space."

"So you're saying we shouldn't visit you?"

He rocked his daughter while staring at his wife in complete bemusement. "Seriously, Olivia? How is that the conclusion you came to?"

She shrugged and sighed, growing irritated with their conversation.

"I don't know why you're picking a fight. And I'm also not sure how my hesitance to watch Charlotte, hesitance, might I add, because I didn't plan to have an infant around while I read contracts, would make you think I don't want you visiting with her. Liv, come on."

"I just feels like you expect me to take care of the kids no matter what. It's always going to fall on me."

"No. I expect you to take care of Charlotte while she's in the office because you brought her here in the first place instead of leaving her with the nanny like you could have done. If this was going to be an issue, you should have left her with Shirley."

"It's not an issue."

"Then what are we arguing about?!"

"We're not arguing!"

"Okay. Fine. When's your meeting?" Fitz asked dismissively, entirely confused by their up and down conversation.

"Are you kicking me out of your office?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. This room is for people who have all of their marbles," he said in a slightly serious, but more of a joking a tone.

"Fitz…"

"Clearly you've lost a few. You can come back to me and Charlotte when you've gained them back."

"Ha. Ha."

"I'm serious, Liv. You've got to go. I don't have time for your craziness today," he said in a teasing tone.

"Fine," she said as she stood, adjusting her black shift dress, to leave the room.

He playfully slapped her ass as she turned to leave.

She flinched and glared at him icily. He didn't know how to take her response. And from the look on her face, it seemed like her sudden anger surprised her too.

"Her diaper bag is over there," Olivia said pointing to a spot on the floor near one of his desk chairs. "I'll be back for her in thirty," she said before leaving his office, closing the door behind her. The rattling of the door was enough to awake Charlotte who stretched her tiny limbs and yawned as she opened her eyes in her father's arms.

"Hi, butterball. I think it's safe to say, mommy is a little crazy and very hormonal right now. It's a good thing you were sleeping."

Charlotte simply yawned again and sighed before starting to whine. Within seconds her whine turned into a full blown cry, wailing and failing her body in his arms.

"Okay. Okay. Charlotte. I hear you," he said as he got up with her to grab her diaper bag. He moved back to the couch laying her on back once her bag was in hand. He was a bit overwhelmed and disoriented having to change her diaper without a changing table or a surface he was familiar with. He'd certainly changed his fair share of diapers, but it was odd doing it as his job. "This is why babies are impractical at the office," he said aloud as he quickly changed her and disposed of dirty diaper in his waste basket not knowing what else to do with it. With a clean diaper, Charlotte's wails turned into soft whimpers

"But you're not impractical. You're perfect," he said to Charlotte as he kissed her forehead, trying to settle her.

"Let's read some emails while mommy's gone," he suggested as if Charlotte could agree or decline.

He moved to his desk, sitting Charlotte in his lap, and opened his laptop. As soon as the keyboard was visible to Charlotte, she squirmed in his lap trying her hardest to reach the keys and press the buttons just as her father did. She couldn't reach it, but that didn't stop her from banging her small hands on his desk, trying to grab everything within reach. After she manged to push a pack of sticky notes off his desk and getting a hold of his wireless mouse, he knew nothing would get accomplished at his desk.

He got up from his chair and moved to sit on the floor in front of his desk, giving Charlotte room to crawl around and reacquaint herself with his office. And acquaint herself she did, pulling up on various objects to stand only to pull down or knock over whatever was in reach. She crawled to his book shelf and with one hand managed to grab a small book from a lower shelf and tossed it on the ground. Fitz followed behind her and attempted to clean up her mess. She giggled as she scooted herself around the room wreaking havoc in his office and occasionally looking back at her father to make sure he was paying attention to her. When Charlotte managed to pull herself up using a floor plant and attempted to rip off the leaves, Fitz knew she needed to be stopped.

"Charlotte," he called moving after her. Before he could grab her fast moving body, she grabbed a hand full of potting soil, inspected it closely, and threw it on the floor.

"Baby girl," he said as she scooped her up and brought her over to the couch to clean off her hand. A light tapping on the door, interrupted the daddy-daughter pair.

"Come in," Fitz called.

Marsha appeared in his door frame, and her face brightened when she noticed Charlotte in Fitz's arms. Upon seeing Charlotte, she completely forgot the reason for coming to his office.

"There's a Charlotte here," she said excitedly as she approached them. Everyone in the office loved when Charlotte and Olivia, especially Charlotte, came to visit. Fitz was noticeably different. He was always a kind, fair boss, but when his family was present, he was visibly gleeful. The office loved seeing Fitz as a family man and doting father.

"She's here," Fitz said before kissing the top of her head as she squirmed in his arms. "Giving daddy a very hard time."

When Marsha reached out for her, Charlotte surprisingly went to her. Charlotte was always friendly, but she generally preferred to be in the arms of people she knew. She gleefully let Marsha hold her. Excited by Charlotte's friendliness, Marsha squealed.

"Can I take her to see the girls?" Marsha asked.

Seeing how comfortable Charlotte was in Marsha's arms, he nodded yes, knowing he could use the brief time to respond to a few emails.

Marsha quickly left his office with Charlotte to greet the girls in the office. As he moved to his desk chair and reopened his laptop, Olivia reappeared.

"Where's Charlotte?" she asked as she looked around the office for her daughter.

"With Marsha."

"Oh," she responded, knowing Charlotte was in good hands. She moved towards him and sat sideways on his lap, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"That was a quick meeting," he noted, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yep. Just a quick introduction and confirming a few ad placements."

"Good. I think you'll like Danielle. She's very good. Not Lauren good, but great nonetheless."

"She seems like it," she said as she pushed back his hair. "Hey, I don't know what that was between us a few minutes ago, but I love you."

"I love you too. I think we have some things to talk about when we get home."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I don't want you to think that taking care of the kids is just your responsibility and that it always falls on you."

"I don't think that. Not really."

"You don't?" he asked, a bit unconvinced. "Then what was that…where did that come from?"

"I guess I've just been…I've been thinking a lot about the baby. And I'm still trying to work out this maternity leave thing. I still don't know when to take it or for how long. And if I should do it now, especially if Charlotte is feeling separation anxiety."

"I think she was just having a moment, babe. She went with Marsha with no problem."

"Maybe."

"Well we can talk about it more when we get home. Okay?"

"Okay," she said leaning in for a kiss. As much as she wanted their lips to linger, she simply gave him a short, sweet kiss. "What's the rest of your day like?"

"I've got a meeting outside the office."

"Yeah? You taking a client out?"

"Something like that. But it won't be a late night."

"Good. Because I have something for you when you come home," she whispered.

"And what might that be?"

"You'll just have to come home and see," she said seductively.

"Does it involve taking clothes off?"

"Maybe," she said flirtatiously.

"Say no more."

Giggling, she pecked his lips once more and got up from his lap. As soon as she began to gather her and Charlotte's belongings, Marsha reentered the room carrying their daughter.

"Perfect timing," Olivia said as she reached for Charlotte. As soon as Charlotte was in her mother's arms, she buried her head in her chest, her curly hair tickling Olivia's skin, and yawned widely. "You have been so sleepy today. Was greeting daddy's office that exhausting?" Olivia asked as she adjusted Charlotte in her arms.

"Apparently so. Being that precious can't be easy," Marsha said as she made her out of the room. "See you Mrs. Grant. It's always great seeing you two."

"Good to see you too, Marsha," Olivia said with a smile as Marsha left the room. "We need to get going. I have a consultation, and I have to pick up Teddy from school at 3:00 since I gave Shirley the day off" Olivia said to her husband.

"Okay. I'll walk you out," he replied standing up from his chair. Carrying their belongings while Olivia held Charlotte, Fitz walked them out of his office, noticing and feeling the gazes of his employees as they sauntered through the halls.

He walked them to her car, helping Olivia strap Charlotte in her car seat. Once Charlotte was settled, he opened the driver's side door for Olivia, but before she could step inside, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"See you later, beautiful."

"Okay handsome," she replied before giving him a series of goodbye kisses. She pulled away, and he helped her inside her vehicle, shutting the door for her. He watched her start her car and carefully drive away. Despite their small tiff or bickering, or whatever odd moment transpired between them in his office, he'd never care if she dropped by his job whether it was planned or otherwise. He always wanted her around. That was just a given, and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her, which is what made his next meeting especially urgent.

* * *

Fitz patiently sat in the waiting room of one of D.C.'s top investment firms. He anxiously popped his knuckles and cracked his neck as he waited for his appointment. This was a meeting he had planned a week ago. And after seven days of waiting, he was more than ready for it. He pulled out his phone to pass the time and found a text from Olivia waiting for him. He was delighted to see a picture of Teddy and Charlotte in the kitchen helping her with food prep for dinner. Charlotte held a miniature rolling pin while Teddy filled Tupperware with vegetables. **My little sous chefs**, the captioned read. He put his phone away without replying when he noticed a woman approach him.

"Mr. Miller?" the woman said, standing before him.

"Yes," Fitz confirmed, standing and extending his hand to her.

"I'm sorry about your wait. But thank you for your patience," she said as she shook his hand firmly.

"Not a problem. Thank you for working me into your schedule. I know your firm is rather busy and my consultant isn't in D.C. regularly. I appreciate your time," he replied.

She motioned for him to follow her out of the waiting room and down the corridors of the sleek building. It was always interesting for Fitz to get a peek inside the cultures of other offices. While his office was certainly modern and well designed, it was full of color and energy to foster creativity. This building with its contemporary style felt cold and uptight. Such a bleak atmosphere made sense to him given the types of people he knew worked there.

"We do what we can for new clients. Mr. Davis can see you now," she explained as she ushered him in to a large corner office.

"Mr. Davis, your last appointment his here," the woman said before excusing herself from the office.

Fitz mentally composed himself before stepping fully inside the office. Though he had seven days to think about this moment, he didn't know what he would truly say or do when he saw Edison Davis in the flesh. But now that the man who violated his wife was in his presence, Fitz could feel himself becoming flush with anger. Barely looking up from his computer screen, Edison inattentively waved Fitz in to his office without recognizing who was standing in front of him.

"Mr. Miller go ahead and have a seat," Edison said distractedly. Finally glancing up from his computer screen for the first time, Edison was shocked to find Fitz standing before him. Heeding his instructions, Fitz took a seat in front of Edison never looking away from him in the process.

Edison sat up straight in his seat, trying to hide his visible state of shock. "Fitz…I…uh…has there been some mix up? It says here that I'm supposed to be meeting a Mr. Miller," Edison said as he briefly glanced at his computer screen to check his schedule, entirely confused by the encounter.

"No. That's right. You can call me Mr. Miller or Mr. Grant or the man who came down here to inform you that if you ever come within yards of my wife, I will slit your fucking throat," Fitz said a measured, calm tone.

Taken aback by Fitz's threat, Edison shifted in his seat. "Fitz, man, I don't know what you heard or…"

"Don't talk. The only thing you need to do is listen. Listen to me when I tell you that I will saw off that tiny dick of yours and shove it up your asshole, if you ever so much as dream of contacting my wife again, you piece of shit."

"What the fuck is this?" Edison said boisterously. "You think you can come to my office and threaten me? Over what? Weak pussy? Get the fuck out of here before I have you escorted off the premises."

Fitz stood from his chair and reached across the desk, pulling Edison by the back of his neck and shoved his face against the hard, cherry oak desk, the wood muffling Edison's groans. Gripping his neck, Fitz was fully in control of Edison's head movements, purposefully knocking his head against the desk for good measure.

"Fuck," Edison managed to say, but he was having a difficult time breathing. Fitz's grip was strong, and Edison's groans were becoming too loud, so Fitz let go of his neck. Edison very slowly lifted his head from the desk. Fitz watched closely as Edison massaged the back of his head, trying to ease the enormous amount of pressure and pain Fitz's hand caused. He stood upright, trying to gather his bearings.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Edison bellowed.

Not feeling fully vindicated and still extremely peeved, Fitz moved toward Edison.

"SECURITY!" Edison yelled as he tried to back away from Fitz who was fuming. The last thing on Fitz's mind was the threat of security. He did not care about office protection. There were not enough guards in the DMV that could hinder the level of fury Fitz was ready to unleash. Edison's cockiness, his gall was too much to handle. As soon as Edison was close enough, he swung his fist and punched the side of his face, hitting his temple, causing Edison to stumble backward. When Edison regained his balanced, he threw a powerful punch that landed on Fitz's shoulder, a strike that was just enough to send Fitz wobbling back. But that swing wasn't powerful enough to halt him. It recharged him. Fitz cracked his knuckles and swung his fist in the air once more, forcefully jabbing Edison in the face, knocking him to the ground. But even though he had leveled Edison, completely knocking the wind out of him, Fitz was just not satisfied. Fitz knelt and relentlessly pummeled him. Edison's face instantly swelled from the impact of the punches, his skin starting to tear. Fitz could see blood on his knuckles and hear Edison's groans of discomfort, but he didn't care. Over and over again, his swipes and strikes continued.

Fitz didn't hear security guards coming down the hallway, and he certainly didn't hear them when they entered the room. He was surprised when he felt hands on his body effectively pulling him away from Edison. But his eyes never left Edison's body. He watched as Edison cowered on the floor covering his face. And in that moment, nothing could have felt more satisfying.

* * *

With a classic, homemade pizza in the oven, Olivia patiently sat in the kitchen with Teddy and Charlotte. She was very thankful for her little helpers who kept her company as she cooked. There were fewer moments more precious than her alone time with Teddy after school. Those were the moments that she found out about his friends and his teachers and what he learned at school. She learned to ask him creative questions to get him to talk about his day. With Charlotte in her high chair, eating a pepperoni for the first time, Olivia chatted with Teddy, brainstorming about his project for the science fair.

"We could do a volcano," Olivia suggested as they sat at the table snacking on trail mix.

"Everyone does a volcano," Teddy replied.

"What about a chemical reaction?"

"What kind?" Teddy asked.

Before she could answer, her cell phone rang. She grabbed it from its spot on the table, but didn't recognize the number. She put the phone down, not wanting to be bothered with an familiar number. But the moment the phone was out of her hand, she felt compelled to answer it. Hating the disruption of quality time with Teddy, she reluctantly took the call.

"Hello?" she answered.

"This is a collect phone call from," she heard from an automated voice. "Livvie it's me," she heard mere seconds later, immediately recognizing her husband's voice.

* * *

**AN: More to come on this front... But in the meantime, let me know what you think! Any predictions? Thanks for reading! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

"Go!" Olivia yelled as she honked her horn at the driver in front of her. Bobbing and weaving through traffic, she frantically drove to pick up her husband from a police station, or maybe it was a detention center. She truly had no idea. Worry didn't have a chance to set in because she was entirely too confused about what was going on with her husband. The collect phone call Fitz made was full of static, and she could barely understand what he was telling her. He stated that he called a couple of lawyers before calling her, but they couldn't be reached. He told her that he needed her to get in contact with a defense attorney because he was in a holding cell. He frantically mentioned posting bail, but she couldn't exactly make out his words. He continuously cut in and out of the conversation. Bail for what, she still did not fully understand. Before hanging up, he mentioned getting in to an altercation during his meeting and gave her the address where he was being the conversation was hurried, he seemed incredibly calm about the matter, the exact opposite of Olivia's state. Frustrated and confused, she knew she couldn't find him proper representation if she didn't know what was going on. She had to go to him.

She could not fathom what could have possibly occurred between him and a client that would result in an altercation. But she didn't have time to really think about it. Her first thought was finding childcare for Teddy and Charlotte. She tried to call Shirley to see if she could sit with the kids, but she didn't answer her call. Olivia quickly remembered that it was Bible Study night for Shirley, so she was out of the question. Abby was the next person who came to mind. She was working at the Bakery, and it would be a slight inconvenience, but it was the best option. She called Abby and vaguely explained what was going on. She told her that she was dropping the kids off at the Bakery, and that she needed her to keep an eye out on them. Abby agreed without hesitation. So now that her kids were out of the car, she was like a mad woman driving to her husband.

By the time she made it to the police station, an hour after his phone call, she was sweating profusely. She didn't realize how much her body had reacted to the news until she jumped out of her car and sweat caused her shift dress to cling to her body. As she entered the police station, nerves a total wreck, she had no idea what to expect. What did she even say? Who did she even talk to? "Fuck!" she mumbled to herself, quickly becoming overwhelmed with the situation.

She nervously approached an officer who was sitting behind a glass partition with a window speak through.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Pope Grant. My husband Fitzgerald Grant is being held here. I think he needs a lawyer, but I don't know what is going on. I can post bail if I need to." she said frantically with a shaky voice. She could not even believe those words left her mouth. "Is this where I do that?" she asked.

"What name did you say?" the officer asked gruffly as he looked at a computer screen.

"Fitzgerald Grant…The Third," she clarified.

"Mr. Grant doesn't have a bond," the officer informed her.

Her heart dropped not knowing if this was a good or a bad thing. "What? Is he out? Does he have to stay? Where is he?" she asked, as she looked around the room looking for him.

"He's in the back. I'll buzz you through," the officer said, hitting a button and unlocking a door so that Olivia could come behind the partition.

She went from disoriented confusion to relief to anger, back to bewilderment in a matter of seconds. _What was going on?_ she wondered. Nothing was making sense. He specifically called her and asked her to find a lawyer and possibly bail him out. The police officer ushered her down the hall through cubicles and desk spaces. She paid special attention to her surroundings still incredibly puzzled as to where they were headed. She almost stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar, hardy laugh in the distance. It was her husband. Fitz was near. She followed the officer even closer, hurrying their steps so that he she could see her husband. The laughter became louder and more frequent as they approached an office door. **Chief Braxton** was engraved on a plaque that hung on the wall adjacent to the slightly opened door.

"Your husband's right here," the officer informed her. "You can head inside."

Her husband's back was towards her. He didn't notice her standing in the door frame, but the police chief sitting before her recognized her presence. He motioned for her to come inside, and Fitz turned his head to see who the Chief was addressing. Fitz smiled upon seeing his wife and stood to greet her.

His clothes and hair were disheveled. There was no denying that he had gotten in to some kind of brawl. She was shaken by his appearance and stunned that they were reuniting in a police station.

"Liv," Fitz said as he embraced her.

"Fitz, what's going on?" she asked softly as she squeezed him tight, relieved that he was okay.

"I'm just chatting with Chief Braxton. I don't think you've met."

She glared at her husband intently. Of course they hadn't met. She didn't have encounters with police officers. _They_ didn't have encounters with police officers, so the fact that he looked chummy in a police Chief's office, sharing a laugh, all while looking like he had been in a bar fight didn't sit well with her.

"No. We've not met," Olivia confirmed despondently.

"This is Chief Braxton. Chief, this is my wife Olivia," Fitz introduced.

"Olivia I have heard so much about you. Your husband doesn't stop talking about you when we're at the range," the chief said, standing to greet her and shake her hand.

And then it clicked. This was an acquaintance Fitz likely golfed with. Olivia smiled politely and shook his hand, but the sentiment was not mutual. She hadn't heard anything about this man before.

"Why don't you two take a seat," the chief suggested as he went back to his chair.

Olivia stood, waiting for Fitz to make a move. But even when he moved back to the chair, Olivia stood still.

"I'm fine standing," she said politely.

"Liv," Fitz called, motioning for her to sit in the empty chair beside him. "I think he wants to talk about the Edison situation," he explained.

"What?" she whispered in disbelief. Her heart raced at the mention of Edison's name. Surely Fitz's arrest was not connected to Edison. How did her ex-husband have anything to do with this?

"What he did to you Mrs. Grant is a sexual assault offense. And you have grounds to press charges," the chief explained.

"What?" she said again desperately. _How could he share that with anyone?_ she wondered. Shaking her head incredulously, "What is going on? Why were you arrested? What is happening?" she asked.

"Honey, why don't you have a seat, and I'll explain," Fitz said.

"No."

"Okay. Why don't we get out of here?" Fitz suggested knowing that her icy demeanor would only get worse if he pushed her.

She nodded yes, but glared at her husband.

"Fitz, you've got my card. I'll see what we can do on our part to settle the situation quickly," the chief said as he walked them out of his office.

Fitz shook the chief's hand and then placed his hand on Olivia's lower back as they walked out of the office. Fitz knew he had a lot of explaining to do. While they made their way through what felt like a maze of a police station, he could feel Olivia's body shake. He couldn't tell if she was angry or nervous. He hoped it was just the latter. He could smooth this situation out if she let him explain what happened.

As they walked through the station, Olivia noticed that all eyes were on them. She noticed a few officers giving Fitz a head nod of approval._ What kind of alternate universe were they in? What was going on?_

As soon as they were out of the station, walking toward Olivia's car in the parking lot, Fitz grabbed her hand to hold, but she pulled away and walked in front of him. When they were standing in front of her car, she turned to face him.

"Please tell me what is going on," she said calmly.

"Why don't we talk about it in the car?" he suggested, motioning toward the vehicle.

"No. Explain everything right now," she replied with an intense stare.

He looked at the pavement, suddenly feeling ashamed of his actions. He shuffled his feet and took a deep breath before looking at her.

"So you know that meeting I had today?" he started.

"The one that was outside of the office? Yes."

"It was with Edison. I had a meeting with Edison, and it didn't go well."

"Why would you have a meeting with Edison, Fitz? Please tell me you didn't…"

"What he did to you was absolutely inappropriate. He needed to know that it was inappropriate."

"I'm pretty sure he got the gist when I slapped him."

"Liv, he said things to me that were disrespectful and unacceptable."

Olivia rubbed her temples, trying her hardest to make sense of what he was telling her. "Okay. So you went to his office. You exchanged some words. And then you fought?"

"Something like that."

"Fitz, this is not the time for you to be vague. Tell me what happened! What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I would kill him if you came near your or contacted you."

"Christ, Fitz," she said growing frustrated. She fully took in his appearance, and her eyes fell to his hands. His fists were bruised. "Oh my god," she said as she picked up his hand and just as quickly let it go.

"It's fine."

"It's NOT fine. This does not fall under the category of fine. What the hell happened between you?"

"I told you. Words were exchanged. And we just had at it."

"Had at it? What does that even mean?! So were you both arrested? I just don't understand."

"No. No."

"So it was just you? Fitz…I just…you didn't…Is Edison still…"

"Liv, he's fine. Well his face looks like…He's fine," Fitz assured her. "Can we please have this conversation not in a parking lot?"

"No! We are not done. I am still confused. Who stopped the fight? How did it end? Is he pressing charges? And who the hell posted bail? Why were you shooting the shit with the police chief? Just help me understand. You've stood here for the past five minutes saying a bunch of nothing."

"Security pulled me off of him. Police were there in like no time. It's all a blur. I was arrested and booked. I think they were going to charge me with aggravated assault."

"Jesus, Fitz! That's a felony," she said as tears began to form. She started to pace in front of her car as she contemplated their next steps and the situation at large.

"I know, and I tried to call our lawyers before I called you. I tried to call Mellie."

She halted her pacing and stood in front of him. "Mellie? Why the hell would you call her, especially before me!"

"She's a lawyer. I thought she could help."

"She's a corporate tax lawyer!" Olivia declared.

"She's a lawyer nonetheless. But that's not the point. By this time, I'd used all of my free phone calls. So I called you…"

"So wait. Were you charged? Have you seen a judge? Did someone post your bail already? What is going on?" she interjected.

"This is where it gets…weird. So after I call you using the pay phone in the holding cell, an officer walks by the cell and notices me. He calls me by name. I'm thinking this is my chance to tell my side of the story. I figured it was a detective. But I still hadn't gotten in contact with a lawyer. And I had just hung up with you, so I knew there's no one there to help me out. And I'm sure as hell not going to say anything self-incriminating."

"So what happened after that? Did you talk to the detective?"

"It wasn't a detective. It was Marty Braxton. I guess I should say Chief Braxton, Chief Marty Braxton from the range."

"Who the hell is Marty Braxton?"

"I golf with him. Jim and I both do."

"Okay so the police chief happens to see you, and then what?"

"He's very surprised to see me. I've golfed with him for years. He's a casual acquaintance, but a really great guy. He's actually was the reason we were able to get the permits for…"

"Fitz, please get to the point."

"Like I said, he was very surprised to see me. He pulls me into his office. And I explain to him what happened. I told him everything that happened with Edison at the office today and with you last week. And he was just as angry as I was."

"So did they charge you?"

"Unfortunately yes. I had already been booked at this point."

"So what's the charge? Dear God, please don't say…"

"They cited me with simple assault. They obviously could have gone with aggravated assault, but they didn't. It's a misdemeanor. It's not a big deal. It's why I was able to walk out of there."

"Not a big deal. Okay," she said sarcastically. "So let me get this straight. You squared off with Edison. By the looks of your hand, I cannot imagine he's in the greatest shape. And you walk away with just a misdemeanor."

"Yes! Would you have preferred something else? Would you like to see me behind bars?"

"It just doesn't make any sense."

"I got lucky. I know Marty. He knows me. Edison had this coming. He assaulted YOU. I could not sit around and let him get away with that bullshit. I've got a court date. I'll get this dropped."

"Fitz, even if the criminal charge is dropped or whatever, he can still come after you, and you know that."

"For what? Money? He doesn't want my money. He has money. But if that's what he wants, then I'll give it to him if I need to."

"He's not going to let this go. You've put your hands on him twice at this point. TWICE! He's not particularly forgiving."

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it. Quite frankly, I don't care about that right now."

"Do you feel good about this? Do you feel vindicated? Did you get the revenge you want? Did you settle the score?" she asked.

"Liv," he said while reaching out for her.

"No," she replied, pulling away from his advances.

"Please."

"Do you feel good about it? Answer the question."

"Honestly, yes."

"Cool. So let's go," she said far more calmly than he expected. She turned on her heels, unlocked the car doors, and climbed inside the vehicle.

Fitz didn't know what to say or what to do. Though she was confused, she didn't sound as angry as he expected. And that made him nervous. He would rather deal with her fury, her passionate emotion now, when they were in the thick of it, than later down the line when it turned in to pent up frustration. He hesitantly joined her in the car. And when he was buckled up, she frantically drove out of the police station parking lot.

"I can drive, babe," he suggested as he watched her maneuver through traffic. She looked tense and unpleased.

She ignored him and continued to drive, turning on the radio to drown him out.

He took that as his cue to stop talking. When she took an unexpected turn on their way home, he was entirely confused as to where they were going.

"Where are the kids?" he asked. They had completely slipped his mind.

"With Abby," she replied while making a sharp turn.

Fitz did not understand the route they were taking. It was not the way to Abby's place, and it wasn't the way to either bakeries. He had no idea where they were headed until they passed a familiar landmark.

"Why are we going back to his job?" Fitz asked, as they pulled up toward Edison's office building.

"To get your car," she explained.

He'd completely forgotten about his car. His mind was all over the place. He quickly remembered the fact that he didn't have his keys, his wallet or his cell phone. He was certain the security guards must have taken them because they were not removed at the police station.

"I don't have my keys," he explained.

"Why don't you have your keys, Fitz? They should have returned your belongings once they released you," Olivia replied completely unable to hide her irritation.

Before giving him a chance to respond, "It doesn't matter. Look in my glove compartment. There should be a spare," she said. She came to a stop when she spotted his car and put her car in park, waiting for him to get out.

He heeded her instruction and found a spare car key. But he didn't get out of her car. He stared at her and waited for her to look at him.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

She didn't respond or look at him. She kept her gaze ahead.

"Please," he said moving his hand to touch her, but she pulled away before he could make contact.

"I need to pick up the kids," she said dryly.

"Baby…"

"I need to pick up the kids," she repeated in the same tone.

"Fine. Okay. I'll see you at the house," he said while he opened the door and got out of the car. He barely even closed the door before she pulled away hastily.

Watching his wife drive off with so much urgency reinforced how much work he would have to do to clear the air. The altercation with Edison was just awful, but admittedly, it felt good to pummel him. In Fitz's mind, it needed to happen. He honestly didn't think it would go that far. He intended to make it clear that Olivia was off limits, but he didn't think it would result in physical violence. Though Olivia was upset that he had been arrested, he wasn't worried about the consequences. He knew he could fight the charge. He doubted it would stick. And if it did, he would gladly take the charge knowing that he was defending his wife against a man who groped her. But regardless, Olivia was upset, and he could understand her anger to an extent. He understood that she didn't want to file a police report, but he felt like failing to hold Edison accountable for his egregious actions would set some sort of precedent, that it would give him the license to do something like this again. Maybe not to Olivia, but whatever woman he thought owed him something. He wasn't trying to be a vigilante, but he did want to right a wrong. He hoped that Olivia could understand that.

As he drove home in silence, he knew that Olivia would arrive later than him since she had to pick up the children. He needed something to break the inevitable tension between them. Thinking quickly, he drove to a grocery store and picked up roses, her favorite chocolate, a variety of macaroni and cheese, ice cream, truffles, a magazine, lip balm, literally anything that he knew she liked. After his quick trip to the store, he rushed home. He knew his impromptu trip must have lasted longer than he imagined when he spotted Olivia's car in the driveway. With grocery bags in his hands, he was forced to ring the doorbell since he didn't have his key. He was greeted by a visibly annoyed Olivia who simply opened the door for him and turned her back without noticing the flowers in his hand. He watched her walk upstairs, knowing that she was likely getting the kids ready for bed. He went to the kitchen and put away his groceries before heading upstairs with the flowers he'd purchased. Upstairs, he heard Olivia's voice coming from Teddy's room. He followed her voice and stood in the door frame of Teddy's room to observe his family.

With Teddy tucked in, Olivia rested beside him in bed. Charlotte, wearing footie pajamas, rested on Olivia's chest as she read them a story. Both Charlotte and Teddy were slowly falling asleep. But despite their sleepiness, it didn't stop Olivia from enthusiastically reading the book, making funny voices for each character she read. Fitz didn't want to disturb them, but he also wanted in on the family time. Fitz sauntered in Teddy's bedroom, finally getting Olivia's attention, and sat on the bed. Even with their children present, the tension was mounting between them. Olivia put the book down and looked over to Teddy before peeping at Charlotte to confirm that they were both fast asleep. Realizing they were, she stood and left the room.

Fitz gave Teddy a goodnight kiss and followed Olivia out of the room. He followed her into Charlotte's nursery and watched her settle Charlotte in the crib before hurrying past him, ignoring him completely. Similarly, he gave Charlotte goodnight kisses and followed Olivia out. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he just wanted to talk to her.

From their bedroom, he watched her remove her clothing from their walk-in closet.

"Liv, can we talk?" he asked as she put on a robe and moved toward the shower.

"No," she responded as she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Fitz groaned in frustration knowing he would have to wait for her to come around. And who knew how long that could take? This space of being upset with each other, frustrated with each other, was becoming too familiar. When they weren't at each other's throats, they were constantly disappointing each other. And just when it felt like they were on solid ground, something happened to shake them. His marriage had become so taxing and unpredictable. And he was more than exhausted with the one step forward, two steps back, tango that had become their relationship. He inspected the flowers in his hand. They weren't particularly impressive. The redness of the petals were quite dull, and the leaves looked rather weak, but it was the best he could do in the time he had to deliver a peace offering. He just hoped that it would soften her edge.

After a short, hot shower, body glistening and moisturized, she sauntered out of the bathroom without paying any attention to him. She simply went to their closet to change into a cotton nightgown. When she returned, she finally noticed the flowers in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed, just waiting for her to make eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly when their eyes met, extending the roses to her.

"Thanks," she said sincerely, but she smiled at him weakly. She set the flowers on her nightstand and grabbed her pillow and moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she stood with her back towards him in the door frame.

"To sleep," she said without looking back, leaving the room entirely.

She had planned to sleep in Karen's room. She was so angry and so hurt there was no way she could sleep beside him and rest well. While she went to Karen's room to sleep, Fitz continued to sit on the edge of the bed, the events of the day finally catching up to him. He was too exhausted to fight with her. He would give her space if that's what she needed. They could discuss it in the morning.

* * *

Olivia didn't know who she was kidding. Sleeping, whether it was beside her husband or a few doors down, was an impossibility when she was this upset with him. She tossed and turned in Karen's bed, trying her hardest to get comfortable. But her mind was stuck on Fitz and his arrest. She hated fighting with him, and even more than that, she hated how common it was becoming. There was just no winning with them lately. More and more their relationship was started to seem like nothing, but rocky. She was tired of asking herself if she was truly happy. She huffed knowing that majority of the time she was in fact truly happy. She felt really blissful in their relationship, but when they had moments of unhappiness, it was brought on by the most extreme scenarios. She hated it.

Knowing that sleeping wasn't going to happen, she went downstairs to grab a snack. She craved mac and cheese like never before. Perhaps the comfort food could in fact bring her some calm. She went straight to the pantry when she entered the kitchen and was surprised to see it stocked with a variety of macaroni options. She shook her head and smiled knowing this was her husband's doing. It was hard to be mad at him when he did stuff like this. But then she remembered that her evening with the kids was ruined because of Fitz's arrest and was seething all over again.

She tried to put it out of her mind long enough to boil macaroni noodles. She thought about positive things like the baby and the fact that she was almost starting to show. They would be able to find out the sex soon and even tell their family and friends the news. Her thoughts of the baby and pasta cooking kept her distracted enough to not notice that she wasn't alone in the kitchen. When she turned her back to the stove, she was surprised to find Fitz waltzing in the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

She tried to hide her startled state, but Fitz noticed her jump as he grabbed his beverage. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said standing feet away from her in front of their fridge. He was shirtless in a pair of sweats, looking showered and smelling clean.

"It's fine," she said, turning back around to focus on her meal.

"Livvie, I know you're upset. But neither of us can sleep. Can we just please talk?"

"I'm not interested in having a conversation with you," she said as she moved to drain water from her pasta noodles.

"When will you be interested, huh? Are you just going to ignore me until you're not mad? Are we ever going to talk about this?"

She didn't say a word. She simply continued to prepare her macaroni, melting cheese in a pot and stirring in pasta.

He sighed knowing it was a lost cause and moved to leave the kitchen, but before he left completely he turned to face her. "You know this isn't fair. I was trying to protect you from that asshole."

Olivia mulled over his words for a moment and then dropped her utensils.

"Trying to protect me? You were trying to me protect me?" she repeated angrily. "Right," she said as she turned off the burner of the stove. "You know what's not fair? Your pregnant wife scrambling to get you released from jail. That's what's not fair!"

"Liv, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You feel good about it. Remember?"

"He cannot just put his hands on you. He can't manipulate you in to seeing him and then grope you! It's not okay."

"Then we should have discussed filing a police report in more detail if you were that bothered by it."

"I couldn't. You were hell bent on not doing it. What was I supposed to do? Just leave it alone. Let him think that when he doesn't get his way he's allowed to touch women inappropriately? Absolutely not!"

"It just wasn't your decision to make. It wasn't your call, even if I was hell bent against it. In this case, you should have left it alone."

"And what message does ignoring it send? If Charlotte was in this situation, would you just let her actively ignore it? Would you tell her not to go to the police? Would you not want to kill the person who did it to her?"

"If Charlotte was an adult woman, I would advise her to do whatever she felt comfortable doing. And I'm sure I would have thoughts of doing something extreme to the person who violated her. I'm sure I would. But because I have _self_-_control_ and _restraint_, I wouldn't do it. But that is not the point. DO NOT bring my daughter in to this."

"This is maddening. You're upset with me because I didn't use self-control and restraint?"

"Partly! But I'm even more upset that you didn't respect me enough to let me handle this in my own way! That you didn't trust that I made the right decision for me! Between you AND Edison, I have never felt more like a piece of property in my life. That men can just do whatever they want to me. They can do whatever they want on my behalf without consulting me. So thank you for that," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Livvie," he said trying to approach her, but she stepped back.

"You cannot do this to me, Fitz. You cannot! You can't get arrested. You cannot leave me to pick up the pieces of your recklessness. We have so much to lose. We have children, jobs, houses to deal with! We have way too much going on for you to get entangled in something like this unnecessarily. Do you think it's the healthiest thing to do? To get your heart rate and blood pressure up? Do you think it's the healthiest thing for your pregnant wife to be gallivanting around town trying to get you released from jail?"

"Police holding," he clarified.

"Does it look like I give a shit? Does that somehow make it better?"

"I'm sorry, Liv. I am."

"And what's worse is that now I'm pulled back in to Edison's bullshit. Now I have to figure out how to get us out of this mess. And either way this thing plays out, whether the charges are dropped or whether they stick, or whether I have to file some bullshit police report to make this all go away, I am now back in his world. And now he knows just how much he affected me. And how much he got to me. And I'm really sick of him getting to me," she said through hysterical tears.

He approached her, grabbing her with both hands and pulling her into a tight embrace. He stroked her back as she buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head as held her. "I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry."

She pushed away from him, having enough of his comfort. She was still too angry with him. She moved to her macaroni, scooping the cheesy noodles in a bowl, grabbing a utensil and moving to leave the room. Before leaving the kitchen completely, she turned around.

"Don't ever come out of your face talking about how much I don't respect your opinions or value your thoughts. The next time that bullshit comes to your head just think about this situation. Think about it long and hard," she said angrily before leaving the room and heading to the living room to eat her pasta in peace.

Hating her accusatory tone and harsh remarks, he followed her in to their living room and watched her sit on the couch with crossed legs on the cushion and begin to eat her pasta.

He moved to stand in front of her as she quietly ate macaroni completely unfazed by his presence. He absolutely regretted how he made her feel, but it annoyed him how much she dictated the terms of the conversation. It was apparently up to her whether they discussed what happened or not. And that didn't fly with him. The matter was unresolved, and it would apparently stay that way if she had her choice.

As she was about to take a bite of her macaroni, he took the bowl out of her hand.

"Fitz!" she declared as she glared at him. _The audacity_, she thought.

He placed her macaroni on the coffee table behind him and stood in front of her, staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to reach around him to grab her bowl. "You cannot steal food from a pregnant person! It's rude. It's inappropriate!"

In a swift movement he was sitting on the couch and pulling her to sit in his lap. She was so confused by his sudden movements, she didn't even bother resisting. Instead she settled in his lap, straddling him, and staring at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"Don't try to invalidate my feelings. And stop bringing up old shit. It's petty," he said firmly without breaking their intense contact.

"Don't go around D.C. acting like a lunatic. Trust that I know what's best for me!" she retorted.

Perhaps it was their closeness, but the energy between them changed. It was still incredibly tense, but far less volatile and slightly less angry.

"I'm so mad at you, Fitz," she said with gritted teeth.

He understood that she was angry, and all he wanted to do was lessen her fury. He tried to move in for a kiss, but she leaned back before he could.

"No! You don't get to kiss me," she said sternly.

But she didn't move from his lap. She simply stared at him long and hard, taking in the lines on his face and his sullen expression.

"_I_ get to decide when you can kiss me," she said in a whisper, sounding completely defeated.

He nodded in agreement, fully realizing just how much his actions made her feel out of control, recognizing that dealing with Edison in his way made her feel incapable.

To his surprise, with a firm, tight, almost painful grasp to his face, nails digging in to his skin, she leaned in and bit his bottom lip, pulling and gripping it hard with her teeth. Hearing him wince in pain, she let go of his lip and then gently sucked on it to soothe the pain. She released her grip on his face and kissed him fully, moving her lips slowly against his. Her body heated, a combination of her anger and the feeling of his lips on hers. Her body steadily rocked on top of his as their mouths met. She could feel his erection on her thigh as their bodies drew closer and closer and pressed in to each others. She moaned in his mouth as their lips collided, but pulled away when she got too hot.

Further taking him by surprise, she pulled her night gown over her head and tossed it behind her, leaving her nude. His eyes went straight to buxom breasts. His first instinct was to caress them, but he stopped himself wanting her to make a move.

"I want to fuck you. But I don't. You don't deserve an orgasm from me tonight," she said.

He chuckled, but from her scowl, he knew she didn't appreciate him taking her remark lightly.

"You're going to have to forgive me sooner or later. You know you want to. Just let it happen," he said in a teasing tone.

"Fuck you. You don't know what I want."

Taken aback, he raised an eyebrow and waited for her to do something, anything except for stare at him menacingly and curse at him. But she didn't say a word.

"Then tell me. Tell me what you want."

"I want to not be mad at you," she said with frustration.

"Tell me how I can make it better. Right now, what can I do to make it better?"

She slid off of his lap and lay on the couch with her back flat on the cushion. "Make me cum," she demanded.

He smirked at her and positioned himself in between her legs, throwing her limbs over his shoulder.

She sighed, anticipating the feeling of his tongue on her. He slowly placed wet kisses on the inside of her thighs before kissing her core. In a circular motion, he licked her folds before drawing her clit in his mouth. She melted further and further into the couch, her moans went from soft whispers to exuberant cries. She placed her hands on her his head, threading her fingers through his hair, desperately attempting to guide his movements to absolutely no avail. Shaking as he began licking and kissing her clit, she knew that she would cum quickly. His tongue didn't miss an inch of center, and despite how many times he did this, it felt just as good as the first when they were in her townhome on a naked mattress. Her moans turned into throaty hums, which was fitting considering her entire body vibrated as he tasted her. Her feet couldn't keep still, striking and sliding up and down his back. Pressure mounting in the pit of her belly, a long swipe of his tongue on her clit was her undoing. "Oh my…Fitz. Fuck. Fitz," she called while she came abruptly.

Before she could properly settle from reaching her breaking point, he moved up her body, their bare chests pressed against each others, and parted her mouth with his tongue, forcing her to taste herself. And then he kissed her softly and gently, wanting to feel genuine affection from her instead of pent up, angry, forceful kisses. Her eyes fluttered open and shut as he kissed her, but she caught a glance of his pained expression and knew he was yearning for something sweet. She pulled away only to gently cradled the sides of his face so that they could keep each other's gaze mere inches apart.

"Hey, I love you. You know that," she assured him. He gave her a lopsided a grin, appreciating the reassurance. He buried his head in her neck, and she cradled it to her body while massaging his scalp with his fingertips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he shifted his body so that he could rest on top of her without putting too much weight on her body. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, both contemplating the day's events, Fitz finally spoke.

"You ready for bed?" he asked.

"I think so," she said through a yawn.

He carefully lifted her, picking her up, and carried her with her arms around her neck and her legs around his waist, to their bedroom.

"Don't you drop me," she said as he moved up the steps with her clinging to his body.

"When have I ever dropped you?"

"Well don't let it be tonight."

When they reached their bedroom, he gently placed her on the bed where she quickly slid underneath the covers. He pushed down his boxer briefs and pajama pants to be just as naked as she was and joined her under the covers. When they were both settled in bed, both resting on their sides to face each other, she wrapped a leg over his body.

He grabbed her hand to hold and kissed the top of it as they stared at each other. "I wish you could feel how sorry I am, that I involved you in this mess, that I turned it into something it didn't have to be. I wish you could know that I'm not feeding you bullshit when I apologize."

"I think I do know."

"I don't want you to think that I'm some crazed person who can't control my anger. I don't want that."

"I don't think that."

"I guess I'm just a bit embarrassed that I couldn't have handled it in a less...I don't know... over the top way. You don't deserve to be put through this," he whispered.

She stroked his cheek and smiled.

"It's just…and this isn't an excuse, but when it comes to you and the kids, the idea of someone hurting you sets me off. So for it to actually happen, Livvie, it infuriates me."

"I know, but I love you way too much for you to put yourself in crazy, dangerous situations like that. Please just promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I promise."

"Good," she said, fully believing him. She kissed his nose and ran her fingers through his hair. "Now make me cum again."

He pulled their comforter over heads, eliciting soft giggles from his wife. He'd gladly spend the night pleasing his wife.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. I really wanted to stick with Olivia's POV for the beginning of the chapter to show the confusion and many questions she had. I did however write a portion of Fitz's time in the holding cell, which is actually kind of funny. Maybe I'll include it as a flashback. The charge isn't as severe as it could have been because he happens to know the police chief. I hope this doesn't seem like a cop out (no pun intended). I wrote it in this way for a couple of reasons, but mainly I like the idea of Fitz being not too bothered or worried about this arrest. Not just because it's arguably justified violence, but I also think his white male, upper class status obviously changes the nature of his police experience. Even if he didn't know the police chief, his experience would likely be different from a POC or someone who looks like him, but has less money. So we have him laughing and feeling comfortable at the police station when Olivia arrives, and dismissing the charge altogether. **

**That being said, Olivia is really pissed and is just not here for the arrest. The situation makes her feel discounted in similar ways that Fitz has felt in the past. But they make up and all is well. Next chapter, they will deal with the aftermath of the situation with Edison, we'll have a house update, and we'll find out if there's really more to Jerry's rushed marriage. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I should preface this by saying that his chapter was pretty exhausting to write. I can only imagine that it will be exhausting, maybe even a little draining to read. I think if you can make it to the end, it pays off. **

* * *

Limbs entangled and bodies pressed together, Fitz and Olivia relished in their closeness. Though neither spoke, even with her back facing him she knew he wasn't sleeping. His fingers running circles on her belly let her know that he was awake. She could also tell by his periodic sighs that he was deep in thought. She turned in his arms to face him. His eyes were barely open and his hair was out of place. He looked adorably tired. She couldn't resist kissing his lips, and he couldn't stop himself from accepting and deepening her affection.

"What's on your mind?" she asked when she pulled away.

He shook his head and cupped her face in his hand. "You're so beautiful, Liv," he responded in a whisper.

She blushed and leaned in to kiss him again. He was so genuine and sweet. He never failed to warm her heart.

"You know, love is letting you kiss me when you have morning breath," he teased when she pulled away.

She playfully bit his shoulder and giggled.

"Love is me cleaning up your pee when you're too lazy to aim properly at 3:00 am," she retorted, staring up at him.

"That happened _one_ time," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head no.

"Love is me getting up early before work to go put gas in your car because you don't like to," he said.

"Love is me getting waxed all over for you," she responded.

"Hey! I don't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. I know your preferences."

"When it comes to your body, I prefer what you prefer, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah."

A comfortable silence settled between them as they took in each other's features and snuggled in bed. She peered around the room making mental notes for their new master bedroom. A heap of Charlotte's toys sat in the corner of the room. They'd have to figure out how to handle Charlotte and Baby Grant's belongings in their new bedroom without it turning into an extension of their nurseries.

And as she pondered home décor, Fitz's mind wandered to their fight the previous night. From her morning affection, he assumed that she was no longer mad at him. The multiple orgasms he'd given her the night prior probably helped. But things still felt unfinished between them. From her sheer fury the night before, he couldn't help but ask himself. _Am I making her happy? Are we really happy? Are we healthy?_ Their fights were so frequent it begged the question.

"Do you think we could ever be happy with other people?" Fitz asked, breaking their silence.

"Babe," she whispered surprised by his question.

He sighed and averted his eyes. He didn't _want_ to ask the question. He didn't even need the answer. His thoughts were on overdrive, his brain working far too fast. The question just seemed to slip out. But now it was out there.

"I think…I guess we _could_ be happy with other people. But I don't want to be happy with other people. I want be happy with you. I _am_ happy with you," she said softly with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

She was stunned by the question. Normally, _she_ was the one who brought up hypothetical divorces or speculated about them splitting up. It shook her to the core that he expressed such doubts when he was always the one who was so strong and so solid about their relationship.

"Are you unhappy?" she asked.

"I don't know what I am, Liv. Honestly. Most the time it feels like I am, but then we have these lows, we keep having these fights. And it makes me wonder, are we forcing this? Doesn't it feel like our periods of unhappiness, our fights are outweighing our good times?" he said candidly.

"No…not really…Maybe sometimes," she stumbled out. She certainly had similar feelings, but saying them aloud made them real, more than fleeting thoughts."Baby, we're just having a rough patch. We're spending a lifetime together. Not every month, not every year is going to be amazing," she reasoned.

"I understand that. I do. I just feel like we're not bringing out the best in each other. I know we've talked about it before, but it bears repeating."

"Then we'll just try harder. I can be better for you I promise," she said desperately. She closed, fighting back tears because she made the same promise before apparently to no avail.

When she opened her eyes, he squeezed her tight. "Honey, I'm not blaming you at all. I just want us to get back to the place where we're just loving and kind to each other. Where we don't feel compelled to shut each other out or tear each other down when we fight. We say we're going to try, but it feels like we're stuck in this weird cycle. It's exhausting."

With teary eyes, she nodded in agreement. Though their fight last night was far less explosive than the renovation disaster, they certainly had a pattern when it came to disagreements.

"I know you love me. I don't doubt that for a second. I know you don't want out of our marriage. I don't want out of our marriage. But there is no way we're going to go the distance like this," he said.

"So what do you suggest? What do you want?" she asked.

"Maybe we just need some space or…"

"No!" she interjected. She shook her head vigorously and moved in to kiss him, giving him two firm kisses on the lips, hoping that the feeling of her lips could wash that thought away, push it out of his head completely.

When she pulled away, her tears spilled over. "Are you not satisfied? We can try new things. We can spice it up. I'll try whatever."

"Livvie, no. I am completely satisfied in that regard. You _know_ that. If there's anything that's working between us, it's our intimacy. There's nothing that's lacking in that regard. But if we can't communicate better, our intimacy will start to slack too."

She nodded in agreement, but couldn't stop shedding tears. He was right. She knew he was right, but hated that they were at this place. She also felt horribly conflicted. Their relationship couldn't be that _bad_. They were happy a lot of the time.

"I feel like you want perfection. Fitz, we're going to fight…sometimes passionately. The point is that we come back together. And we always do," she said.

"For now. But there will come a point when it gets old. When we get sick of trying. Please don't confuse passionate arguing with dysfunction. It's not the same."

"You think we're dysfunctional?"

"Not necessarily, but we are headed that way if we don't get it together. We have a baby on the way, and I just want us to be on solid ground because you know it's going to get way more hectic and chaotic with a newborn. It's going to be even harder to stay connected. And I just want to make sure we have a strong foundation."

"But I think we do. I'm in love with you. And you're in love with me. Right?"

"I'm so in love with you, baby, which is why I just want us to be strong," he said, wiping her tears away.

"So what do we do? You want space? What does that mean for us?" she said now hysterically crying. The idea of being separate from her husband, more than sleeping a bedroom apart, more than a day of not talking did not compute.

"I don't know, Liv."

"I don't want to be away from you," she said with frustration. She could not believe that he would suggest such a thing. It seemed completely out of character. It just didn't make sense. There felt like more to this than he was telling her.

"Do you feel like you're losing yourself in us? Be honest. Because I know you say that it's about our lack of communication, and maybe that's true, but it feels like something else," she said.

In that moment, he felt as if he was sitting in church, and the pastor preached a sermon specifically aimed at him. He felt convicted. It was his turn to become emotional. His eyes brimmed with tears no matter how hard he tried to fight it. _Am I losing myself in our relationship? _He hadn't thought about it in those terms, but it was certainly part of the problem. Though he hadn't truly come to terms with it, he felt like he was slowly losing his voice in their relationship because of his love for her. And it was starting to manifest itself in unhealthy ways, namely lashing it out. It was a way to stay in control, to assert himself. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He thought about her all the time. What she wanted. What she needed. If he was measuring up to her ideas of a husband. But it also felt _natural_. It wasn't always taxing. It's what husbands and wives were supposed to do, right?

Olivia didn't need for him to respond verbally because his watery eyes said enough.

"Then maybe we do need space. Because I don't want you to feel like you're losing yourself because of me. You won't be happy that way. And all I want is for you to be happy," Olivia said tearfully.

She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath."We don't have to figure out what space looks like for us today. We don't have to have some grand plan or live separately tomorrow. But I promise to give it a lot of consideration and thought and figure out what it is we need if you promise to do the same."

"Okay," he agreed.

She didn't expect to have such an emotionally heavy conversation before work. She gave him a long, deep kiss on the lips needing some assurance that their connection wasn't lost. She pulled away and checked the time on a clock that was sitting on his nightstand. They didn't have time to wallow in the state of their marriage. They needed to get their days started.

"I'm going to shower. Can you start getting the kids ready?" she asked.

"Of course," he said rubbing her back up and down.

She reluctantly got up from their bed and hopped in the shower, hoping it could help clear her thoughts.

* * *

Abby watched Olivia pipe the same spot on a three tier birthday cake no less than five times. Abby knew when her boss volunteered to work on the cake herself something was up. At this point, Olivia very rarely decorated. She designed and delegated, but didn't have time to physically decorate a cake. But seeing Olivia completely distracted further confirmed for Abby that something was wrong.

"What's going on with you?" Abby finally asked. She was still a bit confused about the last minute babysitting that occurred the night prior. She didn't mind keeping an eye on Charlotte and Teddy. They were always well mannered and sweet, but she had no idea what was going on. She didn't push the issue wanting to give her privacy.

"What? Nothing," Olivia responded unconvincingly.

"You've piped the same spot for the past five minutes. Liv, it's just a glob at this point." Olivia noticed her disaster of a cake decoration and sighed in frustration. This never happened. Baking was the one thing she could do effectively to keep her mind off her issues. Some of her best cakes were made when she was in personal distress.

Olivia put the piping bag down and took a step away from it.

"Seriously, Liv. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, picking up a scalpel to rectify her mess.

Abby took her for her word and went back to icing cupcakes.

"Why is marriage so hard?" Olivia said exasperatedly.

Surprised by the question, Abby looked up from the cupcakes and stared at Olivia not quite knowing what to say. She was never one to talk about her marriage openly. She rarely even shared the good stuff. But Abby having been married and divorced before certainly knew the difficulties of marriage.

"I don't know," Abby replied. "Is everything okay with you and Fitz?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We're in this weird rut that we just can't get out of. We have a fight. We make up. We promise to be better. We are better to each other for a week. And then we fight again. Rise and repeat. And I think Fitz is starting to feel…not like himself."

"And what about you? How do you feel?"

"I'm just not sure. I don't have time to think about my feelings when it comes to us. I have the kids to worry about, and work, and him. I don't know."

"I think the main question is do you feel happy?"

"That's the question we keep coming back to. Generally, yes. We're happy. But sometimes we're just miserable."

"No, but what about _you_? Are _you_ happy?"

"He makes me so happy majority of the time."

"Well maybe that's the problem. As the saying goes, 'happiness depends upon ourselves.'"

Olivia nodded in agreement, but didn't quite know how to respond. Sure, she understood that she was responsible for her own happiness. She certainly comprehended the idea on principle. But was she _actually_ relying on herself to be happy? She just wasn't certain. In that moment, she tried thinking long and hard about the idea of self-sustaining happiness, but her mind kept coming to her current source of unhappiness, which was Edison. She _had_ to settle the situation because it was currently lingering in the back of her mind and stopping her from thinking about the issues that truly mattered: her marriage.

She put her baking materials down and excused herself to her office and shut the door. Once she was behind her desk, she picked the phone and dialed a number. She strummed her finger on the desk as she waited for the call to connect.

"Hey, Ben. It's Liv," she greeted cheerfully when the call finally connected. Her heart raced hearing his voice. She knew it had been too long. She settled in her seat knowing it'd be a long conversation.

* * *

After a long day at the bakery, Olivia was beyond grateful to be home with the kids. She spent the day mostly thinking and planning, so time with her children was just what she needed to stop her mind from racing. They had about two hours before dinner. She wasn't in the mood to cook, so she contemplated take out options. She knew Fitz would be home soon, so she figured they could mull it over together. In the meantime, she was allowing Teddy to have dessert before dinner, loving the look on his face of sheer excitement when they sometimes broke the rules. Seated at the kitchen table, Teddy detailed the happenings of his day, and Olivia listened closely.

"We got a new a girl at school today," Teddy said before shoving half a cookie in his mouth.

"Yeah? What's her name?" Olivia asked.

"Zoe," Teddy replied.

"Zoe. Does Zoe seem nice?" Olivia asked.

"I guess," Teddy said with a shrug. "She has two moms."

"Oh."

"Who do you think she plays basketball with? And which one's the real mom?" Teddy asked.

Olivia had no idea where to begin. She took a moment to think about his questions before answering, "I'm sure if basketball is a sport Zoe likes playing maybe one or both of her moms play with her. You don't have to be a dad to play basketball, bud."

"I know but mom doesn't play with me, and you don't play with me," Teddy said with a shrug.

"That's because we do other stuff with you. Your dad just happens to like playing basketball, which is why he plays with you. Maybe her moms just happen to like basketball, too."

"But which one do you think is the real one?"

"They're both real, sweetheart. You know family's come in different shapes and sizes. Just because she has two moms doesn't mean one is less real. Love is what makes a family real."

"Grandpa says people with two dads are going to hell. Do you think her moms are going to hell?"

"Grandpa says that?" Olivia asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"Mmm Hmm," Teddy confirmed.

"Grandpa is wrong. No one knows who's going to heaven or hell except for God, and you shouldn't…"

"There they are. I was wondering where my loves were," Fitz said loudly, making his presence known and interrupting their conversation. Fitz waltzed over to the kitchen table. Kissing the top of Teddy's head and grabbing Charlotte from her high chair.

"Hi, beautiful," he said as he bent down to greet his wife with a kiss. When he pulled away, she got a whiff of his scent. He smelled distinctly like outdoors and sweat and looked a bit disheveled.

"Hi, honey," she said with a smile. She gave him a once over and noticed that he was not wearing the button-up, tie and slacks he'd left home in. In khakis and a t-shirt, he looked far more casual than normal. But she didn't say anything. She figured he must have gone to the gym after work.

"Teddy was just telling me about his new classmate Zoe who has two moms," she informed him, hoping he'd pick up the slack.

Fitz was surprised by the topic and assumed that it was an incredibly awkward conversation. "Oh?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. And he was telling me about what grandpa says about people with two dads," Olivia said pointedly.

Fitz didn't need any more detail to know exactly the sort of the thing Teddy may have heard from his conservative father. "Oooh," Fitz replied.

"Yeah," Olivia said telling him with an expression that he was going to have to rectify the situation.

"Personally, Zoe sounds like the luckiest kid in the world. Bud, can you imagine if you had two moms who lived together? Can you imagine how many cookies you could have?" he said, grabbing a cookie from the tray on the table.

"Not all moms bake. Don't teach him stereotypes," Olivia responded.

"I was thinking of _you_ specifically."

"Occupational hazard," she replied with a giggle.

Simultaneous ringing from Olivia's cell phone, iPad, and laptop, interrupted their conversation. Olivia grabbed her tablet from the center of the table and smiled realizing Karen was calling her via FaceTime.

"It's Karen," she informed the group. Fitz took a seat beside his wife with Charlotte in his lap so they could all partake in the conversation.

"Hello there," Olivia said brightly as she answered the call. She held up the iPad so that everyone could get a good view.

"Wow! Hi! I wasn't expecting everybody to be in on this," Karen said.

With a farmer's tan and the roots of her hair growing out, Karen looked every bit like she was doing volunteer work. She still looked bright and beautiful as her face came across the screen. They were all instantly happy to see her.

"You caught us at a good time," Fitz said. "How's my girl doing?"

"Really good. Exhausted, but good. How are you all?"

"Great." "Good." "Fine." They replied at once.

"Dad, I tried to call you earlier, but you didn't answer," Karen informed them.

"Well dad doesn't have his phone, or his wallet, or his keys," Olivia informed Karen, turning to her husband and shaking her head as she was reminded of the incident with Edison.

"What? Did you lose them?" Karen asked.

"Something like that," Fitz responded.

Charlotte began to babble incessantly as if she wanted to take part in the conversation.

"I see you little bit," Karen said to Charlotte. "How's thing one? Is she walking yet?"

"Not yet. But she's getting there. She's an expert crawler. And she can pull up on any and everything."

"Look at her little teeth!" Karen said, pointing to Charlotte's two lower chompers.

"I know. Isn't it something else?" Fitz said, staring down at his daughter.

"She's very vocal," Karen noted.

"That she is. Oh! She can sort of say mama and dada if you prompt her," Olivia said excitedly.

"Really?" Karen replied.

"Yep. Watch!" Olivia took Charlotte from Fitz and faced her. "Hi, sweet pea. Can you say 'Ma-Ma'? Say 'ma-ma.'"

Charlotte took a moment and loudly uttered, "MAMAMAMA."

Olivia beamed, realizing it was the clearest she'd ever enunciated the syllables. She hugged Charlotte close to her before turning her around to face the camera.

"Oh, baby!" Olivia said proudly before kissing the top of Charlotte's head. When Fitz, Karen, and Teddy all cheered for her, Charlotte smiled and clapped mimicking their enthusiasm.

"Can you say 'ma-ma?" Olivia asked once more wanting Charlotte to repeat it. But Charlotte returned to her incoherent babbles, seemingly uninterested in the game of repetition.

"When are you coming home?" Teddy asked as they returned their attention back to Karen on Face Time.

"Soon. Very soon."

"Don't forget to bring me something back!" Teddy said.

"Of course. I won't," Karen replied.

Pleased with that response, Teddy sat back in his chair and ate another cookie.

"Have you spoken to Jerry recently?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah. The other day," Karen answered.

"Did he mention his wedding plans to you?" he inquired.

"He did. Amber wants me to be a bridesmaid. It's very exciting."

Unable to hide the defeat in his voice, "I guess it is. I just don't understand why it's so soon," Fitz said. Olivia nudged him, not wanting to involve Karen in their reservations.

"It is happening fast. But can you blame him? I think when he found her in the middle having a seizure he just freaked," Karen replied.

"What?!" Fitz and Olivia said at the same time.

"Oh god. Did you not know? Please tell me he told you?" Karen said, seeing their shocked faces on her end of the call.

"This is the first I'm hearing about this," Fitz said. Not wanting his son to be privy to adult information, "Teddy, why don't you go in the living room and watch TV?" Fitz suggested, knowing cartoons would appease him. And within seconds, Teddy was out of the room.

"Oh god. Please don't tell him I told you," Karen said nervously.

"I won't. We won't," Fitz assured her. "But what's going on with Amber?"

"I don't think she wants people to know, which is probably why he didn't tell you."

"Okay. You _have_ to tell us at this point," Olivia said, feeling out of the loop.

Karen sighed and groaned not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. "She has Epilepsy," she admitted.

"Are you serious?" "What?" they said at the same time.

"She was just recently diagnosed, and one day Jerry came down to visit her at school, and he found her in the middle of a seizure. And he was so freaked out and so panicked. He called 911 and Jim immediately. And her parents were a wreck. He was distraught. Long story short it was a mess, but I think seeing her like that just solidified how important their relationship is to him. And how much he would do for her. He told me that he never wanted her to feel like she was having this experience alone. And that that he wanted to be by her side every step of the way."

Olivia turned to her husband in near tears and pouted. "That is just so sweet. And just so sad," she said, resting her head on Fitz's shoulder.

"I guess that explains it," Fitz said, feeling a tinge of guilt for his pessimism regarding the matter.

"Do not tell him I told you!" Karen said firmly.

"We won't," Olivia assured him.

"Okay good. I gotta get going. I have to teach soon," she replied.

They all took their turns saying goodbye before Olivia ended the call.

"Fitz," Olivia said completely shocked by the news. "I don't even know what to say. I mean what should we do?"

"I guess nothing until he tells us otherwise. We really just have to be supportive."

She nodded in agreement and hugged Charlotte close to her. She couldn't imagine what Jim was going through. She couldn't imagine her daughter having a serious illness. Her heart went out to Jerry. She admired that seeing Amber sick made him draw closer to her. It was mature and loving. And her level of respect for him grew instantaneously. Fitz's heart was immediately heavy for his son. He wanted to reach out, but he knew he needed to respect their privacy and let Jerry and Amber come to them with the news when they were ready.

The call from Karen and the news of Amber almost made him forget what he had up his sleeve for his family. With that conversation had, they needed a switch of gears.

"On a more positive note, I have a surprise for you, for the family really," Fitz said.

"Oh really? Because I have something for you, too," she replied. She too had news and ideas to share with him, but was waiting for the best moment.

"Me first because I think mine will take longer. Go get dressed in something casual, and I'll pack up the kids' stuff."

"Wait. So we have to leave for your surprise?"

"We definitely have to leave for my surprise."

"But what about dinner? I've not fed them yet?"

"I've got it covered."

She had no clue what he had planned, and was too mentally exhausted to try to guess. She eyed him suspiciously, but obliged him, passing Charlotte back to him to get ready for their surprise. She was just going to go with it, no questions asked.

* * *

Fitz spent all day thinking about his wife and family. Compelled by guilt and a strong desire to please his wife, he wanted to give her something nice. Even if it was small, even if it was slightly unexpected, he had to do something. As soon as Olivia left the bed to shower that morning, guilt washed over him. He felt wrong for his part in the altercation with Edison and wrong for bringing up the idea of space. He hadn't even thought about it prior to mentioning it. He was just throwing the idea out there. Anything seemed better than their yo-yo emotional relationship. But the more they conversed in bed, the more he thought about it, the more he realized space wasn't actually a bad idea. But the look on her face when he said the words made him feel like a monster. She looked so pained, so distraught and broken just from the mention of it. He beat himself up for the better portion of the day just for mentioning it. _How could you mention space to your pregnant wife?_ he asked himself. How could he essentially admit that he was losing himself in her? He felt selfish. He wanted to make it up to her, despite the fact that his desire for space and the feeling of losing himself, however new or fleeting, was real and true.

Wanting to rectify the situation, with the help of Marcus, his crew, and a few people on his creative staff at work, he was able to pull off a very last minute surprise for Olivia and his family. Driving up to their Kent home, Olivia was already taken aback by their location.

"What are we doing?" she asked as she sat in the passenger seat of her husband's car taking in the surroundings of her future neighborhood.

"It's a surprise."

"I know, but what are we doing in Kent? Are we dropping off Teddy at Spencer's?"

"Yay! Spencer!" Teddy yelled from the backseat.

"Nope. Sorry, Bud."

"Aww man," he groaned in the back.

"I think you'll like my surprise a little better," Fitz said with a smile, looking at his son in the rear-view mirror.

None of the children had seen the home in Kent, so Olivia figured this surprise was more so for Teddy. The last time they visited, espresso oak hardwood floors were installed upstairs and downstairs, the ceilings had been replastered, intricate crown molding was in place, and their kitchen was entirely finished with appliances installed. The entire house had been painted, brand new custom hardware and electrical had been installed. They were both thrilled with the outcome, but a home visit and a meeting with Marcus wasn't expected until later in the week.

"I thought we were going to wait until it was completely finished to show the kids," Olivia whispered as Fitz parked in the driveway.

"Change of plans," he responded. He urgently got of the car, helping both Teddy and Olivia out of the vehicle. She moved to retrieve Charlotte and giggled realizing Charlotte had fallen asleep during the drive. Car rides always made her baby girl sleepy. She tried to carefully get Charlotte out of the car seat without waking her, but as soon as Olivia lifted her, Charlotte stirred awake, fully grumpy and whiny as Olivia settled her in her arms.

"Hi, ladybug," Olivia greeted with a kiss. Charlotte placed her head on her mother's shoulder and yawned while rubbing her eyes. Whatever this trip was about, Charlotte was barely interested.

Fitz grabbed two large duffle bags much to Olivia's surprise. "What is all this?" she asked as they walked toward their front door with their children in tow. "Wait…did they finish the landscaping?" Olivia asked while taking in her newly manicured lawn. She noticed that sod had been installed along with flower beds holding raspberry and watermelon, and tequila petunias. There so no longer a dumpster in the yard. There was no real sign of a construction crew at all.

"Maybe," Fitz answered coyly.

"Well it looks amazing," she said as Fitz opened the door for them.

"Is this our new house?" Teddy asked excitedly rushing through the door and running in the house.

"It is," Fitz answered. "Be careful. No running," he scolded as Teddy zoomed past him to check out their home. Standing in the expansive entry hall, Teddy had no idea where to go. If he went left, there was a large formal living room that connected to Fitz's office. If he went right, he could explore their open concept informal living room, kitchen, and dining room, which led to their newly constructed mudroom, massive laundry room, and basement. There was no telling what the upstairs might hold. Overwhelmed by his options, Teddy stood still staring at the space.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and winked at her, both loving Teddy's shocked expression. "Follow me. Teddy, come this way," Fitz instructed as he led them to the kitchen.

"It's so big!" Teddy exclaimed as walked through their living room to get to the kitchen. "It echoes!" he noted. "HELLO!" he yelled for effect, grabbing Charlotte's attention and making her giggle in the process.

At first sight, nothing had changed too drastically from their last home visit. Their open concept living room and kitchen looked more refined and polished. With their plumbing complete, their downstairs was completely livable. Olivia had no idea what to expect, but when he pulled her through the kitchen and opened their French doors leading to their backyard, she gasped. She was stunned to find their backyard completely transformed. Like the front yard, sod had been installed and small trees surrounded the premises. Immediately noticing and feeling the shade, she looked up and and found that their deck was partially covered. In front of her, she was met by a large rustic, white wooden table and white benches adjacent to a stainless steel grill. Their deck led to their newly tiled patio, giving them access to their pool. An array of wicker patio furniture, including a large sectional, an ottoman and side tables surrounded their pool. There was a small fire pit near their patio furniture. She couldn't believe how lush and green and full her backyard looked. She let go of his hand and shifted Charlotte in her arms as she observed their inviting landscaping. She couldn't believe how whimsical and posh it looked.

"Fitz," she whispered in utter shock.

Though they had planned and designed their backyard, never did she imagine that it would look this good. There were also aspects that were completely unexpected. Edison bulb style string lights hung throughout the yard. She didn't know how she missed it at first glance, but her eyes suddenly wandered to a pergola standing in front of the pool with a built in movie screen.

They casually mentioned a place to watch movies outside, and she figured they'd wire a flatscreen to the deck, but she had no idea that it would take the shape of a 120 inch, big screen projector.

"Honey!" Olivia said with a smile on her face. "Wasn't the yard supposed to be one of the last things they did?" she asked.

"It was. I may have pulled a few strings to make it happen a little earlier than planned," Fitz confirmed. "And baby, I know we're doing all the house stuff together as a team, and I hope this doesn't cross the line…"

"It's fine! When it comes to the house, the sooner the better for me," she interjected excitedly.

"THERE'S A POOL!" Teddy yelled.

"There's a pool," Fitz responded.

"Can we swim?" Teddy asked.

"Not yet. It's still being treated," Fitz explained as Teddy wandered through the backyard. He noticed a tire swing hanging from a large oak tree in the back of the yard. It had been left by the previous owners, and they hadn't bothered to take it down yet. "There's a tire swing, too!" Teddy said in rush as he ran towards it and tried it out.

Olivia tried to take it all in, but it exceeded her expectations. The vibrant colors of the flowers coupled with the crystal blue of the pool was too much for her senses.

"What's going on? What made you bump the landscaping up on the reno schedule?" she asked.

He didn't know how to explain himself. He took a breath before explaining, "I drove by the other day when I was picking up Teddy from Spencer's, and they were already working on the yard. I asked Marcus if there's any way we could move up the backyard landscaping. And he said it wouldn't be a problem. And after yesterday, I knew I owed you something special, so today I had my tech people set up the movie screen while Marcus' crew finished the landscaping. The patio was already tiled and the deck was already cleaned, so we had a pool company open up the pool for us. I bought patio furniture and had it delivered today. But we can take it back if you don't like it. I just wanted something for tonight."

"No. It's fine. It looks amazing. I love the furniture."

"I was hoping we could maybe have dinner here. Our first dinner with the kids. And watch a movie since the weather is perfect. What do you think?"

"I would absolutely love that."

"And look over here," Fitz said pointing to a portion of tile that stood out for being particularly bright in color, offsetting the surrounding travertine tile. They walked toward it, and Olivia grinned recognizing a large blue and green outdoor play mat covering the tile for Charlotte and the new baby. She adored how much he considered their babies in the process.

"Once we get the pool fence up, this can be their area."

"Did you find this today?" she asked.

"Yes. Four baby stores and two home improvement stores later."

"I can't get over how good it looks out here. Everything is perfect. Our deck, our patio, the pool. Honey, it's perfect," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. Pizza should be here any minute."

"Pizza? How did you know that baby Grant and I wanted greasy take out?" she asked while shifting Charlotte in her arms. Wanting to crawl, Charlotte whined and squirmed until Olivia obliged and sat down on the mat so she could explore.

Fitz sat down with them, sitting the duffle bags beside him, and watched Charlotte crawl between them. "I had a feeling. You'd want some," he responded. He loved that she wasn't as stringent with her diet and allowed herself to enjoy her pregnancy this time around.

"New York style or Chicago?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

She couldn't stop smiling, loving how much her husband knew her preferences and loving that he spent the day in the yard for their family. It was hard to believe that he mentioned space earlier that morning. _What is going on with him?_ she wondered. She didn't want to think about _space_ anymore. She spent a good portion of her day mulling over the concept. She wanted to focus on her family not their relationship.

Seeing her stepson play alone on the tire swing, "Teddy, why don't you come over here," Olivia suggested.

He ran over and sat beside his father on the mat. More and more, Teddy took after Fitz. It was beyond resemblance. Teddy's mannerisms mimicked his father's. Olivia could see Fitz in Teddy's bemused or excited expressions. Charlotte's face lit up immediately upon seeing her brother. She was now at the stage where she was fascinated by him and everything he did. Anything he did caused a giggle fit for her. If he clapped, if he danced, if he laughed, she hysterically laughed.

"Do you like your new yard?" Olivia asked him.

"Yes! When can we move?"

"A few more weeks. They have to finish your bedroom. And we have to pack our old house. We've got a few more weeks to go, bud," she explained.

"When do we eat?" Teddy asked while playing with Charlotte. He stood her up and held her by her hands, wanting her to take a step. But instead, she stood and bounced in place, laughing at her brother. When he let go of her hands and sat her down, she scooted to Olivia, giggling all the while. Olivia scooped her up lifted her shirt, and blew a raspberry on her tummy. Charlotte's roaring laughter was nothing short of infectious. Charlotte's joy gave Olivia a tingle in her stomach and made her doubly excited to meet the newest Baby Grant.

Fitz focused on Teddy while keeping an eye on Charlotte and Olivia. "Soon, bud," he answered.

"Did you bring plates, babe?" Olivia asked.

Pointing to the duffle bag, "I did. Paper plates. Plastic utensils. We're keeping it sophisticated," he said in jest.

"You are very prepared, mister."

"I brought everything I thought we might need. Bug spray for the kids. Paint, bubbles, PJs, Blankets. Everything."

"I really appreciate all of this. I don't know how you pulled it off."

The doorbell chimed before he had a chance to respond, surprising Olivia and the children."How can we hear the doorbell out here?" she asked, looking around to make sure she heard it correctly.

"Marcus mentioned extending the doorbell so that we'd be able to hear it out here. It's probably the pizza" Fitz explained while getting up to answer the door.

Still stunned and impressed by her backyard, Olivia took a moment to take in her surroundings. More than having a beautiful yard, she was overjoyed that Fitz seemed totally on board and completely involved with their house. When Fitz returned shortly with three boxes of pizza and breadsticks, drinks and a grin on his face, Olivia knew it was the start to a pleasant evening.

And her assumptions were more than correct. They enjoyed their pizza dinner at their new patio table. Olivia was certain she'd never had more fun with Charlotte and Teddy. Always ready to amuse his little sister, Teddy placed pepperonis on his nose before eating them, which made Charlotte erupt in laughter. Her tiny body shook while laughing at his antics. The only thing that could have made dinner better was Karen and Jerry's presence at their large family table. When their bellies were full of food and laughter, Olivia pushed Teddy on their tire swing while Fitz played on the mat with Charlotte. The four of them came together to paint pictures on the tile using washable paint. Teddy drew a picture of the family while Charlotte attempted to finger paint. And when both Charlotte and Teddy were exhausted from playing and the sun began to set, Fitz and Olivia cleaned them up and changed them into pajamas to get ready for their movie. Both knew that neither Teddy nor Charlotte would watch an entire movie, but they wanted to soak up their time together.

Lying on their sectional in front of their fire pit, Fitz and Olivia watched Teddy watch a Disney movie. His giggles, gasps and cheers was just as entertaining as the film itself. They gave him wireless, noise cancelling headphones, so he could hear the film without disturbing their neighbors with the sound of the movie. Shortly after the movie started, Charlotte crawled to her mother who nursed her and rocked her to sleep. Olivia passed her sleeping daughter to Fitz, and he held her on his chest while snuggling with his wife with a blanket covering them.

"Thank you for tonight," Olivia whispered. "It was the best part of my day."

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Tough," she said with a sigh. "A lot of thinking about what we talked about earlier. And I um…"

"You what?"

"I called Ben."

"Really? Why?"

"To figure out the best way to handle Edison."

"Was he helpful?"

"He was actually. I didn't tell him everything that happened, but he gave me some perspective."

"So does that mean you're going to file a report?"

"I don't know. But I think I'm going to see Edison tomorrow."

"Liv, that is not a good idea."

"Perhaps it's not, but it's what I'm doing. I need to see him. I need to talk to him."

"Then I'm going with you."

"You aren't. You of all people don't need to be around him"

"There's no way in hell you're going by yourself."

"I don't have another choice. I have to settle this."

"That's why we have lawyers."

"Well, honey, if you would have utilized our lawyers prior to yesterday, then there would be no need for me to see him tomorrow. Besides, I need to get your keys and your wallet and your cell phone."

"I'm already in the process of replacing all of those things. There's no need to see him."

"How about this? I'll call you when I'm on my way. I'll call you when I'm there. And I'll call you as soon as I leave. Trust me, it will be a very quick conversation. I need to see him one more time, and he will be out of my life for good," she bargained with him.

"I don't like this."

"I don't either, but…"

"Fine. Call me when you leave. Call me as soon as you get there. And call me when you're done," he agreed.

"I think it's officially bedtime," Olivia said, noticing Teddy fall asleep on the movie.

"I think so too. Do you want to stay here or head home? I brought a blow-up mattress and the portable crib for Charlotte. It's whatever you want to do."

"Let's head home. I want our first night here to be cozy and finished."

He agreed, but they were in no hurry to move, not wanting to leave their family haven. Because this was easy, their family and to an extent their ability to parent together. That was the good stuff. But leaving meant facing tough questions about their relationship. They spent a few more minutes relishing in what was good: their perfect children and their stunning backyard.

* * *

Facing each other and snuggled close, Olivia felt a mix of emotion as she stared at her husband. She was so grateful for the perfect evening Fitz had given their family, but she was torn thinking about the conversation they started that morning. His words of space and losing himself echoed in her mind even when she tried her hardest to the let the children distract her. While they were playing with the children, laughing and loving each other, she couldn't help but wonder if was he really enjoying himself._ Is this where he wants to be? Does he still want us?_ Those questions ran through her mind all evening and as they showered and got ready for bed.

Fitz released a deep yawn and then kissed her goodnight before reaching to turn off the lamp on his nightstand.

"Wait," Olivia said softly, grabbing his arm before he could reach the lamp.

"What, Livvie?"

"You know what we were talking about earlier?"

"What? Edison?"

"No. This morning. The _space _thing."

"Liv, we don't have to do this now."

" No. We have to. I won't be able to sleep if we don't."

"Okay," he agreed with a sigh giving her his full attention.

"I've thought about it all day. And tonight was just so perfect. I can't imagine us taking a step back or a break. It just doesn't make sense. I'm not sure what you want or what you need."

"Honestly, Liv. I don't know. I can only tell you how I feel."

"It's just so confusing because you say you feel lost in our relationship yet you willingly absorb yourself in our relationship. You spent all day in the backyard making it perfect for me…"

"It wasn't just for you. You were a big part of it, but it was also for _us_ and our family. I wanted us to have a night together when we're not distracted with anything or anyone."

"Okay for _us_. You did it for us while at the same time being exhausted by _us_? I just don't understand, and I hate that our relationship has become exhausting for you."

"You're not tired of our fighting?" he asked.

"Of course."

"That's all I mean, Liv. I love you. I love us when you're on the same page. But we've been fighting constantly, and I can't handle it anymore. I'm just tired is all I'm saying. Everything I do is to make you happy, and when we're fighting it's just a reminder of how far I've failed in making you happy."

"Everything you do shouldn't be for the benefit of making me happy. I think we owe ourselves more than that. Don't get me wrong, you've made me more than happy, despite how much we've fought lately. But I'm starting to realize it has to be more than that."

He stared at her not exactly sure what to say. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.

"So here's what I've been thinking. I don't think we need a break from each other. Baby, we're good together. Our family is stronger when we're together. But you're right, we're not going to last with these blow-ups. Not with everything else we have going on. I think we need _time_ to think and _space_ to think about what we want individually and as a couple. So that being said, I checked your calendar, and you're set to fly out to Atlanta for one day next week. How would you feel about extending that for a few days, maybe even a week?"

He took a moment to process it. He didn't think it was a bad idea per se, but he wasn't sure what to make of her suggestion.

But she continued. "If you don't want to, we definitely don't have to. I want you here with me all day, all the time. But I also recognize that we could stand some distance. So if it's something that you want to do, I may or may not have planned a week of…"

"A week of what."

"I don't know, I guess self-care for lack of a better word. I know it sounds stupid…"

"It doesn't."

"I made a few phone calls and scheduled a few things that I know you've been dying to do and try…"

"Like?" he questioned with a puzzled expression.

"A massage for one. And I booked some time at the golf course. You mentioned stunt driving that one time, so I was thinking…"

"You didn't."

"I may have scheduled a stunt driving class."

"Babe, I don't even know what to say."

Shrugging, "Just promise me you'll think about us, but more importantly, yourself. And not too much about work," she replied.

"What about the kids? I don't want you taking care of them by yourself all week. And I want to be there for them."

"You know I'm more fine with the kids for a week. But we can work something out if you want to see them. I'm sure Shirley wouldn't mind flying down with Charlotte so we could split the time."

"And what will you do?"

"I'm going to hang out with the girls. And I have a massage planned too. And I'm scheduled to get my hair trimmed. And there's this cooking class I've been dying to go to."

"I don't know that this will solve anything," he said, thinking out loud. "Shouldn't we be working on our shit together?"

"You said you wanted space. This is the best way I know how to give it to you."

"But is this what you want too? It feels like you're giving me a vacation from our marriage. That's not what marriage is. That's not what people do."

"Who cares what other people's marriage looks like? We have to do what's best for us. And I think what's best for us is figuring out what makes us happy as separate people not just as a couple. And if that means we need a week a part to think about it, I'm willing to do it. I just want us to be healthy and happy. And I'm willing to do it by any means necessary."

"What about a therapist?"

Her heart raced at the thought. She was open to the idea, but still incredibly conflicted by it. "Can we try this first?" she asked meekly.

He nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around her. "You're something else. You know that?"

"It seems like we spent the day thinking of each other despite our bullshit. And I honestly think it's why we're perfect for each other."

"We _are_ perfect for each other. We just need a little tune-up," he agreed.

He pulled her leg to rest over his and rubbed her side up and down. He slid his hand under her night gown to her stomach and rubbed circles in her belly.

"When can we start telling people about this one?" he asked with his hand on her stomach.

"Aside from the girls at work, no one knows but us. I kind of like it like that."

"And why do they know again?"

"It's been mild, but all day sickness is hard to hide, babe."

"Maybe we can tell our parents and the kids once we know the sex, which will be?"

"Right after your Atlanta trip if you choose to stay for a week."

"You're starting to show a little."

"I know. And way earlier this time around than with Charlotte."

"You look as beautiful as ever," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, honey. You're not so bad yourself," she said with a wink.

Closing the small space between them, she moved in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Prodding her lips, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and deepened their kiss. She moaned softly in his mouth and pulled away breathlessly.

"I don't want you to ever stop wanting me or wanting us." she whispered.

"That will never happen. I promise," he assured her.

She felt better knowing that they came to some sort of agreement on space, that they were seemingly on the same page. But they didn't quite feel like them. She could feel emotional distance between them, however slight.

She cupped his face with her hand and sighed."I just feel…I want to feel connected to you," she said quietly.

He could feel his heart drop and stomach flip. Her voice sounded so defeated. Her expression was so shattered. Yet, she was being so open to him. It was a new level of vulnerability from her. Despite their honesty, he could feel the distance too. Without a second thought, he moved her leg off of his body only to quickly pull down his pajama pants and push up her night gown. She hastily helped him remove her nightgown and then quickly wrapped her arms around him, needing to be as close as possible, needing their skin-to-skin contact. He kissed her softly while gently caressing her breasts and stroking his length until he was fully erect. From her kisses which turned feverish, he could feel her need for him. He smiled against her lips, fully appreciating the fact that despite what they were going through, she still wanted him just as he wanted her.

"Hi," he whispered as he entered her slowly. She gasped at the feeling of him and then released a breath as she adjusted to him filling her.

"Hi," she whispered back with tears in her eyes. He moved against her slowly, causing her breath to leave her body in tiny exhales.

The way he effortlessly hit her spot over and over again made her feel like she would splinter with every jolt of his hips against hers. The feeling of his length gliding in and out of her coupled with their closeness gave her the connection she craved. His hands slid up and down her body. He pulled her leg even tighter and higher around his fame, sinking deeper into her. Face-to-face on their sides, he was overwhelmed by her beauty. Her sweat seemed to make her body glisten. Her perfectly coiled tendrils surrounding her face added to her youthful glow. He kissed her cheek before returning to her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Their lovemaking was just as quiet as it was tender. Her moans were whisper soft, and his grunts were barely audible. They concentrated on each other, pleasing each other and staying in the moment.

Feeling her body tremble, he broke their kiss. "Are you close?" he whispered.

She nodded yes and nuzzled his neck. He moved his hand to her center and stroked her core until her body quaked. She didn't have to utter a word. Fitz knew by her whimpers and shakes that she found release, giving him permission to finish with her.

She felt his muscles spasm under her hands as she held him while they came in unison. She delighted in the sensation of him filling her with his cum. It gave her an added sense of connection. Catching his breath, he tried to pull out of her, but she refused to let go of him.

She kissed him sloppily, her lips touching the edge of his mouth, her tongue almost missing his lips. "No," she whined at his attempt to disconnect from her.

"No?" he questioned with a smirk.

"I need this," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, strengthening his grip around her frame. He wouldn't break her connection if she didn't want to. "You have this. You'll always have this, Livvie," he replied.

"Humor me," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

With one hand caressing her back and one hand playing in her hair, he held her close as she ran her feet up and down his legs.

Relishing in the quiet, they heard the exact moment the AC cycled through the vents. She focused on his breathing while he noted every time the mattress squeaked from their subtle movements. Lost in thought, they lie together refusing to part. Her mind wandering to the day's events and how amazing their evening was together. She truly couldn't understand how he was able to finish their backyard in such a short span of time.

Seemingly out of the blue, "How did you pay for everything without your wallet?" Olivia asked when the silence became too jarring.

Chuckling at her curiosity, "Work credit card," he informed her.

"Oh! Cool. Embezzlement. No big deal" she said jokingly.

"Silly," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Can we add massage chairs to the house?" he asked.

Giggling at his random thought, "Massage chairs? Where will we put them?" she wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe the guest room. Jerry's room in the basement. We could do his and hers massage chairs."

"Baby, if you want massage chairs, we can definitely have massage chairs," she responded.

"The really good ones."

"Well obviously. We can't have the bad ones."

"The kind with the TVs. The ones that don't neglect your neck."

"The kind with the really strong vibration, so I can cum just from sitting," she said in jest. And when he raised an eyebrow, "I won't even need you," she continued.

"Says the woman who won't let me pull out."

She giggled and shifted, pulling away from slightly, so that he slid out of her. She attempted to get of their bed to clean herself up, but he pulled her back to him.

"I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant."

She kissed him in response and pulled away with a sigh.

"We're going to be okay," he assured her.

He'd said her similar words before. And he was right then, and she knew he was right now. She didn't know what it would take or how they would get there, but they would be okay.

* * *

**AN: Whew! This was a doozy. LOTS of stuff happening. And it's complicated. But the gist of it is, Fitz and Olivia I think are at a really important crossroad in their marriage where they're realizing how involved they've become in their relationship and the ways they've come to depend on each other for happiness. They've decided to get some space from each other and make a conscious effort to think about their relationship. I wanted their decision to have a bit of space to come when they were clear minded and rational not when they were in a middle of a fight. ****It's a really weird situation where they're not unhappy per se, their not entirely detached, but the conflict they've faced has made them not quite like themselves. And they're very aware of it and trying to find their center again. Next chapter, we will see them try to reconnect and have "A-ha" moments as it relates to their relationship.**

**That aside, we find out why Jerry's in such a rush to marry. We also see the start to Olivia's conversation with Ben. We will see what that looked like in the next chapter when she'd dealing with the Edison situation. We''ll also have more pregnancy development next chapter. ****I'd love to know your thoughts on any part of the story. Thoughts on Fitz's backyard surprise? Thoughts on Charlotte and Teddy's development? Thoughts on their decision for space?**

**I've got a lot of moving parts, but no story line will be left unfinished before I end this story! **


	39. Chapter 39

Sitting across from her ex-husband, it took everything inside of Olivia not to reach across the desk and pummel him. Now that she was face-to-face with Edison, she could sort of understand how Fitz felt compelled to engage physically with him. Though generally she deemed violence as unnecessary, he had the face of an annoying person, someone you'd want to slap on sight without them uttering a word. And he had the personality to make slapping him seem reasonable. But she didn't have time to fight with him verbally or physically. Since Edison was out of town on business, she had to wait a few days to see him. It was a few days too many as far as she was concerned. It gave her too much time to think about all the trouble he'd caused her through the years. She was ready to finally be done with him.

"So what brings you here, Liv," Edison asked staring at her with equal intensity. Despite everything that transpired between them, he was still attracted to her. He preferred her hair pressed, but he appreciated the way her ringlets framed her face. In grey slacks, a loose, cream blouse, and five inch Prada heels, he knew she meant business.

"Let's just cut the bullshit. You know why I'm here," she replied.

"To apologize on behalf of your barbaric husband?" he asked sarcastically.

"Barbaric? You're funny. And wildly deluded," she said curtly.

"Did you come here to insult me? Because if that's the case, you can leave. I have work to do."

"Like what? Stealing from clients like you stole from me? Some Ponzi scheme?"

"Olivia…"

"I think you've forgotten the person that you're dealing with, and how much I know about you. Your strengths, your weaknesses. What makes you tick."

"So what you came to psychoanalyze me?"

"I came to let you know that I'm not dealing with whatever bullshit you think you're going to pull with this assault charge. We're not doing it."

"Oh so you came here to pressure me into dropping the complaint? That's not going to happen. The fact that he only walked away with a misdemeanor is favor enough. Those crooked cops let him get off easy."

"Those crooked cops just know a load of BS when they see it. They're just waiting for me to come down and file a report on you. And you know I really should do it. I should expose you for the liar, sexual predator, overall disgusting human that you are. But I don't want to do that."

"And why is that? Because you have no basis for any of that?"

"Because I used to love you. Regrettably so. And you were once a decent person. And I was reminded of that when I talked to your father…"

"You spoke to him," Edison said, sitting up straight in his chair. He was visibly surprised by the news.

"I did. We had a nice chat the other day. He told me that he started riding his bike again. He told me that your daughter inspired him to keep in shape. It was sweet. And he told me about his upcoming vacation to Oahu. He's never been to Hawaii before. He apparently got some unexpected returns from some tech stock you suggested he buy a decade ago, but he wasn't sure whether to cash in or…"

"What did you tell him?" Edison asked anxiously. "Did you tell him about us? Did you tell him what happened?"

"Ben is such an interesting man. He's always so worried about his _legacy_ and what he'll leave behind. Do you remember how he used to pressure us to have children?"

"Yeah. He used to…"

"He's a man who values honor over loyalty. I don't know if that's me, but I kind of respect that in a person. So you know, when he asked me what I think he should do with his investments…"

"Liv please tell me you didn't…"

"Didn't what? Tell him what a piece of scum you are? How you'd fuck Stacey and then come home and have sex with me? How you still close to 20,000 dollars? How you lied and told me that he had cancer so I'd have lunch with you? I could keep going, but I'd be here all day."

"What did you tell him?"

"I considered it, but I knew how much it would break his heart to know he raised a shit-for-brains son. I remembered how much it hurt your mother when she found out that you had a baby outside of our marriage, how ashamed and guilty she felt. She took it personally. For better or worse, you and Lisa were their pride and joy. I think it's why I loved them so much. I loved the way they doted on you and how affectionate they were towards you. I model that with my children. You know, Lisa once came to the bakery enraged, throwing a fit about how I stole Lorraine from her. She was jealous of our relationship and thought that I'd somehow conned my way into your family so that I could have one of my own. In the moment, I thought she had lost her mind. But in retrospect, she was kind of right. I did cling to Lorraine and Ben. I didn't want to lose them. And it's probably part of the reason I stayed when you cheated the first time. I had some romanticized notion of family. I craved it. I wanted it. And they let me be a part of yours. They gave me a sliver of it. But now I have my own family. Now it's more than just desire. It's real. And I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, including my husband, even if that means tearing down yours. I don't want to. But if I have to, I will drag out every skeleton in your, _our_ closet and make sure you are left with nothing the way I should have done the first time you fucked me over. So the choice is yours, Edison. Do you want to let bygones be bygones and never see or speak to each other again, or do you want to fight me?"

"Your husband's keys, wallet and phone are with my receptionist if you want to pick them up on your way out," he said.

"What's it going to be?" she asked.

"I'll call the police chief," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'll call the chief. I'll settle my part."

"Great. Good. Really."

"I'll settle my part, but that doesn't mean he'll walk..."

"I know how the law works, Edison," she interrupted him. "Just handle your end of this," she said firmly.

"Is there anything else?"

"Not at all. You know, though you really don't deserve it, I hope you have a really nice life, Edison," she said before standing up and leaving the room without saying another word to him. Leaving his office and approaching his receptionist to gather her husband's belongings, she felt an overwhelming sense of completion. She hoped that nothing would come up between them in future. But for now, she was completely done with him.

* * *

"So Karen emailed me and told me that she slipped and told you and Liv about Amber," Jerry said to his father before taking a sip of his cappuccino.

Fitz was surprised by Jerry's admission, but even more surprised that he was actually having coffee with his son in Atlanta of all places. When Fitz called to check in with him a few days earlier, Jerry explained that he was helping Amber pack for a trip to Atlanta. She, her mother and sister were flying down to wedding dress shop after spotting a gown at an Atlanta boutique online. Though Fitz and Olivia discussed a trip to Atlanta for the purpose of space, work brought him to town a few days earlier than planned, so Fitz suggested that Jerry tag along with Amber's family and spend the day golfing with him while Amber and her family shopped. Jerry enthusiastically agreed to Fitz's surprise. Before their day on the green, they were having breakfast at a local cafe.

"Did she?" Fitz responded.

"Yeah. She felt really guilty about it."

"Well we feel terrible for Amber."

"Don't. That's exactly why she didn't want people to know."

"Sorry," Fitz said while nodding in agreement.

"It's okay. She doesn't want pity. She can and will live a pretty normal life."

"When did she found out?"

"About two months ago. Luckily, I was there during her first seizure. We thought it was an isolated incident. She had been drinking pretty heavily a few nights prior. We thought it had something to do with that. But then she was visiting her grandmother a week later, and it happened again."

"Oh my god."

"It was tough at first. Just trying to get a proper diagnosis was stressful. Jim flew her to New York to see one of the top specialists. And they are confident that it's something that can be managed with medication, and since her seizures are focal, there's the possibility of surgery if medication doesn't work. But so far so good."

"I wish you would have told me. I know she doesn't want people to know, but this is a lot to handle for someone your age."

"I'm an adult."

"I know you are, but you're also in school. How are you managing everything? Do you need anything?"

"Just support. Just knowing that you're there."

"I'll always be here. You know that. Me, and your mom, and Liv. Does Mel know?"

"She knows. After Karen told you, I called and told her."

"Are you sure you're ready for such a big commitment. Is this something that you're ready to handle?"

"Of course. She doesn't need a handler. She needs support just like I need support."

"I know that. I didn't mean…I just want to make sure you're prepared."

"I guess I'm prepared as I am going to be."

"Well she's very lucky to have you. Not a lot of guys your age would commit like you have."

"I'm lucky to have her. We balance each other out. It's not that big of a deal. I know it seems like we're rushing into things, and maybe we are, but she was so scared when it happened. And when she got the diagnosis, she thought that I would break up with her because I didn't want to deal with it. She's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's not an inconvenience. I don't see it that way. I'm looking at it as a different way to live our life. Everyone is worthy of love no matter our disabilities or flaws, and I wanted her to know that, to feel that."

"Wow," Fitz said, taking a moment to soak in his son's words. "I'm...I'm speechless. You know if you're happy, I'm happy."

"I'm very happy. We're going to be fine, dad."

"I know that. And it's not the epilepsy thing that worries me. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"People change a lot in the course of a marriage. And you don't always change with each other. You're so young. You've got a lot of growing to do. It's easy to get lost in a marriage. It's easy to forget what you want and what you need because you're taking care of and thinking about someone else. And when that happens sometimes, it clouds your judgment and you do things that wouldn't do in order to find yourself."

"Is that what happened to you and mom?" Jerry asked.

Though Fitz wasn't thinking in terms of his marriage to Mellie, it certainly applied, and that fact scared him. "To an extent," he replied.

"Do you feel that way now?"

"No," he replied. It was part lie, part truth. However, he wasn't sure how much of which. And he certainly didn't want to share the details of his marriage with his son.

"Remember when you told me why you wanted to marry Liv?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever question marrying her?"

"Sometimes. It happens very rarely, but it has happened," he answered truthfully. "And I think if someone tells you otherwise they're lying."

"When you have doubts, how do you deal with it?"

"I wish I had the perfect answer, but truthfully I don't know. Push through it. I know that when I married her I took our vows seriously. When I promised her a lifetime, I serious about giving it to her. And I try to remember that. And the reasons for wanting that."

Jerry nodded, seeming to take in his father's words and advice.

Fitz wanted to change the subject. He had spent a good deal of time thinking about his marriage, and he would spend the next few days thinking about it more. While Jerry was in town, he wanted to focus on him. "So the girls are getting their dresses. When do we get our tuxes?" he asked with a smile, knowing neither truly cared about that aspect of the wedding, but he wanted to show that he was totally on board.

Jerry chuckled and shrugged.

"And what's the budget for this thing?"

"There is none."

"Wow! Jim is pulling out all the stops. She's got him wrapped around his finger."

"Like you're going to with Karen. And Charlotte."

"Touché ."

"Come on old man. Let me treat you to a muffin," Jerry said while peering at the menu. "Your old man heart can have muffins, right?"

Nodding yes, "Treating me? Wow! Times have changed. I still remember you trying to pay for a Spiderman mask with Monopoly money," Fitz replied.

"And I will never live it down."

"I'm gonna share that story at the wedding."

Watching Jerry chuckle, Fitz couldn't believe he raised such a smart, well adjusted young man. He was selfless and loved big. And talking to him these days often reminded him of why his own marriage was so important. He was beyond proud of the young man he was becoming. Regardless of the state of his personal relationships, he felt good knowing he did something right.

* * *

With only Olivia and Charlotte present, the Grant household was considerably quiet. Olivia was thoroughly enjoying the calm. With Fitz in Atlanta and Teddy with Mellie, Olivia was alone bonding with Charlotte. It was still early in the evening, but she changed into pajamas with Charlotte. She was sick of wearing clothes that hid her pregnancy. Seated on their living room floor covered in Charlotte's toys, she played mindlessly with her daughter. Charlotte sat and carefully stacked colorful, rubber rings on a plastic tower. Olivia was so proud of Charlotte's development. Her dexterity and mobility were constantly improving.

The doorbell rang, grabbing Charlotte's attention. Charlotte dropped her ring as if she could walk to the door and answer it herself. Laughing, Olivia grabbed Charlotte and answered the door. When she opened it, a woman, a middle-aged postal courier stood before them holding a medium sized box.

"Hi. I just need your signature," the courier said.

"I wasn't expecting anything," Olivia replied while signing for her package electronically with the courier's handheld tracking device.

"Hi cutie" the courier greeted Charlotte while waving.

Charlotte waved back and smiled while babbling as if she was in full conversation.

"Have a good day," Olivia said, taking the box from the courier and shutting the door behind her.

"What could this be?" she asked Charlotte, walking to the kitchen to open the package. To her surprise, Fitz's name and their Atlanta address was listed on the sender information. She also noticed that it was sent Same-Day delivery. She was almost certain that whatever was in the box was far less expensive than the cost to ship it to her.

She placed Charlotte on the counter as she opened the box. The first thing she noticed was bubble wrap, and Olivia was also certain that nothing in the box was fragile enough to require bubble wrap. Her husband was notoriously bad at shipping things. She could only laugh at his packaging. Seeing bubble wrap, Charlotte's hands immediately grabbed it. And when she inadvertently popped the wrap, her body froze. She looked at her mother with a startled expression. She didn't let go of the wrap, but it was clear she didn't know how to feel. Olivia laughed at her confusion and purposefully popped the wrap. Surprised by the noise from the plastic, Charlotte cackled. Amused by Charlotte's amusement, Olivia continued to pop the wrap until she noticed Charlotte trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"Is it funny, Char?" she asked before finally opening the package at hand. She looked inside the box and was surprised to find a bottle of chocolate syrup. She didn't know what to make of it. She was even more confused when she pulled out a Chinese takeout menu from an Atlanta restaurant. But then, she saw Fitz's handwriting. He'd circled shrimp Lo Mein and penned **"Only the best for my bride,**" next to it. She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head as it began to click. She laughed as she peered inside the box and pulled out a Duraflame fire starter. Her mind went straight to their honeymoon in Asheville. On their first day as a married couple, they visited The Biltmore House and then spent the night in a two bedroom lakefront cabin. It was truly one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

_Fitz watched Olivia gaze at the sunset from the balcony of their cabin. Wrapped up in a blanket, holding a champagne flute, and sitting in a large wicker chair with her legs propped on an ottoman, she didn't hear him sneak up behind her. Startling her, he bent down and kissed the side of her neck. _

"_Hi, Mrs. Grant," he whispered._

_Grinning, she turned to face him. She cupped his face and clasped his lips with hers. "Hi, Mr. Grant," she replied. Showered and shirtless, he looked and smelled delightfully fresh._

_He couldn't get over how stunning she looked. Some of her wedding day make-up still covered her face. Her eyelashes were full and lush complimenting her rich, beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was loosely curled and now pulled into a side ponytail. The blanket slid off her body revealing a large, beige oversized cashmere sweater that went past her smooth, bare thighs._

"_Sit with me," she requested, standing so that he'd join her. He moved to sit in her chair, and she sat sideways in his lap. She grabbed an empty champagne flute from the table next to her and poured him a glass and passed it to him. Grabbing her flute, they clinked glasses wordlessly cheering their new marriage. _

_She stared at her ring finger while sipping on champagne. She adored her wedding band, which complimented he two carat engagement ring perfectly. _

_She set her flute down and grabbed his free hand. She peered at his newly minted ring finger and kissed it. She turned in his lap to straddle him. He placed his glass next to hers and held her by her waist. She couldn't believe they were actually married. When they agreed on having a courthouse wedding hours prior, he was adamant about making it special. While she shopped for the perfect white dress and blue shoes, he booked flights and made reservations for their cabin. He even managed to make sure their cabin was stocked with food and goodies. Completely last minute, everything was incredibly expensive, but he didn't care. He wanted only the best for her. And he reminded her of that throughout their trip. _

"_Do you think our families will be mad at us for doing it this way?" Olivia asked quietly. _

"_I don't know. I don't think so. The kids might be a little disappointed, but I'm sure they'll understand."_

"_We can make it up to them. Throw a big party when we have time."_

"_I'm so excited about what's next for us. Buying a house, filling it with babies," she said with huge grin. _

"_Me too, Livvie."_

"_I'm officially a stepmom," she said with a nervous smile._

"_And you're going to be great. You're already great. The kids love you."_

"_It already feels different between us. Is it in my head? Do you feel it?"_

_He nodded in agreement. "Like an added sense of responsibility. Like an intangible closeness." _

"_I just want our life together to be good. Full of love and happiness. I don't want to repeat…I just want us to stay us."_

"_I adore you. And I want to give you the best life. You deserve nothing short of spectacular in every aspect of your life, but especially our relationship." _

_She kissed his ring again and then pressed their palms and fingers together. She could never get past how much larger his hand was compared to hers. _

"_Look," he said pointing to the sunset happening before them. She turned in his lap and settled with her back to his chest as he held her. He reclined the chair with her, their legs sharing an ottoman. _

_Olivia gasped while watching the sun go down. The deep purple, rosy peach and amethyst hues that filled the sky took her breath away. The Blue Ridge Mountain range in the distance, filling the horizon with slopes and hills, gave an added sense of wonder. _

"_It's so beautiful here. And peaceful," she said. _

"_It is," he agreed while delicately kissing her from her shoulder to the back of her neck. With his arms around her waist, he slightly pulled up her cashmere sweater. She flirtatiously giggled at his wandering hands. Her breathing hitched when she felt his hands dip in her corral lace briefs. _

"_Babe," she whispered in pleasure. She placed her hands on the armrests of the chair, her back arching as he teased her slit with two fingers. He kissed the side of her neck while slipping his fingers inside of her. _

"_Oh god," she said in a breath as he moved his fingers in and out of her. As good as his fingers felt, she was aware of how one-sided their pleasure was. She shifted in his lap, partially sitting on his thighs and the chair, and reached into his pants to pull out his member. Holding his shaft in the palm of her hand as his fingers pumped in and out of her, she grew even more aroused. He was fully erect, his manhood throbbing against her finger tips. She gently stroked his length up and down. And when her thumb caressed his tip, he nearly paused his fingers' movements in her core. He pulled his lips away from her neck to catch his breath. He tried to focus on her pleasure, but the feeling of her delicate hand rubbing his member was breaking him. He moaned and grunted as she squeezed and caressed his length. She could barely catch her own breath, but hearing him groan spurred her on. __With one hand on the armrest and one hand around his member, she was practically bouncing out of his lap while he touched her. When she felt his finger graze her clit, the familiar pressure mounted in the pit of her stomach._

"_Baby, I'm going to come," she said loudly._

"_Go ahead. Come," he responded through his groans. _

_Shaking in his lap, she let go of his member as she came. She threw her head back on his shoulder and wiggled in his lap, moaning so loudly her voice echoed in the distance. He didn't pull his fingers out or pause his strokes until her breathing stabled. She turned around in his lap to face him and kissed his lips. She broke their short lip-lock and slid down his body to she settle on her knees between his legs. __She grabbed his length once more, stroking him gently before kissing the tip._

"_Damn it, Liv," he called as she took him fully in her mouth. He held on to her head, leading her movements as she sucked on him like she had never had anything sweeter or more delectable in her mouth. She didn't stop sucking him until he was whimpering and thrusting forward in the chair. "Lips smacking, she released him from her mouth and rubbed his manhood up and down, stroking him until he was fidgeting in his seat. _

"_That's it. Right there," he said as his orgasm approached. "I'm about to come," he said, staving off his peak for as long as he could. He pushed her hand away and held his member, spilling himself on the ottoman near her as she watched in sheer arousal. Still on her knees, she pulled down his pants and removed them before moving to sit on his lap. She tried to kiss him, but before she could, he picked her up supporting her back and holding her legs as he walked inside the cabin and towards their bedroom suite. _

_She giggled when they crossed the threshold of their suite, anxiously anticipating connecting with him as husband and wife. _

"_I'll be right back. Don't move," he demanded while he gently placed her in the middle of the bed. He left the bedroom and returned a minute later carrying champagne and chocolate syrup. She scooted up the bed and beckoned him with a finger. He was already naked, but she was still clothed. He set the champagne and syrup on the bedside table and climbed knee first on the bed. He spread her legs and hovered over her, trying to figure out where to start. He grabbed her legs and caressed her thighs before reaching to remove her drenched panties. Next was her sweater. He pulled it over her head in one swift movement, tossing it recklessly behind him. His member swelled at the sight of her in just a bra squirming in anticipation. _

"_Off," he commanded._

_She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and then slowly pushed the each strap off her shoulder and down her arms until the material was entirely removed from her body. Knowing exactly what her body did to him, she was confident in her movements and completely ready for him in any way he wanted her. She tossed her bra on the floor with her panties and sweater. He tried his best to wrap his brain around the fact that the woman lying before him was now his life partner. She was so beautiful, so stunning and so sexy it was hard to fathom that she was his, that he would get to make love to her for the rest of their lives. He honestly didn't understand how people could get bored with their partners or sexually dissatisfied when just looking at her naked aroused him. _

_She smiled and beckoned him to come closer. She wanted to feel him on top of her, his weight absorbing her. But he had other plans. He grabbed the chocolate syrup and smirked at her mischievously. _

"_Lie back," he said. And she obliged, resting on her back, waiting for him to make a move. He squirted chocolate syrup until each of her breasts were covered with brown liquid. He set down the bottle and dove to her chest. With the tip of his tongue, he smeared chocolate around her nipples before sucking each breast clean of syrup. Moaning, she held his head to her chest while he nipped and licked the sweetness off of her breasts. _

"_Fitz," she called out desperately as the sensation of his tongue on her breasts overwhelmed her. She felt herself become doubly aroused, wetness seeping down her thighs as he fondled her breasts with his lips. And when there were no remnants of thick syrup on her breasts, he picked up the bottle and poured it on her stomach, drawing a large 'G' on her belly. In a haze of arousal, she couldn't make out his letter, but she could tell by the direction and movement of his tongue that he was licking off their initial. _

"_Shit," she cried as he tongue danced across her stomach while he grabbed and squeezed her breasts. Keeping still was close to impossible. She was so ready to feel him inside of her, she was practically inching herself off the bed, involuntarily tapping a foot against the mattress. _

"_Please. Please," she begged, spreading her legs, anxiously waiting for him. _

"_Tell me exactly what you need, Livvie. And I'll give it to you," he said when every inch of chocolate was removed from her body._

_He played this game too often with her. She couldn't understand how he expected her to speak when her mind was jumbled from the pleasure he was giving her. _

_She took a breath and managed to say,_ "_I just want to feel you. Please just let me feel you. Baby, I can't..."_

"_Like this?" he asked before scooting down her body until his face was at her center. He licked her entrance, and she nearly jumped off the bed. _

"_No. Nope. No!" she cried. Goosebumps forming, skin ablaze, she couldn't handle anymore foreplay. She was done. She wanted the real deal. He'd tortured her enough. On his knees, he sat up and raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_Okay. So you want this?" he said while playfully circling his hips and shaking his rigid member. _

_All she could do was laugh at his silliness despite the fact that she was still very aroused. _

"_Baby," she said through laughter, trying to pull him to her. He allowed her to pull him closer, fully resting on top of her. _

"_This is what you want, I see," he said while teasing her sopping entrance with his cock._

"_Yesss," she hissed. _

"_Do you want me to put it in?"_

"_Please," she begged. "I need it," she pleaded._

_He pushed himself inside of her, giving her an inch at a time until she was whimpering. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he slid inside of her. Once he was fully inside of her warmth, he screamed as if he was being attacked, startling her completely. _

_Cupping his face in her hands, "What?" she asked with a look of concern, now taken out of the moment entirely. _

"_Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were alert," he explained with a goofy smile. _

_Throwing her head back and bursting into hysterical laughter, she could not believe her husband was being so silly and carefree when she was about to burst from arousal. _

"_Why are you like this?" she asked rhetorically, trying to keep her giggles at bay. _

"_You love it," he said into her neck while giving her tender kisses._

_Still laughing, she nodded in agreement. "Just fuck me already. Please," she whispered. _

"_Like this?" he asked beginning to thrust into her._

"_Yeesss," she moaned, her smile starting to fade._

"_I love you," he whispered over and over again as he moved against her. He brought her arms away from his neck and pulled them over her head. Holding each other's hands, intertwining their fingers, they savored in their connection knowing this was only the beginning._

* * *

_A few hours later, needing nourishment, they managed to move from the bed to the living room. _

"_Having a hard time there, babe?" Olivia teased while she watched her husband attempt to start a fire in the cabin's wood burning fire place. She had been watching him try to start the fire for the last fifteen minutes. It wouldn't hold a flame, which frustrated him to no end. _

"_I've got it," he said grumpily. _

"_Why don't you just use the Duraflame, honey?" she suggested. Using the log starter seemed like a much easier idea than his method of using old newspapers to fan the flames. _

"_I can do it. I was an..."_

"_Eagle Scout. I know," she finished for him. "But right now, you're my husband. And I want to cuddle and eat Lo Mein," she said, holding up their food. He turned to face her and saw her pouty expression. She won in an instant. He picked up the log starter and lit the fire like she suggested. The flame held, so he joined his wife on the rug in front of the fire. With a large blanket covering them, they stared at the small blaze in front of them. Holding a carton of Lo Mein, she forked the noodles and fed it to him. He moaned at the taste, surprised that a local Chinese restaurant, hidden in the middle of the valley, could be so tasty. He wanted to take her somewhere nice, but she insisted on staying in, so he gave her the cheap, Chinese takeout she wanted. She was genuinely pleased simply being with him. _

_The fire was hypnotic. They stared intently watching the flames grow and transition from a dull yellow to bright orange to a sharp red. "This fire better hold," he said adamantly, thinking about how difficult it was for him to start it. "It better be the fire that keeps on burning throughout the entire night." he added. _

_She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder. Nothing could have been more perfect than this moment. _

"_That could be the metaphor for our relationship," he said with a smile. _

"_What?" she asked._

"_The fire that keeps on burning."_

_Laughing, she lifted her head and faced him. "Uh. No. I veto that."_

"_It's a good metaphor."_

"_Good might be an overstatement, but it's certainly cheesy."_

_"It's good."_

_"If by good, you mean terrible..."_

"_What about the flame that keeps on burning?"_

"_Nope. Still bad," she said while laughing. "Our relationship doesn't need a catchphrase, babe."_

"_The burn that won't quit," he tried again._

"_Sounds like Chlamydia. Pass on that one."_

"_What about…" he started, but she shut him up with a kiss. Grabbing him by the back of the neck and parting his lips with hers, she kissed him slowly and then feed him her tongue. _

"_What about that?" she asked when she pulled away. _

"_I like that," he replied as he pulled her in his lap. He was now thankful for the takeout and having her to himself because he was recharged and just getting started. _

* * *

Olivia grinned at the contents of the box. Her husband was unbelievable. She wanted him home with her. She wanted to reminisce together about their honeymoon and laugh while recalling the memories they made. She sighed in frustration feeling torn about their space. On the one hand, she wanted it just as much as he did. It was strangely freeing to spend time alone with just Charlotte. But on the other, she all she wanted was her partner, the man who would try to part seas and move galaxies for her. This felt silly. Did they really need space? Were they being rash and selfish? She didn't have the answers. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and started to text him. **Come home**…she typed in a message, knowing those two words would have him on the next flight back. But she deleted it.

She looked up and noticed Charlotte holding a letter.

"Can mommy have that?" she asked before switching the letter Charlotte was holding for her cell phone. She opened the letter and recognized Fitz's handwriting on his work stationary.

_To My Beautiful Bride,_

_I love you. It's the most genuine thing I can think to say. I love you, and I will love you for the rest of our lives. I know it hasn't been long, but I appreciate this space. It's given me a bit of clarity. I've spent the day with Jerry, and I was reminded of just how special true love is and the lengths people go to cherish it. I know we love it each other. That much is evident. But I think the things we've been through recently have caused us to stop cherishing each other. I know I've taken you for granted recently. And I've even neglected your wishes. So I just want to say I'm sorry because when I said 'To love and to cherish' I meant it. _

In near tears, she held the letter to chest. This man. Her man was beautifully unpredictable and romantic and considerate even when he was confused, hurt, emotional and pigheaded. She had so much she wanted to say back to him. She had drawn a few conclusions too. She picked up Charlotte from her place on the counter and walked back to the living room.

"Come on, butterball. Let's call daddy."

* * *

**AN: I loooooved writing this chapter. Though I write it a lot, I don't love writing smut, but I LOVED writing their honeymoon. I reread parts of The Bakery to remember how sweet, hot, and silly they used to be. More revelations to be had. But they're getting back to the place they used to be. Thoughts on their honeymoon and Fitz's gifts and letter? Thoughts on his talk with Jerry? Thoughts on how Olivia handled Edison? Their conversation may make more sense if you've read The Bakery. The conversation with Lisa she references happens in that story. Are they done for good? We will see! **

**I know I said we'd have baby development, but this chapter was getting super long, so I'm saving it for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Not going to lie, this chapter sort of meanders. I enjoy writing this version of Fitz and Olivia, and as this story is coming to a close, I'm writing both significant and insignificant conversations, small details that really don't matter. Hopefully you'll enjoy. While this chapter ties into the main story, it's also snapshots of their daily life. **

**I know it's a been a minute. We're picking up right where we left out (Olivia calling Fitz after she received his letter and package). **

* * *

"Hi," Olivia greeted her husband over the phone. In bed with Charlotte, she was both relieved and anxious to speak to him.

"Hi," Fitz he replied, genuinely happy to hear her voice.

"Am I allowed to call you?"

"Of course. I've been expecting your call."

"Am I allowed to tell you I miss you?"

"Definitely. Because I miss you too."

"I got your package."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It was very sweet."

"I'm glad you liked it. What's my Charlotte doing?" he asked, hearing his noisy daughter in the background.

"She is currently watching me talk to you, pulling my hair, and patting my forehead," Olivia explained while looking at Charlotte who was content using her mother's body as her personal toy.

"Uh oh. Should I let you go?"

"No. No. She's fine," she said as she grabbed Charlotte and sat her in her lap and gave her a real toy to play with.

"I've actually been waiting for your call. How did the meeting with Edison go?"

"It was fine."

"What did you talk about?"

"He agreed to drop the complaint."

"Really? Why? How?"

"I think I made him realize that it would do more harm than good, us fighting each other."

"Liv, I'm so sorry I got you in this mess, that you had to spend time seeing him. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"It wasn't, but it's fine. It's done."

"Do you think he'll…"

"I don't want to talk about him. I want to talk about us."

"Okay," he responded, not exactly sure how to jumpstart the conversation.

"I want…I wish you were here," she said meekly.

"Me too."

"Come home. I don't want you gone for another five, six days."

"I don't want to be away from you either, but if I come home…"

"What?"

"I think we should talk to someone. If I come home early, I really think we should consider a counselor."

"Babe," she whined.

"Why are you so hesitant?" he asked, trying his hardest not to sound frustrated. "At one point, you were sort of onboard. Worse cases scenario is that we go, and it doesn't help. But I don't think it will hurt."

"It could definitely hurt."

"How do you know? Have you even been to a therapist?"

"Fitz," she said sternly.

"I'm serious. Have you?"

"Fine. I'll go," she agreed. She was not in the mood nor even prepared for this line of questioning.

"But have you ever been before?"

"Why does it matter? Babe, I'll said I'll go."

"I just want to know. I'm curious."

"I've had experience with a therapist, yes."

"Experience? Was it good?"

"I wouldn't say that. But it doesn't matter…"

"It does. If you've had a bad experience, then I want to make sure we're taking extra precautions to make sure this time around it's a good experience."

"Is there such a thing as a good experience in therapy? It's exhausting, and honestly I don't need confirmation that…" She took a moment to think about her words. "Babe, I'll go for you. If this is what you think we need, if this something that you really want to try and think will be good for us, let's try."

"I really want us to try. I've tried the space thing, and it's given me some clarity, but nothing I couldn't figure out if I were at home with you."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Then come home. I want you here with me."

"I have meetings scheduled here all day tomorrow, but I can come home the day after."

"Okay. Just come home."

"Couple more days, and I'll be there, Livvie."

"I love you," she said exasperatedly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You're telling me that you tried to renovate your new home behind your husband's back?" Abby said while laughing, trying to reconcile the words Olivia shared with her.

After a day of working together at the bakery followed by an evening of shopping, Abby, Quinn and Olivia were catching up, sharing relationship stories at one of their favorite Mexican restaurants. Abby and Quinn had no background on Olivia's house in Kent that the drama that ensued around it. Olivia never really opened up about her marriage unless she was talking to her mother, but she was feeling chattier than usual.

"It's not exactly what happened," Olivia said defensively.

"It sounds like that's what happened. You hired a contractor and had him start renovations without Fitz knowing," Abby said through laughter.

"How were you going to pull that off?" Quinn asked.

"I have no idea."

"So wait. Why did you want to do it behind his back in the first place?" Abby asked.

"Well, it was when he had the heart attack, and I wanted to take it off his plate. I didn't want him to stress about it," Olivia responded.

Abby and Quinn gave each other curious looks. They both were unconvinced with her reasoning and logic.

"What? It's the truth," Olivia added, taking in their skeptical expressions. "And well, honestly, I just _really_ wanted that damn house," she admitted.

"Why? You have a perfectly, beautiful home," Abby said.

"But it's Fitz's, and he was not shy about reminding me of that fact when he wanted to get under my skin. And at the time, we just couldn't get it together. Everything was crazy with the kids and work, we were so overwhelmed…"

"So you thought renovating a house would make you less overwhelmed?" Quinn interjected.

"I just thought it would make us happy. I thought it would make _me_ happy." Olivia said with tears forming in her eyes, realizing that everyone thing she did, regardless of how misguided, was to get them back to the place they used to be, before Charlotte, before Teddy moved in fulltime, before having teenage stepchildren who had real adult, issues. And in trying to get back to their happy place, where she and Fitz weren't bickering and arguing over everything in their life, she had become more selfish than she wanted to admit.

"Oh, Liv. Don't cry," Quinn said, reaching for hand across the table.

"I'm not," Olivia said, though she wiped her eyes dry. "It's just…we're in a weird place, but it's fine…we're going to be fine," she said trying to convince herself.

"Have you thought about seeing someone, a marriage counselor," Abby suggested, not understanding the extent of their issues.

Olivia sighed and shrugged. "He is pretty adamant about seeing one, but I just don't think we're at that place. Things are a little off, but they're not terrible," she explained.

"Things don't have to be terrible for you to go to a therapist. The same way things don't have to be terrible for you to go to the doctor or the dentist," Quinn replied.

"Yeah. Don't look at it as a representation of a horrible marriage. Look at as a tune-up, a place to get new skills to help your marriage," Abby agreed.

Olivia's phone ringing took them out of conversation. She grabbed it quickly, thinking it was one of the kids. She smiled realizing it was Fitz. "Speak of the Devil," she said before answering the call at the table. "Sorry," she whispered to Abby and Quinn. "Hey babe," she answered her husband. She was surprised to be hearing from him. Despite the fact, that they had been texting all day, she wasn't expecting his call.

"Livvie, where are you?" Fitz asked.

"I'm with the girls having dinner, remember?"

"Oh…right….Well, I came home early to surprise you."

"What? You're in town?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm at the house. I just relieved Shirley. I'm putting Charlotte to bed," he explained.

"Aww, Baby," she whined, surprised he didn't give her a heads up.

"You have fun at dinner. I'll see you in a bit," he said.

"Okay. See you soon," she said before hanging up the phone. "Apparently, my husband is back in town," she informed them.

"Do you need to leave?" Abby asked.

She thought about it for a moment. Though they had been at the restaurant for a while, she didn't want to leave them hanging. She was also enjoying their company and perspective. She shook her head no and took sip of water.

"You still smile when he calls you," Quinn observed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"When Fitz calls, you still smile."

Olivia blushed and averted her eyes. They may have been at each other's throats more than usual, but there was absolutely no doubt she loved him.

"Well, whatever you two are going through, you're still obviously in love so that counts for everything," Abby said.

"I guess it does," she said softly.

"Are you two still fucking like rabbits?" Abby asked, remembering the vivid details of her sex life Olivia once shared.

"Abby," Olivia scolded.

"We're not at work."

"I just…I don't…we're fine," she said, visibly flustered.

"So that means yes?" Abby pushed.

"Why do you care?" Olivia questioned rhetorically.

"I'm just curious."

"Our sex life is fine. It's better than fine. It's the one thing that is always good between us."

"How often do you have sex?" Quinn asked out of sheer curiosity.

She sighed and shrugged. "It just depends on the week. I don't know…everyday maybe, every other day. It's definitely changed since having Charlotte," she admitted.

"How?" Abby questioned.

"It's just different," Olivia replied with a shrug.

"The sex? The frequency?" Quinn inquired. She didn't know why, but she was as intrigued as Abby.

"Both. When we first got together, we were having sex every day, multiple times a day, any and everywhere. He changed sex for me, which I know sounds silly…."

"No." "It doesn't," Abby and Quinn said at once.

Feeling candid, she took moment before trying to explain. "But with Edison sex was _okay_. It wasn't always good. But it wasn't terrible. I didn't always come. I thought that was how it was. I thought that it was my fault that I didn't come. And I was with him for so long, so I didn't know any other way. And then Fitz happened. And sex was more than just the thing to do to get the guy off. It's how we connected, it's how we showed love, it's we made up, it's how we made each other feel good. And it's still that way. But now that we're married, it's, I don't know, better somehow. We know each other's bodies. He always knows what I need and when I need it. He knows when to be gentle and tender, and he knows when I need...something _different_. And I guess it helps that I've never been more attractive to him," she said.

When both Abby and Quinn laughed, she smiled. "I'm serious. I don't know if it's the pregnancy or the fact that he's been going to the gym everyday on his lunch break since the heart attack, but god, that man is…really _really_ hot."

Thinking and talking about Fitz, their marriage and their sex life, made her yearn for him even more than she already did. And now that he was back in town, she could be with him. She didn't have to wait the extra day. She didn't know when they became that couple who couldn't spend a few days apart, but she didn't care. She felt so vulnerable, and their relationship felt more fragile than ever before.

Realizing just how much she needed and wanted to see Fitz, "You know, I have a really hot husband to get home to," she said.

Abby and Quinn both nodded in agreement. Abby gave her a knowing look and smile. "Well we know what you're doing tonight."

"You have no idea." Olivia made eye contact with the waiter and requested the check, feeling a sense of urgency knowing that her husband was waiting for her.

* * *

"Look what else I got," Olivia said to Fitz as she pulled out items from a shopping bag.

Fitz sat shirtless on their bed, feeling only mildly interested, as she revealed her latest baby purchases. He had every intention of showering, but Olivia had other plans. She was intent on showing him every article of clothing she bought for the baby with Abby and Quinn. Though he was very interested in clothes for the baby, currently, he was more interested in being with his wife. He wanted to simply hold her and kiss her and talk to her, but she spent the past fifteen minutes detailing every purchase she made for Baby Grant. She was too excited for him to interrupt. So he patiently sat and waited for her to finish. Her face lit up as she pulled out a pair of gender neutral booties with their last name initialed on them. She tossed them to him so that he could get a closer look.

"Nice, Livvie," he said as he inspected the miniature boots and passed them back to her.

"Oh! And I bought a 'Big Sister' onesie for Char," she said while grabbing it from the bag and holding it up for him to see.

"Maybe we can slip it on her and tell the family that way. I know it's cliché, but I can't think of anything cute," she said as finished her baby clothes showcase. She moved to his lap and straddled him.

"Do I get a proper hello kiss?" he asked. She nodded yes and smiled before pecking his lips.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi, beautiful," he responded.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."

She ran her hands in his hair, soothingly massaging his scalp with her fingertips.

"Did you have a good time with the girls?" he asked.

"I did. We got a chance to catch up. And we talked about a lot," she said before becoming silent. She circled her arms around his neck and gave him another peck on the lips. "And I just want to say that I'm so sorry about the house."

He wasn't entirely sure what she was referring to, and his confused expression showed it.

"I know we've moved passed it, but honey, it was so selfish," she continued.

"Sweetheart, it's fine," he said as he rubbed her back up and down.

"It's not fine. I was just so fixated on what would make me happy, what would make us happy. The house represented…I don't know…calm and normalcy on top of being something that was ours. And honestly even…" she said and then took a long pause.

"Even what?"

"I think I might have even put too much clout on what the baby could bring us. God, I'm so thankful and happy to be pregnant and that we'll have a little one in a few months. I really am. I want nothing more. But at the same time, a baby, a house, I thought if we had those things our lives would be better somehow. Not that it was terrible before…I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I understand. And I love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you," she said with a smile. She released a deep sigh and rested her head on his shoulders while he continued to rub her back. She had so much on her mind, but she didn't want to speak. Instead, she enjoyed the quiet of their bedroom and tried to collect her thoughts.

"What, babe," he questioned, hearing her continuous sighs and feeling like there was more she had on her chest.

"We just have so much to do. I need to start planning Charlotte's first birthday, and we need to start packing, and we still haven't called a realtor, and I still have no idea what to do about the maternity leave thing…"

"One thing at a time," he interjected.

"I know."

He moved his hands under her shirt and slid his palms from her back to her stomach and caressed it.

"Can I see?" he asked.

Nodding yes, "Look how much we've grown," she said as she lifted her loose shirt so that he could get a better view of her bump. Her face was bright, her smile wide. The baby never failed to put things in perspective for her. Her bump was still small, but now noticeable with the right clothing.

She moved out of his lap and rested with her back on the mattress. "I can't wait to meet this little one," she said as she got comfortable on the bed.

He rested beside her and stroked her stomach. "Me either," he replied. He wrapped his arm around her and stared at her as she looked at the ceiling.

"I'm thinking six months off," she said seemingly out of the blue.

"Six months off what?" he asked.

"Work. Six months off like Charlotte, but instead of working half days in the last three months, I think six months off entirely."

She brought up maternity about a half dozen times and had failed to make a decision, which completely perplexed him.

"What do you think?"

"I think if that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

"But babe, I don't want to do this alone."

"You won't. I'll be here, Shirley will be here," he reminded her.

"I know that, but I want you to _really_ be here."

"I can't take six months off, but I will be here,"

"It's just…Teddy and Charlotte are going to need us."

"I know. And I know you're worried about them getting enough attention. I know you're worried about being spread too thin. But sweetheart, everything is going to be just fine."

"I worry that…"

"You worry too much. _We_ worry too much. We're going to have enough time for all of our children even Jerry and Karen," he assured her while scooting down the bed to be eye level with her belly. He kissed her stomach and continued to rub it. "How was Baby Grant today?" he asked.

"Baby was very good today. But my feet are killing me, and I even wore flats today! I'm not even that swollen!" she replied. He scooted farther down the bed and sat up to put her feet in his lap. When he slowly began massaging the balls of her feet, she moaned deeply and sank further into the bed. This was what she needed. She was tense, and he was slowly easing her ever growing list of worries. As he massaged her feet, his stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry, babe? Have you eaten dinner?" she asked.

"No not yet."

She pushed her shirt down and slowly sat up, moving her feet out of his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Let's get you fed."

"I can feed myself. Come back."

"No. I will be forced to hear your bear growls until you sneak out in the middle of the night to get chips. And then you'll try to eat them quietly in bed. But you won't. And I'll then in the middle of the night, I'll roll on chip crumbs."

"I don't do that. That's not how it goes."

"That's exactly how it happens. Go shower and meet me downstairs." She left the room, and he heeded her orders without another thought.

* * *

Olivia didn't hear Fitz come downstairs, but he made his presence known by circling his arms around her waist as she poured chicken noodle soup in a bowl. He kissed the top of her shoulder and clung to her as she prepared his meal.

"Is chicken noodle okay?" she asked.

"Perfect."

"And grilled cheese?"

"Sounds even better, but you really didn't have to make dinner, especially at this hour." He let of her body and took a seat at their island.

"I know didn't," she said while plating his dinner. "But babe, it's just a sandwich. Anyway, how are you here? I thought you had meetings," she asked. She passed him a bowl of soup and a plate with grilled cheese cut in half. She began cleaning the kitchen as he ate, loading the dishwasher and cleaning the stovetop.

"One meeting was cancelled, so I decided to fly in earlier."

"You skip a lot of work for me," she said lightheartedly.

He shrugged, not seeing the issue in missing meetings, especially when it was to be with her. "I also work a lot for you," he responded.

"For me?"

"For our family. That beach house you want in Santa Barbara isn't going to buy itself."

"I can by my _own_ beach house, mister," she said in a sassy tone.

"I know you can. Miss independent. You don't need a man," he said in jest.

She moved to his place at the island and kissed his forehead. "Not any man. Just you," she said adamantly. She attempted to leave the room, but he called after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To say goodnight to Charlotte and to hop in the shower."

"Hey, thanks for this," he said, lifting his sandwich. She winked at him in return and left the kitchen.

He always appreciated the small things she did for him. And she was grateful to be with someone who seemed to notice.

* * *

"What are you reading?" she asked. He was enthralled in his iPad and didn't notice her come out of the bathroom freshly showered in a short, gray fleece robe.

"Catching up on the news," he said without looking up from his tablet.

"Did you hear about the string of break-ins in Crestwood?" she asked. Olivia never thought she would be one to be alerted or even too concerned with neighborhood crime, but now that she had Charlotte, she had become more concerned with providing their children with a safe environment.

"Yes. And I just emailed your boyfriend about our security system," Fitz responded.

"One, he's not my boyfriend. Please stop calling him that. And two, I thought we'd just use the same one we have here."

"I'm thinking we need something a little more in depth."

"Like?"

"Cameras, monitors. They need to be connected to our phones."

She looked at him skeptically and shook her head.

"Gotta keep you safe," he said.

"You do keep me safe," she replied while climbing into bed. "We can't keep adding stuff to the house. I want move there sometime in the near future."

"Says the woman who insisted on antique chandeliers in both nurseries at the last minute."

"Says the man who wanted toilet seats with warmers."

"Hey. I wanted them, but I didn't get them."

"You would have if I didn't talk you out of it," she reminded him. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked on with him as he read the news.

"We haven't looked at our calendars this month. You wanna see what our next few weeks look like?" he asked.

"I guess," she said, a bit confused by the suggestion. Looking at their calendar was not the routine he was making it out to be. They simply added events and merged their calendars as they saw fit. If there was a date or an appointment that needed to be planned or set, they discussed it on a case by case basis. And normally she was the one to suggest planning their days. She grabbed her iPad on the bedside table anyway and sat closely beside him despite her reservations.

"So next week, we have an appointment to find out baby Grant's sex," he said while scrolling through his calendar. "I've got my meeting with the lawyer about the Edison situation, but babe don't worry it's going to get dropped."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. She wanted to be as optimistic as he was about their legal matters. But in the meantime, she pushed all things Edison out of her head.

"Teddy has a dentist appointment next Tuesday, but Mellie's going to take him," he continued. "What does your next Wednesday look like?" he asked.

"Pretty light. I have a staff meeting in the morning. Other than that. Not much."

"I called a couple of therapists who have openings…"

"Is this what this calendar thing is about? Is this your way of getting me to fully commit to a therapist?"

"Liv, I just figured I'd make some calls and see what's available."

"Wednesday works for me," she begrudgingly agreed.

"Livvie, I don't want this to be something that feels forced."

"No. I'll go. Wednesday works."

"But are you sure?

"I'm sure."

"But if you're…"

"Fitz, honey, I can't keep thinking about this. I said I'll go. So just go with it."

"Fine. But one of these days you're going to have to talk to me about your past experiences."

"Okay. One day. Not today."

"Honestly, I don't want to pick a fight, but this is exactly why," he said before cutting himself off.

"What?"

"You're so selective about what you share with me and when you share it."

"I tell you everything."

He groaned in response, telling her that he felt quite the opposite.

"I do!" she insisted. "But I don't want to talk about shit that happened fifteen years ago!"

"I _do_, especially if it's still affecting you."

"It's not." She moved to sit in his lap and straddled him. "I promise you it's not," she tried to convince him. She didn't want to talk about therapy or think about therapy anymore. She opened her robe to give him a peak of her chest, hoping to change the topic.

"No, Liv. Sex is not going to distract me from dropping the subject. Not this time."

She opened her robe wider and scooted even closer to him. She was completely nude underneath her robe and fully knew that Fitz would become sidetracked by the sight. She rubbed her lips against his, and when he didn't pull away, she grabbed his bottom lip with her lips and gently sucked on it. She could feel his defenses dropping as he reciprocated her kiss. When she brought his hand to her chest, he couldn't resist softly fondling her breast.

He broke their kiss and halted his hand's movement. "You want to hear something embarrassing?" he asked.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"You know that picture you sent me earlier?"

She jogged her memory. She constantly sent him pictures throughout the day when he was in Atlanta, especially of the children. "Of Charlotte blowing bubbles?"

"No. The _other_ one," he said suggestively, raising his eyebrow for effect.

"Oh! Of these milk jugs that just won't quit," she said through giggles, pointing to her chest.

"I don't know what's going on between Charlotte and the new baby, but, Livvie, your boobs are pretty huge. So when you send me a picture of your tits, and I'm in the middle of a meeting with junior execs…"

Laughing hysterically, "I didn't know you were in a meeting," she said.

"I was mid sentence when I got your text. And I looked at my phone while I was talking. I got so tongue tied while I was speaking, I stuttered for a full 30 seconds."

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And then when it was Lauren's turn to present, I couldn't stop staring at the picture. Babe, you've reached peak boobage."

"You're silly," she said, moving in to kiss him.

"I'm serious. I had a hard-on so large I thought I was going to split my pants."

Laughing, she shook her head in disbelief. But she was flattered that he still was turned on by her.

"And you know what? I want them back," he said, resting his head on her chest. She cradled his head as he placed gentle kisses on her breasts.

"Soon."

"Not soon. You're going to finish nursing one baby and then soon after another one has to nurse for a year."

"Well, you can still…you know." She reminded him constantly that her breasts weren't entirely off limits while she nursed, but he felt otherwise, a bit uncomfortable with touching and kissing them like he used to.

"It's not the same," he said speaking into her chest. "It's the biggest tease. Their substantially bigger than before, and I can barely touch them."

"But you can. I want you to. Just be gentle."

He quickly flipped them over, taking her by surprise, and palmed her breasts until she was gasping and squirming underneath him with her eyes shut. When she moaned and panted at the contact, he stopped his caress.

"We're not done talking about the therapist," he whispered.

She huffed and groaned. She couldn't believe he was teasing her in such a way. "Fitz," she grimaced, slowly opening her eyes. "You _really_ want to talk about this now? What is there to even talk about?"

"Everything. What happened the last time you saw a therapist?"

She sighed and closed her robe. He stared at her waiting for her to say something, _anything_. But she turned over, resting on her side, with her back towards him. He lay beside her with his chest against her back.

"Livvie, I'm just curious."

"Be less curious."

He leaned into her frame and kissed her shoulder and then her neck. She tried to shrug him off of her, but he wouldn't relent.

"Just talk to me. I shouldn't have to beg you to talk to me."

She turned to face him looking completely irritated.

"Liv, what happened," he asked, cupping her face.

"Nothing happened," she replied.

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me about stuff that happened to you in your childhood?"

"The same reason it's hard for you to talk to me about your past relationships," she said in a snappy tone. "I didn't mean…it's just…In order for me to have a relationship with my parents in the present, I have to let a lot of stuff go that happened in the past."

"I understand that, but letting stuff go doesn't have to mean not talking to your husband." He kissed her lips hoping to lower her defenses. "Just talk to me," he insisted in a whisper.

"Nothing happened. It's not that big of a deal."

He waited patiently for her to speak again. And knowing that he wouldn't relent until she was honest, she reluctantly continued. "So you know how you go to the doctor, and they're not supposed to share your information with anyone?" she asked rhetorically. "That didn't happen with me."

"What?" Fitz questioned.

"My dad…He made me see a shrink right after he shipped me to boarding school because I was having a hard time adjusting. It was a good outlet, and I went on and off for a few years, and I really liked it. It helped with the transition. It helped me to not hate my parents. But then I realized that doctor I was seeing wasn't just a _doctor_."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He was also my father's good friend, someone on his payroll, who'd report to him about my sessions. And being the ever controlling man my father is, one day he tried to use what I said….and it wasn't even significant mind you….it was about some guy I had a crush…He tried to use it against me," she rambled.

"Livvie," he said, holding her close and trying his best to console her, though she wasn't visibly upset.

"It's fine. It's not a big deal."

"That was an invasion of privacy and completely illegal."

She shrugged. "That's the kind of person my father was. But he's not like that now, and I don't want to remember him being like that."

"It was wrong, Livvie. You shouldn't have been sent there, you shouldn't have been put through it."

"I know. It was awful then, but I'm over it now. I was over it when I was 18 years old. And I'm over it now."

"So then why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I'm fine. I'm _over_ it. I don't think about it, and I don't want to."

"Not thinking about it doesn't make it go away. It obviously still affects you."

"It doesn't."

"I mention the word therapy, and you look at me like I've grown two heads."

"Because I think we're fine. We're not that messed up. Because I don't think a few fights means we need a therapist in our business. We have issues, but every couple does. I don't think we need help."

"We just spent a few days away from each other so that we could get our relationship in check. If you think that's normal, Liv, I don't even want to know what abnormal looks like to you."

"Well, despite how I feel about the matter, I've agreed to go. So that's the best I can do. I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy about it. I can't pretend that it doesn't freak me out."

"Your experience was not the norm. This will be better. I researched doctors on the plane. I'm going to call a few. We'll find someone who's good and reputable. Going to therapy doesn't mean that we're broken…"

"I know that."

"I don't want you to resent me for dragging us there."

"I won't. I'm not."

"I wouldn't push so hard if our relationship wasn't the most important thing to me, besides our beautiful babies."

"I know," she said moving closer to him.

"Promise me you'll have an opened mind about it. Promise you'll try."

"I promise."

He pulled her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back up and down for comfort.

"I don't mean any disrespect to the Popes, but you're too good for your family," he said into her hair.

She smiled and kissed his neck. "They're different now. Softer," she replied. "We can't all come from the Leave it To Beaver homes Judy and Jerry gave you."

"Baby, when you tell me the stuff that happened in your family, I don't understand how you're not a complete nut job…Well, I mean, more than you already are," he said jokingly.

She laughed and bit his neck. "Fuck you," she said through giggles.

He tilted her head up and gave her a wet, thorough kiss on the lips. "What we have, this," he said, pointing between them. "It's a safe space. You can tell me anything. You can say anything, and I won't love you less."

"I know that."

"I'm not going to let anything, anyone, even a therapist, come between our safe space. I promise."

She nodded, completely trusting him and his instincts. Wanting to get back to the place that they were a few minutes prior, she tugged at his pajama bottoms until they were halfway down his legs.

"Just love me now," she whispered, opening her robe and wrapping her leg around his body.

* * *

"MAMAMA!" Olivia woke up to the sounds of her daughter calling out to her. She opened her eyes slowly and reached to lower the volume on Charlotte's monitor only to realize that the noise was right beside her not in the next room.

"Baby girl," Olivia said when Charlotte came into view. Charlotte gleefully played with toys beside her on the bed. She reached for her and pulled her to body, cuddling her close and covering her face with kisses.

"Good morning," she said into Charlotte's hair. Charlotte cooed and smiled, loving the affection. She nuzzled her head into her mother's chest and relaxed in her arms. Olivia looked around the room for Fitz who she'd presumed was the reason their baby was in bed with her. Half dressed, he came out of the closet in slacks and socks.

"Oh look. Mommy's up," Fitz said as he approached the pair. He moved to Olivia's side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her good morning.

"Why didn't daddy wake me?" she asked after giving him several pecks on the lips.

"You were pretty deep in sleep. You didn't hear your alarm or Charlotte's monitor, babe."

She groaned, surprised that she'd overslept. Pregnancy was already ruining her body's alarm clock. And then she smiled listening to Charlotte babble in her arms. She let Charlotte go much to her munchkin's displeasure. Charlotte immediately whined and reached out to her father. Fitz quickly picked her up, making her smile again. There wasn't much Olivia enjoyed more than watching Fitz interact with Charlotte. The way Charlotte's face lit up when her father held her never got old. She was constantly reminded that Charlotte would have a healthy, loving relationship with her father, something that she craved as a child and was still working on as an adult.

Her phone rang on the nightstand, and Fitz immediately noticed her look of concern as she checked the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered in a hurry. Fitz watched her expression go from worried to completely blank as she listened to the person on the other end of the call. "Yes. Okay. If that's the earliest, then we can do it. Great thanks," she said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that?" he asked as she set her phone down and got out of the bed in hurry.

"It was our OB's office. They're overbooked apparently, and wanted to see if we wouldn't mind coming in today."

"Today? It's so last minute."

"I know, baby, but can you move some stuff around? We get to find out the sex a few days early."

" Okay. Okay," he said, thinking about his day which was chockfull of meetings. "I'll move something around. What time is the appointment?"

"In Forty-five minutes."

"Forty-five minutes from now?"

"Yes."

"Livvie, it's going to take us twenty, twenty-five minutes to get there with morning traffic."

"I know. We're going to have to hustle," she said as she disrobed to shower.

"Can you get Char ready for Shirley? She'll be here in a few minutes. And can you bring a bottle of water up?" she requested, walking to the shower.

"Yes, yes. But wait," he said as she was halfway in the bathroom.

"What?"

"We we're having a baby!" he said enthusiastically as if she could forget.

"Aaaah!" she exclaimed, quickly realizing that moving their appointment was only a slight inconvenience when considering that they were making their dream of expanding their family come true. While Fitz got Charlotte ready and finished dressing himself, Olivia took a quick shower, thinking of nothing but Baby Grant. She prayed all the while that the baby was healthy and that they would receive good news.

* * *

Still wet and in a towel, she rummaged through her closet and found a pair of jeans and a loose fitting white, oxford. Before she dressed, she stared at her naked body in her full length mirror. She felt good. She was confident, loving her body's changes for now. She quickly dressed and pulled her curls into a high messy bun. She placed her grandmother's small pearl earrings in her ear before clasping a 'C' for Charlotte, white gold necklace around her neck.

When she met Fitz downstairs, fresh faced save lip gloss, donning flats, Fitz immediately noticed her glow. She managed to look more beautiful every week. She waltzed into their living room to greet Shirley and kiss Charlotte goodbye. Olivia grabbed Charlotte from her place in Shirley's lap.

"There's my ladybug. And look at your hair," Olivia said, taking in Charlotte's curls, which were pulled into pigtails. "You're precious," she said while kissing her lips. "Hi, Shirley. Sorry we're in a hurry. We've got a doctor's appointment. But have a good day with her," Olivia explained in a hurry as she passed Charlotte back to her.

Beaming, she turned to her husband who looked visibly surprised. Last he remembered, there was a 'no styling Charlotte's hair' policy as noted in the nanny guidebook. He was a little shocked that Olivia seemed so laid back about it.

"What? Why the face?" she questioned.

"Nothing. Let's get out of here," he said ushering her out the front door.

Their hurry to make it to the appointment on time didn't stop Fitz from halting them in their tracks as they walked to his vehicle. He pulled her close to him and leaned down to give her a proper morning kiss. She reached to hold him by the back of the neck, running her fingers through his hair, as he kissed her. He could taste her toothpaste while his coffee morning lingered in her mouth, but neither cared. If she had it her way, they would be engaging in an impromptu make out session on their couch instead of rushing to a doctor's visit. Feeling her body heat and ever conscious of the time, she pulled away, beaming more after their kiss than before.

"You're glowing. And you're so beautiful," he said, holding her hand and walking the short distance to the car.

"Thank you," she replied as he opened the car door for her and helped her inside. He ran to his side and joined her.

"Wait. Hold on," he said, getting out of the car and running back inside the house before she could question it. When he returned to the car less than a minute later, he was holding a bottle of water, a banana and a granola bar. "Eat," he demanded, giving her breakfast.

She smiled and obliged him, though she wasn't particularly hungry yet. He pulled out of their driveway and headed to their doctor's office with countless thoughts running through his mind. It was the first time all morning he had the chance to gather his bearings. He hadn't even called work to tell them that he would be late. He hastily grabbed his phone to call his assistant. Olivia could see his body become tense while he called his office. As he spoke on the phone, he went from being her sweet, concerned husband to a stern, no nonsense businessman.

"Marsha. I need you to cancel my nine o'clock and push back my ten o'clock meeting until 11. I know we're on deadline, but I have a last minute doctor's appointment. I just need you to work around my schedule today. I should be back no later than eleven, but I'll keep you posted," he said gruffly in the phone. He hung up and tossed his phone down.

Olivia reached for his hand and held it over the console. "Babe, if this is too much of an inconvenience, I can take you to the office and go to my appointment alone."

"This is not an inconvenience. This is good."

"But I don't want you to be stressed about meetings."

"It's an hour. It's fine. This is more important," he replied, picking up her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Boy or girl?" she asked excitedly. Though they had discussed it before, she wanted to see if he'd changed his mind.

"What I want or what I think it will be?"

"Both."

" You know I honestly don't have a preference. I just want a healthy baby, and I want you healthy and happy."

"Same," she agreed.

"But I think it will be a girl," he admitted.

"Really? I think it's a boy," she replied confidently.

"If I'm right…."

"I'm not giving you head for a week, so don't even start," she interrupted.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was _going_ to say, If I'm right, you have to make me breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. If you're right, I'll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow."

"Deal. But I'm going to be right." She stared out the window and smiled when they drove by a park. She got a quick glance of young moms with their young children. She was a bit jealous that she couldn't spend mornings or even weekday afternoons in the park with her daughter. She saw so many advantages to being a stay-at-home mom, beyond spending more time with her children.

"Fitz," she said in a tone that let him know she had something on her mind.

"What, babe?" he asked, giving her a quick glance.

"What if we raise fuck ups? What if our kids are the worst?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I swear, woman. You find the craziest stuff to worry about."

"I'm serious!"

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "Our kids are going to be amazing. They already are."

"Well _now_, but we don't know what could happen down the line. What if they become drug addicts? What if they turn into bad people? Should I stay at home with them beyond maternity leave?"

"You staying at home is not going to predict their trajectory in life. But honey, _again_, it's your choice if you want to stay at home. However, if they become drug addicts, which they won't, we'll put them in rehab and love them anyway."

"What if Charlotte wants to be…like….a sex worker or something? What if she wants to strip?"

"First off, I thought you were convinced that Charlotte was never going to have sex."

"Strippers don't have sex, Fitz! And I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"A very small possibility. Why would she ever have to strip?"

"Not everyone strips because they have to. Maybe she'll just like it. Maybe it makes her feel good."

"We're not going to raise a daughter that thinks that removing her clothes for a living will make her feel good, whatever that even means."

"No one thinks they're going to raise a future stripper, honey."

"Well if it happens, which it likely will not, then we'll love her just the same. Besides if anyone in this family is going to be a stripper, it's probably going to be Teddy."

"What? Why would you say that?" she asked through laughter.

"He seems to get a lot of enjoyment out of being naked. I caught him playing on his iPad while completely nude last week."

"You're right. It will probably be Teddy. But Charlotte might turn into a klepto. Honey, do you see her at dinner? She tries to reach for food on Teddy's plate all the time."

"That's because she's tired of that weird gluten free, organic baby food you're still trying to feed her."

"Okay. Relax. She has plenty gluten. She's just eating clean, like we should be doing, in her first year. You know her pediatrician recommended it. And we cheat all the time. She loves Cheerios. And I let her have pepperonis the other day. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively as they arrived at her doctor's office. He parked and turned off the car, but didn't move to get out. He sighed and stared ahead.

"You ready?" she asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yep," he replied, turning to face her.

"What?"

"Thank you. Thank you carrying our children."

She leaned over the console and grabbed his face. "You're welcome," she said against his lips and gave him a brief, tender kiss.

"Come on. We're going to be super late," she said, attempting to get out of the car.

"Wait. Wait," he responded, insisting on helping her out. He ran to her side, opened the door and helped her on her feet. He gave her bump a kiss before ushering her inside, holding her by the small of her back.

When they entered the doctor's office, they both noticed that it was relatively busy for such an early time. A half dozen women and a few couples were seated throughout the waiting room.

"Hi. How can I help you," a receptionist greeted pleasantly as Fitz and Olivia approached her desk. Olivia couldn't help, but notice that her eyes were glued to Fitz.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Pope Grant. I have a nine o'clock ultrasound appointment."

"Mrs. Grant, if you could just sign here," the receptionist instructed, pointing to a clipboard, with her eyes still stuck on Fitz. She unabashedly stared him up and down.

Olivia signed the appointment book and pulled Fitz in the waiting room to take a seat. "That girl was checking you out," she whispered to Fitz once they were seated.

"What? What girl?"

"The receptionist. She was totally giving you the eye with no shame. Right in front of me."

"No she wasn't."

"She was. She totally was."

He chuckled and shrugged. He was entirely oblivious to the encounter.

"It's not funny. I'm the only one who gets to check you out. Not random twenty year olds."

"You're cute when you're jealous," he whispered, giving her a kiss for good measure.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just saying it's sort of rude to check out a pregnant woman's husband," she said, trying not to raise her voice.

"Okay, but the only woman I'm looking at is you," he replied. He placated her with another kiss. He broke their short lip lock to give her an Eskimo kiss followed by a lingering kiss on her forehead.

His affection made her feel youthful. She couldn't stop her schoolgirl-like giggles. "We're being so annoying." she said softly, acutely aware of their PDA.

"I can't help it. You're also sexy when you're pregnant," he replied sincerely.

She playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes. He was laying it on thick, but she truly didn't mind.

He picked up a travel journal and flipped through the pages. "We still don't have a name," he said.

"Well, we still have a few months before we _need_ a name."

"What about Sydney if it's a girl?" he suggested.

"I like Sydney."

"Or Willow?" he said upon turning the page and seeing a beautiful Willow tree.

"Willow. I like Willow." Willow," she pronounced slowly, making sure she enjoyed the sound. "Willa? What about Willa?"

"I like Willa. What about Grace?" he asked.

"I _love_ Grace."

"Sydney Grace?"

"Mrs. Grant," the receptionist called, interrupting their naming session. "They're ready for you."

"Eeek!" she squealed with unabashed joy as Fitz helped her from her chair. With enjoined hands, they walked to the exam room, both too happy to temper their excitement. This was a first for them. The first time around, Olivia found out Charlotte's gender alone and shared the news on their anniversary. But this time, they would experience the moment together. She didn't let go of his hand, not even when she was seated on the exam table, waiting for the technician to administer the ultrasound. He pulled up a chair beside her while she lay on her back with her shirt lifted, ready for the procedure. He rubbed her belly, admiring her body, as they waited.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I think we can make that happen. But after prenatal yoga. Also, Charlotte's going to have to come."

"Who does she think she is interrupting our date night?" he said jokingly. "That's fine by me. I want to take my girls out."

"Your girls want Italian," she said as she rubbed her stomach. "Your girls and _boy_," she clarified.

"You were right the first time," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She didn't hesitate to deepen it, grazing his teeth with her tongue before slipping her tongue in his mouth. He caressed her belly as he kissed her. Her moans muffled the sound of her sonographer entering the room. In their own world, their lips didn't part until she loudly made her presence known with a faux cough.

"Sorry to interrupt" the sonographer said disingenuously.

"No. We're sorry," Olivia said, sitting up to give the tech her full attention.

"You're fine. I'm Julie, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Julie," Fitz said.

"So almost three weeks into your second trimester," Julie noted. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Really great," Olivia said.

"Lean back," Julie said as she squirted gel on Olivia's belly. As she rested back on the exam table, she was expecting it to have a chill, but it was surprisingly warm. Julie spread the gel with the transducer and looked at the computer screen intently. Fitz and Olivia blankly watched the monitor, but weren't entirely sure what they were viewing.

Julie titled her head from one side to the other as she took the baby's measurements. Olivia tried not to become tense while she watched Julie's intense glare at the monitor.

"Everything looks great," Julie confirmed, allowing Olivia to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Your baby's about 3.4 inches, which is about average."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Olivia asked anxiously while staring at the monitor. Fitz rubbed the top of her hand, hoping to ease her nerves.

"You sure you want to know?" Julie said teasingly.

"We want to know!"Olivia declared.

"Congratulations. You're having a girl," Julie relayed enthusiastically.

Olivia gasped and turned to Fitz. "You were right!" she said with tears forming instantaneously. Her heart pounding, smile glued to her face, she was completely overwhelmed with joy. She couldn't verbalize how excited she was to give Charlotte a little sister. She felt like she could burst.

Equally teary eyed and beyond thrilled, he squeezed her hand before moving closer to her. He too was filled pure happiness. When he said he didn't care about the baby's gender, he meant it. But having another little girl brought him an unexpected sense of relief along with unspeakable bliss.

He wiped the tears that streamed down her face and tried his best not to let the tears that pooled in his eyes fall. "Baby, we're having a girl," he repeated. He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. She nodded and giggled as he continued to kiss her as if it were only them in the room. She tugged on his bottom lip before releasing it.

"I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too."

"I would like French toast tomorrow," he said, remembering their bet.

"You got it," she replied with a grin that she knew wouldn't fade for the rest of the day.

* * *

**AN: Full disclosure: I'm playing a little fast and loose with time in this story, especially as it relates to her pregnancy. (Pulling a Shonda, y'all!). But that being said, she's having a baby girl and they have decided to see a therapist. Next chapter, we'll see what happens in therapy. Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? (Especially on baby names) Let me know! Thanks so much for sticking with me! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Part 1**

* * *

"Why don't melons get married?" Fitz asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Fitz," Olivia scolded. She wasn't in the mood for jokes, especially corny ones. Sitting in their new therapist's couch, waiting impatiently for her to arrive, Olivia was a ball of nerves. And from her shaking leg and constant fidgeting, Fitz knew it. He was trying his hardest to relax her.

"Why don't they get married?" he repeated.

"I don't know. Why?" she asked, trying not to sound as disinterested as she truly was.

"Because they cantaloupe," he answered with a smile.

"Really?" she replied, unimpressed by his joke. But she loved his silliness. She realized he was only trying to lighten the mood. She scooted closer to him on the couch and chastely kissed him.

"I bet you're second guessing your decision to marry me," he said lightheartedly, taking in his surroundings. If someone would have asked him a year ago whether he'd be seeing a marriage counselor, he would have responding with a resounding no. But here they were, anxiously awaiting their therapist.

"Psshh. Never," she replied confidently. He kissed her this time and held her hand while they waited.

Abruptly opening the door, they were met by a petite middle-aged woman with wiry auburn hair and green eyes, which were slightly masked by her large framed glasses. She had a warm, inviting presence, offering a wide smile as she took a seat in front of them.

"Fitz and Olivia, I take it? How are you two doing today?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair and extending her hand to them, which they took turns shaking.

Fitz smiled and peered at Olivia whose face was completely expressionless. "We're great," he answered for both of them.

"That's good to hear. I'll start by introducing myself and telling you a little about me. I'm Marjorie Wyatt. I've been practicing marriage and family counseling for twenty-five years. I've been in this particular practice for the last ten. Have you two been to a counseling session before?" Marjorie asked.

Fitz looked to Olivia again. Her head was down as she stared at her hands. "No. Not together," Fitz answered.

"Okay," Marjorie said, picking up a notepad and pen from a side table next to her chair. "Your session is fifty minutes, and in that time, I encourage you to be as open and honest as you can be. Everything you say here is completely protected and confidential unless you present a danger to yourself or someone else," she explained.

Fitz nodded, appreciating her disclaimer more than she realized. He looked over at Olivia, but her face was still emotionless. It became clear that he would have to lead their conversation.

"So you're obviously here for a reason. What are you hoping to gain from counseling?" Marjorie asked.

Fitz gazed at Olivia and back at their therapist. "Uh…well…lately we have really high highs and pretty low lows. And our communication hasn't been...it could be better. I guess we're here to figure out how we can deal with the stress of our lives without tearing each other down and growing apart," he answered honestly.

"Alright. As you may have heard when you booked a session, we're a marriage-friendly counseling center. And that means we focus on you as a unit. Some couples therapists focus on the individual and the ways individuals contribute to a marriage. While we can counsel on the individual basis, we think of you as a team. We try to put the partnership's best interest first."

"Okay," Fitz said, again looking to Olivia who barely nodded.

"So tell me a little about yourselves," Marjorie said.

Olivia looked to Fitz and waited for him to respond. "What do you want to know?" Fitz asked.

"How long have you been married? Do you have children?"

"I have three children from a previous marriage. And together we have a daughter together and one on the way." he said proudly.

Marjorie could sense Olivia's standoffishness. She wanted to get her talking. "Olivia, what brings you here?" she asked directly.

"My husband," she replied sharply. Fitz squeezed her hand and gave her a look of desperation. His eyebrows furrowed, disappointment filling his features.

Seeing her husband's face, she knew she needed to open up despite how uncomfortable she was with the entire situation. "My husband suggested we come because we've had a tense few months. We haven't had the easiest time communicating effectively I guess."

"So you mention that things have been tense. What's been going on the last few months?"

"What hasn't been going on?" Olivia said under her breath, but loud enough for both Fitz and Marjorie to hear her.

"When did things start to become tense for you two?"

"four, five months ago, I'd say," he said. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and tried to remember their last few months together. "A few months ago my oldest daughter…my daughter had an unplanned pregnancy," he admitted.

Shocked by his admission, Olivia raised an eyebrow. She didn't think they would be getting that personal. And she couldn't see how this was entirely relevant. "Fitz," she whispered. In her estimation, there was no reason why their therapist needed to know that information.

"Honey, I'm just starting from the beginning. I just want to be honest," he explained.

"Honesty is good. It will only help and make this process much easier for you both," Marjorie ensured Olivia.

Olivia sighed and stared ahead, looking at a spot on the wall and trying to gain her composure.

"She…um….decided that pregnancy wasn't the best option for her. And as you can imagine, as a father it was tough. It was tough for me to reconcile and accept her choice. That situation lead to one of our biggest fights," he explained, looking to Olivia. "I said things that I'm not proud of. I insinuated that _our_ home wasn't her home."

"No you didn't insinuate. You made it perfectly clear," Olivia clarified curtly.

He tried to brush off her sharp tone and continued. "As you can see, it's still a sensitive topic for us. That fight lead to this gaping issue about our home."

"Was this your home from prior to Olivia moving in?" Marjorie asked.

"Yes. I bought it right after my first marriage ended. But as soon as she moved in, I've viewed it as our home. I, regrettably, used the wrong words in a heated argument. Before the fight, we already planned on moving because we needed more space since we planned to expand our family. After the fight, the plan to move was bumped up."

"I just felt like I didn't have a place that was ours," Olivia added. "But I guess the urgency to move put a lot of stress on us. And Karen, my stepdaughter, was going through a lot. And even though she felt fine with her choice, she beat herself up for being in that situation. She got into an awful car wreck and broke her collarbone. That was pretty much her breaking point. She decided to transfer schools and do volunteer work overseas. So it was a lot. We had a lot to deal with at home," she explained much to Fitz's surprise. He thought she was slowly warming up to their session. But her mind, she wanted to clarify his statements. She didn't want to give the impression they that thought Karen's choice was the reason for their fighting because it wasn't. And she didn't want her to think that she was pushing for a new house just for the sake of a new house. That wasn't the truth either.

Fitz continued, "Not to mention what we had going on at work. She owns two popular bakeries. And I own a business. During that time, my company bought a smaller, boutique company in Atlanta where I have an office and we have a home."

"And we also decided to renovate instead of buying a move-in ready home," Olivia added.

"Also, my youngest son came to live with us during the week. So we had a change in our custody arrangement."

"Okay," Marjorie said, taking in what they shared as she jotted down notes. "So how did you deal with all of this?"

"Well, we bickered a lot. And had a few fights. We tried to relax and put things in perspective. We tried to escape it and vacation to get away from it all," Fitz said.

"But during that time, I think the stress of our lives just got the best of us. And it really started to take a toll on his health," Olivia said, her defenses slowly dropping. She rubbed his back as she spoke, thinking about Fitz's health emergency. "While we were taking a break from it all, Fitz…Fitz had a heart attack," she said, her voice trembling, her eyes tearing up.

"It was mild and stress related not a huge deal."

"It was a huge deal."

"It could have been worse. I just needed a change in diet, more exercise and a less travel. So we made some small adjustments and big decisions."

"One of which being that we would put off renovations," Olivia said.

"And trying for a baby."

"And was that a hard decision to come to?" Marjorie asked.

"Very." "Not really," they said at once.

Olivia peered at him with a confused expression and shook her head. "Honey, you were pretty upset about not trying for a baby," she reminded him.

"I was, but it genuinely seemed like the best decision for us. I came to terms with it very quickly. And you seemed to think it was the best option. You suggested it" he said.

"Well for me, I knew that it was probably the _best_ decision, but I didn't _love_ the decision. It was _hard_. The thought of it was tough. Not expanding our family. Not having our dream home. Those were things that I really wanted. It was hard to let them go."

"So she didn't," he said pointedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Marjorie asked.

"I…I went ahead with renovations without Fitz knowing. I honestly thought it would eliminate any stress for him if I did it without him knowing. And if I'm being completely honest, I just couldn't let go of my wants, which I've admitted."

"That was probably the biggest fight of our relationship," Fitz said.

"How so?" Marjorie questioned.

"I mean, we've never fought like that before. The abortion thing was big, but this was…something else. We weren't like ourselves," Fitz said.

"We spent a day or two apart, before coming back together."

"And did that space help?"

"I guess. Maybe a little. We needed space to think," Olivia chimed in. "We somehow worked it out. It also helped that I found out I was pregnant."

"As upset as I was at her for going behind my back and not valuing my thoughts, I couldn't let anger fester. She is carrying my child. And there's nothing greater than that."

"So how are things now?" Marjorie asked.

"They're _different_. It's weird. We're at an interesting place in our relationship. I can honestly say, I've never felt more in love or more attracted to him. But at the same time, we have these moments where I want to wring his neck. And maybe that's just how marriage is, but it wasn't like this before."

"When you say before, what period are you referring to?"

"Before we were four and half kids, two houses, and two businesses with multiple locations into this. Hell, I've never even experienced this level of fighting with my ex."

"Who's an asshole by the way, who assaulted you," Fitz pointed out.

"You can add that to the list of unpleasant things we've dealt with. My ex husband displayed some inappropriate behavior…"

"He groped you!"

"And Fitz responded in a less than satisfactory way."

"As of yesterday, the charges have been dropped," he reminded Olivia.

"Nonetheless, it's been a pain in the ass."

Marjorie continued to take note of their history together and the patterns she noticed in their conversation. Olivia took a moment to think about all that they shared. Saying it all out loud made her realize just how much they'd been through together in a relatively short amount of time.

"So is it safe to say you've had an eventful few months?" Marjorie asked.

"You can definitely say that," Fitz replied.

"So what do you see as some of the strengths in your marriage and how you handled everything that came your way?" Marjorie inquired.

Staring at Fitz, Olivia squeezed his hand and answered, "I think our biggest strength is just how much we love each other. He loves me unconditionally, and I know that. And he reminds me of that all the time. I know there's nothing that he wouldn't do for me or our marriage, and that makes me feel good, very safe."

Fitz leaned in and quickly kissed her, leaving a smile on her face.

"Would you describe yourself as affectionate?" Marjorie asked.

"I would say so," Fitz said as Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. "We're affectionate to each other and to the kids."

"I didn't have that growing up. My parents weren't an affectionate couple and they certainly weren't affectionate to me. So it's priority that our children feel how much we love them."

Nodding, "What about you, Fitz?" Marjorie asked.

"Were my parents affectionate?"

"Yes."

"Definitely. They're very affectionate. They always have been, even when they split. They're remarried to each other now, but even when they weren't together, they were oddly affectionate to each other."

"And how do you think that influences?"

"Well, I've always been really open when it came to love and relationships. I've always allowed love in my life. But I don't know if that has anything to do with my parents."

"So you've mentioned having heated arguments. How would you characterize those types of heated arguments? What do they look like?"

"Like any other heated argument," Olivia said with a shrug.

"Our heated arguments have involved lots of yelling, and crying, and cursing and storming out," Fitz said honestly. "And maybe that's not the most mature, but it is what it is."

"Fitz, what pushes you to the point of yelling, crying, and cursing, as you've described?"

"What pushes me there? I don't know… Sometimes I let my frustration and emotion get the best of me. The last couple of times it was the feeling that…she didn't trust me as a partner who could make decisions _with_ her. Other times it was that she didn't have my back."

Though Olivia was marginally comfortable talking to the therapist and sharing their past, she was not comfortable going over the details of old fights. They had moved past it, and she didn't see the point of opening old wounds.

"But we've already settled this. I know that I need to work on making decisions for both of us. I have worked on it. I'm constantly working on it," she said defensively, hating that they were rehashing old fights.

"Do you feel that way, Fitz, that she's worked on it?"

"Absolutely. But don't get me wrong it's a process. She has a strong personality, which I love and adore, and she's incredibly decisive."

"What about you Olivia? What pushes you to the point of yelling, and crying, and cursing?"

She suddenly felt her defenses coming back up. She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to make him feel guilty for their past arguments. She thought about the question for a brief moment and responded anyway. "Honestly, his reactions. I'm not saying that I never start fights or speak out of line, because I have, but when we fight, he often gets so angry and emotional, I don't see any place to go except for his level. So I become angry and emotional right with him. I also think it's also fair to say that he's done things recently to make me feel like he didn't trust me to make decisions for myself. But we've worked this out already."

"That may be true. It seems like neither of you enjoys when the other person makes unilateral decisions. It sounds like that type of decision making leads to pretty heated arguments."

They both nodded in agreement. They both recognized that making decisions together was the best alternative to avoid fighting, but it was strangely easier said than done.

"Olivia, how much of your day is spent thinking about Fitz?"

"Are you kidding?" Olivia responded, dumbfounded by the question. "Most of my day is spent thinking about Fitz, especially these days. What he wants. What he needs. He's always on my mind. And when I'm not thinking about him specifically, I'm thinking about him in relation to our family. And I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing."

"I think that you're right. I don't think that it's always a bad thing. I think it's also pretty natural, especially given the circumstances you've found yourself in recently. But there's also danger in being too consumed in each other. Do you have friends outside of each other?"

"We do. We have lives outside of each other. We do things without each other all the time," Olivia said.

"Like what are some of your leisure activities you do together and separately?"

"How is this remotely relevant?" Olivia questioned. If they were going to be here, she wanted to get to the fixing part, which she doubted was even possible. She was over the answer random questions part of the session. It was becoming too much.

"We don't have to discuss it. It's just a way to get to know you," Marjorie said politely.

Annoyed with the session and frustrated with herself, she quickly stood. "Excuse me. I just need a moment," she said before hastily walking out of the room. She didn't know where she was going. She couldn't leave without Fitz, but she needed to clear her thoughts. In her estimation, her line of question was entirely futile. She wanted to get to the bottom of their current problems not rehash old arguments or respond to personality questions. How could this be healthy? She walked a few feet away from Marjorie's office and stood against a wall. Rubbing her belly, she took a breath to collect herself, immediately regretting storming out. Moments later, Fitz opened the door of their therapist's office and met her in the hallway. Puzzled, he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What's going on?" he asked, surprised by her abrupt departure.

She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I don't…This…It's not what I expected," she said, averting her eyes.

"Liv, come on. You said you would try," he replied, not trying to hide his frustration.

"I am," she said through gritted teeth, finally looking at him.

He shook his head and threw his hands up not knowing what to say or do to convince her to go back into the room. Seeing his frustrated face, she approached him. She circled her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He instinctively held her, despite his annoyance with her.

"I don't like this," she whispered.

"What don't you like about it?"

"The talking to a stranger part…the telling her our business part…the rehashing old shit part."

"Don't think about it like that."

"How should I be thinking about it?"

"Like she's just trying to help us."

"We don't need help, at least not like this."

Liv…how can you say that? We can't even get on the same page about whether it's good or bad for us to see a therapist. We can't even agree on this," he said exasperatedly. He pulled away from her and stared at her. "This is ridiculous. We're wasting our time and money. Let's just go," he said feeling completely defeated.

"No. No. I'm sorry. We can stay. We're here. We should stay. I'm sorry," she apologized. "This is hard for me," she said with her voice trembling. He pulled her as she placed her head on his chest. Swaying her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. "I think we should just try. But if you want to leave. We'll leave."

"Let's just go back in," she reluctantly agreed.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just in a mood, I guess."

He gave her body a squeeze before letting her go. He grabbed her hand as they walked back inside. "You might need to book some solo sessions," he teased.

"_You_ go book some solo sessions."

"Come on," he said with a smile, leading her back inside the room.

"Sorry about that," Olivia said as she settled on the couch again. "Just feeling a little lightheaded."

She looked to Fitz who gave her a pleading look. This was important to him, so she quickly checked her attitude. She knew Marjorie wasn't trying to be invasive. She tried to convince herself that she was only trying to help. She tried to pick up where they'd left off. "Okay…Where were we? Leisure time? Honestly, we don't have a ton of time for leisure these days. We work. We come home. We spend time with the kids. We go out to dinner, sometimes as a family and sometimes alone," Olivia said.

Marjorie put her pen and notepad down and peered at Olivia.

"Olivia, I get the feeling that you don't want to be here," Marjorie said.

"Then you're feeling would be correct," she responded in a sharper tone than she'd intended. "I'm sorry. It's just…this is a bit out of my comfort zone," she said as she unexpectedly began to cry. Fitz instinctively clung to her, wrapping an arm around her body as she buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her as she got herself together. "I'm sorry," Olivia said again, pulling slightly away from Fitz to speak.

"It's okay. I understand that this can be a challenging process," Marjorie said. "Just keep in mind that this is a safe space, and we won't take it any farther than you're ready," she added.

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath. She was deeply uncomfortable with someone other than her husband seeing her so vulnerable. And the fact that her pregnancy was throwing her hormones out of whack only added to her emotional state.

"Tell me, what about this experience makes me you the most uncomfortable?" Marjorie asked.

Olivia sighed and took a moment before answering, "I've haven't had the greatest experience with this kind of stuff, talking to a therapist. But I don't want to talk about it. It's a lot."

"Whenever you're ready to discuss it, I would love to hear about it," Marjorie said with a comforting smile. She didn't want to push or pry and was acutely aware to give a standoffish client the space they needed. "In the meantime, Olivia, I would love to know what your goals are for your relationship. I know that we've discussed what you'd like to accomplish out of these sessions, but for you personally, Olivia, what are your communication goals for you and your husband?" she asked, hoping to get Olivia to become more comfortable.

Olivia looked to Fitz who had a firm grip of her hand. "I think it's just what he said earlier. I don't think our communication is as bad as he does, but we could definitely use improvement. I want to be able to fight less. But I also want him to always feel like he can talk to me and be honest with me. I want him to feel like we're not broken. I want him to feel happy in our marriage and with me."

"Baby, I am happy in our relationship. I don't think that we're broken. You know that."

"You say that, you keep saying that, but we're here. And I'm only here for you," she said honestly.

"Olivia, you've mentioned ways that you want to improve, you've mentioned some of your dislikes in the ways that you communicate. How do you fix that? How do you make it better?" Marjorie asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I honestly wish I knew because all I want is for him to be happy in our marriage."

"And that's okay. You don't have to know. This is why I'm here. And it's why practices like this one exist. A lot of couples love each other and often feel happy, but have terrible communication. It's okay that you don't know how to fix it yourself. Sometimes it's hard to see your problems when you're so close to it. I'm here to help you see what those underlying issues are and how to resolve them with healthy communication skills, so that in the future, when life challenges you, you'll have stronger communication. It's a process, but it's one that helps maintain healthy relationships," Marjorie explained.

"And I have to say, just from hearing you two describe what's going on in your lives, you seem like a resilient couple. You've gone through a lot, and during times of difficulty it's not out of the ordinary for people to behave in ways that seem out of character. It's not out of the ordinary for the dynamics of your relationship to change. You've had a lot of unexpected change and transitions, which can be hard to deal with. These types of challenges can make you frustrated. They can make you feel doubtful. They can make you angry or annoyed. And when you're constantly internalizing those types of feelings, it can have an effect on you physically and mentally. It can certainly make quality communication difficult to achieve in relationships."

For the first time since sitting on the couch, Olivia started to genuinely feel at ease. Though she heard from Abby and Quinn and Fitz that therapy wasn't a place for broken people, hearing it from the therapist herself made her feel a little better about being there. She was also starting to realize that in many ways, the chaos that had become their life pushed them to new limits.

"In the next few sessions, I'd like us to start thinking about how your actions can make your circumstances better and how effectively communicating can make a bad situation seem a little less terrible. As an at-home exercise, I want you to start giving your partner the benefit of the doubt. You may have heard this expressed as 'assuming positive intent.' When your partner says something that hurts your feelings or does something that makes you angry, take a step back from the situation and give them the benefit of the doubt before reacting. Assume that each other's actions or words aren't spoken maliciously, assume that they aren't intended to hurt you. So Fitz, let's say Olivia makes a decision on the fly without your consent, when you find out that something like this happens, do not make negative assumptions about her intentions. Assume that she made such a decision with a good intention and approach a conversation with her from that place."

"Okay. Assume good intentions," Fitz repeated.

"Give each other the benefit of the doubt," Olivia said, nodding in agreement. It was a practical tip that she could apply. Though it seemed fairly obvious, given the ways that she and Fitz had just described their fights, she quickly recognized that they were doing just the opposite.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for today," Marjorie said, checking the time.

"We're done already?" Fitz asked, surprised by how fast it went by. Even Olivia was thrown off by how short their session felt. They officially survived their first counseling session. And it wasn't nearly as terrible as she built up or made it out to be. She wasn't sure where their sessions would take them, but she was finally, genuinely, and completely open to the process.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think of their therapy visit? I wrote Olivia as standoffish during the session because I think given what I've written about her past experience, it might be disingenuous if she had an easy time with it. I also wanted to use their session as a way to recap all the crazy shit I've thrown their way. They've been through a lot together. It's no wonder they're at this point. Let me know what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Since it's been almost two months, why not two chapters? Here's Part 2 **

* * *

"Babe, where are we?" Olivia asked groggily. Peering out of the car window on the drive home, she didn't recognize their whereabouts. Exhausted from their therapy session combined with her pregnancy, she managed to fall asleep in the twenty-five minute drive home from the therapist's office. And in that time, they still hadn't made it home. "Why are we at an airport?" she asked, entirely puzzled by their surroundings.

He smiled, but didn't respond. He proceeded to pull into a private hangar.

"Fitz, seriously," she said growing more confused by their surroundings.

"You have the rest of the day off, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"I figured I'd take you out to lunch."

"At an airport?" she questioned while he parked the car.

"Yes. Well, no. We have to take a plane to get to the restaurant," he said casually.

"Fitz," she said, drawing out his name.

"What honey? You have to eat."

"Where are you taking me that requires a plane?"

"I'll give you a few clues," he said.

"Okay."

"You've been craving this particular item a lot lately, and you prefer a particular style of it," he said.

Excited by just the prospect, "Pizza?!" she guessed almost immediately.

He nodded yes, watching her confused expression change to enthusiasm.

"We're flying to get pizza?" she asked.

"Not just any pizza. Pizza from Juliana's, the place that you read about in that foodie magazine you like. You mentioned that you wanted to try it the next time you were in New York, and I don't know, I just figured we're only an hour away by plane, and we'll be home in time for dinner with the kids… "

"Babe," she said, cutting him off. She was stunned, but he didn't have to convince her. "How did you even…when did you…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go." He hoped she would say yes. He had this planned for a few days now. He wanted to whisk her away on a day trip to New York. He purposefully booked a morning therapy session, so that they would have the time. He also picked a day that he knew was light for both of them at work.

"Of course I'll go. We'll go," she said, leaning across the console to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "You're just so good to me. Why are you so good to me? I was so awful during therapy."

"You were uncomfortable. Knowing what I know about your past with therapy, I'm just amazed and appreciative you went in the first place."

"You blow me away. With your kindness, you just blow me away. And every day that I'm married to you, even in this weird place we're in, I know that I'm beyond lucky that you're mine. You make me feel so proud to be your wife and the mother of your children. Honey, you _really_ _are_ everything to me," she said, her voice breaking as she tried, but failed to fight back tears.

She kissed him again to take the place of the words she couldn't finish. She was simply overwhelmed by his love for her. They quickly exited the car and eagerly boarded the plane that awaited them. She had forgotten how luxurious flying private could be, but she was reminded upon seeing large leather, reclining seats and a three person leather couch with a blanket and throw pillows. They were greeted by the crew who introduced themselves and explained plane protocol before heading to the cockpit, leaving the two of them alone in the space.

They got comfortable on the couch as they waited for the plane to take off. They both loved flying, especially Olivia. It was exhilarating the way her body reacted to take-off. She held her husband's hand and stayed completely silent, wanting to fully enjoy the moment the plane ascended. She peered out the window, closely observing the plane's assent above the clouds.

Breaking their silence, "I can't believe you chartered a plane for a pizza lunch date," she said when they reached midair.

"I knew we'd need some alone time after the session. I wanted to take you away from D.C. to get your mind off of our issues if only for a few hours."

"I appreciate it. This is a really nice plane, babe," she said as she took in the plane's sleek décor.

"Perks of having a private chartering company as a client."

"Perks of having a super sweet husband," she said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Is this why you insisted I wear flats today?" she asked, remembering his suggestion of black flats paired with her black shift dress when they were getting ready that morning.

"I knew we'd be doing a lot of walking. And I figured if you want, we could tell your parents about the baby while we're there."

Olivia felt a tinge of guilt at the suggestion seeing as though her mother already knew about the pregnancy. She was the first person she told weeks ago when she was feeling overwhelmed about the pregnancy and the house. Not wanting to hurt Fitz's feelings, she instructed her mother to act totally surprised when they officially shared the news. Maya agreed and swore not to tell Eli, so the news would come as a surprise to at least one of them. And Maya still didn't know the gender, so it was still worth the trip to tell them in person.

"That's a good idea. Have you already talked to them? You know how their schedules are," she said.

"I have. They're expecting us."

"Always prepared," she said with a smile. In a swift movement, she sat in his lap and straddled him. He held on her to her waist, keeping her firmly in place.

"I thought maybe we could baby shop while we're here too," he suggested.

"You're offering to baby shop? What is happening?" she asked, feigning confusion. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "Are you sick? Do we need to fly to an emergency room?" she teased.

"If I am, there's only one way to cure it," he replied while sliding his hands up her back and attempting to unzip her dress.

"Yeah? And what might that way be?" she asked coyly as he pushed her dress down past her shoulders. He kissed along her collarbone and up her neck until he reached her lips.

"You know what," he responded against her lips before covering them with his.

She loved the tone of his voice when he wanted her. Between the sound of his voice and his deep kiss, she was absolute putty in his hands.

"Have you ever…you know…on a plane?" she asked breathlessly. "I want to know the real answer," she added before he could respond, knowing that he'd question if she really wanted to know the truth.

"I have," he admitted.

"I'm never your first _anything_. You're _always_ my first. First time on a beach, first-time in a semi public place, first time with food, first time on a plane," she listed.

"What can I say? I'm seasoned."

"More commonly known as old."

"You keep it up, and I won't be your first time on a plane."

"Then it'd be your loss because I _really_ want you."

"What kind of monster would I be if I turned down my beautiful, pregnant wife who really wants me?"

"The worst kind," she said while hastily unbuckling his belt. He helped her unzip, unbutton, and pull his pants down until they were wrapped around his ankles. And wanting her naked, he helped her out of her dress, leaving her in seamless blush underwear and a satin blush bra that could barely contain her breasts.

"Do you think they'll be able to hear us?" Olivia asked, eyeing the cockpit. She wasn't trying to give the crew a show, but she couldn't turn down the chance to have sex with her husband when they were in the sky.

"No. But they've been given strict instructions to…"

Giggling, "You planned a mile high club rendezvous didn't you? You had this planned all along!" she interjected.

"I wouldn't say all that."

"Well what would you say?"

He shrugged as he kneaded her sides. "I just love you, sweetheart," he replied earnestly.

She rubbed her nose against his and kissed his forehead. "I love you too," she said softly.

She could feel his erection against her thigh, and from his shallow breathing she could tell that he was tired of waiting. She palmed him through his boxers, teasing him all the more before she reached into his underwear and continued to stroke him. Her fingers gliding around his tip never failed to leave him groaning. His manhood throbbed against her palm, and she loved how much power she had over him by just a touch.

"Livvie, please. Not like this," he groaned, knowing he'd finish if she felt kept up her ministrations.

She paused her hand's movements to remove her underwear, but what felt like a sudden drop and a consistent shake of the plane forced her forward, bluntly hitting her head against Fitz's head.

"FUCK!" she yelled at the contact of their heads' colliding. "SHIT!" he screamed at the same time. The feeling of dropping continued. The plane was experiencing turbulence, and it took them a brief moment to realize it.

Fitz clung to her body tightly, instinctively covering her bump with one hand while holding her by the back with the other. He "You okay?" he asked worriedly as the plane continued to feel like it was diving.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. From her trembling body and pounding heartbeat, he knew she was more shaken up then she was letting on. He tried to maneuver them so that they were both seated on the couch, but the relentless dropping motion made it near impossible. When she tried to slide off of his lap, he kept a protective arm around her.

"We need to both buckle up," she said, feeling nauseous by the plane's turbulence.

He helped her out of his lap, despite the jolting motion of the plane, and buckled her up. He pulled up his boxers and pants before finding his own seat buckle. The moment they were both clicked in, the plane stabilized. It was only moderate turbulence, but in a smaller jet versus a commercial airliner, it felt more severe.

As she caught her lost breath, she couldn't stop her soft giggles from escaping, which turned into full blown laughter at their situation. She was half naked on an airplane couch after a failed attempt to make love to her husband thousands of feet off the ground. He joined in on her laughter as he massaged the knot that was sure to come on his head from their collision. He was officially out of the mood, but he was surprised when Olivia unbuckled her seat belt and climbed in his lap again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, more than confused by her actions.

"I want you," she whispered coyly.

"Sweetheart, we almost died."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "We didn't almost die. It was turbulence. Relax."

"Relax? You and Syd could have been hurt. You expect me to pop a boner after that," he said rubbing her belly."Now please buckle up," he said sternly.

"Fine," she said getting out of his lap and slipping on her dress that he passed to her.

They would pick up where they left off, but it wouldn't be now. Instead, she simply held his hand and sat back on the couch, patiently awaiting to arrive at their impromptu destination.

* * *

Sharing a booth seat in the back of small pizzeria in Brooklyn might have seemed like an ordinary occasion, but it was decidedly exciting for Fitz and Olivia. Their suburban life could get mundane, even with the children keeping them busy and the demands of their work schedules. Olivia was beyond thankful that they could break up the monotony with spontaneous trips out of D.C. She suspected that their day would be filled with resentment and unresolved feelings after their therapy session. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Fitz's impromptu trip reminded them both of how much fun they had together. They hadn't stopped laughing since they got off the plane. Their window booth seat in the restaurant allowed them to people watch while they ate. It was rainy and gray in New York, but the streets were still bustling.

"We should probably tell the kids tonight, huh?" Olivia asked as she dabbed a napkin on Fitz's face, wiping away thick traces of marinara sauce.

"Probably. Since we're spilling the beans to your parents."

"We have to tell yours, too. Judy is going to flip."

"Maybe we can have a giant Skype call with them."

Fitz nodded and took another bite of pizza.

"How do you think Teddy's going to take it? I don't know how he hasn't noticed already," she said, rubbing her bump.

"We've talked about this. I think he's going to be fine."

"Are my parents meeting us here?" Olivia asked, checking the time on her phone. They had been sitting in the restaurant for an hour and a half, and she assumed that when he mentioned seeing his parents they would be joining them for lunch, knowing their time was limited in New York.

"No. We're meeting them at their place."

"Figures."

"How so?"

"There is no food on this planet that would lure them to Brooklyn. And no amount of gentrification could make it happen either. In fact, the influx of yuppie, hipsters probably freaks them out more than the crime in the 80s."

Fitz could only laugh at his in-laws and their habits.

"I'm serious. Maya and Eli don't mess with Brooklyn. Never have. Never will."

"It's a great area. If we lived here, I think we could find a nice place maybe in Boreum Hill."

"No way. My babies need acreage. They need grass and a pool."

"A pool that we only have because I insisted, might I add."

"And it was a very good call. They're going to have great summers in our backyard."

He wiped his hands and pulled out his wallet, throwing a few bills on the table. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, moving out of the booth before helping him out.

With her hand in his, he caught a glimpse of the diamond ring he put on her finger. She rarely took off her engagement ring these days, which he knew wasn't the case with Edison. And that fact gave him a small sense of pride. Walking out of the restaurant, his hand covered her ass, and he didn't care who noticed. The rain had picked up slightly, but that didn't change their leisurely pace. She grabbed an umbrella out of her purse, and Fitz took his position as unofficial umbrella holder, holding her closely around her waist with one arm and carrying the umbrella with his free hand.

"How you feeling? Was the pizza to heavy for our baby girl?" Fitz asked.

"No. We're fine. She likes pizza," responded as they strolled down the sidewalk and headed to a baby store.

On their walk, they noticed a sign for a sex shop, which got their full attention. From the silly smirk on his face, she knew he wanted to go inside. She had never been to a sex shop before, so she was slightly curious. Closing the umbrella, he pulled her inside the store, and they were both pleasantly surprised by how bright and inviting it was. She imagined that a place that sold sex toys would be dank, perhaps even dungeon like. She was a bit hesitant to browse, but when she saw Fitz look around with no inhibitions, she followed his lead. As she browsed, it became clear that she had no idea what she was looking at. She couldn't stop staring at nylon straps and hanging from a display.

"Honey," she whispered to her husband who was browsing vibrators nearby.

He came to her side and smiled at the perplexed look on her face.

"What is this?" she asked, pointing to the contraption hanging in front of her. She couldn't make out what she was looking at or its purpose.

"It's a sex swing. You hang it from the door I think."

"Come again?"

"Yeah. You swing from it and you know..." he tried to describe as he read the back of a packaged swing. "You want to try it?" he asked sarcastically.

Not picking up on his sarcasm, she scoffed and shook her head. "Fitz, we'd be asking for a hospital bill. We'd be on one of those emergency room reenactment shows."

He laughed as she continued to look completely bemused. "You're doing all that yoga. You'd be good at it," he said to get a response out of her.

"Prenatal yoga! Babe, we literally just sit and breathe for an hour. I don't have the strength for this. We're not spider monkeys!"

"Come on," he said, chuckling at her confusion. He lead her to a different section of the store, an area more up their alley. She stopped when she saw what looked like thick bracelets.

"What are these? Bangles?" she asked, trying to slide one on her hand.

"No, Livve," he whispered, taking it off of her. "Read the package. It's a penis ring," he explained.

Shocked, "I just...I don't understand. Where's the sex stuff for normal people?" she asked meekly.

"Don't act like you don't like a little kink," he said, grabbing a leather paddle from a wall display and discreetly rubbing her ass with it before giving it a light tap.

She giggled and blushed. She turned to face him, circling her arms around his waist. "I like _anything_ with you," she said softly. She broke their embrace and took the paddle out of his hand, grabbing his arm to check the time on his watch in the process. They needed to leave so that they could shop for the baby and meet her parents in a timely fashion.

"Let's go," she said with a wink, heading to check out with a new toy in tow.

* * *

After a couple of hours shopping for Teddy, Charlotte Rose and Sydney Grace, Fitz was grateful to be unwinding with his in-laws. And that was a shocking feeling. Olivia had the drive of a professional athlete when it came to shopping. She was dedicated, focused, and slightly demanding when making purchases for the kids, which made it tiring process. Two stores and a dozen shopping bags later, they were finally catching up with the Popes in their family home.

"So Fitz, how's the wedding planning going?" Eli asked, giving his son-in-law a bit of pause. But then Fitz quickly remembered Jerry's impending wedding to Amber.

"I guess it's okay. We're kind of hands off with the whole thing," Fitz replied, turning to Olivia. "Her family is handling all of it. We're just sort of showing up." As he spoke of Jerry, Fitz knew he sounded disengaged, but he was more than relieved to be less involved. He had far too much going on then deal with a rushed wedding.

"And what about Karen? Shouldn't she back already?" Eli questioned.

"She should be. But as of a couple of weeks ago, she's decided to extend her stay. She's maximizing her Visa. She'll be back next month."

Overhearing their conversation from the kitchen, Maya returned to the living room carrying wine glasses and a bottle of Cabernet. "What is she going to do when she comes home?" Maya asked, joining the conversation.

"She's going to take a few months off. Probably work at the bakery and then start Georgetown."

"Karen's always been such a smart, good girl," Maya said.

Fitz smiled thinking about his oldest daughter. She was missed, and he was ready for her to come home. He didn't want to stifle her creativity or personal growth, so he didn't protest when she mentioned staying a few more weeks in Thailand.

"What about my lady bug? How's my baby girl doing?" Maya asked while pouring glasses of wine for the group. She passed a glass to Fitz who accepted and then offered a glass to Olivia knowing she would decline. She appreciated that her mother was playing along with baby news.

"Charlotte is just…she's just perfect," Olivia gushed. "She can stand all by herself. And she'll take a step if you hold her hand.

"She's going to be walking in no time," Fitz said proudly.

"She's growing way too fast. I want to keep her itty-bitty forever," Olivia said with a pout.

"But…" Fitz started, seeing this as a perfect segue into their baby announcement. He took hold of Olivia's hand and gazed at her, needing a sign of approval to spill the beans. When she subtly nodded, he continued. "We're going to have another little one for you to fawn over and not want to grow up so…" he said while looking at Olivia. She grinned and rubbed her belly with her with her free hand, showing them her figure.

"Mom, dad, we're having another baby!" she said excitedly.

"Wait! Now?! You're pregnant?!" Maya asked convincingly feigning surprise.

Though her mother was aware of her pregnancy, it still her made her emotional every time she said the words. And seeing her daughter overjoyed made Maya equally happy. "We're having another baby girl," Olivia confirmed with tears in her eyes.

Both Maya and Eli hopped out of their seats on the love seat in front of them and rushed to give them hugs.

"Congratulations, honey," Eli whispered in Olivia's ear. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen weeks," Fitz replied.

"I honestly didn't think it would happen so soon, but I'm happy for you," Eli said.

"We didn't either, but we're thrilled nonetheless."

"And another girl! Charlotte's going to have someone to play with," Maya said. "We should probably start looking for apartments in the area. Maybe even a house. What do you think, Eli?"

"That's not necessary, mom."

"Nonsense. I don't mind at all. And I want to be closer to my grandbabies."

"Well, we already have Shirley, and I plan on taking at least six months off, maybe even a year, after the baby's born. So I think we'll be fine."

"You don't want me there?" Maya asked, trying to mask her hurt feelings.

"No, mom, it's not that. Of course, I want your help, but I don't want you to have to uproot your life. I appreciate that you did that the last time, but this time around we have Shirley."

"I wouldn't be uprooting my life. I would be helping with my grandchildren. They are my life."

Olivia smiled and moved to sit on the arm of her mother's chair. She grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of it. "They are going to be in your lives. And you can visit whenever you want. We'll be in the new house, so we'll have a lot more…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of thunder clapping interrupted her, effectively vibrating the house.

"It's really coming down out there," Eli noted as he got up to look out their massive living room windows. From his penthouse view of the skyline, he could see the torrential rain pouring down over the city.

Fitz's cell phone rang, further interrupting their baby announcement. He quietly dismissed himself and took the call in the next room while Maya and Olivia joined Eli at the window.

"I really do want you there, mom. And you will be there," Olivia said, continuing their conversation.

"We'll figure something out," Maya said confidently. "So Fitz mentioned that you had a doctor's appointment before your flight here. Was it about the baby? Is everything going okay?" she asked.

"The baby is fine and healthy, but no. It wasn't about the baby."

"Are you okay? Is he okay? How's his heart?" she whispered.

"We're both fine. He's getting back on the right track. It wasn't that kind of doctor."

"What kind was it?" she asked, now deeply confused.

"It was…We saw a therapist for the first time."

Eli tensed hearing the words therapy. He was instantly reminded of their history with a therapist. He still felt guilty knowing how he used his daughter's sessions against her. He would never let it go.

"How was it? Is everything okay?"

"It was fine, and it will be. You know, I learned that not all therapists are interested in making life a living hell for their patients," she said sharply.

"Liv!" Maya scolded, not wanting to reopen old wounds.

"Sorry," Olivia said genuinely. She was trying to make an effort to reconnect with her father, but it was a long process. Though she wasn't still angry or upset with her parents, she still had some resentment towards her father.

Easing the mounting tension in the room, Fitz returned looking frazzled. Olivia approached him, meeting him in the middle of the living room. She ran her fingers through his hair, attempting to fix a few strays.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"It was our pilot. Our flight home has been postponed until tomorrow. The storm is making it too unsafe to travel."

She made a disapproving face, not loving the idea of missing dinner and bedtime with the kids.

"Do you think we could fly commercial?"

"I just checked and everything has been delayed or cancelled. We wouldn't get back until late."

"Liv, you shouldn't be traveling in this weather. Just stay here," Maya interjected.

"We don't have our things. We didn't pack our bags."

"We have everything you'll need for the night. Just stay here."

"I don't want to put you out. We'll just find a hotel."

"Hotel my ass. You're staying here. Look at this storm. You don't need to be out in this period," Maya insisted.

"I think she's right," Fitz whispered.

"Fine," Olivia reluctantly agreed. They were officially staying with her parents, something she hadn't done since she was a teenager.

* * *

Between their therapy session and being stranded at her parents house, this day was officially full of surprises. Olivia was trying to just roll with them as she sat in her childhood bed with her husband. It was the first time he'd ever seen her bedroom. It was nothing like he'd imagined. He figured it would be filled with posters of her childhood crushes, musicians or movie stars. Instead, it looked like something meant for royalty, with an antique gold headboard and bed frame filling the room. It had a small seating area with two maroon slipper chairs matching her frilly maroon bedspread. He figured that Maya and Eli turned her bedroom into a sophisticated guest room, but he was surprised to learn that nothing had changed.

Resting in bed with him, she missed her daughter terribly, so Fitz FaceTimed Shirley so they could see their little girl. Seeing Charlotte's wide small fill their screen made her yearn for her even more.

"Hi baby!" Olivia said, waving into the camera.

"Mama!" Charlotte said while clapping her hands. She sat in Shirley's lap and gleefully stared at the tablet.

"Mommy misses you. I miss my little turkey."

"And daddy misses you too," Fitz said to her.

"MAMA!" Charlotte said even louder before babbling and drooling. Yawning, Charlotte crinkled her nose and then rested her head on Shirley's chest.

"How was she today?" Olivia asked.

"Good. We went to the park. She was a little fussy when we came home, but overall really good."

"Did she take any steps? Please say no. I don't want to miss it," Olivia said.

"She didn't take any steps. I think she senses that you need to be around for it."

"God I hope so. I would hate myself if I missed it."

"Thanks for staying overnight with her, Shirley. I know it's last minute," Fitz said.

"No problem. Just bring me back some of that famous pizza."

"We will do. You should probably put her down, so we'll let you go," Olivia said, seeing Charlotte continuously yawn.

Shirley nodded and looked down at a very sleepy Charlotte."

"Charlotte Rose," Olivia called, getting her daughter's full attention.

Charlotte looked around the room and then back at the camera.

"Can you blow mommy kisses. Blow kisses," Olivia said, blowing a kiss for Charlotte to see.

Despite her tiredness, Charlotte covered her mouth with her small hand and blew a kiss back and then rested her head on Shirley's chest.

"Night, night, butterball. We love you," Fitz said before ending the call.

"Why is she so cute? It's not right," Olivia said to Fitz.

"Cause we made her," he said proudly. "And you're pretty darn cute."

She gave him a peck on the lips and got up from the bed. She headed to her closet hoping to find extra pillows and was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of stuff stored there. Though it was organized, she figured her parents would have gotten rid of all of it.

"Holy shit!" she said, looking at the items of her childhood.

"What?" he asked, reclining against the head board.

"There's so much stuff here. Look at it," she said, motioning for him to join her. He dashed out of the bed and stood behind her at the doorway of the walk-in closet. He too was astounded by everything stored in the space. Plastic bins lined the floors and shelves of the closet, and each bin listed an age and class year.

"I can't believe they kept all this stuff," she said as she walked inside her childhood closet, which could have doubled as a small bedroom. By any standards it was much larger than a standard closet.

She grabbed a large bin marked "Senior Year" and brought it out of the closet. She took a seat with it on the floor and opened it not knowing what she would find. Fitz sat beside her, equally intrigued by the contents.

She was surprised to find a garment bag on top of the items in the bin. She opened the bag and smiled realizing it was her prom dress. She pulled the simple lavender satin dress out of the bag. There was intricate beadwork at the top of the dress, embellishing the v-neck line. She vividly remembered picking the dress out and loving the spaghetti straps, ever the trend in the late nineties.

"I loved this dress. It was the first one I tried on," she said, running her fingers across the material. Fitz had never seen any of her pictures from high school, let alone a prom dress. He honestly wasn't sure what type of person she was in her youth. She so rarely discussed it. Fitz imagined that she was a good girl who always followed the rules, but he wasn't sure what gave him that impression.

Seeing her glow with nostalgia brought a smile to Fitz's face. "Put it on," he suggested.

"What? Are you kidding? I can't fit in this."

Shrugging, "It's just me," he replied, letting her know she had nothing to feel self-conscious about.

"I'm pregnant. I can't get in this thing," she said with a pout.

"I just wanted to see what you looked like at your prom. I've never seen any pictures."

"Fine," she said, standing to remove her borrowed pajamas. She threw her mother's white v-neck and yoga pants at Fitz and took the dress off the hanger. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up her body. For the most part, she could still fit it. It was tighter around her belly, and she knew from the snug fit, she wouldn't be able to zip it entirely. She zipped it midway up her back, a place that felt comfortable.

"Ta-da…" she said lacking any enthusiasm.

Fitz stood as she walked to the full length mirror on her closet door. She felt a little silly, but oddly it felt good to reminiscence with her husband.

"You're beautiful now. And I'm sure you were just as beautiful then," he said, circling his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe I was able to get most of my body into this thing. If I weren't pregnant, I think could zip it all the way. And this dress sort of holds up," she said, looking down at the material. "It's not completely embarrassing."

"Not at all. You should have seen my tux. It is something to behold."

She giggled as he began to sway with her in his arms. "Honestly, prom was lame for me," she said. "Everyone says 'Go to prom. You can't miss it. You'll regret it for the rest of your life.' Well, I beg to differ. My senior prom was sort of a letdown."

"Why?"

"This guy I had a crush on for most of senior asked me to be his date. And I was very excited. I thought we were simply _made_ for each other," she said with a giggle. "And then, we get there and he didn't really want to dance. Well, at least not with me. But my good friend at the time, Katie Carson, he was all about. He danced with Katie during some slow song, and then they kissed when they thought no one was looking."

"What a little asshole," Fitz said, feigning serious offense.

"Right? Jerk!"

"It was his loss, and now we know _you_ were made for _me_."

"So cheesy," she said, scrunching her nose and shaking her head. But she kissed him anyway. She broke their embrace to remove the dress. He unzipped her and helped her step out of it. She grabbed her t-shirt from the floor and put it on, but when she tried to grab her pants, Fitz picked them up before she could.

She tried to take them from him, but he was too quick in pulling them away. He pulled her pants over his head, knowing she couldn't reach them. She stood on her tiptoes, trying but failing to reach them. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, having brought no pajamas, and wanted her just as unclothed.

"Fitz!" she said, slapping his chest. "Give them back."

"Nope."

"Babe," she whined.

"I like this view better," he said, pulling her closer to him while cupping he ass with one hand.

"Objectifying your wife while she's carry your child? Classy."

"Objectifying? Let's not get carried away. Admiring, appreciating what's mine."

"That's almost literally the definition of objectifying."

"Okay, I'll remember that the next time you steal my towel when I'm in the shower so I have to step out completely naked and give you a show."

"I don't steal your towels," she said feigning innocence. "You forget to bring them in the bathroom."

"Or when you make me sleep without a shirt."

"I don't make you sleep without a shirt. I just like it when we're skin-to-skin."

"Right," he said, leaning down as she peered up to kiss him.

She moved out of his embrace and went back to the bin. She found a memory box within the bin and brought it with her to bed. She took a seat at the edge of the bed, and Fitz quickly joined her. He watched closely while opened the box, noticing her grin as she rummaged through its contents.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Stuff I saved from senior year," she said, digging out cork from a champagne bottle.

"Little Miss Good Girl drank underage?"

"Only a couple of times. This particular time was with my four good friends before we all left for school. We were separating and going all over the country. My friend Ramona stole champagne from her parents, and we drank on the beach in East Hampton."

He picked up a picture of her half-asleep in a rocking chair. "Where was this?"

"Rock-a-thon. We had a charity event in the mall where we rocked in rocking chairs for hours to raise money for our local children's hospital. I think I was in my seventh or eighth hour at that point."

"Always the good Samaritan," he replied, rubbing his shoulder against her shoulder and giving her a playful smile. He pulled out a class ring and attempted to put around his pinky, but didn't fit. "This is the nicest class ring I've ever seen. Not your average." He was impressed as he inspected the ruby set in a silver band.

"I didn't go to your average high school. Everyone there was loaded. I honestly don't know how they afforded it."

Fitz wasn't sure about the Pope's financial situation, but he was certain they were well off. And if their penthouse in Lenox Hill was any indication, they were doing just fine.

"Seems like Eli's doing pretty well for himself."

"I guess. He refuses to retire though. He's probably still paying off my school."

"Doubt it. He could sell this place and make millions." He was confused about how she didn't know more about her parents finances or is his profession in general, but he didn't say anything, knowing how touchy their relationship was.

"Well, in any case, our children are never going to boarding school _ever_. They will live with us until they're eighteen. Maybe even longer if they need to," she said.

"Like hell they will. They are leaving at eighteen," he said sternly. "When we're empty nesters, we're traveling."

"Such a hardass."

"It's the only way they'll grow."

"It's not the only way. And you know if Charlotte wanted to live with us until she was thirty, you'd let her, so don't even try it."

"Is it bad to just want some alone time with you after our many years of child rearing? Is that so awful?"

"Of course not," she replied followed by a brief kiss.

He continued rummaging through the box until he found a Pearl Jam concert ticket.

"You were into them?"

"I had a boyfriend during the summer before my senior year who was into them. And you know girls. We have to pretend to like a guy's music and their dumbass hobbies so you'll like us."

"That's not true."

"I promise you, any girl or woman you've ever dated pretended to like watching baseball. I can assure you of it."

He shook his head in complete disagreement. "So you pretended to like Pearl Jam, huh?"

"At first it started out that way, but then I grew to like them."

"Enough to save tickets I see."

"It was a good show, a good night," she said while blushing.

"Uh oh! Someone got some action at a Pearl Jam concert."

She blushed even harder and poked his chest. "It wasn't like that."

"What was it like?" he asked out of her sheer curiosity.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. It was just a good night." She really didn't know how to articulate it, and she certainly didn't want to explain to her husband how she had a great time with a man that wasn't him. It was so long ago. It was only a vague memory, one she rarely thought about, one that she wanted to keep for herself. And Fitz could sense that, so he didn't push. He just loved the glow on her face as she reminisced her teenage years.

"Why don't we go to concerts?" he asked.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe because we don't have time for concerts."

"I don't want to be the old, lame couple that stops doing fun stuff."

"You just flew me to New York for pizza. I hardly think we qualify."

"We should have more date nights."

"We should."

"I'm serious, especially before Sydney gets here. Once a week, me and you have to leave the house without the kids."

"Okay. We can definitely do that," she agreed, taking his hand and kissing the inside of his palm. "You know what I never did in high school?"

"What?"

"I never brought a boy home," she said coyly.

He scooped her up and moved with her to center of the bed. They adjusted so they could face each other. He pulled her leg around his waist and she stroked the side of his face.

"If that's your way of seducing me, it's not going to work. We're in your parents' house," he whispered.

She laughed, crinkling her nose exactly like Charlotte had earlier. "We're married. I'm pretty sure this is allowed," she responded.

"No way. I'm not doing it on principle. So that when we our little girls bring home husbands and they want to sleep in the same room, you can't say 'We slept together at my parents,'" he said, mimicking her voice.

"Okay, but we literally fuck every time we're in your parents' house."

"It's different. As a man, I can't do it to another man. It's bad karma."

"You're weird. Why are men so weird?"

He shrugged in response and caressed her leg, making her all the more eager for him.

"What if we're really quiet?" she asked. "I won't make any noise. I promise."

"No. But I will give you the best cuddles of your life. I'm talking multiple cuddles. Cuddles on cuddles," he bargained, pulling closer to him. He obnoxiously kissed her face all over, smothering her with affection. She loved every moment of it, giggling as his hands wandered her body while he held her.

When her laughter subsided, they could hear the rain tapping against her windows. The sound soothed her. The events of the day started to catch up with her. It had been a one long, delightfully unpredictable day, and she couldn't stop her yawns from escaping.

"You tired?" he asked, knowing the answer. He gently removed her ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair, carefully massaging he scalp. She nodded yes and pressed her head against his chest while he ran circles against her scalp with his fingers. She shut her eyes and focused on his breathing.

In that moment, he was reminded that this was what he wanted his marriage to always feel like, constantly growing, learning, and loving each other. He looked around her childhood bedroom, spotting pictures that hung on the wall, décor that reflected who she was decades ago. He loved it. He thought it was endearing. It gave him a better idea of the person he was married to.

In his arms, as she thought about all the trouble he went through for her that day, all she wanted was to show him how much she appreciated and loved him. Days like this, when he put up with her attitude and mood swings, when he constantly loved and doted on her, she felt undeserving of them. Despite his hesitance, she couldn't stop the urge to be closer to him.

She reached in his boxers and attempted to stroke him, but quickly halted her hand before her fingers reached the tip.

"Livvie," he softly scolded.

Feeling determined, she pulled his hand in her underwear so that he could feel her desire. The moment he felt her arousal, there was no more fighting it. She was impossibly wet and rocking against his open palm. He gave her what he thought she wanted and slipped two fingers inside of her. But when she unexpectedly took his bottom lip in her mouth and then bit it softly, he knew she wanted something more.

He rolled her on her back and quickly pulled off her cheeky briefs and then his boxers, leaving her breathless and doubly aroused. She tried to keep herself from wiggling restlessly as he now hovered over her, but she couldn't. He thought, as he always had, that she was adorably sexy. He kissed her nose and then her lips and then stared at her beauty. Her hair was sprawled against the pillow, now a mess from his scalp massage.

"If your parents catch us…"

"They won't," she said confidently, pulling him by his t-shirt.

"No screaming."

"No screaming, I promise," she whispered for good measure.

"I think you have a problem," he said as he stroked himself. He couldn't believe that they were about to have sex in her parents' home. As much as he wanted to resist her, they both knew it was pointless.

"What?" she asked, checking between them.

"I think you have a sex addiction," he said lightheartedly.

"Hey!" she whined. "I don't…I do not have a sex addiction," she said through laughter.

"I think you might. You just can't keep your hands off of me," he said playfully.

"It's not my fault! You're really hot, and I'm pregnant, and I want you," she tried to defend herself.

"You want me? Is that why you're so wet?" he asked in a smug tone.

She nodded yes and hoped that he wouldn't make her wait any longer.

He teased her entrance for a brief moment and slid inside of her without warning. Pressed against her, he nuzzled her neck and then sucked on the side of it.

"Maybe during our next therapy session, we can talk to her about your addiction," he said into her neck.

"If I have an addiction, you have a disorder," she responded, laughing at his assertion. "You wouldn't even let me sleep last week," she reminded him. And he quickly remembered that he woke her up to have sex in the wee hours of the night.

"It's cause I need you," he replied, kissing and biting her neck. "You're perfect. And you feel amazing," he said, finally beginning to thrust slowly into her.

"_You_ can't keep your hands off me," she said with a grin.

"Nope. No way. Not possible."

Matching his languid thrusts, "I love you. I love you very much," she said.

They were officially done talking, only wanting to focus on each other's bodies. And for them, there was no better way to end the night than consumed in each other.

* * *

**AN: Gosh! This chapter was a lot to write. They fly to New York. They experience some turbulence. They have a pizza date. They visit a sex shop. They see her parents. They end it in her childhood bedroom. Let me know what you think of their impromptu New York getaway! **


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: It's been a long. Shouldn't have left you. Without a dope beat to step to**

**No, but really. It has been a long time. And Chapter 43 has seen a ton of revisions. I lost this chapter twice. So instead of rewriting verbatim...I came up with something different each time as to not get frustrated. So here's what I will call an odd little chapter. Hope you enjoy. If I sent you a sneak peek or if you read the sneak peek I posted on Tumblr, that portion may or may not happen in the next chapter. **

* * *

_With a sharp pain overtaking her body, Olivia took a long, deep breath. She stood at her kitchen counter chopping onions, but the sudden burst of pain of halted her movements. It was the second sharp pain to hit her in a twenty minute span. Fleetingly, she wondered if it could be contractions, but thought better of it knowing that was she was only 30 weeks along. She continued chopping vegetables, quickening her speed to have dinner ready on time. With Karen finally back from Thailand and Jerry a few weeks away from being married, it was the first time all of the kids would gather for dinner in their newly renovated Kent home. Fitz couldn't have been more excited, loving that all of his children would be under one roof for a night. No boyfriends, no fiancés, no friends, just his family. Knowing how excited he was, Olivia went all out making everyone's favorite dishes. Tonight was a buffet of sorts. She tried to focus on preparing their meal, but the sharp pain persisted. And this time, she knew it was a contraction. Nervous, she set the knife down and clutched the edge of the countertop. "They're just cramps," she tried to tell herself. But she knew from the intensity and from their rapid succession it was something more. She moved to their landline and dialed their intercom, now thankful for the feature Fitz insisted they have._

"_Babe," she said in to the receiver. "Can you come down? I think I'm having contractions," she explained breathlessly._

_She hung up the phone and waddled to a kitchen chair. Between the pain and her nerves, she could barely stand. She heard Fitz barreling down the stairs to meet her. _

"_What's going on? Are you okay?" he questioned, rushing to her side. _

_Shaking her head no, "I don't know what's going on. Maybe they're Braxton Hicks. I don't know. I need you to call the doctor."_

_He wasted no time grabbing her cell phone from its place on the island and finding their doctor's number. _

_Olivia could hear the beginnings of a conversation, but she was beginning to zone out. She couldn't concentrate on anything, but the pain. _

"_How far apart are they?" Fitz asked her. "Honey, how far apart?" he asked once more when she failed to respond. _

"_Five or six minutes."_

_His face went blank as he listened to Olivia's OB on the line. Olivia wasn't sure what she was telling him, but from his expression, it couldn't be good. He hung up the phone and moved to her._

_"We have to get you to a hospital, okay?" he said to her, helping her out of her chair._

"_Okay," she replied as he helped her up._

* * *

_From the moment they left their home, to the time they arrived at the hospital, Olivia told herself over and over again that everything was going to be okay. __Being okay was all she could focus on. She honestly wasn't sure how they got to the hospital. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't understand what was happening. Now resting on an exam table, she hoped that it was just a false alarm. It just had to be. _

"_I love you, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine," Fitz assured her as he held her hand while they waited for her doctor. _

_From the Dr. Johnson's, the OB on call, earlier phone conversation, it was likely preterm labor. But he didn't want to tell her that. He didn't want her to freak out on the drive. He kept it simple and informed her that they needed to get to a hospital. _

_He kissed the top of her hand and then forehead as they waited. Within minutes, Dr. Johnson was in their room ready to examine Olivia. _

"_Doctor, what is going on?" Olivia asked nervously. "Why am I having contractions back to back?"_

"_We're going to find out," Dr. Johnson said confidently with a reassuring smile as she began administering an ultrasound. Puzzled she glanced at a watch in between gazing at the monitor, simultaneously examining Olivia's cervix and timing her contractions. Her contractions were happening within minutes of each other and her cervix was far too open than it should have been. She knew there was no stopping the baby from arriving. _

"_Okay, Olivia. It looks like your little girl is coming a sooner than expected," Dr. Johnson informed her calmly. _

"_What? How? No! She's not ready!"_

"_I know, but she's coming. You're in premature labor. You're already four centimeters dilated."_

"_HOW?! I'm fine. I'm healthy! And my water didn't break," she said, her voice wavering, her body shaking. _

"_I need you to stay calm"_

"_Do not tell me to stay calm! My baby isn't ready. Is she going to be okay? Is she going to make it?" Olivia asked through tears. She officially couldn't breathe, and she couldn't see as incessant tears blurred her vision. She turned to Fitz who held her hand tightly. He was just as visibly scared as she was. She could tell that he was shocked, and he didn't know what to say or what to ask. _

"_She's not ready," Olivia said over and over again._

"_I know this is far from ideal. But we're going to give you an epidural and you're going to deliver vaginally since you don't have any preexisting health conditions and she's not breech."_

"_But will it harm her? Will she make it?"_

"_There's a very high survival rate. Ninety-six percent. But the only thing I want you to worry about is delivering her. She is in good hands."_

_Dr. Johnson was genuinely optimistic as she explained the process, assuring her that everything would be okay. Now, it was just a waiting game until she was dilated enough to deliver. It was only a matter of time. The doctor left to get scrubbed in while nurses came in and out of the room to monitor her._

_This was not the way this was supposed to happen. She was not supposed to be whisked from an exam room to a delivery room. She was supposed to carry to term. She was supposed to have a healthy baby girl. Everything looked perfectly fine when she went to her last check-up. How could this be? She barely had time to think about outcomes. Her baby was coming whether she was ready or not. She tried to pray that Sydney would make it, but she couldn't focus enough to get her thoughts together. She had never felt so petrified. _

"_Fitz, what are we going to do? What if she doesn't…She has to make it. She has to!" she said frantically when they were alone._

"_She will."_

"_Give me my phone."_

"_What?"_

"_Give me my damn phone."_

"_I-I didn't bring it," Fitz said checking his pockets for her cell phone._

"_GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"_

"_Honey, you need to stay focused. You don't…"_

"_FITZ!"_

_Reluctantly, he obliged her, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He wasn't sure why she needed it, but she was too panicked for him to protest. Quickly realizing that she was probably going to look up premature labor on WebMd, he thought against it and put his phone back in his pocket. _

"_Olivia, no," he said firmly. "You're not going to freak yourself out. Honey, I know you're scared. I'm scared," he said as he picked her hand to hold. "But everything is going to be fine. We're in one of the best hospitals in the country with one of the best NICUs."_

_Olivia gasped as uncontrollable tears continued to roll down her face. "She's going need the NICU. Fitz, my baby. I won't be able to take her home." She was officially heartbroken. _

_His throat scratchy, he could no longer hold back his emotion as fear and anxiety got the best of him. He leaned down to be closer to her, resting his forehead against her forehead. He didn't know what to say. Everything was far from okay. He wasn't certain that it would be fine. He gave her a firm kiss on the lips, their tears meshing and falling on her hospital gown. _

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't even have the chance to pack a hospital bag. We had a plan! We were going to listen to Enya and Sade and ocean waves. And it was supposed to be serene. And she was going to be perfect and healthy."_

"_She is going to be perfect. And we're going to get her healthy. Whatever it takes," he said confidently, pushing her hair out of her face. "I just need you to breathe and stay calm. Okay?"_

_She nodded in agreement, trying to find ease her nerves. As she took inhaled and exhale deep breaths, Dr. Johnson entered with another doctor and two nurses in tow. _

"_I need a hair tie or a rubber band. And I need a phone charger. If she has to do this now, I need her to be calm," Fitz demanded, talking to no one in particular. _

_Fetching supplies for patients was not in their job description, but given the circumstances, they did not mind. A nurse rushed out and rushed back in with a charger and a hair tie in hand. Fitz put Olivia's hair up before plugging up his phone and finding a soothing playlist, setting it on a table next to her. _

"_How is this happening?" Olivia asked as the doctor continued to monitor her and the baby._

"_Your blood pressure is abnormally high. We think that may have something to do with it."_

"_But I feel fine. I felt fine. Should I have caught something, done something?"_

"_This isn't your fault," Dr. Johnson assured her. "This is Nurse Sullivan, and she's nurse-anesthetist who's going to administer your epidural. This is Dr. Dixon and she's going to assist me and in case there are any further complications. Are you ready?"_

_When Olivia nodded yes, two nurses helped her lie on her side. She was expecting to be in pain, but was surprised by how quick and relatively painless it was compared to her contractions. She had a natural birth with Charlotte and was hoping to do the same with her new baby. But just in case an emergency c-section was required, they insisted on an epidural. She was not in a position to protest. She wanted to do any and everything to make the delivery safe for her baby girl. _

_By her side, Fitz stroked her forehead with one hand as she squeezed his other hand. _

"_I'm so scared," she whispered as the nurses helped her rest on the back once the epidural was done. It was barely audible, but Fitz heard her. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. _

"_She's going to be fine. You're both going to be fine. I know it," Fitz replied. Call it hope or faith, but he had to believe it to be true. Otherwise, this ordeal would be impossible to get through. "And don't worry, I'm not going to let you poop on the baby," he said with a smile, recalling her impossible request during Charlotte's delivery. _

_She laughed even though it hurt to do so. Giggling, "Stop it," she said through a pained expression._

"_Okay. Olivia, it looks like you're ready to push," Dr. Johnson said as she examined her cervix. This was happening all too fast. How was this happening so fast? Olivia wasn't sure how it was possible that she was already fully dilated, but she wasn't going to question it. Her one mission was to see that her daughter survived. _

_Her birthing suite was relatively quiet with the exception of a playlist filled with smooth, relaxing music. She pushed as instructed, holding Fitz's hand firmly, but there was little chatter. She wanted serene and she got serene. After a half-hour of pushing, her heart raced when the doctor informed her she was crowning._

"_Olivia, we just need two good pushes," a nurse instructed. _

_She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth, and pushed. Hard. She repeated the process. One deep breath and one strong push. The first time around, with Charlotte, there was screaming and cursing, and overall annoyance permeating the room. But this time was different. She was focused, determined to deliver Sydney in a positive atmosphere as safely as possible so that she could get the treatments she would inevitably need. With a one large inward breath and a release, face scrunched, baring down on her molars, she pushed. And from the looks of the nurses, doctors and her husband, she knew it was over. She exhaled knowing it was over. Sydney was here. She and Fitz watched as Dr. Johnson held their infant baby. She was small, the smallest child they'd ever seen. She didn't cry. She made no noise. The room was quiet. _

"_Is she okay_? _Did she make it?" Olivia asked, restlessly trying to sit up to see her daughter. _

"_You did it. You did so good," Fitz said. She let go of his hand and reached out for her baby as the doctor quickly cut the umbilical cord._

_With a smile, Dr. Johnson let her see the baby, but within a flash, the baby was gone. "She's is here, but she needs oxygen," the doctor explained as she and Dr. Dixon quickly placed the baby in an incubator and hooked her up to a ventilator. _

_Drenched in sweat, covered in bodily fluids, Olivia didn't think she could cry anymore until a well of tears came pouring out. Fitz took to her immediately and cradled her in his arms. She clung to him as she cried, as they wept together, not knowing what was going on or what to expect. She had never experienced a feeling like this. So helpless, so confused, so angry, so guilty, and so impossibly scared. Her baby couldn't breathe and that wasn't fair. She would do anything, anything to swap places, to give Sydney her lungs, to let her breathe the air she could breathe. _

"_Is she going to be okay?" Fitz asked desperately as Olivia cried into his chest. _

"_We need to get her to the NICU," the Dr. Johnson replied as the nurses and neonatologist rushed their daughter in an incubator out of the delivery room. A nurse stayed with Olivia to check her vitals._

"_This isn't fair, Fitz. She doesn't deserve this," Olivia said, her voice full of frustration. _

"_I know. I know," he said into her hair, rubbing her back. From the corner of his eye, he caught the nurse watching them and quickly realized that Olivia needed to be checked on. _

"_Sweetheart, can the nurse make sure you're okay?" he asked. _

"_Me? Me? I'm fine! My baby isn't okay," she said angrily, entirely in disbelief. But she hadn't yet realized how much blood she'd lost post-delivery or the fact that she needed stitches. She didn't care. She could breathe. Her daughter couldn't. That's the only thing she could focus on._

"_When I can I see her? When can I hold her?"_

"_Her physician will be back soon I promise with her prognosis, okay? Right now, we need to get you stitched and cleaned up. It will be fast," the nurse replied. _

_She ignored the nurse entirely and continued to cling to her husband. "I just want to touch her. When can I touch her?" she asked him as if he knew the answer. _

"_Soon," he said confidently, wiping the tears from her eyes. _

_She rested her head on his chest and cried. "I want to hold her. She needs me to hold her," she almost said in his chest. It was barely __discernible__, but he understood her clearly. _

_The nurse watched the pair, but impatiently waited to check Olivia's vitals._

_Knowing they needed a moment to alone to process all that was happening, "Can you give us a minute," Fitz asked the nurse. She quickly stepped out and left them alone in the room. _

"_Everything is going to be fine. It's going to be okay," Fitz insisted though this time he didn't fully believe it. And Olivia could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She pushed away from him. _

"_Stop fucking saying that. Everything is not going to be okay. Nothing is fine. Everything is wrong," she said further pushing him away from her. _

"_Liv," he said confused by her angry demeanor. "Liv," he called once more._

* * *

"Liv," Olivia heard as she slowly came out of slumber. "Liv," she heard again, recognizing Fitz's voice. Sleepy and disoriented, she slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark for only a moment before brightness hit her eyes as Fitz turned on a lamp without warning. Completely confused, she gasped realizing that she wasn't in a hospital room. She looked around the room and felt relief upon seeing her bedroom, her newly renovated and furnished bedroom. She quickly brought her hands to her belly and sighed and smiled realizing she was still very pregnant. She was hot, burning up, her body was clammy, her silk nightgown clung to her body.

"Honey, I think you were having a nightmare," he said with concern. She was tossing and turning violently and grumbling in her sleep, which awoke him.

Her dream was so real, so vivid, she wasn't sure how it was just a dream. But she was grateful that the horrific birth she dreamt was only a product of her subconscious. Wordlessly, she sat up and grabbed a glass of water that sat on her bedside table and gulped what little liquid remained. She took a deep breath and turned to Fitz feeling overwhelmingly emotional, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her closer to him. She couldn't get close enough, so she straddled him, her belly buffering between them. He wrapped his hand in her hair, massaging her scalp while rubbing her back with his other hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered again.

She lifted her head so their eyes could meet and pushed an errant curl out of his face. "I had the worst dream. I mean awful. I thought it was real," she explained.

"What happened?"

She didn't answer. And from her exasperated expression, he could tell that she didn't want to share? "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"No! Not right now," she said not wanting to relive it. "But I don't think her name is Sydney Grace anymore," she said confidently.

"Yeah? What are you thinking?"

"In my dream you had so much faith. You kept saying everything is going to be fine, and you believed it."

"Okay..."

"So, I think her name is Faith. Everly Faith Grant. But we'll call her Faith. What do you think?"

"Charlotte Rose and Everly Faith," he contemplated aloud. "I like it. I _love_ it. Is Everly because our love is for_ever," _he said lightheartedly.

"Ugh!" she feigned annoyance with a grin. "Be less cheesy. Could you?"

He cupped her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She removed his hands from her face and placed them on her belly, wanting the added security his touch gave her.

"I'm so glad you're my guy, and that you're always in my corner."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She kissed him and quickly slid off of his lap and climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, seeing her walk toward their bedroom door.

"To check on Charlotte and Teddy and _Karen_," she said with a smile loving the fact that her step-daughter was finally back in the States. That part of the dream was real. And she was delighted by it. "I need to know that they're okay. C'mon," she said with an outstretched hand. Despite night sweats and a terrible dream, she was still glowing. She looked simply beautiful.

Wanting her to have peace of mind, he happily obliged despite the fact that it was close to 3 am and he didn't have a doubt that they were all fast asleep. He climbed out of bed and took her hand. But before they could leave the room, he pulled her close. She leaned up as he bent down. She kissed him slowly, languidly feeling grateful for their reality.

* * *

**AN: So this was kind of a weird chapter. The italicized portion was just a dream for Olivia. Or a nightmare I should say that she delivered prematurely. I tried to keep the dream in her POV since it is in fact her dream, but I also wanted it to feel real and clear, so I cheated and included parts of Fitz's POV. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing to follow...the dream versus not dream portion. There's also a name change. Everly Faith. Also Karen's back. Let me know what you think! **


	44. Epilogue

**AN: So this is the last chapter of this story. Though I planned for a couple more to tie up loose ends. But beyond Scandal messing up my writing vibes, I just have NO free time to write. So I started this at 10:30 last night with goal of sending this version of Fitz and Olivia off in a way that feels conclusive enough. And also in a way that feels like them. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Four years later..._

"Mommy?" a dainty voice whispered in Olivia's ear. She turned to the left of her and giggled upon seeing her own reflection in the oversized aviator sunglasses framing her daughter's small face. She didn't think Charlotte Rose Grant could get any sassier if she tried, but the sight of her child wearing a pair of her Ray-Ban sunnies proved her wrong. She pushed them up past her face, placing them atop Charlotte's dark brown ringlets so that she could see her daughter's hazel eyes.

"Hey!" Charlotte protested. "I was wearing those!"

Olivia ignored her gripe and instead kissed her lips much to Charlotte's delight. She was thankful that her daughter still liked receiving hugs and kisses. She dreaded the day that Charlotte passed on her affection. But at age five, she figured she had a few more good years left.

Distracted, Charlotte had quickly forgotten that she grabbed her mother's attention.

"What, sweetheart?" Olivia prodded.

"How many more sleeps until grandma gets here?" Charlotte asked.

"Three more sleeps," Olivia replied.

"I wish she was here for my _real_ birthday."

"I know. She wishes she was too, but grandpa…"

"Has a speech to give. Yeah, yeah, yeah," Charlotte interjected dismissively.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah? Where does she get this stuff from? _Olivia wondered half amused. "Watch it, miss" she said sternly, more concerned with respect over amusement. "And keep your voice down, baby" she added in a whisper.

On the king sized bed where they rested, Charlotte scooted closer to her mom, careful of the tiny body that rested between them.

"Why does he sleep so much?" Charlotte asked in a whisper before kissing the top of her three month old brother's head.

"Because he's baby. All babies sleep a lot."

"Did I sleep a lot?"

"You slept _more_ than him."

"No way!"

"Yes way. You slept for hours. You slept through the night. You were a very good sleeper," Olivia recalled proudly. In her mind, Charlotte was the perfect first born child. She made motherhood easier.

"Daddy said that you're a good sleeper too," Charlotte relayed as a matter of fact.

"What?" Olivia questioned with a scrunched, not understanding the remark in the slightest.

"He told Uncle Jon that you were good in bed."

"Dad said that?" she responded, her voice raising a few octaves. She was nervous to even inquire about the inappropriate conversation she was certain Charlotte overheard and thankfully misinterpreted.

"Mmm hmmm," Charlotte confirmed nonchalantly.

Before she could further interrogate her five year old, she felt her son wiggle beside her. And then tiny wails soon followed. She sighed. She tried to temper her frustration, but getting her youngest child on a sleep schedule was proving to be difficult.

She picked him and rocked him gently before getting off the bed. "Carter James," she whispered to soothe him. "Mommy really needs you to sleep."

"Will you be a big girl and keep an eye out on your sister while I get him a bottle?" Olivia asked Charlotte, pointing to the foot of the bed where her darling middle child blissfully slept. Charlotte very much liked the idea of being a big girl. Prodding her in such a manner worked like a charm. Without response, she made herself comfortable and grabbed the television remote, which thanks to her father she knew how to work better than Olivia.

Olivia smiled and left the room quickly before Carter's cries awakened Everly. The moment she stepped foot in the hallway, his cries came to a halt.

"Well, someone's dramatic," she noted, kissing his forehead. She continued down the hall. And though she maneuvered through her home countless times, this time was different. She paid close attention to the details as she waltzed with her son to the kitchen. She noticed scuff marks on her baseboard and scratches on her espresso oak floors from where her children played eagerly and often roughly. She rolled her eyes as she noticed the uneven patchwork on a portion of drywall, the handiwork of her husband and stepson who thought it would be a brilliant idea to throw fast balls down the hall. She remembered the day like it happened only a two weeks ago instead two years ago. She had just returned to D.C. after being in Atlanta opening up a third bakery close to Fitz's midtown office. He and Teddy thought that if they covered evidence of their horseplay she wouldn't notice. They were wrong, and she was livid. And while Fitz insisted that he could call Marcus, their original contractor to fix it, Olivia was adamant that the hole and their awful patchwork should remain as a reminder that baseball is forever forbidden in doors.

Moving down the corridor, she made a mental note to do something about the lose spindle on their banister and to call a painter to remove the markings on the wall, a gift that her nearly four year old bestowed. She shook her head in disbelief of what a wild child Everly Faith had become. Charlotte was a ham, smart and inquisitive with sass to boot. But Everly was quiet, emotional, and pensive. However, when she decided to act out, like drawing what could only be described as high-concept scribbles on their walls, she went HARD. This month it was coloring on the walls. Last month it was the biggest tantrum thrown ever by a Grant child in the middle of a Saks Fifth Avenue. Who knew what it would be next month, but Olivia almost didn't care because her Eve was the most sensitive of the bunch. And when she misbehaved it was typically because she couldn't express all the things she was feeling. Olivia could relate to that. And despite the imperfections her dream house bared, it was home in every way.

When she walked past her living room, she was immediately overwhelmed by the sight of it. She almost forgot that the space had been temporarily transformed into a fort complete with Christmas lights and every throw pillow and blanket in their home. It was Teddy's handiwork, an attempt to keep the girls occupied on a rainy Saturday. Teddy had proven to be an excellent big brother, always the protector and generally willing to play with them despite the fact was officially a preteen.

"Bye, Liv," Olivia heard from a prepubescent, squeaky voice. Teddy whisked past her and headed to the front door before she could even question his comings and goings.

"Where's he going?" Olivia asked as she entered the kitchen, the heart of their home. Her kitchen always felt full whether it was Teddy's basketball team or Shirley's Bible study or Charlotte's play date, or simply, as was the case this night, her husband, their oldest children, and their significant others. Circled around their large island, Carter James caught their attention.

"There's my boy," Fitz said gleefully walking towards his wife and taking Carter from her arms. She might as well not have been in the room as all eyes fell on the infant present. She warmed a bottle while Fitz, Karen, Zach, Jerry and Amber took turns passing Baby Carter around as if it were a game of hot potato.

"Is anyone going to answer my question? Where's Teddy going? It's pouring outside," Olivia said with concern.

"He's going to Spencer's. He's staying there for the night."

"It's almost ten," Olivia said, looking at a clock on the wall.

Fitz shrugged and took Carter back from Karen who was only in town for a few days to celebrate Charlotte's birthday. As a first year med student, school was keeping her beyond busy. It never failed to amaze Olivia how much of an adult Karen had become, so far from a reckless nineteen year old. She was well traveled, giving, and intelligent. Jerry, however, hadn't changed much. He had become a great husband, however. He was as loyal and giving as ever. He was happy and Amber was healthy.

Fitz fed Carter and couldn't help but notice how utterly exhausted his wife looked. Between three bakeries and her children, he was certain that life couldn't get more hectic for her. But she took it in stride, hardly ever complaining about having so much to do. And he didn't either. This was the life he wanted, a beautiful, supportive wife and amazing, healthy children. It was far from easy, especially their marriage. It was a work in progress. And they were resigned in the fact that it would always be that way, a beautiful work in progress. They were constantly figuring it out. There was no finding the right balance. It was taking it day by day with love, kindness and humility towards each other.

"C'mere," Fitz insisted, motioning to Olivia who quickly obliged. She moved towards him and leaned into his frame as he burped a full and sleepy Carter. She rested her head on his shoulder, her sleepiness hitting her all at once. He kissed the top of her head and soothingly stroked Carter's back.

"I think we should probably get out of here," Jerry remarked while looking at the time.

"Wait. What? It's early!" Olivia tried to protest through a yawn.

"Riiiiight," Karen replied sarcastically.

"You don't have to leave. I thought you all were staying here tonight?" Olivia questioned, unable to hide her disappointment. It was a rarity to have all of her children were in the same place if it wasn't a holiday. But to be fair, according to Charlotte, her birthday was a holiday. Nonetheless, she was confused by the sudden change of plans. First Teddy disappeared and now her eldest too?

"We'll be back tomorrow morning," Jerry assured her.

"You better! We're having red velvet pancakes and a cereal bar for your sister's birthday," she said practically shouting as they gathered their belongings to leave. She was almost offended. "Are you staying with Mellie? Is it because her new husband has a ping pong table? Because we have fuseball in the basement."

"What? No," Amber said.

"We'll be back in the morning. Promise," Karen said taking her boyfriend's hand leading the group out of the kitchen, leaving Fitz, Carter and Olivia alone in the room.

"What is happening? Why is everyone leaving?" she asked when she heard the front door shut behind them.

"I may or may not have kicked them out."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you. Well, alone as we can be. But don't worry I kicked them out with love…and the promise that I won't carry my murse on our next vacation."

"Oh honey, where will you keep your Bengay?"

"Ha. Ha. "

"I mean I'm not carrying around your Almanac," she teased.

"You think you're _soooo_ funny."

"Babe, you have to have a spot for your FiberOne bars."

"Okay. I get it. I'm…"

"_Perfect_," she finished for him, standing her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Carter's soft snores let them know that he was sleeping. "I'll put him down," she said, attempting to take him from his father's arms.

"No I got it. You wait here. Don't move."

"But the girls. They're in our bed."

"I'll get them too," he said, leaving the kitchen before she could think twice. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but he was obviously up to something. Before she could get too comfortable in the kitchen or even take a guess as to why he kicked their oldest children out, he was back downstairs and pulling her towards their living room.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked through giggles as he pulled her inside of Charlotte and Eve's fort. Sitting under blankets and pillows on top of a pallet on the floor felt silly…until it didn't. She felt his arms wrap around her at the same time that she noticed an ice bucket chilling a bottle of Ace of Spades, which sat next to two champagne flutes.

"I figured it would be a good time to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Bringing our first child _together_ into the world. Almost five years ago."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Our butterball is five years old," she whispered in disbelief. "She was just a little perfect turkey with Michelin man rolls for arms a few months ago I swear."

"And now she is the most beautiful, most talkative, most likely to read you your rights, five year old possibly in the DMV."

Giggling, "She's amazing," Olivia replied. She moved to open the bottle of champagne and stopped with a gasp.

"What?" Fitz questioned.

"What if it's too loud. What if it wakes him?" she asked, pointing to the cork.

"It's fine. They're all asleep, and they can't hear us down here. But we have this just in case," Fitz assured her, pulling a baby monitor out of the pocket of his sweats.

She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the bottle without causing too much noise or much of a mess. Despite the flutes next to her, she took a huge sip out of the bottle, guzzling it as if it were water.

"Whew!" she said after feeling bubbly pass down her throat. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and passed the bottle to Fitz. Drinking so much so fast, had a dizzying affect.

"How you feeling?" he asked, taking a much smaller sip than her.

"Like a rapper."

Laughing, he placed the bottle next to him and picked up a book, a scrapbook to be exact.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just a little something for you, for us. We've documented the last five years like crazy. We have pictures for every occasion. And I know everything's digital now, but I thought it might be nice to have something physical. So I had the art department at work put something together. I know it's a little old fashioned…" he rambled.

"It's _great_. You're _great_," she interrupted, completely overcome with emotion. "I love it."

She wasted no time opening the book, scooting even closer to him, resting her head on his chest as she flipped the pages. The title page seemed apropos: _Three Wishes __**Grant**__ed Part One: Charlotte Rose. _

"I figured we could do this for Carter and Eve too when they turn five."

"You're sweet," she said, flipping the page to Charlotte's first picture. An hour after being born, she rested on Olivia's chest bundled in a pink blanket and pink hat. Olivia couldn't stop crying and kissing her. Fitz captured the moment perfectly, a crying Olivia kissing Charlotte printed in black and white.

"I'm not going to cry through this!" Olivia said adamantly, remembering just how joyous Charlotte's birth was. She never knew she could love anyone as hard and unconditional as her daughter until the day she was born.

"yeah, yeah, yeah," Fitz remarked.

"That's where she got that from!"

"Who?"

"Ms. Sass said that to me today."

"Whoops."

"'Whoops' is right. Oh and according to our five year old, _I'm_ good in bed? Which is particularly horrifying coming from the mouth of someone who hasn't even made it to kindergarten yet."

"Oh look it's Charlotte's first crawl," he said turning the page and hoping to distract her.

She eyed the page and smiled and then turned to face him. She was not that easily distracted.

"Care to explain?"

"I don't know, babe. She must have heard me talking to Jon."

"Oh she did. But my question is why in the world would you be having that conversation _period_, but especially in front of a five year old."

"It was in passing. I was picking her up from ballet. I was talking to Jon on the phone. I thought she was sleeping. You're not seriously mad that I _may_ have insinuated that I like having sex with you."

"Umm sounds like more than an insinuation. And no I'm not mad," she said with a chuckle, poking his chest. "I just don't want my five year old repeating that kind of stuff. Every closed eye is not sleeping."

"Noted. Now can we get back to the sweet thing that I did and away from my questionable parenting moment?"

She kissed his lips for good measure and returned her attention to the scrapbook. It was the greatest nostalgia seeing pictures of the last five years all together in one place. From big milestones like Charlotte's first step, using a potty, trying solids to small memories like her using a rolling pin for the first time to make Christmas cookies, getting flour in her hair at the bakery, sleeping chest to chest with her father, her beautiful life was captured.

Olivia wiped tears that threatened to fall and moved to straddle her husband, pushing him down so that he lay flat on his back.

"You make me so happy. I never thought I could be _this_ happy. How is this real?" she whispered, taking his left hand in hers and kissing his wedding band.

"I don't know, but sometimes I just want to send your exes thank you cards for being terrible."

She laughed, heartily, throwing her head back, giving Fitz a smile so large it instantly warmed his heart. All he ever wanted to do was keep a smile on her face and to make her feel like she would always be loved by him. Through her giggles, she leaned down to kiss him, laughter interrupting their lip lock. But when his hands moved to her ass, their kisses became far more urgent. She swept her tongue in his mouth as he slid his hands inside her silk pajama shorts. As good as her mouth felt on his and as amazing as his large palms felt against her bare ass, they were both quite frankly...exhausted.

"I really want to do this," Olivia said breathlessly, breaking their kiss. "But…" she started and then paused, too tired to even finish the sentence. She slid down his body until she was comfortably resting somewhere between on top of him and beside him, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her as she held onto his frame. Lids heavy, her eyes fluttered open and shut as she yawned into his chest.

"Not as much as I want to sleep," he finished on her behalf, feeling the exact same way.

"Tomorrow," she promised. "It's going to happen. Speak it into existence."

"We're going to be like teenagers."

"Oh yeah. Hard core making out."

"A little finger play," he suggested

"A lot of tongue play. Every position," she added.

"Even…?" he questioned, tapping her bottom so that she got his drift.

"I will literally assault you if you try it, mister."

"Tomorrow," he repeated with a chuckle.

Neither cared if their plans for hot, naughty sex actually came to fruition. What mattered is that they had _tomorrow_. Together. Every day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**An: Eek! I hope this ending works for y'all! Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. I know it felt like a 180 from The Bakery at times. Like, I can't even tell y'all how appreciative I am that anyone would read what I write. Thank you so much for your feedback and messages and your interest! **


End file.
